Life Changes
by GirlyGeek
Summary: When April O'Neil assumes guardianship of her niece, Tara, things for the turtles are never the same again. Donnie x OC, Raph x OC, Mikey x OC, Leo x OC. Based on the movies. Rated 'M' for strong language, graphic violence and sexual content.
1. Prologue

Okay...I got tired of seeing typos and mis-spellings, so I'm reposting my chapters. Also, I changed Tara's age from fifteen to sixteen. Anywho, this probably means I'm going to lose all my reviews -,-

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for my OCs...unfortunately -,-

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

In the night time streets of New York, the hustle and bustle never died. The voices of the citizens and the sound of the traffic all came together to form that singular buzz of life that the Big Apple was famous for. It truly was the city that never slept...and right now, four of its residents were very much awake as they moved secretly through the night.

"Mikey, I really think we should've called first."

"I agree with Leo," Don said as he followed his two brothers up the fire escape of April's building, with Raphael bringing up the rear.

"Relax, dudes," Mikey said with his usual happy-go-lucky smile as he jumped onto the balcony, opened the window to April's extra bedroom and crawled inside. "She's always happy to see us."

Leo breathed a long-suffering sigh as he crawled in after his baby brother. "Be that as it may, Mikey, it's still not polite to drop in all the time without calling first."

"Yeah, what if she has plans?" Donatello added. "She does have a life, you know."

Raph rolled his eyes in annoyance as he climbed in through the window before sliding it closed behind him. "So we'll wait around for her to come back. She won't mind. It's not like she doesn't keep her fridge stocked..."

Mikey grinned. "See? Raph's on my side. I'm telling you guys, it's fine," he said as he opened the door of the second bedroom and strode out into the large living room…only to be greeted with the sight of April curled up on her couch, sobbing uncontrollably. Mikey's blue eyes widened in shock. "Then again…"

Leo hurried to April's side, with Donnie not two steps behind him. "April, what is it, what's wrong?" Leo asked as he sat down beside April, his eyes filled with concern for his friend.

"Are you hurt?" Donnie asked as he knelt on the floor and quickly shifted to doctor mode as he checked April for any possible injury.

Mikey waited a few moments before running into the kitchen, getting a glass of water and bringing it to April. Raph, not quite sure how to handle his friend's hysterical weeping, hung back silently behind the couch.

April took the glass of water with shaky hands and took a small sip before shaking her head at Donnie. "No…there's nothing wrong with me…I'm fine."

"You don't look fine," Mikey ventured tentatively.

"Mikey," Leo reprimanded softly.

"It's okay, Leo," April said softly as she wiped her tears on her sleeve. "Physically, I'm fine…but emotionally…" She allowed her head to fall on Leo's shoulder.

Leo gently slid an arm around his friend. "We're here for you, April." It was then that he noticed the large book April was clutching to her.

April took another sip of water in attempts to calm herself. "I got a phone call and hour ago," she said softly. "My brother…he's dead." She tightly clutched the large, leather book to her chest.

"You're brother?" The four brothers asked in unison.

"I'm so sorry," Leo and Donnie said together.

"Back up…you have a brother?" Raph and Mikey asked in unison.

April leaned forward and put her glass on the coffee table before moving the book to her lap and opening it. "Yeah…my big brother," she said mournfully as her lightly traced her fingertips over a photo of a tall, handsome man with vibrant, green eyes and strawberry-blond hair dressed in full uniform. "Patrick…he's a U.S. Marine…or he was…" Tears splattered on the photograph.

Donnie sat down on April's other side and gently rubbed her back. Mikey sat down on the coffee table, his shell making a soft clunking sound. Raph, grabbed a box of tissue from a nearby shelf and held it out to April. Always awkward around crying, Raph had no idea how to act around this kind of behavior, and it killed him seeing his friend like this and not knowing how to help her.

April nodded her thanks to Raph before taking a tissue and blowing her nose. "Oh, God…and when I think of poor Tara…"

"Who's Tara?" Donnie asked gently.

"My niece." April sniffled and turned the page of the photo album. "My brother's little girl." She lightly tapped the photograph on one of the pages that showed her brother hugging a small, pretty, wisp of a girl with large hazel eyes and a head of gorgeous red hair that fell just past her shoulders.

"She's cute," Mikey said with a grin.

"She's beautiful…" Donnie said softly--his gentle, intelligent eyes fixated on Tara's smiling face.

April nodded. "And she's so smart…she's such a great kid. She's already lost her mom...she doesn't deserve this." She blew her nose again before taking a sip of water.

"How old is she?" Mikey asked.

"This photo was taken two months ago on her sixteenth birthday…" April took another sip of water. It seemed to help calm her nerves. "I don't know how she's going to deal with this. Her mother died when she was eight…and now her dad's gone..."

Leo sighed softly. "I can't even begin to imagine how she must feel..." he said as he gazed down at the photo of Tara and her father. Leo, along with his brothers dreaded the day when Splinter would leave them forever, though they would never verbalize this fear aloud--as though speaking it would make it a reality they would have to face...

"I'm flying out to Virginia tomorrow morning..." She pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. "It was the earliest flight I could get. God...when I think of her all alone right now..."

Leo gave April's arm a reassuring squeeze. "I'm sure she'll understand April. You'll get there tomorrow in plenty of time to help her."

Raph grunted softly as he nodded. " 'sides, you shouldn't be drivin'...not like this."

As his elder brothers and April spoke, Donnie had managed to gradually ease the photo album off April's lap and onto his own where he began slowly turning the pages, looking for more glimpses of Tara. Mikey peered down at the pages as well. At sixteen, Tara was only a year younger than the turtles. The four bothers had never been in contact with anyone of their own age range before, and Mikey and Donnie were visibly the most excited at the prospect of a new friend.

Donnie smiled and his eyes lit up as they landed on a photo of a smiling Tara standing beside an exceptionally detailed model of the solar system, complete with stars, constellations and black holes. The model had a blue ribbon carefully attached to it. "She won the science fair...just look at all that detail..." The brainy turtle could already imagine the conversations the two of them would have...

"Dude, what's with the funky swimsuit?" Mikey asked as he tapped the photo on the opposite page.

Donnie rolled his eyes. "That's not a swimsuit, doofus, it's a leotard. She's a gymnast."

Raph rolled his eyes at his younger brothers and gently rested a supportive hand on April's shoulder. "Do you…uh…do you know what'll happen to Tara now?"

April nodded and blew her nose again. "Since her mom is gone, I'll be awarded full custody…that's how Patrick wrote his Will." She sighed softly. "Which means you guys can't just drop in any time you want anymore…at least, not until I've had the chance to tell her about all of you...and have her get used to the idea of four anthropomorphic turtles and their rat father."

"Aw, man..." Mikey pouted at the idea.

Leo shot his baby brother a warning glance. "We understand, April."

Raph was not as forgiving towards his brother as Leo, and stepped around the couch, lightly smacking Mikey on the back of the head. "Yeah, April, we understand."

April managed a smile after blowing her nose yet again. "Thanks, guys...I should start packing," she said as she stood.

"Do you want us to go?" Leo asked.

April slowly shook her head after a moment. "No, please stay...I really don't want to be alone right now. Oh, and I've got to clean the second bedroom...it's a mess."

Donnie closed the album and put it on the coffee table. "We can do that, April. Right, guys?"

April smiled at her friends as they nodded in turn. "Thanks guys...you're so sweet. There should be some boxes in the hall closet...just put everything in there for the time being until I get a chance to organize it all."

"You got it, April," Mikey said with his normal enthusiasm, trying to lighten his friend's mood.

"Oh, and I've tried calling Casey, but I can't get a hold of him…he always keeps his phone off when he's out playing vigilante. If you guys see him, would you please let him know what's going on?"

"Sure thing," Raph said.

April strode to the hall closet and pulled out a suitcase. "There's soda in the fridge and pizza in the freezer," April said as she started for her bedroom. "Help yourselves..."


	2. Chapter 1: Moving In

Okay...I got tired of seeing typos and mis-spellings, so I'm reposting my chapters. Also, I changed Tara's age from fifteen to sixteen. Anywho, this probably means I'm going to lose all my reviews -,-

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for my OCs...unfortunately -,-

* * *

**Chapter 1: Moving In**

* * *

Tara O'Neil sat cross-legged in the middle of her new bed in her new bedroom. She was quiet as she unpacked the box of nick-knacks, placing them each carefully on the bed after unwrapping them. It was a long process, but Tara was meticulous and handled each item with utmost care. Once she had unwrapped the last one, she simply gazed down at them. They were all turtle figurines--each of them different in some way, and many brought back from different countries, courtesy of her late father.

How she had always longed for pet turtles, but because of all the moving they did when she was growing up, she did not think it would be fair to them. So, her figurines were the next best thing...

Tara loved turtles. She had loved them since the day her mother and father had taken her to the aquarium for the first time. She was five, and she was immediately enthralled by the giant sea turtles. Before leaving the aquarium that day, her father had bought her a sea turtle plushie that was nearly as big as she was. It instantly became her favorite toy, and she promptly named him 'Sammy'. When she was not snuggling Sammy in her sleep, she was carrying him with her wherever she went...wherever she was allowed to carry it in any case. He was the first of her turtle collection, and despite being given a new figurine or plushie on every birthday and every Christmas, Sammy was always her favorite. Even now at fifteen, Tara still slept with him in her arms, and she always hugged him when she was feeling sad or lonely.

At that moment, Tara wanted nothing more than to simply curl up in the fetal position, tightly hug Sammy to her and cry into his soft shell, but now was not the time for that. She had to finish unpacking. She was starting in a new school tomorrow and because of her father's death and her move to New York, she was going to have to play catch up with the new curriculum. There would be extra work involved since she was taking all Honors classes, but Tara was not worried. She always loved a challenge.

Tucking a strand of red hair behind her ear, Tara scooted off the bed, carefully so as not to disturb her figurines, and began placing them in different places throughout her room and her bathroom. The bathroom adjoining her bedroom was smaller than April's but Tara did not mind. Having never been a 'girly-girl', she did not have a treasure-trove of cosmetics or accessories. Besides, her room had a balcony, so she saw it as an even trade-off. Once she had finished with her figurines, she flattened the box and left them on the floor with all the other flattened boxes for the time being. Her clothes were already unpacked and where they were supposed to be, as were all her books and CDs. She had spent the last day and a half taking care of them...but there were two more things left in her last suitcase she was not ready to unpack yet...

Instead, Tara went to her desk and began setting up her laptop. Once everything was set up and plugged in, she turned the system on. It hummed to life. Not seeing a point in putting if off any further, Tara knelt down on the floor beside her suitcase and slowly unzipped the large, padded pocket on the front. Once it was opened, it was with greatest reverence that Tara pulled out a framed photo of her father in full dress uniform, as well as his dog tags.

Standing, she slowly walked to her bed and placed the photo on her nightstand before carefully draping the dog tags over the frame. Sitting on the bed, she hugged Sammy tightly to her as she gazed at her dead father's photograph, willing herself not to cry. She was not ready to let go. Letting go meant she had to accept that her father was dead and gone, and Tara was not sure she could handle that. A few tears came anyway...

There was a knock at her door, and Tara hurriedly wiped her tears on her sleeve. "Come in," she said once she was sure her tears were gone.

"Hey Kiddo," April said with a gentle smile as she opened the door and poked her head into the room. "I was thinking of making some hot chocolate...did you want some?"

Tara managed a small smile. "No thanks, Aunt April...I was thinking of turning in soon. I've got a big day tomorrow."

April's smile faltered a little. Despite the brave front Tara had been putting up, April knew her niece was shattered on the inside. She wanted so badly to help her, but she did not want to force it. "Oh...well, okay then." She came into the room, walked over to the bed and sat down beside her niece before hugging her. "I know I've said this a bunch of times before, but...it'll be okay. It may not seem like it now, but I promise it'll get better..."

Tara bit back her tears as she hugged her aunt back. "I know," she said softly.

April gave Tara a tight squeeze before finally letting go. "Don't forget to brush your teeth and set your alarm for tomorrow."

"I won't."

"Well...good night. Sleep tight, li'l bit."

"You too." Tara managed a small laugh at her aunt's nickname for her. Having always been small for age, even now at just an even 5'0", Tara did not mind the name. It fit. Never once in her life did she feel self conscious about her height. Rather, she liked to use it to her advantage...

Once her door was closed again, Tara changed into her jammies. After brushing her teeth, she brushed out her shoulder-length hair and put it into two braids before padding back into her bedroom and setting her alarm. She did not go to sleep though, rather, she carried her lap top into bed with her and signed into her account while absently stroking Sammy's back. Too wired to sleep, and not yet ready to bare her soul, Tara logged into a chat-room for some idle chatting...


	3. Chapter 2: Chatroom Chatter

Thank you everyone for bearing with me while I reposted my chapters! And thank you everyone who's been reading and reviewing!

Disclaimer: All cannon characters are the property of Peter Laird, Kevin Eastman and Mirage Comics...respectively. I don't own them...unfortunately -,-

* * *

**Chapter 2: Chatroom Chatter**

* * *

In his lab, Donnie sat back in his large computer chair, his golden gaze regarding the giant computer screen in front of him. He groaned and rolled his eyes in annoyance as yet another chat-room surfer IMed him, asking him how he liked to take it. He toyed with the idea of saying something like 'from your mother' just to get the guy off his back. He blinked in surprise before chuckling softly. That was something Raph would say. Sighing, Donnie was about to call it a night when a new name popped up in the chat-room and caught his eye. Tilting his head to the side, Donnie decided to take a chance. He sent an IM.

**PurpleTurtle:** Um...hi there...

* * *

Once Tara closed all the lewd and obscene IMs that popped up the minute she logged into the room, she blinked and quirked her head to the side upon reading the one normal IM she received. "PurpleTurtle?" She shrugged. "Well...he or she likes turtles...can't be that bad."

**TurtleLovingGeek:** Hi there...

**PurpleTurtle:** How are you?

**TurtleLovingGeek:** Wired...but okay, I guess...you?

**PurpleTurtle:** Same...coffee's my excuse, what's yours? lol

**TurtleLovingGeek:** Just have a lot of things on my mind...so, coffee, eh?

**PurpleTurtle:** Yeah...I really shouldn't have coffee after 9 p.m., but I can't help it...I love the stuff, lol...

Tara smiled and giggled softly.

**TurtleLovingGeek:** Well, at least you can admit you have a problem...that's the first step to recovery ;)

* * *

Donnie chuckled, enjoying the nice, normal conversation.

**PurpleTurtle:** So what's the story behind your SN?

**TurtleLovingGeek:** Well, I love turtles and I'm a geek, lol. I almost added 'girly' but that just made it too long...not to mention I'm more tom-boyish than girly ;-p

Aha! So Donnie was talking to a girl. He had a feeling he was, but nowadays, you could never be sure...especially on line. His heart fluttered a little...he always became a little nervous around girls, on line or not.

**PurpleTurtle:** There's nothing wrong with being a tom-boy...

* * *

Tara smiled. It was nice to hear someone other than her family say that...

**TurtleLovingGeek:** So...what's the story behind your SN? You a turtle person too?

**PurpleTurtle:** ...You could say that, lol...I'm a guy that loves turtles, and purple is my favorite color.

Tara blinked then giggled softly.

**TurtleLovingGeek:** Oh, so you're one of those kind of guys, eh? ;)

* * *

Donnie blinked. "One of those guys? What does she..." His dark, golden eyes widened and he blushed furiously.

**PurpleTurtle:** No,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no...I'm not one of those kinds of guys. Trust me, I like girls

**TurtleLovingGeek:** ...OMG! I'm SO sorry! It's just, when you said purple was your favorite color...well...not many guys I know like purple...or admit to liking it...

In his mind, Donnie could see this girl blushing. He smiled and chuckled as he typed.

**PurpleTurtle:** Well...I'm not like most guys, lol

**TurtleLovingGeek:** Still, I'm really, really sorry about that!

Donnie smiled.

**TurtleLovingGeek:** ...Are you mad at me?

Donnie's smile widened. This girl was sweet...

**PurpleTurtle:** Trust me, I'm not mad at you...

* * *

Tara breathed a small sigh of relief. Even though they had only been talking for a few minutes, Tara was genuinely enjoying their conversation...as idle as it was. Despite her general feeling of sorrow, for the moment, her mood was beginning to lift.

**TurtleLovingGeek:** ...So...how old are you? If you don't mind my asking...

**PurpleTurtle:** 17...you?

**TurtleLovingGeek:** 16

**PurpleTurtle:** Cool :)

**TurtleLovingGeek:** ...So, what do you do for fun? :)

**PurpleTurtle:** Let's see...reading, martial arts, researching things, tinkering...I love building things, working with computers...guess you're not the only geek, lol ;-p

**TurtleLovingGeek:** LOL! What can I say? Geeks are awesome ;)

**PurpleTurtle:** LOL! Yeah, we are ;-D So, what about you? What do you like to do?

**TurtleLovingGeek:** Lots of stuff...reading, researching random things, dancing, gymnastics, I'm into martial arts too... playing video games...oh, I'm also into MMORPGs...

* * *

Donnie grinned. He was beginning to like this girl more and more.

**PurpleTurtle:** A girl that plays MMORPGs? I didn't know such a creature existed, lol ;-P

**TurtleLovingGeek:** Oh, we exist...we're just elusive. You know...like unicorns, lol

Donnie sat back in his chair and laughed out loud. He found himself wondering what this girl looked like...if she looked cute as she sounded...but he knew he could not ask. If he did, he knew that would prompt her to turn the question back on him, and Donnie hated lying. It made him uncomfortable...in any case, Master Splinter frowned on any sort of dishonesty.

**PurpleTurtle:** What MMORPG do you play?

**TurtleLovingGeek:** EQ2...I like the graphics better than the ones in WoW

**PurpleTurtle:** Sweet! Maybe I'll see you online sometime and we can quest together...

* * *

Tara smiled. Truth be told, she had not been playing on her account that much...most of her guild-mates had either left the game or began playing at times when she was not on. This meant she quested alone a lot. It was boring...

**TurtleLovingGeek:** That would be awesome :-D

**PurpleTurtle:** What server are you on?

**TurtleLovingGeek:** Lucan

* * *

Donnie hurriedly scribbled the name of the server down. He was on the Everfrost server, but that would not be a problem. He would just hack into the Lucan server later and save himself the trouble of creating a new character. It was times like this, he really loved being a computer whiz...

**PurpleTurtle:** Are you serious? Me too, lol

**TurtleLovingGeek:** Wizard! :-D What do you have?

**PurpleTurtle:** Iksar monk...but I betrayed against Freeport ;) What about you?

**TurtleLovingGeek:** Wood Elf ranger ;)

It was then that Mikey burst in. "Donnie! Ya gotta hide me! Raph's after me!"

"Mikey, get out of my lab! No runni--WATCH OUT FOR THAT!" Donnie dove in front of his brother and just barely managed to save a motherboard from being trampled.

Mikey screeched to a halt in front of the computer screen. "Who's TurtleLovingGeek?" He asked as he turned to his brainy brother with a grin and a waggle of his eye-ridges.

Donnie lept to his feet, torn between getting the motherboard to safety and protecting his privacy. "Mikey, that's none of your--"

Just then, Raph came storming in. "Mikey, I'm gonna kick your--"

"Raph, check this out! Donnie's talking with some girl on line!"

Raph's anger instantly melted away. "Really?" He darted forward with a wide grin. "Oooooo...she's a turtle lover, eh? Well, Donnie...is she? Is she a turtle lover?" He put extra emphasis on the word 'lover' and grinned at his brother as he waggled his eye ridges--loving making his mild-mannered brother squirm.

Donnie's entire body felt like it was on fire as he blushed from head to toe. His heart stopped in his chest when he heard the ping of the girl's IM.

**TurtleLovingGeek:** Are you there?

Everything slowed down. Donnie darted forward to his computer, feeling like he was running through quicksand, only to be intercepted by Raph who held him back while Mikey typed.

**PurpleTurtle:** Yeah, I'm here, baby...just thinking about you…

Donnie's eyes doubled in size and he struggled in his larger brother's grip. "Guys, quit it!"

* * *

Tara arched an eyebrow. "Baby?"

**TurtleLovingGeek:** Um...excuse me?

**PurpleTurtle:** Just thinking about how hot you are...what're you wearing?

Out of annoyance, Tara's hazel eyes began turning a more golden color. But before she could type a scathing reply, several lines of gibberish appeared on her IM screen.

**PurpleTurtle:** opljrtn giojmopl,;'ewn oier fjiuofheiuh oihjp

Tara blinked. "What the...?"

* * *

Mikey and Raph lay in a tangled, unconscious heap on the floor as Donnie typed madly.

**PurpleTurtle:** I'M SORRY!! I'M SORRY!! I'M SO SORRY!! Please don't go anywhere! I'll be right back!

Donnie unceremoniously rolled his two brothers out of his lab and slammed the door on them, locking the door behind him. He hurried back to his computer and resumed his seat.

**PurpleTurtle:** Are you still there? I'm SO sorry about that...that wasn't me typing those things to you, I swear...

**TurtleLovingGeek:** Oh? And just who was it?

Donnie could almost hear the sarcasm, and it made him wince.

**PurpleTurtle:** My brother

**TurtleLovingGeek:** ...You're brother?

**PurpleTurtle:** Actually brotherS...my soon to be dead brothers... -,- One of them was holding me back while the other typed...

**TurtleLovingGeek:** ...Oh...

Donnie's heart pounded frantically in his chest.

**PurpleTurtle:** Are you mad at me?

**TurtleLovingGeek:** No...although your brothers and I may have some issues, lol

Donnie breathed a sigh of relief and smiled at the screen.

**PurpleTurtle:** Welcome to my world, lol

**TurtleLovingGeek:** So you have two brothers?

**PurpleTurtle:** Three actually

**TurtleLovingGeek:** O,O...Must get crazy, lol

**PurpleTurtle:** You have no idea...


	4. Chapter 3: School Days

Thank you everyone for bearing with me while I reposted my chapters! And thank you everyone who's been reading and reviewing!

Disclaimer: All cannon characters are the property of Peter Laird, Kevin Eastman and Mirage Comics...respectively. I don't own them...unfortunately -,-

* * *

**Chapter 3: School Days**

* * *

Early the next morning in the Dojo before practice. Master Splinter stood before all his sons, his gaze passing over Raph and Mikey, who each sported the odd bump and bruise on their heads, before focusing his attention on one son in particular..."Donatello, my son, would you please explain to me why early this morning, I found Raphael and Michelangelo unconscious outside your lab?"

Donnie sheepishly averted his eyes. "They were harassing me, Sensei...and they wouldn't stop even when I asked them to. He blushed a little and sighed. "Maybe I got a little carried away..." He left out the part about chatting with a girl on line, knowing his brothers would not mention it either. Splinter did not approve of his sons making any more contact than necessary with the world above. Outside their usual patrolling and protecting of the city, they all ventured on their own--tasting the forbidden fruit. They all kept each others secrets--Raph's going top-side by himself, Mikey's occasional skateboarding in Central Park under the cover of night, even Leo would wander onto solitary rooftops on occasion, simply to gaze up at the stars. They all had something to hide...

Leo arched an eye ridge and regarded his mild-mannered brother with a sidelong glance. Donnie taking out both Mikey and Raph? While not a poor fighter by any means, Donnie had always been the pacifist of the group--preferring to find other solutions to problems besides fighting. For him to lash out in such an uncharacteristic way, at his brothers no less, proved to Leonardo the degree to which Donnie must have been badgered.

"Harassing you, my son?" Splinter asked as he turned his calm, steady gaze to Raph and Mikey. "Let us hear your side of the story, then. Michelangelo, you may go first."

Mikey gave Splinter his best hang-dog look. "We were only teasing him, Sensei...honest."

"Yeah...just some harmless, teasing between brothers," Raph added.

"It may have been harmless, but did your brother ask you to stop?"

"Yeah," Mikey said sheepishly.

"He might've..." Raph said.

Splinter sighed softly. "Very well. I believe you owe your brother an apology."

"Sorry, bro," Mikey said as he rubbed sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry," Raph said simply.

Donnie gave a small nod of his head in acceptance.

Splinter nodded and turned his attention to Raph and Mikey. "Raphael, Michelangelo...you will run ten laps around the Dojo as punishment." He ignored their grumblings and grouchings as he turned his attention to Donatello. "While you were provoked, my son, I cannot allow this sort of behavior. Your punishment shall be ten flips."

Donnie sighed and bowed his head. "Yes, Sensei." Nertz! He thought to himself.

* * *

Tara made her way through the crowded hallways of her new school. It was the larger than her last one, but she had managed to find her Home-room and locker without much problem. She had a bottom locker, which did not bother her...so long as whoever had the top locker did not drop any books on her head.

Her first period was P.E. Reaching into her pocket, Tara pulled out the small map she had been given when she had gone to the Admissions Office earlier that morning. She glanced down at the map before glancing up at her surroundings and heading on her way. She ignored the stares she got as she walked down the corridor that led to the gymnasium. The whispers on the other hand were another story...

"Check out the new kid..."

"Look at that girl. She's tiny!"

"There's no way she goes here..."

"What is she, twelve?"

"Nah, she's a sophomore..."

"Maybe she's some kind of special genius or something..."

"Nah...she's gotta be someone's little sister or something...I mean look at 'er. She's got no boobs!"

Tara grit her teeth as she pushed open the doors to the gym. While her lack of height never bothered her, her lack of certain feminine endowments had always been a sensitive subject for her since she began puberty at the age of twelve. She had yet to graduate from a training bra, and it annoyed the crap out of her!

"You Tara O'Neil?"

Tara stopped and looked over at a tall, somewhat mannish looking woman dressed in a navy blue jogging suit, white shirt and sneakers. "Yes, ma'am."

The woman nodded and approached. "I'm coach Sykes," she said as she stopped in front of Tara and held out what could only be a gym uniform. "These are yours." She looked Tara up and down. "Although, I'm afraid they may be a little big on you..."

"That's okay, ma'am. I don't mind." I'm used to it, she thought to herself.

* * *

"Kyaa!" Raph lunged at Donnie who blocked both his sai with his bo before pushing his brother back. Raph grinned. "Not bad, little brother..." He rolled to the side and swiped at his brother's feet.

Donnie jumped high in the air and did a neat flip, landing out of Raph's reach. "Thanks," he said with a grin. His victory was short lived though as Raph lunged forward with a speed Donnie did not know he possessed, leaving the brainy turtle barely enough time to block. "Holy frack, Raph! When did you get so fast?!"

Raph grinned as he put his weight behind the attack, pressing Donnie back. "I've always been fast, braniac. Now tell me about this girl you were talking to last night." He kept his voice low so no one but Don could hear him.

Donnie blushed as he fought to push Raph back, which was no small effort since Raph was the heaviest of the four of them due to all his dense muscle. "There's nothing to tell. I just started talking to her last night...and it was almost the only time thanks to you and Mikey." He pushed against his brother hard, succeeding in pushing him back a few feet.

"Aw, c'mon, man...we said we were sorry." Raph had the decency to look abashed. He found it unnerving when Donnie was mad at him. Leo he could handle, but when it was Donnie or Mikey, he always worked to try and fix the problem quickly. "There's gotta be something to tell," he prodded as he began circling his brother. "I mean, c'mon, you're blushing."

Donnie matched his brother step for step. "It was just nice to have a relatively normal conversation with someone other than you guys for a change...we've got a lot of stuff in common and it was nice to be able to talk about those things..."

* * *

Coach Sykes blew her whistle. "All right, girls, gather round! Now it's Monday, and you know what that means. Rope climbing!"

There was a chorus of groans and other sounds of displeasure from the girls as they eyed the solitary rope hanging from the ceiling.

"Alvarez! You're up first!" Coach Sykes yelled. "Let's see if you can beat your time."

Tara stood quietly as she gazed at the rope as though measuring up an opponent. The other girls had pretty much ignored her during their warm up and stretching time. Other than the occasional glance in her direction, they continued to ignore her still. Tara was not bothered by it though. She was used to it. She was not very good at making friends. Being a Marine brat, Tara learned at an early age not to get too attached to people. What was the point when she and her family ended up moving within the space of two years? She sighed softly. But things were different now...

"Okay, Alvarez, you shaved two seconds off your time. Not bad, not bad. Let's see...O'Neil!"

Tara stood at relaxed attention. "Yes, ma'am?"

"You're up!"

"Yes, ma'am." Tara walked up to the rope.

Coach Sykes sighed. "You don't have to keep ma'aming me." She smirked. "I work for a living."

Tara grinned. "Sorry, ma'am...I mean coach..." She ignored the giggles and laughter of the other girls. "Old habits die hard, I guess."

Coach Sykes smirked. "All right, let's see what you can do," she said as she rest her stop watch. The best time here is three minutes. Ready, set...go!"

Tara jumped up, grabbed the rope and pulled her self up to the top--looking very much like a spider monkey as she swiftly climbed up and down the rope, taking just under 15 seconds. Tara smiled happily. She was proud of herself, she had shaved five seconds off her normal time. Out of habit, she turned to see if her dad had seen...only to remember that he was dead. Her smile faltered, and there was a tightness in her chest.

"Holy..."

Tara turned to find Coach Sykes and all the other girls in the class staring at her, jaws dropped in shock. Great...now they think I'm some kind of freak. Tara thought to herself before sighing softly. Oh, well...it won't be the first time...

Coach Sykes took a step forward. "How did you...?"

Tara shrugged, trying to appear nonchalant while on the inside she was screaming. "My dad was a Marine. He taught me everything he knew..." And then some... She thought inwardly.

* * *

"So Mikey tells me there's this girl..." Leo began softly as he leaned against the doorway of Donnie's lab that afternoon.

Donnie sighed as he tinkered away on a project. "Leo, don't you start, too. I only met her on line last night. I've never spoken to her before." He put down his screwdriver and took a sip of coffee.

"But still," Leo prodded gently. "It's not like you to attack your brothers...especially not Raph." He could not help sniggering softly at the image of his mild-mannered brother kicking Raph's ass. "I'm just wondering if maybe there's more than you're letting on."

Donnie rolled his eyes. "Yes, Leo, there's more. We've been meeting in dark alleys and having hot, wild, jungle monkey sex. Oh, and get this, she's carrying my mutant spawn."

Leo managed to keep a straight face for two heartbeats before he doubled over.

Donnie grinned and snorted with laughter, impressed by his own sarcasm. Raph must have been rubbing off on him somehow. "In all seriousness though, Leo," Donnie said as he took up a pair of needle-nose pliers. "All we did was talk."

"What about?"

Donnie smiled. "Books, movies, music, EQ2 strategies...we even started in on evolution. It was great, Leo. It was a nice, normal conversation, and she actually understood what I was talking about...we must've talked until almost two in the morning." His eyes widened a little. "I hope she got to school, okay..."

"School?"

"Yeah, she's sixteen."

"What was she doing up so late?"

Donnie shrugged. "She was wired...she said she had a lot of things on her mind..."

"You going to talk to her again?"

Donnie sighed softly and smiled softly up at his brother. "I want to...I really want to..."

Leo gave a small nod of understanding as he smiled fondly at his little brother. "I won't tell Splinter."

* * *

The day was more than half way over. Only two more periods to go once the bell rang to signal the end of lunch. Tara sat on a small bench under a tree near the edge of the quad. It was quite, and it gave her the chance to start her homework while she ate. She had just finished her geometry and was about to crack open A Tale of Two Cities when she noticed large shadows closing in on her. She looked up to find four large boys in letter-man jackets gathered around her. Tara knew right away that they weren't sophomores, and she sighed inwardly. What did they want? Warning bells went off in her head, but she kept her face carefully blank. "Yes?"

"You're new here, huh?" The larger of the four said. He had black curly hair and dark, beady eyes.

"Yes."

"I'm Tommy Calhoun. You better remember that."

Tara slowly arched an eyebrow. "Why? Is there going to be a test later?"

Tommy's goons chuckled, but instantly fell silent when Tommy glared at them. He was obviously the ring-leader. Tommy narrowed his eyes at Tara. "You smart ass...you think you're funny, huh?"

Tara smiled sweetly as she slowly closed her book, taking the time to mark her page. "Oh, I think I'm adorable." She noticed that other students had begun gathering around and she sighed inwardly. Typical...

"You won't think you're so adorable once we're done with you, little girl," Tommy said as he rubbed his fist with his hand. His cronies followed suit.

Tara slowly stood. "Was that a threat?"

Tommy sneered. "Yeah, it was, but if you give me all your money, I might forget about it..."

"Oh, you will, huh? And what if I tell you to shove it?" Tara knew she should not be baiting him, but he was starting to piss her off.

A dangerous glint entered Tommy's eyes. "You'll find out soon enough." He took a step forward.

Tara held out her left hand. "Trust me, dude...you don't want to do this." Her voice was low and calm. "I'm going to give you and your goons one chance to turn around and walk away."

Tommy smirked and grabbed Tara's hand. "I don't think so."

An almost evil grin played on Tara's lips. "Suit yourself, big boy..." Tara moved with lightning speed--striking Tommy hard in the solar plexus with the heel of her freehand. While the bully was doubled over, Tara gave him an upper-cut to the jaw before delivering a round-house to the stomach. "Anyone else feeling lucky?" she asked Tommy's cronies after he had fallen. Tara heard one of Tommy's goons move before she saw him, and she stopped him dead with an elbow in the gut before turning and kicking hard in the crotch.

When she saw the final two run in the opposite direction Tara grinned. "Yeah, you better run!" When she heard a throat clear behind her, she turned only to find herself face to face with Mr. Grundy, the principal. Oh, frack me... She thought to herself. Knowing it was too late to play the victim, Tara gave Mr. Grundy her best innocent smile and pointed at the two bullies on the ground. "They started it..."


	5. Chapter 4: Crime and Punishment

Thank you everyone for bearing with me while I reposted my chapters! And thank you everyone who's been reading and reviewing!

Disclaimer: All cannon characters are the property of Peter Laird, Kevin Eastman and Mirage Comics...respectively. I don't own them...unfortunately -,-

* * *

**Chapter 4: Crime, Punishment & Vindication**

* * *

April sat at her desk in her office at the news station, reading over the reports for that night. Every so often, she'd look up and gazed at a framed photo of Patrick, Tara and herself during happier times. It was taken two years ago in front of the castle at Disneyland on the last vacation they had taken together. As she gazed at the blissful, carefree smile on Tara's face, April found herself wondering if her niece would ever smile like that again...

The sudden ring of her phone ripped the reporter from her reverie. "April O'Neil," she said after answering on the second ring. Her eyebrows drew together. "Excuse me?" Her eyes widened. "In a fight? My niece got into a fight?" She stood and began pacing behind her desk as much as the phone cord would allow. "No, no, no, please I'm begging you. Don't do anything until I get down there. Please? Thank you. Thank you so much, I'll be right there!" April hung up the phone, grabbed her purse and coat then rushed out of her office. She stuck her head into her Boss' office on her way towards the exit. "Charles, I'm sorry, but I've gotta go!"

"What?" Charles jumped up from his chair. "What do you mean go? April, you can't go. You've got the news to do!"

"Get Judy to cover for me," April called over her shoulder as she ran towards the exit. "I've got a family emergency!"

* * *

Tara sat on a bench just outside the Principal's office, reading the last of the required chapters for 'A Tale of Two Cities'. While on the exterior she appeared calm, inside, she was fuming. As though being pulled from her last two classes on her first day at a new school was not bad enough, but now she was being held responsible for what had happened during lunch. Why was she in trouble? All she did was stand up for herself. Was that so wrong? When did it become a crime to protect ones person? And on top of all that, she had come to the conclusion that she hated the book she was being forced to read for class. "Man...this sucks..."

The sound of heels clicking rapidly on the polished hallway floor prompted Tara to look up, and she groaned inwardly when she saw her aunt appear around the corner. She was so not in the mood for a lecture right now.

April sat down beside Tara on the bench, her green eyes wide with worry. "Tara, sweetie...what happened?"

"Nothing," Tara said softly as she closed her book.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

The door to Mr. Grundy's office opened. "Ms. O'Neil, thank you for coming down so quickly. Please, let's go into my office."

April stood and followed the principal into his office with Tara not two steps behind her. "Mr. Grundy, I don't understand. You said Tara was in a fight. There isn't a scratch on her."

Mr. Grundy sighed. "No...but the two boys involved received plenty of damage."

April stared blankly at Mr. Grundy. "I'm sorry, I don't understand."

"Your niece is responsible for the physical assault on two male upperclassmen."

April blinked. "I'm sorry...two?"

"Actually, there were four," Tara said. "But two of them ran away."

April turned her attention to her niece. "Tara, what did you do? What happened?"

"They started it," Tara said simply before giving a small shrug of her shoulders. "I finished it."

Mr. Grundy sat down behind his desk, leaned back in his chair and steepled his fingers in front of his face. "Ms. O'Neil this is hardly an ideal way to begin at a new school. I have half a mind to suspend your niece as punishment for what she did."

April's eyes widened. "You can't do that! She just started. Do you have any idea how far behind that would put her? Please, Mr. Grundy...my niece is going through a lot right now."

"Be that as it may, Ms. O'Neil, that is still no excuse for using two boys as punching bags. What your niece did was wrong."

Tara's hazel eyes flashed gold. "When did self-defense become a crime? Are you saying that the next time I'm ganged up on by four boys that I should just let them do whatever they want to me?"

April gazed long and hard at Tara, seeing that she was telling the truth. When she turned her attention back to Mr. Grundy, her eyes were narrowed. "How dare you punish my niece for defending herself?"

"From where I was standing, that's not how it looked," Mr. Grundy sputtered.

Tara snorted. "Of course not, you came in at the end...after they're attempts at assaulting me."

April placed a hand on Tara's arm. "Let me handle this, sweetie." The reporter placed her hands on Grundy's desk, leaning forward a little. "Mr. Grundy, are you in the habit of making snap judgments without gathering all the facts? I know my niece. I know she would never attack anyone unless she felt threatened. Her father was a United States Marine. He taught her better than that. He taught her the meaning of honor and respect, which is more than I can say for the boys who get their jollies off of tormenting girls. You want to punish someone, punish the boys that you're portraying as the victims." April arched an eyebrow. "I don't think I need to remind you of my occupation, Mr. Grundy. How would it look to the School Board if it got out that you encourage brutality against girls?"

Mr. Grundy blanched. "You wouldn't..."

April grinned. "Try me."

Mr. Grundy sighed in resignation. "Very well...I won't take any action against your niece."

"And those boys?" April prompted.

"They will be dealt with."

April smiled, and removed her hands from the desk as she straightened. "Good. Then I guess we're done here. Come on, Tara. Let's go home."


	6. Chapter 5: Chatting and a Movie

Thank you everyone for bearing with me while I reposted my chapters! And thank you everyone who's been reading and reviewing!

**Disclaimer:** All cannon characters are the property of Peter Laird, Kevin Eastman and Mirage Comics...respectively. I don't own them...unfortunately -,-

* * *

**Chapter 5: Chatting and a Movie**

* * *

Donnie had just settled into his lab after his nightly patrol with his brothers. He stretched before sitting in his chair and relaxing. Their patrol had been relatively quiet that night...only two purse snatchers. The entire time, he could not wait to get back home. To his lab. To his computer...more importantly, to TurtleLovingGeek. Donatello had been the first of his brothers to return home, all but sprinting the entire way back. After getting making a quick stop in the kitchen for a cup of coffee, he retreated into the seclusion of his lab and waited. He did not wait very long. His eyes lit up with excitement and he smiled the moment he saw TurtleLovingGeek's screen name appear in his buddy list.

**PurpleTurtle:** Hi! :-)

He waited eagerly for a response, hoping that TurtleLovingGeek did not think he was a stalker or anything like that. He sighed and palmed his face. "How desperate do I sound?"

* * *

Tara smiled when the IM appeared. Having finished the last of her homework a few minutes earlier, she had bid her aunt a goodnight and escaped into her bedroom-- eager to unwind after her day and be alone with her thoughts...and of course PurpleTurtle.

**TurtleLovingGeek:** Hi, yourself! ;-) BRB in a sec...going to pop in a movie...

Tara jumped off the bed, turned on her television, keeping it at a low volume, and popped a disc into her DVD player. Climbing back into bed, she pushed 'play' on her remote.

**TurtleLovingGeek:** Back

**PurpleTurtle:** Front ;-)

Tara grinned and broke into soft peals of giggles.

**TurtleLovingGeek:** LOL, cute ;-p

* * *

Donnie smiled. "She thinks I'm cute..."

**PurpleTurtle:** Thanks, I try...so, what movie did you put in?

**TurtleLovingGeek:** 'Real Genius' :-)

Donnie's entire face lit up.

**PurpleTurtle:** O,O I LOVE that movie! :-D

**TurtleLovingGeek:** Me too! :-D

**PurpleTurtle:** Hang on a sec...let me put in my copy!

* * *

Donnie darted from his lab and into the central living area, leaping over discarded pizza boxes, comic books and other various items until he reached the couch and did a flip over it instead of taking the time to actually go around it--startling both Mikey and Raph who were playing a video game.

"Whoah, dude!"

"Geez! Watch it, brainiac!"

"Sorry! Sorry!" Donnie frantically searched through the DVDs, most of which were carelessly left in random, unceremonious piles. "Damn it, Mikey! Why can't you keep the movies in order?!"

"Uh..."

"And you wonder why the discs keep skipping? Well, maybe if you actually took the time to put them back in their cases, you wouldn't have that problem!"

"Geez, brainiac, what crawled up your butt and died?" Raph asked.

Donnie glared and chose to ignore his hot-headed brother as he continued searching.

Mikey grinned. "Does this have anything to do with that girl you were talking to?"

Donnie shot a quick glare in Mikey's direction. "Shut up, Mikey."

Raph grinned. "That would be a 'yes'."

"Dude, why are you looking for a movie when you're talking to her?"

Realization dawned on Raph's face. "Unless right now she's watchin' the same movie that you're looking for..." His grin widened. "I'm right, aren't I?"

Mikey chuckled. "Daaaaaaaawww, how cute! They're having a date. Dude, you're on a date, bro!" He grinned and sniggered. "How're you gonna kiss her goodnight?"

Raph sniggered and grinned lecherously. "You gonna slip her the tongue, little brother?"

Mikey grinned impishly. "Yeah, bro! Slip her the tongue!"

"Shut up, you two!" The purple-clad turtle blushed furiously. "AHA!!" Donnie jumped up and victoriously held the desired DVD above his head. "Victory is mine!" He sprinted back into his lab and locked the door behind him.

Raph and Mikey stared after their brother with raised eye ridges before turning to each other.

"That turtle's head ain't on right," Raph said with a grin.

Mikey chuckled. "You said it, bro. Should we be worried?"

Raph shook his head. "Nah, leave 'im alone." He grinned. "You should be worried about me kicking your tail in the game!"

Mikey's eyes widened as he saw Raph's fighter KO his. "Aw, man! No fair!"

* * *

Inside his lab, Donnie hurriedly popped the disc into the system as he sat back down in his chair. As the movie appeared on another screen, he sighed happily.

**PurpleTurtle:** Back :-)

**TurtleLovingGeek:** Front ;-p

Donnie grinned and laughed.

**PurpleTurtle:** Very cute ;-)

* * *

Tara grinned and giggled softly.

**TurtleLovingGeek:** Thanks...I try ;-p

**PurpleTurtle:** Sorry I took so long...my younger brother can never keep the movies in order, so I had to go hunting for it... -,-

**TurtleLovingGeek:** Aaawwww...poor baby ;3

Tara giggled again.

* * *

Donnie's heart fluttered a little and his smile grew a fraction of an inch. "Baby...?"

**PurpleTurtle:** Yeah, that's right...poor me, lol ;-p Man...this movie is awesome.

He could not believe that a girl actually liked this movie.

* * *

Tara smiled and nodded.

**TurtleLovingGeek:** Yeah...man, has the guy who plays Professor Hathaway ever not played a jerk?

**PurpleTurtle:** LOL! I don't think so...he was a jerk in 'Ghostbusters' and he wasn't exactly a nice guy in the first 'Die Hard' movie...man, I can't believe you like this movie...you really are elusive like a unicorn, lol ;-p

Tara had to stifle her laughter in Sammy's soft plastron.

**TurtleLovingGeek:** Yeah, I guess I am...but why wouldn't I like this movie? It's funny...and it's about people like me :-D

**PurpleTurtle:** This is true, lol ;-)

**TurtleLovingGeek:** Ever since I saw it for the first time, it's always inspired my science projects.

**PurpleTurtle:** Oh? Did you actually try to build a laser? o,O

**TurtleLovingGeek:** LOL. I wish, but my dad wouldn't let me...not after I accidentally set the microwave on fire in my attempts to increase the energy output in a decreased amount of time...

**PurpleTurtle:** LMAO!

**TurtleLovingGeek:** Yeah...you can't see, but I'm blushing right now...

**PurpleTurtle:** Awwww...;3 Okay, so what was your project then?

**TurtleLovingGeek:** Well, I attempted to grow a giant tomato...instead of the giant cherry in the movie

**PurpleTurtle:** Attempted? o,O

**TurtleLovingGeek:** Yeah...emphasis on the word 'attempted'...every single one exploded when it reached 15 lbs... -,- I just couldn't figure out how to fix the problem...-,-

**PurpleTurtle:** Aw, man...what did you end up doing?

**TurtleLovingGeek:** I ended up making a model of the solar system the night before...but I went all out. I figured if I was going to make something lame and cliche like that, I'd make it the best piece of cliché lameness anyone had ever seen. LOL ;-D

**PurpleTurtle:** How'd you pull that off?

**TurtleLovingGeek:** Well, I didn't just make a solar system model...I made a detailed diorama-model of the universe...I'm talking planets, stars, black holes...it was huge...I had to assemble it in pieces.

**PurpleTurtle:** How'd it go?

**TurtleLovingGeek:** I won 1st place :-D

Tara smiled as she remembered the project, her heart swelling with pride.

* * *

Donnie blinked, his mind going back to the photo he had seen in April's photo album...the photo of Tara standing beside a winning project that sounded just like the one TurtleLovingGeek was talking about. "Nah...it couldn't be." He chuckled softly. "Though, that would be a kick in the head..."

**PurpleTurtle:** Wow...awesome job :-)

**TurtleLovingGeek:** Thanks ;3

**PurpleTurtle:** So...how was your day?

**TurtleLovingGeek:** Up until I almost got suspended for fighting, it was fine, lol

Donnie's eye ridges shot up.

**PurpleTurtle:** o,O What happened?

* * *

Tara sighed and rolled her eyes at the memory.

**TurtleLovingGeek:** Oh, four upperclassmen thought it would be fun to gang up on me since I'm little...and the new kid. They thought I'd be an easy target...

She sniggered softly. "I sure showed them though..."

* * *

A soft growl escaped Donnie's throat. Like all his brothers, Donnie had been taught never to hit girls. They considered the abuse of women and children to be the lowest and worst type of cowardice.

**PurpleTurtle:** Did they hurt you?

**TurtleLovingGeek:** Nope...but I hurt them ;-p

**PurpleTurtle:** Oh? How so?

**TurtleLovingGeek:** Heh...they found themselves on the wrong end of a roundhouse kick...and a couple other things...

Donnie's eye ridges shot up. "That's right, she said she's into martial arts..." He smiled, happy that his friend knew how to protect herself.

**PurpleTurtle:** What form of martial arts do you follow?

**TurtleLovingGeek:** Well...technically it's not martial arts per say as it is unbridled butt-kicking, lol...

Donnie blinked. "What?"

**PurpleTurtle:** ...huh? o,O

* * *

Tara giggled.

**TurtleLovingGeek:** Well, at its basest form, it's Krav Maga...but combined with my gymnastics and what my Marine father taught me, it's kind of taken on a life of its own...

Tara's father had wanted to make certain his little girl could protect herself if the need ever arose. He had even taught her how to use weapons. Being a single parent, and a Marine, Patrick O'Neil knew only too well the fragile unpredictability of life. If anything ever happened to him, he wanted to ensure his precious child would be okay...

* * *

Donnie blinked and he felt his heart race. "Okay...this is getting too creepy..."

**PurpleTurtle:** You're a gymnast?

**TurtleLovingGeek:** Yeah, since I was five :)

**PurpleTurtle:** So your dad's a Marine? That's cool :)

"It can't be her..."

* * *

Tara sighed softly and gazed at her father's photo and dog-tags before turning back to her laptop screen.

**TurtleLovingGeek:** He was...he was killed during the transportation of a terrorist that had been intercepted not far from the military base...my mom was already dead, so I live with my aunt now...

Tara had no idea why she was talking about all this. Maybe it was because she was tired of being so strong when all she wanted to do was cry. Or maybe it was because she felt more comfortable and at ease with PurpleTurtle than she felt with anyone else right now.

* * *

**PurpleTurtle:** I'm so sorry...I can't even begin to imagine how it you must feel...

**TurtleLovingGeek:** It's okay...I'm dealing with it...or trying to...

**PurpleTurtle:** My brothers and I never knew our mom...our father is everything to us...we'd be lost without him...

Donnie sighed as the truth of his words sank into his mind. What would happen to them once Splinter died? Would they be all right? It was something neither he nor any of his brothers liked to think about.

* * *

Tara blinked, partially to get rid of the tears that threatened to spill and partially in reaction to what PurpleTurtle had said.

**TurtleLovingGeek:** You never knew your mom? None of you?

**PurpleTurtle:** Nope...

Tara's mind was at work with this information.

**TurtleLovingGeek:** So you're quadruplets?

**PurpleTurtle:** Yeah...and even though there is no exact middle in 4, somehow I still ended up with the position of middle-child...

Tara smiled and giggled softly.

**TurtleLovingGeek:** Poor baby...

* * *

Donnie's heart was like a sledgehammer in his chest, and it was with slow deliberation that he typed his next question.

**PurpleTurtle:** I hope you don't mind my asking but...what's your name?

**TurtleLovingGeek:** Tara...what's yours?

Donnie's heart stopped. "Oh...my...God! OH MY GOD!!"

* * *

Leo had been polishing his swords in his room when he heard Donnie's exclamation. Putting his twin blades down on his bed, the blue-clad turtle poked his head out of his room and stared in the direction of Donnie's lab. Mikey and Raph were kneeling on the couch, their gazes both turned in the same direction--their game long-since forgotten.

"What's going on?" Leo asked as he walked over to the couch.

"I dunno, bro...but it came from Donnie's lab."

Raph grinned and nudged Mikey's side. "D'ya think he and his 'girlfriend' are ya know?"

Mikey's eyes widened and he grinned at his brothers and sniggered. "It could be..."

Leo arched an eye ridge. "What are you talking about?"

Mikey grinned and looked over at Leo. "Donnie and his new girlfriend are having a date." He looked back towards the lab and rested his head on his arms.

"A date? How is that even possible?"

"They're watchin' the same movie together while they're talkin' on line," Raph explained.

"Okay, that seems normal enough...what were the two of you talking about before? What do you mean by 'you know'?"

Raph waggled his eye ridges suggestively. "You know...cyber sex."

Mikey sniggered.

"There's no way he's doing that," Leo said as he crossed his arms over his plastron.

"How do you know he isn't?" Raph said with a lecherous grin.

"Yeah, bro," Mikey said as he waggled his eye ridges. "How do you know?"

Leo rolled his eyes before shaking his head. "You guys are impossible."

* * *

Back in his lab, Donnie had managed to calm down, albeit a little.

**PurpleTurtle:** Donatello...but everyone calls me Donnie...

**TurtleLovingGeek:** Nice to meet you, Donnie :-)

**PurpleTurtle:** It's nice to meet you too, Tara...

**TurtleLovingGeek:** Donatello...that's not a name you hear nowadays...

**PurpleTurtle:** Yeah, our dad named us all after Renaissance masters...Leonardo is the eldest, followed by Raphael, me, and Michelangelo...

Knowing now who he was talking to, and knowing that they were going to meet somewhere down the line, Donnie saw no harm in sharing the names of his brothers. He toyed with the idea of telling Tara that he and his brothers were friends of April's, but decided not to at the last second.

**TurtleLovingGeek:** Wow...awesome names! :3

Donnie smiled softly, his heart fluttering in his chest. He had thought Tara was pretty when he saw her picture, but now...after talking to her, and getting a look into who she was...the purple-clad turtle felt a sense of near-weightlessness. She was beautiful, smart, funny...and just the thought of her was enough to make his breath catch in his throat.

**PurpleTurtle:** Thanks. Mikey was the one you kind of met last night...Raph was the one holding me back...

**TurtleLovingGeek:** ...Well, if they're ever on EQ2 remind me to kick their asses ;-D

**PurpleTurtle:** LOL! Thanks, but they're not into the whole MMORPG scene...they prefer kicking each others tails in Mortal Combat...or rather, Raph kicks Mikey's tail...Mikey attempts to kick Raph's ass ;-p

**TurtleLovingGeek:** LOL

Donnie wondered what her voice sounded like...

**PurpleTurtle:** Hey...do you have Vent?

**TurtleLovingGeek:** Yeah...but I need new headphones though. I'll see if I can pick some up tomorrow after school...

**PurpleTurtle:** Sweet :-)

Donnie smiled, and he felt his pulse race in excitement. If Tara's voice was half as nice as the rest of her was, Donnie had a feeling he might just be crazy enough to fall head over heals in love with her. His smile saddened and he sighed as he hung his head. "What good would come of it though? She'd never fall for a mutant turtle. Even if she did...I could never give her what she deserves...I could never be 'normal'."

* * *

Tara found herself smiling.

**TurtleLovingGeek:** You know, Donnie...I'm really having a great time...as silly or as corny as that may sound...

Tara blushed softly, unable to help noticing that the entire situation--watching a movie 'together' while talking--felt almost like a date.

* * *

Donnie smiled and felt his cheeks burn a little.

**PurpleTurtle:** Me too...maybe we could do this again?

**TurtleLovingGeek:** I'd like that...

Donnie's smile grew, his heart fluttering in excitement.

**PurpleTurtle:** So...what should our next movie be?

**TurtleLovingGeek:** What are your feelings on The Muppets? ;-)

**PurpleTurtle:** Love 'em ;-)


	7. Chapter 6: New Faces and More Changes

Thank you everyone for bearing with me while I reposted my chapters! And thank you everyone who's been reading and reviewing!

Disclaimer: All cannon characters are the property of Peter Laird, Kevin Eastman and Mirage Comics...respectively. I don't own them...unfortunately -,-

* * *

**Chapter 6: New Faces & More Changes**

* * *

_The next day during first break...  
_  
"Um, excuse me..."

Tara had been doodling aimlessly in her notebook, instead of solving the math problem in front of her, her thoughts obviously elsewhere when the soft, feminine voice to the right of her gently pulled her from her reverie. She looked up from her work and found a pretty girl with short brown hair, and large, sad, brown eyes sitting beside her on the bench. "Yes?"

"It's Tara, right?"

"Yeah...Tara O'Neil."

The girl smiled a little shyly. "I'm Kirby," she said as she held out a hand. It was thin like the rest of her. "Kirby Matthews."

Tara offered Kirby a small smile and gave her hand a firm, but gentle shake. "Nice to meet you."

"I, uh...I saw what you did yesterday...pretty impressive..."

"Yeah...I can imagine I attracted a lot of attention."

Kirby laughed softly. "You've no idea..." She became a little more serious. "Um...I was the one who got Principal Grundy...I'm sorry, I didn't know that you could fight like that. I was trying to help you...but by the time we got there...well...you know..." Kirby nervously bit her lower lip. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean for you to get in trouble."

Tara found she could not be mad at Kirby. Instead, she smiled. "It's okay, don't worry about it. It's not like you did it on purpose."

Kirby breathed a small sigh of relief. "I'm glad you're not mad at me."

Tara closed her book. "Nah, I'm not mad. Everything worked out in the end." She drew her eyebrows together. "Are you a sophomore too? I don't think I've seen you before."

Kirby shook her head. "Nope, I'm a junior."

Tara's eyes widened a little. "And you're talking to a little sophomore like me? Isn't that against some kind of rule?" She smirked a little.

Kirby giggled softly. "Eh, what do I care? Besides, I wanted to invite you to try out for the Flag Squad. You see, one of our members had to drop out, so we need to replace her...and after seeing how you can move, I thought it would be a good idea to ask you."

Tara blinked and arched an eyebrow. "Flag Squad? Is that like cheerleading?"

Kirby gave a small nod of her head. "Kind of...we're part of the Pep Squad, only instead of doing cheers and dancing around while clapping our hands, we do dance routines to music and do tricks with flags."

"That sounds interesting," Tara said.

Kirby smiled. "Flaggies also tend be nicer than regular cheerleaders...and not as slutty."

Tara giggled. "Well, that's good to know...but I don't know if I should. I don't exactly look like the cheerleading type," she said with a glance down at her underdeveloped chest.

Kirby gave a small wave of her hand and a small smirk. "Flaggies don't care about stuff like that. The regular cheerleaders look down on us already, so we don't really care what they think. We live by our own standards and recruit based on talent...not boob size."

"Good to know," Tara said softly.

Kirby smiled encouragingly. "The try-outs are today after school. Think you might be interested? You shouldn't have any trouble making the squad."

Tara was silent for a few moments as she thought it over. It would give her a means of staying limber and in shape now that she had to leave the gymnastics club she had belonged to in Virginia. Not to mention, the camaraderie that was common in teams would give her the opportunity to make friends. "Okay," she said with a smile. "What time after school?"

* * *

"April, you can't be serious," Charles said as he stood up behind his desk.

"I am, Charles," April said calmly as she brushed a strand of auburn hair behind her ear.

"If this is about money, I'll give you a raise."

April smiled. "My decision to take a sabbatical has nothing to do with money, and everything to do with my niece. She's been through a lot and she's still adjusting. She almost got kicked out of school yesterday because of a misunderstanding and I almost wasn't there for her. She needs stability right now, and I can't give that to her if I have to leave suddenly in the middle of spending time with her, or if I miss parent-teacher meetings because I have to cover a story. It's just me raising her, Charles..."

Charles sighed and hung his head, knowing there would be no talking his stubborn reporter out of her decision. "What will you do?"

"I've still got my dad's old shop. It was rebuilt after the fire. Instead of keeping it open only part time now, I'll have it running full-time."

Charles sighed and sat back down in his chair. "Are you sure I can't change your mind?"

April nodded. "I'm sure."

Charles sighed in resignation and rubbed his forehead before looking up at April again. "All right. Take whatever time you need." He gave April a small smile. "Your job will always be here for you when you get back."

* * *

Dressed in her gym clothes for the second time that day, Tara sat on the floor of the gym with ten other hopefuls, waiting for the try-outs to begin. As she slowly stretched and warmed up her muscles, she felt out of place amongst the other girls with their curvy, developed figures that were only emphasized by the skimpy, fitted clothing they wore. After being rejected by the regular cheerleaders, they were desperate for any opportunity offered by the Pep Squad, even if it was the Flag Squad. Tara sighed with derision as she stayed off to the side, away from the other girls, trying to ignore their whispers and covert glances.

"What am I doing?" She muttered softly to herself. "I'll look ridiculous in the squad's uniform. There's no way I'll be able to fill it out." She sighed softly. "I don't belong here…"

Tara never felt this way in the gymnastics world. There was no reason to...all the girls looked just like her in both height and build. Granted, some were a little heavier muscled than others, but that did not matter. The point was, it was an environment were girls did not care about being either flat or short. Boobs were merely things that got in the way. However, in this new environment, Tara could see that it was boobs that made the world go round--making her silent yearing for a more developed body scream in her head. She was just about to turn around and leave when the Flag Squad walked in dressed in their uniforms.

Unlike the regular uniforms, the sleeveless, fitted top of the flaggie uniform was longer-- stopping only an inch and a half above the belly button instead of four. Whereas the regular uniforms were black with purple lettering and detailing, the flaggie uniforms were purple with black lettering and detailing. As Tara watched the girls move, she could see the insides of the pleats of the short, pleated, purple skirt were also black. To top the outfit off, the girls each wore purple socks and black sneakers. It was without a doubt the most awesome uniform Tara had ever seen. The fact that purple was her favorite color did not hurt either. Any thoughts of leaving were pushed out of the small girl's mind. She had to be on the squad now. To quote the movie she had been 'watching' with Donnie last night, 'It was a moral imperative!'

Kirby smiled and waved at Tara as she walked by before taking her place beside her other squad-mates. Now that they were both standing, Tara could see that Kirby was about two inches taller than she was, and while she was on the skinny side, she could see the lean muscle tone that kept her from being skeletal. The tallest flaggie, a girl of about 5'5" with blue eyes and dark brown hair worn in a ponytail, stepped forward.

"Hi everyone! My name is Abby and I'm the squad captain. I want to thank you all for coming, and also let you know that while we'll only be able to choose one of you, we appreciate all your efforts."

The other girls on the squad clapped their hands in agreement.

"Because the open position needs to filled A.S.A.P., we'll be letting you know right away if you make the squad or not." Abby motioned to Kirby who in turn knelt down and put a CD into the portable boom-box the girls had brought in with them. "While my co-captain is prepping, I'm going to explain how this is all going to work." She held up a clipboard. "We have all your names on this list, and while the music is playing, I'm going to call each of you. When I call your name, you're going to freestyle to the music. This is so we can test your agility and all that good stuff. You'll dance until I blow my whistle." As she spoke, Abby held up the silver whistle that hung from her neck. When I blow the whistle, that's your signal to stop and move aside for the next girl who I'll call up to start grooving. Does this make sense to all of you?"

Tara and all the other girls nodded.

Abby smiled. "Good. Now, if we like your moves, then we'll ask you to stay and see how you are with the flags." As she spoke, Kirby, who had finished with the radio held up two short flags before giving them a small twirl. "Now," Abby continued. "We're not expecting you to be experts, but we at least want you to have some kind of affinity for being able to work with something in each hand...not to mention hand-eye coordination. We don't want you either poking yourself in the eye or hitting one of your fellow flaggies in the face." Abby smirked. "All right, now...are we ready?"

The ten hopefuls clapped and cheered. Tara quickly joined in with them.

Abby beamed. "All right, then. Ladies, move off to the side if you please...Kirby, start the tunes," she said as she consulted her list. The gym was suddenly flooded with Gwen Stefani's 'What You Waiting For?' "Carter! You're up first!"

Tara stood back and watched each girl as she was called, internalizing the beat of the song as she waited for her turn to come. There were three girls who were genuinely talented...the others were either too stiff, uncoordinated or simply could not find the beat of the music. It made Tara cringe just to watch them. The whistle blew.

"O'Neil! You're up."

Tara smiled when she saw Kirby flash her the thumbs-up sign, and quickly went to work. She started off at a slow run before doing a cartwheel, followed by a round-off, followed by an effortless series of different flips--all of which landed in time with the beat of the music. She then fell into a seamless floor routine with kicks, Russian splits and hand-springs.

When Abby blew the whistle, her eyes were wide--as were eyes of all the other flaggies. Kirby alone smiled softly. "O...okay, girls. If I call your names, please stay so you can advance to the next challenge. I your name isn't called, sorry you didn't make the cut, and thanks again for trying out." Abby consulted her list. "Carter...Greene...and O'Neil!"

* * *

"Yeah, Casey, come on over tonight for dinner. Well, I want to start introducing Tara to all of you. No, not the guys yet...I think she still needs a little more time to adjust to everything. Don't worry, I won't put it off much longer. Yeah, I can imagine Mikey and Raph are climbing the walls," she said with a fond chuckle and small roll of her eyes. "And yes, you heard me right, I'm taking a break from the news for a while. Yeah, I'm going to open the store on weekdays now instead of just weekends." April smiled. "I wouldn't mind if you were to give me a hand..." She giggled softly before becoming more serious. "Okay, listen babe, I have to let you go now, I'm trying to find Tara in this zoo they call a school. See you tonight around seven? Great, see you then!"

April hung up her cell phone and wandered around inside her niece's school. She hadn't seen Tara anywhere outside, even though she had waited a good twenty minutes. Hoping her niece was not in detention, April had gone inside to look for her. "Please, oh please let her have avoided having a disaster two days in a row..." she prayed softly.

She had just been walking past the gymnasium when she heard her last name being called. April peeked into the large room and her green eyes widened when she saw her little niece dancing and twirling around while twirling two short flags in her hands. "What the...?

* * *

The whistle blew. Abby was speechless for several moments as she simply stared at the tiny red-head in front of her. Drawing her flaggies into a huddle, she looked to Kirby. "Okay, Kirby...spill! Where did you find this girl? Why haven't we seen her at any try-outs before?"

Kirby grinned. "She's new. She just transferred here. She's a sophomore and she's never been in any kind of pep squad or drill team before, but in light of our situation I thought maybe we could look the other way on that..."

Samantha, a girl with a short, angular bob of blond hair and green eyes nodded. "I agree with Kirby. We'd be retards not to let her into the squad. You saw her. She's amazing."

Karen, a girl with long, black hair pulled back in a long, French braid sighed softly. "I totally agree."

Abby looked to Kirby. "You're the one who found her, Kirbs...do you think she can handle it?"

Kirby nodded, the memory of Tara unflinchingly facing the four biggest bullies in the school still fresh in her mind. "I do."

Abby nodded slowly. "Well, you girls know my vote. All in favor of allowing Tara on the squad, say 'aye'."

"Aye," all the flaggies said.

The huddle broke and Abby turned to face Tara, smiling broadly. "There is no question about who the newest member of our squad is. Welcome aboard, Tara."

Tara's entire face lit up. "I made it? I get to wear the awesome purple uniform?"

Kirby smiled and pulled Tara into a one-armed hug. "Yes you did, and yes you will."

Tara was smiling so big, her face hurt. "Wizard!"

* * *

"Stop moving," April reprimanded gently as she pinned the top of the uniform. The skirt had already been marked with pins and was ready to be sewn and hemmed up. It lay carefully on April's bed for when its time came.

"Sorry," Tara said sheepishly. "I can't help it, I'm just so excited!" Because the next game was in three days, there was no time to order a new uniform, which meant April had to size down the uniform left from the squad's drop-out. Tara did not mind though. She was all smiles. Dressed in a pair of yoga pants as she stood on a small stool while her aunt pinned the top of her squad uniform, Tara could not have been happier.

Though she had pins in her mouth, April smiled as she worked. "Yes, so I can see. Now, are you sure you'll be able to handle being on the squad? You just transferred to this school and it's not exactly the beginning of the year..."

"I know, Aunt April...but I'll be fine, trust me. I love pressure...I eat it for breakfast," Tara said with a grin.

April giggled softly. "Runs in the family..."

"So...who's coming over for dinner tonight?"

"My boyfriend, Casey."

Tara's eyebrows shot up. "You have a boyfriend?"

April arched an eyebrow. "Why is that so surprising?" She stuck the extra pins back in their small cushion. "Okay, it's done, let me help you take it off."

Tara carefully slipped out of the top. "Nothing it's just...I dunno. It's hard for people my age to imagine grown-ups dating, I guess..."

April grinned and sniggered softly as she carefully placed the top down on the bed beside the skirt. "Well, who do you think started the trend?"

Tara giggled as she slipped into a tank top. "All right, all right, point taken." She looked down at her appearance. "Guess I'll go change then."

"You don't have to get dressy. Just jeans will be fine. Casey is a pretty casual person," April said with a small grin.

* * *

"So, you're the Tara I've been hearin' so much about," Casey said as he smiled at the little red-head from his seat on the couch.

Tara smiled a little shyly at the tall, strongly built man with shoulder-length, black hair. His eyes were friendly as they gazed at her, but Tara could sense something else behind them. "Yeah, that would be me," she said softly as she finished setting the table for the three of them. April was busy in the kitchen and the scent of grilled pork chops filled the apartment, making Tara's stomach growl.

"Ape tells me you got in a fight on your first day," Casey said after taking a swig of his beer.

Tara slightly quirked an eyebrow. Ape? Since when was her aunt a primate? "Yeah, well...they had it coming," she said as she sat down in the recliner across from the couch.

Casey threw back his head and laughed. "One of my favorite excuses."

Tara blinked. "But it's true...they ganged up on me and tried to beat me up because I wouldn't give them my money...that and I was being a smart-ass," she grinned. "But I totally kicked their asses."

"Language, Tara," April gently scolded from the kitchen.

"Nertz," the little red-head muttered under her breath.

Casey chuckled. "Don't worry, your aunt gets on my case about my mouth too." He smiled and rested his gaze on Tara's "Good girl, though...standing up for yourself. There ain't nothin' wrong with that."

Tara snorted softly. "That's not what the principal said. He was ready to kick me out."

Casey sighed and took a sip of his beer. "Yeah, April told me about that...how she had to resort to blackmail," he said with a chuckle. "Don't worry to much about it, kiddo...you were right in what you did. Your principal is just a pompous ass who doesn't know his head from his elbow."

"Casey!"

"Sorry, babe," Casey said sheepishly with a conspiring grin directed at Tara,

Tara giggled behind her hand. She already knew she liked Casey. "I made the Flag Squad today."

Casey blinked. "What's that?"

"It's like cheerleading, but with flags," she said with a grin.

"April, why you lettin' the girl parade around half naked in front of people?"

"Because she's good! You should've seen her today at the try-outs. Besides, she wore a lot less when she was a gymnast." April came out of the kitchen then a hot platter in each hand. "Okay, guys. Soups's on," she said with a smile.


	8. Chapter 7: Late Night Talks

Thank you everyone for bearing with me while I reposted my chapters! And thank you everyone who's been reading and reviewing!

Disclaimer: All cannon characters are the property of Peter Laird, Kevin Eastman and Mirage Comics...respectively. I don't own them...unfortunately -,-

* * *

**Chapter 7: Late Night Talks**

* * *

**TurtleLovingGeek:** Hello, you ;3

Donnie smiled and his heart fluttered a little in his chest when Tara's IM popped up.

**PurpleTurtle:** Hey there ;-) Oh! Did you manage to get the new headphones today?

**TurtleLovingGeek:** Yep...got them right here ;)

**PurpleTurtle:** Awesome! Let me give you my Vent codes, just a sec...

Donnie's heart raced in his chest. He was finally going to hear what Tara sounded like. "Oh, man...I hope I don't come across sounding like a dork..." He typed the codes into the IM screen and put on his headphone/mic combo, logged into Vent and waited. He did not have to wait long. The soft fanfare signaled Tara's arrival.

"Hi!" Donnie said happily.

Tara giggled softly. "Hi."

Small shivers ran through Donnie when he heard the soft, gravely quality of Tara's voice. "How's it going?"

"Pretty good. You mind if I finish up my homework while we talk?"

"No, go ahead. Did you want to pick this up another time? I don't wanna distract you."

Tara giggled softly as she went through the last of her math homework. "Don't worry about it. I can talk and equate at the same time."

"Cool." Donnie was quiet for a moment. "Has anyone ever told you that you sound like Abby from 'NCIS'?

Tara smiled. "Nope, but I'll take that as a compliment. She's one of my favorite characters. I love that show."

"Me too!"

"I've thought about maybe going into forensics when I grow up. It seems like it would be really interesting."

"I'm guessing there's a 'but' somewhere in there," Donnie chuckled softly.

Tara sighed and gave a small giggle. "Well...there's just so many things that I want to do...and there's only one of me. I just can't decide what it is I'd want to spend the rest of my life doing..."

Donnie smiled. "Well, you're still young. You've got time to figure it out."

Tara grinned and giggled softly. "This is true. By the way, has anyone ever told you that you sound like Special Agent McGee?"

Donnie chuckled. "Not until now...should I take it as a compliment?"

"Absolutely. I'd take McGee over DiNozzo any day of the week."

"Really?"

"Totally. Nerds and geeks are hot...and I'm not just saying that because I am one." Tara giggled.

"Can you believe McGee and Abby never really get together?"

"I know! They just need to climb on top of each other and do it, already! They're retarded for each other!"

Donnie laughed out loud. "R...retarded for each other? I've never heard it put quite like that."

"Well, it's true!" Tara sniggered. "I mean, they can't stand it when the other is dating someone else."

Donnie chuckled. "Yes, this is true..." He sighed softly, a smile on his face. "Okay...here's the ultimate question...do you prefer Kate Todd or Ziva David?"

Tara smiled. "Ziva. There's no question about that. She kicks ass! I'd say I'm a cross between Abby and Ziva...I'm a geek who kicks ass!"

Donnie grinned. Join the club, he thought to himself. "So that would make you a cool hybrid...like an 'Abiva'." He chuckled softly.

"Or a 'Zibby'!" Tara giggled.

Donnie laughed. "Zibby...I like that. That's cute. I think I found a new nick-name for you."

"Oooo, cool. I like it!" Tara was silent for a moment. "Gibbs reminds me a lot of my dad...same personality, very similar mannerisms...he was even building a boat in his basement." She giggled. "I never could figure out how he was planning on getting it out of there, though..."

Donnie chuckled softly. "Did he smack you upside the head?"

Tara giggled. "No, he'd never hit me...but he'd tap my nose."

"Sounds like he was a great guy," Donnie said softly.

"He was..."

Donnie tried to lighten the mood, not wanting Tara to get depressed. "DiNozzo reminds me of both Raph and Mikey."

"Oh?"

"Yeah...a smart-ass like Raph, but a prankster like Mikey," he said with a chuckle.

Tara giggled. "You must have your hands full."

"You can say that again."

Tara sniggered impishly. "You must have your hands full."

Donnie laughed aloud. "I walked right into that one, didn't I?"

"Yep, you sure did." Tara giggled.

"Cute," Donnie aid with a soft chuckle. "Veeeeery cute."

Tara giggled. "Thanks, I try."

Donnie smiled, simply enjoying the sound of Tara's voice. "So, how was your day?" He wished they could be having this conversation face to face...

Tara finished the last of her math and closed the book triumphantly before sliding both it and her binder in her backpack. "Actually, it was great."

"Oh? Do tell. Wait a minute...you didn't get in another fight, did you?"

Tara sniggered. "No, not today...but I did kick some serious ass, though..."

"Oh? And without fighting, no less..." Donnie chuckled. "I'm intrigued. Tell me more."

"I tried out for the Flag Squad today."

"You mean like cheerleading?"

"Yeah, but with flags. We perform acrobatic dance routines while twirling two short flags each."

"Cool. So..." Donnie prompted. "What happened?"

Tara grinned. "I made the squad."

Donnie was silent for several moments, unable to see anything but the vision of Tara dressed in a cheer leading uniform dancing through his mind. "Wow! Congratulations," he said once he found his voice.

"Thanks! It's even better because the color of the uniforms." She settled herself amongst her pillows and happily hugged Sammy to her.

"Oh? Why's that?"

"Because they're purple...my favorite color. There's black in them too, but they're mostly purple."

Donnie had to catch his breath. The fact that Tara would be wearing his color was more than a little exciting. "Wow...that really sounds great...I wish I could see. I mean, I'll bet your the best one on the squad," he said a little hurriedly.

Tara chuckled. "Thanks...I wouldn't go that far, but I am pretty good." She found herself wishing Donnie could see her too. "Too bad you're not in New York," she ventured at last. "You could come to our game on Friday."

"I am in New York," Donnie said before he could stop himself. "Manhattan, actually."

"Really?" Tara's excitement was more than evident. "Me too! What school do you go to? Oh, man...it would be so awesome if we were actually in the same school!"

"Uh, my brothers and I don't go to school. Well...we're home-schooled."

"All of you? Wow, well...that's cool. So...do you think you can come? I can have some tickets put aside for your brothers too if you want..." While Tara was usually more cautious than this around people she spoke to on line, no warning bells were going off inside her head. She felt, or more to the point, knew that she could trust Donnie.

Donnie wanted to say 'yes' so badly! Never in his life did he wish he was human, more than that precise moment. "I can't...it's not that I don't want to, because trust me, I do...but our father doesn't like us going out at night. He's really over protective." How he hated lying to her...

"Oh..." There was a thread of disappointment in Tara's voice. "Well, I can understand that..."

"Maybe we can meet some other time?" Donnie offered. "I'll have to check and see when I'm next free...our dad keeps us pretty busy."

"Okay, that sounds fair."

The wheels turned in Donnie's head. "Um...what school do you go to? Maybe I can mosey on over if you ever have an afternoon game." Donnie rolled his eyes at himself and groaned inwardly. Mosey? Who says 'mosey' anymore? He asked himself.

"Roosevelt High...go bears!" Tara giggled softly.

Donnie went on line and looked up the location, making a mental note of the address. Maybe the four of them could swing by on Friday while they were on patrol... Donnie smiled and his heart fluttered at the idea of catching a glimpse of Tara and watching her candidly. After all, if they could not meet yet, then at least he could watch her from a distance...


	9. Chapter 8: Tara Meets the Turtles!

Thank you everyone for bearing with me while I reposted my chapters! And thank you everyone who's been reading and reviewing!

Disclaimer: All cannon characters are the property of Peter Laird, Kevin Eastman and Mirage Comics...respectively. I don't own them...unfortunately -,-

* * *

**Chapter 8: Tara Meets the Turtles**

* * *

_Friday Night...  
_  
"Dude, where are we going?" Mikey whined. "We finished our patrol, let's go home."

"I just think we should expand the perimeter of our patrols," Donnie replied weakly as he hurriedly led the way over different rooftops. "Is that so wrong?" They were almost there...not that much further. If they moved fast enough, they might just be able to catch the end of the game...

Leo and Raph each raised an eye ridge as they exchanged glances. It was Leo who stepped in front of his purple-clad brother, further preventing him from moving forward.

"Donatello." That was all Leo said to prompt his brother. It was simple, but the authority in his voice did the work for it. If it had been Raph, this approach would not have worked. Leo would simply have gotten a punch in the jaw for his trouble. But this was Donnie. Leo knew he would have no trouble getting an answer from his brainy brother.

Donnie managed to meet Leo's stoic, unmoving gaze for two heartbeats before he sheepishly ducked his head.

Leo sighed and softened his gaze by a fraction. "Donnie, what's going on?"

"Nothing...I just..."

"Is this about that girl you've been talking to?" Leo asked.

Donnie shuffled his feet and nodded slowly.

Mikey and Raph smirked at each other.

"Lookit the braniac being all impulsive," Raph chided playfully. "Never knew he had it in him."

Mikey sighed and attempted to look serious., "It's always the quiet ones."

Raph sniggered and grinned lecherously. "Yep...probably gonna sneak to her window and watch her undress..." He clapped Donnie on the back of his shell. "Good on ya, little brother."

Donnie's face felt like it was on fire. "It's not like that!"

"Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuure," Mikey said with a conspiring wink.

Leo silenced his lewd, younger brothers with a glare before sighing, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose ridge. "Donnie..."

"I'm sorry Leo. but...it's just..."

Leo opened his eyes. "Let me just ask you this...just what were you planning on doing? What was your grand plan for when she realized that you're a giant turtle?"

"I haven't told her," Donnie said softly. "She's cheerleading at her school's basketball game tonight...I just...I just wanted to see her...to look at her...to be near her somehow. She would've never known..."

Mikey's eyes widened. "Dude...did you just say she's a cheerleader? AWESOME!"

Raph grinned lecherously as the thought of big-breasted girls dancing around in tiny outfits played through his mind. "Why didn't you say so, little brother? C'mon...which way is her school?"

Leo glared at Raph and Mikey before gently but firmly gripping his younger brother's shoulders as he looked into his eyes. "Donnie, this can't go on and longer. It was fine when it just seemed like something harmless, but now...it's turned into an obsession. It's not only dangerous and unhealthy to you, but it's dangerous to our family. You're not thinking clearly. This girl is affecting your judgment. You have to let her go."

Donnie sighed and hung his head. "I can't..."

Leo looked to Raph to lend a hand. He was not disappointed.

"Aw, sure you can, little brother," a now-sobered Raph said as he lightly patted the back of Donnie's shell. "You're made of stronger stuff than that."

Leo nodded. "You are. You have the strength to let her go."

Raph grinned. "Besides, you've seen cheer-leaders on T.V...they all look alike. Another girl like her will come along, you'll see."

"Raph..." Leo reprimanded.

Donnie sighed and slightly shuffled his feet. "It's more complicated than that, guys...and besides, Raph," he said with a glare at his lecherous, older brother. "There's no other girl like her in the whole world."

Mikey gave a small roll of his eyes. "Dude, how is it complicated? So you chatted a few times on line, big deal. And even if you cybered that's all no strings attached, isn't it?"

Donnie blushed deeply. "We never cybered and it is complicated. Even if I wanted to let her go...I couldn't..."

Leo sighed. "Why not?"

Donnie averted his eyes. "Because it's Tara..." he said softly.

All his brothers were silent. When the silence was finally broken, it was Mikey who broke it.

"Wait a minute...Tara? April's niece, Tara? Tara O'Neil? Are we talking about the same Tara, here?"

Donnie nodded slowly. "See what I mean? Even if I let her go, I can't let her go...she's April's niece and April is our friend. Tara's going to be a part of our lives...of my life no matter what."

Leo sighed in exasperation. "I can't believe you. April told us to stay out of things until Tara had time to adjust, and what do you do? You track her down on line."

"I didn't know," Donnie said in his defense. "I didn't know until a few days ago. When I saw Tara's photo at April's I thought she was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen in my life. Then I start talking to this unknown girl on line and I connect with her instantly both mentally and emotionally. I could feel something there, and I have a feeling she felt it too. And then I realized that both these girls are one and the same...it all just hit me like a ton of bricks!" It was his turn for exasperation and he broke away from his brothers. "I knew you guys wouldn't understand. How can you when I don't even understand what's going on inside of me?! I've got all these feelings boiling up inside of me...feelings that I've never felt before, and I don't understand them! I bet your guys just love that, don't you?" He sat on the edge of their current rooftop, hugged his knees to his plastron and looked down at the city below him.

Leo, Raph and Mikey stared helplessly at each other. They had no idea how to deal with their brother in his current state. Always mild-mannered and calm, Donnie now appeared on the edge of a nervous break-down. It was unnerving, and neither of his brothers knew the right thing to say.

Finally, Raph gave a small shrug of his shoulders and strode over to the edge, sitting beside his brother. He lightly nudged Donnie's shoulder to make sure he had his brother's attention. "Listen, little brother...if there's one thing that's hard for anyone to understand, it's feelings. Trust me, man...I know."

Leo sat down on Donnie's other side and placed a comforting arm around his shoulders. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Donnie sighed. "She's...she's all I can think about. I count the seconds until I'm able to talk to her. I like her...I mean, really like her...and I can't do anything about it." He hugged his knees tighter to him. "How can I when she's a human and I'm a..."

"A giant, mutant turtle?" Mikey offered as he sat down on Raph's other side.

Donnie sighed. "Yeah..." He was silent for a few moments. "What if she hates me when she realizes I'm the one she's been talking to?"

"You told her your name?" Leo asked.

All Donnie could do was nod slowly.

"Dude..." Mikey said softly.

"I couldn't help it," Donnie said. "I had suspicions of who it was I was talking to...and you know how I am...I just had to know the answer. I asked her what her name was and it was only fair that I told her what mine was she told me hers."

"You could've lied," Raph said with a slight growl.

"I couldn't. I hate lying...I'm horrible at it. Besides...I always felt guilty after every lie I told her...no matter how small it was."

"Did you tell her anything else?" Leo asked.

"Only that I have three brothers, and that we live alone with our father. Oh...and I may have told her your names..." Donnie said sheepishly. "We never once got on the subject of looks..." He groaned. "Aw, shell...she probably thinks I'm some kind of McGee look-alike..."

Mikey blinked. "Okay, you lost, me bro..."

"Special Agent McGee from 'NCIS'," Donnie said miserably.

"Ohhhhh," Mikey said.

Raph blinked. "McGee? Really? She'd pick McGee over DiNozzo?"

Despite his misery, Donnie chuckled softly. "Yeah...she's got a thing for geeks and nerds...she said so herself."

Raph rolled his eyes. "You two are perfect for each other." The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them, and he instantly regretted them. "Donnie, I..."

"No...no, you're right," Donnie said as he hung his head. "We are perfect for each other...in every way but one." He clenched his large, three-fingered hands into tight fists.

Leo hated seeing any of his brothers in pain, and it broke his heart to see Donnie like this and not be able to fix the problem. Giving his brother's shoulder a squeeze, he sighed and gazed down at the world below them. "I can see why you're frustrated, Donnie..." he said softly.

"It's just not fair," Donnie said softly. "That mutagen made us human enough to be attracted to human females...but what human female would want us?"

Not knowing how to respond to that, Leo, Mikey and Raph simply stayed silent. While they had never really verbalized on the subject until now, they were all haunted by it. The fear that they would live out their lives without ever knowing love loomed over their heads. They had each other, yet they were alone. They had tried to be there for each other throughout their lives, but there were just certain needs that brothers could not fill...

Donnie's mind drifted to thoughts of Tara...of her photos and of their conversations. "You guys have no idea how great she is. She's so smart...she's got the quirkiest sense of humor, she's just that right mixture of beautiful and cute that makes her hot...and she actually gets what I say when I start to ramble. She's...she's perfect." The smallest of smiles tugged on the edges of Donnie's mouth. "She's my unicorn..."

"Your what?" Leo, Raph and Mikey asked in unison as they each raised an eye ridge.

Donnie smiled fondly. "That's what she calls herself every now and again. She keeps saying she's elusive like a unicorn because she's not like other girls."

"Well...on that subject, doesn't her screen name say that she's a turtle lover?" Raph asked. "Maybe it won't be so bad when she finds out who and what you are."

Donnie sighed. "Turtle lover or not, somehow I think the sight of a giant, walking, talking turtle might freak her out. I mean, April freaked when she first met us, remember?"

Leo smiled gently. "Yes, and now she's one of out best friends in the whole world. You see? Things may not be as bad as you think they are."

Donnie hung his head. "Maybe not on the friend front. But..." he drifted off.

"You think you might want somethin' more?" Raph asked.

"Yeah," Donnie said softly. "I think I might...but what are the chances of that happening when she gets a look at me? Slim to none."

Mikey peered around Raph so he could look at Donnie. "But dude...even if she was fine with you being a turtle...she's April's niece...April's kinda like our sister...won't it feel weird?"

Donnie sighed. "I thought it would be once I figured out who she was, but...it's not. The thought of her still makes my insides all fluttery. And even if by some miracle, she doesn't mind my being a turtle...what'll April say?" He groaned and palmed his face. "Shell, I'm so screwed..."

* * *

"Bye, girlies. I really had a great time...thanks for the pizza. See you at school on Monday," Tara called as she waved to her fellow flaggies. It was a few hours after the game and the Flag Squad was just leaving the pizza parlor they had gone to in celebration for their school's victory as well as to welcome their newest member. Wanting her niece to make friends, April had let Tara go with the promise that she would come straight home afterwards.

"You sure you don't want to share a cab with us?" Kirby asked as she held the door open for the other girls on the squad. "You'll get home a lot quicker."

Tara smiled as she fastened the toggles of her black, wool coat that came to just below her mid thigh--two inches longer than the skirt of her uniform. "Yeah, I'm sure. I have to get familiar with this city sometime...why not now?"

"But it's dark," Samantha called as she stuck her head out the door. "And you're still in your uniform."

Tara chuckled and shrugged the long, nylon shoulder bag that carried her flags over her shoulder. "I'll be fine, don't worry. Thanks anyway, though," she said with a final wave to her friends as she pulled the large hood of her coat over her head before turning and all but skipping happily down the sidewalk.

* * *

_Rooftop, a couple hours later..._

"Hey guys," Casey said as he came upon the four turtles while on his own patrol. "What's goin' on? We havin' a party or somethin' up here?"

"Hardly," Donnie said morosely. "I'm just meditating on how pathetic and lonely my life is and how I'm doomed to die alone without ever knowing the love of a woman. Care to join me? No, wait...who am I kidding? You already have the love of a woman. Lucky you...lucky, lucky Casey..."

Casey blinked, shocked to hear such words come from Donnie's mouth. He had always assumed that Raph had the corner market on life angst. "What's his damage?" He asked Raph in a whisper. "When did the sweet little geek turn emo on us?"

Raph sighed. "Don't ask.."

The sound of Donnie's Cell Shell beeping dragged him partially out of his dismal mood, and he flipped it open to find April's frantic face looking back at him. "April, you look upset, what's wrong?"

"It's Tara! She's missing!"

Donnie felt his heart stop and his blood run cold as his eyes widened.

Casey looked over Donnie's shoulder so he could look into the screen. "April what are you talking about? Weren't you at the game with her?"

"Yes, but her squad wanted to take her out for pizza afterwards to officially welcome her to the team. I shouldn't have let her go, but I want her to have friends. It's been over five hours now since the game!"

"Maybe she's still with her squad mates?" Leo offered.

"She's not! I just called them, and they said she left to come home two hours ago! Oh, God! This is my fault! She could be lying in a gutter somewhere and it'll be my fault!" Tears streamed down April's face.

"April, babe...calm down." Casey's voice was unusually calm as he sought to settle his girlfriend down. "Remember to breathe, okay? We'll all go looking for her, now you just stay there and stay calm, okay?"

"Relax, April," Leo said calmly. "We'll find her. I give you my word."

"Yeah," Raph assured. "If she's out there, we'll find her. Who knows this city better than us?"

"We'll head out now," Donnie said once he had found his voice. "Where was the pizza parlor? We'll start there." He kept his voice calm for April's sake, but inside, he was screaming.

"Columbus and 69th!"

Donnie nodded. "All right. We'll keep you posted." He closed his cell and jumped to his feet. "We should split up. We'll cover more ground that way."

Leo nodded. "I agree. Mikey, start at the pizza parlor and work your way around there...she may not have gotten far, but just in case...Raph, take the Lower East Side, Casey, take the Upper East Side, I'll take the west side, Donnie, take Central Park. Be careful and remain unseen."

All nodded their ascent before taking off in their designated directions.

* * *

Tara slid her hands into her coat pockets. "Well, this is just great. I seem to have taken a wrong turn...everywhere! I hate this city! Everything looks the same! Aunt April is never going to let me live this down. Frack! Where the Hell am I?!" She grumbled and grouched under her breath as she walked on. "Just call Aunt April." She gave her head a firm shake. "No, I can do this myself! I'll take the bus." She groaned. "How will I know what bus to take when I don't even know where I am?" She sighed as she walked. "All right, fine...so I'll take a cab." She groaned again. "I don't know where the frack I am...how much will that cab ride cost me if I'm on the opposite side of town? I don't have that kind of money on me. Fuck!"

Tara suddenly stopped dead in her tracks, not caring that people grumbled as they were forced to go around her. The little hairs on the back of her neck stood on end and she could hear her heart pound in her head. She was being watched. Worse than that, she was being followed...

"Frack!"

All thoughts of calling her aunt flew out Tara's mind and were replaced with thoughts of either evading or neutralizing the threat. Quickening her steps, she pushed her way down the street. She could see Central Park just up ahead. The park. "I can either lose them there or have a show-down where I've got room to move...whichever comes first..." Tara hurried towards her destination and jumped over the brick wall that separated that portion of the park from the busy streets.

"What the Hell am I doing? I'm in the park? At night?! Oh, real bright, Tara. Brilliant! What if I get mugged by different muggers? Okay, okay, focus! One problem at a time..."

After ducking down and weaving in and out of trees and bushes, Tara came to a small, deserted clearing. She stood and waited. The feeling was still there. She groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose before putting her hands on her hips. "I might as well get this over with," she said with a sigh. "Come out, come out, wherever you are!"

Tara did not have long to wait before five thugs emerged from behind trees. She calmly regarded the young men with calm, cold indifference as she sized them up, her hazel eyes shifting to pure gold. Their lecherous gazes made her feel dirty.

"Little girls shouldn't be walking the streets alone..."

"Yeah...they could get into some serious trouble."

They all began closing in on Tara.

"Trouble for her...but fun for us."

"You said it...I get her first!"

Just a little closer...

"Why do you get her first?"

A little closer...

"Because she ain't been plucked yet...and I don't like sloppy seconds."

NOW!

With blinding speed, Tara unzipped her shoulder bag, pulled out her flags and leapt into action. Her flags were a blur of purple and black as she twirled them--striking hard and fast with her body and make-shift weapons at the faces and other vital areas of her opponents. The metal rods of her flags made sickening, cracking sounds as they met with bone. Blood spattered as Tara delivered powerful kicks and blows to noses and jaws. Having taken her would-be attackers completely off guard, and knowing just where and how to hit them, the entire ordeal took less than five minutes--leaving Tara standing in the center of the bleeding, unconscious bodies.

* * *

In the branches of a nearby tree, Donnie pulled out his cell. "Guys, I found her," he whispered into the mouthpiece. "She's fine...I actually got here just in time to see her take on five Purple Dragons. I just turned on my homing beacon so you guys can find us when you get here."

"Copy that, Donnie," Leo's voice crackled. "Heading to you."

"Let April know she's okay and that we're bringing her home," Donnie added, still in awe at what he had seen Tara do. Wow...that girl sure can move...

"Will do."

Just as Donnie was about to determine his next move, mainly the best way to approach Tara and get her back to April's without freaking her out, fifteen Purple Dragons emerged from the shadows. These ones were more heavily armed than the first ones.

"Shit!" he hissed as he drew his bo staff.

* * *

Tara's eyes widened and her face blanched when she saw the larger group of thugs approaching her. Five guys she could handle. But fifteen? She was not even sure she could outrun them all...

"You just made a big mistake, little girl."

"We're gonna bleed you dry..."

"But not before we rough you up and have some fun with you..."

FUCK!

The sound of something dropping behind her made Tara whirl around, ready to strike at whoever was coming at her from behind. She stopped cold at what she saw. Was that...a giant turtle? She silently prayed he was on her side... She would hate to have her ass kicked by her favorite animal in the whole world.

When the turtle leapt into action and began attacking the thugs, Tara could not stop the smile from tugging on the corners of her mouth. "Wizard!" She jumped back into the fray and helped the giant turtle in the fight. Between the two of them, they took out nine of the thugs before the ones left standing took off running.

"Fuck, man! It's one of those green freaks!"

"Run!"

Tara stood and watched as the remaining thugs ran in the opposite direction. "Yeah, you better run!" she shouted as she picked up a rock and chucked it at one of the fleeing figures--hitting him between the shoulder blades. Tara laughed when she saw him stumble.

Still smiling, she turned to the giant turtle and her smile only grew as she took in the sight of him. He was real. And he was magnificent with those strong, muscled legs, arms, and his purple bandanna draped so gracefully over his strong...Tara blinked. Was he wearing purple? "Nah...it couldn't be...could it?" Tara took two steps towards the turtle who was simply gazing at her with a mixture of fear, nervousness and something else that Tara could not quite place.

Tara blinked and slowly quirked her head to the side as she took another step closer. "Donnie?" she asked hesitantly.

The turtle blinked in surprise. "H...how did you know?"

Tara smiled and closed the distance between them. Donnie stood about three inches taller than she did, so she only had to tilt her face up a little. "Elementary, my dear Purple Turtle. You're a turtle...and you're wearing purple." She giggled softly. "It's kind of a no-brainer." Her smile became teasing. "Although, now I can see why you didn't come to the game tonight."

A nervous chuckle escaped Donnie's throat. "Yeah...I guess you're right." He nervously shuffled his feet. "Um...not to press my luck or anything, but...aren't you freaked or at least weirded out by this?"

Tara's smile grew. "Why? You're a giant turtle...you're awesome!" She threw her arms around Donnie's neck and hugged him. "It's great to meet you face to face, Donnie."

Donnie was at a complete loss as to what to do. His mind reeled in shock at Tara's unquestioning acceptance at who and what he was, while his body screamed for him to wrap his arms around her small, lithe frame. It was with trembling arms that Donnie slowly returned Tara's hug and held her close. She was so small in his arms...and oh, God did she smell good! Donnie deeply breathed in her scent while trying to remain subtle about it. Vanilla and...was that lilac?

"Oh, by the way...here," Tara said as she turned her face and pressed a kiss to Donnie's cheek.

Donnie's heart beat wildly in his chest and his breath caught in his throat. "Wha...what was that for?" he managed to choke out once he found his voice.

Tara grinned and chuckled softly as she pulled back just enough to look up into Donnie's face. "You mean besides for saving my butt? It's a 'thank you'."

Donnie smiled softly. Gently and his heart fluttered. "You're welcome..."

There came the sound of a throat clearing, prompting both Tara and Donnie to face the owner. Leo, Raph and Mikey were all crouched in the branches of a tree while a masked Casey stood beneath them.

"I hope we're not interrupting," Leo said softly with the smallest of grins.

Mikey and Raph sniggered.

Tara slowly pulled away from Donnie, though she took his hand in hers as she walked towards the trees and gazed up in awe at the three new turtles. "I'm guessing these are your brothers?" she asked with a smile.

"Yeah." Donnie's fingers closed around Tara's tiny hand, and he was amazed at how natural it felt. "Leo's wearing the blue, Raph is wearing the red, and Mikey's the one wearing orange."

"Hi!" Tara said excitedly as she waved her free hand at Donnie's brothers. She then peered up at the tall man in the hockey mask. "Casey?"

Casey lifted his mask, a bemused expression on his face. "How'd you know it was me?"

Tara smiled and shrugged. "Same build, same hair, same presence...I took a chance. So you know these guys?"

"Yeah, they're my friends," Casey said with a nod.

"Wizard! Can they be my friends too?"

"Kinda hard not to be when we're friends with your aunt," Raph said with a grin.

Tara jumped up in excitement. "Really?! Wiza...wait a minute..." She blinked. "Your friends with my Aunt April?" She looked at each turtle in turn and stomped her foot when they each nodded. "She's friends with four giant, walking, talking turtles and she never bothered to tell me?! Dude...that is so not cool!"

Casey guffawed and stepped towards Tara and Donnie, only vaguely noticing that they were holding hands. "And here April thought you wouldn't be able to take the shock." He placed a hand on Tara's shoulder. "Go easy on your aunt, when we get you home, okay. She's had a rough night, what with being so worried sick about you, and all..."

Tara sighed. "Okay..."

Casey slid an arm around Tara's shoulders and began herding her away, not noticing that Donnie held onto her hand as long as possible until he finally had to let go.

"Okay..." She looked over her shoulder. "You guys coming?" There was a hopeful lilt to her voice.

"Yes!" Donnie answered hurriedly before his brothers could say anything. He turned his pleading gaze to Leo.

Leo sighed in resignation, finding he could not refuse Donnie, especially when he so rarely asked for anything. "We'll be just a few minutes behind you."


	10. Chapter 9: Back at April's

Thank you everyone for bearing with me while I reposted my chapters! And thank you everyone who's been reading and reviewing! You guys are all awesome! XD

Disclaimer: All cannon characters are the property of Peter Laird, Kevin Eastman and Mirage Comics...respectively. I don't own them...unfortunately -,-

* * *

**Chapter 9: Back at April's**

* * *

"You should've seen Tara in action guys," Donnie said as he and his brothers leapt stealthily over rooftops. "It was amazing...the way she moved...her speed. She was like..." he drifted off as he searched for a way to describe what he had seen.

"A whirling dervish?" Leo offered.

Donnie shook his head. "Nah...more like...like Yoda in 'Attack of the Clones' and 'Revenge of the Sith' when he went up against Count Duku and Emperor Palpatine."

"Awesome..." Mikey said.

Leo chuckled. "Well, she's so little, it makes sense that she can move like that. And you say she's had training?"

"Yeah."

Leo nodded in approval. "It's good that she can defend herself."

"I agree!" Donnie said with an enthusiastic nod.

"And she didn't seem bothered by the fact that you're a giant turtle," Leo said with a grin to his brainy brother.

Mikey chuckled. "From where I was sitting, it looked like she really liked it."

Donnie smiled and blushed a little before clearing his throat. "So, um...just how long where you guys watching us?"

Raph grinned and sniggered. "Just long enough to see you get a nice, long whiff of your 'girlfriend'."

Donnie's blush deepened. "I couldn't help it...she just smelled so good...and she's not my girlfriend," he muttered softly.

Raph's grin widened. "Ah, then you won't mind if I make a go at 'er?"

With an angry growl, Donnie spun in mid-stride and was on his lecherous brother in an instant, but Raph had seen him coming and stepped out of the way--albeit just barely.

Mikey's eyes widened and he screeched to a halt. "Whoah, dude..."

Leo stopped and turned, crossing his arms over his plastron in annoyance. "Enough, you two."

Still grinning, Raph chuckled and held up his hands in surrender. "Easy, little brother. I was only jerkin' your chain. Besides, she's cute and all...cute face and nice legs from what I could see...couldn't really see much else of her under that coat she was wearin', but even if I could, she ain't my type."

Leo incredulously raised an eye ridge. "You actually have types? I thought a woman only had to be breathing to catch your interest."

Raph rolled his eyes. "Brunettes, Leo...I like brunettes."

"I like blonds," Mikey said after a moment of thought. "Give me a cute blond with a killer smile and a cute butt and I'd be a happy turtle."

Raph grinned. "And a nice rack never hurts." He raised his eye ridges when Leo groaned and rolled his eyes. "Alright, fearless leader, what about you?"

"I'll bet he likes Asian girls," Mikey said with a chuckle and grin. "And we know Donnie's a sucker for red-heads."

"Just one," Donnie said with a soft smile.

Leo was silent for several moments. "I've never really put much thought into it," he said after a while. "I always just assumed that we'd never..." He sighed softly. "I figured why put any thought into something that wouldn't happen?"

"Never hurts to dream, bro," Mikey said with a cheery smile.

Leo sighed softly. "No...I guess not." He gave his youngest brother a small smile. "I'd better call Splinter and let him know where we're going..."

* * *

"TARA! Young lady, where have you been?!" April pulled her niece into a fierce hug the moment Casey had escorted her through the door. Still Gripping Tara by her shoulders, she pushed her away and glared down at her. "I could just kill you!" April pulled Tara back into a hug that was tighter than the last one before pushing her away again. "Do you have any how worried I was?" She once again pulled her niece into another tight embrace. "Don't you ever, ever, ever do that to me again!"

"Aunt April, I'm fine," Tara managed to choke out despite the ever growing lack of oxygen. "But you are cutting off my air supply..."

"Where were you?" April asked as she loosened her grip. Her eyes widened when she saw the blood on her niece's face. "OMIGOD, YOU'RE COVERED IN BLOOD!"

"I got lost. I tried walking home, but I got lost, and it's not my blood," Tara said as she wriggled out of April's grasp before she could check her over. "And I'm not covered in it...only spattered."

April blinked before narrowing her eyes and put her hands on her hips. "I'm sorry, are we actually discussing the degree to which you have blood on you? Fine, if it's not your blood, then whose blood is it?"

"Purple Dragons," Casey said from his position of leaning against the wall. "From what Donnie said, bite-size over here took on five of them by herself." He grinned. "Nice going, kiddo."

April turned and directed her narrowed gaze at her vigilante boyfriend. "Casey, we are not encouraging this kind of behavior! Just because you're a vigilante doesn't mean that Tara has to be one too."

Casey held up his hands in surrender. "All right, all right..."

Tara blinked. "Vigilante? Well, I guess that would explain the hockey mask and golf bag of weapons...for a second, I thought you were a Jason impersonator..." She put her hands on her hips and glared up at April. "And while we're on the subject, why didn't you tell me that you're friends with giant, walking, talking turtles?"

"I didn't think you could handle the shock after everything that happened, and don't change the subject! Why didn't you call me when you realized you were lost? I would've come to pick you up."

"Uh, babe...speaking of the guys, they're on their way over..."

Tara looked at April. "I don't have a cell phone..." she averted her eyes and shuffled her feet. "And I was embarrassed to call you from a payphone," she said softly.

April blinked. She had not expected this. "Why?" she asked gently.

"Because daddy trained me to be able to find my way anywhere...but everything in this freaking city looks the same. I didn't know where I was, so I didn't know which bus to take...and I didn't hail a cab because I didn't think I'd have enough money..."

Casey leveled his gaze on Tara. "There's nothin' wrong with asking for help."

"Exactly," April said with a nod. "There's no shame in that. When I didn't know where you were, I asked the guys for help. You should never be embarrassed in asking your friends and family for help." April sighed and pulled Tara into a gentle hug. "First thing tomorrow, we're getting you a cell phone.

Tara hugged April back. "Okay."

"I'm sorry for yelling," April said softly.

"I'm sorry I yelled, too," Tara answered.

April lightly kissed Tara's temple. "I love you. You know that right?"

Tara nodded. "I love you too."

Casey softly cleared his throat. "Not to break this up, but...should I go ahead and order some pizza? Since the guys'll be here soon and all..."

April sighed and gave Casey a wry grin as she stepped away from Tara. "Might as well."

Tara grinned. "Awesome, I'm starving! I burned up a lot of a calories tonight."

April gave a small roll of her eyes. "Don't remind me. Why don't you go change?"

Tara nodded and removed her coat before hanging it on the coat rack. "By the way, awesome job on the uniform, Aunt April. You can't even tell that it was sized down." She smiled, turned on her heel and went into her room, closing the door behind her.

* * *

Inside her room, Tara padded around in her panties and a fitted, green tank top. She hung her uniform up in her closet and tossed her socks in the hamper by her door. She had already washed the blood from her face and neck, so she looked clean and refreshed. She unbraided her pigtails as she walked to her dresser, her now wavy, red tresses softly framed her face as she opened a drawer and pulled out a pair of dark, purple pajama bottoms. Completely oblivious to the color combination she had picked, Tara finished getting dressed. She was about to open her door to join April and Casey in the living room when she heard a tapping on her window. Walking over, Tara drew back the curtains and found herself face to face with Donnie and his brothers. Smiling excitedly, Tara unlatched her window and pulled it open.

"Hey, guys! Come on in!" Tara stood back to give the turtles room to enter.

In his attempts to not stare at how the tank top hugged the subtle curves of Tara's blossoming body, Donnie found himself becoming caught up in the colors she was wearing and unintentionally staring at her butt. Blushing furiously, he hurriedly looked away and succeeded in getting his foot caught on the window sill and falling flat on his face.

Tara's eyes widened and she gave a small squeak of surprise as she dropped to her knees beside Donnie. "Omigosh! Are you okay, Donnie?" She helped him to a kneeling position.

Mikey sniggered as he climbed in after his klutzy brother. "Smooth move, ex-lax," he muttered under his breath.

Donnie's cheeks burned. "Yeah, I'm fine," he said sheepishly as he averted his eyes, all the while trying not to imagine how much more lovely Tara would look once her body blossomed into maturity. "Nothing broken but my pride."

Tara giggled softly. "Awww...poor baby."

Leo helped Donnie to his feet. "Relax," he whispered softly into his brother's ear.

Raph gave a small wave of his hand. "Don't worry about him, Tara. It happens all the time." He closed the window behind him since he was the last one in. "He may be a braniac, but he's a giant klutz, too."

Tara giggled. "How can someone who can fight like you, be a klutz?"

Raph gave a small snort. "Trust me, he manages it."

"Whoah, dude..." Mikey slowly turned around in a circle, taking in the room. "You weren't kidding when you said you liked turtles." He grinned. "Look at all these little guys."

Tara smiled and stood. "Yep." She climbed onto her bed and held up Sammy. "And it all started with this guy." She hugged Sammy to her.

Recovered from his prat-fall, Donnie smiled and broke away from Leo before climbing onto the bed and sitting shyly beside Tara. "And what's this little guy's name?"

"Sammy. Got him when I was five."

Donnie stared at Sammy for a few moments. "He looks like a 'Sammy'," he said after a while with a chuckle.

"I was thinking he looked more like a 'Shelly'," Mikey said with a grin.

Don, Raph and Leo rolled their eyes.

"Aw, Mikey..." Donnie said with a small groan as he palmed his face.

Mikey blinked. "What?"

Tara giggled. "Funny enough, 'Shelly' never occurred to me.

"Wow...look at all these movies," Raph said as he perused Tara's DVD collection.

Mikey's attention was immediately peaked at the mention of movies and joined his brother in browsing. "Dude! You've got 'South Park'!"

Leo smiled sheepishly. "Allow me to apologize for them. I'd like to say that they're usually better behaved than this but..."

"They're not," Donnie finished.

Tara smiled and gave a small wave of her hand. "Oh, don't worry about it. I don't mind."

Leo's smile grew a fraction of an inch. "Thanks," he said softly with a small bow of his head before clearing his throat. "So...Donnie tells me that you've had combat training."

Tara nodded. "Yeah...hand to hand as well as weapons...daddy taught me."

"That would explain how you used your flags," Donnie said with a small grin as he inched a little closer to her.

Tara smiled at Donnie. "Yep. They're not really all that different from using tonfas," she said with a soft giggle.

"Tonfas, huh?" Mikey asked with a smile as he took a break from browsing. "You do any chucking?"

Tara raised an eyebrow. "Chucking?"

"Mikey uses nunchucks," Donnie explained.

Realization dawned on Tara's face. "Ohhhh, I get it now," she said with a smile. "And no...I never could get the hang of those," she said sheepishly. "I can't tell you how many times I accidentally bonked myself on the head."

Mikey grinned and preened. "Yeah, well...chucking is a real art."

Raph lightly punched his baby brother's arm. "Says you."

Leo smirked. "Don't worry, Tara...Mikey did his own share of head-bonking when he was first learning. It's all just a matter of practice."

Raph rolled his eyes. "Thanks for the lecture, fearless leader. So, flags, huh?" Raph asked as he turned and regarded the small red head his brainy brother was so enamored with. He could not stop the small smile as he watched Donnie. His younger brother obviously wanted to make some sort of move but did not have the courage to do so.

Tara giggled before becoming more serious. "Daddy always told me that anything can be used as a weapon when the situation calls for it." She gave a small shrug. "Tonight, I worked with what I had." A devious giggle slipped from her lips. "Of course...the fact that they didn't expect me to put up a fight or even know how to fight didn't exactly hurt."

Raph smirked. "Bite-size has some sass to her, Donnie."

"Raph!" Donnie hissed.

Tara laughed. "And don't you forget it, Raph." She blinked and crawled off the bed, closing the distance between Raph, Mikey and herself. "Speaking of which..." She stood on tip-toe and smacked both Mikey and Raph on the backs of their heads.

"Ow!" Mikey and Raph exclaimed in unison as they rubbed the backs of their heads.

'What was that for?" Raph growled.

Tara arched an eyebrow and put her hands on her hips as she stared up at Raph, completely unintimidated by him. "That was for interfering in my first conversation with Donnie. "And this..." She smacked the backs of their heads again. "Is for thinking you'd get away with it," she said with a grin.

Leo laughed out loud and sat down on the bed, leaning in close to Donnie. "She's a keeper," he whispered softly to him.

Donnie smiled. "I know..." he whispered back.

Mikey and Raph had the decency to look sheepish. "Sorry..." they muttered.

Tara smiled and threw her arms around both turtles necks and hugged them. "Apology accepted." Pulling away she jumped back onto the bed. She was silent for a few moments as she simply watched all four turtles in fascination. "So...four giant, walking, talking turtles with ninja weapons...I'm guessing there's some sort of a story here," she said with an inquiring smile.

Donnie tucked a strand of red hair behind Tara's ear before he could stop himself. "You have no idea," he said softly with a small smile.

* * *

April looked towards Tara's still closed door. "She's been in there a while..."

Casey shrugged as he paid the pizza delivery boy. "Maybe she's asleep. She's had a long night, babe. We all have." He yawned. "I'm actually ready to just call it a night." He closed the door behind him and placed the pizza's on the kitchen counter.

April nodded. "Yeah...me too. All the adrenaline I had before has pretty much gone away. What do you say we just stick these pizzas in the fridge for later and just shuffle off to bed?"

Casey smiled. "Sounds good, babe." He blinked. "Speaking of pizza...whatever happened to the guys? I thought they were coming over..."

April tilted her head to the side. "Do you hear voices?" Without waiting for Casey's answer, April strode to Tara's room and pushed open the door to be greeted with the sight of Mikey and Raph completely immersed in the exploration of Tara's DVD collection while Tara sat on her bed in rapt attention as she listened to Leo and Donnie tell the story of their origin.

Tara turned when she heard her door open and she smiled at her aunt. "Aunt April, these guys are awesome!"

April could not stop the smile from spreading on her lips. "Yeah, Tara...they really are. Listen guys, there's pizza in the kitchen, help yourselves."

"Pizza?! Sweet!" Mikey sprinted out of Tara's room and returned in less than ten seconds with two boxes and a giant grin on his face.

Leo smiled. "Thank you, April...but you didn't have to do that."

April smiled. "No problem. It's the least I can do after you helped Tara tonight."

"You don't need to thank us for that," Donnie said.

April's smile grew a fraction of an inch. "Yes I do. All right...Casey and I are heading off to bed." She walked into the room and hugged Tara before kissing her cheek. "Good night, li'l bit. Don't stay up too late."

"Night, Aunt April. I won't."

April smiled. "Night, guys."

"Night, April," the four turtles said as April closed the bedroom door.

Mikey grinned as he put the pizzas down on the foot of the bed. "Who's up for pizza and a movie?" He again eyed the expansive collection of DVDs. "Or two..."

"Or three," Raph said with a grin as he opened one of the boxes, grabbed a slice of pizza and settled himself on the floor.

Tara smiled and crawled forward towards the open pizza box. "Sounds great," she said as she took a slice of pizza for herself and one for Donnie. "It's not like I have school tomorrow," she said as she turned and walked on her knees back to Donnie, sitting down beside him with a smile as she handed him his slice.

"Thanks...Zibby," Donnie said softly with a small smile, his fingers just barely brushing Tara's.

Tara smiled and got comfortable against her headboard. "You're welcome...McGonnie," she said with a giggle.

Donnie's entire face lit up with his smile and his gentle eyes sparkled in delight as he chuckled.

"Zibby?" Raph asked with an arched eye ridge.

"McGonnie?" Mikey asked.

Tara giggled before giving a small wave of her hand. "Never mind."

"You wouldn't understand," Donnie said softly, still smiling as he chuckled.

Raph gave a small shake of his head. So this is how nerds fall in love...

"So what're we watching?" Tara asked as she took a bite of her slice. "Mmmmm...pepperoni with extra-cheesy goodness..." she smiled happily.

"Dude! You've got 'The Grudge! I've been wanting to see this!" Mikey pulled the DVD off the rack and jumped, doing a small spin in the air.

Tara giggled. "You like horror? I had you pegged as slap-stick kind of guy."

"Oh, I love those too, but horror is awesome," he said as he turned on the T.V. and popped the movie in. "I love zombie flicks. They're my favorite." He grabbed a slice of pizza and sat down on the floor beside Raph.

Tara shuddered. "You won't find any of those in my collection. I hate zombies...and spiders...and circus clowns..."

Raph looked up from his place on the floor. "I feel ya on the spiders...never really could stand those things..."

Leo sighed. "I'm the same way about snakes," he said as he laid down on his side close to the foot of the bed.

Tara smiled and crawled off the bed, taking another bite of her slice as she padded over to her movie collection. "If you really want a movie that'll scare the crap out of you, Mikey...this is a good one to see," she said as she pulled a DVD off the rack and handed it to orange-clad turtle before climbing back onto the bed and crawling back to her spot beside Donnie.

"'The Exorcism of Emily Rose'?" Mikey asked.

"Yep," Tara answered. "Have you seen it?"

"Nope."

Tara took another bite and swallowed before speaking again. "Hardly any special effects were used and that's what makes it so fracking freaky...it's believable because it looks so realistic."

"Cool, we'll pop it in next."

"Hey, blockhead," Raph said to Mikey with a light smack to the back of his head. "You forgot drinks."

"I'll get some," Tara offered.

"No you won't, Tara," Leo said as he gave Raph a small shove. "Raph will."

Raph grumbled and grouched as he stood and left the room. He returned a few moment's later with two six-packs of Diet Coke and two cans of Coors. After closing the door and turning off the lights, he handed a can of soda to each of his brothers and Tara before resuming his place on the floor and opening one of the cans of beer.

"Can you two see okay?" Leo asked as he looked over his shoulder at Donnie and Tara.

Tara smiled, lightly leaning against Donnie. "Yeah, don't worry...although, you do realize that you'll be the designated pizza slice hander-over, from that position," she said with a small chuckle, amazed at how natural being with her new friends felt...as though she had known them for years.

Leo smiled and chuckled. "I don't mind."

As the eerie music of movie flooded the darkened room, Tara shivered a little and drew closer to Donnie, lightly hugging his lean, muscled arm. "It doesn't matter how many times I watch this movie," she whispered softly to him. "It still freaks me out a little."

Donnie smiled softly, though his heart was like a sledgehammer in his chest as he slowly freed his arm from Tara's grasp and shyly slid it around her. "Don't worry, Zibby," he whispered back. "I'll protect you..."

Tara smiled and snuggled into Donnie without even thinking about it. "My hero..."

* * *

After the movie had ended, Mikey changed the disks in the DVD player...not knowing that Raph had crept up behind him. He had no idea his brother was there until he began making the same croaking death rattle that Kayako had made in the movie. The orange-clad turtle just about jumped out of his shell, yelping as he hurriedly flicked on the light. "Dude! That was so not cool!"

Raph guffawed. "Oh, I disagree."

Leo sniggered and lightly swatted Raph's shoulder. Tara turned and hid her face in Donnie's shoulder just as the purple-clad turtle hid his face in her hair, the both of them trying to contain their laughter. When they both raised their heads, their gazes locked.

Donnie's breath caught in his throat as he gazed into Tara's hazel eyes that were gradually shifting to green. Their faces were close. Tara's lips were so close...

Tara's eyes widened a little and a slight blush arose in her cheeks as her heart fluttered in her chest. She held Donnie's gaze a few moments longer...but then, she felt herself slowly, tentatively inching her face closer to his...

When her brain caught up to her body, Tara panicked. "Popcorn!" She said as she hurriedly backed away. "We need popcorn. I'll go get some!" She jumped off the bed and practically sprinted from the room, closing the door behind her.

Three sets of eyes were suddenly on Donnie as Leo, Raph and Mikey slowly turned their gazes towards him.

"Dude...what just happened?" Mikey asked, his large, blue eyes wide.

"Nothing," Donnie said hurriedly--ducking his head to hide his blush.

"Didn't look like nothing," Raph said.

"Donnie, is everything all right?"

Donnie softly cleared his throat, his brain racing to catch up with what had almost happened. "We...we almost...that is I mean...she...almost kissed me..."

"What?!" Raph, Leo and Mikey said in unison.

"Dude! What're you waiting for?! Get out there! Get out there and talk to her!"

"What? But I-"

"Don't make us throw you out there and lock the door, braniac," Raph said.

Donnie's eyes widened. "You...you wouldn't dare..."

Raph slowly raised an eye ridge. "Try me."

* * *

Tara leaned against the kitchen counter. The smell of popcorn filled the kitchen as she waited for the bag to finish popping, her mind racing the entire time. What had she almost done? When the microwave beeped, she took the bag of popcorn, grabbed a bowl and poured the popcorn inside. "Oh, God! Donnie must think I'm some kind of a freak! I'm so stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" She smacked her forehead before hanging her head. "How am I supposed to go back in there? How can I face him after that?"

Before she could come up with a solution, she heard the sound of a door opening, followed by the sound of hushed, yet forceful voices and the sound of something being shoved before the door closed again. Looking up, she found Donnie standing nervously outside her door.

"Um...hi," Donnie said softly with a nervous smile.

"Hi," Tara answered softly with her own nervous smile.

They stood in silence for several moments. Before...

"I..." they both said in unison. "No, you go ahead," they both said together. They laughed softly, some of the awkwardness fading.

Donnie walked over until only the bar that separated the kitchen from the living room stood between them. "Tara..."

"Donnie, I'm sorry," Tara said. "I...uh...I don't know what came over me..." She kept her eyes averted, finding it hard to meet the turtle's gentle, intelligent gaze.

"Tara...look at me." Donnie's voice was gentle. He waited until Tara had done what he asked before continuing. "Is there something here?" he asked softly as he motioned between the two of them. "Or am I completely insane?"

Tara's heart skipped a beat and she offered Donnie a small smile. "Do you think there's something here?" she asked softly, choosing her words carefully.

"I thought there was," Donnie said softly. "I mean...when we talked on line I...I thought I felt a connection between us."

"There was," Tara said softly.

"And we have so much in common..."

Tara smiled softly. "Yes, we do."

"And you get me...you understand the way my mind works..."

"Yes, I do," Tara said softly.

The smallest of smiles pulled on the corners of Donnie's mouth before he became serious. "Then why...just now...in your room, I mean...you ran away after you tried to..." He took a breath and let it out slowly. "Did your feelings about me change when you found out that I'm a...?"

"No," Tara answered.

"Then why did you run away?" he asked softly.

Tara closed her eyes and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly in attempts to calm the pounding of her heart. "Because I wasn't sure if you felt what I felt." Her face became almost as red as her hair. "I...didn't want you to think that I was some kind of a freak for...for..." she took another deep breath to try and collect her thoughts. "For not caring that you're not human."

Donnie's eyes lit up. "You don't care that I'm...well...not like you?"

Tara slowly shook her head. "No...the feelings I have for you developed before I knew what you looked like. But I...I didn't know if I was alone in how I felt. I mean...for all I know you're not attracted to humans."

"But I am," Donnie said gently. "My brothers are too...when the mutagen made us what we are...it seems to have made us human enough to be attracted to human females." As he spoke, he slowly walked around the bar and closed the distance between Tara and himself. "But I've never really been attracted to one before...until now..."

Tara's entire body trembled and her heart was like a humming bird in her chest as Donnie tentatively caressed her cheek with his fingertips before slowly tilting her face up towards his. "Donnie..." she whispered as her eyes drifted closed.

"Tara..." Donnie tentatively pressed a kiss to those soft lips he had been longing to kiss, his eyes fluttering closed.

It was a first kiss for the both of them, and though it was a little awkward, Donnie's wide mouth was surprisingly tender. Tara's fingertips were feather-light as they caressed the purple-clad turtle's face. The kiss was over soon after, but neither pulled away. They simply gazed into each others eyes.

"You are so beautiful," Donnie whispered softly as he slowly slid his arms around Tara's waist and tentatively pulled her against his plastron.

Tara smiled, her hands slowly moving down from Donnie's face and linking together behind his neck as she leaned in and pressed another kiss to the turtle's mouth. This kiss was more certain than the other and Donnie decided to take a chance--his tongue hesitantly touched Tara's lips, asking for entrance. His heart just about stopped when Tara opened her mouth to him. Their tongues met and came together in a slow dance, eliciting soft moan from Tara and a soft purring sound form Donnie. Tara pulled away after hearing the sound Donnie made.

"What was that?" she asked, not repulsed but curious.

Donnie felt his cheeks burn and he smiled sheepishly. "That was a chur...it's a sound that we make when we...get excited. Was it too weird?" he asked softly.

Tara smiled and shook her head. "I liked it," she said softly as her hands caressed Donnie's cheeks. "It's cute...just like you."

Donnie smiled and rested his forehead against Tara's. "So...where do we go from here?" he asked softly.

Tara giggled softly and adopted her best scholarly face. "Well Doctor Donnie...we both like each other...am I correct?"

"Yes, you are, Doctor Tara" Donnie said with a soft chuckle.

"We enjoy spending time together...also correct?"

Donnie's smile grew by a fraction of an inch. "Yes."

"And we also have a lot in common...correct?"

"Absolutely."

Tara's smile reflected Donnie's, her 'scientific' demeanor vanishing. "Would I be correct to assume that you'd like for us to be boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Donnie's smile became shy. "Yes," he said softly.

Tara's eyes sparkled happily. "Then I guess that's our answer."

Donnie kissed Tara's forehead. "You have no idea how happy you've just made me..."

Tara smiled and lightly kissed Donnie's nose ridge as she slowly stepped away and took the bowl of popcorn into her hands. "Should we head back in?"

Donnie smiled and nodded, shyly sliding an arm around Tara's waist as he led them back to her bedroom. "May as we ll face the gauntlet and get it over with."

"What do you mean?"

Donnie sighed. "You'll see..." He opened the door and was greeting by his brothers' knowing grins.

"Well?" Raph asked.

Tara grinned and arched an eyebrow. "That's a very deep subject," she said as she climbed onto the bed, placing the bowl in the center. They could pass it between each other. Still smiling, she snuggled up against Donnie and rested her head on his shoulder as they resumed their original places at the head of the bed.

Mikey grinned. "I knew it!"

"All right, braniac," Raph said with a wide grin.

"Well done, Donnie."

Tara giggled as Donnie sheepishly hid his face in her hair. "Are you ashamed of me, McGonnie?"

Donnie's eyes twinkled as he caught the reference to the first movie he and Tara had ever watched 'together'. "No...them," he said with a grin.

Mikey put a hand to the area of his plastron that covered his heart. "Ouch! That hurt, bro," he said with an mock wounded expression before cracking a grin.

Donnie gave a small wave of his hand. "You'll get over it, Mikey," he said as he stuck out his tongue.

"Dude, this rocks! This means there's hope for the rest of us," Mikey said with an ecstatic smile. "You better start dreaming up your dream-girl, Leo."

Leo chuckled. "Just start the movie, Mikey."

Tara giggled as she nestled against Donnie. "So when can I meet your dad?"

"Tomorrow?"

Tara smiled. "I should be able to swing that...April's taking me out to get a cell phone but after that I should be free." Tara was quiet for a few moments. "Will he like me?"

Donnie smiled and lightly nuzzled Tara's hair. "He'll love you." After a few moments, Donnie groaned and palmed his face.

"What is it?"

"Your aunt is going to kill me..."

Tara smiled. "Don't worry. I'll protect you..."

Donnie smiled. "My hero..."


	11. Chapter 10: Heart to Hearts

Thank you everyone for bearing with me while I reposted my chapters! And thank you everyone who's been reading and reviewing! You guys are all awesome! XD

Disclaimer: All cannon characters are the property of Peter Laird, Kevin Eastman and Mirage Comics...respectively. I don't own them...unfortunately -,-

* * *

**Chapter 10: Heart to Hearts & New Meetings**

* * *

_...Early the next morning...  
_  
It was the sound of snoring that woke Tara. Thanks to her father's training, she was instantly alert without any residual grogginess. When exactly had she fallen asleep? She could not remember. Raising her head, she turned her face in the direction of the snoring, finding one of its sources.

Mikey, no doubt seeking protection from demonic possession and vengeful Japanese ghosts, was huddled as close as he could get to Leo--who was sleeping soundly on his plastron at the foot of the bed--without actually laying on top of him. Raph was no doubt the other culprit, but Tara could not see him from her current position. As she pondered how it was that Leo and Donnie could sleep so soundly with all the noise, Tara's thoughts lingered on the purple-clad turtle.

Her turtle...who currently had his strong arms wrapped around her from behind.

Tara could tell from Donnie's slow and even breathing that he was still sound asleep and she smiled contentedly, simply enjoying his closeness. Donnie's breath was warm against her neck and she giggled softly as it tickled her. Carefully, so as not to wake him, Tara turned in her turtle's arms so she was facing him, and simply watched him as he slept. Donnie looked so peaceful and adorable in his sleep. There was the smallest of smiles on his wide mouth, and Tara found herself wondering what Donnie could be dreaming of...

Before she could stop herself, Tara's fingertips touched Donnie's cheek with a feather-light caress. She was rewarded when Donnie's eyes fluttered open...

After blinking a few times, Donnie smiled as Tara's face came into focus. "Hi," he whispered softly as he gently pulled Tara closer to him.

Tara smiled and snuggled into Donnie, amazed at how natural it felt. "Hi," she whispered back before groaning softly. "Leapin' lizards...how can you sleep with the racket those two make?" While mentally, she was wide awake, her speech patterns had not quite caught up with her brain. She spoke with a slight Southern drawl.

Donnie chuckled softly. "You get used to it after a while." He blinked. "Did I just detect a Southern accent?" A fascinated smile played on his mouth.

Tara smiled, a soft blush coloring her cheeks. "My mama was from New Orleans...I guess she rubbed off on me a little...not to mention I grew up on a lot of Southern bases," she said with a small smile. "It only really comes out when I'm tired though...or when I'm singing along to a country song."

Donnie smiled fondly. "I think it's cute...I'd like to hear you sing, sometime..."

Tara smiled sheepishly. "Well, I usually only do it in the shower..." she said without so much as a second thought. Her eyes widened and the slight blush in her cheeks deepened as the implications of her words sank in.

Donnie chuckled nervously, his own cheeks warming as images for Tara and him in the shower together drifted through his mind. "Well...maybe someday you'll make an exception?"

Tara smiled shyly, her blush gradually fading. "Maybe..."

Donnie smiled before giving a small yawn.

Tara lightly caressed Donnie's cheek. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to wake you..."

Donnie lightly rested his forehead against Tara's. "It's okay," he said softly as he lightly eskimo-kissed her. "As great as you are in my dreams, nothing compares to how you are in real life."

Tara giggled softly. "You were dreaming of me? What were you dreaming?"

Donnie blushed. "You'll think it's stupid..."

"No, I won't. I promise." Tara lightly kissed Donnie's nose ridge. "Please?"

Donnie found he could not say no. "You were a beautiful princess...and when you kissed me...I turned into a handsome prince." His blush deepened. "And we lived happily ever after."

Tara smiled and lightly kissed Donnie's cheek. "That's not stupid, that's sweet." She slowly slid her arms around her turtle's neck. "And you're already my handsome prince." She eskimo-kissed him. "My green knight in turtle armor..."

Donnie sighed happily before his mouth shyly sought the soft warmth of Tara's lips, claiming them in a light kiss. "I like waking up next to you," he said softly after breaking the kiss.

Tara's smile grew, and her heart fluttered happily in her chest as a soft blush crept into her cheeks. "And I like waking up next to you..." She giggled softly. "Last night was fun."

Donnie chuckled softly. "Which part? The butt-kicking in the park or pizza and movies followed by Mikey's wussiness?"

Tara giggled. "All of it...but I must say that Mikey's wussiness was the cherry on top of the sundae."

Donnie grinned and sniggered softly. "Oh, yeah. I don't get it though...he loves scary movies...I didn't think he could get freaked out by them anymore."

"Well, which ones does he usually watch?"

"Monster movies...slasher flicks...stuff like that."

"Well, that's the problem right there. See...he knows that he can butt-kick any Leather-face that comes his way...and everybody and their grandmother knows how to take out zombies, vampires and werewolves. Not to mention that all those movies have been done ten times over...it's hard to come up with new things to scare the masses." Tara said with a giggle. "It's a whole different ball park when you're dealing with supernatural horror...it gets to you on a more internal level and plays on your inner-most fears."

Donnie chuckled softly. "I guess that's true."

Tara was silent for a few moments. "Donnie?"

"Yeah?"

"Would it be okay if we took things kind of slow? I mean...this is a first for both of us. I've never had a human boyfriend before let alone a boyfriend who's a turtle..."

Donnie chuckled softly. "I've never had any kind of girlfriend before...I can't tell you how scared I am that I'm going to do something wrong..."

Tara smiled gently. "We're both going to make mistakes, Donnie. I'm also scared that I'll do something wrong and mess this up. I mean...so much of you is a mystery..."

Donnie smiled and rested his forehead against Tara's. "I have the same fears you do...but we can work through them together."

"Sounds like a plan."

Donnie's smile grew and he lightly kissed Tara's forehead. His hands gently brushed strands of that soft, red hair from his girl's face.

After a few moments of gazing into Donnie's gentle eyes, Tara's mouth sought his--opening as his tongue shyly begged for entrance. She shivered and moaned softly as her tongue brushed against his...

It still blew Donnie's mind that Tara let him do this...any of this. Slowly sliding a large hand up his girl's back, the purple-clad turtle was rewarded with the smallest of shivers and a soft gasp from Tara as his thumb lightly brushed a sensitive spot on her neck. Donnie's heart beat excitedly with the knowledge that he had done something right. Smiling happily into the kiss, the softest of churs escaped his throat.

It was then that the pillow landed on them...

"Oof!" They both said.

"Get a room, you two," Raph growled softly. Though, they had been careful to keep quiet, they had still managed to disturb the hot-tempered turtle.

Tara smirked as she lifted the pillow off her face. "We did, you motard," she said with a soft snigger as she tossed the pillow back in the direction of Raph's sleeping form. The muffled 'oof', indicated that she had hit her mark. "You just happen to be sleeping in it."

Now awake, Leo and Mikey joined Donnie in fits of stifled laughter.

"Motard?" Raph raised himself just enough so he could look over the foot of the bed. He arched an eye ridge.

Tara arched an eyebrow, mirroring Raph. "Would you have preferred nerf herder?"

Donnie snorted softly in laughter.

Mikey rolled onto his shell, a giant grin on his face as he laughed. "Motard...I gotta remember that one..."

* * *

The beeping of April's Shell Cell ripped through her dreams. She groaned and rolled over, burying her face in Casey's shoulder in her attempts to block out the intrusive sound. "I'm not here...go away," she muttered sleepily when the beeping continued.

Casey growled and put his pillow over his face. "Someone better be dead..." He was definitely not a morning person.

"Sssshhh..." April rolled over again, her hand feeling around on her dresser since her eyes were still too heavy to open. She flipped the cell open and put it to her ear. "Hello?" was the sleepy greeting.

"Good morning, April."

"Splinter?"

"Yes, forgive me for calling you so early, but...have you seen my sons?"

April rubbed her eyes. "Your sons?"

"Yes, I have not seen them since they left for their patrol last night, and when I last heard from them last night, they said they were paying you a visit."

April's eyes slowly opened and her brain gradually kicked into gear. "So they didn't go home last night?"

"I am afraid not."

April sat up and slowly swung her feet over the side of the bed, slipping her feet into her pink, fuzzy slippers. "They might've crashed in my living room," she said without giving too much thought to it. It would not be the first time. "Let me take a look."

"Thank you, April."

April sleepily shuffled out of her bedroom and down the staircase that led to the living room. "I don't see them," she mumbled. "Hang on, let me see if Tara knows where they went..." She shuffled through the living room, slowly opened Tara's door and peeked inside...

Raph was lying on the floor, on his plastron with a pillow pulled down over his head--making a futile effort to sleep. Leo was inspecting a set of turtle figurines that Tara's father had brought back from Japan, Mikey was on his side, hugging a pillow to him as he blabbered on and on about how the movies from last night did not in fact scare him...only to yelp and hide under the comforter in terror when Raph crept up behind him and emitted a strange, rattling sound in the back of his throat. April would have laughed at this, but the sight of Tara sitting in Donnie's lap while the purple-clad turtle hugged her to him and rested his chin on her shoulder was enough to kick her brain into high-gear.

"I found them, Splinter. Give me a sec, okay?" Holding the cell down at her side, April cleared her throat as she opened the door the rest of the way. "Leo, talk to your father," she said as she tossed Leo the cell. "Tara, I need to talk to you right now, alone. Come to the living room with me, please."

Tara exchanged glances with Donnie and the others before slowly untangling herself from her turtle, crawling off the bed and walking out of her room. April firmly closed the door behind her. Donnie, Mikey, Raph and Leo's gazes were fixed on Tara's bedroom door as it closed behind the little red head.

"Oh, no..." Donnie said softly, his eyes wide with panic as he rose up onto his knees. "No...no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!"

"Dude..." Mikey got up on his knees and gripped Donnie's arms. "Donnie...bro, relax."

As he saw Donnie rapidly falling into the gloom he had felt after last night's patrol, Leo quickly cut his conversation with their father short. "Yes, Master Splinter, I'm very sorry. We're all very sorry. We'll be home soon. Bye!" Leo hurriedly closed the Shell Cell and got onto the bed beside his brainy and near-panicked brother. "Donnie, it's going to be okay." He placed a soothing hand on Donnie's shoulder. "Everything's going to be fine."

Donnie shook his head and tried to keep from hyperventilating. "No...you didn't see the way...April looked at us. Oh, shell...oh, shit...what've I done? April will never let us be together now...not even as friends...I've lost Tara forever. How could I be so stupid?"

"Donnie, relax. April's not like that," Raph said.

"Not when it comes to just a harmless platonic relationship with four mutant turtles...but this is different," Donnie said mournfully.

"Don't always assume the worst," Leo said gently. "You didn't think Tara could like you, but she proved you wrong. This will turn out fine too. You'll see..."

Donnie sighed, sat down and hugged his knees to his chest--the thought of losing the love of his life so soon after finding her, terrifying to him. "I hope you're right..." he said softly.

* * *

"Just what is going on between you and Donnie?"

"We like each other," Tara said simply. "A lot."

"How? You just met."

"In person, maybe..." Tara said softly.

"What do you mean?"

Tara sighed softly. "We've been talking on line since I moved here...only I didn't know it was him until last night. I started liking him before we met in person though...before I even knew what he looked like. We'd talk for hours about books, movies, theories...just anything that came to mind. There was a connection between us...we both felt it."

April sighed and ran a hand through her bed hair. "Tara..."

"I know what you're thinking, Aunt April, but just...hear me out, okay? Please?" Tara's large hazel eyes pleaded with her aunt.

April could do nothing else but sigh and sit down on the couch, unaware of Tara's bedroom door opening just a crack. "Okay, go ahead."

Tara took a deep breath and let it out slowly, her mind systematically forming her argument. "I know that Donnie and I are different. I know you must think that him and me liking each other is weird because we're not the same species...that's he's not 'human' by normal standards. But Aunt April...he and his brothers are more human than half of the people in this city."

April held up a hand. "Stop. Before you go any further, let me just clarify something." She waited to be sure she had Tara's attention. "My concerns of you having a relationship with Donnie are not as superficial as you think. Donnie and his brothers aren't what people would consider 'normal'...I know that. However, what I also know is that those four guys in your bedroom are honest, loyal to a fault, genuinely good, fiercely protective of anyone lucky enough to be brought into their inner circle...I also know that Donnie and his brothers have an enormous capacity to both give and receive love. They're my best and closest friends...I love them, and I would trust them with my life." She gave a soft snort of laughter. "Half the time I forget that they're different. I'm always having to remind myself..."

Not expecting this reaction from her aunt, all Tara could do for several moments was blink in silence. "Okay...I'm confused. Do you have a problem with Donnie and I being boyfriend and girlfriend or don't you?"

April sighed and patted the space next to her on the couch in invitation for Tara to join her. "I don't have a problem with it," she said as she took her niece's little hands in hers. "What I do have, however, are concerns."

"Like what?"

"Relationships with 'normal' partners are hard enough. Trust me...I know. I love Casey to death, but there are times when he gets me so mad that I just want to bash his head in. There's problems in every relationship, Tara...not a single one of them is perfect. But because of who you're choosing, you won't just have the problems of a 'normal' relationship...you'll have added ones because of Donnie being who and what he is." April sighed softly. "You can't go out on dates together...you can never be seen together outside of our motley little family...and you can never talk about him or his brothers to anyone. You're relationship with Donnie will have to be kept a complete secret."

Tara nodded slowly. "I understand...it's like 'Romeo and Juliet'...only without the familial hatred and suicide."

April sighed. "And there's also this...Tara, like you may have guessed...Donnie and his brothers haven't had girlfriends before."

Tara smiled softly. "I know."

"My point being...remember when I said that they have an enormous capacity to love?"

"Yes."

April gazed long and hard into her niece's eyes as she spoke. "Tara, if you start a relationship with Donnie...chances are it will be the start of a life-long commitment. He will give his whole heart to you...chances are that he already has. Are you prepared for that? You're only sixteen, sweetie...are you ready for that kind of a commitment? You need to ask yourself that. You need to ask yourself if this is the beginning of a genuine relationship or if this is just you reaching out in attempts to fill the void that your father left behind. I don't know if the guys...Donnie especially, can handle being just a rebound." April had pulled no punches in what she said. She wanted to make sure that Tara understood the full implications of what she was getting into. "And I don't want either of you getting hurt. Can you understand that?"

Tara was silent for several moments. "Yes, I can" she said after a while. "I understand everything you've just said. I really do." She sighed softly. "I would never do anything to hurt Donnie." She smiled softly. "We haven't known each other long, but...I genuinely care about him. He's so sweet...and funny, he's such a good listener...and man oh man is he smart! I can be geeky around him and he understands what I'm saying." Her smile grew. "And when we talk...he actually seems genuinely interested in what I have to say."

April smiled. "Yeah...that's Donnie." Her smile was replaced with a more serious expression. "I'll ask you once again, Tara, and I want you to be honest with yourself. Are you sure about this? All I want is for you to be happy and healthy. If you believe that Donnie will make you happy, then you have my blessing." April smiled fondly at her niece as she gently traced her fingers over her cheek.

Tara smiled. "He's already making me happy."

April drew Tara into a warm hug. "All right then. I've said my piece."

"Have you counted to three?" Tara asked with a small giggle.

"You bet your boo-ha I did." April giggled and slowly pulled away. "I wish the both of you nothing but the best."

"Thanks, Aunt April. That really means a lot."

April's smile became an somewhat impish grin. "You guys can come out now," she called in the direction of Tara's bedroom. "Don't think I don't know you four well enough to know when you're listening in." In actuality, all the meditation she had been doing with Splinter in her spare time had helped make April for sensitive to her surroundings, but she did not need any of that to know that her four inquisitive friends would not be able to keep their noses out of the discussion.

Tara turned towards her bedroom and laughed when she saw all four brothers sheepishly walk out. "Spying on us, were we?"

Donnie looked down to hide his deep blush as he sat on the couch arm closest to Tara. "Only a little..."

"Just how much did you hear?"

Donnie smiled shyly. "Enough..."

Tara smiled and patted the space next to her. "C'mere, McGonnie."

Donnie smiled. "You got it, Zibby." He settled himself next to his girl, sliding an arm around her shoulders after she snuggled into him.

"Okay, seriously, what is with those nick-names?" Raph asked, his arms crossed over his plastron.

Mikey sat on the arm of the sofa where Donnie had been sitting moments before. "Yeah guys, c'mon...spill!"

Leo chuckled softly and sat on the couch arm closest to April. "I must admit, I'm curious too."

Tara grinned. "Well, we both like the show 'NCIS'..."

"And Tara is a cross between Abby and Ziva," Donnie added with a grin.

"You know...a nerd that kicks ass," Tara said with a wink.

"Hence, 'Zibby'," Donnie finished with a nod. "You get it?" He smiled enthusiastically.

"Aww, that's actually kind of cute," April said with a smile.

Tara looked up at Donnie, her fingers toying with her hair. "How do you think I'd look with black hair?"

"Hot," Raph said with a grin.

Leo threw a couch pillow at his hot-tempered, lecherous brother just as April did the same--both cushions hitting Raph square in the face.

"Oy!"

"Serves you right for eyeing my niece like that, you lech," April said with only half-ferocity.

Donnie glared at Raph before turning his gaze back to Tara and drawing his eye ridges together. "You'd look good, but red suits you better."

Tara smiled. "Okay, I'll stay natural for you."

"Okay...so what about McGonnie?" Mikey prompted.

Tara smiled and giggled. "Donnie reminds me of Special Agent Mcgee...but I didn't want to just straight up call him, McGee, so I crossed it with Donnie...McGonnie. Get it?"

Raph rolled his eyes. "Still can't believe you'd take McGee over DiNozzo."

It was April's turn to roll her eyes. "All right. I'm guessing Splinter will want to meet Tara...especially after Donnie tells him that she's his girlfriend now. So, after the two of us go out and get her a cell phone, we'll head on down to the lair. Sound like a plan?" She smiled when all five teenagers nodded in agreement. "But first thing's first...who wants breakfast?"

"Should we wake Casey?" Tara asked.

"Nah," April said with a grin. "He'll come down when he smells food."

* * *

"Thanks for the phone, Aunt April."

"No problem, kiddo," April said as she led the way through the underground tunnels that would lead to the lair. "Just promise me you'll use it."

"I promise," Tara said with a smile. She could not stop herself from humming the theme from 'Phantom of the Opera' as she followed her aunt through the labyrinth of tunnels.

April chuckled softly. "Oh, you..."

Tara giggled and stuck out her tongue. "Eh, you're right...it'd never work. I'm not a soprano."

April grinned and slightly rolled her eyes as she came to the ladder that would take them down to the antique subway station that served as the turtle's home. She climbed down first, carefully since she was carrying shopping bags. "Hellooooo? Guys, you here?"

"Hello, April!" Leo called from the kitchen car. He emerged with a bottle of water. "Perfect timing, we just finished training." After taking a sip from his bottle, Leo cupped a hand around his mouth. "Hey guys, April and Tara are here!"

April put a hand over her eyes as the sound of a large crash emerged from Don's lab, followed by a yelp. At hearing of his girlfriend's arrival, the brainy turtle had no doubt literally dropped whatever it was he was doing...no doubt dropping it on his toe. April shared a laugh and a smile with Leo before turning back to the ladder. "Come on down, Tara. Just be careful. That ladder can be..." She stopped when Tara, her feet braced on either side of the ladder and her hands loosely gripping the poles, slid down and landed neatly on her feet. "...slippery," April finished softly.

Mikey had made his way to the bottom of the stairs that led to the ladder just in time to see Tara's entrance. "Dude...you so gotta teach me how to do that!"

Tara giggled. "It's not that hard." She stood and surveyed the large space from her vantage point. "This place is sweet, you guys." Her smile widened when she saw Donnie run out of his lab and dart towards the staircase...only to trip over his own feet and slide the rest of the way on his plastron. Hazel eyes widening, Tara squeaked in surprise before sliding down the banister and dropping to her knees beside Donnie. "Oh, my poor sweetie...are you okay?" She asked as she gently helped Donnie to a seated position.

Donnie blushed and put a hand behind his head. "Yeah...just a klutzy moment."

"They seem to be happening more and more, dude," Mikey said with a grin and a chuckle.

Tara stuck her tongue out at Mikey before helping Donnie to his feet. She kissed his cheek and fit her hand into his. "Where's Raph?" she asked as she looked around.

"Doing flips in the dojo," Leo said with a small roll of his eyes.

"Uh, oh," April said as she finished walking down the stairs. "He do something stupid?"

Mikey shuffled his feet. "He snuck up behind me and made the 'grudge' noise while we were getting ready for meditation...damn near jumped out of my shell."

Tara tried not to laugh, briefly hiding her face in Donnie's shoulder to hide her grin. Donnie hid his face in Tara's hair to keep from sniggering.

April blinked. "I'm sorry...grudge noise?"

An evil grin spread over Tara's face and she just could not help herself. "Yeah, you know...this noise." She proceeded to make Kayako's death rattle.

"Aaaahh!! Quit it!" Mikey covered his ears and shut his eyes.

Tara giggled. "Okay, okay, I'm done."

"You were the one who wanted to watch it, Mikey," Leo said as he finished the last of his water.

"Well, I thought it was going to be like 'The Ring'," Mikey said in his defense. "That movie wasn't all that scary...just creepy."

"It's okay, Mikey," Tara said at last as she looked to the orange-clad turtle. "I slept in my daddy's bed for a week the first time I saw that movie."

"And just what was your father doing letting you watch that scary movie?" April asked sternly.

"He didn't know," Tara said sheepishly. "He was sleeping...and I just couldn't fall asleep."

"Riiiiiiiight," April said with an arched eyebrow. "And you thought a scary movie would help?"

Tara shrugged. "If anything, I figured it would make staying awake a helluva lot more interesting."

Leo and Donnie chuckled.

"Anywho, now it just creeps me out instead of full-on freaking me out like it used to. It'll get better, Mikey. Trust me," she said with a smile.

"Promise?"

"Yep...you just gotta watch it a bunch of times. That's the sure-fire cure," she said with a devious giggle.

Mikey groaned. "Aw, man..."

April rolled her eyes. "Why don't you guys take Tara to see Splinter?" She held up two shopping bags. "I brought sandwich fixings, so I'll get lunch ready while you guys take care of things."

"Sweet!" Mikey exclaimed happily.

Leo nodded and smiled. "Thank you, April. Come on, Tara. Splinter should still be in the dojo." He began leading the way.

Tara fell into step beside Donnie. "You guys didn't get in trouble because you didn't go home last night, did you?"

"We each had to do ten flips," Mikey said as he fell into step beside Tara.

Tara sheepishly hung her head. "I'm sorry...I wouldn't have asked you guys to stay if I thought you were going to get in trouble..."

"No problem," Mikey said.

"It's the standard punishment we get," Leo said with a small wave of his hand. "Besides, it wasn't the staying over that got us in trouble...it was the fact that we didn't let him know about it."

Donnie slid an arm around his girl's shoulders and drew her close as they walked. "Besides...it was more than worth it," he murmured softly in her ear.

Tara's heart fluttered and a soft blush crept into her cheeks. She gave Donnie a slow smile. "Good to know," she whispered back. "So, Splinter is a giant rat?" she asked, turning her attention back to the matter at hand.

"Yep," Mikey said with a nod.

"You're sure you're not afraid of rats?" Leo asked as they approached the dojo's entrance.

"I'm sure. I think they're cute," Tara said with a smile.

Leo smiled. "All right. Oh, please take of your shoes. They're not allowed in here."

"No problem," Tara said brightly before pulling off her Uggs and placing them by the door. The quartet entered just as Raph finished his last back flip. "Cool," Tara said with a smile and friendly wave in Raph's direction. "I'll have to watch you guys train one day...from what I saw of Donnie last night in the park, you guys have got some pretty sweet moves."

Donnie smiled and nodded, the idea of Tara watching him train a little more than appealing to him. "Yeah...we may not look it, but were actually pretty nimble." He hushed his voice as they approached Splinter. "Just follow our lead..."

Tara nodded. When Leo, Donnie and Mikey dropped to their knees before the elderly, kind-faced rat, she followed suit, noticing that Raph had joined them. Watching them out of the corners of her eyes, she bowed when they did--touching her forehead to the dojo mats. She sat back up when they did, her hands resting lightly on her lap. Her smile towards splinter was friendly, but nervous. What if he did not like her? What if he did not approve of her and Donnie?

Splinter bowed his head in greeting to his sons and Tara. "So, you are April's young niece, Tara." His voice was soft and gentle, and Tara felt her nervousness drifting away.

"Yes, sir," she said with a soft, clear voice and a small nod of her head.

Splinter offered Tara a kindly smile. "I have indeed heard much about you...all good things." He glanced at his sons. "I trust you have been told the story of our origins?"

"Yes, sir. Donnie and Leo told me."

Splinter smiled kindly. "You do not have to keep addressing me as 'sir', little one. Simply 'Splinter' will do."

"Sorry, si-er...Splinter." Tara laughed nervously. "Old habits die hard, I guess..."

Sensing his girl's nervousness, Donnie reached over and lightly brushed Tara's forearm with the back of his forefinger. It was the lightest of touches, meant to help her relax. His heart fluttered when Tara smiled at him.

Splinter chuckled softly, the small exchange between Donnie and Tara not lost on him. "It is all right, little one. It is refreshing to see someone of your age so respectful to your elders," he said with a pointed glance at Raph, who, to his credit, averted his eyes. "Being as you are new to our family circle, do you understand our need for secrecy?"

"Yes, Splinter. I promise to keep the existence of all of you a secret."

"Very well," Splinter said with a small nod. "I sense that you speak the truth."

"Daddy taught me to always speak the truth," she said softly.

"I am sorry to hear of your father's passing, little one. I am told that he was a good man."

"He was the best..." I won't cry... She told herself. I won't cry. I won't! Her hands formed tight fists on her lap.

All Donnie wanted to do at that precise moment was wrap Tara up in his arms and hold her close. He wanted to tell her that everything was all right and that she did not have to be afraid to cry. It took every ounce of self control to stay where he was until Splinter dismissed them.

"Donatello has told me that you are trained in fighting," Splinter said in attempts to change the subject.

"Yes, that's right," Tara said with a small nod. "Donnie's the only one to see me in action though." There was a small smile on her lips at the memory. She cleared her throat as an idea popped into her head, hoping she was not overstepping her bounds. "Splinter, do you think that...that is to say, I was just wondering if...if it's not too much trouble..."

Splinter's whiskers twitched inquisitively. "Yes, little one?"

Tara took a deep breath and let it out. "Do you think you could train me in the art of Ninjitsu?" She could feel four pairs of eyes turn to her.

Splinter was silent for several moments as he regarded the small girl in front of him. "Might I inquire as to why you would wish such a thing?"

"Well, when I moved here, I left behind the Krav Maga studio I trained at...not to mention the gymnastics studio. I don't want to fall any further behind on my training than I already have, and I would love to have the chance to learn something new." Not to mention, it would give her some extra time with Donnie...

"We train early in the morning, little one. Will you be able to keep up with your school studies?"

Tara nodded. "I can come down before school starts, train with you guys and then scoot off to school in time for my first class."

Splinter smiled softly, impressed by Tara's enthusiasm and devotion. "Very well. If you are certain that your schoolwork will not suffer, then you may join us in the mornings for training. Your first session may be tomorrow, if you wish."

Tara was all smiles. "Thank you."

Splinter nodded. "Leonardo, Raphael, Michelangelo...the three of you are dismissed."

The three mentioned brothers touched their foreheads to the dojo mats before rising to their feet, turning and leaving.

"Perhaps the three of us would be more comfortable in my room?" Splinter suggested once his three sons had gone. "There, we can share some tea and talk..."

* * *

_...Splinter's subway car..._

Sitting on his favorite cushion, Splinter sipped his tea. Donatello and Tara sat across the small table in the center of the room. At first, nothing was said. They simply sat in silence and sipped their tea. It was Splinter who broke the silence first.

"I must admit, I was very shocked when Donatello came to me this morning and told me of the bond the two of you share." He regarded his son and Tara after taking a sip of his tea.

"We're pretty surprised ourselves, I think," Tara said with a small smile and a side-long glance at Donnie.

Donnie nodded. "I still can't believe it." His cheeks darkened as he blushed. "I keep expecting it all to be a dream that I'll suddenly wake up from."

Splinter finished the last of his tea before putting his cup down and refilling it from the pot. "I wish nothing but happiness for each of my sons. I know it is difficult for them here below...their fears of being alone trouble them daily, though they will never admit it to me. As any parent would, I hoped they would be fortunate enough to find love one day...but sadly, I knew the chances of this would be minimal at best. Since your arrival, Donatello has acted like a man in love, and he seems to have found the happiness he was missing. I do not wish to see him lose that." Splinter's voice was gentle the entire time he spoke. He did not wish to discourage Tara, just simply determine that she would make his son happy. He sipped his tea before continuing. "All of that being said, Tara...are you fully aware of what forming a romantic relationship with my son will entail?"

"Yes I am, Aunt April broke it down for me...no going out on dates, no talking about him to my friends, no being seen in public together...our relationship must be kept a complete secret." She took a sip of her tea. Normally she did not care for herbal teas, but she found this one enjoyable.

"Yes, but there is more. You know what it is Donatello and his brothers do. They patrol the city at night...they put their lives in danger for the safety of others. You lost your father in a similar way. Would you be able to live with the knowledge that you could lose Donatello the way you lost your father? Would you be able to endure all this?" Splinter gently prodded.

Donnie held his breath. His hands gripped his cup as he waited for Tara's answer. While Tara's answer to April's similar question had been a positive one, he feared that upon closer inspection of the facts she would change her mind.

Tara finished the last of her tea before putting her cup carefully on the table. She silently regarded Splinter for a few moments before speaking. "Endure?" she questioned softly. "You make being with Donnie sound like a punishment. So we can't go out on dates...big deal. In all honesty, I'd rather stay in and curl up together with a movie and popcorn after a simple meal together. Not being able to talk about him or be seen with him...they're both small prices to pay for being with someone as wonderful as Donnie is."

Don's heart fluttered in his chest and he could not hide his smile. She likes me! He thought to himself. She really, really likes me! I'm the luckiest guy on the planet. No...in the universe!

Splinter hid the small smile that threatened to show. "And the other matter I mentioned?" he asked as he refilled Tara's cup.

Tara sighed softly as she held her cup in both hands and stared into its depths. "My father was a good and honorable man," she said softly, her bottom lip quivering slightly. "It hurts that he's gone...but he died protecting his country and its people...and me. I learned a long time ago that nothing in life is certain...that death touches everyone. Even if Donnie and his brothers didn't fight, they could still get sick and die...I could die in a car accident...like mama did. When your time is up...it's up," she sighed softly. "And there's nothing you can do about it." A single tear rolled down Tara's cheek and she hurriedly wiped it away. She leaned into Donnie when he slid an arm around her shoulders. "Does that answer your question?"

"Indeed it does, Tara." Splinter smiled softly at the girl and reach a hand across the small table. He gently gripped Tara's little hand as she placed it in his. "Welcome to our family, little one."


	12. Chapter 11: Anxieties and Letting Go

Thank you everyone for bearing with me while I reposted my chapters! And thank you everyone who's been reading and reviewing! You guys are all awesome! XD

Disclaimer: All cannon characters are the property of Peter Laird, Kevin Eastman and Mirage Comics...respectively. I don't own them...unfortunately -,-

* * *

**Chapter 11: Anxieties and Letting Go**

* * *

_...Monday...  
_  
Tara giggled as she walked through the sewer tunnels, hand in hand with Donnie.

Donnie smiled and raised an eye ridge as he looked over at his girl. "What's so funny, giggles?"

"Nothing," Tara said with a happy smile. "I just think it's cute that you're walking me to school."

Donnie's cheeks darkened as he blushed. "It would be cuter if you let me carry your backpack. Besides, I didn't want you getting lost..."

Tara grinned. "I'm letting you carry my gym bag, isn't that enough?"

Donnie grinned. "If I had my way, I'd be carrying you..."

Tara smiled fondly at her turtle and giggled softly. "You're such a romantic."

Donnie pulled Tara close in a one-armed hug. "You bring it out in me, Zibby..." He lightly nuzzled that soft, red hair...still amazed that he was able to do so. He could not believe his incredible fortune...he had the girl of his dreams, and she actually liked him! "You really impressed Master Splinter this morning. Since this was your first time, I think he was expecting to have to take things really slow...but you showed him otherwise."

Tara gave a small wave of her hand, blushing a little at Donnie's compliment. "I'm a fast learner. Besides, I may not be at your guys' level, but at least I can keep up...to a point." She giggled softly.

Donnie sniggered softly and grinned. "I'll never forget the look on Raph's face when you wriggled out of his pin-hold and turned the tables on him.

Tara chuckled and winked. "Well, see...that's the thing about being so little. I'm really hard to catch." She nestled against Donnie's body as they walked, smiling happily. "Unless of course I want to be caught..."

Donnie smiled at Tara's words and his heart fluttered happily. When they reached the manhole cover that led up to the small alley behind Tara's school, the brainy turtle came to a halt and pulled Tara into a warm hug. "I wish I could walk you home after school..."

"I know, baby..." Tara said as she rested her head on Donnie's shoulder and nestled against his body as she hugged him back. "Maybe you and the guys could swing by after your patrol tonight. I mean...it's a school night, so we can't have a movie night like we did on Friday, but we can at least hang out for a little bit."

Donnie smiled happily at the possibility. "I'd like that. If anything, it'll give me a chance to kiss you goodnight." The purple-clad turtle smiled shyly. "Speaking of kisses..." He tilted Tara's face up to his and kissed her long and slow, his soft chur mingled with Tara's soft moan as their tongues danced with each other. "Have a good day, Zibby," he whispered against his girl's lips after breaking the kiss.

Tara smiled. "You too, McGonnie."

"I'll be thinking about you..."

Tara smiled and her heart fluttered. "Likewise..."

The purple-clad turtle held his girl for two more heart beats before climbing the ladder to the street and slowly moved the manhole cover. "Okay, sweetie...the coast is clear," he said after carefully taking a look around. He moved enough to the side on the ladder to give Tara room to climb up. He grinned and his heart fluttered as Tara snuck a kiss on her way up. He handed her gym bag up once she was out. "Stay out of trouble," Donnie said with a chuckle.

Tara giggled and blew her turtle a kiss as she slipped her gym bag over her shoulder. "Not my fault if it finds me." And with that, she turned on her heel and dashed around the corner to get to school.

* * *

"Hey, little red! Good job on Friday!"

Little red? Tara looked over her shoulder at the random student who had called out to her. Was he talking to Her? He was waving at her, so he must have been. Though she had no idea who he was or what grade he was even in, she smiled and waved back. "Thanks!" she said, al the while wondering what all that was about...

"Hey, little red!"

"Wassup, little red?"

"Looking good, little red!"

What was going on? Not sure what else to do, Tara smiled and waved at whoever called out to her as she made her way down the hall that would take her to her homeroom. Little red, huh? Well, I guess it fits...so long as they don't start adding 'riding hood' at the end, I don't mind...

"TARA!"

Before Tara could turn, she was pulled into a near bone-crushing hug. "Erk!"

"Tara, oh my God, I was so worried about you!"

Tara blinked, recognizing the voice. "Kirby?" she managed to choke out as she was pulled into a nearly bone-crushing hug. Tara wriggled free from the slender arms holding her and turned. "Kirby, whats--"

"I was so worried about you on Friday!"

"Why? What are you talking about?"

"You aunt called me Friday night...saying you never made it home."

"I got lost."

"I told you that you should've taken the cab with the rest of us!"

Tara rolled her eyes before sighing softly and gave her friend a reassuring smile. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I worried you, but look. I'm obviously fine, right?" She slowly turned to demonstrate that she was unhurt. "See?" she asked with a sweet smile.

Kirby smiled softly. "Well, I'm glad to see that you're alive and okay. This is a dangerous city."

Tara giggled softly as she resumed walking in her original direction, with Kirby falling into step beside her. "So my aunt says...but, at least I got a phone out of the deal," she said with a grin as she held up the purple cell phone she had picked out. "My aunt got it for me...so in case I ever get lost again, I can call her."

"Hey, little red."

"How's it going, little red?"

Tara smiled and waved at the two new people as they passed her by. "Okay," she said as she leaned against the doorway of her homeroom upon reaching it. "Seriously...what's going on?"

Kirby shifted her backpack to her other shoulder. "How do you mean?"

"Lookin' good, little red."

"That's what I mean," Tara said as she gestured to the upperclassman that walked by.

Kirby grinned and giggled softly. "Oh, that. Well, what can I say? You make a cute, little addition to our squad."

Tara giggled. "Oh, I see. So what...am I like an unofficial mascot, now?"

Kirby laughed and smiled, her sad, brown eyes twinkling in mirth. "If you want." She turned and took a few steps down the hall before looking over her shoulder at Tara. "See you at lunch," she said with a wave of her hand as she hurried to her own homeroom.

* * *

"Donnie?" Mikey waved a hand in front of his brainy brother's face. "Donnie? Hellooooooooo...Earth to Donnie."

"Hmmm? What?" Donnie asked as he blinked and snapped out of his reverie.

"Dude, I've been talking to you about the latest episode of South Park for like ten minutes."

"You were?" Donnie blinked. "Oh...sorry, Mikey." He picked up a screw driver and began fixing the toaster, yet again. It had been a poor, hapless victim of Leo's futile attempts to be either helpful or useful in the kitchen. It never ceased to amaze, not to mention amuse him, that Leo...the 'perfect' son and ninja, who was good at just about everything he did, could be such a failure when it came to something as simple as boiling water or making toast. As the brainy turtle worked to bring the toaster back to life, his mind was only half on his task...

Mikey grinned and pulled up a chair, sitting down beside his brother. "So what's Tara wearing in your head right now?"

"A white lab coat and purple stilettos," Donnie said before he could stop himself. His dark, golden eyes widened and his face darkened as he blushed deeply. "I...I can't believe I just said that..." He covered his face with both hands and slid down in his chair, trying to hide.

Mikey sniggered and grinned. "Aw, it's okay, bro..." he said as he patted Donnie on the back of his shell. "So...is she wearing anything under the lab coat?"

"I don't know, it's belted." Donnie stiffened before sliding out of his chair and curling up under his desk, his blush deeper than before. "Holy frack! I can't believe I told you that!"

Mikey held his sides as he guffawed. Like Raph, he got a kick out of seeing Donnie flustered. "Dude, chill...it's okay," he said, still sniggering slightly. "You're retarded for Tara, there's nothing wrong with having a fantasy...is there?"

Donnie turned his face towards his brother. "I guess not..." he smiled sheepishly. "But it's still early in our relationship...and we promised to take things slow. Which, if you think about it is a really good and logical idea, considering that we're both from different species...I really need to look more into human biology...and anatomy, just to be prepared in case we...but who's that she'll even want to...I mean...you know? I mean, yeah...she likes me but...would she ever want to...?"

Mikey reached down and lightly gripped his currently-rambling brother's shoulder to get his attention. "Dude, chill, okay? Relax. She totally likes you. We can all see it."

"Really?"

"Totally," Mikey said with a nod. "Dude...she's your girlfriend. That kinda means something, dont'cha think?"

It was a dreamy smile that spread over Donnie's face. "Yeah..."

"I don't think you're breaking any rules by fantasizing about Tara...do you?"

"No...I guess not..."

Mikey grinned impishly. "I'll bet she's fantasizing about you right now..." he said with a wink at his older brother.

Donnie's eye ridges raised hopefully. "You really think so?" The idea that Tara could be fantasizing about him while he was fantasizing about her was more than a little arousing...

"Totally, dude. She's a living, breathing teenage girl...she has fantasies."

"What's this I hear about fantasies?" Raph poked his head into the lab.

Donnie groaned. "Nothing..."

Mikey sniggered and lightly nudged his brainy brother with his toe. "Donnie here was just fantasizing about Tara...naked."

"She was not naked! She was in a white lab coat!"

Mikey arched an eye ridge. "How do you know she wasn't naked, bro? Like you said...the coat's belted."

Raph grinned lecherously. "A lab coat, huh?"

"With purple stilettos," Mikey said with a grin.

"Well...takes all kinds, I guess." He chuckled and leaned against the doorway, a football gripped in his large hands.

Donnie rolled his eyes. "Do I even need to ask about your fantasies? Leather and handcuffs, I'm assuming?"

It was Raph's turn to roll his eyes. "Oh, yeah, little brother...you got me all figured out..." he said dryly. "Though I will say...the stilettos sound nice. Reeeeaally nice..."

Donnie glared at his lecherous brother. "You are not allowed in my fantasy," he said as he pointed a finger at Raph.

Raph threw his head back and laughed. "Relax, little brother. It wasn't your little spite-fire I was picturin' in heels. Like I said...she ain't my type."

"Well...just keep it that way," Donnie said as he climbed out from under his desk.

It was then that Leo poked his head into the lab. "How's the toaster?" he asked sheepishly.

"In critical condition," Donnie said wryly. "But I should be able to save it."

Leo breathed a small sigh of relief. "Okay, good."

"Although, if you break it again, I just might have to shoot it and put it out of its misery. If my memory is correct, this is the tenth time I've had to bring this poor thing back to life."

The sheepish smile returned. "Sorry," Leo said softly.

"I'm holding out for the sweet blond of my dreams," Mikey said with an enthusiastic smile, still on his first train of thought of girls.

Leo blinked. "Okay...what did I miss?"

"Nothing, Donnie was just freaking out because he was fantasizing about Tara," Mikey said with a grin.

"I was not freaking out!" Donnie paused in his repairs and sighed. "Okay, maybe I was freaking out, but not about fantasizing."

"Well, what then?" Leo asked. "Is everything okay? Did Tara make it to school all right?"

"Yeah, she got there safe and sound."

"Then what's the problem?"

Donnie sighed and gave a small smile. "Nothing, don't worry about it."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." Donnie tried not to squirm under Leo's questioning gaze...but to no avail. "Okay, maybe not..."

Raph smirked. "I knew you'd crack."

Leo rolled his eyes and lightly punched Raph's arm. "What's wrong, Donnie?"

Donnie's face felt like it was on fire. He averted his eyes and shuffled his feet nervously as he tried to think of how to talk about what was on his mind.

"Dude...we're bros. Talk to us," Mikey said, a little worried at seeing his brother, who liked to talk about anything he was thinking about to anyone who would listen, suddenly clam up.

"Would you...would you guys close the door first?"

Leo and Raph exchanged glances before stepping all the way into the lab. Leo closed the door behind him.

"Okay...door's closed. Now spill," Raph said as he sat on the edge of one of Donnie's tables.

Donnie cleared his throat. "I wasn't completely honest earlier, Mikey..."

Mikey drew his eye ridges together as he tried to remember what it was his brother could possibly be talking about. "About what?"

"When I said I needed to do more research into human anatomy and biology," he said softly. "I've been researching...I don't think there's anything I don't know..." If it was possible, his blush intensified. "I even studied Raph's stash of magazines and videos..."

"You went through my stuff?!" Raph's anger was instantly replaced with a small smirk. "If you wanted to look at my mags, all you had to do was ask..."

"I wasn't look at them for that." Donnie said evenly, his cheeks still burning. "I was looking at them for other things..."

"Such as?" Leo asked with an arched eye ridge.

"I was...comparing our anatomy...down there to human male anatomy. It was strictly for research purposes."

Raph grinned. "Other than being green, not hairy and the fact that we keep our junk inside, we're the same, little brother. It's the same shape."

"I know that," Donnie answered. "It's all thanks to the green mutagen."

"Okay..." Mikey looked to Leo and Raph after arching an eye ridge. He was failing to see the source of his brother's distress.

"So what's the problem?" Raph asked.

Donnie sighed and cleared his throat again. "We're...we're bigger...a lot bigger down there than the average human male."

Raph smirked. "You know it," he said proudly.

Leo rolled his eyes and lightly swatted his lecherous brother's arm.

Realization dawned on Mikey's face. "Dude...is that why you were freaking out about when the time comes for you and Tara to 'do it'?"

Donnie nodded slowly. "She's just so tiny. I...I don't want to hurt her...I mean, according to all the books I've read, it's going to hurt the first time for her anyway, but..." The brainy turtle threw up his hands in a helpless gesture. "How do I know I won't cause her any permanent damage?"

Leo, Raph and Mikey all shared a look bordering on helplessness. They were all three out of their element; yet, Raph and Mikey still looked to Leo to give the answer.

Leo sighed softly and closed the distance between his brainy brother and himself before placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "I can understand your fears, Donatello, but...I think you just need to trust in yourself. We all know that you would never willingly hurt Tara."

"I'd die first..." Donnie said softly.

"I'm sure she knows that," Leo answered. "But all this aside...you said so yourself that the first time would hurt for Tara, right?" He waited until Donnie nodded. "Well...all I can suggest is that...when the time comes that you two decide to take your relationship to the next level, that you just be careful. You know...be gentle."

Donnie sighed softly and nodded.

"Besides, you've got time to work this out. I mean...it's not like you're gonna jump Tara's bones the next time you see her, right?" Mikey asked.

Donnie shook his head. "No...I'm leaving it up to her. I'm not going to push her. I mean...the first time is special for girls...at least, that's how it seems in books and movies. It's supposed to be a really big deal...so, I'm going to let her decide when she's ready." He aimlessly fiddled with his screwdriver. "Besides...I don't want her to think that's the only reason I want to be with her...because it's not."

Leo smiled softly. "We know that...and I'm sure Tara knows that too."

Mikey took it upon himself to try and lighten the mood. "Hey," he said as he lightly slapped Donnie's plastron. "You think Maybe Tara could set us up with some of her squad mates?"

Raph rolled his eyes at his younger brother, but it was all an act to cover up the glimmer of hope. While he would never admit it, he was jealous of what Donnie and Tara shared. Despite his lecherous behavior, in his heart of hearts, he hungered for what his brother had. He longed to find the one who completed him in the way that Tara completed his brainy brother...someone who could understand him...someone who needed him as much as he needed her...

The purple-clad turtle sighed. He was about to poke holes in his little brother's thought, but after one look at Mikey's hopeful, enthusiastic face...Donnie just could not do it. It would have made him feel like he was stomping on a puppy. "Maybe..." he said with a small, gentle smile. "You never know..."

In all honesty, Donnie hoped against hope that his words were true. He was happy...how could he not be? He had found his soul mate. But he desperately wished his brothers would have the same luck. That would be the one thing that would make his happiness complete.

* * *

"Tara, over here!"

Tara smiled an waved at Kirby, Samantha and Karen as she made her way over to their table in the quad. She did not see Abby, their captain, but knew she would be at the senior assembly for that year's graduating class. With the school year a little more than half-way over, assemblies for the senior class were becoming more and more frequent, so Tara, along with her squad mates had become used to Kirby taking on a more active role as Abby gradually faded into the background. It was simply the way of things. While Kirby had been trained by Abby to take her place as Captain when the time came, their leadership styles were completely different. Abby, while friendly and fair, took on more of a teacher's role...always keeping a small amount of distance between the other girls and herself. In retrospect, this made perfect sense, since Abby was interested in becoming a teacher after she graduated college. Kirby on the other hand was more of a mother-hen...actively interested in the thoughts and feelings of her squad mates and always keeping a watchful eye on them, as Tara had gotten a good example of earlier that morning.

"Hey guys," Tara said once she approached the table. Smiling, she sat down with her friends and pulled her brown bag lunch out of her backpack.

"Hey, girlie," Samantha said with a smile as she took a sip from her iced tea. "So, we hear you had an adventure Friday night. You sure you're okay?"

Tara smiled and gave a small wave of her hand before unwrapping her sandwich. "Yeah, I'm fine, I promise."

She pulled out her geometry book and the notebook she used for that class. She knew her fellow flaggies would not mind her doing her homework. She made quick work of the assigned problems, her pencil practically flying over the page as she worked.

"I still can't believe you're taking all Honors classes and you're on the squad," Kirby said as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"I know," Samantha said with a nod. "My head would be exploding. I don't know how you do it."

A soft blush crept into Tara's cheeks. "I highly doubt your heads would explode," she said with a giggle before taking a bite of her sandwich. "You guys aren't exactly dumb."

Karen laughed softly. "Kirby tells us you just got a cell phone. You should let us program our numbers into it, just in case you need to get a hold of any of us."

Tara looked up from her math and blinked. "Good idea," she said as she pulled her phone out of her pocket. "Knock yourselves out," she said with a smile before turning her attention back to the last and most difficult equation she had to solve. After staring at the problem for several moments, she realized that she needed to use her calculator, and it was with a small series of grumbles that she pulled it out of her bag and went to work. She smiled victoriously once she had figured out the answer and meticulously scribbled out her answer, taking care to list all the steps.

"Here you go," Karen said with a smile as she handed Tara's phone back to her. "I put in our cell and home numbers."

"Wizard," Tara said with a smile as she took her phone back. "Thanks." She slipped her math book back into her backpack along with her notebook before pulling out her biology notes and skimming over them. They were dissecting fetal pigs that day, and Tara wanted to go over everything before hand so she and her lab partner could get down to business instead of puttering around.

"Oh, no..." Samantha groaned.

"What?" Tara looked up at her friend and blinked in confusion. "What's wrong?"

Karen looked in the same direction as Samantha and narrowed her eyes. "It's Chrissy...and her pack of skanky Hell-bitches."

"They're coming over," Samantha said.

Kirby sighed softly. "Karen, Sammy, be cool."

"Only if she is," Samantha said with a very slight growl.

Tara sighed softly. In the brief time that she had know her friends, she had only seen them like this one other time...at the game last Friday when Chrissy, the Captain of the cheer leading squad, had made some snide comments in passing. Turning, she took in the object of their aggression as she approached. Tall, with long blond hair and large breasts on her skinny frame, Chrissy Masters was dressed in a micro-mini and knee-high boots, despite the chill in the air that day. Her answer to the cold was a fitted turtleneck that only emphasized her generous bust and tiny waist. True to Karen's word, she was being followed by her entourage of squad members.

There was a long-standing dislike that bordered on animosity between the two squads. The cheerleaders looked down on the flaggies because they viewed them as 'left-overs'...girls who were not 'good' enough to make what they considered to be the 'real' squad. The flaggies looked down on the cheerleaders because they viewed them as stupid skanks who judged solely on appearance instead of talent.

"What do you think she wants?" Tara ventured.

"Who knows?" Karen answered.

"I think she views you as a threat," Kirby said softly.

"What?" Tara's face was filled with genuine puzzlement and confusion. "Why? What do I have that she could possibly be jealous about?"

"Talent," Kirby said with a soft smile.

"Not to mention, you kind of beat up her boyfriend," Samantha said with a wry grin.

"Lovely," Tara said dryly as he turned back to her notes. "Maybe if we ignore her, she'll go away..."

No such luck...

"Well, well, well...look at all the little bottom-feeders here together."

Kirby sighed. "Go away, Chrissy."

Chrissy flipped her long, bleached-blond hair over her shoulder. "Scraping the bottom of the barrel, I see," she said as she eyed Tara. "And I didn't think you guys could get any more pathetic." Her entourage giggled behind her.

"The only one here who's pathetic is you, Chrissy," Samantha said with a glare.

"As if! I'm not the one taking in strays. But then again, I guess you have to work with what you've got...even if it's a lame, stupid, little girl."

"Her name is Tara," Kirby said with narrowed eyes. "And she has more brains in one eyelash than you have in your whole, skanky body."

Tara could not stop the small smile from tugging at the edges of her mouth. Her smile wavered when she saw Chrissy move threateningly towards Kirby, and she jumped to her feet to stand between the two girls. Standing, she was at direct eye-level with Chrissy's boobs. "Girls, girls, girls...there's no need to fight. Let's just turn around and go about our business."

While Tara felt that she should punch Chrissy purely out of principle, she wanted to try and avoid getting into trouble again for fighting. Besides...she was not sure if her aunt could get her out of trouble a second time.

Chrissy glared down her nose at Tara. "Get out of my way, washboard chest."

That did it! It took all Tara's self-control, not to mention the fact that she saw Mr. Grundy not more than fifty yards away, to not haul off and punch in Chrissy's teeth. She should just walk away. Every good sense Tara had was telling her to walk away...but Chrissy had attacked her bust size...and Tara always went to a dark place when that happened.

In general, Tara was never that bothered by name-calling, but her under-developed figure was always a sensitive subject for her. She managed a smile that was both sweet and evil as an idea that would both vindicate her while keeping her off the hook came to her. "You're just jealous because my brains are actually in my head and not my boobs, which by the way, may be small...but at least mine are real, bitch."

Tara saw the punch coming, and it took all her restraint to neither block nor dodge the blow. Chrissy's fist connected with Tara's jaw with a loud crack, and Tara was suddenly falling backwards, but not before she delivered a powerful, 'accidental' kick to Chrissy's stomach...

* * *

_...That Evening..._

"Good job tonight, guys," Leo said as he and his brothers relaxed for a few moments on a rooftop.

It had been a busy night...three purse-snatchers, five attempted muggings, one drug-dealer, and two instances of attempted rape.

"Yeah...been a while since we got that good a work out in one night," Raph said as he stretched his arms over his head. "C'mon...let's go home."

"I'm going to swing by April's," Donnie said. "I want to say good night to Tara."

"Dude, it's not like you're not going to see her tomorrow morning," Mikey said with a small roll of his eyes.

"Yeah," Donnie said. "And when I do, I'll say good morning to her." He grinned and lightly shoved his little brother.

Raph rolled his eyes before making a whipping noise, complete with a snapping wrist action.

Donnie mock-glared at his red-clad, smart-ass brother. "I am not whipped. I just want to spend as much time with my girl as I can." He smiled dreamily. His girl...the brainy turtle still could not believe it. "Just you guys wait until it's your turn. You'll be the same way."

"No way," Raph said with a small wave of his hand.

Donnie grinned and rolled his eyes. "Whatever, tough guy. You guys want to come along?"

"No, I think we'll sit this one out," Leo said with a small smile as he patted Donnie's shoulder. "Just be careful."

"I will," Donnie said with a uncharacteristically giant grin as he took off into the night...

* * *

In her bedroom, with the door closed and the lights off, Tara lay curled up on her side with Sammy clutched to her as she watched 'Kill Bill Volume 1'--her favorite movie to watch when she was pissed. For all her quick thinking...even though she had not thrown the first punch, she had still gotten in trouble...then again, so did both squads.

Tara had not seen what happened, but after Chrissy had punched her, Kirby, Karen and Samantha lunged into attack--launching a full-on battle royal between the two squads. As punishment, they had all been suspended for two days. Even though April and Casey believed her when she told them that she hadn't thrown the first punch, even though they had both given Principal Grundy an earful and then treated Tara to pizza in attempts to help her feel better...Tara was beyond pissed.

She wanted to scream, she wanted to break things...and part of her just curl up into a ball, hide away from the cruel, unfair, unjust world and cry until she had no tears left. Tara had been holding her tears in for so long...she had not even cried at her father's funeral...and even though some very good things had happened in the past few days alone, each negative thing that occurred felt like thousand pound weights on her little shoulders.

"I won't cry..." she said softly. "I won't cry...I won't! I have to be strong. Daddy would want me to be strong!" She buried her face in Sammy's soft plastron, her small frame trembled as she kept the flood of tears at bay.

And that was how Donatello found her...

At the soft knock on her window, Tara did not even look up. She was not even sure Donnie heard her muffled 'Come in, the window's open', until she felt the brainy turtle's familiar weight on the bed as he lay down behind her.

Donnie smiled softly as he slid and arm around Tara and spooned her from behind. He sighed contentedly as he nuzzled Tara's hair and breathed in her scent. He could not help it...she just smelled so good! As cliche as it sounded, Donnie wished he could bottle her up and wear her in a little jar around his neck.

Donnie's smile faltered, however when Tara did not respond to either his presence or attentions. "Zibby? Tara, sweetie...are you okay?" He immediately panicked--worried that Tara was mad at him...that he had done something wrong. Donnie's brain whirled furiously as he tried to think of something...anything that may have upset his girl. "Did I...did I do something...?" he asked softly...nervously.

"No," was the muffled response. "It's not you..." Tara's voice began wavering. "You're the one good thing I have in my life right now..."

The change in Tara's voice was not lost on Donnie. "Tara, what is it?" he softly asked as he moved just enough to gently turn his girl onto her back so he could look at her. Even in the dark, he could see the dark bruise on her jaw, and his normally gentle eyes darkened in anger at the fact that someone had hurt his girlfriend. "What happened? Who did this to you?"

Tara sighed before relaying the entire incident to Donnie, her voice strained the entire time in her attempts to not cry. "And then after all that...after taking a dive so my squad wouldn't get in trouble, that fucking ass hole, Mr. Grundy suspends all of us for two days. I took a dive for nothing. Is there no justice in this fucking world? Why do the innocent get punished with the guilty? Why..." Her bottom lip quivered. "Why do good people suffer? Why?"

Tara could not fight the tears anymore. She was tired of fighting. She was tired of being her own pillar of strength. She was tired of denying her grief. All she wanted was to be held...comforted. Clinging to Donnie's strong body, Tara buried her face in his neck and sobbed with reckless abandon as all the protective walls she had built around her heart came crashing down at last.

Knowing that there was nothing he could possibly say at this moment that would make Tara feel any better...that would heal all her wounds, Donnie simply wrapped his arms tight around her and cradled her against him...his heart bleeding for her with every sobbing breath she took.

And they stayed like that all night.


	13. Chapter 12: The Day After

Thank you everyone for bearing with me while I reposted my chapters! And thank you everyone who's been reading and reviewing! You guys are all awesome! XD

Disclaimer: All cannon characters are the property of Peter Laird, Kevin Eastman and Mirage Comics...respectively. I don't own them...unfortunately -,-

* * *

**Chapter 12: The Day After**

* * *

_…6:00 a.m...  
_  
April sat curled up on the love seat in the living room, nestled against Casey with a cup of coffee in her hands. Casey had an arm wrapped around his girlfriend, holding her close as he held a steaming mug of coffee in his free hand. They were both exhausted, and it showed. Having never before seen her niece so defeated, April had difficulty sleeping and ended up staying up most of the night in the living room...listening to the sound of Tara's sobs. When April had gone into her niece's bedroom to comfort her, she had found Donnie already in her bedroom, doing just that. As she watched Tara clinging to the brainy turtle as though he were a life line, April found she could not bring herself to disturb them and quietly retreated to the living room where she spent the remainder of the night.

Casey, for all his gruffness, could not sleep knowing how upset April was, so he stayed up with her. Not to mention the fact that in the brief time he had known Tara, he had become quite fond of her. Like April, he could not sleep knowing that the young girl was hurting... "Donnie still in there?" Casey asked softly before taking a sip of coffee. He could not remember how many cups he had drank since last night. He had lost count after twelve...

"Yeah," April said with a nod. "And as of fifteen minutes ago, they're still sleeping." April sighed softly. "I think Tara finally stopped crying around three this morning," she said as she rubbed her forehead.

"I never thought it was possible for anyone to cry that long..."

April sighed and curled into the warmth of Casey's body. "She's really hurting. I was wondering when she was going to let go..."

"Think we'll be in for more breakdowns?" Casey was trying not to sound insensitive, but like Raphael, he was not very good when it came to these sort of things...even though he was genuinely worried for Tara.

April sighed. "I don't know, Casey...but I'm hoping that her healing process can finally begin." She sipped her coffee before groaning softly. "Of course, the things that keep happening can't be helping..." April gave a small shake of her head. "I'd almost forgotten how cruel kids can be...ugh, and don't even get me started on Principal Grundy."

Casey nodded. "Giant, ego-tripping ass," he growled.

April nodded. "I swear, he has it in for her. He's always so quick to blame her."

"She'll make it through, babe," Casey said as he gave April's shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "Tara's a great kid...she's tough and she's got spunk."

"Do you think I should transfer her to a different school next year?"

Casey sighed and gave a small shrug of his shoulders. "Dunno, babe...I mean, you can't protect her from punk-ass kids forever. They'll be at whatever school you put her in."

April lightly rubbed her forehead. "I know. It's just...she doesn't need this kind of crap. Not now..."

Casey lightly nuzzled April's hair. "I know, babe...I know." They were silent for a few moments before Casey cleared his throat. "Listen, babe...April...I--" Before he could finish his thought, the familiar sound of three turtles climbing the fire escape--no doubt in search of their brainy brother.

April put her mug on the coffee table, leapt from the couch and ran to the living room window, sliding it open. "Guys," she hissed before her three friends could stumble into Tara's room and wake the sleeping pair. "Through here!"

Mikey was the first one in, his eyes widening as he took in April's disheveled appearance. "Whoah..."

April rolled her eyes and lightly swatted the orange-clad turtle's arm. "Gee thanks, Mikey...you sure know how to make a girl feel special."

Leo came through the window next. "I'm sorry, April...did we wake you?"

"No...Casey and I have been up pretty much all night. And before you ask, yes, Donnie's here," she said as she motioned with her head towards Tara's bedroom. "He's been in there all night."

"All night, huh?" Raph asked with a grin and a raised eye ridge as he climbed through the window...just in time to be hit square in the face by the pillow Casey threw at  
him.

"It ain't like that, Raph," the vigilante growled at his friend. His growing fondness for Tara had led to him becoming more and more protective of her.

April put a calming hand on Raph's shoulder before he could retaliate. "Tara had a meltdown last night," she told her three friends. "She got suspended from school for two days for something that wasn't her fault, and I think that was the straw that broke the camel's back. She just...she just lost it." April wrapped her arms around her self. "In all my life, I've never heard anyone cry like that...or for that long. She finally stopped around three this morning...I don't know if she cried herself to sleep or if she simply ran out of tears...but Donnie never left her side. He never stopped holding her..." She turned and walked back to the couch, resuming her place beside Casey.

"And Donnie stayed with her all night? Through all that?" Raph slowly shook his head as he walked to the bar and sat down on his usual stool. "Damn...the kid deserves a medal."

"Consider it a preview, Raph," April said. "When you get a girlfriend, you'll have to do the same thing."

Raph actually looked afraid!

Mikey chuckled at his 'tough-guy' brother's reaction and strode into April's kitchen, snaking a soda from the fridge.

Leo sighed and sat on the arm of the sofa. "So...what exactly happened?"

April sighed and sipped her coffee. She was going to need a refill soon. "It happened yesterday during lunch..."

* * *

_…3 1/2 hours later..._

Beneath the warmth of the quilt he had pulled over them during the course of the night, Donnie cradled Tara in his arms. Even in sleep, the brainy turtle's arms were protectively wrapped around his girlfriend--keeping her sorrows at bay. Slowly opening his eyes, Donnie blinked a few times before focusing his gaze on Tara's sleeping face. Her head was pillowed on his shoulder, allowing him the perfect angle to gaze at her. There was still some redness around her eyes and her cheeks were still stained from her tears, but even so...Donnie thought she was the most beautiful girl in the world. He smiled tenderly and lightly rested his forehead against Tara's, content to simply watch her sleep as he lightly caressed her cheek with the back of his hand.

Tara's eyes slowly fluttered open. Upon seeing Donnie gazing back at her, she smiled softly. "Hi," she murmured,

Donnie smiled. "Hi," he murmured back as he lightly kissed Tara's forehead. "Are you feeling any better?" he asked softly as he gently brushed strands of hair from the face he had come to adore.

Tara's smile grew a fraction of an inch. "Yeah..." She blushed softly. "I'm sorry for crying on you...I can imagine you had better ways of spending a night than being covered in snot and tears." She covered her face with her hands. "God...I must've looked horrible."

Donnie gently pulled Tara's hands away from her face and gazed into her eyes. "You looked beautiful," he murmured softly. "And I wouldn't have traded a moment of it for all the coffee or pizza in the world." He gently cupped Tara's face in his large hands and lightly kissed her nose. "I treasure every moment that I'm lucky enough to spend with you...it doesn't matter if they're spent kissing you, snuggling with you while we watch a movie, sweating with you in the dojo, or holding you when you cry. You know why it doesn't matter? It's because every one of those moments was spent with you...and that's all that matters to me." Donnie felt his cheeks burn. He was baring his soul to Tara...telling her in so many words that he loved her. He knew he was taking a gamble since it was so early in their relationship, but he felt he would explode if he held his feelings in.

As Tara gazed into Donnie's eyes, she knew he was telling the truth. Her turtle had seen her when she was at her worst...a vulnerable, red-faced, snotty, tear-stained, near hysterical mess...and yet, he could still look at her as though she was more beautiful than the Hope Diamond. It was at that moment that Tara knew she loved him...and she knew that even though their life together would and could never be 'normal', that there was no one else she would rather spend it with. She felt her eyes welling up again, but this time the tears were anything but sad... "Now look what you've gone and done," she said with a small laugh. She wondered if it was too soon to tell Donnie how she felt, inwardly cursing hersef for not having more experience with these types of situations.

Donnie smiled sweetly as he gently brushed away Tara's tears. "I meant every word..." he said softly.

Tara smiled. "I know..." She gently cupped Donnie's face with her hands and lightly kissed him, realizing that it was now or never... "I love you..." she whispered softly against his mouth. She felt Donnie stiffen and she immediately thought she had made a mistake in telling him. However, her doubts and panic were suddenly cut short when the brainy turtle captured her lips in a gentle kiss.

"I love you too..." Donnie whispered against Tara's lips after slowly breaking the kiss. When he felt the lone tear roll down his cheek, he blushed deeply, a sheepish smile on his face. "Sorry...I just...I never thought that I'd ever hear those words from anyone besides Master Splinter."

Tara leaned in and kissed away Donnie's tear. "Don't ever be ashamed to cry in front of me, Donnie. When we're alone together like this...we don't have to hide anything from each other."

Donnie smiled gently, his hands slowly moving over Tara's shoulders and down her arms. "Okay. Our rooms can be our safe spaces...where we can tell each other anything..."

Tara nodded and smiled as her fingers lazily traced patterns over the top portion of Donnie's plastron. "Without fear of being judged..." She grinned impishly. "And the next time your brothers tell us to 'get a room', we can just say 'fine' and go into one of our rooms." She giggled.

Donnie chuckled. "Yes...this is very true. Speaking of which..." he leaned in and kissed Tara long and slow, pressing her against his plastron, their legs tangling together. His hands caressed Tara's back through her pajama top as he explored her mouth as best he could with his wide tongue. As always, his heart fluttered and soared within him when Tara kissed him back, her arms sliding around his neck as her own tongue moved against his in a slow, languid caress.

In that moment, time stood still. Nothing else mattered. In that precise moment, as their soft moans and churs mingled together in a strange yet beautiful harmony, the entire world disappeared...leaving the young pair alone in the glow of their blossoming love...

* * *

_…Later that afternoon in Donnie's lab..._

"Are you ready to have your gaming world rocked?" Donnie asked with a grin and an arched eye ridge. He was in an excellent mood. He and Tara were in love, he had not gotten punished for his absence from home, and not only was he spending an entire day with his leading lady, but he was about to enjoy some quality geek time with her. The day just kept getting better and better!

Tara took in the giant computer screen as she hooked her laptop up to Donnie's massive system. "This...is going to rock so hard!" She said with an excited smile as she made herself comfy in the second chair Donnie had in his lab. Since it gave her the opportunity to spend the day with her beloved turtle, Tara was no longer upset about her two-day suspension.

Donnie's grin grew. "Great...just let me just do some tweaking...there! Got it!" Once the image on the giant screen was split into two, he made himself comfy in his chair and sat back as the familiar music of EQ2 filled the room as the game loaded.

When the game finished loading, Donnie's Iksar monk stood on one half of the screen while Tara's Wood Elf ranger stood on the other side. Like her player, the Wood Elf was a little red head.

"Awwww...Zibby, she's so cute! Just like you," Donnie said with a smile.

Tara giggled. "Why thank you, McGonnie. Oooo...you're Iksar is awesome looking!"

Donnie grinned. "Thanks. You're in Lava Storm?" he asked when he quickly took in the area surrounding Tara's character.

"Yep, I was hunting goblins so I could finish the L&L." Tara peered at Donnie's side of the screen. "Oooo, you're in the Sinking Sands? I've got quests to finish there. Sit tight, McGonnie...I'll head right over..."

* * *

In the large space that served as the lair's general living area three of the four brothers sat around in various states of activity. Mikey lay on his plastron on the floor, with one of the couch cushions under his chin as he flipped through the channels of the T.V. Leo sat on one end of the couch, polishing his ninjaken as he only half-listened to the television...it was only background noise at this point. Raph sat on the other end of the couch, lifting weights and, like his blue-clad brother, was only half listening to the television.

It was peaceful for a change. That is, until...

"ACK!! IT'S ON ME! IT'S ON ME!! GET IT OFF!! GET IT OFF!! GET IT OFF, QUICK!!"

Leo managed not to drop his swords as he jumped in his seat, startled at the sudden disturbance in an otherwise lazy afternoon. "What the--?"

Raph, unfortunately, was not so fortunate and succeeded in dropping one of his dumbbells on his foot. "AW, FUCK!!" He hopped up and down on one foot, while he gripped his injured foot in his hands.

"EEEEEEEEK!! GETITOFFGETITOFFGETITOFF!!"

Mikey turned, his blue eyes wide. "Dudes, that came from the lab!"

Leo sprinted to the lab, with Mikey and a limping Raphael in tow. Throwing open the door expecting to find some sort of problem, he screeched to a halt when he saw both Tara and Donnie completely engrossed in a computer game. Letting out a breath he had not realized he had been holding, he rolled his eyes in exasperation and sheathed his twin blades. "Just what is going on in here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Tara asked without taking her eyes from the giant screen, her fingers a blur on the keyboard as she issued different commands to her character. "I'm being eaten by a giant spider and McGonnie is falling down on his job of protecting me!" Her last words were spoken with a grin, so show she was not angry. "Eeeek!!" Her character began running away, with the spider in hot pursuit.

"I'm trying," Donnie said with a grin. His character attacking the giant spider as it chased Tara's. "I can't help it if the spider thinks you're tasty!"

Tara giggled madly. "Well, excuse me for being so yummy!"

Donnie could barely see what he was doing as he snorted before breaking into a mad, sniggering fit. This was the most fun he had ever had playing the game.

"All right...that's it! Enough running! Take that!" Now that her attacks had recharged, Tara's character inflicted blow after blow to the giant spider, weakening it just enough for Donnie's character to deliver the killing blow. "Booyah!" She and Donnie turned towards each other and high-fived.

"It dropped a treasure chest!"

"Sweet!"

They high-fived again before looting the chest.

Annoyed that he had endured a personal injury for nothing, Raph growled--his toe still throbbing. "Why I oughta..."

Leo rolled his eyes and gave a small shake of his head as he turned and walked out of the lab, pulling Raph along behind him before his temper got the better of him. Mikey simply chuckled and followed Leo and Raph back out into the living room.


	14. Chapter 13: Good Times with Weapons

Thank you everyone for bearing with me while I reposted my chapters! And thank you everyone who's been reading and reviewing! You guys are all awesome! XD

Disclaimer: All cannon characters are the property of Peter Laird, Kevin Eastman and Mirage Comics...respectively. I don't own them...unfortunately -,-

* * *

**Chapter 13: Good Times with Weapons**

* * *

_…Three months later..._

Leo and Tara stood on opposite sides of the dojo, each of them holding a bokken in each hand. They regarded each other silently before bowing.

"Begin," Splinter said with a thump of his wooden cane.

"Kyah!!"

"Kyah!!"

Tara and Leo lunged at each other, their bokken coming together with a loud clack. With eyes focused on each other, the two friends circled each other parrying and blocking blow after blow, each trying to gain the upper hand. Splinter and the others stood off to the side, watching the sparring pair.

"Tara, mind your left shoulder," Splinter instructed as he observed his star pupil face off with his newest and quickly rising student. "Good," he said with a nod as  
Tara raised the shoulder she was in the habit of dropping.

Because of his level-headedness, and ability to keep his emotions in check, Leo was the preferred opponent the elderly rat would use for Tara. The young girl had long-since graduated past Michelangelo, and despite their best efforts to remain impartial during sparring, Tara and Donatello were ineffective sparring partners, as neither wished to hurt the other. That left his two eldest sons with the task of facing off with the small red head. However, because his red-clad son tended to become overly-aggressive even during training, Splinter rarely paired Tara with him. Until he was certain the small girl could spar with his hot-tempered son without attaining severe injury, the elderly rat would continue pairing Tara with Leo.

Tara raised and crossed her two bokken in front of her, blocking Leo's overhead blow. She began bending backwards as Leo gradually pressed his full weight into his wooden, practice swords. Tara, to her credit, never once lost her balance as she was bent further and further backwards. However, when she was practically bent in half, Mikey's eyes doubled in size.

"Dude...it's like watching the Exorcist movies..."

Donnie chuckled and grinned. "She's a gymnast, Mikey. Remember? They tend to be on the flexible side." When he saw the lecherous grin spread over Raph's face, he lightly shoved him glared at him with mock-ferocity--knowing his red-clad brother did not mean anything by it. The brainy turtle grinned. While Raph would never admit it, Donnie knew that he saw Tara as a little sister and got a secret kick out of it. Of course, being Raph, he had to hide how he felt.

"Being double-jointed doesn't hurt either," April said with a soft chuckle as she entered the dojo, sheathed katana in hand. "Happy birthday, guys," she said with a smile as she hugged Raph, Don and Mikey in turn.

"Thanks, April!" Mikey said with a giant grin.

"Thanks," Donnie and Raph said with smiles.

"No problem."

"So, why didn't she go pro or go into training for the Olympics or something?" Raph asked as he watched Tara effortlessly maneuver in a position that other people would have fallen from already.

"She moved around too much. Her dad got transferred a lot," April said as she stood beside Splinter, squeezing the elderly rat's shoulder in a form of greeting. "How's she doing?"

"Though she has only been under my training for three months, she has made incredible progress. Her quick mind and sound body coupled with her previous training make her an excellent student." In actuality, the elderly rat had come to view the small girl as more than a mere student. Splinter had grown especially fond of Tara and had begun viewing her as one of his own, taking on the fatherly presence the young girl so desperately missed. He even took a secret pleasure in the times Tara had accidentally called him 'Papa' Splinter instead of 'Master'.

Donnie nodded and smiled, his heart swelling with pride. "She's like a sponge. She just soaks up everything Master Splinter teaches her."

Splinter nodded slowly, the smallest of smiles tugging at the corners of his mouth. "She is a gifted fighter...which is why I am curious as to just what the extent of her training with her father was. Would you happen to know, April?

April slowly shook her head. "I have no idea what the extent of her training was. All I know is that her father trained her how to survive. He knew that wouldn't always be around to protect her...so he wanted to make sure she knew how to protect herself."

Splinter sighed softly and gave a small nod. He was silent for a few moments as he watched Tara and Leo. "I feel she is ready to choose a weapon," Splinter stated simply as he subtly raised an eyebrow at April in a silent question of permission.

April sighed. "While I can't say that I like the idea of Tara having a weapon, it would be hypocritical of me to say 'no' since you're training me on the katana...wouldn't it?" she asked sheepishly.

Splinter chuckled softly. "Yes, I fear that it would."

Tara let out a small, surprised squeak as Leo swept her feet out from under her. However, she managed a hand-spring at the last possible second and flipped herself away from the blue-clad turtle, landing in a crouch with her two bokken at the ready.

Leo grinned and gave Tara a small nod. "Not bad."

Tara grinned and returned Leo's nod. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. Kyah!!" Leo charged.

"Kyah!!" Tara charged, once again meeting Leo in the middle.

The force of their joint charges knocked them back away from each other. They lunged at each other again, their bokken cracking and clacking against each other. After a few parries, Leo kicked Tara in the stomach and knocked her weapons from her hands, sending them clattering a ways behind her.

Leo grinned. "Give up?"

Tara grinned. "Never!" She executed a series of back flips, with Leo chasing her the entire time. Landing in a crouch after the final flip, Tara grabbed her fallen bokken, spun around on her knees and raised her weapons just in time to block Leo's blow. Their wooden, practice weapons coming together with a loud clack that echoed through the dojo.

"Enough," Splinter said with a small thump of his cane.

Leo smiled and offered Tara his hand. "Good job."

Tara grinned and accepted Leo's hand, letting him pull her to her feet. "Right back at'cha."

The two friends bowed to each other and then to Splinter before putting their practice weapons back where they belonged. Leo slid an affectionate arm around Tara's shoulders and pulled her in for a one-armed hug as they made their way back to the others. The blue-clad turtle had come to love the small girl as a sister and took an active role in her training. But after today, things would be different...

Splinter met the two of them in the center of the room as they made their way back. "Tara, you have proven yourself worthy it is time to choose your weapon."

Tara's eyes lit up in excitement. "Really?" She did a small jump of joy when Splinter nodded. "Wizard!" She hurriedly cleared her throat. "I mean...thank you, Sensei," she said as she sheepishly averted her eyes.

Splinter smiled gently and chuckled softly. "Come, my daughter," he said as he motioned for Tara to follow him to the weapons rack.

Leo grinned and gently patted Tara's back before continuing on his way, leaving his father and sister to their task. "Hello, April."

"Hey, Leo. Happy birthday. You two were looking good out there."

"Thanks."

"I hope she doesn't get the wrong idea about all this."

"What do you mean, April?" Leo asked with a raised eye ridge.

"I hope that Tara doesn't think that she gets to go out on patrol with you guys. I've already got one vigilante in my life... I don't need another one," she said with a wry grin.

Leo chuckled. "Don't worry, I'm sure that won't happen."

Donnie nodded. "Besides, between school, training, homework and cheer leading practice she might be too tired to even think of something like that." Donnie hoped against hope that he was right. While he knew Tara could more than handle herself, he did not like the idea of her fighting the evil of the city. He wanted to keep her protected from the seedy underbelly he and he's brothers saw on such a regular basis.

Raph stayed silent on the subject. In the few brief times he and Tara had sparred together, he had seen something in her eyes that no one else could see. While her hazel eyes were always twinkling and alight with her happy and impish nature, it was not until she was fighting that her eyes were filled with a golden fire. She liked the thrill of the fight, and something came alive inside of her when she was engaged in combat. No doubt Raph could see it because he recognized the same thing within himself. In all truthfulness, that was the reason he and Tara tended to get a little rough with each other while sparring. They recognized the thrill of the hunt within each other and pushed each other to the limit...and sometimes beyond.

"All you guys are still coming over tonight right?" April asked. "Tara's really excited about cooking for you guys' birthday... and she wants to see you one last time before she leaves for Spring Break tomorrow...and before you leave on your training mission, Leo." The last sentence was spoken with a hint of sadness.

Leo smiled and nodded. "Yes, we'll be there. Don't worry."

"I still can't believe you're leaving, Leo," April said. "It's going to be weird without you around. We're going to miss you..."

Leo smiled softly. "Yeah...I'm going to miss all of you too...but it's only for a few months. I'll send postcards, I promise. I'll be back before you know it, and when I come back, I'll be a better leader."

Mikey sighed. "Man...Leo's leaving...Tara's leaving...it's gonna be weird."

Leo's smile was a cross between reassuring and sad. "At least I'm here for our birthday party tonight." While Leo and his brothers had no actual idea as to when their birthday actually was, they had agreed on the fifth of April as their adopted birthday, since they all four embodied the qualities of the Aries sign.

Donnie sighed, his eyes sad. "I can't believe Tara's going away...as if Leo going away wasn't bad enough..."

"Tara's only going to be gone for a week," April said as she placed a reassuring hand on the brainy turtle's shoulder. "She'll be back before you know it."

"But still...she'll be gone a whole week. I understand why Leo has to go, but why does Tara have to go?" Donnie sighed almost miserably. "I miss her already..."

"Oh, boy..." April chuckled softly at the love-sick turtle. "You've really got it bad, don't you?"

Donnie smiled sheepishly. "Yeah..."

"Tell us about it," Mikey said with a chuckle.

"You'd be the same way if you were in my shoes," Donnie said with a grin, his cheeks still warm with his soft blush.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Mikey said with a grin.

April sighed softly...wondering how Donnie would react if Tara decided to go away to college after high school.

"She better take pictures," Raph said with a lecherous grin.

April rolled her eyes. "If you're thinking to catch some 'Girls Gone Wild' action, guess again, Raph. She's not going to Florida or Mexico or anything like that. She's just going camping with her squad. Not even camping...Abby's parents' own a cabin in the Catskills. The girls are staying there."

Raph waggled his eye ridges, his grin widening. "Hey, a turtle can dream, can't he?"

Leo, April and Donnie all groaned and rolled their eyes.

"But still..." Donnie said. "Just the girls up there? No parents? It just doesn't seem safe..."

Mikey chuckled. "Dude, relax...it's not like they're going to find some ancient book of the dead, read it out loud and set some zombie army loose on the world."

Donnie stared at Mikey. "Well...how do you know they won't?"

Mikey rolled his eyes. "Dude, c'mon...they have a better chance of being attacked by someone with a chainsaw or a giant hook than..." Mikey let his sentence drift off when he saw Donnie's panicked expression.

"Guys with chainsaws? Guys with giant hooks?" Donnie tightly gripped his bo.

"Uhmmm..." Mikey tried to find a way to change the subject.

Raph groaned and lightly smacked the back of Mikey's head. "Nice going, blockhead."

"Uhmm...no guys with chainsaws or hooks...what I meant to say was...bears. They've got more of a chance of being attacked by a bear or a wolf..." he floundered helplessly.

Donnie's eyes widened. "Bears? Wolves?"

Leo palmed his face and groaned. "Aw, Mikey..."

Donnie turned to April. "April, she can't go! It's too dangerous."

April glared at Mikey as she put a reassuring arm around Donnie's shoulders.

Mikey pulled at strings to try and change the subject. "Wh...what I really meant to say was--"

"Mikey?"

"Yeah, Leo?"

"Listen to your inside voice right now."

Mikey blinked. "What's it saying, exactly?"

"Shut the Hell up!" Raph growled.

"Well, my inside voice sure is rude!" Mikey crossed his arms over his plastron, but still managed to look sheepish.

April sighed and prayed silently for patience. "Donnie, Tara will be fine. I promise."

"Promise?" Donnie asked earnestly.

"I promise," April said with a nod. "I wouldn't be letting her go if I thought she wouldn't be okay."

Donnie sighed softly after a few moments. "Okay..." he said with a small nod.

"So...she's making jambalaya, right?" Mikey asked.

Donnie, Raph and Leo groaned and rolled their eyes.

"Wha-at?" Mikey asked. "What, are we still on the subject of all the things that could-?"

"Yes!" April interjected before Mikey could worry Donnie again. "Yes, she's making jambalaya. She's using a special recipe that's been in her late mother's side of the family for generations. She's got a whole recipe book full of recipes like that."

"Dude, I'm so there! I've always wanted to try that. Think she'll show me how to make it? She's gotta show me how to make it!"

April chuckled and grinned at the orange-clad turtle. "I'm sure she will...if you ask nicely."

"What if I make it my birthday wish?"

"Then maybe you'll be in luck," April said with a chuckle.

Mikey did a small jump of joy followed by a little dance. "Awesome!"

April grinned and rolled her eyes at Mikey's antics before she turned her attention back to Leo. "What weapon do you think she'll pick?"

Leo sighed softly in thought. "Whatever she chooses, it'll most likely be duel-wielded...she seems to prefer fighting with two weapons instead of one."

"I suppose it'll be wishful thinking for her to pick some sort of blunt object instead of something sharp and pointy?"

Leo chuckled. "Yeah, I think so...I've seen the way she's watched Raph and me practice and perform katas with our weapons...or how she watches us when we polish them."

Raph sniggered as he watched Splinter and Tara walk to the weapons rack. "She likes sharp, pointy things. Who can blame her? They're nice and shiny."

Donnie sighed softly as he watched his girl look over the weapons. As was expected, Tara went directly to the swords. "A katana would be ridiculous," he said softly with a small chuckle. "It would be more than half her body height."

"Whoah...looks like we got a winner, dudes," Mikey said as he saw Tara pause and take what looked like a short katana in her hands.

Leo smiled as he watched Tara unsheathe the weapon, revealing that it was in fact two separate blades instead of one. "The twin wakizashi," he commented softly. "A fine choice."

Donnie smiled fondly as he saw the happiness on Tara's face as she re-sheathed her twin blades and hugged them to her. "And because of her small size, they actually look like normal-sized swords."

April sighed softly. "I just hope she doesn't lose an eye..."

Mikey grinned. "But she'd look so cool with an eye patch!" He blinked when he saw April and his brothers staring at him. "What? Don't you think she'd look cool with an eye patch? She'd be like a pirate...don't you think she'd make a cute pirate?" He was promptly rewarded with a dual head-slap from Donnie and Raph.

* * *

_…That evening..._

Tara sat cross legged on her bed, simply gazing at her new weapons in all their glory. The twin blades were so shiny, they were almost like mirrors. She could only imagine how amazing they would look during a battle... "Come in," she said absently when she heard a knock on her door.

April stuck her head into the bedroom. "Hey, kiddo. You all packed for tomorrow?"

"Yep. All packed and ready to go for when Abby comes by to pick me up."

"You sure? You sure you packed everything you need? Plenty of underwear? Socks? Toothbrush? Did you remember your pajamas? How about a flashlight?"

Tara grinned and giggled. "Yes, I'm sure. I even packed every single scary movie that I own...as per Abby's request."

April grinned. "Okay, well the guys'll be here soon."

"Okay, I'll be out in a minute to start cooking," Tara said with a smile as she sheathed her blades.

April came in and sat on the bed next to Tara. "Sweetie, can we talk?"

"Sure. What about?"

"Well, I just don't want you getting carried away now that you have these," she said as she lightly tapped the wakizashi.

"What do you mean by 'carried away'?" Tara asked in genuine puzzlement.

"I just want to be sure that you're careful." She sighed softly. "The guys have been training with their weapons for years. You just got yours. I just don't want you to get hurt because you think you're on the same level as they are."

Tara sighed and slightly rolled her eyes and resisted the urge to snort in laughter. "Give me a little more credit, Aunt April...I'm not an idiot, you know."

"I know you're not, and I never said that you were." April pulled Tara into a one armed hug and rested her head against hers. "I'm allowed to worry about my last, living relative aren't I?"

Tara smiled softly and leaned into April's hug. "Don't ever stop..."

"Speaking of which...are you sure you're okay with Casey moving in? Because if you're not, I'll tell him 'no'. I'll just tell him that the time isn't right."

"I'm sure. He's a good guy to have around..." Tara's smile turned into a small smirk as she giggled. "Besides, he practically lives here anyway."

April laughed softly. "Yeah, I guess you're right." She became serious. "You do know that I'm not trying to replace your dad, right?"

Tara gave a small nod. "Yeah...I do." Tara smiled softly. "Aunt April, it's okay. I get it."

"You get what?" April asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You had a life before I came along. I can't expect you to give it up just because I'm here."

"Tara..."

"I know that's why you quit being a reporter." Tara hung her head a little. "I'm sorry you felt you had to do that. I don't mean to be such a pain..."

"Tara...I want you to listen to me..."

"Aunt April, I'm being serious."

"So am I. Now, shush and listen to me, okay?" April turned Tara's face towards her. "You are not a pain and you're not a burden to me. Yes, you're being with me was unexpected...and it didn't fit into my life plan, and it has been an interesting ride...but I don't regret a moment of it." She sighed softly. "Yes, you were part of the reason I took a sabbatical from being a reporter. I wanted to be able to be there for you during everything that was going on in your life, but...working in your grandfather's shop...running it the way he used to...it's reminded me just how much I love antiques and artifacts. I don't know if you ever knew this, but growing up...I wanted to be an archaeologist."

Tara's eyes widened in surprise. "Really?"

"Yep," April said with a nod.

"Do you think you'll go back to reporting?" Tara asked.

After a few moments, April slowly shook her head. "I don't think so. I mean, being a reporter has it's glamour, but...it doesn't have anything on being able to hold a piece of history in your hands..."

Tara smiled softly. "Well, I think your choice is cool. I'll stand with you all the way."

April hugged her niece tightly. "That's good to hear, kiddo. After all, we're family...and families stick together."

"Yep." Tara grinned as she hugged April back. "You plan on Casey joining our family?"

April smiled softly. "Maybe...someday..."

"Well...just don't push him," Tara said after a few moments. "He doesn't seem like the kind of guy who likes being pushed. Just let him come around on his own time."

April laughed softly as she gently brushed a few strands of hair from Tara's face. "How do you know how to read people so well?"

"Daddy taught me."

"Your dad really taught you a lot, didn't he?"

"He sure did."

April gave Tara a final squeeze before getting off the bed. "All right. Casey's already here, and Splinter and the guys will be here soon, so put your wakizashi away then and let's get cooking," she said with a smile. "Besides, you're too young to be playing with sharp, pointy objects anyway," she said with a wink as she walked out of the room.

Tara waited until she was sure April was gone before jumping off the bed and running to the door, softly closing it. Going back to her bed, she grabbed her wakizashi and walked to her closet. Kneeling down, she pushed aside clothing and shoes to reveal a large trunk. Placing her ninja weapons across her lap, Tara carefully removed a small panel of flooring from inside the closet and pulled out a key tied to a purple ribbon. Unlocking the trunk, she opened the lid and gazed upon the various knives, daggers and blades that made up the trunk's contents. They had all been given to Tara by her father, and she was highly skilled not only in using all of them, but also in concealing them on her person.

"Too young to be playing with sharp, pointy things? Not on the same level as the guys?" Tara laughed softly as she slowly moved a hand over each weapon, caressing each and every one as one would a lover. "Oh, Aunt April...if you only knew..."


	15. Chapter 14: Good Times and Goodbyes

Thank you everyone for bearing with me while I reposted my chapters! And thank you everyone who's been reading and reviewing! You guys are all awesome! XD

Disclaimer: All cannon characters are the property of Peter Laird, Kevin Eastman and Mirage Comics...respectively. I don't own them...unfortunately -,-

* * *

**Chapter 14: Good Times & Goodbyes**

* * *

"Mmm-mm!" Mikey sat back his chair and patted his plastron in satisfaction. "Most excellent, sis! My compliments to zee chef!" He followed up with a loud burp.

Splinter heaved a long-suffering sigh at his youngest son's display of manners...or lack, there of. "That was a very good meal, Tara," he said with a soft smile.

"Thank you," Tara said with a smile, trying not to giggle at Mikey.

Leo smiled at Tara from across the table. "Thank you so much for doing this. It was delicious."

"Boy, Don...your girl sure can cook," Raph said as he sat back in his chair."

"Beauty, brains and culinary skill...I've hit the jack-pot," Donnie said with a grin as he slid an arm around Tara's shoulders and kissed her cheek.

Tara blushed softly before kissing Donnie's cheek in return. "Aw, you guys are so sweet."

"Boy am I stuffed," April said. "I could fall asleep right here and now..."

Casey belched and patted his full stomach. "Where's you learn to cook like that, bite-size?"

Tara smiled. "My mama."

April nodded. "You're mom was a great cook. You definitely inherited her affinity for the kitchen."

Tara's smile widened at her aunt's comment. "There's more jambalaya left in the pot if anyone wants any."

"No," was the unanimous reply.

"How about some of my homemade biscuits? There's plenty of those too."

"NO!"

"So full..." April and Leo said.

"Gonna explode..." Raph and Casey said.

Donnie chuckled. "Zibby...I think you killed us."

"Yeah..." Mikey agreed. "Killed us with love..."

Donnie grinned. "Best way to die," he said wth a chuckle.

Tara giggled. "Awww...you guys are full?" She sighed softly. "I guess no one wants cake then," she said wistfully.

"There's cake?!" Mikey sat up excitedly in his chair.

Tara grinned. "Not just any cake, but homemade cake."

Raph's head fell back. "Holy crap, Don...she bakes too?"

Donnie was all smiles. "Apparently."

"She even made the frosting," April said with a proud smile.

"You didn't have to do all this Tara," Leo said.

Tara gave a small wave of her hand. "Do all what? It's your guys' birthday. It's an important day, as all birthdays are," she said with a smile. "But it's even more important because you guys are so important to me." She giggled. "And I didn't do everything...Aunt April and Casey decorated."

Everyone chuckled.

Donnie sighed softly, a content, blissful smile on his face as he rested his head against Tara's. This was without a doubt the best birthday he had ever had in his life. Everyone was together, no one was fighting, and he had the love of the most perfect girl in the world.

Smiling softly, Splinter sat back quietly in his chair, enjoying the warm, family atmosphere.

Tara sighed. "Okay...so no cake...yet," she said with a grin. "How about presents?" Tara giggled softly when she saw all four turtles, including Leo, perk up with excitement.

April chuckled and stood. "Why don't you guys make yourself comfortable in the living room? Casey, help take the plates into the kitchen. Tara, go get the presents."

"You got it, babe," Casey said as he helped April gather up the used dishes.

"I'm all over it," Tara said as she pushed her chair back and scampered off. When she returned, her arms carrying various gifts, Splinter had settled himself comfortably in the recliner, and the boys had settled themselves in various places either on the couch or the floor. Tara handed Leo a long, cylinder-shaped item wrapped in shiny, blue paper and topped with a bow before handing him a shiny, blue gift bag filled with silver tissue paper. "The big one is from Casey and Aunt April and the bag is from me," she said with a smile.

Leo smiled as he took the two packages. "Thank you." Though he was outwardly calm, Tara could see the excited delight dancing in his golden eyes. Having spent fifteen years of their lives without the luxury of gifts, the act of receiving presents, whether it be for birthdays, Christmas or 'just because' was very exciting for Leo and his brothers.

After having finished clearing the table, loading the dishwasher, turning on the coffee maker and putting the kettle on, April and Casey came into the living room and sat on the love seat.

"Raph, you're next," Tara said with a grin as she handed him two shiny, red bags, one small and one large, both filled with silver tissue paper.

Raph grinned and nodded his thanks.

"McGonnie," Tara said with a smile and a kiss to her turtle's cheek before handing him two shiny, purple bags filled with silver tissue paper.

Donnie smiled and kissed Tara's cheek as he took the bags from her. "Thanks, Zibby. Thanks April. Thanks Casey."

"And who's next?" Tara asked playfully.

"Me! Me! Me!" Mikey bounced excitedly in his seat, like a kid on Christmas morning.

Tara giggled. She could hear the others chuckling behind her. "Really? Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"All right, if you insist." Tara giggled and grinned as she handed Mikey a shiny, orange bag filled with silver tissue paper and a thin box wrapped in shiny, orange paper. "Here ya go."

Mikey eagerly took the packages from Tara's hands. "Yes!"

The was still a box wrapped in lovely, maroon paper left in Tara's hands, and she smiled as she handed the gift to Master Splinter. "And this is just for being you," she said with an affectionate kiss to the elderly rat's cheek.

Touched by both Tara's gift and her display of affection, Splinter smiled softly up at the small girl. "Thank you, my child, but you did not have to..."

Tara smiled. "I know, but I wanted to," she said as she turned and sat down between Donnie and Raph on the couch. "Well, c'mon guys. What're you waiting for? Open up!"

Mikey did not have to be told twice. He ripped into his first gift and pulled out a recipe binder. "Sweet!"

"It's blank, Mikey," Tara said with a smile as she watched her young friend. "So you can fill it with recipes that you like. I filled some of the pages in with some recipes I thought you'd like," Tara said with a knowing wink.

"Jambalaya!" Mikey yelped in excitement. "You gave me the recipe! Dude, you rock, sis!"

Tara giggled. "I figured I could trust you with it," she said with a wink. "Open your other one."

Mikey ripped open his other gift and pulled out a black, cooking apron that said 'Kiss me...or I'll spit in your food'. The orange-clad turtle guffawed. "Dude, this is awesome!"

Casey grinned and sniggered. "Yeah...I figured you'd like that. April wanted to get you just a plain ol' 'Kiss the Cook' one."

April rolled her eyes and playfully socked Casey's leg. "Well, excuuuuuse me."

"Aw, thanks you guys," Mikey said as he pulled both April and Casey into a bear-hug before leaping across and all but tackling Tara as he hugged her.

"Ack! You're...welcome...Mikey..." Tara managed to choke out.

Donnie chuckled as he pried his little brother off his girlfriend, sending Mikey happily off to examine the recipes in his book.

Leo chuckled as he unwrapped his larger gift to reveal a brand new meditation mat. "Oh, April...Casey...thank you," he said with a smile.

"We noticed that yours was a little worse for wear from all the use you got out of it. We hope you can use it while you're away..."

Leo smiled gratefully and hugged his two friends. "I can and I will. Thank you so much."

"No problem, man," Casey said with a grin. "We're gonna miss ya..."

Leo smiled sadly as he resumed his seat. "I'm going to miss you too," he said as he placed his mat down beside him and unwrapped his other gift to reveal two large, sandalwood-scented candles.

"I hope you can use those on your journey too..." Tara said.

"I love this scent," Leo said with a smile as he reached over and hugged Tara in thanks. "Thank you, little sister."

"You're welcome."

Throughout all this, Raphael had unwrapped his first gift to reveal a book on motorcycles. "Aw, sweet!" Thanks April...Case-man. You guys know what I like," he said as he opened his second gift, finding a large tin of dark, hot chocolate. He looked over at Tara. "How did you know?"

Tara giggled. "I have my ways," she said with a playful wink.

Raph grinned. "Thanks, bite-size."

Tara smiled and snuggled against Donnie and watched as he opened the first of his two.

"A coffee grinder?"

April smiled and nodded. "Yep, that's from Casey and me."

"Just what he needs," Raph smirked. "A new gadget."

Donnie's stuck his tongue out at his brother before hugging April and Casey. "Thanks you guys. This is great." His eyes lit up with excitement at the new gadget and knowing what must be in the second bag. "Whole-bean coffee?" He further examined the two bags, noticing that one was mocha-flavored and the other caramel-flavored. Donnie was speechless. The only coffee he had ever drunk had been instant. It had been all right, but now...breathing in the scent of the two bags on his hands, Donnie knew it would be hard to go back to instant after this...

Tara smiled. "I wanted to get you something different from your usual...but I didn't know what flavors you'd like..."

Donnie hugged Tara close. "Oh, Zibby...thank you." He kissed her cheek. "You're spoiling me," he murmured softly in her ear with a small chuckle.

Tara giggled as she hugged Donnie back. "Good," she murmured back.

Having waited until his sons had unwrapped their presents, Splinter finally unwrapped his own to reveal a large tin of loose-leaf tea. He breathed in the soothing, herbal scent with an undercurrent of black currant. "Thank you, my daughter," he said with a gentle smile. "I will enjoy this very much."

Tara smiled. "I'm glad."

"Speaking of," April said with a grin as she stood. "The kettle is whistling and the coffee smells done. Casey, babe...come help me?"

"Sure thing." Casey said as he got up and dutifully followed his girlfriend into the kitchen.

Tara grinned. "And I'll get the cake." She jumped to her feet and hurried into the kitchen, taking care to stay out of April and Casey's way as she lifted the lid off the round, two-layer cake she had made from scratch. It was chocolate with a raspberry filling, and was covered in green-colored, cream cheese frosting. On the cake was written 'Happy Birthday Leo, Raph, Donnie and Mikey', and each name was meticulously written in the turtle's signature color. She had carefully placed eighteen candles throughout the cake, taking care not to smudge any of the lettering. It was with a smile that Tara lit the candles and carefully carried the cake out into the living room with Casey and April in tow, singing 'happy birthday'.

* * *

_...Almost bedtime..._

It was 10:00 p.m.

After a long series of goodbyes, tearful goodbyes in the cases of April and Tara as they bid farewell to Leo, everyone had gone their separate ways. April and Casey had gone to bed. Leonardo, Raphael, Michelangelo and Splinter had all gone back to the lair, taking plenty of leftovers of course. The only two left awake in the dark, quiet apartment were Donnie and Tara.

Laying beneath the covers on Tara's bed, on their sides so they could face one another, they had their arms draped over each other and their legs tangled together as they gazed into each others eyes. They said nothing, but the silence was anything but awkward. They were simply enjoying the warm familiarity of one another's company, relishing it while they still could.

"I'm going to miss you," Donnie said softly at last.

"I'm going to miss you too..."

"Is it pathetic that I miss you already?" Donnie asked sheepishly.

Tara smiled gently and lightly kissed his cheek. "No, McGonnie...not at all." She eskimo-kissed him. "However, now that you mention it though..." She untangled herself from Donnie, jumped out of bed and padded over to her dresser. Opening one of the drawers, she pulled out a small, purple, velvet bag and hurried back into bed, snuggling under the covers once more. "This is your real birthday present," she said softly as she handed Donnie the bag. "I wanted to give it to you when we were alone."

Donnie could not believe it. "You...you got me something else? Tara, you really didn't have to...you didn't even have to give me the coffee. I've got you. That's all the matters to me."

Tara smiled. "Then you'll really like what's inside the bag. Go on...open it."

Donnie sighed softly, his sweet and gentle smile in place as he opened the bag, tilted it and spilled the contents into his palm. It felt heavy in his hand. "What is that?"

Tara reached over and turned on her bedside lamp so Donnie could see.

Donnie peered at the object in his hand. The chain and pendant were both made of heavy pewter. The pendant itself was a simple, round shape. "A locket?"

Tara nodded and smiled. "Open it."

After a few moments, Donnie managed to pop the locket open and peered inside. On one side was a smiling picture of Tara, her red hair falling over her shoulders and softly framing her elfin face. On the other side, was the engraving of a single word. 'Always'. Donnie could feel the tears welling up in his eyes and he hurriedly wiped them away with the back of his hand. "Thank you," he said softly. "This is the most perfect gift I could ever hope for..."

Tara smiled softly as she kissed away the tears that had escaped. "Now I'll always be with you...even when I'm not around." Carefully taking the chain and pendant from Donnie's hand, she unclasped the chain's clasp and fastened it behind Donnie's neck.

Donnie wrapped his arms around Tara's small frame and pressed her close to his plastron, one hand gently cradling the back of her head as he kissed her deeply. "It's perfect," he whispered against those soft, sweet lips.

Tara's small hands lightly caressed Donnie's neck. "I wish I could give you more..." she said softly.

Donnie quizzically drew his eye ridges together. "What do you mean?"

A soft blush crept into Tara's cheeks.

"What?" Donnie prodded gently.

Tara's blush deepened. "You know..."

It was Donnie's turn to blush. "Ohhhhhh..."

"Yeah..." Tara shyly averted her eyes. "I mean...I want to, but..."

"But?" Donnie gently prompted, all the while his heart jack-hammered in his chest. Mikey had been right. Tara did think about him in that way. The brainy turtle could not believe how lucky he was!

"I just don't feel ready yet..."

Donnie smiled sweetly and gently tilted Tara's face up to his. "It's okay."

"Are you sure?"

Donnie nodded and gently caressed Tara's cheek with his fingertips. "Yeah. We'll go at your pace. It'll be worth every second of waiting."

"Are you sure? I mean...what about you? Don't you want to?"

Of course he did! Donnie sighed softly. "Yes...I do. But I just...I just want to be sure that you're ready. I don't want you to regret it because we rushed into it before you were really ready...because you were trying to make me happy." He gently brushed a few strands of hair from Tara's face. "This concerns you too, you know. As the old saying goes...'it takes two to tango'."

Tara averted her eyes again. "But...are you really sure? I mean, guys break with up with girls who don't put out...I've seen it happen all the time at school."

Donnie gently turned Tara's face back to his. "That's because those guys are idiots who don't know what they have when they have it. I know what I have." He held Tara close and gazed into her eyes as he rested his forehead against hers. "And I'm never letting go." He lightly kissed her forehead. "I'm in no hurry, Tara. I'll be ready when you're ready."

Tara felt like her chest was going to explode! At that moment, she felt like the luckiest girl in the world. She smiled and kissed her turtle tenderly as she slipped her arms around his neck. "I'm so lucky. I've got the most perfect boyfriend in the world." She kissed him again. "I love you so much..."

Donnie nuzzled Tara's hair. "I love you too." He then fell silent, staring off into nothing, as his mind worked.

"Is something wrong?" Tara asked softly.

Donnie sighed softly and averted his eyes a little.

Tara gently tilted Donnie's face back to hers, her hands lightly caressing his cheeks. "This is our safe place, remember? You can tell me anything."

Donnie smiled gently, leaning into Tara's caress. "It's just..." he sighed. "With Leo leaving...Master Splinter has kind of put me in charge."

Tara smiled. "And what's wrong with that? You're more level-headed than Raph...and more mature than Mikey...you're the natural choice."

Donnie sighed softly. "Yeah...if you look at it like that..."

"There's another way?"

Donnie sighed again. "Tara...I'm not exactly an alpha male. I never have been. I know that. I take orders...I don't give them. I'm no leader...I don't know the first thing about being a leader." He rubbed his forehead. "How am I supposed to step up and do what Splinter wants? What if Raph and Mikey don't follow me? What if they do and I get them hurt? Leo always took the lead. He always knew what to do...but not me. All my brains, knowledge and book-smarts...and I don't have a damned idea of what I'm supposed to do." Donnie rested his forehead against Tara's and his arms tightened around her. "Tara...I'm scared."

Tara said nothing for several moments, simply holding Donnie close as her hands gently caressed the back of his head. "Daddy always told me that there's nothing wrong with being afraid," she said softly as she kissed her turtle's cheek. "It's okay that you're scared, baby...it's a lot of responsibility all of a sudden." She gazed into Donnie's gentle, intelligent eyes. "But Splinter wouldn't have given you this job if he thought for even a second that you couldn't do it. Right?"

Donnie nodded slowly. "Yeah...I guess..."

Tara smiled. "Believe in yourself, McGonnie. After all...I believe in you."

Donnie smiled and his heart fluttered in his chest. "Well...that's all that matters," he said before tenderly kissing Tara's lips. He slowly broke the kiss and groaned softly. "This week is going to be murder. You better come back...don't go around reading ancient books of the dead or anything...oh, and stay away from hitchhikers and angry lumberjacks."

Tara was silent for several moments, simply staring at Donnie, trying to process what he had just said. "Mikey been talking to you?" she asked at last with a grin.

"Like you wouldn't believe," Donnie said with a small blush.

Tara groaned and sighed in mock-exasperation. "I've so got to update his movie collection."

Donnie snorted softly in laughter. "Good luck with that."

Tara giggled and snuggled into Donnie's body. "Okay...I promise that if I find some ancient Necronomicon, I will burn it...and what else was there? Oh, yeah...No hitchhikers will be picked up and if I hear anyone chopping wood, I'll go in the opposite direction. Oh, and I promise that if there's a psycho-killer in the cabin, I'll run out the front door instead of up the stairs."

Donnie chuckled softly, beginning to feel more at ease about Tara going off alone with friends...despite the ache in his heart from her imminent absence.

Tara lightly nuzzled Donnie's neck. "Sound fair?"

Donnie smiled and shivered a little as he nuzzled Tara's soft hair. "Sounds perfect." He tenderly kissed Tara's lips. "I love you," he whispered against her lips.

"And I love you," Tara whispered back as she reached over and turned off her lamp before getting comfortable again. "Donnie?"

"Yeah?" Donnie shifted his position a little so they would both be comfortable and adjusted the covers to make sure he and Tara would stay warm during the night. While it was spring, winter was still stubbornly hanging on. And Tara's was the coldest room in the apartment.

"Happy birthday," Tara said as she rested her head comfortably on Donnie's shoulder, her eyes slowly drifting closed as she snuggled into him.

Donnie smiled as his eyes began drifting closed. "The happiest I've ever had."

Within moments, they surrendered to the pull of sleep, still nestled safely in each others arms...


	16. Chapter 15: Spring Break, Day One!

Many thanks to everyone who's been reading and reviewing my fic! XD

**Disclaimer:** All cannon characters belong to Peter Laird, Kevin Eastman and Mirage Comics. All OCs belong to me.

* * *

_…Delta Air Lines, Boeing 767 flight to Columbia; cargo hold, 7:00 a.m..._

Behind various pieces of luggage and cargo, Leonardo sat on the cold floor with his knees hugged tightly to his plastron. He rested his forehead on the tops of his knees and tried not to weep. The pang of homesickness was nothing compared to the emptiness he felt without his brothers or his father. In his entire life, Leo had never felt this alone before. It was as though half of his body had been cut off. He knew he would miss them, but he didn't think it would be this much!

After eighteen years of never leaving the side of his family, Leo was on his own and truly alone for the first time in his life. As it was, he was barely holding it together...which was why he had left before Splinter or the others woke up. Now that the day had come for him to leave, Leo did know if he would be able to go through with it after bidding his family farewell. While he hated himself for sneaking out, he would have hated himself more if he had broken down in front of his family. He was the leader. He was supposed to be strong...and here he was trembling with the effort to not bawl his eyes out like a little baby.

It was at that moment that Leonardo understood why Splinter had sent him away. While he and his brothers fought and worked together as a team, he needed to learn how to think and 'be' outside of his brothers. He needed to learn to be strong without them. He had to learn how to be both attached and yet detached at the same time. Leo could see that now.  
But for now...Leo was content to surrender to his tears as the full weight of the aching emptiness within him crashed down upon his shoulders. After all...no one was watching...

* * *

_…Afternoon arrival at the cabin..._

"Wow, Abby...this is some cabin," Tara said as she slowly turned in a circle in the middle of the main living area.

The 'cabin' was not what Tara had expected. It was large and spacious with high, vaulted ceilings and a very open floor plan, yet at the same time it had a warm and cozy feeling. The floors were hardwood all throughout and large throw rugs were placed throughout. Large, glass windows looked out from all around the living room and into the woods and out onto the lake. There were heavy curtains that could be drawn for privacy, and also to provide extra warmth in the winter time. Just off the entrance was a set of stairs that led up to the large loft that acted as the sleeping area. The main living area boasted a large, stone fireplace and several comfy sofas and chairs. There was a large, flat screen T.V. mounted on one of the walls, and speakers were arranged throughout the space. Just off the large living are was a modern, good-sized kitchen. Aside from the entrance, there were two doors on the ground floor. One led to the ground floor bathroom, and the other led to outdoor deck...where, according to Abby, was a barbecue and a giant-sized hot tub.

Abby grinned as she put her bags down. "Yeah...my parents' idea of roughing it is living without cable." She giggled softly. "According to my dad, Jews don't camp."

Tara and the other girls giggled behind their hands.

Abby turned and started heading out the door. "C'mon, girlies...put your bags down and help me bring all the groceries inside."

"Thanks for having us all up here," Samantha said.

Karen, Kirby and Tara all nodded enthusiastically.

Abby gave a small wave of her hand. "Don't worry about it. Besides...I miss you guys. I feel bad that I haven't been around that much other than for practice and games."

"It's okay. You've been busy," Kirby said as she grabbed a few bags in both hands. "If anyone understands, I do. I'm going to be going through the same thing next year."

Karen nodded. "Me too."

Abby grinned wryly. "Yeah, well...enjoy your non-senior time while you still can, because let me tell you something...it gets crazy!"

As she lifted a case of soda into her arms, Tara watched her doe-eyed friend carefully as they walked back into the cabin. She thought she caught a glimpse of scars on Kirby's arms and the back of her neck when the light hit her skin a certain way.

After all the supplies had been brought inside and all perishable and melt-able items had been placed in either the fridge or the freezer, the girls grabbed their bags and climbed the stairs to the loft that would be serving as their bedroom for the week. There was a larger than life, king-sized bed in the center of the space and the wall that faced the living room was in fact a balcony so that whoever was in the bedroom loft could look down and see whatever was going on below them. There was also a small space heater for just in case.

Samantha dropped her bags and bounded over to the balcony. "Hey, guys...check this out." She struck a dramatic pose. "Oh, Romeo, Romeo...wherefore art thou, Romeo?"

Karen giggled, dropped her bags and ran down the stairs to stand under the balcony, also striking a dramatic pose. "But soft! What light beyond yonder window breaks?"

Tara stuck out her tongue. "Bleh! I can't stand Romeo and Juliet. It's been done to death."

Samantha looked over her shoulder. "Okay, what would you do then?"

Tara grinned and stood beside Samantha, looking out at the living room as she raised her arms. "Don't cry for me, Argentina!"

"Ooooo, good one," Abby said with a smile.

"Great voice by the way," Kirby said with a smile as she came to stand beside Tara and peered down at the living room.

"Yeah, totally," Samantha said as she clapped her hands.

Tara blushed softly. "Thanks." Tara had always been shy about singing in front of others. The irony of the situation never failed to strike her...how she had no problems getting up in front of people and performing either in a cheer leading uniform or even gymnastics leotard, but the moment she had to sing in front of people, she froze up.

"So where are we all sleeping?" Karen asked as she trotted back up the stairs.

"I figured we could all share the bed," Abby said. "It's big enough for all of us and way more comfy than the sofa bed. Do you guys mind?"

"As long as whoever sleeps next to me doesn't mind getting hugged during the night...I tend to hold onto things when I sleep," Kirby said with a soft blush.

Tara giggled. "I don't mind...as long as you don't kick."

Kirby shook her head. "Nope, I don't kick. I just hug."

Tara giggled and grinned. "Nothing wrong with that."

"I don't mind it," Karen said. "If it gets as cold up here as you said it does, Abs then a little body heat won't hurt."

Samantha shrugged. "I don't care either way, just as long as I get my own pillow."

Abby smiled. "Great, we're all in agreement." She started unpacking. "You bring the movies, Tara?"

"Yep," Tara grinned as she opened the bag she was carrying all the DVDs in. "I brought both Ring movies, both Grudge movies, Exorcism of Emily Rose, Nightmare on Elm Street, Friday the 13th...Halloween..."

"Which one? The new one or original?"

"Original...haven't seen the new one yet..."

"Okay, what else?"

Tara looked back inside the bag. "Let's see...Evil Dead, Evil Dead II, Army of Darkness, the original House of Wax, Cabin Fever, Dead Silence, Cursed, Child's Play, Bride of Chucky, Seed of Chucky..."

"Sheesh, girl...how many did you bring?" Karen asked.

"Abby told me to bring every horror movie that I have," Tara said with a soft blush. "Although I must admit, some of these aren't scary at all...but then again, it could just be because I've watched them so many times..."

"Why do you have so many?" Samantha asked with wide eyes as she unpacked her bag. "You don't seem like a Goth."

Tara grinned and rolled her eyes. "You don't have to be a Goth to appreciate the art of horror. Besides...they belonged to my dad."

"Oh..."

"Yeah...every once in a while we'd have a scary movie marathon, just for the heck of it."

"Not on Halloween?"

Tara grinned. "Of course not...I'd be trick-or-treating. Duh!"

The girls fell into a fit of giggles.

"And besides, I brought a few non-horror flicks too," Tara said as she pulled out You've Got Mail, The Princess Bride, Legend, Labyrinth, Clueless, Goonies, all three Austin Powers movies, Dodgeball, Clue. "And of course, the ultimate camping movie...Without a Paddle!"

"Ooo," Kirby said as she looked over the new selection on her way to put her toothbrush in the upstairs bathroom. "Nice selection."

Samantha looked over Tara's shoulder. "Oh, I love Without a Paddle!"

"Legend? I've never seen that one before," Karen said.

"It's awesome," Tara, Abby, Kirby and Samantha said at the same time.

"I've never seen Clue," Kirby said.

"Neither have I," Abby, Karen and Samantha said.

"It's really funny," Tara said with a smile as she put the movies back into the bag and carried them downstairs to the living room, putting them down by the couch in front of the T.V. Once that was done, she scurried back upstairs and set about unpacking.

After Abby finished unpacking, she turned to the girls. "Now I don't know about you guys, but I'm hungry after that long drive. Who's up for lunch?"

* * *

_…Lair, afternoon..._

In the general living area, Donnie, Raph and Mikey all sat on the couch watching a marathon of Buffy the Vampire Slayer and sharing a bowl of popcorn. It was a rarity to see all three brothers together in the afternoon. It was even more of a rarity for all three of them to agree on a movie or television show and actually watch it together without some sort of brawl or wrestling match occurring. Why were they breaking pattern? The answer was simple enough.

They missed their brother.

That morning, they had gone into the dojo expecting a final session with their brother...only to find him already gone. It was at that moment that it really sank in for the three of them.

Leo was gone.

After being together for eighteen years, they were finally separated. Though it was only the first day, Leo's absence was heavily felt by his brothers. Where they were once four, now they were only three. It was as though they had collectively lost a limb. They never realized until then just how much they had come to rely on Leo's mere presence as a constant in their lives.

Their katas and sparring had been half-hearted, and afterwards, the three brothers could not remain apart for too long...always gravitating towards each other at some point or other, whether it was to talk or simply be in the presence of each other. It was as though they were afraid that one of them would suddenly disappear into the night as Leo had done.

Unlike his brothers, Donnie had two losses to endure. When the full reality of Leo's absence had hit him, he had automatically turned to Tara for comfort...only to remember that she was gone too. Never in his life had he wanted a hug so badly! He could not go to his brothers for one...especially not Raph...

How Donnie wished he could call Tara...just to hear the sound of her voice. Or even text her...but after April put the metaphoric smack-down on them for all the texting they had done during the first month Tara had had her phone, thus shooting the phone bill through the roof, both Donnie and Tara were afraid to do it again...that is until Donnie could figure out how to hack into Tara's cell provider and give her unlimited texting for free. I really should get on that... He thought to himself as his fingers absently touched the locket around his neck. The brainy turtle's attention was brought back to the present when Raph cleared his throat.

"That Faith is a real looker...nice bod...killer smile, and those eyes..." He tossed a few pieces of popcorn into his mouth. I'm a real sucker for brown eyes..."

Donnie smiled softly. "Brunettes with brown eyes, eh?"

"Yeah...big, brown eyes..."

"Think you'd go for a bad girl like Faith?"

Raph shrugged. "Dunno. Haven't really thought 'bout personality...I just know what I like to look at."

Donnie snorted softly. "Well...personality is kind of important Raph...you could have the most beautiful girl in the world..." He blinked. "Actually, you can't because I've already got her.," he said with a smile. "But for the sake of argument, let's say that you did find the most beautiful girl in the world…you could be totally miserable because she's a horrible bitch."

Raph rolled his eyes. "Good thing for me that I don't like bitches, then," he said with a smirk.

Donnie grinned. "Okay...so no bitches. A nice girl then. That narrows things down a little bit...now you've only got about a third of New York's population to look through," he said with a chuckle, rubbing his arm after Raph lightly shoved him.

"Don't know what you guys are talkin' about," Mikey said as he watched Buffy round-house kick a vampire before staking him. "It's all about Buffy, man...she's perfect...blond, cute and perfect."

Raph rolled his eyes. "And we all know who braniac likes."

Mikey chuckled. "Wiiiiiillooooooow."

Donnie felt his cheeks warm. "What? She's cute, she's smart, she's sweet...she's perfect...just like Tara."

"Hey ya know..." Mikey quirked his head to the side. "Tara kinda looks like her."

"A little," Donnie said with a small nod. "But she fights like Buffy..."

"True that," Raph said with a nod.

"Totally," Mikey said as he ate some popcorn.

The ache in the brainy turtle's chest returned, and Donnie's large hand closed around the locket in attempts to stave off the pain. This was going to be the longest week of his life...

* * *

_…Splinter's subway car..._

The elderly rat sat on his favorite pillow, quietly sipping a hot cup of tea. It was the tea Tara had gotten for him, and Splinter found it quite delicious. However, the small pleasure he got from the tea did nothing to appease the sorrow in his heart.

He too missed Leo.

While he had sensed Leo's departure from the lair, it was still strange to him to see only three of his son's in the dojo that morning. It saddened him. He hoped his eldest son had safely made it to his transport and that he would arrive safely at his final destination.

Sighing softly, Splinter listened to the unusual quiet within the lair. Wile normally he would have been happy for the tranquil atmosphere, the elderly rat found it to be unnerving. Raphael and Michelangelo were not their usual selves, and even Donatello was acting out of character. He could feel the pain of his three remaining sons. Their inner distress could have been cut with a knife, it was so thick. The elderly rat had suspected that such a thing would happen. His three younger sons, including the fiery Raphael, had grown so dependant on Leonardo...and it had hindered them. While they were each individuals, they did not know how to function without their brother.

This was the very core behind his reasoning of sending Leonardo away. His sons...all of them, needed to strengthen their sense of selves...to develop their own individual strengths and add them to the team. Only then, would they be able to reach their full potential.

Splinter sighed again. This also meant that the nightly patrols would cease. He knew that sending his three remaining sons out without Leonardo would be disastrous. While he had appointed Donatello as Leonardo's 'replacement', it was only to keep order within their home. He knew his mild-mannered son, brilliant and gifted though he was, lacked the assertiveness required to lead Raphael. Michelangelo was not the problem, he would follow either of his brothers off a cliff should they ask him. But Raphael...he would be the one to cause Donatello grief. He would sense Donatello's uncertainty...that fact that he was intimidated by him, and use it to his advantage. Such a thing could not be tolerated.

No. The city would have to make due with police protection until Leonardo returned. He would have to tell his three remaining sons of this before they attempted to set out tonight. But not now. As Splinter slowly sipped his tea, his thoughts once again returned to his absent son...hoping and praying that he would remain safe while away from home.

* * *

_...Cabin, evening..._

"Wow...look at that sunset!"

"It's gorgeous!"

Kirby nodded in agreement. "By the way, great job on the burgers, guys. Oh, and Karen, that salad was amazing."

Karen grinned. "Don't mention it."

Because the weather was so clear, the girls had opted to eat dinner outside on the deck. They had lit the fire pit for warmth and had lounged around on the padded loungers as they enjoyed the burgers Abby and Tara had cooked on the barbeque.

Tara sat back in her lounger and watched the sun painting the sky in pinks and oranges as it slowly sank into the lake. "Yeah, it's beautiful..." She sighed softly, wishing for the thousandth time that Donnie was there with her. It was so romantic...she wished she could share it with Donnie... She began understanding what Splinter had meant about the difficulties about being with one of his sons. She could not even enjoy something as simple as sunset with the love of her life! But Tara was determined not to let it get her down. Tara absently slid a hand into her sweater pocket and lightly touched her phone. How she wished she could just call him! Putting her plate down on the deck floor, Tara grabbed her camera, the digital camera that used to be her father's, and took a snapshot of the sunset. If she could not enjoy this sunset with him, then she could at least take a picture of it for him...

"Oooo, that'll be a nice shot," Samantha said with a grin before pulling a silly face when Tara took a photo of her.

Tara grinned and sniggered. "I am so hanging on to this."

Kirby peeked over Tara's shoulder to look at the picture on the screen. "Ooooo...show it to her boyfriend," she said with a giggle.

"You mean ex-boyfriend," Samantha said.

"Aw, Sammy...you and Todd broke up?" Abby asked as she sat down beside the petite blond. "What happened?"

Samantha shrugged. "He was being a pain and a drag, so I dumped his sorry ass. Besides, he was way too high maintenance."

"Ugh, I hate guys like that," Tara said. "They're like poodles...and I hate poodles."

Kirby blinked. "How can you hate poodles?"

"Well, I don't really hate them so much as I'm creeped out by them...not the toy-sized ones, those ones are cute...but the standard-sized ones." She shuddered. "They're creepy!"

Abby, Kirby, Karen and Samantha all burst into fits of hysterical giggles.

"Okay, so what kind of guys do you like?" Abby asked.

"Smart guys that are sweet, funny and romantic," Tara said with a dreamy smile as she described Donnie. "...someone who likes snuggling...someone who can be your friend as well as your boyfriend, and who isn't afraid to be geeky or to let his guard down around you."

"Wow..." Samantha said with wide eyes. "That's quite a list."

"I gotta be honest with you, Tara...I don't know if there's such a guy out there," Abby said.

"Oh, I know there is!" Tara said brightly.

"Oh?" Kirby grinned. "Do you have a boyfriend that we don't know about?"

"No...I don't...but I believe that he's out there somewhere. I just need to find him...but I'm in no hurry," Tara said with a smile. At least that part was true. She was in no hurry to find the perfect guy…especially since she had already found him! "What about you, Kirby? What's your dream guy?"

Kirby smiled softly and absently rubbed her arms. "Oh, I don't want much...just someone I can feel safe with...someone who'll protect me and love me for who I am."

Samantha smiled. "That's sweet."

"Yeah," Tara and the others agreed.

Tara could not help herself. Kirby looked so innocent and angelic almost to the point of being beatific...she just had to take a picture. The finished result was a beautiful, candid shot. She could think of a couple guys who fit that description. Too bad they're probably not your type... She thought to herself with a soft sigh.

"Hey, Abby, how are things with you and Mark?"

"Can't complain," Abby said with a smile. "I can't wait for prom. You guys have to help me pick out a dress when I go shopping for one."

"I don't know how much help I'd be," Tara said a little sheepishly. "I've never really been a girly girl."

Abby shrugged. "So? It'll still be fun."

"It'll give us girls time to hang out before Abby goes off and leaves us," Kirby said.

"Man...that means we'll have to look for a new member," Karen said.

Abby grinned. "Yeah, but I'm appointing Kirby captain when I leave, so most of the pressure will be on her."

"Woo hoo!" Samantha and Karen cheered.

Kirby grinned impishly. "Don't get too excited, Karen. You're a Junior like me...I was going to make you my co-captain."

Tara, Abby and Samantha giggled the combined expression of dread and excitement on Karen's face.

"Hey guys, I've been meaning to ask...why is our squad so small? I mean, why are there only five of us?" Tara asked.

Abby shrugged. "Most of the girls at our school are either too lazy to do anything besides prance around in a short skirt, or they're just not coordinated enough."

"We actually had eight last year," Karen said. "But two of them graduated."

"And Terry, the girl you replaced had to drop out because she had way too many things going on," Kirby said. "She was going in like fifty different directions at the same time. It was crazy."

Samantha nodded. "I'm surprised she didn't have a nervous breakdown. I mean, how many clubs was she in?"

Karen shrugged. "I can't even remember, but it was a lot."

Tara sighed. "Well...hopefully we'll get some more girls to join...we were kind of out-numbered when Chrissy and her squad."

Abby chuckled. "Yeah, but from what I heard, you fought like three people."

A soft blush crept into Tara's cheeks as she smiled. "Well, the bitch had it coming...she called me washboard chest. I don't mind cracks being made about my height...but attack my bust size and I get nasty."

Kirby smiled gently and sat down beside Tara, sliding an arm around her shoulders. "You shouldn't let it bother you, sweetie."

Abby nodded. "Half the time, boobs just get in the way, anyway."

Tara blushed softly. "I mean, I'm not asking for double 'Ds' or anything like that...but a 'B' cup would be nice...I'm just tire of people thinking then I'm twelve or even ten."

Kirby gave Tara's shoulder a gentle squeeze. "You're just a late-bloomer. You'll get there, don't worry."

"Really?"

"Totally," Samantha said.

Tara smiled.

"Besides," Abby said with a smirk. "Chrissy's are fake anyway."

All the girls were seized by a fit of hysterical giggles. After a few moments, but still giggling softly, Kirby grabbed a large, black, trash bag and began gathering up the used paper plates and throwing them inside.

"I'm going to get the skewers," Abby said. "Karen, why don't you get the marshmallows, Hershey bars and graham crackers?"

"Sure thing."

"We're making s'mores?!" Tara squeaked with excitement.

Abby grinned. "Of course we are. You can't have a camping trip without s'mores!"

Tara bounced excitedly in her chair and happily clapped her little hands before bounding off her lounger to put a log on the fire. "Wizard!"

* * *

_…Lair, evening..._

"My sons, I wish to speak with you."

Raph, Donnie and Mikey paused in strapping on their weapons and looked to their father with questioning eyes.

"Yes, Sensei?" Donnie asked.

"Until Leonardo returns from his training mission, you three are not to go out on patrol." He braced himself for the outburst he knew would come from his hot-tempered son. Raphael did not disappoint him.

"What?! Sensei, you can't be serious!"

Splinter's tail swished. While he had become accustomed over the years to his hot-tempered son's constant questioning of his orders, it was still a source of annoyance. "I am indeed very serious, Raphael. The three of you are not to go out on your nightly patrols until Leonardo returns."

"We can't take a break, Sensei! Crime never takes a break! The people of New York need us! Who else is gonna get scumbags off the street?!"

"Let the people of New York rely on their police force." As always, Splinter's voice was calm.

"Yes, Sensei," Donnie and Michelangelo said obediently.

"But why?! The police can't find their asses with both fucking hands!"

"Raphael!" Splinter thumped his cane on the floor. He hated his son's use of profanity. "I have my reasons. The three of you cannot function as a team until you can function as individuals. While Leonardo is off training, the three of you shall do the same here. Find yourselves...learn who you are."

"I know who I am, Sensei," Raph spoke through gritted teeth, his large hands clenched into tight fists. "You can't stop me from going out on patrol. You can't keep me here! I'll go crazy. I need to be out there!" Raph needed to let loose. Leo was gone...and he could not express the feeling of abandonment that he felt. How could he? He was Raphael. Raph. The tough guy. The bad boy. Tough, bad boys did not break down and express how they felt. That was for wussies. Bad, tough guys just beat the crap out of things until they felt better. How could Raph do that when he was practically under house arrest?

"You have your orders, Raphael, and I expect you to follow them."

"Damn it!!" Raph was shouting now. He took both his sai and hurled them both into the back of the couch. "It's not fair! It's not fucking fair!"

Donnie and Mikey both jumped in surprise, their eyes widening a little. Splinter, long-since accustomed to his rash son's outbursts and displays of temper, was not so easily fazed or intimidated.

The elderly rat thumped his cane on the floor. "Raphael! Fifteen flips, now."

"Fuck!!"

"You just made it twenty."

Raph's entire frame trembled with barely contained rage. Donnie and Mikey thought it best to beat a hasty retreat, the both of them darting off to the brainy turtle's lab.

Splinter raised an eyebrow. "Would you care to make it thirty?"

Raph's jaw clenched. "No, Sensei," he growled out.

Splinter gave a small nod. "Then you had best get to it."

Donnie and Mikey slowly poked their heads out of the lab just as Raph begrudgingly cut his first flip.

"Dude," Mikey whispered. "It's gonna be hard dealing with Raph now that he can't bust heads..."

Donnie's relief at not having to play leader outside of the lair was short-lived. He knew Mikey was right. Raph was difficult enough to deal with when he was regularly taking his excessive aggression out on thugs and criminals. But now... Donnie shuddered at the thought. It was with a soft groan that he rubbed his temples as he watched his angry, older brother do his assigned flips. "That, my dear Mikey is the understatement of the century."


	17. Chapter 16: End of Spring Break!

Thank you everyone for bearing with me while I reposted my chapters! And thank you everyone who's been reading and reviewing! You guys are all awesome! XD

Disclaimer: All cannon characters are the property of Peter Laird, Kevin Eastman and Mirage Comics...respectively. I don't own them...unfortunately -,-

* * *

**Chapter 16: End of Spring Break!**

* * *

_…Cabin, morning...  
_  
Tara awoke early the next morning, excited to be heading back home today. Curled up on her side, holding Sammy to her, she smiled into his soft shell. She would be seeing Donnie again in a matter of hours. She was not shocked to find Kirby snuggled against her back, one of her arms draped over her in the carelessness of sleep. Tara did not mind. She had become used to it during their stay at the cabin. Not wanting to wake Kirby, Tara sighed softly and simply stayed where she was. She hugged Sammy to her again, wishing that it was Donnie she was hugging. She giggled softly. It would be soon enough...

Tara smiled softly at the memory of the dream she had had of Donnie during the night. It had not been sexual...not overtly in any case. Mostly it had been sweet. They had been laying in front a roaring fire in a tangle of arms and legs...kissing, nuzzling and caressing each other. Tara sighed softly. She missed Donnie's kisses...his touch...how they were both so sweet and tender yet at the same time possessive and passionate. More to the point though, she missed Donnie...his sweet, gentle smile...his laugh, the way he rambled on about things...

Something out of the corner of her eye caught Tara's attention. Turning her gaze, her eyes doubled in size when saw the giant spider on the wall by the bathroom. "Oh, holy frack…" she whispered softly. "That thing is huge!" She resisted the urge to squeak in terror as the spider crawled a few inches down the wall. "Frack! Don't you dare move, you spawn of Satan!"

The spider moved another inch...

"Frack, frack, frack, frack, frack!! The damn thing can smell my fear, I know it can!"

The spider moved again.

"I am soooooo not letting that thing come over here!" Keeping her eyes trained on the spider across the room, she slowly reached her free hand under her pillow and pulled out a small, dagger. She took careful aim and threw the blade--impaling the spider. "Crap! I have to get rid of the evidence before the girls wake up." Carefully, so as not to wake Kirby, Tara slipped out of bed and silently padded over to the wall, pulling out the dagger with the now dead spider still attached.

"Bleh...that's just gross!" She silently padded down the stairs, opened the front door and gave her wrist a quick flick, sending the spider's corpse flying into the yard. "There. Crisis has passed...area is secure...situation neutralized!"

That taken care of, Tara hurried back inside out of the early morning chill, and quietly scurried back up the stairs. She paused as she passed the bathroom, and gazed into the mirror. She smiled and giggled softly at her appearance. "I wonder if Donnie will notice..." Turning, she hurried back to the bed and snuggled back under the covers. She smiled and got comfortable, waiting for the other girls to wake up. Tara hugged Sammy to her and once again, her mind was filled with thoughts of Donnie...

* * *

_…Donnie's lab, afternoon...  
_  
In his lab, Donnie sat in his chair, leaning back and staring aimlessly at nothing, unable to focus on the project on lab table he was sitting in front of. The only thing he could focus on was the photo in the locket Tara had given him, and the ticking of the clock as the hands moved around its face. Tara was supposed to be coming back today. It was all he could think about. He ached to hold his girl close, to feel the soft warmth of her body, to run his fingers through her silky hair and breathe in her sweet scent. Sighing, Donnie's gentle eyes gazed at Tara's photo.

"Hey there, McGonnie."

Donnie sat up in his chair and swiveled around to the door of his lab, a giant smile spreading over his face when he saw Tara leaning against the door frame, smiling that special smile she reserved just for him. "Tara!" Donnie jumped to his feet and covered the distance between Tara and himself in one leap. He threw his arms around his girl and held her close. "Oh, Zibby I missed you so much!"

Tara slid her arms around Donnie's neck snuggled into him. "I missed you too!" She nuzzled her turtle's cheek before kissing it.

"I dreamed about you every night," Donnie said as he softly nuzzled Tara's neck.

Tara smiled, her heart fluttered in her chest and she shivered a little as Donnie brushed over the sensitive spot on her neck. "And I dreamed of you..."

Donnie's heart fluttered at Tara's words, and he captured Tara's lips in a deep kiss, pressing her close as he slid a hand into her wavy hair. The brainy turtle paused. Wavy hair? Donnie slowly broke the kiss and stood back a little bit. He blinked and tilted his head to the side. "Your hair...what happened." Tara's normally straight hair was now wavy and no longer all the same length as it was before.

A small blush arose in Tara's cheeks. "We had a food fight a couple days ago..."

Donnie raised an eye ridge. "A food fight?"

Tara giggled sheepishly. "Yeah..."

"Who started it?"

Tara averted her eyes.

"Zibby?" Donnie prompted with a small grin.

"I did...kind of..." Tara said softly. We were making s'mores outside on the deck and Sammy..."

Donnie blinked. "Your plushie?"

Tara giggled. "No, Samantha...we just call her Sammy...anyway, she said...well, I can't remember what she said, but it was funny, and I tossed a marshmallow at her. She tossed it back...then we all started tossing marshmallows at each other...then one thing just led to another...did you know that chocolate syrup, melted marshmallows, peanut butter and caramel topping are really hard to get out of hair when they combine together?"

Donnie blinked and snorted softly as he tried not to laugh. "Is that so?"

"Yeah...even after the fifth wash, I couldn't get all of it out..." Tara grinned sheepishly. "So Kirby cut off the hair that had become solid. She tried to give me a layered look...you know, like Jennifer Aniston...but then it ended up curling..."

Donnie grinned. "I can see that."

"Do you like it?" Tara asked uncertainly.

Donnie smiled gently and ran a hand through Tara's red tresses as he pulled her close once more. "I love it. It looks great." He eskimo-kissed her before kissing her for real, reveling in the feel of Tara in his arms...churring softly and shivering as her tongue moved against his. He rested his forehead against hers after slowly breaking the kiss. "I love you so much," he said as he held her tight, as though afraid she would leave again.  
"I love you, too."

They stood like that, foreheads together and gazing into each others eyes for several moments. That is until...

"Hey, sis! You're back! Group hug!"

"Oof!" Tara was suddenly sandwiched between Donnie and Mikey as the orange-clad turtle threw his arms around the two of them.

"It's great to have you back!"

"Th...thanks, Mikey..." Tara managed. She was being squashed between their plastrons. "I'm glad...to be...back..."

"Uhm, Mikey..." Donnie said.

"Ahhhhh," Mikey said, completely oblivious. "Group hugs are the best. I love group hugs!"

"So...do I...normally..." Tara choked out.

Donnie managed to pry Tara and himself free from his younger brother's arms. "Just not when you're being squashed between two non-giving surfaces, right?"

Finally free, Tara took a deep breath of coveted air. "Exactly!"

Mikey smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, sis. Just really glad you're back is all...Donnie wasn't the only one that missed ya." He blinked. "Hey, you changed your hair. It looks nice."

Tara smiled and hugged Mikey, lightly kissing his cheek. "Thanks. I missed you too, Mikester...I missed all you guys. Hey, speaking of...where are Raph and Splinter?"

"Splinter's meditating," Donnie said as he hugged Tara from behind, nuzzling her hair and breathing in her scent. "And Raph..."

Mikey shrugged. "He's in one of his funks..."

"A pretty bad one actually," Donnie said. "He has been since Splinter took us off our patrols."

Tara looked up incredulously at Donnie. "Splinter did what? Why would he do that?"

"He said we needed to become more confident and in touch with ourselves before we could fight effectively as a team," the brainy turtle answered.

"How do you plan to go about that?" Tara asked.

Donnie sighed softly. "I have no idea. Splinter didn't go into details. I'm guessing he wants us to build up our strengths somehow so we have more to bring to the table when we're all reunited again, but...how is my geekiness going to contribute?"

Tara smiled. "You can invent some new toys for you guys to use. I know you've got more in you than just Shell Cells."

Donnie smiled. "This is true..." he said softly. "This will be the perfect time for me to really cut loose and get creative." Already his mind was madly at work.

"What about training?" Tara asked. "Has the plug been pulled on that, too?"

"No, we're still training," Donnie said.

Mikey nodded. "Yup. Anyway...Raphie-boy went through the roof when Splinter told us the news."

Donnie nodded. "It was pretty bad." Donnie shuddered a little. While Raph losing his temper was nothing new, Raph losing his temper like that in front of Splinter was. It had been a long time since Donnie had actually been afraid of his older, stronger and larger brother...but that night, both he and Mikey were truly frightened that Raph would not be able to control the rage inside of him. He wondered if he and Mikey would have been able to subdue their volatile brother should the need have arisen...or if it would have been like trying to put out an inferno with an eyedropper. He wondered if he should spend some time coming up with some kind of a sedative...just in case...

"Oh, boy...I can imagine," Tara said. "Poor guy must be climbing the walls." In the few months she had known Raph, Tara knew he was a powder-keg...ready to blow at the slightest flare. She knew he needed to go out on patrols...that it was his way of dealing with whatever inner-demons he had. Tara sighed softly. "I hope Splinter knows what he's doing..." Tara knew there were some things that a punching bag just could not solve...

Donnie nodded. "So do I."

Mikey sighed. "Yeah, me too...Raph's probably in his room or taking a walk or something...we haven't seen much of him since that night. He's been pretty much keeping to himself."

"Oh..." That's never good...

Mikey offered Donnie and Tara a smile, trying to lighten the mood. "But hey, that doesn't mean the three of us can't have any fun. I was gonna watch Ghostbusters. You guys wanna join me?" he asked hopefully. He was still feeling the effects of Leo's absence, and did not like being alone for too long.

Tara smiled. She could never resist Mikey's puppy-dog face...or any other expressions of his remotely similar. "I'm game. What say you, McGonnie?"

Donnie smiled. "Sure."

Mikey jumped for joy. "Sweet! I'll make popcorn!"

* * *

" 'Ray, if someone asks you if you are a god, you say 'yes'!' That's totally the best line in the movie," Mikey said as he switched off the movie while the end credits rolled. He rolled off the couch, taking care not to kick either Tara or Donnie in their heads.

From her position on the floor, sitting between Donnie's legs, her back leaning against the brainy turtle's plastron as he hugged her from behind, Tara rolled her eyes. "No way. The best line is 'Listen! Do you smell something?' "

Donnie laughed and kissed Tara's temple. "I agree."

Mikey turned and stared blankly at Donnie and Tara. After a few moments, he blinked. "I don't get it."

Both Tara and Donnie hung their heads in exasperation before looking at each other. They were going to have to break out the metaphorical, red crayon.

"Do you want to take this one, or should I?" Donnie asked.

Tara grinned. "I'll take it." She turned her attention back to Mikey. "Okay, Mikey-boy...pay attention," she said with a soft giggle before adopting a more serious, scientific expression. "Ray started off the sentence with 'listen'. You with me so far?"

"Yeah," Mikey said with a nod.

"Okay...then he followed up 'listen' with 'do you smell something'...emphasis on the word smell." Tara could see the wheels in Mikey's head working. "All together now," she said with a small grin. " 'Listen...do you smell something'..." She sat back and waited, knowing it was only a matter of time.

"He's getting there," Donnie whispered into Tara's ear.

Tara grinned and nodded. "I can see the light bulb going on," she whispered back. "A-ha...there it is!"

A giant grin spread over Mikey's face as the humor behind the sentence sank in. He chuckled. "Okay...that is pretty funny."

"I think he's got it," Donnie said with a chuckle.

"By George, I think he's got it." Tara let her head fall backwards onto Donnie's shoulder as she fell into a giggle fit.

"Who's got what?"

All three teenagers turned in the direction of the grumpy voice.

"Hey, Raph!" Tara untangled herself from Donnie. jumped to her feet and ran over to the grouchy turtle, throwing her arms around his neck in a warm hug.

Raph hugged Tara and gave her the smallest of smiles. It was small, but sincere. "Welcome back, sis."

"Thanks," Tara said with a smile as she pulled away. "Whatcha got there?" she asked as she caught sight of a DVD in Raph's hand.

"Huh? Oh, Beerfest," he said as he held it up. "Casey let me borrow it. You guys wanna watch with me?"

"It's fine with me," Tara said. "I've never seen it before."

"Sure," Donnie and Mikey said in unison.

"I'll get more popcorn," Mikey said as he grabbed the bowl and hurried off to the kitchen area.

"And some drinks while you're at it," Raph called after his brother as he went over to the television and set up the new movie.

Tara resumed her seat between Donnie's legs, leaning back against his plastron with her head resting comfortable against his shoulder. She smiled and sighed contentedly as she was once again wrapped in his strong arms. "Oh, by the way, I've got pictures to share," Tara said.

Raph arched an eye ridge and a quasi-lecherous grin tugged at the corner of his wide mouth. "Really?"

Tara nodded. "Yep." She pulled her camera out of her purse. "We can look through them while we watch the movie," she said with a smile.

"What's goin' on? What're we looking at?" Mikey asked as he came back with a refilled bowl of popcorn in one hand and a tray of soda in the other.

Raph grinned as he sat down on one end of the couch. "Tara has pictures from her week with the girls."

Mikey grinned impishly and his eyes lit up. "Score!"

* * *

"Monkey-frogs...hmmmm..."

Tara lightly slapped Donnie's leg. "Don't get any ideas," she said with a soft giggle.

Donnie chuckled and kissed Tara's cheek. "Don't worry, I won't...just trying to picture what it would look like."

"Freaky as all Hell," Tara said.

Mikey chuckled as he watched the movie. "You're still thinking about the monkey-frog? Dude, give it a rest."

"Who's this?" Raph held the camera so the others could see.

Tara looked at the screen and smiled when she saw the almost fragile-looking, doe-eyed brunette with a pixie-cut. "That's Kirby. She's the co-captain for the squad. She's really sweet. She's actually the one who got me to try out for the squad." It was the photo Tara had taken of her on the first day at the cabin.

"Pretty," Mikey said before turning his attention back to the movie. "Oh, dude! That's so not cool...putting a bathroom scene in! Now I gotta pee!" The orange-clad turtle jumped off the couch and sprinted to the bathroom.

"She's beautiful..." Raph said softly, almost to himself as he moved the camera so that only he was gazing at the angelic face.

"Yep," Tara said, completely oblivious as she turned her attention back to the movie, sniggering at Mikey reaction. "You shouldn't have drunk all that soda!" she called after him.

Donnie knew better. Carefully, so Raph would not know, the brainy turtle watched him out of the corner of his eye. He could recognize the signs...having gone through the same thing, himself. He had a feeling that Raph had just found his dream girl. He would have to talk to Tara about it later when they were alone.

After a few more minutes of simply staring at Kirby, Raph finally pushed the button that would take him to the next picture. He stopped and simply stared down at what he saw for several moments before speaking. "Why are you covered in...what is that...chocolate syrup?" Again, Raph moved the camera so the others could see. "Seriously, bite-size...what're you covered in?"

Tara giggled when she saw the picture she had taken of herself. "Oh, that was after our food fight. Let's see...that's caramel topping..." She proceeded to list off all the food items she was covered in.

Donnie shuddered a little as he looked at the picture and tried not to think of licking all the sweet toppings from Tara's body...failing miserably as the scene played through his mind on repeat. He felt his cheeks burning, and he was so very grateful that Tara could not see his face.

Raph caught sight of his brother's blush and chuckled, knowing exactly what he was thinking...but to his credit, said nothing. No sooner had he flipped to a photo of Kirby covered in whipped cream and chocolate syrup, he found himself thinking the same thing his brother was...

* * *

_…Tara's bedroom, bedtime...  
_  
The lights were off, but Tara could not fall asleep. She lay in bed, wake, watching the glowing hands of her Star Wars clock tick away the time...unable to quiet or slow down her brain. Sighing and momentarily giving up the battle against insomnia, Tara sat up and flicked on her bed-side lamp.

Sitting cross-legged on her bed, Tara gazed at her father's photo and dog-tags. She sighed softly as her mind worked. The guys were no longer going out on patrol. She found herself agreeing with Raph's blow-up at Splinter...while she did not approve of screaming at and disrespecting elders in such a way, Tara understood the reason behind it. She had witnessed first-hand the corruption in the city, and she knew without the turtles vigilantly fighting this evil and social decay from the shadows that it would only grow and become stronger.

How long would it be until Splinter allowed his three remaining sons to go back out and keep the city safe? Until Leo came back? Until Donnie and the others got in touch with who they were individually? The city could not wait that long.

"This isn't good..." Tara lightly fingered the dog-tags that hung from her father's photo. "Something has to be done...but what? What can I do? I'm just one person...one little person..." She sighed softly, trying to quiet the noise in her head as every instinct within the very fiber of her being screamed at her. "What should I do, daddy?" she asked the photo softly. "What would you do?"

Silence was her only answer.


	18. Chapter 17: School's Out!

Thank you everyone for bearing with me while I reposted my chapters! And thank you everyone who's been reading and reviewing! You guys are all awesome! XD

Disclaimer: All cannon characters are the property of Peter Laird, Kevin Eastman and Mirage Comics...respectively. I don't own them...unfortunately -,-

* * *

**Chapter 17: School's Out!**

* * *

_…Two months later, last day of finals..._

"Oy...someone stick a fork in me. I'm done!" Tara dropped her backpack on the floor and rested her forehead on the check-out counter of April's antique store.

Standing behind the counter, manning it while April talked with a customer...a giant of a man with an expensive suit and shoulders to make a line-backer green with envy...Casey chuckled as he ruffled Tara's mop of wavy hair. "Wassamatta, li'l bit? Your brain fried?"

Tara turned her head onto its side so she could look up at Casey. She held up her thumb and index finger, bringing them close together until only a small space separated them. "Maybe just a little..."

"Well, the way you were studying, I'm surprised you didn't blow a gasket...or blow a microchip or something." Casey smiled. "But at least it's all over now, right?"

Tara raised her head and grinned. "Yep! No more pencils, no more books, no more Chrissy's bitchy looks!"

Casey threw back his head and laughed. "That's right, she graduates this year, huh?"

"Yep!" Tara bounced excitedly on the balls of her feet. "So next year on the squad should be drama free."

"Thank goodness," April said as she came up behind Tara and slid an arm around her niece's shoulders. "I think we could all use a drama-free school year...even though none of the fights were really your fault...you've just got a knack for getting into trouble, I guess."

Casey smirked. "Kinda like your auntie."

Tara giggled.

April playfully swatted Casey's arm. "Quiet, you."

Casey grinned roguishly. "Yeah? Make me."

April grinned before leaning over the counter and kissing Casey soundly on the lips.

Tara rolled her eyes and wriggled out of April's grasp. She reached into her pocket when she heard her phone chirp, signaling the arrival of a text message. "Oh, it's from Abby," she said with a smile as she read the message.

"Isn't she having a party tonight?" April asked once she freed her lips from Casey's.

"Yeah."

"You gonna go?" Casey asked. "

"Nah."

"Why not?" April asked. "It could be fun."

Tara shrugged. "I'm going to be the youngest one there...and with the exception of Karen, and Samantha everyone else there is going to be Abby's senior friends."

"Well, what about Kirby?" April asked. "Won't she be there?"

Tara shook her head. "Nah. these past two months she's just been beyond exhausted. She said she was going straight home after school and going to sleep."

Casey grinned. "You thinking of doing the same thing?"

"Not necessarily. Just vegging is fine with me." Tara grinned. "Besides, I'd much rather stay home in my jammies and celebrate not having homework for the next few months, instead of going to a party with loud music and people I hardly know."

Casey drew his eyebrows together. "But I thought you actually liked homework."

Tara rolled her eyes. "Yes, but I can still pretend that I don't."

Casey stared at Tara for three heartbeats before slowly shaking his head and sighing. "You're a weird, little chick...I'll give you that," he said with a small chuckle. "All right, so we'll order in and invite the guys over for a movie night or something," he said with a grin before turning his attention back to April. "You were talking to that big guy for a while. Something up?"

April grabbed a feather duster and began dusting a few items. "I don't know...maybe..."

"Okay...what's that supposed to mean?" Casey asked.

"His name is Max Winters...he's very rich and has a passion for antiquities."

"Okay, and?" Casey prompted.

"Well, because he's too busy running his corporation, he's offering to pay me to hunt down items for his collection. He said he's even pay for my travel arrangements...and that's on top of what he'd pay me for tracking down the artifacts and bringing them back to him."

"Sounds great, babe," Casey said with a smile. "Why don't you look happy?"

"I didn't say 'yes'...I started to, but then I stopped. I told him I'd get back to him..."

Casey blinked. "Why?" He followed April's gaze to Tara. "Oh..."

Tara sighed and rolled her eyes. "Aunt April, don't worry about me. Remember what I said about you not putting your life on hold?"

"That was before I thought I'd have to travel around the world, sweetie for an eccentric billionaire. The main driving point behind my quitting journalism was so I could be here for you...so you wouldn't be alone."

"But I won't be alone. I've got Casey," she said as she hopped onto the counter and threw her arms around the man's neck. "And if he goes with you I've got Papa Splinter and the guys."

"She does have a point, babe," Casey said.

"Besides, I'm going to be sixteen in six months...aren't I getting too old for a baby-sitter?"

"I wouldn't go that far," Casey said.

Tara pouted. "Hey...I can take care of myself. Whose side are you on, anyway?"

"Your aunt's," he said without any hesitation.

April laughed softly. "As well you should be," she said with a wink before sighing. "But what about the store?"

"I can handle it," Casey said with a smile.  
April arched an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. Trust me."

"And I can help whenever I can," Tara said.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, you've got a full plate already," April said.

Casey chuckled and ruffled Tara's hair when she pouted. "Trust us, babe. It'll be fine."

April sighed. "Well...if you two are sure about this..."

"Totally!" Tara and Casey said in unison.

April regarded her niece for several moments before slowly nodding and pulled a business card from her back pocket. "I guess I have a phone call to make then," she said with a smile as she put down the feather duster and reached for the phone.

* * *

_…Lair, afternoon...  
_  
Donnie hit a few keys on his main keyboard. "Almost got the configurations...there!" He grinned triumphantly as the image on two of his computer screens became divided into four, each depicting a different camera angle. "Got it! Okay...security system is on line...now to adjust the camera angles..." Watching the two screens, the brainy turtle meticulously moved the two joy-sticks on the arm rests of his newly revamped computer chair, until he had finally positioned the cameras the way he wanted them. "Perfect...just a few more details to add..." Once Donnie had configured in the height, weight and measurements of his friends and family, so the alarms would not go off should one of them approach the lair, Donnie sat back in his chair with a large, satisfied smile on his face. "Now it's really perfect."

Having always been the pacifist of the group, Donnie had been only too happy to stop going on patrols and had taken to Splinter's request of personal development like a fish to water. It was the chance he needed to do the things he had always wanted to do in the lair...the security system, his expanded lab, the hidden doors in the sewer tunnels that could only be found by those who knew where they were. There were other things as well...like sound-proofing both his lab and his bedroom, just to name a couple, and Donnie had been only too happy to see to them. It kept him busy...and it kept him from thinking about the kitchen equipment that had not needed to be fixed since Leo left.

Sighing happily, Donnie climbed out of his chair, walked out of his lab, closing and locking the door behind him, and strode into the newly-renovated living area of the lair. The antiquated subway cars were now gone. They had been dismantled and removed out of necessity as age had finally caught up to them. They had been creaking a lot during the past few months, and last month, bits and pieces of them had started crumbling. Even if Donnie had patched the holes, the problem would not have been fixed. The cars simply were no longer stable. It had taken Donnie, his brothers and Casey almost two weeks to dismantle the cars and drag anything that could not be used or salvaged to the city dump. It took almost another week and a lot of cement to cover over the ditch left behind when the cars were removed.

With the cars gone, the turtles and their father had converted the caverns off the main area into their individual bedrooms. Donnie's had of course chosen the cavern closest to his lab to serve as his bedroom. They had given Leo the room closest to Splinter's, both of which, along with Donnie's, were on the ground floor; however, not knowing how Leo would want his room arranged, they left everything in piles for him to deal with when he got home. Raph and Mikey had chosen caverns on the upper level, which up until that point, had remained for the most part unexplored.

With the cars gone, the already large space was opened up even more. Mikey made immediate use of the space and built a skateboard ramp...with a little help from his brothers and Casey, of course. While more work still needed to be done on revamping the lair, it was still hospitable...no doubt because of the homey touches April and Tara had added...a lamp here, a rug there...small touches, but effective nonetheless.

Sighing, Donnie opened the door to his room, flicked on the light, closed the door behind him and flopped onto his bed, pulling a small photo album out from under his pillow. Laying on his plastron, the brainy turtle slowly flipped through the pages of the album Tara had given him. He smiled softly as he slowly took in each photo...photos of Tara...photos of him and Tara...it was an album dedicated completely to them. Tara had surprised Donnie with it last month, and he never got tired of looking through it.

It was then that his Shell Cell rang. Flipping it open, Donnie's smile grew when he found Tara's smiling face looking back at him. While he had figured out how to hack into her cell provider to provide her with free unlimited texting, he had made a Shell Cell for her just because he could...not to mention, the Shell Cells had the added advantage of a homing device, so help could be called for with the simple touch of a button. Donnie liked the idea of being able to come to his girl's aide should she ever find herself in a similar situation to the one she had been in on the first night they met face to face. Then there was also one more plus...Shell Cells never dropped signal...that, and it allowed Donnie the chance to see Tara when they spoke, even when they were apart.

"Hey, Zibby. How'd the finals go?"

"No sweat. I know I passed them all," Tara said with a smile.

Donnie grinned proudly. "I could've told you that. You're brilliant."

"Not half as brilliant as you, McGonnie. I could never invent half the stuff you come up with."

Donnie blushed a little. "Man, you're sweet. What're you up to? You want to come over?"

"Actually, I wanted to invite all you guys over here. We're ordering Chinese for dinner tonight."

"Decided not to go to the party, huh?" Donnie asked with a small smirk.

"You got it. I'd rather spend my time with you guys..." Tara smiled. "But mostly you..."

Donnie shivered a little and his heart fluttered. Even now, months into their relationship, Tara's words of love and affection still had that affect on him.

"Besides, Aunt April has news."

"Oh? What kind of news?"

Tara grinned. "You'll just have to wait and find out tonight."

Donnie pouted. "Aw, Zibby...you won't even tell me?"

"Aunt April wants to be the one to tell you guys."

"Okay, I guess I can wait."

"So you guys'll come tonight?"

Donnie smiled. "Yeah, we'll be there."

"Wizard!"

Donnie chuckled softly as he made himself comfortable on his bed, settling in for a nice, long conversation with his girl. It was then that he heard small splashing sounds. "What's that noise?"

"Hmm? Oh, nothing. I'm just taking a hot bath." Tara said without thinking.

Donnie's breath caught in his throat. "O...oh, really?"

Tara went on, completely oblivious to the effect she was having on the brainy turtle. "Yeah, my neck and my shoulders are just so tight...I figured this was the perfect way to relax after three weeks of really hard studying."

Donnie was silent. The thought of Tara naked and glistening from her time in the tub had made all the blood rush from his head...making him incapable of speech.

"Donnie? You okay over there?"  
After several moments of effort, Donnie managed to find his voice. "Y...yeah. I'm...I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You sound kind of funny..." Tara trailed off as realization hit her like a ton of bricks. "Oh..." Though her cheeks were already flushed from the hot water, she felt them burn with her blush. "Oh, Donnie, I'm sorry...I shouldn't have called you until I was out...I just...I just didn't think."

"It's...it's okay." Donnie managed a small grin. "It's not you're fault your sexy without even trying." The images in his mind refused to go away. "I um...I should go. I should let you finish up."

"You don't have to...go, I mean...if you don't want to...don't think that you have to go..."

Donnie cleared his throat. "I have to go. I...I need to take care of something..."

"Donnie?" Tara's voice was soft.

"Yeah?"

"It's okay...you don't have to hide from me..."

"I don't want to weird you out..."

Tara smiled gently. "You won't."

"Are you sure?" Donnie asked softly--finding it harder and harder to maintain his self-control.

"Yes." There was a pause. "...I'll even join you if you want..." There was some shyness to Tara's voice, but there was also an underlying lust.

Donnie almost choked. "R...really?"

"Yes...if you want me to..."

"Oh, I do...but...I don't want you to feel like you have to..."

"I know I don't...but I want to."

Donnie took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Okay," he said with a smile. Walking to his door to lock it was out of the question. The physical ache he was feeling would have made walking almost impossible. Reaching to his bedside table, he hit the large button on the remote laying there--instantly locking his door. He shifted onto his side so he could comfortably gaze at Tara's face on the screen while releasing the tension the small red head had caused to build inside him; and as his large hand slowly made his way down his plastron, Donnie found himself thankful for sound-proofing his room...

* * *

_…April's apartment, evening..._

"Seriously?!" Mikey asked with wide eyes after April had finished telling him and his brothers the news. "Dude, you're gonna be like Lara Croft!"

Tara giggled as she helped herself to more kung pao beef. "I can see it now...April O'Neil...Tomb Raider extraordinaire!"

Though April rolled her eyes, she chuckled. "I won't be raiding any tombs. I'll just be overseeing digs and making sure that the artifacts get back safely to Mr. Winters."

Mikey blinked and grinned at Tara. "Sounds like tomb raiding to me."

Tara giggled. "If it walks like a tomb raider and talks like a tomb raider..."

April threw a wadded up napkin at the two, hitting Mikey squarely on his forehead. "You guys make me sound like a thief," she said with a laugh.

Tara grinned. "We only kid because we love."

"Totally," Mikey said with a giant smile as he threw the napkin back at April.

April giggled. "Well, either way, it'll be different, that's for sure." She looked to Splinter. "You're sure you don't mind helping Casey look after Tara whenever I might be away?"

"I don't mind!" Donnie said excitedly.

Raph rolled his eyes as he helped himself to an egg roll. "Yeah...we all know you don't mind, brainiac."

Tara giggled and kissed Donnie's cheek as he blushed. Now full, she put her plate down on the coffee table and snuggled contentedly against the brainy turtle.

Splinter chuckled. "It will be all right, April." He finished the last of what was on his plate and placed his now empty plate on the small table beside the recliner.

Donnie nodded enthusiastically. "We can even convert one of the unused caverns into a room for her...in case she doesn't want to be here alone when Casey's out patrolling at night." Though he hoped Tara would stay with him in his room...

At the mention of patrolling, Raph's demeanor changed and he stiffly strode to the window, grouching under his breath the entire time.

Glances were exchanged by all, and Casey was the one who sought to change the subject.  
"Still can't believe you got rid of the subway cars."

Donnie shrugged. "Age was finally catching up to them...they just weren't stable anymore." He looked to Splinter and his brothers. "And I don't think any of us wanted to be crushed in our sleep during the night," he said with a chuckle.

"I think it looks great," Tara said. "You guys did a great job."

Donnie smiled and lightly nuzzled Tara's cheek before kissing it. "It wasn't just us...you and April helped too."

April grinned. "All it needed was a woman's touch," she said with a small wave of her hand.

Tara watched Raph out of the corner of her eye--knowing it would not be much longer until the red-clad turtle finally snapped. There seemed to be something else though...a feeling Tara got whenever she caught Raph watching her and Donnie together...and just now, when April had said 'woman's touch', Raph seemed to draw in on himself. It was then that she realized that the red-clad turtle wanted the same thing for himself. Tara sighed inwardly, hoping that Raph could hold on just a little longer...

* * *

_…Tara's room...  
_  
"Are you okay?" Donnie asked softly, his gentle eyes shyly searching Tara's. The two of them sat on the edge of Tara's bed. Raph and Mikey had taken Splinter back to the lair, but were due to return soon for a South Park marathon. Donnie used this precious time alone with Tara to talk about the events of earlier that afternoon.

Tara blinked and smiled. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Donnie smiled shyly. "I just want to make sure that you're not weirded out by what happened earlier..."

Tara smiled and lightly brushed her fingertips along Donnie's bicep. "I'm not," she said softly. "It was great..." She lightly nuzzled his jaw. "The things you said...the sounds you made..."

Donnie shuddered and nuzzled Tara's ear as he slipped his arms around her waist, drawing her close. "The sounds that you made..." The very memory drew a soft chur from Donnie's throat. He softly cleared his throat. "I don't mean to sound like the typical guy, but...where does this put us? No pressure...I'm just curious is all." He felt his cheeks warm as he rested his head against Tara's.

Tara smiled softly as she rested her head on Donnie's shoulder. "Just give me a little more time, okay?"

"Okay. Like I said before...it's all up to you."

Tara giggled softly. "That doesn't mean we can't keep doing what we did this afternoon, though..."

Donnie's breath caught in his throat. "R...really?"

Tara giggled again. "Totally. If what we did this afternoon is in any way a preview...I can only imagine how it'll be when we actually go all the way..."

Donnie smiled and let himself slowly fall backwards onto the bed, taking Tara with him and holding her close. Even though their intimacy had been only on the phone, they had been in sync...responding to and building off each other until they had both reached the sweet bliss that could only be brought about by release... "It'll be better than great, Zibby."

Tara smiled. "I know it will..."

"Tara?" Donnie asked softly after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah?"

"Have you...have you ever done that before?"

"Not on the phone," Tara said softly. "That was definitely a first. What about you?"

"Same," Donnie answered softly. "So you've...you've pleasured yourself before?" His blush deepened.

Tara smiled. "Yes...and always while thinking of you..."

"Oh God…" Donnie's heart slammed in his chest and he shuddered.

"What about you?" Tara asked shyly.

"Always while thinking of you," Donnie said softly.

Before Tara could say anything, the sounds of Mikey and Raph climbing up the fire escape reached her ears. Knowing she wouldn't have the opportunity to do so until Raph and Mikey left again, if at all, Tara climbed on top of Donnie and kissed him, channeling everything she felt for him in that one kiss. Donnie was only too happy to deepen the kiss, his arms wrapping around Tara's frame and pressing her close against his plastron, and churring in delight as their tongues met. When Tara broke the kiss just as a green hand appeared on the edge of the balcony, both she and Donnie were left breathless as she rolled off of him and rested on her side. Despite the electricity in the air, it appeared as though they were only talking.

"Get the popcorn ready, guys," Mikey said as he jumped into the room. "Because the fun has arrived!"

Raph grumbled something under his breath as he climbed in after his brother. Tara simply smiled, only vaguely noticing the red-clad turtle staring at a framed photo of Kirby and herself.

"Just waiting on your guys to get back," she said as she slid off the bed. "Go ahead and put in the first disk, I'll go make the popcorn."

"We starting at the beginning?"

"That's usually the best place to start a marathon," Donnie said with a grin as he watched Tara pad out of the room...musing to himself for yet the millionth time that day how lucky he was. When Tara came back into the room, smiling with a bowl of popcorn in one hand a six-pack of soda in the other, only one word came to the brainy turtle's mind.

Mine...


	19. Chapter 18: Enough is Enough

Thank you everyone for bearing with me while I reposted my chapters! And thank you everyone who's been reading and reviewing! You guys are all awesome! XD

Disclaimer: All cannon characters are the property of Peter Laird, Kevin Eastman and Mirage Comics...respectively. I don't own them...unfortunately -,-

* * *

**Chapter 18: Enough is Enough!**

* * *

_…Lair, a month later..._

"So how're things with you and Casey since April's been gone?" Mikey asked as he aimlessly flipped through channels.

Tara shrugged. "Okay, I guess...though it's lonely at the apartment with April gone and Casey out playing vigilante...I'm glad you guys don't mind my being here all the time."

"Hey, that's why you've got a room here," Mikey said with a grin. "Even though it might as well be Donnie's room too since he always ends up in there at night," he said with a wink.

Tara rolled her eyes, but grinned. "It's not like that. And what can I say? He's cuddly."

"What? Sammy's not cuddly?" Mikey asked with a grin.

"He doesn't hug back," Tara said simply.

It was Raph's turn to roll his eyes.

"Not to mention I'm not really allowed to help out in the shop anymore," Tara said, continuing on her original train of thought.

"Why not?"

Tara rolled her eyes. "I slapped the wrists of a few kids who were playing with things they shouldn't have been playing with."

Raph snorted. "And you got in trouble?"

Tara sighed. "Story of my life...I never go looking for trouble, but it finds me anyway. I didn't get in trouble with Casey though...it was the parents of the snot-nosed brats. Seriously, they don't like other people disciplining their kids, then they should fucking do it themselves."

"Amen to that," Raph said with a small nod, his eyes fixed on the television.

Tara sighed. "Anyway, Casey got tired of dealing with them and their complaints, so I'm not allowed to help out anymore." She rolled her hazel eyes.

"Can't be too bad, right?" Mikey asked. "I mean, it gives you free time..."

Tara sighed. "I'm so bored, though! Karen and Samantha are on vacation with their families...Kirby has been MIA for the past few weeks..." She could not help but notice that Raph stiffened a little when she said she had not heard from Kirby. "And I can't even play EQ2 because Donnie's busy with his new tech support job...it's no fun to play by myself..." She pouted.

"You mean Donnie's been ignoring you?" Mikey asked incredulously, his baby-blue eyes wide. "Dude, that ain't right. If you were my girlfriend I'd never ignore you."

Tara grinned and arched an eyebrow. "If I were your girlfriend, I'd be blond."

Raph snorted in laughter.

Mikey simply grinned. "Yeah, that's true," he said with a chuckle.

"Besides, he's not ignoring me...he's just busy. You know...after fixing up those old arcade games for you so you can play without quarters, and with Leo not around to break kitchen appliances, he's run out of things to fix up around here…so he's putting his smarts and talents to good use. There's no sense in letting his brain go to waste...not to mention I think he likes having a paycheck...constant flow of money and all that. Remember, a few of the things he's saving up for are new beds for you guys."

"True...but--"

"NO, I'M NOT PLAYING HARD TO GET! I'M TELLING YOU, SIR...IT'S NOT THAT KIND OF PHONE LINE!!"

The teenage trio stared in the direction of Donnie's lab before looking back to each other. It took a total of two heartbeats before they all fell to the floor in hysterics.

Tara wiped the tears from her eyes before pushing herself to her feet. "Poor baby...I'd better go check on him."

"And protect him from butt-pirates?"

Tara paused and turned to Raph. "Arr, ye be correct, me matey!" she said with a grin. "But first I'll be off to the kitchen to fetch my man-wench a cup-o-coffee!" She scurried off to the kitchen.

"Man-wench...that's a good one," Mikey said with a grin.

Raph sniggered. "Yeah...we'll have to remember that one."

"Totally."

* * *

_…Donnie's lab...  
_  
Donnie sat back in his chair, and groaned softly as he switched off his headphone-mic combo. He was on his break, so he could do that. He rubbed his temples, smiling and moaning softly when he felt a small, familiar hand gently rubbing the top of his head. "Oh, Zibby...you've got magic hands." He perked up a little. "Is that coffee I smell?"

Tara smiled. "Yep, and if you take it, I can put my magic hands to better use." She giggled softly when Donnie gratefully took the large mug from her. With her hands now free, Tara set about massaging Donnie's head, neck and shoulders.

"Man, that feels good..." Donnie could feel his tense muscles relaxing under Tara's attention, and he sighed contentedly, smiling as he sipped his coffee. "You're so good to me, Zibby..."

Tara smiled and nuzzled Donnie's cheek as she slid her arms around his neck, gently hugging the brainy turtle from behind. "Should I be any other way?" she asked playfully.

Donnie sighed softly, guided Tara around from behind him and gently pulled her into his lap. "I'm sorry I've been so busy lately..." he said, genuinely apologetic. "You know I still love you, right? That I'm not trying to avoid you?"

"Of course I do," Tara said with a smile.

"I just...I'm just worried that..."

"That I'll get tired of it and leave you?" Tara offered gently.

"Yeah..." Donnie stared into the contents of his mug.

Tara slid her arms around Donnie's neck and kissed his cheek. "Donnie, just because you're not paying attention to me twenty-four-seven doesn't mean you don't love me. I know that...I'm not stupid." At Donnie's surprised expression, she sighed softly. "Look, if anyone knows about a loved one being busy, I do. I'm a Marine brat, remember? I got used to being on my own at a young age. Daddy was always being sent away...mama had her job...even after mama died and daddy got put on permanent shore duty, he was still always busy...but I knew that he still loved me."

"But still...you deserve better..." Donnie said softly.

Tara smiled and shifted so she was straddling Donnie's lap. "I don't need better. I have you." She lightly kissed his wide mouth. "Tell that to the next horny guy who tries to get a piece of you on the phone," she said with a playful wink.

Donnie's eyes widened. "Oh, god...you heard that?"

Tara giggled. "Yeah...so did your brothers."

"Oh, no..." he groaned and palmed his face.

Tara giggled and lowered Donnie's hand. "Aw, there, there, McGonnie." She kissed his nose ridge. "Don't worry...I'll protect you from butt pirates."

Donnie grinned, placing his coffee mug on his desk so his hands were now free to rest on Tara's hips. "Good...because you're the only pirate I want walking my plank..."

Tara shivered and pressed against his plastron. "Arrr...ye do shiver me timbers..."

Donnie shivered and chuckled softly before capturing Tara's lips in a slow, deep kiss, churring softly. One large hand slowly moved up Tara's back and tangled itself into her hair, while his other hand continued pressing her close. He growled in annoyance when the timer on his desk went of, signaling the end of his break.

Tara giggled softly as she broke the kiss. "It's okay, baby."

"Are you staying over tonight?"

Tara nodded. "Yep...my room or yours?" she asked with a slow grin.

Donnie smiled. "Yours...your bed is bigger. That is, until my brothers and I get new ones. Almost have enough money saved up for the ones we want."

"I'm just glad I still had my old bed and some of my old furniture from when I was living in Virginia still in April's storage unit...a few less things for you to worry about."

The timer buzzed again.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah...I hear you," Donnie grumbled.

Tara smiled and kissed Donnie one more time before climbing off his lap. "Don't kill yourself, baby," she said as she walked out.

Donnie grinned wryly. "I'll try not to..."

* * *

_…Back in the lair's main living area..._

"Man...there's nothing on," Mikey whined as he flipped through the channels.

"You okay, Mikey?" Tara asked.

"Yeah...just feeling bored, I guess...I think I've got..." he paused. "What's it called?"

"Cabin fever?" Tara offered.

"Yeah, that's it. Maybe I should get a job too...but what kind of job would I get?"

"You're good at making people laugh..."

Mikey snorted. "Yeah, but somehow I don't think there's a big market for stand-up comics that look like me."

Tara smiled. "Don't worry, you'll think of something."

"Yeah, maybe..." Mikey kept flipping before finally landing on the news.

_- "...and in other news, criminal activity has continued to escalate throughout the city, leaving many citizens afraid to leave their homes and wondering where the police are during the crime surge." -_

Raph growled, jumped to his feet and stomped off to the dojo, leaving both Mikey and Tara staring after him.

"You want to take this one?" Mikey asked, almost pleadingly. Since Raph would never hit a girl, Tara had become Donnie and Mikey's preferred dampener for the red-clad turtle's temper.

"Yeah, no problem," Tara said as she got up and started to follow the angry turtle into the dojo. She paused, then turned and headed from her room instead. Once there, she took up her wakizashi...not because she was afraid for her safety, but because she noticed that Raph tended to open up more while sparring. No doubt because it seemed more 'manly' than simply having a heart to heart. Weapons in hand, the small red head turned and strode in the direction of the dojo...

* * *

_…Dojo..._

Tara leaned against the door with her arms crossed over her chest as she watched Raph mercilessly punch and kick the heavy punching bag in the corner. After a few moments of this, she cleared her throat and strode towards the middle of the large room. "Hey Raph...how about a little one on one?"

Raph stopped punching the bag, his body trembling with rage that had yet to be spent. "You don't want to be around me right now, Tara," he bit out. "Trust me."

"Yeah, I do. Because we've both got the same problem."

The red-clad turtle turned just enough so he could look at Tara over his shoulder. "What do you mean?"

Tara began slowly walking towards Raph, closing the distance between the two of them. "We both see what's going on in the city, and we've had enough...enough of seeing the innocent suffer again and again while the guilty go free."

Raph merely grunted in agreement.

"You're a fighter, Raph...a warrior. It's in your nature to protect those who can't protect themselves...to fight those who would torment them."

"You said we have the same problem. How do you fit into this?" Raph already knew the answer...it was the inner fire he had always seen in Tara's eyes whenever she sparred...but he wanted to hear her say it.

Tara sighed. "Daddy used to say that there are three kinds of people in the world...the helpless...those who prey on them...and those who protect them. I'm not helpless...not by a long shot...daddy saw to that, and I sure as hell don't prey on the helpless. That leaves only one category for me...the same one you're in."

Raph grinned. "I always had a feeling you were holding back in practice," he mused softly.

Tara smiled ruefully. "Can you blame me for not wanting my gentle-hearted boyfriend to know his girlfriend is a fucking wizard when it comes to blades?"

"No...can't say as I do." He was silent for several moments as he simply regarded the small girl he had come to love as a sister and view as a confidante. Sighing softly, he decided to include her in on the idea he had been mulling over in his head for the last two months. "I do have an idea..."

Tara smiled. "Lay it on me, big brother..."

* * *

_…Tara's room in the lair, bedtime...  
_  
"Oh, Donnie...oh, that feels so good..." On her bed, Tara lay on her stomach with Donnie straddling her hips as his large hands gently rubbed out the kinks in her shoulders and back.

"You actually sparred with Raph? You're either really brave or really crazy."

Tara smiled. "We've all got a little crazy in us," she said with a small giggle before moaning softly.

Donnie smiled softly, his hands gentle as they caressed and massaged underneath the over-sized shirt that fit Tara like a dress. Her skin was so soft...before Donnie could stop himself, he was leaning down and pressing a light, series of kisses to the back of Tara's neck. He shivered when he heard her moan softly again, and he lightly nuzzled the area he had just been kissing. "You smell so amazing," he murmured against her skin. He moved just enough so Tara could turn over onto her back.

Tara lovingly caressed the face she had come to adore before sliding her arms around Donnie's neck, pulling him down on top of her and kissing him. Her soft moans mixed with his churs and she lightly bit her lower lip as Donnie left a slow trail of light, nipping kisses down her neck. She shivered when she felt his large hands shyly slipping under her shirt, and could not stop the whimper of protest from escaping her throat when Donnie pulled away.

Donnie was trying to keep his breathing under control--using every meditative technique he knew. "We should stop...now..." he said softly. "Or I may not be able to later..."

Tara sat up and slowly, while never taking her eyes off Donnie's, pulled her shirt off over her head.

Donnie's eyes almost bugged out of his head, and his breath caught in his throat as he could not help but notice that Tara's breasts had gotten a little bigger. "Wh...what...what're you doing? Tara...you...you really...you really should...put your shirt back...on..."

Tara smiled shyly, though Donnie could see lust dwelling just below the surface. "There are other things we can do, Donnie..." she said softly as she slowly and suggestively ran her tongue over her lips.

Donnie cleared his throat. "O...oh?" Realization dawned on his face and a slow smile tugged at the edges of his mouth.

Tara nodded slowly. "Do you want to?"

Donnie's heart thundered in his chest. "Are you...are you sure you want to?" he asked softly. There was a soft, aroused growl behind his voice as he slowly pushed Tara onto her back.

Tara nodded. "Yes," she said softly. "Do you want to?"

Donnie smiled and leaned down, pressing a lingering kiss to Tara's lips as he mentally patted himself on the back for sound-proofing her room. "Only if you let me do the same for you..." he whispered against Tara's lips as he slowly and reverently began kissing his way down her body, savoring the taste of her skin before reaching the place he had been wanting to taste for so long...


	20. Chapter 19: Rise of the Nightly Duo

Thank you everyone for bearing with me while I reposted my chapters! And thank you everyone who's been reading and reviewing! You guys are all awesome! XD

Disclaimer: All cannon characters are the property of Peter Laird, Kevin Eastman and Mirage Comics...respectively. I don't own them...unfortunately -,-

* * *

**Chapter 19: Rise of the Nightly Duo**

* * *

_…Three weeks later, 10:00 p.m..._

This was the night...

After weeks of planning and preparing, Raph and Tara's solution to the surge in crime was finally being put into action. This was the night she and Raph would take back the city from the gangs that had been flexing their muscle since the turtles had hung up their weapons. Tonight was the night they would reclaim the city for the innocent people of New York...the first in a countless series of battles in the war for justice.

The small red head's heart pounded in her chest with excitement as she finished fastening the last buckle on her boot. Tonight was the night she would put all her training and skills to good use. She looked to her father's framed photograph. "I won't let you down, daddy," Tara said softly. It was then she was struck with an idea. Taking her father's dog-tags off the frame, she placed them around her neck and tucked them into her top to keep them safe. "There...now you'll be with me every step of the way..."

Tara slipped on the long, full-length, black, leather gloves that went up past her elbows and gave her fingers an experimental flex, smiling when they moved easily. The changes she had made to the gloves would not impede any movement in her hands. Standing in front of her full-length mirror, she took stock of her appearance...fitted, black leather pants that were surprisingly quite comfortable and allowed for great movement, a simple black tank top over which she wore a heavy, black leather corset that would not only provide a little extra protection to her mid section...but that also looked really cool. On her feet, she wore heavy, knee-high black boots that added a good three inches to her height and also had reinforced, steel toes.

But she was not done yet...

Going to her closet, she opened her special trunk and selected several blades of different sizes and weight, concealing a couple in each boot and under the corset before strapping the others to her legs and arms. Her wakizashi, she strapped to her back until she needed them...leaving her hands completely free. Going back to her mirror, Tara slowly turned, carefully watching her reflection...making sure everything was in place.

Smiling, satisfied with how her costume had turned out, Tara slipped on a shiny, black, motorcycle helmet...making sure every strand of her red hair was tucked underneath. While the helmet and the visor were completely black, there was a silver embellishment of a raven in flight across the back.

The Raven...

That had been the alias Tara had chosen for herself after several days of careful thought. She had wanted something simple. Something people would remember. The Shadow was too cliché...and the Crow just did not seem to fit without harlequin makeup. Once she had settled on the name, Tara had done the embellishment on the back of her helmet. It had taken her hours to do because she was doing it with the utmost care...not to mention secrecy.

The helmet itself had been Raph's idea. At first, Tara was simply going to use a mask, but Raph had convinced her otherwise. The helmet served two purposes...not only did it protect her identity, but also keep her head relatively protected from being banged up. Tara smiled at the memory of the discussion. Raph had claimed that it was all so Casey, April and Donnie would not kill him if something happened to her...but Tara knew the truth. Though he would never admit it, Raph was worried about her coming along with him and wanted to keep her as safe as he could.

Raph...

He would be waiting for her at their designated meeting spot at any moment. Tara had to get moving. Climbing out her window, she climbed up to the roof, took off at a dead run and leaped the distance between April's building and the next. Because of the heaviness of her boots, Tara had to push herself harder to achieve the normal swiftness of her running speed. Her strong, toned legs were already getting an incredible work-out from running with the extra weight.

"Oh, man...I am really going to feel this in the morning..."

* * *

Raph crouched on the edge of the roof of a small building. Dressed entirely in a bodysuit of thick, black leather with metal guards on his forearms, shoulders, shins as well as a large metal covering over his carapace. The large, metal helmet that he himself had crafted covered his head perfectly, and thanks to Tara's shopping around, he had a heavy set of boots big enough to fit over his feet. The bodysuit as well as the three-fingered gloves on his hands were also courtesy of Tara. She had made them herself since Raph's hands were too big to properly work either a sewing machine or a regular needle. He really would have to thank her properly some day...

Silent and still, Raph watched the goings-on in the streets below.

Watching...

Listening...

Waiting...

That is until...

"Hey there, big brother," Tara said as she crouched down beside Raph. "Your outfit looks great."

Raph turned, and his eyes widened behind the visor of his helmet as he took in Tara's appearance. "Right back at'cha, sis." He found himself covertly admiring the body he had no idea that Tara had. "Tara, you look so...grown up. If you and my brother weren't so hot and heavy into each other..." he let the thought drift off, embarrassed and ashamed that he had thought about Tara that way...even if it had been only for a brief moment.

Behind her own visor, Tara rolled her eyes and shook her head. "We're not 'hot and heavy' as your put it, Raph."

"You mean you two haven't...?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but no...we haven't gone all the way yet." Tara smiled behind her helmet. Though they had done other things... She suppressed the shivers of delight which threatened to rush through her body at the memories that came to the surface. Memories of Donnie's hands…his tongue… "We're taking our time." But that doesn't mean Donnie and I can't have a little fun along the way... She thought to herself. As her smile grew bigger, Tara was glad her face was covered.

"Oh. Well...that's cool, I guess," Raph said, not quite knowing what else to say on the subject. "So...you hear anything from Kirby?" He tried to sound casual.

Tara could not stop the small grin. Donnie had finally told her of his suspicions that Raph was attracted to the delicate brunette, and after careful observation of the red-clad turtle, Tara knew Donnie had been right. "We talked a little bit the other day...she said she was sorry for falling off the map, but that she had been super busy with her job."

"Oh...well, at least she's okay..."

Despite the smile on her face, Tara could not help feeling a little sorry for Raph. He was genuinely interested in a girl...not just any girl but a friend of hers, and there was no guarantee that anything would come of it. She wanted to help him, but just did not know how. She and Donnie had gotten lucky. Tara had no idea if the same luck would come into play for Raph or any of the others. All she could do was hope. She would hate to see him get his heart broken. "Come on, Raph...focus at the bunny," she said trying to change the subject.

Raph snorted softly behind his mask. "Smart-ass..." he said as he turned his attention back to the streets below.

"You're one to talk..." Tara said with a light shove.

"You're lucky I like ya," Raph said with mock-menace.

Tara grinned. "Right back at'cha."

Raph chuckled softly before sighing. "I've been here for ten minutes already. Let's stay here five more minutes, then we'll move to another spot."

"You got it," Tara said as she watched the goings on below her.

"There's gotta be an easier way to track down scumbags instead of just randomly lookin' around," he grumbled. "It's not like we can fly around the city like Superman..."

Tara was silent as she thought over what Raph had just said. "I might be able to come up with something..." she said after a few moments, her mind already at work. "Yeah, I totally could...might take me a few days though...can you live with that?"

Raph gave a small nod. "Yeah."

"Help! Someone please help--!" The young woman's cry was suddenly cut off.

Two helmeted heads turned in unison to the right, in the direction the desperate, terrified cries had come from.

"They're playin' our song," Raph said as he sprang to his feet and sprinted across the roof, using the now muffled screams as a guide while jumping across the narrow gap that separated the current building from the smaller, five-story building next door.

Tara was hot on Raph's trail.

They both halted at the edge of the next building and listened. The muffled sounds were now coming from directly below, in the dark alley. Peering down, the duo could see the young woman being held down on the ground by four Purple Dragons, blouse ripped, skirt shoved up and panties discarded...moments away from being gang-raped. A fifth Purple Dragon was crouched over her, his hand covering her mouth. His pants were down and he was already hard and ready as he drew closer to his objective.

Tara glared, the memory of what had almost happened to her at the hands of the mob of Purple Dragons leaping to the front of her mind. "I don't think so, you bastards," she growled before leaping from the roof, feet propelling against the wall of the neighboring building before free-falling directly onto the fifth Purple Dragon--landing in a crouch on his body. She smiled in satisfaction as she heard the audible sound of ribs cracking. "Thanks for breaking my fall," she said as she sprung to her feet and did a back flip--taking out one of the Purple Dragons that had been holding down one of the girl's legs with her feet as they flew over head.

"Jesus Christ!"

"What the fuck is that?!"

Tara grinned behind her helmet. She had never felt more alive. "You guys like ganging up on girls? Why don't you try me on for size?" She darted forward and delivered two punches to the other Purple Dragons who had been holding one of the girl's legs--a hard jab to his nose and a hard upper-cut to his jaw. Bone cracked and blood spurted as cartilage broke.

"SHIT!!"

"RUN!"

The remaining two Purple Dragons turned to escape only to be cut off by Raph dropping down in their path.

"Goin' somewhere?" Raph grinned behind his helmet as he lunged into attack--giant fists connecting with jaws and stomachs. Within moments, the two Purple Dragons were laying on the floor, unconscious. Raph looked across the array of bodies at Tara. "What's the deal hogging all the fun?"

Tara sniggered. "I knew you'd get down here eventually."

Raph stepped over to the fallen Purple Dragon who's face Tara had practically smashed in. "Shit girl...how the hell did you manage this? I know your punches are hard but not this hard."

Tara held up her gloved hands so the backs were facing Raph. "The knuckles are reinforced with brass plates."

"Seriously?"

Tara nodded, smiling proudly behind her helmet. "Yep. I sewed them into the gloves."

Raph gave a nod of approval. "Kick-ass."

"Too bad I couldn't use any of my other toys..." Tara pouted behind her helmet and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Next time," Raph said.

The sound of frightened whimpering caught Tara's attention and she turned her head towards the frightened young girl. "Are you okay?" Tara asked gently as she dropped down to her knees beside her. "It's okay...we're not here to hurt you," she said softly, when the girl flinched away.

Raph slowly made his way over, sweeping his gaze over the girl. "She looks a little banged up, but other then that..." He began tying up the fallen thugs. He tossed one of the thugs' jackets to Tara who in turn handed it to the girl they saved.

Tara kept her attention on the girl. "The hospital's not far from here. Can you make it there on your own and get checked out?" She asked gently.

The girl nodded slowly. "The two of you saved me...thank you. Thank you so much."

Tara gently helped the girl to her feet, helping her cover herself. "You're welcome."

"No problem," Raph replied. "C'mon, sis," he said with a gesture of his head before turning and starting off. "And don't forget to call this in."

"Right behind you," Tara said as she darted off after him. She would call the cops and let them know about the tied up thugs once she and Raph were on the roof.

"Let's see if we can find some armed robbers."

"Ooo! Totally! Then we can really cut loose."

"Wait! Who are you two?" The girl called out.

"I'm the Nightwatcher," Raph called over his shoulder as he scaled the side of a building. "And this is my sidekick, the Raven!"

Tara swatted Raph's leg as she scaled the wall after him. "Yeah, right. You're the sidekick!"

* * *

_…Tara's room in the lair, three hours later..._

Tara sighed contentedly as her head made contact with her pillow. Her first night with Raph as a crime-fighting vigilante had been a busy one. Three attempted break-ins, two armed robberies and five attempted muggings...and they had left all the perps tied up for the cops to take in when they found them. In a way, Tara had felt almost like Santa Claus. Raph had sent Tara back to the lair forty-five minutes ago, knowing that Donnie would finishing up for the night after a long day of working. They had agreed to never both be missing at the same time in order to keep suspicions to a minimum. While she did not like the idea of leaving Raph to continue their crusade alone, Tara would be lying if she did not admit to herself that she was happy to be in bed. Already her body ached from the intensity of the night's activities, although the aches had dulled after the long, hot shower she had taken. Hot water underground... Donnie's genius never ceased to amaze her.

Tara smiled at the thought of her turtle. Her smile only grew when she heard her door open, signaling the arrival of the love of her life. "Hey, handsome," she greeted warmly as she propped her head up and turned on the lamp by her bed so Donnie would not trip in the dark. It had only taken Tara one night to learn that the brainy turtle's klutziness increased ten-fold when he was tired after a long day of dealing with technologically challenged people.

Donnie's smile was tired but loving as he closed the door. He loved being able to curl up with Tara after a long day of work...even on the nights they did nothing but snuggle because he was too exhausted to do anything else. As good as all that 'fun stuff' was, all that mattered to him was that he was with Tara...that he could hold her in his arms as he drifted off to the land of dreams. "Hi, honey...I'm home."

Tara giggled softly at what had become Donnie's signature greeting when coming to bed at night. "Welcome home, baby."

Donnie sat down on the edge of the bed as he slipped his knee and elbow pads off. "Oh, Zibby," he said with a sigh. "What a day...I had some real winners today."

Tara got up, crawled over to Donnie and knelt behind him, gently rubbing his shoulders. "Want to talk about it?"

The brainy turtle moaned softly. "Oh, that's nice..." His eyes fluttered closed and he smiled softly as the tension in his neck and shoulders began slipping away. "Oh, let's see...I think the real champ of the night was the one who actually shot his computer."

Tara stopped in her massaging. "I'm sorry...what?"

Donnie chuckled. "You heard me."

Tara slowly resumed her massaging of Donnie's tense shoulders. "Okay...so what happened exactly?"

"Well, after spending twenty minutes on the phone with him...and not getting anywhere, by the way...he said that if his computer didn't start working that he'd put a bullet through it. Well...after ten more minutes, he screams at the computer slams the phone down...but doesn't hang it up, stomps away and then there was the distinct sound of a gunshot."

Tara's eyes widened. "Wow...so he really shot his computer...that's definitely a new one." She giggled softly before falling onto her side in a giggling fit.

Donnie grinned and chuckled. "Yeah...you've got that right." He untied his bandanna and placed it on the nightstand before turning and laying on his side so he was facing Tara. "I'm just glad I have you to come to when my work day is over..." He smiled gently as he tenderly caressed Tara's face. _I'll bet this is what it feels like to be married..._ He mused to himself. "I love you so much," he whispered softly.

Tara smiled tenderly and gazed into Donnie's gentle eyes. "I love you too..." she blushed a little. "I never knew it was possible to love someone as much as I love you."

Donnie's heart fluttered. "Neither did I..." He tenderly kissed Tara's lips. "Ready for bed?"

Tara nodded and climbed under the covers, holding them up so Donnie could get under them too. "More than ready."

Donnie wrapped his arms around Tara and snuggled her close once he was under the covers. "Do you mind if we just snuggle tonight? I'm really beat tonight."

Tara smiled and eskimo-kissed Donnie. "I have no problem with that at all." In all honesty, she was relieved. She doubted she would have enough energy for simply making out. "No trouble at all..." She pillowed her head comfortably on Donnie's shoulder.

Donnie smiled and turned off the lamp before lightly brushing a kiss to Tara's forehead. "Sweet dreams, my precious Zibby..."

Tara smiled softly as her eyelids became too heavy to hold open. "Always of you..." she managed to murmur before sleep finally claimed her.

Donnie stayed awake a few moments longer. _Yeah...I'm definitely the luckiest turtle alive..._ He thought inwardly as he nuzzled Tara's hair one final time before following her into the land of dreams.


	21. Chapter 20: New Jobs and New Meetings

Thank you everyone for bearing with me while I reposted my chapters! And thank you everyone who's been reading and reviewing! You guys are all awesome! XD

**Disclaimer:** All cannon characters are the property of Peter Laird, Kevin Eastman and Mirage Comics...respectively. I don't own them...unfortunately -,-

* * *

**Chapter 20: New Jobs & New Meetings**

* * *

_…Two weeks later...  
_  
Tara sighed contentedly, the haze of sleep fading away as she felt Donnie lightly nuzzling the back of her neck as he held her close. Though she was exhausted and would have preferred to sleep a little longer, she did not mind the wake-up call. She smiled and rolled over so she was facing the brainy turtle, and gazed sleepily at him. "Mornin', darlin'..." she said softly as one of her hands lightly caressed Donnie's cheek.

Donnie smiled sweetly, loving the Southern drawl in Tara's voice when she first woke up. Even though he heard it every morning, the brainy turtle never got tired of it. "Morning, beautiful," he said softly as he eskimo-kissed her. "I'm so glad it's Sunday...it's my day off."

Tara smiled. "Good, you need the rest." She snuggled against Donnie. "Just take the day to relax..." The fact that it was Donnie's day off also meant that Tara could not go out with Raph tonight. Donnie was exceptionally clingy on his days off, as though making up for all the times he could not spend as much time with Tara as he wanted. As much as Tara enjoyed the time and attention, it would make sneaking out at night to play vigilante with Raph more than impossible. That just meant Tara had to work doubly hard tomorrow night to make up for being off tonight.

Donnie grinned, his hands lazily caressing Tara's back. "Relaxing is nice, but...it wasn't what I had in mind for right now..."

Tara pillowed her head comfortably on Donnie's shoulder. "Oh? What did you have in mind?" she asked. "A movie? Some EQ2?"

"Maybe a little later," Donnie said as he lightly nuzzled the sensitive spot on Tara's neck that he had found a week ago. "But for now I was thinking something else..." The brainy turtle tilted Tara's face up towards his and captured her lips in a slow, deep kiss...his large hands gentle as they slowly moved over his girl's body.

Tara sighed softly into the kiss, her hands slowly caressing Donnie's neck. After gradually breaking the kiss, she playfully arched an eyebrow. "Why Mr. Hamato, I do believe you're trying to seduce me..." The smallest of grins played on her lips.

Donnie chuckled. "Only a little..." he said with a shy smile as he lightly traced a finger over Tara's delicate jaw line.

Tara giggled softly. "You're a little frisky this morning..."

Donnie grinned. "Well...I had a good night's sleep and my battery's recharged..." He began leaving a light trail of kisses down Tara's graceful neck. He raised his head and waggled his eye ridges. "And now, I'm in the mood for some breakfast." He lightly nipped Tara's collar bone. "Some delicious…" He unbuttoned two of the buttons on Tara's pajama top. "…exquisite…" He kissed the newly exposed skin. "Breakfast."

Tara shivered and a soft, gasping moan escaped her lips as Donnie's teeth gently grazed the valley between her breasts. Her hands caressed the back of her turtle's head and she was about to lightly drag her nails across the back of Donnie's shoulders...that is until...

"You guys! Hey, you guys!"

Donnie and Tara paused at the sounds of Mikey's excited cries. They exchanged glances with each other before turning their gazes to the bedroom door.

"Maybe if we ignore him, he'll go away," Donnie whispered softly as he turned his gaze back to Tara.

Tara nodded. "Maybe," she whispered back, smiling as she turned her attention back to Donnie.

"C'mon, you two...I know you're in there!" This time, Mikey's calls were accompanied by the sound of his fists pounding on the door. It was enough to ruin the mood Tara and Donnie had been creating.

There was the slightest growl to Donnie's groan of frustration. "I am so going to kick his ass," he grumbled.

Tara laughed out loud at that as she rolled out of bed and strolled towards the door, rebut toning her top along the way. "Oh, sweetie...no you won't."

Donnie smiled sheepishly. "Yeah...you're right."

Tara giggled as she opened her door. "Yes, Mikey...what can we do for you?"

Mikey was lightly bouncing on the balls of his feet and smiling in excitement. "You guys, I figured it out!"

"You figured what out, exactly?" Donnie asked as he came up behind Tara, hugging her from behind with one arm while he sleepily rubbed his eyes with his free hand.

"What I can do!"

Tara blinked. "Okay...back up a little, Mikey. What are you talking about?"

Mikey sighed. "Okay, you know how I've been complaining about how bored I've been?"

"Yes," Tara and Donnie said in unison. They knew it only too well. Because of his being more patient than Raph, Donnie had been the one Mikey had latched onto during his boredom...regardless if Donnie was working or not. However, since Tara had started spending more and more time in the lair, she had been the one Mikey had been latching onto lately...whether it be for just hanging out or playing video games. Normally, Tara would not have minded, but it had made working on her and Raph's joint 'project' all the more difficult.

"Well, I got to thinking about what you said about me being good at making people laugh."

Tara smiled, flattered that Mikey had thought so much about something she had said. "Okay, well don't keep us in suspense."

Mikey grinned. "Birthday parties."

Donnie blinked before rubbing his forehead. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Birthday parties," Mikey said again with a giant smile.

"Yeah, we heard you the first time, Mikey..." Tara said.

"We just don't understand what you mean," Donnie finished. "Would you just for a second pretend that you came to us when we were still mostly asleep, and explain exactly what you mean?"

Mikey blinked. "But I thought that's what I did."

Tara groaned softly. "That was the point, Mikey...he was being sarcastic."

"Oh." Mikey had the decency to look sheepish. "Okay...well, you know how you see adds for birthday clowns an all that kind of stuff?"

"Yeah," Tara said with a nod. She was beginning to see where Mikey was going with his thought.

"Well, I thought I could do something like that...only instead of dressing up like a clown..." He was all smiles as he did a small twirl. "I could just go as my cute, good-looking self."

"That's not a bad idea," Donnie said thoughtfully.

Tara looked up and caught the money-making gleam in the brainy turtle's eyes. The little red head sighed softly and gently elbowed her turtle in the plastron. "Ease up there, you mogul, you." While she could understand Donnie's need to keep busy, she was worried that he was becoming a little too obsessed with making money.

Donnie smiled sheepishly. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"So you guys really think it's a good idea?"

"Totally," Tara said with a nod.

"Although," Donnie said after a few moments. "You may want to make it at least look like you're wearing a costume."

"That's a really good idea," Tara said. "It'd give you the freedom to go ahead with your plan and keep your identities safe."

"Well...what did you have in mind?" Mikey asked a little warily.

Tara giggled. "Don't worry...nothing really big." She slightly scrunched up her face in thought. "A fake zipper on your plastron might do the trick..."

Donnie nodded. "And one of those giant character heads..."

"Think you guys can help me?" Mikey asked hopefully.

Tara and Donnie exchanged glances before sharing a smile and small shrug.

"Sure," Tara said with a grin. "As long as you cook breakfast."

"You got it!" Mikey turned and ran off in the direction of the kitchen.

Both Tara and Donnie laughed softly as they ducked back into the room and closed the door. Donnie slowly raised himself up onto his toes as he stretched his arms above his head. "Oh, hey...I was so busy complaining about my workday last night that I didn't even ask you how your night went."

Tara pulled her over-sized shirt off over her head and began dressing. "Oh, it went fine," she said simply.

Donnie smiled. "Yeah? What did you end up doing?" he asked as he retrieved his bandanna from the nightstand and tied it on.

Now dressed in a faded pair of capris, and a purple tank top, Tara slipped her feet into a pair of flip-flops. She turned and gave Donnie a small shrug before she slid her arms around Donnie's neck, smiling sweetly. "Oh, not much...just went back to the apartment and hung out for a little bit." She lightly kissed him. "Then I came back when I knew you'd be getting off your shift." She kissed him again. She hated lying to him!

Donnie smiled. "I'm glad you did...came back I mean..." He rested his forehead against Tara's. "I'm going to miss this...being able to come home to you at the end of my day...waking up next to you in the morning and hearing that adorably, sexy Southern drawl of yours..." He sighed softly. "I know I won't be able to do either of those things once you start up with school again..."

Tara sighed softly. "Yeah...I'm going to miss it too..." She smiled hopefully. "But we'll have the weekends, right? We can still have these moments then...can't we?"

Donnie lightly kissed Tara's lips. "I'd love that...and I love you."

Tara let her head fall onto Donnie's shoulder as she nestled herself into his body. "And I love you."

* * *

_…That afternoon...  
_  
"I think this zipper is good to go," Tara said with a smile as she held the zipper up against Mikey's plastron to make sure she had cut it the right length. "Perfect size. Now when you're ready to put it on, you just need to apply this stage glue to it."

"Awesome," Mikey said with a smile. "Thanks, sis."

"No problem. How's the head coming, McGonnie?"

"It's coming. Can you work the glue gun for me? My fingers are too big."

"Sure, no problem." Tara put the zipper on the table, put a glue stick into the now heated glue gun and began gluing green fabric down on the head Donnie had fabricated.

"You think of a name yet, Mikey?" Donnie asked.

"Huh?"

"A name," Tara said as she worked. "You know... for your alter ego."

"Oh." Mikey thought for a few moments. "I got it," he said with a giant, triumphant grin. "Cowabunga Carl."

Tara and Donnie looked to each other and smiled before turning back to Mikey. "It works," they said in unison.

"Hey, how does Splinter feel about all this?" Tara asked as she turned her attention back to her current task.

"He said that as long as I keep my identity a secret, then he's got no problem with it," Mikey beamed.

"Cool," Tara said with a smile. "I may need to go back to the craft store and get some more glue sticks later...I don't know if I bought enough..."

"Don't worry, sis...it's not like I'm gonna be doing this first thing tomorrow. I mean...we gotta send out fliers and stuff first, right?" He went back to working on the flier he was designing.

"I know, but still...I like to be prepared," Tara said with a small smile. "Good thing I've got a messenger bag, huh? It'll make carrying all the filers around a heck of a lot easier."

"I'm just glad April's shop has a copy machine in the back," Donnie said as he held the giant character head steady so Tara could work on it easier. "I'd hate to think of how much money you'd spend at a copy store running off all those copies..."

"No kidding," Tara said with a small laugh.

The sound of Raph's door opening made all three teenagers pause in their tasks and look up just in time to see the red-clad turtle lean against the railing and look down on them.

"Morning, sunshine!" Mikey said brightly. "How's it going, sleeping beauty?"

"Mikey," Tara gently reprimanded as she lightly nudged the orange-clad turtle's leg with her toe. "Morning, big guy," she said with a smile.

Raph grumbled and leapt over the railing, landing neatly on his feet before going into the kitchen and helping himself to a bowl of cereal.

"You sure slept late," Donnie said as he resumed his task of holding the giant head steady.

"So?" Raph said with a slight growl. "You got a problem with that?"

"No...just making an observation is all."

"Well don't."

Donnie held up his hands in surrender. "All right, fine."

Tara sighed. "I have to take a break," she said as she put the glue gun down and flexed her fingers. "My fingers are cramping up."

"Aw, poor baby," Donnie said with a gentle smile as he took Tara's hand in his and began giving it a gentle massage.

"Aw, sweetie...you didn't have to do that," Tara said with a smile.

"I know, but I wanted to."

"You guys are killing me with cuteness, over here," Mikey said with a roll of his eyes.

Raph nodded. "So sweet, I'm gettin' cavities." He ate a spoonful of cereal.

Tara grinned cheekily. "Nah...that would be the sugary cereal doing that, Raph."

Raph playfully flipped Tara the bird, laughing when she returned the favor.

"Whoah, dude! Check it out" Mikey's eyes widened in excitement at the news flash on the T.V. screen and he frantically searched for the remote. "A report on the Nightwatcher and the Raven!" Finally finding the remote, he hurriedly turned up the volume before running out of the kitchen and doing a flying leap over the back of the couch.

Donnie rolled his eyes. Tara and Raph exchanged secretive smiles.

_-"...and in other news, last night there was another sighting of the Nightwatcher and the Raven. The vigilante duo reportedly stopped the armed robberies of two national banks and three liqueur stores."-_

Both secretly reaching their free hands under the table, Tara and Raph lightly bumped fists with each other in a silent form of kudos.

_-..."surveillance tapes have reportedly picked up footage of the dynamic duo in action, and we are fortunate enough to have that footage here to share with you right now..."-  
_  
Mikey was on the edge of his seat, watching the screen with excitement. "Whoah...Donnie, I know you can't look, but Raph, get your tail over here! You gotta check out the Raven! Man, does this girl have a body!"

Tara's eyes were as big as saucers and she screamed inside her head. _Oh, dear God...Mikey thinks I'm hot. Eeeeewwwww!!  
_  
"Raph, seriously! You gotta check out this girl's ass! Her legs ain't bad either."

Tara shot Raph a look that clearly said 'do it, and die'.

Donnie rolled his eyes, completely oblivious to the silent exchange between Tara and Raph. "Yeesh, Mikey...you're starting to turn into Raph."

Mikey turned his big, baby-blues to his older brothers. "But she's hot!"

Donnie rolled his eyes again.

"Yeah, she's somethin' all right," Raph said. "But I think I'm gonna stay away from girls who could kick my ass...or at least look like they can." He grinned at Tara and winked. He spoke the truth though. For all his gruffness, deep down in his heart of hearts, Raph wanted someone he could protect...

Tara arched an eyebrow at Raph's comment and hurriedly scribbled a message on a napkin and turned it so the red-clad could read it.

_-I could sooooooo kick your ass!-  
_  
Raph sniggered softly before scribbling a message and turning the napkin so Tara could read it.

_-In your dreams!-  
_  
"But...just look at her. I'll bet she's blond under that helmet. With a body like that...she has to be blond."

Tara groaned softly and shot Raph a pitiful look before pinching the bridge of her nose. _I think I need a shower..._ she thought to herself with an inward sigh.

At the expression on Tara's face, it was all Raph could do not to fall out of his chair guffawing as he shook with silent fits of laughter.

* * *

_…3:00 a.m..._

On a rooftop, Raph listened to the police scanner Tara had installed on the inside of his helmet. It made his job so much easier. Instead of wandering around looking for random crime, Raph was able to conserve his energy and jump into action only when he needed to. This allowed for him to stay out longer without getting so tired. His was the only helmet Tara had installed the scanner into. Since they stayed together on the nights Tara worked with him, it did not make sense to install a scanner in Tara's helmet...not to mention the fact that it was Raph who flew solo one night a week.

Tonight, had been relatively quiet--hardly any reported crimes that the police could not get to. "Guess we have thugs runnin' scared." Raph grinned behind his helmet at this thought. Sighing, Raph was about to call it a night when he saw a lone, female figure come out of the strip club across the street and start walking down the sidewalk. Even from this distance, the red-clad turtle could tell she was a small, slip of a girl. Her coat hung on her small, petite body and she walked with a light, quick step. "She shouldn't be out walking alone at this time of night." Not having anything better to do, Raph decided to follow her from above to ensure she made it safely to her destination. Besides, he had left his motorcycle in the direction she was heading anyway. That bike was his pride and joy. He had salvaged it from the junk yard and poured his blood, sweat and tears into putting it back together...bringing it back to life...  
As he followed the girl, his thoughts drifted to Kirby...

"I wonder where she is...probably at home sleepin'…" Raph sighed softly. "I'll bet she looks so cute when she's asleep...yeah, maybe even like an angel…" Raph found himself smiling at the thought.

Raph was suddenly ripped from his pleasant reverie by the sound of several male voices. Stopping his stride, Raph looked down to find three men backing the girl into an alley. Where had they come from? "They must've followed her from the club…"

"Please...please just leave me alone," the girl pleaded.

"We saw you in the club," one of the men said lecherously as he drew closer. "Very nice..."

"Yeah, why don't you give us a private show, little girl?"

"Please...just go away and leave me alone!"

"What you so shy for all of a sudden, you slut?" The third man grabbed the girl by the throat and pushed her hard against the wall, her head hitting the surface with a loud crack. "Little whore think she's too good for us?"

With a snarl, Raph leapt down from the roof and landed in a crouch behind the three men before standing, grabbing the third man by the back of the neck and ripping him away from the girl. "You fucking deaf? She said 'no'." He stood with his back to the girl, keeping himself between her and her three would-be attackers. They were all three bigger than he was, but that did not matter to Raph at all.

"You trying to steal our fun for the night, freak?"

"We'll teach you to mess with us!"

Two of the men rushed Raph, who caught them both by the backs of their necks and banged their heads together. He turned to the third.

"How 'bout you?" he asked, grinning behind his helmet. "You big 'n bad enough to take me?"

The third man pulled a switch-blade out of his pocket.

Raph laughed. "Aw, ain't that cute?"

"Be careful!" The girl cried behind him.

Raph smiled. "Don't worry about me," he said as he pulled out his two sai. "I got this," he said as he twirled his two weapons before charging. Within half a moment, Raph had knocked the switchblade from the man's hands and kicked him hard in the solar plexus.

The man crumpled to the ground with a groan. Raph had just finished tying him up when the girl screamed. Whirling around, he saw one of the first two men pushing the girl back up against the wall and push her pants down. To the girl's credit, she struggled, but was easily overpowered.

Raph growled. "Hey, dumb-ass! I'm standing right here!" He sprinted over to the pair, grabbed him almost savagely by the back of the neck and threw him hard into the wall. "Some people just never learn. And people call me and my brothers freaks?! At least we don't go around treating girls like trash!" He swiftly tied up the other two men before turning his attention to the girl he had just saved. Inside his helmet he gasped and his amber eyes widened when he saw her face. There was no mistaking the large, sad doe eyes or the delicate, almost fragile build.

_Kirby?!  
_  
Raph took a hesitant step forward. "You, uh...you okay?" he asked, trying to sound as gentle as possible.

Kirby, who had fallen to her knees when Raph had pulled the second man off of her, had her arms wrapped tightly around herself...her delicate body trembling as silent tears streamed down her face.

"Uh..." Raph closed the distance between them and knelt down in front of her. "You hurt?"

Despite the blinding pain in her head from when she had been shoved so ruthlessly against the wall, Kirby slowly shook her head before wiping her tears away with the sleeve of her coat. "Thank you," she said softly at last. "You saved me..."

"You're welcome." Raph knew that he should leave, but now that he had Kirby right there in front of him, he could not bring himself to leave her.

"I'm not a slut," Kirby said softly after a few moments, her bottom lip quivering. "And I'm not a whore..." She raised her face

"I uh...I never said you were," Raph said, not knowing what else to say.

"What I do...stripping...I don't do it because I like it...I hate it. I only do it because I have to..." While Kirby was not one for sharing information about herself with perfect strangers, she was fighting to stay conscious, even though every nerve and fiber inside her body screamed for her to let the darkness come. "I'm sorry..." she said softly. "You need to hear this...I don't even know why I'm telling you..."

"S'ok...I don't mind." Raph's heart was pounding from the simple act of just talking to Kirby. "Listen...you should get home." He did not like the idea of Kirby walking by herself. "I can take you...if you want." His motorcycle was not far away...

"You've done so much already," Kirby said softly as she shakily got to her feet, allowing Raph to see that she was about an inch shorter than he was. "I...I don't want..." It was becoming harder to form clear sentences. "I don't want to cause you..." She blacked out.

Raph's arms were around her in an instant, holding her close to keep her from falling. As he cradled Kirby's delicate frame against him with a gentleness he never knew he possessed, one thought managed to push it's way to the surface past all the feelings of elation. "Shit...now what do I do?"


	22. Chapter 21: Kirby Meets the Turtles

Thank you everyone for bearing with me while I reposted my chapters! And thank you everyone who's been reading and reviewing! You guys are all awesome! XD

Disclaimer: All cannon characters are the property of Peter Laird, Kevin Eastman and Mirage Comics...respectively. I don't own them...unfortunately -,-

* * *

**Chapter 21: Kirby Meets the Turtles!**

* * *

_…Tara's room in the lair..._

Tara was running through a field of flowers while dressed in a flowing dress of light lavender. Her red hair flowed behind her and she was smiling and laughing happily as Donnie chased her. She always managed to stay just out of his grasp...that is until she let him catch her. They fell into the flowers in a laughing tangle of arms and legs, kissing, nuzzling and caressing every inch of skin they could. The birds sang in the trees, their tweeting and twittering a pleasant background music...all except for one. A woodpecker pecked mercilessly at the trunk of a tree...and became louder and louder until it was the only sound Tara could hear.

Tara's eyes snapped open as she was suddenly ripped from her dream world. The loud pounding on her door made sure of that.

Donnie grumbled sleepily behind her, burying his face in the back of her neck in his attempts to block out reality. "Wh...what time is it?" He asked as he rubbed his eyes after losing the battle.

"3:30 in the mornin'," Tara said...her drawl thicker than usual as she reached over to the nightstand and flicked on the lamp. Confident she would not fall over now, Tara hurried over to her door and opened it to find Raph with a borderline frantic look on his face. "Raph? What's wrong?"

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Donnie grumbled as he grumpily shuffled over to the door.

Raph ignored Donnie. "Tara...I've got a problem...I...I need help."

"What is it? What's wrong?" Tara's eyes were wide with worry...it was a rare thing for Raph to ask for help.

"Just come up to my room," Raph said as he grasped Tara's hand and hurried to the ladder across the way that would lead up to his room. He let go once they reached the ladder and practically flew up the rungs, knowing Tara and Donnie would be right behind him. He had just climbed off the ladder when Mikey shuffled sleepily out of his bedroom.

"Dude...who's being loud?" He yawned and rubbed his eyes.

Raph ignored him and grabbed a hold of Tara's hand again, pulling her into his bedroom.

Upon entering, Tara's eyes widened at what, or rather who she saw unconscious on Raph's bed. "Kirby?"

Raph nodded. "Yeah..."

"Wait, what?" Donnie came into the room, his eyes widening.

Tara rushed forward and carefully sat on the edge of the bed. "Raph...what...why...how...wh...wh...what happened? Is she okay?"

"What's going on in here?" Mikey walked into the room and stopped when he saw the unconscious girl. "Gee...this looks familiar..."

Donnie rolled his eyes. "What happened, Raph?"

"I was out. I was...I was walkin'..."

"At three in the morning?" Donnie asked incredulously.

Raph slightly narrowed his eyes at his brainy brother. "I couldn't sleep, all right? Anyway...Kirby got jumped...so I rescued her."

"She fainted?" Donnie asked.

Raph nodded. "Yeah...she took a hard blow to the head before I could get to her..." He clenched his large hands into fists, his body trembling with barely contained rage. "She never would've gotten hurt if I moved faster. Why couldn't I get my ass in gear fast enough?" He picked up a dumbbell and hurled it against a wall. "I should've been faster!"

"Raph, calm down," Tara said. "This won't help anyone."

Raph paced back and forth and took a deep breath. "I couldn't exactly take her to the hospital...so I brought he here..."

Donnie sat down on the edge of the bed and checked Kirby's pulse. "Her vitals seem fine."

Tara leaned over Kirby and gently slipped a hand under her head. "Oh, man...that's one hell of a bump..." She stared down at her fingers as they came away red. "And she's bleeding." Though her eyes widened, Tara stayed calm. She turned to face the guys. "Donnie, first-aide kit and some extra pillows. Mikey, icepacks and blankets. Oh, and one of you let Splinter know what's going on. Raph, help me turn her over so I can see how bad her injury is."

Donnie and Mikey each rushed off to do their jobs. Raph's large hand held Kirby's limp body steady as Tara carefully rolled her onto her stomach. Knowing the lighting in his room was not the best, Raph grabbed a flashlight from under his bed and handed it to Tara.

"Thanks," Tara said appreciatively as she flicked it on and inspected Kirby's head wound. "It's not bad," she said with a small sigh of relief. "It won't even need stitches. Help me get her coat off, will you? Let's try to get her as comfortable as possible."

Raph gently turned Kirby partially over. While Tara held her friend steady, the red-clad turtle's hands were more careful than they had ever been during his life as he unfastened the buttons on her coat. Pushing the coat partially off Kirby's shoulders, Raph took over holding her while Tara finished removing the piece of clothing. Kirby was wearing an old, worn tank top underneath the coat...giving Raph a perfect view of the scars that covered her shoulders and disappeared down the shirt, no doubt covering her back as well. It looked as though someone had attacked her with a knife and the sight of them almost made Raph explode with fury. "Who the fuck did this to her?! I'll fuckin' kill them!!" His body trembled with rage and he clutched Kirby to him.

"Oh, my God..." Tara said as she saw the cris-crossing patterns on her friend's back. This was the first time she had seen them. Kirby had always taken care to keep her back covered...even during Spring Break, she had worn a shirt over her swimsuit, claiming she did not like the sun. As Tara lightly touched her friend's back, she now understood the real reason. "Oh, Kirby..." her voice was barely above a whisper as she lightly placed a hand on Raph's forearm in attempts to calm him. "Good thing you were there tonight, Raph..." Tara sighed again. "I wonder what she was doing out on the streets at this time of night..."

"Goin' home from work," Raph said softly as he fought to keep his rage under control.

Tara blinked. "At that hour? Well, that would explain why I haven't seen much of her during the summer...working crazy hours like that...she probably sleeps all day. She work in a bar or something?"

Raph closed his eyes and slowly shook his head. "No," he said softly. "Strip club..." The words tasted like bile in his mouth...the thought of other males eyeing and groping the girl he had been coveting for months made Raph physically ill.

Tara looked to Raph with wide eyes. "Raph...I'm sorry," she said softly. "I didn't know..."

"She said something about doing it because she had to," Raph mused softly.

"I wouldn't know anything about that...Kirby's never talked about her life outside of school. Anytime I'd bring it up, she'd change the subject..."

Before Raph could say anything, Donnie and Mikey dashed into the room, arms full with the items Tara had drafted them to get. Splinter tapped in not five seconds after them.

"Donatello has informed me of what has happened tonight," the elderly rat said as he made his way to the bed. "Let it never be said that you are not good at rescues, Raphael..." He looked to Tara. "I am sorry for your young friend, my daughter."

Tara softly smiled her thanks at Splinter's concern. Donnie hurried to Tara's side and knelt beside her as he handed her the large first-aid kit. Tara took out the hydrogen peroxide and began cleaning the small gash on Kirby's head. Once she was satisfied that the wound was clean, she put pressure on it to stop the bleeding.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Mikey asked.

"She should be," Tara said softly. "She may be out for a while though...looks like the bleeding has stopped." She held out a hand for the icepack which Mikey dutifully handed over. "Donnie, would you please prop up the pillows?"

Donnie nodded and did as Tara asked, then helped Raph gently prop Kirby up against the many pillows Mikey had brought in. All the while, he tried not to stare at the scars on her back. Tara then sat beside her friend and gently pressed the ice pack to the back of her head. Raph sat on Kirby's other side, simply sitting beside her...not wanting to leave her.

Splinter sighed softly. "I shall make some tea for us all," he said as he turned and tapped out of the room. There was not much else he could do at the present, yet he did not wish to go back to bed...

"Any idea where those scars came from?" Donnie asked softly once Splinter had left. Kneeling beside the bed, he rested his head in Tara's lap, his arms going around her waist as though needing to assure himself that she was safe and in one piece. He had no idea what he would do if the situation had been reversed and it was Tara in Kirby's position. As it was, Raph was ready to kill...the brainy turtle could see it in his eyes...and he and Kirby were not even involved with each other. Could Donnie bring himself to kill? He raised his gaze up to Tara and quietly watched her as she tended to her friend. His arms tightened around her waist. Yes. He would die for her. He would kill for her. She was his life...his everything. If anything ever happened to her...if anyone ever hurt her... Donnie let the thought drift off in his mind--preferring not to think about it. Tara was here...now with him. That was all that mattered.

Tara slowly shook her head. "No..." she said softly. "And none of them look recent." She lightly caressed Donnie's head with her free hand. "But there's obviously more to Kirby than meets the eye…"

* * *

Voices...

Kirby heard hushed voices...three male and one female. One of the male voices, the gruff one with a slight growl, sounded vaguely familiar...but it was the female voice that appealed to Kirby the most.

Tara? No...it couldn't be...she must be dreaming...or dead. That was it, wasn't it? She was dead. No...she did not think she was dead...she could still feel her body. Kirby slowly moved her head. Her head was killing her...! She groaned softly.

"I think she's waking up," a second, and more gentle male voice said.

A small hand gently caressed Kirby's cheek. "Kirby?" the female voice was soft but firm...attempting to pull Kirby out of her fog. "Kirby, can you hear me?"

Kirby groaned again, wincing as she slightly moved her head.

"Mikey, go to my room and get the bottle of Excedrin from my nightstand drawer. I think she's going to need it. Oh, and a glass of water."

"You got it sis." This voice was different from the other male voices...it seemed eternally cheerful, like nothing could get its owner down.

"Kirby?" the female voice questioned again. "Kirby, can you hear me?"

Kirby's eyes slowly fluttered open, but her vision was far from clear. She saw three blurry shapes in front of her and she blinked her eyes a few times in her attempts to bring the three figures into focus. After several moments, she was finally able to make out the small female figure sitting beside her. "Tara?" Her voice was hoarse. "Is...is that really you?"

Tara smiled. "Yes. How're you feeling?"

"Like my head is being split with an ice pick..." She blinked a few more times, trying to get the two male figures into focus. She must have really hit her head hard. The males looked green...

"Guess my timing's perfect then."

Kirby recognized the sound of the third voice as its owner walked back into the room. Like the other two male figures, he was green...and not quite shaped like a human. Kirby blinked a few more times, this time her vision completely cleared...and she stared at the three green figures...the three turtles...her face devoid of all emotion...

Tara lightly gripped Kirby's hand, her eyes worried at her friend's suddenly blank expression. "Kirby...are you with me?"

Kirby blinked. "I'm not sure," she said softly. "...are there three giant turtles in the room?"

Tara smiled gently and nodded. "Yes, there are. You're not hallucinating, they're really there."

Kirby blinked again and slowly nodded. "Then I'm with you..." She offered Tara a weak smile. "But I'm very, very confused..." She noticed that each of the turtles was wearing different colored bandannas over their eyes.

"Confused is better than scared," the cheerful-sounding, orange-clad turtle said with a friendly smile. He was holding a cup in one hand and no doubt the before-mentioned Excedrin in the other. "At least you're not screamin'." He came closer and handed the items to Kirby. "Here ya go."

Kirby offered the orange-clad turtle a small smile as she took the water and pills from him. He was smaller in stature than the other two, but he had the energy of three people, Kirby could feel it. "Thanks," she said softly before washing the painkillers down with a sip of water. "How long was I out?"

"Almost three hours," the gentle-voiced, purple-clad turtle said as he sat behind Tara and rested his large hand on her arm.

"You okay?" the gruff-sounding, red-clad turtle asked as he slowly moved so he was standing beside the edge of the bed, taking.

Kirby gingerly turned her head so she could look at him. He was bigger than the other two...more heavily muscled as well, and she could feel the raw, physical power rolling off of him as he gazed down at her with dark, amber eyes. "I will be," she said softly. She cleared her throat. "Where am I?"

"In our underground lair," the purple-clad turtle said, his thumb beginning to absently stroke the skin on Tara's bicep.

Kirby's eyes widened. "Underground?"

"Yeah, well...we can't exactly live above ground lookin' like this, now can we?" the orange-clad turtle said with a smile and a small chuckle.

"Oh...I can see your point," Kirby said softly. "Just...just how did I get here?" The events of the night were still a little hazy.

"You got jumped...Raph saved you and brought you here...since he couldn't exactly take you to a hospital," Tara said as she nodded towards the red-clad turtle.

"Raph?" Kirby asked.

"Raphael is my real name, but everyone calls me Raph."

"Oh..." She offered Raph a shy, yet grateful smile as she reached out and tentatively touched his large hand. "Thank you...thank you so much."

The corners of Raph's wide mouth turned up in the smallest of smiles. "Welcome."

"So...who are you?" she asked the other two turtles.

"Donatello," the purple-clad turtle said. "But everyone calls me Donnie."

"Michelangelo," the orange-clad turtle said with a friendly grin. "But Mike or Mikey is fine with me."

"Leo's not here," Donnie said.

"Leo?" Kirby asked.

"Our big bro," Mikey clarified. "He's out of the country on a training mission, but you'll meet him when he comes back."

"Whenever that is," Raph grumbled as he crossed his powerful arms over his plastron.

Kirby could feel the tension and changed the subject. "So...how do you know these guys, Tara?"

Tara smiled. "They're friends of my Aunt April's...she met them pretty much the same way you're meeting them now after Raph saved her life. I met them when I moved here...actually, the night of my first basketball game..."

"After I saved your life," Donnie said with a small chuckle.

Tara playfully elbowed Donnie in the plastron. "I had everything under control."

Donnie grinned. "Uh, huh...keep telling yourself that, sweetie," he said with a soft chuckle before tenderly kissing Tara's cheek.

Tara smiled happily. "Anyway, they became my best friends in the whole world...more like brothers, actually...and Donnie here became the love of my life."

Kirby's eyes widened. "I'm sorry, what? You guys are...? He's your...?"

Tara smiled and nodded. "Yep, and yep. We are, and he is." She giggled. "We've actually been together since before Spring Break, but I couldn't say anything about it. Oh! That reminds me...you can never tell anyone about them...who they are, where they live...you have to keep it a secret."

Though her mind still making sense of how Tara could have a giant turtle for a boyfriend, Kirby managed to process what her friend was saying about secrecy. "I understand," she said softly. She turned her head back towards Raph, the pain was fading now. "You saved my life...the least I can do is protect your secret."

Raph gave Kirby a small nod of thanks. "You feelin' any better?" he asked, keeping his gruff voice as gentle as he could.

Kirby gave a small nod. "A little." She was quiet for a few moments, simply looking back and forth between the three turtles. "So...if you don't mind my asking...how did you guys get to be what you are?"

"Well," Donnie began. "Seventeen years ago, we were actually just regular, baby turtles. But there was some kind of an accident and somehow we ended up in the sewers with a broken canister of green chemicals. Well, the chemicals had mutanogenic properties and it changed us...making us evolve so to speak into what we are today...I had the same effect on Splinter too."

"Who's Splinter?" Kirby asked.

"Our dad," Mikey said. "He's a giant, mutant rat."

Kirby's eyes widened a little. "Giant rat?"

"Don't worry," Tara said reassuringly. "He's really sweet. He's become like a father to me," she said with a smile.

"Can he talk too?"

Donnie nodded. "Yep," he said with a smile. "The whole process is really quite fascinating, when you stop to consider just how much..." he stopped when Tara affectionately kissed his cheek.

"You're rambling, McGonnie," she said with a playful smile.

"Sorry," Donnie said sheepishly.

Raph sniggered softly. "He does that a lot."

Mikey chuckled. "Yeah, he sure does." He flopped down on the foot of the bed. "Don't worry about Master Splinter, though. He's awesome. You'll meet him in the morning. He was here, but he went back to bed. He taught us how to be ninjas, you know."  
Kirby blinked in surprise. "You're ninjas?"

"Yep," Mikey said with a smile and nod. "You see, he was the pet rat of a ninja back in Japan, but when they came to New York, his master died and Splinter was on his own living in the sewers. That's when he found us...then the whole mutagen thing happened and voila!"

Tara giggled. Donnie and Raph both groaned softly at their brother's antics.

"Wow...that is quite a story," Kirby said softly as she took it all in.

Raph gave a small nod. "You said it."

They drifted off into silence for a few moments. It was then that Tara cleared her throat and asked what she and Raph were dying to know.

"Kirby...you're probably going to tell me it's none of my business, but I have to ask...what happened tonight? Where did all those scars on your back come from?"

Kirby sighed softly and averted her eyes. She was so tired of keep secrets...of not trusting anyone. There was nothing she wanted more in this world than a feeling of safety...of security. Looking at Tara and the turtles, she could see the camaraderie she had so longed for. Kirby decided to take a chance...

She was tired of being alone...

"I'll tell you everything...I promise...but could it please wait until morning...or later in the morning, actually? It's a long story and I don't want to fall asleep in the middle of it."

Tara nodded. "Sure." She blinked. "Um...did you need to call your parents or someone to let them know you're okay?"

"No," Kirby practically spat out. "There's no one...no one that deserves to know."

Tara briefly exchanged glances with the others before leaning forward and gently hugging her friend. "You sleep well, okay?"

Kirby hugged her friend back. "I will," she said with a small smile before pulling away and making herself comfortable amongst the pillows.

Mikey waved cheerfully. "See ya in a few winks. We'll do breakfast!" he said before leaving the room.

Donnie stood and smiled sweetly as he gently pulled Tara to her feet. "It was nice to finally meet you...sorry it wasn't under better circumstances. We'll catch you in couple hours," he said before turning and leading Tara from the room.

Raph was about to leave and make up a bed on the couch downstairs, but he stopped in his tracks when he felt Kirby's hand gently touch his forearm. Turning, he found her gazing up at him.

"Did they rape me?" she asked softly, her voice trembling a little. "The guys you saved me from...did they rape me?" The events of the night were still a blur, and Kirby was afraid she may have blocked some moments out...

Raph shook his head. "No...I never gave them the chance."

Kirby closed her eyes, a small relieved smile on her face. "Thank you," she said softly as she squeezed Raph's hand. "Thank you..." A lone tear rolled down her cheek. She would not have been able to handle that again...not again...

Before Raph could stop himself, he gently wiped the tear from Kirby's face. His heart skipped a beat when Kirby opened her eyes and smiled sweetly up at him as she leaned her face into his palm. Raph never thought he would have a girl smile at him that way...and yet here was the girl he had been coveting for months...not only smiling at him, completely unafraid of what he was...but laying in his bed...looking as though she belonged there. This had to be a dream...nothing this good ever happened to him...

"You're my white knight," she said softly. "My hero...I've never had one of those before..."

Raph found he could not speak. For the first time in his life, he was at a complete loss for words, and all because of the tiny brunette in his bed. She was so sweet...so beautiful...so vulnerable. He just wanted to hold her in his arms and keep her safe. Raph realized that this must be how Donnie felt around Tara. Raph sighed softly. "I uh...I should probably go," he mumbled softly once he had found his voice again. "You need your rest...you had a rough night."

Kirby gently gripped Raph's large hand. "Please stay with me," she said softly. "I don't...I don't want to be alone..." She was still shaken from the events of that night...and she was in a strange place. She moved over in the bed to make room for Raph to lay down. It was one of the newer beds that Donnie had Casey buy with the money he had earned from his tech support job, so it was large and comfortable. Unlike Raph's old bed.

The red-clad turtle gulped softly. "Are you sure?" he asked.

Kirby smiled softly and gave a small nod. "I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't. I know you won't hurt me..."

"You're right...I won't." Raph stripped himself of his belt, knee and elbow pads and finally his bandanna before climbing into bed and under the covers. His eyes widened and his heart jumped into his throat when Kirby immediately snuggled into him. His mind was a frantic mess of questions and worries. Crap! What do I do?! Do I hold her?! Do I just lay here?! What if I hold her and I piss her off?! Shit! I don't wanna make her mad! What if she wants me to hold her…and I don't and end up pissing her off that way?! Damn! Why do I have to suck so bad at these things?!

Raph's inner turmoil of worries were silenced when he heard Kirby's soft, steady breathing...signaling that she had fallen asleep. Sighing softly, Raph gathering his courage before tentatively wrapping his strong arms around the small brunette and holding her close. She was so small in his arms, the red-clad turtle was afraid he would break her if he held her too tightly. He could not stop himself from lightly nuzzling her hair and breathing in her scent. Her hair smelled like apples and cinnamon, and it made Raph feel like for the first time in his life he was coming home.

"You're right, Kirby…" he said softly. "I'll never hurt you. No one will ever hurt you again, Kirby. Not as long as I live...I promise." Gently tightening his grip on the small girl in his arms, Raph drifted off into the best sleep he ever had in his life.


	23. Chapter 22: Kirby's Story

Thank you everyone for bearing with me while I reposted my chapters! And thank you everyone who's been reading and reviewing! You guys are all awesome! XD

Disclaimer: All cannon characters are the property of Peter Laird, Kevin Eastman and Mirage Comics...respectively. I don't own them...unfortunately -,-

* * *

**Chapter 22: Kirby's Story**

* * *

Kirby slowly awoke to find herself safely nestled in Raph's strong arms. It had been her first night of sleep that had been completely free of nightmares...the first time that her dreams had been free of the monsters and dark shadows of the memories that attacked when her guards were down in the carelessness of sleep. She could not remember what she had dreamed...but she knew it was nice. She had felt warm and safe...protected...much like she did now at that very moment.

In all her life, Kirby had never felt this safe before...as though nothing could ever hurt her again.

With her head pillowed on Raph's shoulder as it was, Kirby was able to gaze upon the being that had his arms wrapped so protectively around her. Because they were both mostly covered with blankets, Kirby was limited to examining Raph from his shoulders up, but that was more than all right with her. Raph's face was what captivated her the most...not quite human because of being green, the wideness of the mouth and the lack of an actual nose, but not fully turtle either because of the rounded cheeks and the relative absence of a beak...it was an evolution between the two species.

Kirby's gaze slowly moved down the strong column of neck to the broad, heavily-muscled expanse of shoulders that led to the strong, heavily-muscled, well defined arms that held her. God, those arms... Kirby had never seen arms that gorgeous on a human, and as she snuggled deeper into Raph's embrace, she could feel the raw power in his muscles...ready to be unleashed at a moment's notice…yet she was not afraid She smiled softly when she felt his arms tighten around her, pressing her closer to his plastron, and Kirby marveled at how comfortable she was against its hard surface.

She could not help but noticed the scars on Raph's arms and shoulders...no doubt the result of his being a ninja. They were not as numerous as the ones that covered her own body, but Kirby nevertheless felt a sense of commiseration with the red-clad turtle.

While Raph and his brothers were different in every possible way from a human...Kirby thought he was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen in her life. She was beginning to see how Tara could have fallen in love with one of them...

Kirby's eyes roved back up the path they had taken earlier and rested on Raph's face. Smiling softly, she simply watched him as he slept. His wide mouth that had been pressed in a hard line the night before, was now softer and more relaxed in the carelessness of sleep. She wondered what it would be like to kiss them...

After a few moments, Raph stirred in his sleep. He slowly rolled onto his carapace--something he was able to do with the temperpedic mattresses he and his brothers had gotten--and inadvertently took Kirby with him...her slender legs falling on either side of him...

When Raph opened his dark, amber eyes, he was surprised to find a pair of large, velvet-brown eyes gazing back him...but he could not stop the smile from forming on his wide mouth. "Hey," he said softly in greeting.

"Hey, yourself," Kirby answered with a small smile.

Though his heart was pounding in excitement because of the current position Kirby was in, Raph teasingly raised an eye ridge. "Comfy?"

Kirby giggled softly, a soft blush rising into her cheeks. "Surprisingly...yeah. Sorry...I can move if you want me too..."

"Nah, s'ok...I don't mind." Raph could get used to this...waking up with Kirby. It was nice...better than nice...

"You sure?"

"Yeah." Raph unconsciously brushed his thumb over the small of Kirby's back, eliciting the smallest of shivers from the girl. "Sorry," he said softly, though inside he could not help feeling a little excited. He felt a small chur forming in his throat, but he held it back.

Kirby smiled shyly. "It's okay," she said softly. She did not mind Raph's touch. It did not make her feel cheap or dirty...like she would never be clean again...and it did not make her feel threatened. Rather...she felt almost treasured. It was a new feeling, and though it felt alien to her, Kirby could not get enough of it.

"You sleep okay?"

"Yeah..." Kirby's blush deepened a little. "Better than I have in my whole life, actually...you?"

Raph's smile grew by a fraction of an inch. "Same here."

Kirby shyly averted her eyes, letting her chin rest on Raph's plastron. "So...are Tara and Donnie really...?"

Raph snorted softly and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, they are."

"You don't seem too thrilled about it..." Maybe he did not like human girls… "Do you have a problem with Donnie dating a human?"

"Nah, nothin' like that. Don't get me wrong...I'm happy for 'em an' all...and I think they're perfect for each other, but...sometimes they can be a little too cute..." Not to mention it reminded him of what he did not have every time he saw them together...

Kirby lifted her head so she could look Raph in the face. "You're not into cutsie, couple things?"

Raph shrugged. "Dunno...haven't had the chance to find out..."

"Oh..." Kirby said softly as she let her head fall back down, the smallest of smiles playing on her lips at the fact that Raph had not said that he did not like human girls... "Well...maybe you will. I mean...if it could happen for Donnie, it could happen for you too...right?"

Raph grinned. "Maybe.."

"Do you think the others are awake yet?" Kirby asked after a few moments.

"Dunno...what time is it?" Raph turned his head towards the small table by his bed, his eyes zeroing in on the digital clock. It read 2:30 p.m. "They might be...we were all up pretty late...or early, dependin' on how you look at it," he said with a grin.

Kirby raised her head again, a slightly ashamed look on her face. "I'm sorry about that..."

Raph lightly caressed Kirby's cheek with one finger, as though he were afraid to touch her. "It wasn't your fault. Don't blame yourself..." His eyes were serious as they gazed into hers, but they held no blame.

Kirby gave Raph a small smile before becoming more serious. "Raph?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Last night...were you wearing some kind of black suit and a helmet when you saved me? I don't remember seeing you...I would've remembered seeing a giant turtle, but I don't..." She blushed softly. "The one thing I do remember is your voice..."

Raph sighed and gave a small nod. "Yeah...I was wearin' a suit. Ya see...I'm the Nightwatcher."

Kirby's eyes widened a little. "Really?"

Raph nodded. "Yeah...and Tara's the Raven."

Kirby's eyes became bigger. "Really? Are you serious?"

Raph nodded. "Yeah...but you can't tell anyone...not even my family."  
"But...why not? You're doing incredible things...you're...you're helping people. Why wouldn't you want them to know?"

A small smile tugged at the corners of Raph's wide mouth. Yes, he did do incredible things...but saving Kirby was the most incredible thing he had ever done. "Because...our father told us not to fight...until Leo gets back...but I just couldn't do that. I couldn't sit by and let scum and low-lifes run around free." He sighed. "Crime doesn't take vacations..."

"Okay...I won't tell anyone, I promise."

Raph's smile grew a fraction of an inch and he lightly brushed a few strands of hair off Kirby's forehead. "Thanks," he said softly.

Raph's gentleness with her was almost enough to make Kirby weep, and before she could stop herself, her hands lightly cupped the red-clad turtle's face and she pressed a soft kiss to his mouth. It was not as weird as he thought it would be. In fact, it was actually kind of nice...

Raph's breath caught in his throat, his eyes widened and it was all he could do to not press Kirby close and deepen the kiss. Her lips were so soft. He wondered if all girls' lips were this soft? Now he knew why Donnie's always locking lips with Tara... "Wh...what was that for?" he asked when Kirby broke the kiss.

Kirby blushed softly. "It was a thank you...for everything you've done for me."

Raph could not but feel a little disappointed. For a moment, he thought that Kirby actually liked him... "Oh...well, don't mention it."

"I'm sorry...should I not have done that?" Kirby asked softly.

Raph gave the small brunette a rare, gentle smile and lightly brushed the back of his hand against her cheek. Her skin was so soft..."Nah, s'ok...I don't mind. You can kiss me anytime…" he said softly.

* * *

_…Tara's room_…

Donnie churred softly, reveling in the softness of Tara's lips, the feel of her tongue moving against his, and the feel of her body on top of his. One of his hands gently tangled into Tara's hair as they kissed. His other hand slowly moved down her back until finally resting on her hip. What a great way to wake up...

The purple-clad turtle shivered in delight, his chur becoming a little louder when Tara's fingers danced over the sensitive spots on his neck. It was with a soft growl that Donnie rolled over so Tara was now beneath him, and he smiled into their kiss at the soft, surprised squeak that escaped his girl's throat. He kept his weight supported on his elbows so he did not crush Tara and his large hands gently cupped her face as the kiss gradually became less searing and more tender...

"Oh, Zibby...I am so glad I called in sick this morning," he murmured after slowly breaking the kiss and rolling so both he and Tara were laying on their sides. "I would so not be in the mood for dealing with morons after the night I had." Donnie smiled as he lightly kissed Tara's lips holding her close to him under the blankets. 'Besides...I'd much rather be here with you..."

Tara smiled and rested her forehead against Donnie's. "Too bad we can't stay here all day...just like this...all warm and snuggly under the cozy covers and just make out all day long."

Donnie's smile grew and he lightly kissed Tara's nose. ''Yeah...that would be great...really, really, really great, actually." He lightly nuzzled Tara's neck, deeply breathing in her sweet scent. "How can you smell so good all the time?"

Tara grinned and giggled. "Sore wa himitsu desu..." She winked playfully.

Donnie chuckled. "A secret, huh?"

Tara nodded and giggled. "Yep."

The purple-clad turtle smiled before becoming more serious. "Do you think Kirby's okay?"

Tara sighed softly. "I don't know...I hope so..."

"Me too," Donnie said softly. "She's your friend, and I know how much you care about her."

"Raph too," Tara added.

A small smile tugged at the corners of Donnie's wide mouth. "Where do you think Raph slept last night?" he asked with a slightly raised an eye ridge.

Tara grinned. "That I don't know...but if he's as smooth as you are...who knows? They might've shared his bed...after the night she had, she might've needed to be held. I mean...I know I like to be held when I'm upset." She giggled softly and gently nuzzled Donnie's neck. "You created a snuggle-monster, Doctor McGonnie."

Donnie smiled before both his eye ridges shot up quizzically. "Smooth? I'm smooth?"

Tara smiled as she nodded. "You won me over right away. You think I'd let just anyone stick their tongue down my throat on the first night we meet face to face?" She lightly kissed Donnie's jaw.  
The purple-clad turtle shivered a little. "I'm so glad you let me..." he whispered as he rolled over so Tara was beneath him again.

The small red head smiled and slid her arms around Donnie's neck before giving his jaw the lightest of nips. "Me too..."

Donnie churred softly before lightly kissing Tara's lips. "So...do you think they're awake yet?" He lightly nibbled Tara's throat, his hands slowly moving over her petite body as though memorizing every curve.

Tara gasped softly at the feel of Donnie's teeth gently grazing her skin, but the sound of tentative knocking on her door kept her anchored in reality. She arched an eyebrow and offered Donnie a small smile when he lifted his head. "That answer your question?" she asked.

Donnie chuckled softly as he rolled off Tara's body. 'Yeah...I guess it does."

Tara giggled softly as she rolled off the bed and padded over to the door, opening it to find Kirby standing on the other side, wrapped in Raph's red top sheet. "Kirby, good morning," she said brightly as she pulled her friend into a warm hug.

"Morning," Kirby said softly as she hugged Tara back before pulling away.

"Did you sleep all right?" Donnie asked as he came to stand behind Tara, offering Kirby a friendly smile.

Kirby smiled and nodded. "I slept great. Um...Tara?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you have any clothes I can borrow? Mine are kind of ripped because of last night, and Raph said that you might have some extra things laying around..."

"Sure, of course. No problem. Come on in," Tara said with a smile. "Donnie, why don't you check on Mikey and see if he can whip something up for all of us."

"Oh, Raph was on his way to do that," Kirby said.

Tara and Donnie exchanged secret smiles before the purple-clad turtle stepped out the door. "I better check on them anyway," he said with a small chuckle.

Tara smiled and closed the door behind Kirby one she had entered. "I've got some clothes here you can use," she said as she went to her dresser and pulled out the necessary items Kirby would need.

"Thanks," Kirby said as she accepted the clothing and placed them on the bed before unwrapping herself from the red sheet and removing her torn articles of clothing. "So...do you live down here?"

Tara did her best not to stare at the plethora of scars that suddenly became visible as her friend stripped down. They were not just on her back... "Hmm? Oh, no...I live with my Aunt April...I just stay here while my aunt is away on business." She smiled. "I don't like being alone."

Kirby nodded in understanding as she dressed. "So..." she blushed softly. "What's it like?" She asked shyly. "Being with one of them, I mean..."

Tara smiled as she pulled on a pair of faded jeans under her over-sized nightshirt. "It's great. Donnie is just...well, he's just amazing. It's incredible."

"Really? Even though he's...you know...not human?"

Tara nodded. "Totally...he may not look it on the outside, but he's more human than most of the guys at our school...all his brothers are. They're all great...and so sweet..."

Kirby nodded slowly. "I noticed..." she said softly with the smallest of smiles on her lips.  
Smiling gently, Tara decided to take a chance. "Raph is a really nice guy. Don't let the tough-guy act fool you. Under that bad-boy facade he's a big teddy bear."

Kirby's smile grew a fraction of an inch. "So...they like human girls? I mean...it's not just Donnie that does?"

Tara nodded. "Yep...they all do." She grinned. "And I happen to know that Raph has a thing for brown-eyed brunettes..."

Kirby's heart fluttered. "Really?"

The small red head nodded slowly. "Yep."

Kirby blushed and she nervously ran her fingers through her short hair. "I don't know though, Tara...I mean, my experience with guys...hasn't exactly been positive...I'm not saying that Raph is just like them but...I just...I just can't take being hurt again..."

Tara held up her hands. "I'm not saying for you to jump his bones the next second you see him...I'm just putting it out there for you." She smiled gently at her friend as she combed out her hair before skillfully braiding it into two plaits that fell over her shoulders. A few strands fell free and softly framed her face. "I'm not going to lie to you...Raph can be a bit of a jerk at times but that's only because he has trouble expressing himself...opening up to others."

"He lets things stew?"

Tara nodded. "It's all part of his macho act...but under all that, he's got a heart of the purest gold. He'll always have your back." She slid an arm around her friend's shoulders, giving them a reassuring squeeze. "But no matter what I say...at the end of the day, whatever you decide to do is between you and Raph."

Kirby gave her friend a small smile. "Thanks, Tara," she said softly.

"Anytime."

* * *

_…Back in Raph's room..._

After they had finished eating, the five teenagers had migrated back into Raph's room. Kirby had yet to meet Splinter, as the elderly rat was meditating. Kirby had resumed her original place on Raph's bed, leaning back against the wall, Mikey was sprawled on his plastron at the foot of the bed, Tara was sitting comfortably in Donnie's lap a little off to Kirby's side, and Raph was sitting beside Kirby...close, but not quite touching as he tried to make sense of what he was feeling.

Kirby drew her knees to her chest and hugged them to her as she softly cleared her throat as she mentally prepared herself as best she could to face her inner demons.

Tara leaned forward and lightly rested a hand on her friend's. "It's okay...if you don't want to tell us now, you don't have to."

Kirby slowly shook her head. "No...it's okay. I'm tired of keeping it all to myself...besides," she said with a small smile. "I promised..."

Tara gave a small nod before settling back in Donnie's lap, instantly being wrapped in her turtle's embrace.

Kirby took a deep breath and let it out slowly. This was her first time ever talking about this and she wondered if she would have the strength... "My scars...all of them..." her bottom lip trembled a little and she tightened her hold on her knees. "They're from my dad," she said softly.

Raph's jaw clenched.

Tara blinked. "I'm sorry...what?" While she knew such things went on in the world, Tara had a hard time actually believing it since she had never experienced such a thing...

"You're dad?" Mikey asked.

"Why?" Donnie asked.

Kirby rested her chin on the tops of her knees and averted her eyes. "Because he blamed me for my mother's death," she said softly. "She died giving birth to me...and my dad never forgave me...and that's when it started. While I was a baby, he practically starved me to death. The beatings didn't start until I was able to walk...he liked watching me try to escape. That's why I keep my hair so short...it's one less thing for him to grab..."

Raph's hands clenched into tight fists, his knuckles paling as he screamed in rage inside his head. Who the fuck does that to their kid?! What kind of a fucking monster do you have to be?! If I ever see this fuckhead, I'll kill him! I'll fucking kill him for what he did to Kirby!

"Did he drink?" Mikey asked meekly.

Kirby shook her head. "No...he was always stone-cold sober...if he wasn't beating me with whatever object he had on hand...he'd throw me down the stairs...through windows...into mirrors...I lost track over the years of how many times my arms and legs got broken." Her voice wavered a little and her body trembled. "The beatings were always worse on my birthday..."

Tara moved to pull her friend into a comforting hug, but Raph beat her to it. He slid an arm around Kirby's shoulders and held her close. The delicate brunette immediately tensed, as though expecting a physical blow, but once she realized Raph meant her no harm, she instantly melted into the protection of the red-clad turtle's body, her fingers curling around the top edges of his plastron, and she wept silently into his shoulder as Raph wrapped his other arm around her.

She was so small in his arms...so fragile. Every nerve...every instinct in Raph's body screamed at him to protect the girl in his arms. She needed him...just like he needed her...

Tara finally realized why Kirby never had her or any of the squad members over at her place...or why she always had them pick her up at corner stores... "Why didn't you tell anyone?" Tara asked softly.

Kirby wiped her eyes with a hand. "I tried, but my dad is rich...and a lawyer. He has a lot of people in his pocket...and I have no other family. He would just tell people that I did it to myself…that I was self-destructive. That's why I started stripping once I turned seventeen...so I could save up enough money to get away from him. I just couldn't take it anymore...but even then, I don't know if it would've be enough. I'll always have nightmares..."

Raph looked over Kirby's head to Tara, his eyes pleading with her as he lightly nuzzled the soft, brown hair in front of him.

Tara nodded and climbed out of Donnie's lap, scooting over on the bed until she was close enough to wrap her arms around Kirby from behind. She rested her head against her friend's back. "You don't ever have to go back there again...and you don't ever have to go back to stripping. You can come live with me and my aunt. There's plenty of room."

"Exactly," Donnie said reassuringly. "April wouldn't turn you away."

"I know she wouldn't," Tara reaffirmed. "We can sneak into your place tonight and help you grab whatever belongings you want to take with you...larger things like furniture would have to stay, I'm afraid...but we can always get you new stuff over time."

"But I couldn't..." Kirby said softly. "What if he finds me at your aunt's place? That's trouble for you and your aunt...I don't want to put you in danger or cause you any problems."

"We won't let him hurt you," Raph growled as he tightened his hold on Kirby. There was an underlying snarl to his voice as bits of his rage seeped out. "Never again."

Tara nodded. "If he wants to get to you, he'll have to go through us...and we won't make it easy."

Kirby raised her head and gazed at everyone. "But why? Why would you do all that for me?"

Mikey smiled warmly. "Because you're Tara's friend," he said as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. "That makes you our friend too."

Donnie nodded and smiled gently. "And we look after our friends."

"With our lives," Raph added.

Kirby was moved beyond words by the kindness and compassion she was being shown. All she could do was weep as she clung to Raph and buried her face in his neck. When she felt two extra pairs of arms wrap around her, Tara and Raph--signaling that Donnie and Mikey had joined in the group hug--the small brunette lost whatever self control she had left and completely broke down...years worth of pain and anguish from all the years of torture and abuse she had endured finally coming to the surface to be released. There were no words to express the sorrow of her past and the relief of her present. All Kirby could do was weep until she had no tears left.

The others said nothing. All they did was hold her tightly in their group hug...trying to envelope her in a blanket of warmth and camaraderie as they fought to vanquish the monsters of her darkest memories.

"You're safe with us, Kirby," Raph said at last. "We'll never let anyone hurt ya again." He would always keep her safe.

Always...


	24. Chapter 23: Mission & Aftermath

Thank you everyone for bearing with me while I reposted my chapters! And thank you everyone who's been reading and reviewing! You guys are all awesome! XD

Disclaimer: All cannon characters are the property of Peter Laird, Kevin Eastman and Mirage Comics...respectively. I don't own them...unfortunately -,-

* * *

**Chapter 23: Mission & Aftermath**

* * *

_…April's apartment…  
_  
"I still think I should go with you," Kirby said softly from the love seat in April's living room. She could not help but notice how formidable and intimidating Raph looked with his two sai tucked into his belt. Yet, Kirby was not afraid of him. With his red bandanna tails draped over his shoulders, she thought he looked magnificent, and she looked on him with a feeling of growing admiration...

Raph shook his head. "We know how to get in and out of places without bein' seen or heard. We'll go in, get your stuff and get back out again." He, like his brothers, were each carrying two duffel bags over their shoulders.

Tara nodded. "It's a simple rescue mission. Nothing fancy," she said as she tied her black Nikes before checking the bun her hair was tied in. Dressed in black, yoga pants, a black hoodie with cat ears, and her Raven gloves--which to the unknowing eye looked like regular gloves--the small red head tied on a black bandanna that covered half her face.

Mikey chuckled when he saw the kitty ears.

Tara grinned and winked playfully. "Careful...kitty's got claws."

Donnie smiled. "I think they're cute."

"Yeah, you would," Raph said with a roll of his eyes.

Tara giggled, completely ignoring Raph's words. "Why thank you, my dear, McGonnie."

Casey cleared his throat to bring their attention back to the present. "And why exactly are you going again, Tara?" he asked with a raised eyebrow...the fact that Tara seemed entirely too comfortable with the covert operation not lost on him.

Tara blinked as she placed the straps of two duffel bags over her shoulders so they cris-crossed over her chest. "You think I'm going to let these guys go poking around Kirby's underwear drawers? I don't think so."

Casey awkwardly cleared his throat. "I...er...I see your point."

Splinter chuckled softly.

Kirby could not help giggling behind her hand at Casey's reaction and when she saw Donnie visibly blush. "But...what if you run into him?" she asked, once again becoming serious.

"Do not fear, child," Splinter said gently from the recliner. "They have been trained well...all of them. They will not arouse any suspicions."

Kirby managed a smile. Shortly after she had divulged her dark past to her friends, she had met Splinter. While she originally thought she would frightened of the large rat, she had immediately felt at peace in his calming presence. After a few attempts, Kirby had found she was unable to speak of her tragedies again, so she allowed Tara to retell the tale while she herself simply allowed Raph to hold her. Splinter had listened quietly the entire time Tara spoke, and once she had finished, he had drawn close to Kirby and enveloped her in a gentle embrace, offering her both comfort and a welcome to their family. The tears the delicate brunette had shed then were tears of happiness...

Casey nodded. "Splinter's right, kiddo. They'll get in and out before anyone knows what happened. And when they get back, we'll order some pizza and celebrate your freedom," he said with a smile.

Kirby smiled softly. "Okay..."

Tara smiled. "And then you and I can spend all day tomorrow setting up your room the way you want it. Sound like a plan?"

Kirby's smile grew a fraction of an inch. "Yeah," she said softly.

Casey sighed. "Wish I could go with you guys..."

"There's too many of us going as it is, Case," Donnie said.

"I know, I know..."

"All right then," Tara said. "Let's head out. She climbed out the window and proceeded to climb up the fire escape to the roof. Donnie and Mikey were not far behind her.

"Raph, wait," Kirby said before the larger turtle could go out the window. She hurried to him and stood on tip-toe to whisper something in his ear.

Raph looked down at Kirby once she had pulled away and offered her the smallest of smiles as he nodded. "You got it," he said as he climbed out the window and into the night.

* * *

_…Rooftops...  
_  
"Is this it?" Mikey asked.

"Hmmm..." Donnie looked at the paper that had Kirby's address scribbled on it. "Should be the next one over...she said it was the large one on the corner."

"He's right," Tara said. "That's the brownstone over there," she said as she pointed to the building.

Raph nodded. "An' Kirby said her room was in the attic." Just like a princess bein' locked in the highest tower... He mused to himself.

Tara grinned. "I think I see out way in," she said as she pointed to the lone window at the top.

"That window looks kind of small," Donnie said as he rubbed his head. "Think we'll fit?"

Tara shrugged. "If all else fails, I'll go in and hand you guys duffel bags as I fill them." She walked back a little bit then took off at a dead sprint, leaping over the space between the two buildings, landing on the designated roof top. "Come on," she hissed as she motioned with her hand.

Mikey was the first one over. "How're we gonna get in?" he asked as he landed beside the small red head. "Don't fancy places like this usually have alarms?"

"I'll check it out," Donnie said as he landed on the roof. "Don't try to open the window yet," he said as he went off to inspect the situation.

Raph landed silently on the roof, crossing his arms over his plastron as he stared off into the night.

"How're you doing?" Tara asked the red-clad turtle softly as she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. She knew how Raph felt about domestic violence...beating women and children...the four brothers viewed it as the highest form of dishonor and cowardice. However, Tara knew this situation would be even more of a button-pusher for Raph simply because it dealt with Kirby. "You holding up okay?"

Raph sighed softly. "I dunno...I'm just pissed at this whole thing...not Kirby living with ya, that I'm happy about, but the stuff leadin' up to it..."

Tara nodded. "I know..."

"An' the fact that we're sneakin' in and getting her stuff so her bastard dad doesn't know 'bout it..." A dangerous gleam entered Raph's eyes. "I'd much rather storm the place and leave the fucking bastard in a bloody pulp...an' then not call for an ambulance...let 'im see how it feels..." His body trembled with barely contained rage. "It's what he deserves for what he did to Kirby..."

Tara sighed. "I know. It's killing me too...the fact that this guy is just going to get away with it, but we can't do anything about it. You heard Kirby...it's his word against hers. He's a highly respected lawyer with more money than God...he'll just say that Kirby did it all to herself, like Kirby said he's always done...there's no documentation to prove otherwise...and those who don't believe him, he'll just buy off."

"Man...this whole thing sucks," Mikey said in aggravation.

"I know...it's beyond sucking," Tara said before offering the two turtles a small smile. "But at least Kirby will be safe now. That's something."

Raph nodded slowly. "Yeah..."

* * *

_…April's apartment...  
_  
"You want some hot chocolate?" Casey asked, trying to put Kirby at ease. He could not help but notice that the delicate brunette was as tense as a long-tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs...

Kirby offered Casey a small smile. "Okay," she said softly.

"You want some tea, Splinter?"

"Yes, thank you, Casey."

Casey went off to the kitchen and set about getting the drinks.

Once they were alone, Splinter held out a hand for Kirby. "Come, young one," he said gently. "Sit by me."

Kirby obediently left her place on the love seat and sat on the ottoman beside the recliner, her thin hands folded neatly in her lap.

"Are you still worried, my child?"

Kirby nodded wordlessly, her eyes glued to the floor rug. "But it's not just that..." she said softly after a few moments. "I'm also afraid that..." Her bottom lip trembled a little. "That this is all going to end up being a dream and I'll wake up and find myself still..." A tear rolled down her cheek.

Splinter gently tilted Kirby's face up to his. "My child, this is not a dream," he said with a kind smile as he gently cupped the side of Kirby's face with his hand. "It is very real. You are safe now...none of us will let any harm befall you ever again."

"He's right, kiddo," Casey said as he came back into the living room with a tray of drinks. "Don't know if you noticed, but we ain't exactly on the side of bad, around here," he said with a grin as he put the tray down on the coffee table and handed Kirby and Splinter their drinks.

"Thank you," Kirby said softly as she accepted the mug, holding it in both her hands. "Are you sure it's okay for me to stay here?"

"Totally," Casey said with a smile as he sat down on the couch. "Bite-size and I had a talk with April...explained everything to her, and she's more than okay with it."

Kirby blinked. "I'm sorry...bite-size?"

Casey chuckled. "It's what I call Tara. You know, her bein' so tiny and all."

Kirby found herself giggling softly. "I guess that makes sense. They call her 'little red' at school," she said after sipping her hot chocolate. "But it's not to be mean...they've all kind of adopted her as an unofficial mascot or something..."

Casey threw his head back and laughed. "Yeah...guess that fits too." Sheesh look at me, He mused inwardly. I go from having no kids to suddenly having two teenage girls living under my roof...well, April's roof...that I share. Man, our family just keeps gettin' bigger an' bigger. Wait...family? Casey sighed softly. Yeah...I guess that's what you'd call it. He smiled and chuckled softly as he sipped his coffee. He was becoming domesticated. Strange enough, though...he found that it was not such a bad thing. Casey took a long thoughtful sip from his mug. Not bad at all...

* * *

_…In the highest room of the tallest tower...  
_  
"How's it going in there?" Donnie asked as he poked his head in through the window.  
As it turned out ,the window was too small for any of the three turtles to fit through. Even if the window had been big enough, it would not have mattered. There would not have been enough room for all them inside the attic space. Therefore, the task of packing Kirby's things had fallen solely on Tara's shoulders. The small red head of course had no problems fitting through the small window and had been busy packing all Kirby's clothing and shoes into various bags the moment she made it inside. She had kept the light off as an extra security measure.

"Almost done," Tara whispered as she handed two more bags through the window. "In fact... I think that about does it," she said with a grin as she started climbing out the window.

"Wait," Raph said. "Didja check under her pillow? There was something there that she wanted."

"On it," Tara said as she climbed back inside and went to the bed. "Okay, one mystery item from under the pillow coming up." Lifting the pillow, she found a thick book. It was too dark to red the title, so Tara simply took the book in her arms, and went back to the window, handing the tome over to Raph before taking a step back. "You guys go ahead. I'll be two seconds behind you. I just want to do a final sweep to make sure we didn't forget anything."

"You sure?"

"Totally. I'll be fine. Call Casey and tell him to start ordering the pizzas."

"Don't have to tell me twice," Mikey said with a grin.

"Well, if you're sure..." Donnie said, still not wholly convinced on leaving Tara by herself.

"Will you guys just go on? I'll be right behind you."

Donnie sighed softly. "Well...all right, just be quick about it, okay?"

"I will." Tara chuckled softly as she saw the three brothers take off. The small red head made a final sweep of the room. Once she was certain nothing important had been left behind, she started for the window...only to be roughly grabbed from behind. A large hand was clamped down hard over her mouth to keep her from screaming as she was roughly pulled backwards and pressed back against something solid.

* * *

_…April's living room..._

Kirby paced back and forth, wringing her hands. Something felt very wrong. She could feel it in her gut. It was the feeling she got right before one of her father's attacks...

"Kirby, please calm yourself," Splinter said softly. "They will be back soon.

"I can't," Kirby said softly. "Something doesn't feel right..." She stopped and simply stared out the window in the direction of her childhood home. "Something's wrong..."

* * *

_…Kirby's attic room...  
_  
"Trying to get away from daddy?" a voice hissed into her ear. "You've been a very, very naughty girl, Kirby." Kirby's father slowly traced his tongue up Tara's neck, eliciting a shiver of revulsion and muffled cry of protest. "You know what that means, don't you?" He pulled the hood aside and bit Tara hard on the side of the neck.

Tara's eyes widened and she screamed behind the large hand covering her mouth. She knew the man was enjoying this...she could feel the hard evidence of his arousal pressed against her back. She felt beyond violated...and something deep inside of her snapped...  
Tara stomped down on the man's foot, grinding her heel down hard into the small bones as she bit down hard on the man's hand, not even relenting when she tasted the copper bitterness of his blood on her tongue.

Kirby's father howled in pain. "YOU FUCKING BITCH!!" He released Tara, gripping his injured hand for a moment before moving to backhand the girl...

But Tara was ready for him this time. Her hazel eyes flashed pure gold in her rage as she dodged the man's blow, kicking him hard in the groin as she sucker-punched him with one fist while at the same time punching him in the throat. While Kirby's father was doubled over, gasping and wheezing for breath, Tara joined her hands together and brought them down hard on the back of the man's skull. "Not so great when you're the one on the receiving end, is it?" The small, enraged, red head proceeded to repeatedly kick Kirby's father in the stomach and groin while he was down. "How do you like it, huh?! How do you like being dominated?!" She kept kicking. "How do you like knowing that you have no power or control over what's happening to you?! How do you like being at someone else's mercy?! How do you like knowing that the decision of whether you live or die right now is completely in my hands?! Huh?! How do you like it?!"

After a few more moments, Tara finally stopped kicking and stood panting. She watched Kirby's father with cold, impassive eyes as he slowly rolled onto his back, groaning and whimpering in pain...but that did not deter the tiny red head. Using her foot, she put just enough pressure on the man's throat to cut off his air without breaking his windpipe. "I may not kill you now...but that doesn't mean I have to help you. Know this...if you ever come near Kirby or me again, you won't get off so easily. You so much as breathe in Kirby's direction, it will be your swan song," she said as a strange grin played upon her lips. "This is your one and only warning. You won't get another one after this."

Bending down to retrieve the book she had dropped, Tara kicked Kirby's father once more, this time in the face, before turning and leaping out the window...disappearing into the night like a bird of prey.

* * *

_…April's apartment..._

"We're baaaaack," Mikey said with a happy smile as he climbed in through the living room window.

"And we come bearing gifts," Donnie said with a grin as he followed his younger brother in with Raph right behind him.

"Didja order the pizza, Case-man?"

"Yep, should be here in a few minutes."

Kirby stood, her brown eyes wide as she swept them over the three brothers. "Where's Tara?"

"She's--"

"Right here," Tara said as she climbed through the window.

Kirby breathed a small sigh of relief. "Are all of you okay? I kept thinking that something bad was going to happen."

"Went off without a hitch!" Mikey said happily as he started carrying his bags into Kirby's new room.

Donnie smiled and nodded as he followed suit.

"Yeah...without a hitch," Tara said softly. "I'm going to go change. I'll be right back," she said as she turned and strode to her room, closing the door behind her.

Kirby watched her friend, worry coming back into her eyes. Raph coming to stand in front of her diverted her attention from Tara, however, and she looked up at the red-clad turtle with a sweet smile. "I'm glad you came back safely," she said softly.

Raph gave Kirby the rare, gentle smile that he only used for her as he handed her the book...which in fact was a book of fairy tales.

Kirby affectionately and reverently caressed the worn, leather book cover before hugging the tome to her, her bottom lip trembling a little. "Thank you," she whispered softly as she leaned tentatively into Raph. Kirby relaxed into him once she felt his strong arms wrap gently around her. "You have no idea how much this means to me..."

Raph lightly nuzzled Kirby's hair. "Anything for you, princess..." he whispered softly. "Anything for you..."

* * *

_…Tara's room..._

In her bathroom, stripped down to her bra and panties, Tara examined her neck. It was already red and raw from her having scrubbed it so hard in her attempts to erase the memory of the unwelcome tongue that had stolen a taste from her. As if the redness was not enough, there were two defined indentations imprinted in her skin from where Kirby's father had bitten her.

It was nothing like the secret, gentle bite marks Donnie occasionally left on her body from the times he had gotten a little too excited during their intimate moments. There was no love behind the red mark on her neck. It had been all about hate, anger and domination The bastard had even drawn blood.

"Next time I see him, he's worm food! No one's allowed to bite me except Donnie!" She shuddered in revulsion. "God, I feel so dirty! How did Kirby put up with this for so long? She never mentioned any sexual abuse...I guess she wasn't ready to face that part of her past yet…" Tara sighed softly and attempted to cover up the angry marks on her neck with makeup. "Not that I can blame her...Fuck it! This isn't working!"

Growling in aggravation at not being able to cover the marks with makeup, Tara opted for the next best thing. She slipped into a sleeveless turtleneck before pulling on a pair of pajama bottoms. She sighed softly. "I hope no one asks any questions about this…" She groaned and ran her fingers through her hair. "Oh, God...please don't let Donnie be frisky tonight...I can't let him see what that fucking bastard did to me...I can't let him see me tainted like this…" She shuddered in revulsion. "God, I can still feel his teeth...his tongue! I wish I could just burn that part of my neck off!"

Tara's eyes widened when her door swung open and Donnie poked his head in.

"How're you doing in here?" he asked with his sweet smile.

"Fine. Fine. Just fine."

Donnie raised an eye ridge...the fact that she had said 'fine' one too many times not entirely lost on him. "You sure?"

"Of course I'm sure!" Tara snapped. "What, I can't dress myself now?!"

Donnie blinked in shock before coming into the room and closing the door behind him. "What's wrong?"

Tara stepped away from Donnie, crossing her arms over her chest. "Nothing. Just drop it okay?"

"No, I won't." Donnie's voice was firm but gentle, his gentle eyes filled with love and understanding. "This is our special space remember? No secrets."

Tara lowered her head, her face instantly hidden by her hair. "Don't look at me like that..." Tara said softly. "I'm hideous."

It was then that Donnie noticed the turtleneck. Without saying a word, the purple-clad turtle darted forward and attempted to pull the neck of Tara's top down.

"No, don't!" Tara side-stepped him. "I'm dirty!" She tried to run to her bathroom with the intention of locking herself in...

But Donnie was quicker. He blocked Tara's escape and pulled down the neck of her shirt...exposing the marks on her neck. His eyes widened. "What happened?"

"Kirby's dad," Tara muttered softly. "After you guys left, he..." Her entire body trembled in revulsion at the memory. "He came in, thought I was Kirby and...Donnie, he was going to rape me."

Donnie's normally gentle, golden eyes suddenly became molten with a rage he never before thought himself capable of feeling. The purple-clad turtle stalked to the window and after several moments of staring out the window, he snarled and punched the wall...earning a resounding crack as the wall yielded under the force of his fist. His breathing sounded like a furnace as he fought to control the rage that threatened to blow like Mount Vesuvius. He had never felt anything like this before. He was Donnie...he never lost it! But now...pacifism be damned! He wanted to kill something. He settled instead for punching another hole in the wall.

Tara wrapped her arms around herself, her bottom lip quivering as she hid behind her hair...willing herself to disappear. She felt the tears rolling down her face. "Do you hate me?" she asked softly.

Donnie slowly turned and faced Tara. "What?"

Tara raised her head just a fraction of an inch. "Do you hate me?" she repeated softly. "Do you not love me anymore?"

Donnie slowly walked towards Tara. "No...I don't hate you. I hate him for doing that to you...and I hate myself for not protecting you. You're my girl...it's my job to protect you and keep you safe..." The brainy turtle's voice quaked with the barrage of emotions he was feeling...rage, terror at what could have happened, and a feeling of extreme self-inadequacy. He slowly slid his arms around Tara and pulled her close, sheltering her in the protection of his arms.

"How can you even touch me after what happened?" Tara asked softly. "His hands were on me...he licked me." Her eyes were red-rimmed as she gazed at the one she loved more than anyone in the world, afraid that he would be gone from her life in the next moment.

Despite the anger he still felt, Donnie smiled gently as he tucked Tara's hair behind her ears and pressed feather-light kisses all over her face. "This wasn't your fault, Tara. Don't ever think that." He rested his forehead against his love's. "I could never stop loving you, Tara...so stop thinking that right now." He pulled away just enough so he could properly look the small red head in the face. He then opened the locket Tara had given him, holding it so she could see the inside panel. "You see what it say inside? 'Always'...and that's how long I'm in this for." He gently cupped his beloved's face in his hands before tenderly and reverently kissing her lips. "I love you so much. You're mine...and I'm yours forever."

Despite the tears rolling down her cheeks, Tara smiled as she slid her arms around Donnie's neck. "I love you Donnie..." She pressed a lingering kiss to his mouth. "...and I'm forever yours...yours and no one else's."


	25. Chapter 24: Just Hold Me

Okay, this is the last chapter re-post! Thank you everyone for bearing with me while I reposted my chapters! And thank you everyone who's been reading and reviewing! You guys are all awesome! XD

Disclaimer: All cannon characters are the property of Peter Laird, Kevin Eastman and Mirage Comics...respectively. I don't own them...unfortunately -,-

* * *

**Chapter 24: Just Hold Me**

* * *

_…Tara's bathroom..._

"Are you sure about this?" Donnie asked softly, his eyes widening slightly with the idea of what Tara was proposing.

Mikey had taken Splinter home. Casey was no doubt off playing vigilante, and as of twenty minutes ago, Raph and Kirby were talking quietly amongst themselves in the living room. That left Donnie and Tara alone to their own devices.

Dressed in her short, violet, terry-cloth bathrobe, Tara turned off the tub faucets and sprinkled some bath salts into the warm water. The bathroom was instantly flooded with the soft scent of lilac. "Yes, Donnie," she answered as she turned to face her turtle. "I want to soak in a hot bath and try to get rid of this unclean feeling I still have..." she hugged herself and slightly averted her eyes, suddenly appearing smaller than usual. "But I don't want to be alone..." She raised her gaze to Donnie's face, her large, hazel eyes pleading with him. "Please...just hold me..."

Donnie smiled gently and carefully brushed a strand of hair from Tara's face, tucking behind her ear. "I can do that."

Tara smiled. "Thank you," she said softly as she slowly unfastened her robe, letting it fall to the floor...leaving her standing naked in front of the brainy turtle.

Try as he did, Donnie could not stop the soft chur from escaping his throat. It did not matter how many times he saw Tara's athletic yet feminine body in all it's glory, the brainy turtle still felt as though he were gazing upon her for the first time. In the months they had been together, Donnie had seen Tara blossom from a girl on the brink into a young woman. The purple-clad turtle's gentle gaze slowly moved down over Tara's round breasts, past her flat stomach, and over the curve of her hips before coming to rest on the vulnerable triangle between her legs...the place that his tongue knew so intimately...

God, she was so beautiful! So perfect...and she was all his. It did not matter how many months they had been together, it still blew Donnie's mind that he could have such a wonderful, precious gift. Upon seeing Tara watching him watch her, the purple-clad turtle averted his eyes.

"It's okay, Donnie," she softly with a small smile. "It's not like you haven't seen it before..."

Donnie blushed softly as he stripped himself of his pads, belt and bandanna. "I know, but...in light of everything that happened tonight, I didn't think you'd like being stared at..."

Tara gently turned Donnie's face towards her. "I don't mind it when you do it. Your looks...your touches, caresses, kisses...even the gentle bites you give me when you get a little over-excited...they all feel so good. None of it makes me feel dirty, ugly or wrong. When you do those things...I feel treasured and cherished...like I'm the most beautiful girl in the world."

Donnie wrapped Tara in his arms and gently pressed her close. "That's because you're all those things," he said softly as he rested his forehead against Tara's and gazed lovingly into her eyes. "You are treasured and cherished...and you're so beautiful and perfect I almost want to cry every time I look at you...knowing that you've chosen me out of everyone in the world. I still can't believe that you'd want me...when you could have anyone in the world. You are the most precious gift I could ever hope to receive in my life...and I love you so much it hurts."

Tara's bottom lip trembled a little as she smiled. She gently cupped the brainy turtle's face in her hands before tenderly kissing him. "Thank you," she whispered softly. She was beginning to feel better, Donnie's words...his touch making what had happened earlier that night nothing more than a bad dream. She slowly stepped away from the purple-clad turtle to carefully step into the tub, standing in the middle to leave room for Donnie to get in behind her.

Donnie did not disappoint her. He stepped into the tub and sat down in the warm water spreading his legs so Tara would have room to sit down. The moment his precious girl had sat down between his legs, Donnie wrapped his arms around her form behind and gently pulled her back so she was resting against his plastron.

Safe in the shelter of Donnie's arms, a soft smile played on Tara's lips, and she sighed contentedly in their comfortable silence. No words were needed. Tara simply closed her eyes and absorbed the comfort of Donnie's love and presence through her skin and into her very core.

Donnie knew he did not need to say anything. Instead he tightened his arms around Tara and pressed a tender kiss to her shoulder. There was nothing sexual in his actions, they were simply meant as comfort...to show the small read head in his arms that he was there for her...and that he loved her.

* * *

_…Kirby's room...  
_  
Raph leaned against the wall by the window, quietly watching Kirby as she put all her clothes away. He said nothing, but simply watched the way the delicate brunette moved about the room. Her movements were different from Tara's. The small red head moved very much like a cat, exuding power and confidence with every step she took. She gave the impression of being able to handle anything thrown at her...and she could. Kirby's movements were more graceful and fluid like a butterfly...and so deliciously feminine. Yet, there was also a timidness. Raph knew that if he had any hope for having a relationship with Kirby that he would have to move very carefully with her. He could not rush her. He had to be patient. The red-clad turtle took a deep breath and let it out slowly. This was going to be the biggest challenge of his life.

Raph felt his heart flutter uncharacteristically in his chest when Kirby smiled at him.

"Thank you again...so much for everything you've done," Kirby said softly.

Raph gave a small nod. "You're welcome."

Kirby smiled shyly as she went back to putting away the last of her things, knowing that the entire time Raph was watching her. Normally, the small brunette would have felt unnerved, but truthfully, she never felt more comfortable alone in a males presence. She knew Raph would never hurt her. Once she had finished, Kirby crawled onto her bed, took up the book of fairy tales and moved to put it under her pillow.

"What's with the book?" Raph asked. "If ya don't mind my askin'..."

Kirby smiled shyly. "I don't mind...but you'll think it's stupid."

"Nah, I won't," Raph said as he slowly strode over to the bed and stood at the edge. "C'mon...try me."

A soft blush crept into Kirby's cheeks. "Well...I actually stole this book from the public library when I was little. I'd read it every night before I went to sleep...after my dad would wail on me..." She clutched the book to her. "I'd hide under the covers and read stories to myself...imagining that I was the princess in the stories..." Her blush deepened and she lowered her eyes to the comforter. "And that one day a prince would come and save me..." She raised her gaze to Raph's face. "They may have only been stories, but...they gave me hope," she said softly. "They gave me the strength to hang on..."

Raph's amber eyes regarded Kirby with a rare gentleness as he carefully sat down beside her. "That's not stupid," he said softly. "I guess deep down, every girls wants to be rescued, huh?" Slowly, so as not to scare her, the red-clad turtle reached out and lightly brushed his knuckles against Kirby's soft, silken cheek. "Sorry it wasn't a handsome prince that rescued ya," he said ruefully. His eyes widened when Kirby's slender hands gently gripped his wrist...holding his hand in place as she closed her eyes and leaned into it. Be fore he could stop himself, Raph opened his hand so Kirby's face rested comfortably in the palm of his large hand.

When Kirby opened her eyes, she gazed into Raph's dark, amber pools before pressing a light kiss to his palm. "Don't ever talk about yourself like that again, Raph," she said softly. "Don't ever sell yourself short. You saved my life...I'm alive because of you. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here right now." She smiled at him sweetly. "You are more beautiful to me than any 'handsome prince' in a fairy tale."

Raph's heart fluttered madly at Kirby's words. It was an unfamiliar feeling, and at first, the red-clad turtle thought he was having a heart attack...but there was no pain in his chest...only pleasure. He could not stop the small smile from tugging at the corners of his mouth. "Aw, shucks," he said softly as he rubbed the back of his head with his free hand. "I uh...I really don't know what to say about that..." he said honestly.

Kirby smiled softly. "You don't have to say anything...just know it's the truth." She pressed another feather light kiss to Raph's palm.

"Well...uh...thanks," Raph said, not knowing what else to say. He could not stop the small shudder from coursing through his body. Kirby's kisses were driving him crazy, and they were not even meant to be sexual. They were as chaste and innocent as could be, yet they were still driving the red-clad turtle wild. She was so beautiful, so sweet, and she was right there in front of him...talking with him...touching him...kissing him. It was right there in his grasp...the happiness he envied so much in Donatello. Raph felt as though it was being offered to him on a silver platter...how he wanted to just grab it! He wondered how Donnie did it...how he managed to keep all his wants and desires in check. Was there some sort of meditation technique? He would have to ask him...

Before Raph's thoughts could go any further, Kirby was leaning in and pressing a tentative kiss to his wide mouth. His breath caught in his throat and it took all his self control not to clutch the petite brunette to him and plunge his tongue into her mouth. "Wa...was that another 'thank you' kiss?" he asked once Kirby had pulled away. There was the softest of growls to his voice as Kirby's sweet scent tickled his nose.

Kirby's skin became almost as red as Raph's bandanna. "I...I don't know," she said softly as she shyly averted her eyes. "I don't know why I did that, exactly...I just...I just felt like I had to..."

Raph took a chance. Slowly, so as not to frighten her, he gently cupped Kirby's delicate face in his large, powerful hands and captured her soft lips in a light, tender kiss--his heart thundering in his chest the entire time. He roared triumphantly in his head when he felt Kirby's slender hands caress his face as she kissed him back, and he shivered as those delicate hands slowly moved down his neck. Taking another chance, Raph lightly touched Kirby's lips with his tongue...asking permission to enter. A soft, growling chur rumbled in his throat when the small brunette opened her mouth to him, and Raph was amazed when Kirby shivered in response.

Oh, God, Tara was right! The churring sound the turtles made was both the sexiest and the cutest sound she had ever heard. Raph was awakening feelings and desires within her that she never thought she would ever feel in her life, and his tongue did not feel intrusive as others had. There was no domination...only gentle exploration; and it felt so good when Raph's tongue moved against hers that she could not stop the soft, whimpering moan from escaping her throat. "Oh, Raph..." she whispered softly when the kiss was slowly broken. "My white knight...my prince..."

"Kirby..." Raph growled softly as his arms moved down and wrapped around Kirby's waist, pulling her close. "My princess..." He captured those soft lips once more, his hands slowly caressing Kirby's back through the top of her pajamas before he effortlessly shifted so the delicate brunette lay beneath him. The chur building inside him as he deepened the kiss died in his throat when he heard the terrified, panicked whimpers coming from Kirby. He broke the kiss and looked down at the lovely girl below him, all the while worrying that he had done something wrong and blown his chances at having a girlfriend. "Kirby? What's wrong?"

Kirby trembled like a leaf, her large, doe eyes filled with terror. "Get off..." her voice was barely above a whisper, but was filled with urgency. "Get off me please...please get off...get off..."

Raph could not hide the hurt expression as he rolled off Kirby. Maybe she had changed her mind and she did not like him like that after all. Maybe she had just been using him...

Kirby's eyes were tightly shut. She had been perfectly fine only moments before. Aroused even, which was something new for her. But then, Raph had pinned her beneath him...and the dark flashbacks launched a full attack on her psyche. Instead of seeing Raph, who she knew meant her no harm, all she could see was her father. Any bliss and pleasure Kirby had felt only moments before were instantly replaced with a primal fear and revulsion as the memories of all the times she had been raped suddenly flooded her mind all at once. Feeling beyond helpless, Kirby curled up on her side and hugged the book of fairy tales tightly to her chest--closing her eyes as she fought to hold back her tears.

"Look...I'm sorry," Raph said gruffly. "I'll never do it again. I won't ever touch you again." He sounded harsher than he wanted, but he was trying so hard to cover up the agonizing hurt and rejection he felt. He had been so close. So close to achieving the happiness Donatello had in spades. "I'll just go now..."

Kirby's eyes snapped open and still clutching the book to her with one arm, she sat up and grabbed a hold of Raph's wrist as he headed towards the window. "Please don't go! It wasn't you," she said softly. "It wasn't you...you didn't do anything wrong." Her bottom lip trembled and tears streamed down her face. "I'm the one that's broken...not you."

Raph drew his eye ridges together as he sat down on the edge of the bed. "What d'ya mean?"

Too ashamed to look Raph in the eye when she spoke, Kirby curled up on her side into a tight fetal position, clutching the book like a life line. "Beating me within an inch of my life was not the only thing my dad would do to me," she said softly. "He'd rape me too." Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"What?" Raph's voice was unnaturally quiet.

"He raped me," Kirby said softly. "It was his favorite form of punishment to use on me...he'd use it for the times he thought I was especially 'bad'." She wiped her tears away, but only more came. "I lost track of how many times he did it...I stopped counting after a while..." If it was possible, she curled in tighter around herself. "That's why I panicked...when you pinned me...all I could think of was..." she let her thought drift off.

There was a sudden buzzing inside Raph's head as a rage unlike any he ever felt before built within him. How dare anyone put their hands on Kirby like that?! _His_ Kirby. How dare her father do that to her?! Her own father!! Raph's entire body shook and trembled with the ever-building fury he felt. If he had not wanted to kill the man before, he was more than determined to do so now. If he ever saw Kirby's father, he would kill him in the most slow and painful way possible...and even then Raph would not be satisfied. Even if he was able to countlessly resurrect Kirby's father and kill him again and again, the red-clad turtle would never feel that justice had been served for the crimes committed against the delicate, fragile brunette that had somehow managed to crawl into his heart.

Gazing down at Kirby now, Raph's rage gradually died and was instead replaced with sorrow. It broke his heart to see her like this. Unable to think of any words that could possibly make Kirby's pain go away, Raph simply moved so he was laying behind her, wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"I'm so sorry, Raph..."

"For what?" Though soft, his voice was still a little gruff.

"For being tarnished...damaged..." she choked out her words. "For being less than you deserve."

Raph gently nuzzled the back of Kirby's neck. "I ain't exactly a picture of perfection either...Hell, I got enough baggage to fill a luggage store. You may have baggage too, Kirby...but you ain't tarnished. You're still shiny to me. I know I ain't the easiest guy to live with...but if you'll have me...I'm here for you. Even if you won't have me...I'll always have your back, because even if you're not my girlfriend...you're still part of my family."

The smallest of smiles tugged on the edges of Kirby's lips, and despite her lingering sorrow, she felt her heart flutter delightedly in her chest. "Oh, Raph..." her voice was soft.

This was completely out of character for Raph...the gentleness, the tenderness. He was not even sure where it came from, or that he had it in him. Yet...with Kirby it felt so very natural. "What do you need, princess? Tell me what you need..."

Kirby let go of her book and turned in Raph's arms so she was facing him. She nestled herself into the warm safety of his embrace and rested her head on his shoulder as her fingers curled around the edge of his plastron. "Just hold me..."

Raph lightly nuzzled Kirby's hair as he held her close, and when he spoke, his voice was gentle. "Okay…I can do that."


	26. Chapter 25: Last Day of Summer

Whew! Sorry it took so long for me to post this chapter, but I was busy re-posting all my past ones because I got tired of seeing all the typos -,- Not to mention I decided to do some tweaking ;3

Thank you everyone who has been reading and reviewing my fic! As always, you guys are awesome!

Disclaimer: All cannon characters are the property of Peter Laird, Kevin Eastman and Mirage Comics. I don't own them unfortunately -,- All OCs belong to me XD

* * *

**Chapter 25: Last Day of Summer**

* * *

_...Lair..._

"Where's Mikey?"

Donnie looked over his shoulder to find Raph standing in the doorway of his lab. "Off doing a party...he's actually got three lines up today. He's become a big hit." he said as he sipped his coffee. He was on his last break before he was done for the day...before he would be seeing Tara. Both he and Raph were planning on going over to April's apartment in a couple hours, and the brainy turtle was naturally looking forward to it. "Why? You need him for something?"

"Nah...just noticed the place is quieter than usual."

Donnie chuckled softly. "I know what you mean." He turned his chair around so he was facing his brother. "So how are things with you and Kirby? They seem to be going okay."

Raph gave his brother a small smile. "Pretty good...we're taking things slow. You know...one step at a time."

Donnie raised an eye ridge at his brother. "You okay with that?" he asked, only partially teasing...knowing patience was not his hot-headed brother's strong suit.

Raph took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I gotta be."

Donnie drew his eye ridges together. "What do you mean?" He could see Raph starting to clam up as he crossed his arms over his plastron, but the brainy turtle gently pressed him. "Raph...what's wrong? Is it Kirby?"

"Not really...it's her dad."

Donnie's jaw clenched at the mention of the man who had almost violated Tara. "What about him?" There was the softest of growls to his voice.

"I ever see him...his ass is grass. I'll kill him. I mean it. I see the fucker, he's deader than dead."

"Fair enough," Donnie said. "But If I see him first, then I get to kill him."

Raphael's eye ridges shot up. This was not the response he expected from his gentle-hearted brother. "Did I just hear you right?"

"Did I stutter?" Donnie asked wryly. "If I ever see that bastard, I will crush his skull into a bloody pulp." Yes. He was still furious about what had almost happened.

"Did I miss somethin'?" As much as he knew Donnie liked and cared for Kirby, Raph knew his brainy brother would not be angry enough to kill over what had been done to the small brunette in the past.

As the memory of the red, angry bite mark on Tara's neck made its way to the front of Donnie's mind, he put his now empty coffee mug down on his large desk--knowing that if he held onto it any longer that he would crush it in his powerful hands. "The night we went and got Kirby's things...that bastard tried to rape Tara."

Raph's eyes widened. "What?!"

"It happened after we left her." Though he knew there was probably nothing he could have done if he had not left because of the window being so small, Donnie still felt a sense of failure for not being able to protect the love of his life. "So yeah...you can kill him if you come across him first...but if I happen to come across him before you do..." An uncharacteristically, dangerous gleam entered the purple-clad turtle's eyes. "Then the bastard's mine."

Raph gave a small nod of agreement before snarling angrily. "That asshole must've thought she was Kirby..." He was immediately thankful that Tara knew how to defend herself so well.

Donnie's eyes widened. "You mean...?"

Raph gave a curt nod. "Yeah...he raped her... a lot." There was an angry growl to his voice and his body trembled as his rage began building. "That fuckhead really screwed Kirby up bad...if we start kissing and making out, I have to make sure she doesn't get pinned under me, otherwise she starts freaking out 'cause she's reminded of..." he let his thought drift off.

Donnie gave a nod of understanding. "So that's why you're actually showing patience in taking things slowly..."

"Yeah...but I dunno what the fuck I'm doin'...I mean, you know me. I don't take things slow, I run in half-cocked with guns blastin'." Raph sighed and rubbed his head. "I'm so way in over my head with this."

The brainy turtle smiled encouragingly. "But you're doing a great job, Raph. Really, you are."

"Ya think?"

Donnie nodded. "Totally. I've seen you with her...it's different from how you are with us. You're gentle with her. You're, dare I say it...sweet. I mean, you're nice and gentle with Tara...when you're not sparring with her in the dojo, but it's not like the way you are with Kirby."

Raph snorted. "Yeah...who knew I had it in me?"

Donnie smiled gently at his brother. This was nice. It was the first time the two of them had ever really just sat down and talked. Then again, this was the first time they actually had something in common. Donnie did not know if Raph was head over heels, madly in love with Kirby the way he was with Tara, but the brainy turtle could tell his brother liked the delicate brunette very much and obviously cared for her. It showed. "Give yourself more credit, Raph."

"I'm just..." Raph groaned in frustration. He had never good at expressing what he was feeling. "I just...I'm afraid I'm gonna do something to fuck things up with Kirby. I mean...I don't wanna hurt her, but..."

"But?" Donnie prompted gently.

"I can't stop bein' who I am."

Donnie blinked. "No one's asking you to."

"But I know who I am...what I'm like. I don't wanna scare Kirby with my temper. I mean...I'd never hurt her...I'd never haul off and hit her."

"I know that. We were raised by the same dad, Raph. Splinter always taught us that hitting girls is a bad thing."

"Yeah, I know that, and I know you know that...but what if Kirby doesn't? What If I lose my cool about something and she freaks out and becomes afraid of me because she thinks I'm going to beat her?" He rubbed his head in agitation. "You see? I hafta change...but as much as I wanna be Kirby's white knight...I dunno if I can do it. I dunno if I can be the guy she deserves."

Donnie sighed softly and gave his brother a small, reassuring smile. "Okay, first off...you can't stop being who you are...but you can't pretend to be someone else...you'll just drive yourself crazy. I think you need to sit down with Kirby and tell the things you told me."

Raph groaned. "You know I'm not good at that kinda thing. I don't even know how I managed to tell you what's on my mind."

"Be that as it may, I think you should tell her, Raph. She deserves to know."

"I know..." Raph said with a sigh.

"Okay, now in regards to you being scared..." Donnie smiled gently. "That's natural. I felt the same way when I started dating Tara. Hell...I'm still scared sometimes."

"Really?" Raph raised an eye ridge in slight disbelief. "But you guys make it look so easy."

"That doesn't mean it always is, though," Donnie said with a small chuckle.

"What're you talkin' about? I've never seen you guys fight about anything."

Donnie chuckled softly. Raph's words were true. He and Tara had no real reason to fight. They had a few heated debates, usually about Star Wars or different scientific theories, but they never had any arguments of epic proportions. Ever easy-going, the purple-clad turtle did not even mind that Tara was the more dominant one in their relationship. "That may be true...but that doesn't mean that I'm not freaked that I'll do something wrong...that I'll say or do something to make her stop loving me...or that she'll leave because she wants something that I just can't give her because of what I am."

"Like what?"

"A normal life...house with a white picket fence, a dog and 2.5 kids."

"Oh..."

"I've given her my whole heart and my soul...but what if it's not enough? What if somewhere down the line, she wants more?" Donnie sighed. "Hell...there are times I'm scared I'll just wake up and find that all this was just a dream...and that I'll go back to the way things were before Tara came into my life...constantly reminded of what could've been."

"That ain't gonna happen, bro. She's as crazy about you as you are about her. Even a retard can see that."

Donnie sighed again. "That doesn't mean that I still don't worry about it."

Raph was silent for a few moments. "About that stuff you were talkin about...the whole 2.5 kids thing. Do you ever think about that? I mean...would it even be possible?"

Donnie sat back in his chair, sighing. "Yeah...I think about it." Truth be told, he had been thinking about it for months now. He had always assumed that he and his brothers would be the only and the last of their kind, and he had come to terms with that...but then he met Tara, and now he could not stop thinking about the future...and all its possibilities. "Possibly being the last of our kind...I think about that a lot." He gave a small shrug of his shoulders as he crossed his arms over his plastron. "I honestly have no idea if procreation is possible. There are just too many factors involved for me to make any definite conclusions."

"Well, like what?"

Donnie blinked. "Huh?"

"What're the factors involved?"

It took Donatello a few moments to process the fact that Raphael was actually not only showing an interest in something scientific, but was also asking him to talk about it. However, once the brainy turtle got over the initial shock, he went right into his explanations. "Well, for starters...how do we know that the mutagen didn't somehow make us sterile during the transformation? I have no way of knowing that. However...even if 'our boys' are perfectly fine, alive and swimming, I have no idea if they would be compatible with a human female's egg...or a human female's reproductive system for that matter. You still with me?"

Raph nodded slowly as he processed what his brother had just told him.

Donnie nodded and continued. "But all that aside, there's still the possibility of Darwinism coming into effect...survival of the species and all that. Frogs can change genders in a predominantly single-sex environment in order to assure procreation. What's to say that something similar to that can't happen to us?" He blushed. "I'm not saying that we'll turn into girls," he said hurriedly. "But there is a big 'what if' regarding the whole survival thing. Meaning, what if somehow our DNA adjusts to become more compatible with a human female's in order to assure that our line doesn't die out?" He gave his brother a small grin. "I don't mean to quote movies here, but Ian Malcome could very possibly be right...'life finds a way'." He could not stop the small smile from spreading over his face at the thought of possible little ones running around.

"It'd be a real trip though, wouldn't it?" Raph asked with a small grin. "Bein' dads, I mean..."

Donnie chuckled softly. "Yeah...it would." He glanced at his brother. "You think you'd want to be one?"

Raph was silent for several moments, staring down at the floor as he thought. "I wouldn't hate it," he said softly after a while. "I'm not sayin' I wanna be a dad right now, but if it happened sometime down the line, I think I'd be okay with it." He raised his gaze from the floor and rested it on his brother's face. "What about you? You wanna be one?"

Donnie smiled gently, his heart fluttering at the thought of the love he and Tara shared coming together in the creation of a child. "Yeah, I would...I really would." He chuckled softly. "I think Splinter would get a kick out of being a grandfather, too."

Raph grinned and chuckled. "Yeah, that's true."

Donnie sighed softly. "But even if it is in fact possible...how would we deal with it? I mean...let's say Kirby or Tara did get pregnant...they couldn't exactly go to a doctor for check-ups hospital when it came time for delivery, I mean...who knows what the hypothetical kid would look like? That means I'd have to do a hell of a lot of research so I could do the deliveries myself."

Raph gave a small nod. "Yeah...that's true."

Donnie sighed again. "Then there's the aspect of where would we live? Not that we would have a lot of options, but would we want our possible, future kids growing up in the sewers? Would we want our girls living down here? I mean, it was good enough for us, but...would we want the same for any hypothetical family we may have in the future?"

Raph sighed. "Okay, okay...you were right...there are a lot of factors involved." He rubbed his head. "I dunno how you can think about all this stuff...I mean have it in your head all the time without goin' crazy. I just heard a little bit and my head's already spinnin'."

Donnie grinned. "I'm the braniac, remember? It's my job to think about stuff like this and find solutions." The egg-timer on his desk blared angrily, causing the brainy turtle to groan. "Speaking of jobs, I better get back to mine..." The end of his shift could not get there fast enough!

* * *

_...Tara's room..._

Tara sat cross-legged in the middle of her bed with Kirby kneeling behind her, flat iron in hand as she patiently tamed the persistent waves and curls in her hair with the skill of a seasoned pro. "How are things with you and Raph?" she asked after a few moments.

Kirby felt the corners of her mouth turning up at the mention of the red-clad turtle's name. "They're nice...really nice." While she still had panic attacks whenever she was pinned beneath Raphael and she still had not gotten over her aversion of any kind of nibbling, Kirby was becoming more confident in the receiving and giving of affection. She no longer shied away when Raph nuzzled her or kissed her neck...or when his hands moved over her body in a slow, reverent exploration. She welcomed those attentions now.

Tara smiled, genuinely happy for her friends. "I'm glad to hear that. You bring out a side of Raph that doesn't get to come out very often."

"Oh?" Kirby was almost done with the flat iron.

Tara nodded. "Yep. He's always hiding behind this tough-guy, bad-boy mask...but you bring out his inner teddy bear..." She blinked and giggled softly. "Or more accurately, his inner teddy-turtle."

Kirby giggled as she turned the flat iron off and carefully put it down on the nightstand. "Oh, Tara...he's amazing." She smiled serenely. "I feel so safe...so protected when I'm with him. I never thought I would ever feel that way...oh, God, and when he looks at me...I don't feel ugly. I feel like I really am beautiful."

"That's because you are. You're totally beautiful."

"In what universe?" Kirby asked softly. "Let's face it...with the way my body looks, I'm not exactly going to be posing for Victoria's Secret anytime soon," she said dryly.

"But that's all superficial, though," Tara said. "You've got a gorgeous face, and amazing figure and a beautiful heart. So you've got scars...that doesn't matter where it truly counts."

Kirby smiled softly. "Thanks. There's something else though."

"What?"

"There are times I feel like Raph's holding back...you know, like there's something more to him that he's not letting me see. Is he just not that into me?"

Tara smiled gently. "Trust me, that's not the reason. He totally likes you."

"Then why do I feel like he's keeping something from me?"

Tara sighed softly. "I know the answer and I know the reason...but I just don't think that it's my place to say. Just believe me when I say that Raph really cares about you, and that he'll open up to you when he's ready."

"Will he?"

"Yeah, just give him time and don't pressure him."

Kirby nodded slowly. "Okay. I can do that."

It was at that moment that April poked her head into the room. "Are your backpacks all packed and ready for tomorrow, girls?" she asked as she watched Kirby begin brushing out Tara's now straighter than straight hair. She could not help smiling at the scene in front of her. Though it had only been a few weeks since Kirby had moved in with them, she already viewed Kirby as part of the family and she took delight in seeing the girl enjoying even the most simplest of pleasures as she gradually came out of her shell. Though she could still be a little timid at times, she had grown less so under the warm, familial blanket April and other others had wrapped her in. April grinned with the knowledge that Raph's attentions probably did not hurt either.

Tara smiled at her aunt when she entered the room. "Yep. We're all packed up and ready to go."

"Wow, Tara...you're hair looks great," April said as she joined the girls on the bed and lightly ran a hand over her niece's hair. It had not been that straight since before Spring Break. "Kirby, you really did an amazing job."

Kirby blushed softly at the compliment. "Thank you."

Tara looked at her reflection in the hand-held mirror she was holding. She had let Kirby put make-up on her earlier and she still could not believe the young woman gazing back at her from the glass was in fact her. She looked so grown up...so feminine, and Kirby had not even applied that much make-up to her! "Wow...I'm so pretty..."

Kirby giggled softly. "You've always been pretty. I just enhanced it."

April nodded. "Exactly. Kirby, you're really good at this. Have you ever thought of becoming a stylist?"

"Actually, yeah. I've been looking into different beauty schools. I was thinking of applying to a few after graduation."

April smiled. "No sense in letting your talents go to waste."

Kirby blushed again as she gave Tara's hair one more sweep with the brush before sitting back on her heels, satisfied with the result. "There. All finished."

Tara blinked and gave a small shake of her head. "I still can't believe this is me..."

Kirby giggled. "Well, it's a new year...you're my new co-captain on the squad...why not have a new look?"

"Tara, are you sure you'll be able to handle being co-captain?" April asked.

Tara nodded and flipped her hair over her shoulder. "I'll be fine. Besides...with Karen having moved away and Samantha not wanting the responsibility, someone had to fill in."

Kirby nodded. "And I'd rather have Tara help me captain the squad instead of someone I don't have a relationship with."

"That reminds me...Aunt April, we need your sewing kit so we can sew the captain patches on our uniforms."

"You sure you don't want me to do it for you?"

"Oh, we can manage," Kirby said with a smile.

"Okay," April said as she stood. "Know what you're going to wear tomorrow?"

"We'll figure it out when we're done with our uniforms."

"Are you two sure you don't want me to do them for you?"

Tara giggled softly. "All right, Aunt April...you can do the uniforms."

April grinned. "I'll get right on it. Oh, and before I forget...if there's anything you want me to get at the market before I leave on Sunday, just add it to the list on the fridge."

"I can't believe you're leaving again," Tara said with a small pout. "You just got back."

April sighed softly. "I know, but Mr. Winters has located another one of those ancient statues he wants me to collect for him."

"How many does that make?" Tara asked.

"Three," April answered. "Speaking of traveling, have the guys heard from Leo?"

Tara shook her head. "No...not for almost two months, now."

"Oh...well, maybe he's busy," April offered softly.

"Yeah, maybe..."

"Where are you going this time?" Kirby asked, trying to change the subject.

"Back to Japan."

"Oh! Bring us back some Pocky!" Tara said with a big grin.

April rolled her eyes. "Of all the things you could ask me to bring back, you're asking for Pocky? You can get Pocky here in New York."

This time Tara rolled her eyes. "Yeah, but the Pocky from Japan is from the source. That automatically makes it better!"

April arched an eyebrow. "Oh, really now?"

Tara nodded as though it was the most obvious and simple thing in the world. "Of course!"

April looked to Kirby who covered her mouth with a hand to keep from giggling. April could not stop the chuckle from escaping. "All right, kiddo. I'll bring back some Pocky."

Tara held one of her pinky fingers out to her aunt. "Pinky swear?"

April chuckled and hooked her own pinky around her niece's. "Pinky swear," she said before getting up and collecting Tara's uniform before walking out.

Kirby giggled softly as she put the brush down and settled into a seated position on the bed. "So what're you going to wear tomorrow?"

"I haven't decided yet," Tara said as she climbed off the bed. "Hey, why don't you put on 'Legend'?" she asked as she padded over to her closet.

"Sure, I was in the mood for that movie anyway," Kirby said with a smile as she rolled off the bed and popped the movie, only to climb back onto the bed once she had selected the 'play' option.

"You know something, Kirby?" Tara asked as she watched the screen for a few moments.

"What?"

"If you let your hair grow long, you'd look just like Princess Lily."

Kirby blinked then smiled softly. "You really think so?"

Tara smiled and nodded. "Totally."

Kirby ran a hand over her pixie-cut. "Well...since things are different now, I guess I could let it grow out."

"Great!" As Tara opened her closet, she could not help smiling at the amount of purple that had crept into her wardrobe since she and Donnie had been together...and not just regular clothing, but undergarments too. She loved wearing her turtle's signature color, knowing that it gave Donnie a secret thrill, and she counted her blessings that purple looked so good on her. She was just about to pull out a sample outfit when her ears became attuned to the sound of someone coming up the fire-escape. Tara smiled and felt the familiar flutter of excitement in her chest, and as she turned towards Kirby, she knew her friend felt the same.

Donnie had just barely finished climbing in through the window when Tara launched herself at him. The brainy turtle smiled happily and held his girl close as he moved away from the window to allow Raph room to come inside. "Mmmm, I love you too, Zibby," Donnie said between kisses.

Kirby smiled sweetly at Raph as he came in, climbing off the bed and closing the distance between them as he closed the curtains. "Hello, my prince," she said softly as she slid her arms around Raph's neck.

Raph gave Kirby the smile he reserved only for her as he wrapped his arms around her and gently pressed her close. "Hello, princess," he said murmured softly against her lips before kissing her slow and deep.

"You changed your hair," Donnie said once he and Tara had stopped kissing. "And you're wearing make-up."

"You noticed."

"Of course I noticed. It's you." The brainy turtle began leaving feather light kisses all over Tara's face. "I never take anything about you for granted, Zibby," he whispered softly.

At her turtle's words, Tara thought she would melt. Instead, she sighed contentedly and smiled as she leaned into his body, nestled warmly in his strong arms.

"So what were you girls doin' before we got here?" Raph asked as he nuzzled Kirby's hair. "Other than givin' Tara a make-over..."

Kirby giggled softly and rested her head on Raph's muscled shoulder as he held her. "Watching 'Legend' and trying to decide what to wear tomorrow." She felt so safe and warm in those strong arms. She loved the nights they slept together...Raph holding her protectively...guarding her from her nightmares. How Kirby wished she could stay in his arms forever and never leave them.

"Oh, really, huh?" Raph questioned with a grin and a raised eye ridge. "Gonna give us a fashion show?"

"That sounds like it could be fun," Donnie said with a hopeful smile.

Tara grinned and giggled as she looked to Kirby. "What do you think, Kirby? Should we indulge them?"

"Yeah, 'K'...whaddya say?" Raph asked with a grin as he lightly nuzzled Kirby's ear.

A delighted shiver rushed through Kirby's spine and smiled while giggling softly. "Well...if you insist..."

"Oh, we do," Raph said.

"Yes, we do," Donnie said with an enthusiastic nod.

Kirby sighed and shrugged. "Then I guess we have no other choice," she said with a grin and a playful wink as she giggled softly.


	27. Chapter 26: Back to School

And so the plot begins to thicken...Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! -ahem!-

To everyone who's been reading and reviewing, thank you so much! You guys are awesome! XD

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the cannon characters -,- Tara and Kirby belong to me XD Anna belongs to fellow FF/net member, Second Daughter of Eve ;3

* * *

**Chapter 26: Back to School**

* * *

"Welcome back, Little Red!"

"Wow, Little Red, lookin' good!"

Tara could feel her cheeks warming at all the attention, but she nevertheless smiled and waved back in greeting. "I guess my nickname hasn't died."

Kirby giggled softly as she linked her arm through her friend's. "Nope...I guess not."

"Tara! Kirby! Over here!"

"Look, Kirby, it's Sammy!" Tara smiled and waved at their blond friend as she led the way across the quad. "Who's that with her?" she asked as she pointed to the curly-haired blonde walking with their squad-mate.

Kirby blinked. "Oh, my gosh...it's Anna. She's back."

"Who's Anna?" Tara asked.

"Sammy's sister. Her twin actually, but she was out last year with Mono."

"Oh, yeah, that's right. I almost forgot she had a sister." Tara winced at the mention of Mono. "Ooo, ouch. Well, she looks fully recovered."

"Oh, you guys, it's so good to see you!" Samantha threw her arms around her two squad-mates and hugged them tight. "I missed you!"

"We missed you too," Kirby said with a smile as she hugged her friend. "Anna, it's great to see you up and about again," she said as she pulled away from Samantha to gently hug the other girl. "Oh, gosh...you don't have to repeat your sophomore year, do you?"

Anna smiled softly. "No, thank God. I managed to keep up with my studies while I was out."

"Omigosh, how rude am I?" Samantha said with a giggle. "Tara, this is my sister, Anna. Anna, this is my friend, Tara."

Tara smiled and held out a hand. "Hi, it's great to meet you." While Anna and Samantha bore a more than striking resemblance to each other, Tara could see they were not identical. Anna stood almost two inches taller than Samantha's 5'3" height, her eyes were sapphire blue instead of emerald green and her naturally curly hair was more of a butterscotch hue than her sister's naturally straight tresses.

Anna smiled and shook Tara's hand. "Nice to meet you too," she said shyly.

Samantha's eyes widened a little and she grinned. "Tara...you grew!"

The small red head blushed a little when she found her friend staring at her chest. "Yeah, just like you and Kirby said I would." She grinned. "Too bad Chrissy's not here...I'd like to hear her call me washboard chest now."

Anna and Kirby giggled softly behind their hand.

"Oh, hey girls...check this out," Samantha said as she turned her back to her friends and pulled down the right shoulder of her shirt to reveal a small monarch butterfly tattoo on her shoulder.

Tara's eyes widened. "Wow, it's pretty!" At the site of the tattoo, her mind immediately went to work with an idea.

Kirby gasped softly. "Sammy, oh my God...did it hurt?"

Samantha shrugged as she fixed her shirt and turned back to her friends. "A little," she said with a grin as she began leading the way into the building.

"She got it done while we were in Greece on vacation," Anna explained with a small roll of her eyes. "I tried to talk her out of it."

Samantha rolled her eyes. "You're such a mother-hen. I'm a whole minute older than you, remember?"

"And your dad let you get it?" Tara asked with a soft giggle.

The twins' life was a verifiable 'Cinderella' story. Their mother had given them up for adoption the moment they were born and had no desire to meet or remain in contact with them since then. They were both adopted by a extremely wealthy, single man with an obscene fortune, and raised in the lap of luxury since they were infants. Yet, despite their more than privileged lifestyle, the twins were exceptionally down to earth--both choosing to attend public school instead of an exclusive, private one. At first glance, Samantha and Anna appeared no different from average, ordinary teenagers.

Samantha gave a small wave of her hand. "Oh, he wouldn't care...he's never around anyway. He's always too busy."

Kirby sighed softly. "The two of you were on your own during the trip again, weren't you?"

Anna nodded. "Well, a multi-billion dollar corporation doesn't run itself," she said softly.

Samantha rolled her eyes. "Yeah...he doesn't even have time to build his collection of artifacts anymore...he's hired some lady to do it for him.

Some lady? It was then that Tara made the connection. "Oh, for the love of...talk about slow in the uptake!" she said as she stopped dead in her tracks. "Your last name is Winters...does your dad's name happen to be 'Max'?"

Anna nodded. "Why do you ask?"

Tara grinned. "My Aunt April is the lady he's got hunting down his artifacts for him."

Samantha stared at Tara, her mouth slightly agape. "Are you serious?"

"As a heart-attack," Tara said with a small laugh. "This Friday, he's sending her to Japan for the second time."

Anna giggled softly as she started walking again. "Wow...it's a small world."

"No kidding," Samantha said with a grin as she fell into step beside her sister.

Tara palmed her face. "Oy...and I thought I was supposed to be smart. I can't believe I didn't figure that out until now."

Kirby smiled gently and slid an arm around the small red head's shoulders, partially to give comfort and partially to guide her through the crowd so she would not crash with her face covered. "Don't feel bad, Tara. Sam and Anna aren't the only people in the New York with the last name 'Winters'."

Anna smiled shyly. "It's true. It's actually not that uncommon a name."

"Yeah, don't worry about it," Samantha said with a grin. "Hey, who do you have for homeroom?"

Tara reached into her pocket and pulled out her schedule. "Philips."

"Get out of here," Samantha said with a grin. "So do we!"

"What's your first class?" Anna asked.

"Advanced Trig," Tara answered.

"Ew," Samantha said with a scrunch of her nose.

"Advanced Trig?" Anna asked incredulously. "First thing in the morning, no less? How can your brain be awake enough for that?"

Kirby giggled softly and gave Tara a one-armed hug. "Don't worry. She can handle it."

Samantha grinned. "Well, we may not be in your genius classes, but at least we can chat in homeroom."

The first warning bell rang.

"Catch you later, girls," Kirby said as she waved to her friends. "My homeroom is in the opposite direction."

Tara nodded. "We can get together during the first break and start putting up the flyers we made for squad tryouts."

"Totally," Samantha said as she linked arms with Tara and Anna. "Catch ya later, big, bad senior," she said with a playful wink as she led her sister and friend into their designated room.

* * *

_...Lair living area..._

"Hey, Donnie?" Mikey asked from his place on the couch as he saw his brainy brother walking by on his way to the kitchen , no doubt for a refill on coffee.

"Yeah?"

"Have you heard anything from Leo?"

Donnie sighed softly. "No," he said as he poured the black, liquid sunshine into his mug.

"Well...he should be coming home soon, right?"

"In a few months, I think," Donnie said with a small nod. "I mean, he didn't say when exactly he'd be coming back...just that he'd be gone for about a year...but who knows? Maybe he'll be back early." While he was hopeful, the brainy turtle had no way of being sure.

Mikey sighed softly. "I hope so...I miss him..." With Tara back in school, they were once again three instead of four, and the orange-clad turtle was once again reminded of his big brother's absence. Donnie could lose himself in his work, and who knew what Raph did when he was not sleeping? But with summer over and school back in session, Mikey had a lot of time on his hands to dwell on his thoughts. If his thoughts were not on Leo...they often drifted to the cute blond he occasionally saw at the hospital at the beginning of summer...and the chats they had shared. Who was she? Why did she look so familiar? Mikey could have sworn he had seen her somewhere before...

Donnie sighed softly after taking a sip from his mug, "Yeah...I miss him too, bro...and I know Master Splinter does too." He lightly patted Mikey's shoulder as he walked by the couch. "I have to get back to work now, but...maybe we can talk a little later? My next break is in three hours."

"Okay, bro," Mikey said as he offered Donnie a smile. "Don't work too hard."

Donnie smiled over his shoulder at his brother. "I have to. I'm saving up to buy Tara something special for her birthday. It's coming up in a few months."

"What're you going to get her?"

"I don't know yet, but whatever it is, it's going to be special." He walked into his lab and made himself comfortable in his chair. "Yep...really special."

* * *

_...Quad, lunchtime..._

"Good job on putting the flyers up during break, guys," Kirby said with a smile. "Hopefully, we'll get a nice turn out at the tryouts on Wednesday."

"Interested in joining, Anna?" Tara asked as she pulled out her trigonometry book and notebook.

Anna opened her bottle of green tea and shook her head. "I'm too shy for that kind of thing," she said with a small smile. "I'm planning on rejoining the fencing club."

"Ooooo, that sounds fun," Tara said with a twinkle in her eyes. If only she had the time and extra energy, she would join the fencing club as well. But now, as she cracked open her Monster drink, she knew it just would not be a good idea. Maybe when Leo came back and the turtles went back out on patrol, she could look into it.

"Hey, have you guys ever heard of 'Cowabunga Carl'?" Samantha asked as she opened her bottle of Vanilla Coke.

Tara looked up from her trig homework and exchanged a covert glance with Kirby before answering. "Who?"

" 'Cowabunga Carl'," Samantha repeated.

"Now that you mention it...it does sound a little familiar," Tara said.

"Yeah, I think I've heard that name before," Kirby said. "Why?"

"Oh, well...before we left on our trip, we took Anna to the hospital a few times to make sure she was well enough to travel, and there was this guy in a turtle suit who would visit the kid's ward to help cheer up the terminally ill kids."

Tara smiled softly. When Mikey had first started with his business, his first gig had been with the hospital. They pay was not that much, but the orange-clad turtle had not cared. He was out of the lair and he was doing what he did best...making people smile. "That's really sweet."

Kirby smiled and nodded as she took a bite of her sandwich.

Anna looked up from her book and nodded. "Yeah, I thought so too when Sam told me."

"Anyway, I thought it was sweet too, so I chatted with him a few times, and get this...I think he's like around our age. He sounded really young."

"He did, huh?" Kirby asked, trying not to burst into giggles.

"But anyway...I was wondering if maybe you guys would happen to know who he really was..."

Kirby looked at Tara. "Why would we know that?" she asked as she turned back to Samantha.

"And why are you so interested?" Tara asked with a raised eyebrow.

Anna rolled her eyes and grinned. "Because she's in love with him," she said before turning back to her book.

"Am not," Samantha said with a playful swat to her twin's arm. "I just wanted to see what he looked like...if he looks even half as cute as his voice sounds I might just have to ask him out on a date...but it's all moot if I can't track him down."

Tara exchanged covert, knowing glances with Kirby. "Don't worry, Sammy," she said with a smile. "If it's meant to be, you'll bump into him again."

* * *

_...Donnie's lab..._

"So how'd you sleep last night?" Raph asked as he leaned against the doorway of Donnie's lab.

"Lousy," the brainy turtle said morosely as he rested his forehead against his desk. After months of having slept with Tara in his arms, Donnie did not know how to sleep without her. He simply could not get comfortable without breathing in her scent or feeling the softness of her skin as she curled so trustingly into him...or listening to the soft, even sound of her breathing. "It was the worst I've ever slept in my life." He lifted his head and looked at his red-clad brother. "How about you?"

"Crappy." Raph found he could not sleep easy without directly knowing that Kirby was safe in her bed.

"I don't care if I have to rush over here for my shift in the morning, I'm spending the night with Tara tonight."

Though Raph was curious as to how Tara would manage to patrol tonight with Donnie being so clingy. While his mind worked to think of ways to buy Tara more time, he nevertheless nodded in a show of commiseration with his brother. "Yeah, I hear ya, little brother. I totally hear ya...but it's the first day back at school."

"So?"

"Won't she have like a lot of homework or somethin'? She's not exactly takin' dummy classes, ya know."

Donnie smiled dreamily. "I won't mind sitting with Tara while she works."

"Won't you be a distraction?" he asked with a grin.

Donnie chuckled, though he smiled sheepishly. "I can be good until she's finished. Besides...maybe I can help her when she gets stuck on something."

Raph groaned inwardly. This was going to be harder than he thought.

* * *

_...Tara's room, 4:30 p.m..._

Tara was fully engrossed in her chemistry homework when her Shell Cell started beeping. Upon opening it, she was surprised to find Raph's face looking up at her. "Hey, bro. What's up?"

"Hey, we might have a situation."

"What's wrong?" Tara's eyes widened a little and her heart sped up.

"Donnie's plannin' on heading over there as soon as he gets off his shift."

On the one hand, Tara was happy and excited...she had missed Donnie all day to the point of aching for him. On the other hand, she could not help groaning when the realization of the situation sank in. How would she be able to avoid him long enough for her to be able to go out on her nightly patrol? "Which means we've got to think of a distraction and fast."

"But who knows how long it'll last?"

Tara sighed. "We always knew I wouldn't be able to patrol as long once school started...I guess this means my time will be cut even more."

"Got any bright ideas?"

Tara sighed and nodded, horrible guilt settling into the pit of her stomach from the speed of the plan forming in her mind. She hoped and prayed that Leo came home soon. She did not know how much longer she would be able to keep this secret from Donnie. "Yeah," she said softly. "I've got a plan. Let me get Kirby..."

* * *

_...Donnie's lab, 8:55 p.m..._

Donnie smiled happily. There were only five minutes left on his shift. Just five more minutes before he could leave to see Tara as he had been aching to do all day. His heart fluttered in anticipation of finally being able to hold his precious girl in his arms. Within a matter of hours, Donnie would be snuggled under the covers with Tara, breathing in her scent as he drifted off to sleep. Maybe they would watch a movie beforehand. The brainy turtle's smile only grew with the possibilities.

Only three minutes left!

Donnie was practically bouncing in his chair with barely contained excitement. But then, everything went wrong all at once! The brainy turtle got a call just as Splinter came tapping into the room.

"My son, before you leave to see Tara, if you could please fix the toaster oven...I'm afraid someone has left it in a severe case of disrepair."

Donnie groaned inwardly and hung his head after nodding to his father, all the while listening to the female voice prattling away on the other line. So much for his plans...

* * *

_...Tara's room, 10:45 p.m..._

"Frack! I'm cutting it close!" Tara leapt down from the neighboring rooftop, but misjudged the distance because of her rush and came up a little short. She managed to grab a hold of the edge of her balcony as she fell past it. Her eyes were wide as she dangled from the balcony and she chanced a glance down at the five story drop below her. "Jesus Christ on a pogo-stick! Talk about cutting it close!"

Wincing from the injury she had gotten that night, Tara hoisted herself up over the edge and dove through her window. Once inside her room, she was a blur as she hurriedly stripped her self of her Raven costume--tripping and falling onto the floor with a thud and a squeak as her feet got tangled in her leather pants. "For the love of Pete! When things go wrong!"

Tara tried pulling her feet free, but only succeeded in getting them more stuck. "Frack, frack, frack, frack, frack! He'll be here any minute!" She writhed and wriggled around on the floor as she tried to free her feet of their prison; however, when her ears became attuned to the sound of someone hurriedly climbing up her fire escape, she stopped like a deer in the headlights--her hazel eyes enormous as they fixated on her window. Hurriedly disentangling herself from her pants, she unceremoniously shoved her costume under her bed and swiftly wriggled into the pajamas she had left on the floor that morning.

"Zibby?" Donnie called out happily. "You here?"

The small red head peered over the top of her bed, a smile plastered to her flushed face. "And where else would I be, McGonnie?" she said enthusiastically between panting breaths. That was too close!

Donnie blinked and went around the bed, helping his girl to her feet. "Tara, what happened? You're all flushed and sweaty."

Tara kissed Donnie's cheek. "Oh, nothing...just exercising."

His eyes when he saw the dark bruise on Tara's forearm. "What happened?" He gently touched the bruise with his fingertips.

Tara gave a small wave with her free hand. "Oh, I just had a klutzy moment. I wasn't watching where I was going and I walked into a table in the quad. In reality, the bruise was the result of Tara blocking a thug's attempt to stomp on her throat after knocking her down. With the force that had been behind the kick, Tara was surprise her arm had not broken. Either way, her forearm hurt like Hell. She would have to come up with some sort of guards for that area.

Donnie smiled gently. "You should be more careful with the one I love," he said as he slid his arms around Tara's waist, pulling her close as he kissed her long and slow. "I missed you so much today, Zibby," he murmured softly against his girl's lips.

"I missed you too, McGonnie."

"Can I sleep here tonight? I slept horribly last night without you."

Tara smiled and nuzzled Donnie's cheek. Her breathing was easier now and less gasping. "You know you don't have to ask my permission for that." She climbed onto her bed and gently tugged Donnie after her.

Donnie laid down on his side and cradled Tara in his arms. "I'm sorry I was late getting here tonight...you would not believe the night I had. First, I get a call from this girl right when I was about to get off my shift. After spending a little over an hour on the phone with her, I had to fix the toaster oven because someone somehow decided it would be a good idea to cook something in a plastic bowl. When I find out which one of my brothers did that..." He let his through fall into a series of grumbles.

Tara felt a sharp stab of guilt. "Oh, my poor baby." She kissed Donnie and rolled so she was straddling him as he lay on his carapace. "I'm sorry you had a rough night." She gave her turtle a slow, impish smile. "I know how to make everything better..."

Donnie raised an eye ridge and grinned. "Oh?"

Tara nodded, giggling playfully as her little hands slowly caressing all the sensitive spots on Donnie's body while she lightly kissed her way down his neck and plastron. She smiled as she was rewarded with soft churs and shivers of delight. "Yep...just lay back, relax and leave everything to Doctor Zibby..."

* * *

_...Kirby's room, 3:15 a.m..._

At the sound of her bedroom door slowly opening, Kirby opened her eyes and sat up as she peered into the shadows...her heart pounding.

"It's okay, princess," Raph whispered softly as he closed the door behind him. "It's just me."

Kirby breathed a small sigh of relief, her heart returning to its normal pace as she laid back down. She rolled over onto her side and reached over to turn on the lamp on her nightstand. "Sorry," she whispered. "Old fears die hard, I guess."

Raph gave Kirby their special smile as he stripped himself of his Nightwatcher costume. "S'ok, babe." He knew it would take time before Kirby would be able to stop jumping at shadows or strange sounds...if at all. He removed his pads and bandanna before rolling his neck and shoulders, groaning softly.

Kirby got up onto her knees. "Come here and sit down," she said softly with a sweet, inviting smile. Once her turtle had sat down on the edge of the bed, the delicate brunette got behind him and began gently rubbing his shoulders. "Rough night?"

Raph closed his eyes and moaned softly as Kirby's gentle touch eased out the tension in his muscles. "Nothin' I couldn't handle," he said with a small grin. "Thanks for helpin' out tonight. Tara would never have made it out tonight if it hadn't been for our combined sabotage...'though I dunno if that'll work again." He chuckled softly. "Seems like it's gettin' harder an' harder for her to duck my love-sick brother." He groaned as Kirby worked on a particularly hard knot.

"Why doesn't she just tell him the truth? Is she afraid he'll dump her? He wouldn't do that...would he, Raph? Donnie would never dump Tara...would he?"

Raph sighed. "Nah...just the opposite." He put his large hands over Kirby's small ones and gently held them as he leaned backwards into his girl's body...not enough to put her off balance, but just enough to be close to her. " It's actually a good thing she hasn't told 'im."

Kirby leaned her head against Raph's. "Why?"

"You see...Tara thinks she's protecting Donnie by not tellin' him...keepin' his gentle, pacifist soul safe from what she and I have to do sometimes. But the thing is...there's a side of my sweet, gentle brother she doesn't know about."

"What do you mean?"

Raph's memory went back to the previous day during his discussion with his genius brother. "The thing is...if Tara told him the truth, Donnie would never let her out of his sight. He would be on her like white on rice bein' eaten by a polar bear in a snow storm."

Kirby giggled softly. "That's quite an image."

Raph chuckled before becoming more serious. "Yeah, but it's true. Pacifism be damned, Donnie would fight to his dyin' breath if it meant protectin' Tara."

"So they would each die if it meant protecting each other? Tara would rather die than have Donnie worry about her and Donnie would die if it meant he could keep Tara safe?"

Raph nodded slowly. "They're retarded for each other."

Kirby smiled softly. "Love is a powerful thing, Raph."

Raph sighed. "I know..." He was silent for several moments before he gently untangled himself from Kirby's arms and moved so he was sitting beside her. "K...I gotta tell you somethin'."

Kirby shifted so she was facing Raph. "Go ahead," she said as she took one of his large hands in both her smaller ones. "You can tell me anything."

Raph sighed. "K..." He sighed again as he searched for the right words. "Kirby...there's a part of me you don't know about...a part of me I haven't shown you...that I hope you never see, but still know is there..."

"What? What is it?" Kirby was almost afraid to ask.

Raph sighed as he averted his eyes. "I got a really nasty temper...and a short fuse Unlike my brothers, I can really lose my cool. I scare the shit outta Donnie and Mikey sometimes."

Kirby gave a small nod. "I see..." she said softly.

"I don't wanna give you some false image of me...I mean, I'll try like Hell to be your white knight. It's what you deserve...but I wanted you to know about this...my temper, I mean. It's part of who I am...I can't change that." Keeping his gaze averted, he gently took Kirby's hands in his. "But I want you to know this. No matter how pissed I get...no matter how much I might yell, or scream...I'll never hurt you. I'll never raise a hand to you. I'd sooner cut my hands off with my own sai before I'd cause you harm."

Kirby was silent for several moments as she process what Raph had just told her. She knew this was the secret he had been keeping from her, and her heart fluttered with the knowledge that the red-clad turtle had trusted her with it. It was with a soft sigh that she leaned forward and rested her forehead against Raph's. "Thank you for telling me," she said softly.

Raph's heart jack hammered in his chest. "Do you still wanna be with me?" Time seemed to stand still and he found himself holding his breath as he waited for Kirby's answer.

Still keeping her forehead against Raph's, Kirby raised her turtle's hands to her lips and pressed a gentle kiss to each. "Raph...my white knight...you've accepted every bit of me...every flaw...every piece of baggage that I carry. What kind of a girlfriend would I be if I didn't do the same for you?"

Raph slowly let out the breath he had been holding. "You sure?"

"Yes," Kirby said softly as she gently tilted Raph's face so he was looking at her. "When I'm with you, I feel safer than I've ever felt in my whole life. I trust you, Raph. I know you'd never hurt me."

Raph slowly shook his head. "Never," he whispered softly. "I'd die first." He captured Kirby's lips in a tender, searching kiss--churring in delight when the delicate brunette opened her mouth to his exploring tongue. His hands were gentle as they cupped Kirby's face before slowly moving down her body, coming to rest on her hips.

Kirby shivered when the sound of Raph's chur reached her ears, and the softest of whimpers escaped her lips when her turtle's thumbs slipped under her pajama top and found the two sensitive spots just above her hip bones.

Raph growled softly upon hearing Kirby's whimper. "You're so sexy, K..." he murmured against her lips. "My sexy princess..."

Kirby blushed furiously. "At least you think so...that's all that matters," she said softly.

Raph said nothing for several moments, simply gazing at his girl. Finally, he got off the bed and gently stood Kirby in front of him. "I want you to do somethin' for me."

"What?"

"Take off your clothes."

Kirby blinked. "What?"

"Do you trust me?" Raph asked softly.

Kirby took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Yes."

Raph smiled. "Then take off your clothes. Don't worry, princess...I ain't gonna hurt ya."

Kirby slowly let out another breath before pulling her top off over her head and pushing her bottoms down and stepping out of them. She instantly crossed her arms over her chest, trying to hide from Raph's amber gaze.

Raph gently grabbed a hold of Kirby's arms and slowly lowered them as he leaned in. "Don't hide from me, K..." he murmured softly into her ear before nuzzling it.

"What're you doing?" Kirby's voice was barely above a whisper.

"Showin' you just how beautiful you are," Raph said as he knelt in front of his girl. There was nothing but adoration in his eyes as he gazed up at her. There was no need for his tough-guy act now. They were alone, just the two of them. He could let his guard down, and it was with infinite tenderness that Raph kissed and nuzzled each and every one of Kirby's scars as he came across them on her body. There was nothing sexual in his attentions. This was not a seduction. This was merely him trying to heal the deep-seeded wounds of the girl he cared so deeply for...

Kirby thought her heart would explode in her chest. The tender gentleness...the reverence Raph was showing her now superseded any other he had shown her in the past. Her legs could no longer hold her through the swell of emotions as they threatened to drown her, and she dropped to her knees...melting into Raph as he wrapped his strong, arms around her.

"You're so beautiful, Kirby," Raph murmured into his girlfriend's hair. "You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. You're my beautiful princess."

Wrapping her arms around her turtle's neck, Kirby buried her face in Raph's shoulder and wept quietly.

"Kirby? Baby? Why you cryin', princess?" Raph stroked Kirby's hair as he lightly nuzzled her ear.

Kirby wiped her tears away. "Because...because you're so wonderful...so good to me."

Raph smiled and pulled away just enough so he could gaze into Kirby's eyes. "That's 'cause your deserve it, K..." He tenderly kissed his girl's lips. "You deserve it."

* * *

**A/N:** LOL! Poor Tara...poor Donnie ;-p


	28. Chapter 27: Birthday Fun

Many thanks to all of you who have been reading and reviewing my fic! XD

**WARNING: Sexual situations! **While it's not full-on porn/erotica, I do go into more detail this time than I have in the past. There...you've been warned, lol.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the cannon characters in this fic. I do however own Tara & Kirby

* * *

**Chapter 27: Birthday Fun!**

* * *

_...Three months later; Tara's birthday..._

"I still can't believe April couldn't make it back in time," Kirby said as she and Tara walked out of a shop and headed down the street in the autumn afternoon on a Friday. School was out and the two girls were on their way to a small sushi restaurant to pick up some food to hold everyone over until Mikey got home from his hospital gig, at which time he would start cooking and they could all really start celebrating Tara's turning seventeen.

Tara sighed softly as she walked along beside her friend, wincing slightly. "It's okay, really it is. It's not like I'll be spending tonight alone...I'll have you, the guys, Papa Splinter and Casey. Don't get me wrong, I wish Aunt April was here, but I understand that it couldn't be helped." She winced again. "Mr. Winters sent her to Colombia and she seems to have hit a snag..."

"Colombia? Hey, isn't that where Leo is? Maybe she'll see him while she's down there."

Tara sighed. "I doubt it. Leo never once said where in Colombia he was...and that was when he was still writing to his brothers and Splinter. Besides, Aunt April is going to have her hands full with ass-kissing, bargaining and possibly even bribing...she won't have time to go hunting for Leo."

"Well, what's the problem?" Kirby asked.

"Apparently, the statue April is after is the last one Mr. Winters needs to complete his collection. He wants the statue and is willing to pay enough money to actually buy the country of Colombia, but the Colombian government doesn't want to give it up...and of course, Mr. Winters doesn't want to cut bait and walk away, so it's turned into this huge, complicated mess."

Kirby sighed softly and flipped her now shoulder-length hair over her shoulder. "The poor thing." She smiled sympathetically at her friend as she watched her gingerly rub her backside before cracking open a can of Monster. "And poor you. Are you sure you're okay?"

Tara grinned after taking a swig of her drink. "Yeah, I'm fine," she said as she opened the door to the sushi place and led the way inside. "Or at least I will be once this concentrated dose of caffeine starts going through my system." She stood in line behind the people in front of her that were waiting to be seated.

Kirby slid an arm around her friend's shoulders. "Sweetie, you're running yourself ragged. Since Donnie started working extra double shifts you've been like a machine...staying out until almost four in the morning and then getting up for school three hours later only to repeat the process later at night."

"So?" Tara sipped her drink.

Kirby blinked incredulously. "So? So, my point is that I'm seeing you down your fourth Monster of the day, and I know you've got at least two more in your backpack. You need to take better care of yourself, or else you're going to get sick...or hurt."

"Hey, I'm taking tonight and tomorrow off to recharge my battery. I'll be fine. Besides..." Tara said as she lowered her voice so only Kirby could hear her. "I'm only doing this until Leo gets back. Once he comes home and the guys are back to patrolling the streets, I'm hanging up my black leather and helmet." She sipped her drink again. "And if you ask me, he can't get home soon enough. I'm tired of lying to Donnie...it makes me sick."

Kirby sighed softly. "All right," she said, knowing there was no point in pressing her worries any further with her friend. "Too bad Anna and Sam can't be with us tonight," she said, changing the subject.

"Yeah, but it's okay...it's not like we're not going over to their place tomorrow night." Upon stepping up to the hostess station, Tara gave her name, handed over payment and took two of the four bags, leaving Kirby to take the remaining two.

"Do you think we should tell Mikey about Sam?" Kirby asked as she pushed the door open and held it open for her friend to pass through.

Tara sighed softly and slowly shook her head as she walked out. "There'd be no point...it's not like we can set them up on a blind date."

Kirby blinked. "Do you know that when I was little I actually thought that blind dates were dates for blind people?" She giggled softly.

Tara giggled and finished the last of her drink as she and Kirby walked down the street before ducking into an alley. "So did I," she said with a grin. She made sure no one was watching them before she put her bags down and crouched down, moving the manhole cover she and Kirby were standing by. This particular manhole cover would leave them less than five minutes away from the lair. She waited for Kirby to climb down before following in after her and pulling the cover shut as she descended. "And I remember thinking how nice it was that even blind people could go out on dates."

Kirby covered her mouth and giggled as she waited at the bottom of the ladder for her friend to climb down. "Too bad Sammy's not blind though," she said softly once she had stopped giggling.

"No kidding," Tara said as she dropped down the rest of the way, landing in a crouch. Standing, she led the way through the labyrinth of tunnels. The rattling and roaring sounds of the subway echoed around the two girls as they walked, but they were used to it by now. "It takes a special kind of girl to love a turtle," Tara said with a small smile.

Kirby remained quiet at Tara's words. She and Raph had never spoken the word 'love' to each other. She knew she cared very deeply for the red-clad turtle, and she knew he felt the same way about her, but...love? It had never come up. Did Raph love her? Was she even capable of feeling love after all she had endured, or had her father destroyed that for her? Kirby simply did not know. "Tara?"

"Yeah?"

"When did you realize that you loved Donnie? I mean...when did you know?"

Tara smiled fondly at the memory. "It was last year on the day we got into that fight with Chrissy and her squad...actually, it was the day after. I had been keeping so much bottled up inside...the suspension was the final straw. I just lost it...all the tears, anguish, anger and frustration that I had been keep inside since my dad died...it all came pouring out." Her heart fluttered. "And Donnie never once left my side. It was still really early in our relationship, but he stayed with me the whole night...just holding me while I cried." She sighed softly. "He saw me at my worst...and he still thought I was the most beautiful girl in the world." Tara smiled softly at her friend. "That's when I knew..."

Kirby smiled softly and gave a small nod. "I see..."

Tara rested a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Don't rush yourself, Kirby. You'll know when you know...and you'll say it when it feels right. Just let it happen."

Kirby's smile grew a fraction of an inch. "Okay. Thanks, Tara."

"No problem." Upon reaching the secret door, the small red head pulled the one fake pipe and stepped in when the wall opened. The wall closed again the moment Kirby had stepped in behind her. "Helloooooooooooooooo," Tara called out as she made her way to the kitchen area.

"Anyone home?" Kirby called as she followed, placing her bags on the kitchen table.

Donnie poked his head out of his lab, grinning from ear to ear. "There's the birthday girl!" He sprinted across the large space and gathered Tara in his arms twirling her as he kissed her. "Happy birthday, Zibby," he said happily between kisses.

"The big 1 - 7," Raph said as he jumped down from the second level. "How's it feel, bite-size?" he asked as he affectionately ruffled Tara's hair as he walked by her and wrapped his arms around Kirby.

Tara grinned. "It feels great, Raph," she said as she snuggled into Donnie.

Kirby smiled and slid her hands up Raph's arms and onto his shoulders. "Hello, you."

Raph grinned and raised an eyebrow. "Hello, yourself." He lightly kissed her lips in greeting.

"Happy birthday, daughter," Splinter said with a smile as he came tapping out of his room.

Tara smiled happily and bounded over to the elderly rat and hugged him. "Thank you, Papa Splinter. Kirby and I brought sushi," she said with a smile as she pulled away and began leading Splinter to the kitchen.

The wizened rat's ears visibly perked up at this news. "Thank you very much, little one. I shall make some tea for us all."

* * *

_...Dojo..._

Dressed in her normal flaggie practice attire of black dance shorts and a purple tank top, Tara's finger hovered over the play button of the small boom box. "Ready?"

Dressed in black yoga pants and a red tank top, Kirby slowly rolled her head before nodding. "Whenever you are." In accordance to the rules of the dojo, both girls were barefoot.

Tara nodded and pushed play on the tape deck before making her way to stand with her friend, taking up her flags along the way. Within moments, the opening of Twisted Sister's 'We're Not Gonna Take it' flooded the space. "Okay, 5, 6, 7, 8."

With Mikey not yet back, Tara and Kirby decided to make use of their time by going through the steps of the new routine they had been working on together. They had of course spent a good amount of time stretching and warming up beforehand, and were now limber and ready to tackle and finalize the choreography. The pair wanted to be sure they had everything down pat before they introduced it to the squad.

After a lot of discussion, Kirby and Tara had decided it would be a good idea to have a routine specifically for games that were not going well for their school's team. This routine was meant to rally up the team's morale during halftime and urge them on to victory.

"Do you think we should another kick-ball-change here?" Kirby asked.

"Well, let's see if it works. Watch me while I do it and let me know what you think," Tara said as she re-wound the tape a little further than needed so she would have a small lead into the sequence.

"Yeah, I think it works," Kirby said with a nod and a smile.

"I think you're right...it seems to make the whole thing flow a little better too..."

While the girls were focused on their work, they were nevertheless very much aware of Donnie and Raph secretly watching them from the doorway...

"You think we should tell them that Mikey's home now?" Donnie whispered. He loved watching Tara move and could do so for hours without ever getting bored.

"Nah...not just yet," Raph whispered with a slow shake of his head as his eyes fixated on Kirby's lithe, graceful body as she moved...the deep caring and desire he felt for the delicate beauty rising within him. "Not just yet..."

* * *

_...Party time..._

"Mikey, this fried chicken is amazing!" Tara smiled contentedly as she took another bite of the piece in her hands.

Still dressed in his apron, Mikey beamed at the compliment. "Really?"

Casey nodded. "Totally man. This stuff is better than KFC."

Mikey's skin darkened somewhat as he blushed. "Aw, shucks...well, it was the least I could do after the feast you threw us on our birthday," he said with a wink."

"So full," Kirby said as she patted her stomach as she let her head fall onto Raph's shoulder.

Raph grinned and chuckled as he gently pulled Kirby onto his lap. "Ready for a nap, princess?"

Kirby grinned and giggled softly. "Don't tempt me."

Mikey chuckled before becoming more serious. "Uh, oh..."

Tara's eyes widened at Mikey's words. "What? What's wrong?"

"It's your birthday. D'ya know what that means?" Mikey asked with an expression of terror.

A little color drained from Tara's face. "What?"

Mikey's expression of terror gave way to one of impish delight. "It means you get a visit from the tickle monster!" He pounced on the small red head, tackling her off Donnie's lap and onto the couch as his hands mercilessly tickled her sides and stomach.

Tara squealed and giggled hysterically as she squirmed and writhed in her attempts to escape. "Noooooooooooooo!! Not the tickle monster!!"

Mikey threw back his head and laughed maniacally. "Yes! Tremble before my tickle powers!"

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek!! Donnie!! Help me!!"

"I'll save you, Zibby!" Donatello tackled Mikey off of Tara and the two began playfully wrestling around on the floor.

Casey and Raph threw back their heads and guffawed while Kirby held her sides as she laughed.

Now recovered from her peals of laughter, Tara jumped to her feet and began cheering her turtle on, waving two napkins around as though they were pom-poms. "Donnie, Donnie, he's my man! If he can't do it, no one can! Yay, Donnie!"

Splinter gave a small role of his eyes, though he grinned and chuckled softly. "Kids..."

* * *

_...Donnie's room, bedtime..._

"Man...that was an awesome party." Tara pulled her nightshirt on and combed her fingers through her hair. "Remind me to thank Mikey again in the morning for the cake." She smiled and giggled. "That cake was so chocolaty...wow..."

Donnie smiled and chuckled. "Well, he knows how much you love chocolate," he said as he removed his pads and bandanna. He kept his back to Tara as he slowly opened the top drawer of his beat-up dresser, pulled out a small, velvet box and simply stared at it as he held it in his palm.

"McGonnie? You okay?"

"Here, Zibby," Donnie said with a soft smile as he turned and handed Tara the box. "I got this for you."

Tara stared at the small box as she took it in her hand. "Donnie, you didn't have to. You know I don't need anything..."

Donnie smiled gently. "I wanted to. You're my everything, Tara...you deserve presents and nice things. I just wish I could give them to you more often..."

"Donnie..."

"Please...just open it," he said softly.

Sighing softly, Tara opened the small, velvet box, expecting to find maybe a pair of earrings. Her eyes widened in surprise when she instead found a simple band of white gold with a small cut-out on the top in the shape of a heart. "Donnie..."

"Look on the inside," Donnie said with a sweet, hopeful smile.

Tara took the ring out of the box and turned it so she could see the inside of the band. There on the inside, was engraved the same word that was engraved on the inside of Donnie's locket.

'Always'.

Tara felt tears start welling up in her eyes.

"It's a promise ring. I wanted to get you a platinum one...but I couldn't save up enough in time," Donnie said softly. "I'm just sorry I couldn't get you a diamond like you deserve..."

Tara smiled sweetly before launching herself at the brainy turtle and throwing her arms around his neck. "Oh, Donnie!" She kissed her turtle tenderly. "It's perfect. I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world."

Donnie wrapped his arms around Tara and held her close. "Do you really like it?" he asked nervously.

Tara smiled and gently caressed her turtle's cheek. "I love it...almost as much as I love you. I'll never take it off." She tenderly kissed him again as she took the ring out of the box and started putting it on her left ring finger.

"Can I do it?" Donnie asked softly.

The small red head smiled and nodded. "Yes." She kissed her turtle as he slipped the ring onto her finger. "I love you."

Donnie rested his forehead against Tara's. "And I love you...and I promise to love you for the rest of my life."

Tara slowly turned the ring on her finger. "How did you manage to get this? This is why you've been working all those extra double-shifts, isn't it?"

Donnie smiled sheepishly. "Yeah."

Tara sighed softly and affectionately cupped her turtle's face in her hands. "Donnie, I love you. I love this ring...and I love your efforts, really I do...but please, no more jewelry. I don't want you killing yourself over getting me a gift."

"But--"

Tara lightly kissed the brainy turtle to silence him. "This is the only piece of jewelery I'll ever really need."

"But you deserve so much more..."

Tara smiled softly. "But I don't want more."

Donnie's gentle eyes gazed into his girl's. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

The brainy turtle sighed softly. "Okay...I promise. No more jewelry."

Tara kissed Donnie, both as a symbol of sealing the deal and simply because she could. A slow grin then spread over her face. "I've got a surprise for you now."

The purple-clad turtle blinked in surprise. "Oh?"

Tara stepped away and nodded as she slowly pulled her nightshirt off over her head, turned so her back was to Donnie and slowly pulled the right side of her underwear down just enough to reveal the small tattoo high up on her right butt cheek.

Donnie blinked and his jaw dropped open. At first he could not believe Tara had gotten a tattoo...that she had willingly marked up her beautiful and perfect body. But then, the brainy turtle took a closer look, and he felt the lecture that had been building up inside of him die in his throat. The tattoo was of a green turtle with a long length of purple ribbon draped loosely around it's neck and trailing gracefully over the back of its shell. Donnie felt his heart flutter.

Tara looked over her shoulder at the brainy turtle. "Do you like it?" she asked softly.

Donnie nodded slowly. "Yeah. At first I didn't, but now...now that I've taken a closer look at it, I love it." He smiled. "When did you get it done?"

"Today after school."

"Did it hurt?"

"A little, but it's better now...just as long as you don't spank me," she said with a giggle and playful wink.

Donnie blushed as deeply as his green coloring would allow. "Why did you put it there? You afraid of what April would say?"

Tara shook her head and smiled sweetly at her turtle. "No. I put it there because you're the only one who gets to see it."

He was the only one allowed to see the tattoo. Him and no one else. Donnie felt something stir within him at Tara's words and he could not stop himself from slowly tracing a finger around the tattoo with a feather light caress. A soft, growling chur escaped his throat as Tara shivered under his touch, and Donnie gently gripped his girl's enticing hips...pressing her back against his plastron as he nuzzled her neck. "Tara...I don't think I can wait anymore..."

"That's okay..." Tara shivered at the slight growl in Donnie's voice, and she slowly untangled herself from his strong arms and walked to the bed. Looking over her shoulder at the brainy turtle, the small red head smiled coyly as she slipped her panties down her hips and kicked them off. "Neither can I," Tara said as she climbed onto the bed and held her arms out to her turtle. "I want you, Donnie," she said softly.

It took all of Donnie's self-control not to leap onto the bed. Instead, he strode over and climbed onto the bed, settling himself beside Tara. "I'm nervous," he said softly. It was the truth. Despite the growing desire and almost primal need to make Tara his...now that the moment had come...Donnie felt terrified that he would do something wrong.

Tara smiled and lightly kissed Donnie before slowly laying down on her back and gazing up at him. "It's okay, sweetheart...so am I," she admitted softly.

Donnie smiled gently as he shifted and moved so he was laying beside his love. He captured her lips in a long, slow kiss as his hands slowly caressed all the curves and sensitive spots on Tara's body that he knew so well, churring in delight when his efforts were rewarded with shivers and soft moans of pleasure. As much as Donnie wanted to take her right then, he wanted to be sure Tara was ready for him, and it was with that thought in mind that the brainy turtle slipped a hand between his lover's legs as he kissed and nibbled his way down her neck and over her collar bone--growling in triumph at the soft, pleasured whimpers that escaped Tara's lips...

* * *

_...Raph's room..._

"I really liked watchin' ya dance earlier..." There was a soft growl to Raph's voice as he came up behind Kirby and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

Kirby's cheeks warmed a little and she put her arms over Raph's as she leaned back into his body. "Really?"

"Oh, yeah...the way you moved...God, it was sexy." He lightly nuzzled his girl's neck. "Jus' like you." He churred softly and small shivers rushed through his body as he breathed in Kirby's scent. "You smell so good..."

Something quivered deep inside the delicate brunette and she moaned softly as Raph's hands slowly moved down her hips. "Raph..." Suddenly, Raph's hands were gone, leaving Kirby feeling bereft. She turned to face her turtle with questioning eyes. "Raph? What's wrong?"

Raph's breathing was slow and heavy, as though he were trying to keep himself under control. "Maybe...maybe you should sleep in Tara's room tonight."

"Why? Did I do something wrong?" Kirby asked softly.

Raph shook his head, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "No. God, no...it's just..."

"What? Raph, you can tell me..."

Raph sighed and took a few steps back...putting some distance between Kirby and himself. "Tonight...I dunno what it is, but...I don't think I'll be able to keep my hands to myself...I...I don't know if I'll be able to keep it in my shell..."

"Oh...I see."

"I don't wanna pressure ya. I know you probably associate sex with somethin' bad, but...that doesn't change how I feel...I really care about ya, Kirby...a lot. I don't want ya to think I jus' wanna get in your pants, 'cause I don't...but..." Raph groaned and punched the punching bag he kept in his room. "Sorry...in case ya hadn't noticed, I suck at talkin' 'bout these kinda things..."

Kirby looked down at her hands. Raph was telling her that he wanted her...and he was giving her the chance to walk away. The deilicate brunette's heart swelled with the knowledge that her turtle was giving her the choice that she never had before.

It was at that moment that Kirby knew she loved him.

"Raph?" Kirby's voice was soft as she raised her eyes to the red-clad turtle.

"Yeah, K?"

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Kirby...I--"

Kirby closed the distance between Raph and herself and gazed up at him as she rested her hands on his shoulders. "I love you," she said softly.

Raph's eyes widened a little. He could not believe what he had just heard. "You love me?" he asked softly as his arms slowly slid around Kirby's waist.

Kirby nodded slowly, a soft smile playing on her lips. "Yes."

Raph smiled as he held his girl close. His amber eyes were gentle as they gazed into Kirby's doe eyes. "I love you too, K."

Kirby's smile grew and her heart was like a humming bird in her chest as she pressed herself against Raph's plastron and kissed him, breaking the kiss just long enough to help Raph slide her nightshirt off over her head. Upon having her lips captured again in a deep kiss, Kirby moaned softly and shivered in pleasure when Raph gently cupped her breasts in his large hands, caressing them with reverence.

"You sure 'bout this, K?" Raph asked softly, with an underlying growl of arousal.

Kirby smiled lovingly up at her lover and kissed him tenderly. "Yes, my prince," she whispered against his mouth. "Show me how it's supposed to be."

Raph smiled and lifted Kirby into his arms, carrying her bridal style to the bed and gently laying her down. "With pleasure, my princess."

* * *

_...Donnie's room..._

Tara writhed in pleasure...whimpering, moaning and crying out from Donnie's attentions. He was driving her crazy! His fingers, his mouth...his tongue all caressing, stroking and teasing her most sensitive of regions...it all felt so good! It always felt good whenever Donnie did this, but this time...this time the mild-mannered turtle was relentless in his attentions...pushing Tara over the edge time and time again.

Tara's every nerve was on fire and her body was like jelly as it trembled from the raw intensity of the pleasure she was feeling. Words failed her. She could not escape...every one of her attempts to wriggle away were thwarted as Donnie's powerful hands gently but insistently tightened their grip on her hips--holding Tara captive to the merciless yet delicious onslaught of his skilled tongue.

Finally, she could not take it anymore.

"Donnie..." Tara's attempt at getting Donnie's attention was cut short as her eyes widened and her back arched as yet another wave of pleasure washed over her. "Donnie! You're...oh God, you're going to kill me!"

Donnie raised his head with deliberate slowness, and he gave Tara a slow smile upon seeing her flushed, glowing face. "But what a way to go," he said with a soft, aroused growl. He could still taste her on his tongue. The scent of her arousal hung in his nostrils like a delicious perfume, and as he slowly kissed his way up Tara's body, he could not stop his hard length from escaping its confines, sighing with relief at its liberation. "I wanted to be sure you were ready for me...I don't want to hurt you, Zibby..." He supported his weight on his elbows as he gazed down at her with eyes filled with the deepest love, shuddering in delight as his length brushed against Tara's soft skin. "Books say that the first time hurts for a girl...I don't want you to hurt..."

Tara wrapped her arms around Donnie's neck and kissed him tenderly, her heart melting with the knowledge that her turtle had ignored his own needs to ensure her comfort. She did not think it was possible, but at that moment, Tara fell even more in love with him. "Trust me," she whispered as she spread her legs wide for Donnie. "I'm ready for you."

Donnie smiled tenderly as he positioned himself. "I love you, Tara."

Tara smiled up at her turtle, her eyes filled with love and trust as she urged her turtle onwards. "And I love you, Donnie...my lifemate..."

* * *

_...Raph's room..._

Kirby wanted to cry. The tender reverence with which Raphael kissed, licked, nuzzled, caressed and suckled her body was beyond anything the delicate brunette had ever experienced. There was not one inch of her body that had not been subjected to Raph's loving attentions...and when he had gotten between her legs and shrugged her knees onto those strong shoulders of his, all rational thought escaped Kirby's mind as Raph's tongue explored her inner-most core.

The soft, whimpering moans of pleasure that escaped Kirby's lips were music to Raphael's ears, and he answered them with growling churs of triumph at the fact that he was the one coaxing those sounds from her. It was all so heady...the sound of Kirby's voice, the feel of her skin, her taste...and oh, God her scent! Raph could smell how aroused his lover was, and it was more intoxicating than any alcoholic beverage. It was addicting, and the red-clad turtle could not get enough of it. This was nothing like his stash of videos.

It was better.

As Kirby's body shuddered yet again as another wave of release washed over her, Raph lifted his head and grinned up at her as he kissed his way back up her body, stopping when he reached her breasts. How he loved those breasts. They were perfect...soft and round...and Raph could not resist gently suckling one pert nipple into his mouth, churring at the gasp of pleasure that escaped Kirby's lips. Unable to keep his hard length tucked away any longer, Raph relaxed his muscles and allowed it to slip free. He sighed softly in relief as he released Kirby's nipple and kissed his way back up to her mouth, capturing her sweet lips in a deep kiss.

When he attempted to moved so he was on his back and Kirby on top, Raph was surprised when he was met with resistance in the form of his lover's arm tightly wrapping around him to hold him in place. Breaking the kiss, he gazed down into Kirby's face, his eyes searching hers for answers as he inwardly wondered if she was having second thoughts. "What is it?"

Kirby smiled softly up at Raph, her hands lovingly caressing his face. "Stay on top," she whispered softly.

Raph blinked in obvious surprise. "You sure, babe?"

Kirby nodded slowly. "Yes...that was my past...it can't hurt me anymore. But you...you're my present and my future. I want us to have a fresh start."

Raph felt his breath catch in his throat. The depth of trust Kirby was showing him moved him to no end, and despite his aching physical need, he could not stop himself from capturing his lover's sweet lips in a slow kiss as he positioned himself. "I love you, Kirby," he whispered against her lips.

Kirby smiled, shivering in anticipation as she felt the tip of Raph's hardness pressing against her. "And I love you, Raph."


	29. Chapter 28: More Birthday Fun

Thank you everyone who's been reading and reviewing my fic thus far! XD

Disclaimer: None of the cannon characters in my fic belong to me. I do however own Tara, Kirby and Samantha. Anna belongs to fellow FF/net member, Second Daughter of Eve.

* * *

**Chapter 28: More Birthday Fun**

* * *

_...Next morning, Donnie's room..._

Tara slowly awoke nestled in the warmth of Donnie's arms. She was deliciously sore from the previous night, and she smiled at the memory as her hands lightly caressed the strong arms wrapped around her from behind. Their first time had been quick and a little awkward...much like their first kiss. They had both been virgins after all...young and inexperienced virgins...but very much in love. Their second and third times had been better...much better. Donnie was a wonderful lover...attentive and very giving...

And very much awake.

Tara smiled, a soft sigh escaping her lips as Donnie slowly kissed and nuzzled the back of her neck. "Mornin' darlin'."

Donnie sighed softly as he loosened his arms just enough for Tara to turn around to face him. "Morning, Zibby." He smiled sweetly at his lover as he tenderly caressed her face. He never got tired of waking up beside her and seeing her first thing in the morning. There was something inherently sexy about the way Tara looked when she first woke up...the way her southern drawl was thicker than usual, how her hair was mussed up from the carelessness of sleep. "How'd you sleep?"

Tara smiled lazily and eskimo kissed her lover. "Wonderful...you?"

"The best I've ever slept in my life." Donnie's smile widened. "Last night was..."

"Amazing," Tara said, her smile growing.

"Totally," Donnie said with a nod. He tenderly kissed Tara's forehead. "It was everything I thought it would be and more." His smile faltered as he became more serious. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Tara sighed softly. "A little at first...but it didn't last long, I promise," she said reassuringly upon seeing Donnie look abashed. "Donnie, it was my first time..." She blushed a little. "And you're big. It was bound to hurt a little even with all your foreplay."

"I know, but still..."

"Hey," Tara said gently. "Think of it like this...if I was really hurting, I wouldn't have kept asking for more, now would I?" she asked with a giggle and a wink.

The corners of Donnie's mouth turned up in a small smile. "No...I guess you wouldn't have." He tenderly kissed Tara's lips. "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

Donnie was silent for several moments, simply basking in the moment...breathing in the combined scents of their lovemaking that still hung in the air. He shuddered at that. Their mingled scents was the most arousing scent he had ever smelled. It made him want to take Tara again. However, that thought brought his desires to a screeching halt when he remembered the conversation he had with Raph a few months ago. "Um...Tara?"

"Yes?"

The brainy turtle could feel himself blushing. "Um...do you think it would be possible for you to um..." His cheeks were on fire.

"Donnie, what is it?" Tara's eyes were filled with worry as she searched her lover's face.

Donnie took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Do you think you could get on some kind of birth control? I mean..." He sighed. "What I mean to say is...I don't know if I can get you pregnant or not. I mean, since we're two different species, I have no idea if it's possible...even though my brothers and I underwent changes during the mutation...it may be possible, but then again I may not be...either way, I'd rather be safe than sorry. I...I mean, I'm not saying that I don't want kids...if it's in fact possible, but...what I am saying is--" He stopped talking when Tara gently placed a hand over his mouth.

"Donnie, I understand where you're coming from...and I understand where you're going with your point," she said with an amused smile as she removed her hand.

"It's a good thing you speak 'Donnie' then, huh?" he asked sheepishly.

Tara giggled softly. "Yes it is, McGonnie." She cleared her throat. "Anyway, I understand your point, and I'll see what I can do. If it's possible for us to have kids, then we'll try in a few years and see what happens."

Donnie smiled softly. "Are you saying you'd want some?"

"Of course I would. Just not now. I don't think I'm ready for 3 a.m. feedings yet," she said with a small grin.

"Fair enough," the brainy turtle said with a light kiss.

"So..." Tara started softly. "Do you think it could happen?"

Donnie sighed softly. "I have no idea. On the one hand, there's our difference in species...but on the other hand there's Darwinism."

Tara nodded in understanding. "Right...survival of the species. to quote Ian Malcome, 'life finds a way'."

Donnie smiled broadly and chuckled. "That's exactly what I told Raph three months ago when I had this discussion with him."

Tara smiled happily. "Well, you know what they say...great minds think alike." She blinked. "Wait a minute...you talked science with Raph, and he actually listened?"

Donnie smiled and nodded. "Yep."

"Wow...wonders never cease."

"Very true."

"All right, I'll see if I can swing by a family planning clinic today while Kirby and I are on our way to meet up with Sammy and Anna." Tara blinked. "Hopefully Aunt April won't find out..."

Donnie's eyes widened. "Oh, God...April and Casey are going to kill me if they find out about this..."

"Ah...but who's going to tell them?" Tara grinned and raised an eyebrow. "Not me."

Donnie grinned. "Me neither.

Tara giggled softly. "Besides, you never know...they might surprise us."

"Maybe...but just to be safe, let's keep this quiet for now."

"Okay," Tara said with a smile. "I can do that."

Donnie's eyes suddenly widened. "Oh, no..."

"What? What's wrong?"

"Tara...what if it is possible, and last night...? Oh, God, how could I be so careless?!"

Tara tried not to giggle as she gently caressed Donnie's face and smiled reassuringly. "McGonnie, trust me it's okay. Even if it is possible, nothing could've happened last night."

"What do you mean?"

Tara blushed softly. "The timing isn't right...cycle-wise."

Realization dawned on Donnie's face followed by relief.

Tara giggled as she snuggled her turtle. "Don't worry, McGonnie...if anything had happened, I'd protect you from my Aunt April."

Donnie chuckled softly. "Good to know."

* * *

_...Raph's room..._

Kirby sighed contentedly, her hands lovingly caressing Raph's head as he nuzzled her stomach. She smiled as she slowly opened her eyes. "Morning, handsome," she said softly.

Raph's arms tightened around Kirby's waist and he lightly kissed his lover's belly button before resting his chin on her stomach and smiling up at her. "Mornin', beautiful." He sighed softly. "I love wakin' up next ta you...seein' your beautiful face firs' thing..."

Kirby blushed, her heart fluttering as she smiled. "You're so sweet, Raphie."

Raphael smirked. Normally, he hated the nickname 'Raphie'. When he and his brothers were younger, they had used that name to tease him...or when they, usually Mikey, wanted something. Yet now, hearing the nickname on Kirby's voice...spoken with the deepest affection, Raph did not mind being called by it. In fact...he found that he actually liked it. "Yeah...but only to you, Special K," he said as he moved up and lightly kissed his girl's lips...his arms remaining around Kirby's slim waist as he held her close.

Kirby giggled softly. "'Special K'?"

Raph grinned. "Yeah...you're my Special K."

Kirby giggled again and lightly kissed Raph's cheek. "Okay, fair enough." As she snuggled her lover without a care in the world, the delicate brunette found she had never felt happier than she did at that precise moment.

"So uh...last night. I didn't hurt ya or nothin', did I?" He searched Kirby's face, his amber eyes filled with worry."

Kirby smiled gently. Raph was bigger than she was used to and her inner walls had been stretched to accommodate her lover's size. It had hurt a little, but it had not been unpleasant. There had been no force. No domination. Raph had not fucked her...he had made love to her. He had treated Kirby as though she were a virgin...acting with such gentle tenderness that Kirby had hardly noticed the brief moment of discomfort. "No, my prince," she said as she tenderly cupped Raph's face in her hands. "You were wonderful."

Raph felt his cheeks warm. "Aw, babe..." He hid his face so Kirby could not see his blush...however slight it was.

Kirby giggled and gently tickled Raph's sides. "Awww, Raphie. You're so adorable."

"Pssh, I ain't adorable. I'm a rough n' tumble badass."

Kirby slowly raised a graceful eyebrow. "Not when it's just the two of us, you're not," she said with a playful wink.

Raph grinned. "Yeah, well...don't let the others know. I got a reputation, ya know..."

"I promise," Kirby said with a smile.

"Good." Raph kissed Kirby's soft lips before he nuzzled her hair. "So whatcha girls gonna do today?"

"Sammy and Anna are going to surprise Tara with lunch, a day at the spa and then head back to their place for a slumber party."

Raph grinned. "Oooo, fancy. You gonna get a massage?"

Kirby sighed softly. "Probably not...or if I do, then maybe just a foot massage. I don't like showing my scars anymore than I have to...besides, if anyone needs a full body massage, it's Tara. Poor thing...she drinks Monsters like they're water. I get twitchy just looking at her."

Raph sighed. "I told her she didn't have to keep patrollin' with me once school started back up again, but...well, you know."

Kirby smiled. "You two are a team. She's just watching out for you...she's got your back the same way you've got hers."

Raph grinned. "Yeah...she's a great partner. I hate to lose her once Leo gets back, but once we start patrolling again, she won't need to anymore."

"That's good...if her exhaustion doesn't kill her, lying to Donnie will."

"Yeah...poor kid."

The thought of Tara and Donnie brought an idea to Kirby's mind, and it was with a casual tone and a secretive smile that Kirby posed a question to her turtle. "Raphie?"

"Yeah, Special K?"

"What're your feelings on tattoos?"

* * *

_...Elizabeth Arden's Red Door Spa..._

"No, way...you and Tara got matching tattoos?" Samantha's eyes were wide as she stared at the tattoo on Kirby's hip.

Kirby smiled and nodded as she closed her robe. "Yep...she got hers yesterday and it was just so cute, I just had to get one like it." Like her friend, Kirby had gotten her tattoo in a place that only Raph would be able to see.

"It is adorable," Anna said with a smile. "But why turtles?"

It was at that time that all three girls were beckoned to approach the mani/pedi area, each taking a seat in the comfortable chairs. Within moments, they were being fussed over by several woman applying soothing masks to their faces as their hands and feet were dipped in warm soapy water in preparation for their manicure and pedicures.

Kirby shrugged and smiled. "Because they're cute. Tara's is exactly the same except hers has a purple ribbon...she actually designed this tattoo herself."

"Very impressive," Anna said with a smile as she made herself more comfortable in her chair, sighing in contentment. While she would never admit it, Anna loved being pampered.

"Maybe I should get one of those," Samantha mused softly.

Kirby giggled and smiled secretly.

Anna opened her eyes only to roll them at her sister before closing them again. "What, one isn't enough for you?"

Samantha heaved a sigh. "For your information, tattoos happen to be a form of self-expression. Kirby and Tara obviously get it, why can't you?"

Anna grinned and stuck her her tongue out at her sister.

Kirby giggled. "Girls, am I going to have to separate you two?"

Samantha grinned and giggled. "No," she said after drawing one of her hands out of the warm sopy water bowls and flicking some of the water on her fingers at her sister. "Nope, I'm good."

Anna simply rolled her eyes. "Hey...speaking of Tara, where is she? Shouldn't she be done with her massage by now?"

"That's actually a really good question," Kirby said as she looked around.

Almost as if on queue, the young woman who had taken Tara off for her massage approached. "Excuse me," she said with a soft clear of her throat.

"Oh, hi," Samantha said with a smile. "Is everything all right?"

"Well, it's your friend. She--"

Kirby did not give the woman a chance to finish her sentence. Leaping to her feet she slid and padded as fast as she could in the direction the woman had come from. "Tara?!"

Anna was two steps behind Kirby with Samantha not three steps behind her. The three girls were only vaguely aware of the young masseuse hurrying behind them trying to calm them down as they peeked into every massage room they came across.

"There's really no need to worry! You your friend is just--"

Upon reaching the room Tara was in, Kirby, Anna and Samantha screeched to a halt. There, curled up on the massage table with the sheet wrapped around her in a sort of cocoon, was Tara...completely dead to the world in the heaviness of sleep.

Anna and Samantha both giggled softly behind their hands.

Kirby could neither stop the smile from spreading over her face nor the soft 'aaaaawww' from escaping her lips as she watched her tired friend sleep...the stress and caffeine plunges no doubt finally catching up to her.

* * *

_...Samantha & Anna's floor, 7:30 p.m..._

"All I'm saying is that you're so adorable in your sleep, Tara," Samantha said with a small grin.

Tara's cheeks turned pink.

"That must've been some massage," Anna said with a smile.

Tara giggled softly. "Oh, yeah...magic hands."

"You guys sure you're okay with pizza?" Samantha asked. "I've just been craving it lately."

Tara and Kirby exchanged smiles.

"I'm always down for pizza," Tara said.

Kirby nodded. "Me too."

"Cool," Samantha said with a smile as she glanced down at her watch.

"So what's the plan, then?" Tara asked as she bounced lightly on the sofa. "Scary movies? Chick flicks? Board games? I'm up for anything...but I draw the line at food fights."

Kirby and Samantha fell over in fits of mad giggles.

Anna blinked curiously at the pair before turning her gaze to Tara. "Did I miss something?"

Tara grinned and sniggered. "Long story," she said as she cast her eyes around the larger than life living room. "I still can't get over how big this place is..."

The twins and their father made their home in one of the larger apartment buildings that Max Winters owned. It was by far the most expensive and exclusive apartment building owned by Winters Corp., and the family's home consisted of the four top floors of the enormous building. The third floor was reserved for guests, the top floor belonged to their father, Max Winters...leaving the middle floor entirely for the two girls to decorate and fill as they pleased. The fourth floor was the excercise area, complete with different machines, and enough space for Samantha and Anna to practice cheering and fencing. All four floors were connected to each other by way of a private elevator as well as a private stair case, both of which were not accessible to anyone not currently in either of the secluded floors.

There was a study room for the girls to do their homework in, complete with two desks, computers and a complete encyclopedia collection. There was also a kitchen and an informal dining room. The formal dining room was located on the guest floor. All the floors afforded spectacular views of the city and Central Park. The views were lovely during the day, but at night, it looked like treasure twinkling in a chest.

Samantha and Anna each had their own bedrooms, both with enormous walk-in closets and private bathrooms with all the counter space a teenage girl could want. Each bathroom was equipped with a free-standing, steam shower and a whirlpool tub with a flat screen television mounted on the wall so the girls could watch a movie or a program if they were so inclined.

Samantha's room was decorated in yellows, oranges and pinks...all of which reflected her bubbly and friendly personality. The walls were covered posters of her favorite bands with family pictures arranged throughout, and pink daiquiri lights hung from her windows.

Anna's room was done in cool shades of blue and green...meant to remind her of the ocean she so loved. Ever the bookworm, her walls were lined with bookshelves filled with books of every genre, and she had moon and star lights draping down from her windows.

More than ever, Tara's mind was blown at how her two friends could be so down to earth when they were raised in such luxury.

Anna smiled shyly and blushed a little. "We didn't get our own floor until we started high school. Daddy thought it would be good for us to have our own space...so we could have a feeling independence while still being close by."

"Yeah," Samantha said softly. "And that's when we started seeing him less and less," she said with a pout. "That's when he started being more busy than ever. I mean...he's always been busy, but he used to make time for us. Now we're lucky if we catch him in the elevator."

"I'm sorry," Tara said, not quite sure what else to say on the subject.

There was a knock on the door that separated the living room fro the rest of the space and the door opened just enough for the housekeeper's head to peek inside.

"Excuse me, girls but Samantha...the pizza has arrived and so has the entertainment I believe you ordered."

"Thanks, Betty," Samantha said with a smile. "You can go home now, we can take it from here."

Betty smiled. "Good night girls. Have fun," she said as she pulled her head back out.

Tara blinked. "Entertainment?" Her eyes widened and her face became almost as red as her hair. "Sam, you didn't get a stripper did you?!"

Both Kirby and Anna stared at Samantha with eyes as big as saucers.

Samantha doubled over in laughter. "No," she said once she had her laughter under control. "I don't think that's in his job description."

"Then what--"

"Happy birthday from Cowabunga Carl!"

Tara's words died in her throat and her eyes just about popped out of her head when Mikey jumped into the room in full costume.

Kirby's jaw dropped. "Sam, you didn't..." she hissed at her friend.

Samantha looked to her two shocked friends. "What? I know how much you like turtles...and I had to meet him somehow."

Tara and Kirby shared a look of 'oh crap' before looking to Mikey. Tara knew her orange-clad friend well enough to know that the same expression would be on his face beneath the giant head of his costume.

This was going to be a very long night...

* * *

_...Two hours later..._

"Well, I should really get going now," Mikey said as he began edging towards the door. "Happy birthday, birthday girl!"

"Not so fast, Cowabunga Carl," Samantha said as she sidled up to the giant turtle. "Aren't you tired of just passing flirtings whenever we see each other? Come on...why don't you take off your mask?"

Mikey's heart leapt into his throat. On the one hand he was thrilled to see the cute blonde again, now realizing why she looked so familiar. He had seen her in the photos from Tara's Spring Break trip. But on the other hand, he knew there was no way he could take off his mask. It wasn't like with Tara and Kirby. There was no familial acquaintance or a dire circumstance that left him with no other option. Mikey knew he could not willingly expose himself. Not only would he be putting his family at risk, but Leo would kill him when he found out. "I...well...I like to keep a little mystery." As much as he was enjoying being close to Samantha, Mikey kept edging away towards the door.

Samantha latched onto Mikey's arm. "What if my friend, Tara, made it her birthday wish? Won't you do it for the birthday girl?"

Tara floundered for a way to get Mikey out of his current pinch. "Well, I don't really--"

"Oh, please," Samantha said with a puppy-dog expression that rivled Mikey's. "Please, please, please?"

Try as he might, Mikey could not surpress the small shivers from rushing through him as Samantha hugged his arm. "You're cute," he managed with a chuckle. "But I really should get going."

"Sammy," Tara tried again.

But Samantha was not to be deterred. While not a spoiled brat per say, she was still a girl who was used to getting what she wanted. "Do you have a girlfriend?" Samantha asked Mikey suddenly.

The question caught Mikey completely off guard and it took him a moment before he answered. "No."

"Then why won't you let me see you?"

"Because--"

"What's your name?" Samantha asked.

"Mikey," he said without even thinking.

"Well, Mikey...wouldn't you like to go out sometime? I'd like to see the face that goes with that cute voice of yours."

"What do we do?!" Kirby hissed in Tara's ear as she pulled her off to the side.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, we better do it fast! Sam's not letting Mikey leave until he takes off the mask..."

"And he won't take it off, I know...I'm at the same party, remember?!"

"We need a distraction."

"Like what? She's on him like white on rice!"

"I'm up for hog-tying her."

Kirby blinked. "You know...somehow I don't see that working."

"Want me to set something on fire?"

"Are you listening to yourself?!"

"It wouldn't be that big of a fire..." Tara said weakly.

It was at that moment that Anna walked back in from the kitchen, a class of iced green tea in her hands. Kirby all but pounced on the girl. "Anna, you've got to do something!" she hissed.

Anna's eyes were wide as she blinked. "What? Why? What's wrong?"

"Sam won't leave him alone," Tara said as she motioned with her towards Samantha and Mikey. "She won't let him leave."

Anna looked over. "Oh, boy. I've seen this before. Don't worry, I'll take care of it," she said with a smile as she took a sip from her glass. "Hey, Sam...is this a stain on your new Jimmy Choos?"

"WHAT?!" Samantha whirled around to face her sister, letting go of Mikey's arm in the process.

"Run Mikey!" Kirby cried.

"Run like the wind!" Tara added.

It took all of one second for Samantha to realize what had happened. "I'll get you guys for that!" she cried as she chased after Mikey's retreating form.

"Crap!" Kirby balled her hands into fists.

"Now what?!" Tara asked Anna.

Anna's eyes were wide. She apparently had not expected this reaction from her sister. "I don't know! She's usually not this desperate!" She chased after her sister with Tara and Kirby hot on her heels. "Samantha, stop this! You're embarrassing yourself!"

Mikey had not counted on Samantha being so fast. By the time he realized he had underestimated her and began putting on a burst of speed, it was too late. Before he could even blink, he felt his costume head being swiftly lifted from his head...


	30. Chapter 29: The Cat's Out of the Bag

Bwahahahahahahahahahahaha!! You guys didn't think I'd just leave you hanging after the last chapter, didja? ;-p

Thank you all you awesome people who have been reading and reviewing my fic! You guys rock! XD

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the cannon characters. I do however own Tara, Kirby, and Samantha. Anna belongs to fellow FF/net member, Second Daughter of Eve.

* * *

**Chapter 29: The Cat's Out of the Bag**

* * *

_...Two seconds later..._

It was like Phantom of the Opera. Everything moved in slow motion as Samantha lifted Mikey's character head from his shoulders. Only instead of turning and rampaging on Samantha, the orange-clad turtle was in a state of complete shock. For the first time in a very long time, Mikey was frozen like a deer in the headlights.

Before Mikey could do anything...before he could think of what to do next, both Tara and Kirby tackled him to the floor and tried to keep him from view to the best of their ability.

"Damn it, Samantha!" Tara's eyes flashed pure gold at her friend. "What's the fuck is wrong with you?!" She covered Mikey's head, which was currently buried in her lap, with her arms. "Are you fucking possessed or something?! Why would you do that?!"

Kirby was lightly brushing her fingertips over Mikey's arms in attempts to calm his panic as she lay over his carapace. Her entire body trembled. How were they going to get out of this? What would this mean to the ones who had become her family?

Samantha and Anna simply stared down at the trio in complete shock.

"Oh...my..." Anna began.

"God..." Samantha finished. She took a step closer. "Is he for real?"

"I'm sorry, Tara," Mikey said softly, his arms tightening around her waist. "I messed up...I'm so sorry."

"Ssshh, it's okay, sweetie," Tara said with as much reassurance as she could muster. "It's not your fault."

Samantha blinked. "Sweetie?"

Anna took a step closer. "You know him?"

Tara sighed softly. There was no other choice but to tell the truth. "Yes. Yes, I know him."

"We both do," Kirby said softly.

"And yes, he's very much for real," Tara added.

"How...?"

"What...?"

Tara sighed and lightly pressed a kiss to the back of Mikey's head before gently shifting him over to Kirby who instantly cradled him to her. The small red head stood and regarded the twins. "I'll tell you...but only if you give me your word that you'll never tell anyone about what you see or hear tonight."

"But--"

"Promise me!"

Both Anna and Samantha jumped at the commanding force in Tara's voice. "We promise," they said in unison.

Tara slowly let out a breath. "Right...first I have to make a call."

"Tara, are you sure?" Kirby asked.

"Yeah," Tara said with a nod. "It'll make it easier." She went into Samantha's room and rifled through her duffel bag until she found her Shell Cell. She hit the button that would put her through to both Donnie and Raph and waited for them to answer. Within moments, the screen was split as both Donnie's and Raph's faces appeared.

"Hey, Zibby."

"'Sup?"

"No time for pleasantries, guys. You have to get over here. We've got a situation here...cat's out of the bag."

* * *

"Don't let Raph kick my tail," Mikey pleaded mournfully.

Kirby smiled gently as she lightly caressed the orange-clad turtle's head. "Don't worry, I won't."

"Who's Raph?" Anna ventured.

"My big brother," Mikey said.

"And my boyfriend," Kirby said softly.

"What?!" Anna and Samantha asked in unison.

"Hey, don't knock it 'till you try it," Tara said as she came back out of Samantha's bedroom.

"Tara? You too?" Samantha asked.

Tara nodded slowly. "With his other brother, Donnie." She stood by Kirby and Mikey, her stance was protective. "They're on their way, by the way."

"There's three of them?"

"Four," Kirby said.

"But Leo, the eldest is out of the country right now."

"He's gonna kill me," Mikey wailed.

"No he won't," Kirby said reassuringly. "It's not like you did this on purpose." It was her turn to glare at Samantha who had the decency to look sheepish.

"They're coming here?" Anna asked.

"Yes," Tara answered. "I thought it would make it easier for you to understand what you've gotten yourself into. They should be here any minute."

"You're actually 'involved' with them?" Samantha asked, still trying to wrap her head around the concept.

"Yes," Tara and Kirby answered together.

"How...how does that even work?" There was an expression of genuine curiosity on Samantha's face.

Anna blushed furiously. "Samantha! That's not really any of your business!"

A tapping at the window kept Tara from responding and she hurried over, sliding the window open and standing back to give Donnie and Raph room to enter. Despite the situation, she managed a small grin. "Good thing you guys aren't afraid of heights," she said softly.

Upon seeing his little brother on the floor, cradled by Kirby, Donnie rushed forward and dropped to his knees beside him, going into immediate doctor mode as he checked him over. Raph strode over, Tara in tow, and stood protectively behind Kirby, arms crossed over his plastron as he silently regarded the twins...sizing them up as he would an opponent.

"Mikey's fine, baby," Tara said softly as she knelt beside Donnie. "He's just a little shaken." Her fingers touched Donnie's hand of their own accord and the purple-clad turtle responded instantly...his large hand gently closing around Tara's.

"Yeah, bro," Mikey said as he sat up. "I'm okay now."

Now free of her charge, Kirby leaned back against Raph, resting against his leg...fully confident that the red-clad turtle would not fall over.

"So that explains the tattoos...the color of the ribbons," Anna said softly as she watched Tara and Kirby with their designated turtles.

"All right, so what's the story here?" Samantha asked as she watched everything with growing fascination...her gaze always coming back to Mikey after roving over everyone else.

Tara looked to Donnie, Kirby, Raph and Mikey before turning to the twins and sighing softly. "It's a long story...you'd better make yourselves comfortable..."

* * *

_...Living room, two hours later..._

Tara and the others had told the twins everything. Not just how the turtles came to be, but how Tara and Kirby had come to be involved with them. They talked about Splinter and how he had trained the brothers as ninjas. They also talked of all the good they had done for the city...and would soon do again. With the exception of details pertaining to their intimate, personal lives, nothing had been held back. The key was to try and make the brothers seem as human as possible...to show the twins that they deserved to live as normal lives as they could without being turned into fodder for the media.

When the five had finished telling their tale, they sat in silence...allowing the twins to process it all.

Donnie, Tara, Raph and Kirby all held their breath. What would all this mean to their family? Would the twins be able to be trusted or would they all have to go deeper into hiding?

Mikey was holding his breath too, but for different reasons. Would Samantha be open to the idea of trying for a relationship? Now that she had seen Tara and Kirby with Donnie and Raph, would she see it as something she could do, or would she be turned off by the whole thing? He was beginning to understand how Donnie felt when he had met Tara face to face for the first time.

After what seemed like an eternity, Samantha slowly untangled herself from the pillow she was hugging on the couch and stood, making her way to Mikey. She contritely looked down at her feet as she stood before him. "I'm sorry for what I did," she said softly. "I didn't mean to hurt you in any way..." Her cheeks turned red. "I just wanted to see what you looked like. You know...to see the face that went with the voice..."

Mikey smiled shyly as he rubbed the back of his head. "It's okay." He grinned. "I know I totally blew you away with my awesome good looks."

Despite Mikey's bravado and good humor, Donnie, Raph and Tara knew him well enough to know it was just a front. In reality, they knew he was scared shitless.

Samantha smiled and raised her face. She and Mikey were exactly the same height. "Well, you're not what I expected, that's for sure. Not that that's a bad thing," she said hurriedly upon seeing Mikey's smile falter around the edges. "I mean you're obviously really sweet and funny...which is a real change from the guys I usually go out with..."

Anna nodded in agreement. "It's true...she usually dates poodles."

Mikey grinned. "So now you're goin' green?"

Tara grinned. "Once you go green, you never go back."

Kirby nodded in agreement. "Totally." She and Tara shared secret smiles and giggled.

Donnie blushed furiously and hid his face in Tara's hair. Raph smirked, though he felt his cheeks warm a little as well.

Samantha glanced at her two friends before turning her attention back to Mikey. "Not to mention, you are pretty cute...and..." she drifted off. "Wow...you've got the bluest eyes I've ever seen," she said as she gazed into those baby-blues.

Mikey chuckled softly. "Careful now...don't drown."

Samantha giggled and gave Mikey's shoulder a gentle, but playful shove. "Why? Wouldn't you save me?"

Mikey grinned. "Maybe..." He gestured to his brothers. "Look where rescuing girls has gotten my bros."

Tara rolled her eyes. "For the last time, I didn't need rescuing. I had everything under control."

Donnie chuckled and affectionately nuzzled Tara's hair. "Keep telling yourself that, Zibby."

Kirby nestled herself in Raph's lap, letting her head fall onto his shoulder. "There's nothing wrong with being rescued," she said with a smile.

Raph grinned smugly, though his hand caressed Kirby's hair gently...affectionately. "Yeah, well...us Hamato brothers have always been good at rescues."

Kirby tilted her head so she could look up at Raph. "I'm glad for that," she said softly with a loving smile.

Raph gave Kirby their special smile as he lightly kissed her lips. "Yeah...me too," he murmured against her lips.

Samantha blinked. "Are those four always so lovey-dovey?"

Mikey chuckled. "Worse." He was promptly rewarded with a barrage of pillows being thrown at him by Tara and Raph.

Anna rolled her eyes but could not help smiling as she watched the two couples. She marveled at how comfortable they were with each other...how they had transcended their obvious differences and come together in genuine love. Keeping their secret was imperative. She could not in good conscience allow their love to be ripped apart. "Your secret is safe with us," she said to Tara and the others. "We won't tell anyone, we promise."

Raph let out a breath he did not realize he had been holding. "Thanks." He visibly relaxed now that he knew his family was safe.

"Anna-banana, I'm hungry," Samantha whined. "Order something!"

Anna blinked at the sudden change of topic before groaning inwardly. She hated that nickname! "Again?!"

"You know I have a high metabolism," Samantha said with a pout. "Come on, please? Order some food!"

Anna sighed inwardly, wondering for the millionth time how Samantha could be the eldest of the two of them. "All right, all right."

Mikey waved a hand and stood. "No worries, girlies. I'll whip something up."

Samantha's eyes widened. "You can cook?"

"Yep!" Mikey smiled proudly.

"He's a wizard in the kitchen," Tara said with a smile.

Donnie nodded. "Of course, he has a great teacher," he said as he kissed his girl's cheek.

"So not only are you a turtle, but you're a dude that cooks? Wow...you really are different from the guys I normally date."

Mikey grinned. "So we're dating?"

Samantha grinned and shrugged. "Why don't we play it by ear and see where things take us? We'll see if there really isn't any going back after going green."

Mikey's grin grew. "Works for me. Which way's the kitchen?"

"That way," Anna said with a point in the right direction, but you'll be wasting your time. There's nothing in there but cereal, milk and other beverages."

"And ice cream," Samantha added. "Lots and lots of ice cream!"

Mikey's jaw dropped as he stared at Anna. "Are you kidding me? How can you have a kitchen and not have food?"

Anna shrugged. "Neither of us cook, so we always order in or go out since there's no point in keeping a cook when we're gone most of the day with school or practice."

"Well, I'll totally have to cook for you guys some time."

Samantha clapped her hands in excitement. "Sweet!"

Anna smiled. "Well, that'll be a nice change around here, but we wouldn't want to bother you."

Mikey smiled and waved his hand. "Don't worry about it. I love cooking."

Samantha latched onto Mikey's arm, hugging it. "What kind of stuff can you cook?"

The orange-clad turtle smiled at the cute blond, his cheeks warming and his heart racing a little from the close contact. "All kinds of things...pizza, lasagna, pot-stickers...I'm still getting the hang of jambalaya..."

"He made fried chicken last night for Tara's birthday," Donnie said.

"It was delicious," Kirby said.

"Yeah," Raph said with a nod.

Samantha's eyes lit up. "Really?! I love fried chicken!"

Mikey's smile grew. "Then I'll definitely have to make it for you one day." He could not help noticing that Samantha's eyes were the exact same shade of green as his skin.

Tara and Kirby shared a secret smile as they watched Samantha and Mikey interacting with each other. They might only be playing things by ear, but there was definitely a connection between them.

Anna sighed softly as she picked up the cordless phone by the chair she was sitting in. "Everywhere is closed except for that pizza place we always order from. Is that okay with everyone?"

Mikey grinned. "Is Schwarzenegger hard to spell?"

* * *

_...Samantha's room, thirty minutes later..._

The pizza was due to arrive at any moment. While Anna and the others had remained chatting in the living room, Samantha and Michelangelo had wandered off together...lost in their own world as they simply talked and got to know each other a little better. Without intending to do so, the pair ended up in Samantha's cheerful bedroom, and the perky blond was only too happy to show the orange-clad turtle her photographs and keepsakes.

"Whoah..." Mikey said as he gazed at a series of photos on one of the walls of Samantha's bedroom. "You snowboard?"

Samantha smiled and nodded. "Yep, It's awesome."

"I'll bet...I've always wanted to try it...that and surfing."

"You know, I've never been surfing before," Samantha mused. "Never got around to it. Maybe that could be something we try together," she said with a smile.

"Forget that I'm a giant turtle?" Mikey asked with a wry grin.

Samantha smiled. "No, but daddy owns an island in the Caribbean."

Mikey's eye ridges shot up and his eyes widened. "Really?"

Samantha nodded. "Yep. It's a private island, so there's no one around. We could all go there during some vacation...take one of daddy's boats so you don't have to ever worry about being seen."

"But...who would drive the boat?"

"Anna," Samantha said without a second thought. "She knows how. She loves the water. She can hold her breath under water for like five minutes. It's freaky!"

Mikey chuckled. "That's not that freaky...I can hold my breath under water for about an hour."

Samantha's eyes practically bugged out of her head. "Really?!"

Mikey laughed. "Yeah...it's a turtle thing. Leo can hold his breath the longest...almost two hours. I think it's because of all his meditation techniques."

"Wow...that's amazing."

Mikey grinned and rubbed the back of his head. "Aw, shucks..."

Samantha sat cross-legged on her bed. "So...is your dad really a giant rat?"

The orange-clad turtle nodded. "Yep. Master Splinter...he's great. You and Anna will have to meet him" he said with a smile as his gaze landed on a picture of the twins and their father. "You and Anna close with your dad?"

"Not really," Samantha said softly. "Well...not anymore. We were when we were younger...but these past few years he's been really distant and uber preoccupied. He moved us down to our own floor and we've hardly seen or spoken to him since."

Mikey sighed softly as sat down on the bed beside Samantha. "I'm sorry."

Samantha shrugged her shoulders. "It's okay...I've gotten used to it. What about you? You and your brothers close with your dad?"

Mikey smiled. "Yeah. Leo's closest to him though...they share a lot of the same interests. Not to mention, Sensei's training Leo to take over for when he..." Mikey left the thought unsaid. He did not like to think about his father no longer being with them.

"Sensei?"

"Yeah...it's Japanese for 'teacher'. It's one of the names we call him."

Samantha smiled. "That's cool. So do you all speak Japanese?"

"Leo and Donnie speak it best outta the four of us."

"Sounds like Anna...she's got a real knack for languages."

"Yeah? What do you have a knack for?"

Samantha grinned. "Making new friends." She took one of Mikey's large hands in both her smaller ones and quietly examined it...running her fingers lightly over the skin that managed to be both smooth and pebbly at the same time.

Mikey smiled. "Well...that's always a good skill," he said softly, his heart fluttering from Samantha's light caress as he gazed at her profile. She had the cutest nose...

"That's what I keep saying," she said as she smiled up at Mikey.

At this close distance, Mikey could see the light freckles sprinkled across Samantha's nose. They were so adorable! He wanted to lightly touch them, but instead settled for tucking a few strands of golden hair behind an ear that was just as cute as Samantha's nose. Everything about Samantha was adorable. Mikey just wanted to eat her up! What if he was to kiss her? They were close enough...he could just lean in and...

"Hey, guys, pizza's here," Anna said as she stuck her head into the room.

"Ack!" Mikey fell backwards off the bed and landed on the back of his shell.

Samantha covered her mouth and giggled. "Aw, poor Mikey-poo." Samantha reached down and helped the orange-clad turtle into a sitting position.

"Thanks, cuteness," Mikey said with a sheepish grin as his cheeks darkened with his blush.

Anna rolled her eyes. "Oy...they've come up with nicknames already..."

"They're doomed!" Tara's voice sounded from the living room.

Samantha giggled and stood, gently pulling Mikey to his feet in the process. "Funny/being doomed doesn't look so bad," she said with a wink.

Mikey grinned, still blushing a little. "I've got no complaints..."


	31. Chapter 30: Turning the Tables

As always many thanks to all you awesome people who have been reading and reviewing my fic! You guys rule! XD

**Warning: **Graphic violence and language. There, you've been warned, lol ;-p For those of you who think Raph's been a little too cuddley, brace yourself for the unleashing of the beast.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the cannon characters in this fic. I do however own Tara, Kirby and Samantha. Anna belongs to fellow FF/net member, Second Daughter of Eve.

* * *

**Chapter 30: Turning the Tables**

* * *

_...Four months later; Kirby's birthday..._

Kirby smiled happily at all the flaggies gathered in front of her as she turned off the portable boom-box. The squad was thirteen strong...quite a change from the previous years, and the biggest the squad had ever been. "Good job today girls. That routine is really coming together. Now remember, there's no school on Monday because of the teacher's conference, so that means no practice. So, have a nice long weekend and we'll see you all on Tuesday."

The girls all waved goodbye as they gathered their things and milled out. Only Tara and Samantha remained behind with the delicate brunette.

"Damn, Tara," Samantha said as she took a sip from her water bottle. "You worked us hard today. What is this, flag practice or Tai Bo?"

Tara grinned and chuckled softly. "What? I thought it would be cool to incorporate some kick-boxing and martial arts into our routines. You know...to really give them that ass-kicking feel."

"That's all well and good, but not everyone's a teenage, crime-fighting vigilante with training up the wazoo." Samantha had made sure the three of them were alone in the gym before uttering those words. "Ass-kicking doesn't come as easy to some of us as it does to you."

"True," Tara said with a small nod of agreement. "But that doesn't mean that you still can't learn a few moves. You never know when they might come in handy."

Samantha giggled and smiled. "But that's what I have Mikey for," she said with a playful wink.

Tara rolled her eyes, though she grinned. "Hey, Anna," she called out with a wave as the taller of the twins entered the gym.

Anna smiled and waved in return as she approached. Normally, she would have been training on the other side of the gym with the fencing club, but because the coach was sick with the flu, practice had been cancelled. In light of that, she had gone to the library to do her homework. "We ready to head out?"

"Will be in a minute," Tara said as she pulled a pair of yoga pants on over her dance shorts.

"You know...this is the first birthday of mine that I'm actually enjoying," Kirby said with a smile as she packed up her gym bag before slipping into her sweatshirt.

"But we're still at school," Samantha said as she dabbed at the back of her neck with a towel. "We haven't even started celebrating yet."

Kirby smiled. "I know, but this morning was the first birthday where I didn't wake up with my dad's hands around my throat...wishing that he would finally finish me off so I could finally be free." She tucked a stray strand of hair that had worked itself free from her ponytail behind her ear. "I woke up this morning warm and safe in Raph's arms, and for the first time in my life...I was really happy to have been born."

Tara smiled softly. "That's good to hear. We've been planning for months to try and make this birthday extra special for you." She smiled. "Even Aunt April and Casey are in on the plan."

Samantha and Anna both nodded as they smiled.

"Mikey's cooking up a feast," Samantha said proudly. "By the way, thanks for working with him on that, Tara...helping him with his practice runs and all that."

Tara gave a small wave of her hand. "No worries."

Kirby smiled as she pulled her friends into a hug. "Thank you guys so much, but you didn't have to go through all that trouble. Just a nice quiet party with my friends and family would've been more than enough."

"And of course plenty of alone time with Raph," Samantha said with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

Kirby blushed madly, though she smiled. "Well, yes...that too."

Tara giggled as she began leading the way out of the gym. "Oh, yes...of course."

"So...what's it like?" Samantha asked. "'Being' with one of them, I mean..."

"You and Mikey haven't yet?" Tara asked.

Samantha shook her head. "No...I think he's a little afraid. I kind of let it slip that Todd and I..."

"Samantha," Anna hissed. "You didn't!"

"What? I thought he had a right to know where I've been and with who. I thought it was the responsible thing to do. But now..."

Realization dawned on Tara's face. "He's afraid he won't live up to your expectations since you have a basis of comparison."

"Oh, the poor baby," Kirby said.

"But my basis of comparison sucks," Samantha whined. "I've only ever done it with Todd...and he was lousy," she grumbled. "It was always all about him...there was hardly any foreplay and in all the three times we did it, I never once had an orgasm. I always had to take care of myself later."

Anna groaned and slowly shook her head. "Okay...I so did no need to hear that. Just promise you'll be careful and use protection when you and Mikey do go all the way."

Samantha rolled her eyes. "I'm already on the pill, you know that."

Tara sighed sympathetically to Samantha's intimacy plight. "Well, if Mikey's anything like Donnie, he'll make sure you get off," she said with a grin. "Many, many times..."

Samantha's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Oh, yeah," Tara said, still grinning.

"Raph's the same way," Kirby said with a smile. "He's really big on foreplay too, is Donnie the same way, Tara?"

Tara nodded, small shivers of delight running through her. "Big time."

"Wow..." Samantha said softly.

Tara nodded. "Wow is right."

Ann blinked. "Why so much?"

Tara and Kirby exchanged glances and smiled, giggling softly.

"What?" the twins asked in unison, both their curiosities piqued.

"Because they're big," Kirby said with a soft blush. "Really big."

Tara nodded. "That, and I think they really get off on it...hearing us...smelling us as we get more and more aroused..." she shivered.

"That's right," Kirby said with a small nod. "They're really big on smell, aren't they? They're always sniffing us...especially when it gets close to that time of the month..."

Tara nodded, her mind at work with theories. "It's an animal thing...scent is a big thing in the animal kingdom. It's how animals can tell if another animal is sick or not...not to mention, it's how males know when females are..." Tara drifted off, partially because she knew she would start rambling if she did not, and partially because both twins were staring at her with dropped jaws and widening eyes. She hurriedly cleared her throat. "It might be a little rocky at first...you know, since it'll be his first time, but you know what they say...practice makes perfect," she said with a giggle.

"Have you two done...anything?" Kirby asked, softly blushing from what she and Tara had just divulged.

"I don't need to hear this," Anna said as she covered her ears.

Samantha rolled her eyes and pulled her sister's hands down. "No, we haven't...just a lot of making out." She smiled. "He's a really good kisser."

"So's Raph," Kirby said with a smile.

"So's Donnie." Tara blinked. "I wonder if Leo is," she mused as she glanced at Anna.

Anna rolled her eyes. "Don't go playing match-maker."

"But aren't you the least bit curious?" Tara asked.

"I'm in no hurry to have a boyfriend," Anna stated firmly.

They had just made it out of the school, and before either Tara or Samantha could say anything, Kirby stopped dead in her tracks. "Oh, crap! I forgot I was supposed to meet Mr. Witt after practice to go over some questions I had about my economics project."

"Want us to wait?" Anna asked.

"No, no, you guys go ahead. I don't know how long I'll be. I don't want you sitting around twiddling your thumbs."

"Are you sure?" Tara asked.

"We don't mind," Samantha added.

Kirby smiled and nodded. "I'm sure. Like I said, I don't know how long I'll be."

"Well, if you're sure..." Anna said.

"Totally," Kirby turned and ran back into the school. "See you later!" she called over her shoulder.

* * *

_...Almost two hours later..._

Kirby stepped out of the school and into the growing dark. She slipped her coat on over her sweatshirt to brave the winter chill and set off on her way. With a smile on her face and a song in her heart, the delicate brunette hurried along down the street, partially because she was excited to meet with her friends and partially because she did not want to be alone on the streets when it got dark.

It was only four days until Valentine's Day, so all store windows were decorated with elaborate displays of hearts, roses, swans and cupids in acknowledgement of the lovers' holiday. They made Kirby think fondly of the ever-approaching night she and Raph would share together. There would be chocolate sauce involved...Kirby would make sure of that. She was bound and determined to explore every inch of Raph's body with her tongue the way the red-clad turtle had done for her on countless occasions. She wanted to become as familiar with her lover's body as he was with hers...to find every pleasure point and every sensitive spot.

Raph had always been the one doing the seducing...his hands and magical tongue teasing, caressing and coaxing until Kirby was brought to a fever pitch of blissful pleasure...only to throw more fuel on the fire as he encased himself in the delicate brunette's inner warmth and claimed her very core as his own. This time, Kirby wanted to be the one who did the seducing...to show Raph just how much he had helped her to grow. She was his...mind, body and soul, and never was Kirby so happy to be possessed.

Shivers of delight rushed through Kirby's body and a familiar warmth pooled deep within her as the memories of all the intimate moments she and Raph had shared played through her mind. Raph was an amazing lover...very passionate in his attentions, and he had been so patient with her...letting her call all the shots regarding what they would do. His patience had paid off. After months of allowing her to call all the shots, the delicate brunette was now perfectly at ease with surrendering herself completely over to her lover in the throes of passion...allowing Raph to have free reign over her, safe in the knowledge that he would never harm her.

Being with Raph and becoming part of his family had helped Kirby in so many ways. She awoke every morning with a smile on her face and a genuine sense of well-being. She had the love of a genuinely good soul and she was surrounded by the familial warmth she had been denied for so long. Everything was right with the world and as it should be.

That is until...

"Happy birthday, Kirby."

Kirby's eyes widened in terror and her blood ran cold as ice, and before she could so much as scream, a hand was clamped over her mouth and she was pulled swiftly into an alley and roughly thrown against the side of the black BMW parked there. She was quickly gagged then turned around to face her attacker.

"You didn't think you could hide from daddy forever, did you?" He pinned Kirby's hands behind her back, almost crushing the delicate bones in his iron, vice-like grip as he pressed her against the trunk of the car grinding his groin into her. He brought his mouth close to her ear. "Daddy will always find you," he whispered before biting her neck.

Kirby's scream was muffled by her gag and tears streamed down her face as she struggled against her father's strength and solid bulk. The feeling of revulsion that she had not felt in months returned in full force when she felt the all-too familiar and unwelcome hardness pressing against her.

Mr. Matthews pulled Kirby away from the car, pressing her tightly against him with one arm while his free hand unlocked the trunk. "Daddy is going to make you sorry for everything you did." He roughly threw Kirby into the trunk, grinning wickedly when he heard her head crack the jack he kept in there. "And if you're not the most fucking sorry little girl in the city, then you'll sure as fuck be the sorest."

Kirby's heart beat a frantic tattoo of terror in her chest, and as she blacked out from the blow to her head, she was once again enveloped in the cocoon of helplessness that she thought she had finally been freed of.

* * *

_...April's apartment..._

"Um...cuteness, I don't think the cupcakes are ready yet," Mikey said as he peered down at the metal pan Samantha had just taken out of the oven.

"Why not?"

Mikey grinned and grabbed a straw, and stuck it in the center. "Because if they were done, they wouldn't be drinkable," he said with a playful wink.

Though Samantha pouted, she giggled and gave Mikey a gentle shove. "You bully."

"Bully? Moi?!" Mikey adopted a shocked and wounded expression before breaking out into a grin and pulling the straw out of the cupcake.

"Oui, vou!" Still giggling, Samantha stuck her tongue out at her turtle before placing the tray back into the oven.

Chuckling and smiling, Mikey pulled Samantha into his arms once she had finished closing the oven and affectionately eskimo kissed her before capturing her lips in a light kiss.

Samantha smiled as Mikey broke the kiss and slid her arms around his neck to keep the orange-clad turtle from pulling away. "I was thinking..."

"Yeah?"

"Valentine's Day is coming up...wouldn't it be romantic if that was the night we..." She let her words drift off as she gazed up into Mikey's baby blues.

Mikey visibly gulped. "Y...you sure? I mean...I don't mind waiting..."

Samantha smiled. "I wouldn't be suggesting it if I wasn't sure." She lightly kissed his nose ridge. "Don't be nervous, baby."

"Easy for you to say," Mikey said softly. "You've had sex before."

Samantha sighed. "Yeah, and all three times sucked."

"Really?"

"Like you wouldn't believe," Samantha said with a small nod.

A small smile tugged at the edges of Mikey's mouth. "No way to go but up then, right?"

Samantha smiled. "Exactly."

As Mikey claimed Samantha's lips again, he made a mental note to ask his brothers for pointers. Now that he had a girl of his own, he wanted to keep her happy...the way Tara and Kirby always were.

Meanwhile, in the living room, Raph was pacing like a caged animal. "Where is she?"

Anna looked up from the book of Japanese haikus she was currently reading aloud to Splinter. "I'm sure she's fin Raph," she said reassuringly. "She probably just got held up talking to her teacher. She's been stressing about this project for a week now, she probably just wants to make sure she gets every question answered."

From her perch on Donnie's shoulders, Tara looked down at her watch as she finished taping the remaining end of the banner to the wall. "It has been a while though."

"Tell you what," April said as she grabbed the phone. "I'll call her cell again and see what's up. She didn't pick up the other times...maybe she was in a dead zone...or she just didn't hear it ring."

Tara and Raph exchanged glances. They knew the last part was not true. When she was not in school or any other place where phones were frowned upon, Kirby always had her cell set to both ring and vibrate at the same time, so if she could not hear it, she could at least feel it.

"Still no answer," April said as she hung up the phone. Her eyebrows were slightly drawn together. She was starting to worry.

Casey cleared his throat and strode to the door, grabbing his jacket along the way. "I'll head over to the school and see if I run into her."

"That is a good idea, Casey," Splinter said with an approving nod. He was beginning to feel uneasy at Kirby's prolonged absence.

"I'll be back soon." Within moments Casey was gone, closing the door behind him.

Every instinct Tara's father had instilled and developed in her screamed that something was wrong. She climbed down from Donnie's shoulders, grabbed a hold of his hand and starting pulling her towards her bedroom, motioning with her head for Raph to follow. Once the red-clad turtle had come into the room, Tara closed the door behind him. "Okay...I don't know about you guys, but my Spidey Sense is tingling."

Raph nodded. "Yeah...me too. Somethin's not right. I feel it in my gut."

"Guys, I'm sure everything is fine," Donnie said soothingly.

Tara turned to her turtle, her hazel eyes pleading with him. "Donnie, do me a favor...hop onto my laptop and hack into the GPS on Kirby's phone. Please? Humor us?"

Donnie nodded. "Okay," he said as he sat down at Tara's desk and began his process, not at all distracted when Tara and Raph came to stand behind him and look over his shoulders. "Okay, I'm in...triangulating on her position now." The brainy turtle hit a series of keys and commands. Within moments a small, blinking dot appeared on the map on the screen. "There she is," he said as he pointed to the dot. "Give me a sec to bring up the location." He hit another series of keys and commands.

The map instantly became more detailed as it zoomed in closer to the location and flashed the address on the screen. The blood of all three teens instantly ran cold when they saw the address of the location.

"He's got 'er...that fucking bastard's got 'er." Without another word, Raph flew out Tara's window and swiftly climbed to the roof before taking off at a break-neck pace in the all-too familiar direction...blood in his eyes as a primal rage clawed its way to the surface.

* * *

_...Basement of Kirby's childhood home..._

Kirby crumpled to the dirt floor of the basement as her father sucker punched her in the stomach. She coughed up blood from the force of the blow and she fought to draw air into her lungs. "Daddy...please..."

"You stupid girl. You honestly thought you could leave me? That I wouldn't find you? Don't you know that you're mine?"

Kirby's clothing was violently ripped from her body, the sound of the tearing material echoed in her ears.

"You're mine." Mr. Matthews kicked Kirby so she rolled onto her back. There was already a large, black bruises forming in the places he had punched or kicked her and Kirby's delicate wrists were encircled with long, black bruises in the shapes of his fingers from when he had gripped her so tightly earlier, and there were dark bruises around her neck. "You'll always be mine." He stripped himself of his clothing. "I'm going to have to show you that, won't I, little girl? Again and again until you finally get it through that fucking thick skull of yours." He was crouched over Kirby now...spreading her legs. "You belong to me."

Something deep inside Kirby snapped. His? She belonged to him? Never! Not anymore. He had no claim to her. Her body was not his temple. She was not a horrible person. She had done nothing to deserve this treatment and abuse. Her new family had taught her that. Raph had taught her that. Raph...he was the only one allowed to touch her...to claim her. She was his and his alone. This man pinning her down...this thing from Hell no longer held any sway over her. He had no right to her. Not now...not ever.

"No..." Kirby's voice was hoarse from her windpipe having nearly been crushed.

Mr. Matthews blinked. This was the first time Kirby had ever spoken back to him. "What?"

"Not...yours..."

"What are you talking about, you stupid little whore?"

"Not yours..." Kirby's voice was stronger now, and her soft, doe eyes darkened to an almost pure black...fueled by several years worth of hate and rage she had never before allowed herself to feel. "Never yours...never again!" She jammed a knee up into her father's groin and rolled out from under him, shakily rising to her feet. She had to get the upper hand, and as she watched her father recover from her attack and rise to his feet with his face twisted in rage, Kirby knew she did not have much time. She had to act fast.

"You fucking little bitch. You just bought yourself an extra round of having my cock up your ass." He advanced on Kirby with an evil grin. "And I won't use any lube."

Kirby took a deep breath and let it out slowly as she willed herself to remain calm. "Okay, daddy...you wanna play? Let's play." She spun on her heel and sprinted up the stairs and down the hall to the kitchen...like the very devil was on her heels.

* * *

Tara and Donnie raced across the rooftops after Raph like two bats out of Hell. They had briefly shouted out to April and the others that they were going out to patrol for Kirby, but that was all they had said. They had not even bothered to call the police. What good would it do? If Kirby's father truly had members of the force in his pocket, calling on the NYPD would not do any of them any good.

No...

There was only one option...

Mr. Matthews had to die.

It was the only true way to guarantee Kirby's safety...and it was the only option Raph had in his mind. Kirby's father would not live past this night. The raging turtle would make damn sure of that. Tara and Donnie had jointly decided to not interfere in Raphael's actions. They were going along to help Kirby...to tend to her in whatever way she needed. What the red-clad turtle did was entirely up to him. They would not look on him and they would cast no blame. They would look the other way while Raph exacted his justice on the man who had for so long tormented the woman he loved...and may God have mercy on Mr. Matthews' soul if Raph found Kirby dead.

Upon reaching the destined brownstone, Raph leapt straight down, landing in a crouch in the small alley that separated the house from its neighbor. Donnie and Tara landed beside him, but he did not wait for them. Raph charged down the alley to what could only be the kitchen door.

"Raph, the alarm!" Donnie hissed.

"Fuck the alarm!" The enraged, red-clad turtle broke down the door and was immediately greeted by the sound of agonizing screams of pain. The smell of blood hit him next and the sight of it spattered on the floor and along the walls only spurred him on at a break-neck speed. It was not until he reached the door that led to the basement that it registered in Raph's brain that the screams did not belong to Kirby. Barreling down the stairs, Raph screeched to a halt when he reached the bottom...his eyes widening at what he saw.

"Holy..." Donnie's mouth dropped open as he stopped on the last step.

"Jesus tap-dancing Christ..." Tara stopped half way down the staircase.

Mr. Matthews was tied to the wall--his wrists tied by belts to two beams. His body was covered in blood from the myriad of cuts and gashes. His legs dangled uselessly, and upon taking a second look, Raph could see it was because both his Achilles tendons had been cut. But that was not the worst of the man's injuries...

His penis had been cut off and now lay discarded on the floor, and his groin area was a bloody, butchered mess.

Kirby stood in the center of the blood-spattered room, facing her father and dressed in one of his dress shirts...a chef's knife dripping with blood gripped in one hand.

Mr. Matthews was so desperate for help and reprieve, that he did not even bat an eyelash when he saw the two giant turtles in his basement. "Please...please help me..." His voice was choked with pain and tears streamed down his bloodied face.

"What's the matter, daddy?" Kirby's voice was sweet and almost child-like...making it all the more creepy considering the situation. "Don't you wanna play anymore?" She tilted her head curiously to the side. "Or are you going to be a spoil-sport now that I've cut off your favorite toy?" She took a step closer to the man. "I thought you liked it rough...or is that only when you're the one dishing it out?"

"Please...please you have to help me! She's fucking psychotic!"

"Even a dog...man's best friend can only take so much abuse before turning on its owner," Tara said coldly. "Why should it come as any surprise that Kirby should turn on you after everything you've done to her...everything you've put her through?"

"She's a fucking monster!"

Kirby's eyes narrowed. "A monster that you created!" She lunged, fully intending to stab her father in the heart with the blade in her hands. It was Raph who stopped her by wrapping a strong arm around her waist and pulling her back.

"No," Raph said softly.

Kirby's delicate frame trembled. "He can't stay alive, Raph. Even if he hadn't seen you or Donnie...I can't let him live. I'll never be safe as long as he's alive. I realize that now. No matter where I go...no matter what I do...he'll always find me. You can't let him live!"

"No one said I was going to," Raph said. "All I said was no to you killing him."

"Please...if you let me live, I'll give you anything...anything you want."

"Anything?" Kirby asked. "Can you give me back my life? My childhood? My innocence?!" Tears streamed down Kirby's badly bruised face. "Please, Raph...please let me kill him."

"No."

"He's already taken so much from you, Kirby," Tara said as she placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Don't let him take the last bit of innocence you have left."

Donnie nodded. "Come with Tara and me. Let Raph handle this."

Raph turned Kirby in his arms so she was facing him and gently brushed a few strands of hair from her face. "It'll all be over soon, my princess." He tenderly kissed his lover's forehead. "I'll slay the dragon for you."

Kirby smiled uncertainly up at Raph. "You still love me? You don't think I'm some kind of monster because of what I did?"

Raph smiled gently and tenderly kissed Kirby's lips. "I still love you, and no...I don' think you're a monster."

"Neither of us do," Tara said with a gentle smile.

"I'm actually surprised you didn't do something like this sooner," Donnie said softly as he strode over, gently pulled Kirby away from Raph and into a comforting embrace while Tara carefully took the knife from her.

Tara sighed as her hand closed around the handle of the blade, thankful that she had remembered to put on gloves before leaving the apartment. "Donnie, get Kirby dressed and get her home. I'll take care of the evidence and fingerprints...Kirby, I'll need to know exactly what it was you touched."

Kirby held up her hands. "No need."

For the first time, Tara noticed that her friend was wearing a pair of yellow, dish-washing gloves. She smiled and patted Kirby on the back. "Good thinking." She turned to Raphael. "Raph, whatever you're going to do, do it fast. Who knows how long we've got before the cops start showing up. Even though the alarm didn't go off, dickless over there..." she said with a gesture of her head towards Mr. Matthews, "...made enough noise to wake the dead."

Donnie smiled in relief. "Good thing us turtles don't have fingerprints," he said as he ushered Kirby up the stairs. "Just some clothes, for now," he said. "When we get you back to April's, we'll get you cleaned up."

Tara patted Raph on his arm before turning and trotting up the stairs after Donnie and Kirby. "No need to worry. Since you were wearing gloves, there's nothing to wipe down. It'll just look like some psycho broke in and murdered him," she said, her voice fading as she got further away from the pair in the basement. "We won't even have to dispose of the body..."

Now alone in the basement, Raph grinned a slow, wicked grin. "Looks like it's just you an' me, now..." He strode over until he was only a foot away from the bound man.

"Please...please, I'm begging you...please help me..."

"Yeah...yer beggin' all right. Yer beggin' fer mercy," Raph said with a small nod, his Brooklyn accent thicker now as he allowed his rage to come to the surface. "Jus' like I bet Kirby begged ya fer mercy when you were beatin' 'er like a dog and fuckin' 'er like some whore." There was a snarl to his voice now. "I bet you got off on it, didn't ya?"

"Please..."

"I gotta hand it to the girl though," Raph continued as though Mr. Matthews had said nothing at all. "She did a fuckin' awesome job of fuckin' you up. I didn't think she had it in 'er...bet you didn't think so either. But see...that's one of the things I love about Kirby...an' I do love 'er...she's full of surprises." His grin widened. "I 'specially like how she chopped off yer cock. If Donnie 'an Tara were down here, they'd call it poetic justice, or some other fancy soundin' thing." Raph crossed his arms over his plastron, his stance casual...as though he were having a normal conversation. Only his amber eyes showed the level of rage and hatred he felt towards the man.

"Please...I need...I need to get to...a hospital..." Mr. Matthews was lightheaded and dizzy from the blood loss and shock of his injuries. It was becoming harder for him to form a sentence. "Please..."

"Thing is though," Raph said as though Kirby's father had not spoken. "None of these cuts'll kill ya...least not right away. They're not deep enough, ya see." He shrugged. "Can't really blame Kirby for that though...after all, this was her firs' time. Can't expect her to get it all right." The wicked grin returned as he drew one of his sai...the polished metal glinting in the light. "Don't worry though. This ain't my firs' time." He slowly traced the cold, sharpened tip of the sai down Mr. Mathews' cheek. "I know exactly what I'm doin'."

"Please...please don't..."

"Don't what? Don't do this?" Raph's sai was a shining blur of silver as he swiped it across Mr. Matthews' chest. The skin opened around the deep wound and blood gushed down, and the red-clad turtle did not so much as blink when the man screamed in agony. "Ya know...I really hate people like you. Ya think you can get away with anything jus' 'cause you got money and power." He swiped his sai across the man's belly...deep enough that he could see intestine.

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! Please! Please stop!"

"'Please stop'...ya know, I bet that's what Kirby said to ya all those times..." He held the tip of his sai to Mr. Matthews' throat. "How does it feel, having your cries and pleas ignored? How does it feel to see death staring you in the face...and knowin' there ain't a fuckin' thing you can do about it? Ya see, Mr. Matthews...I love Kirby...she's my life...the one good thing in my Hell of a life. You know what that means? That means I'm gonna protect her with everythin' I've got and do whatever it takes to keep her safe."

"Please...let me live...I'll leave...I'll leave her alone...I promise..."

Raph grinned, his amber eyes glinting dangerously. "I know you will." Without another word, Raph raised his sai and sliced it swiftly across Mr. Matthews' throat--slitting it down to the spinal cord.

"Raph!" Tara called down. "Raph, I hear sirens!"

"Don't worry, bite-size," Raph said with a grin as he tucked his sai into his belt and dashed up the stairs. "I'm all done here.

* * *

...April's Apartment...

"You're kidding me...he found her?" April's eyes were wide with shock and fear. "Oh, God...poor Kirby."

Casey wrapped his arms around April and held her close. "S'okay, babe," he rumbled softly a he gently rubbed April's back. "They found her and brought her back."

"Where is she?" Anna asked.

"Can we see her?" Samantha asked from the circle of Mikey's arms.

"She's in my room," Tara said softly. "We came back through my window and ran a hot bath for her...she was pretty shaken up. Raph's with her, but I don't think we should crowd her right now." All the while she spoke, Tara was debating just how much she should divulge of what had happened.

Donnie nodded, his arm around Tara's waist holding her close. "I agree. I think we should wait until she comes out."

"I think we should call the cops," Anna said. "And have him arrested."

"I agree," Samantha said with an enthusiastic nod. "I mean...there has to be something that can be done now."

Tara exchanged glances with Donnie before letting out a slow breath and shifting her feet a little. "That won't be necessary," she said softly.

"Whaddya mean?" Casey asked.

Tara remained silent. Donnie remained silent beside her.

"Tara?" April prompted. "Donnie?"

Realization dawned on Mikey's face. "Oh, dude..."

"Donatello, my son..." Splinter began from his place on the recliner. "Tara, my daughter...I believe an explanation is in order."

Tara and Donnie exchanged glances again. There was no way out. Instead, they both sighed in unison, bracing themselves for the reactions of their friends and family once they had finished telling the night's tale...

* * *

_...Tara's bathroom..._

The tea candles cast a soft glow about the dimly lit, lilac and vanilla-scented bathroom, creating a calming and soothing atmosphere. Kirby sat in the middle of the tub, hugging her knees to her chest as she stared into the water and tried to relax after the more than troubling night she had endured. Raph knelt beside the tub, sponge in hand as he gently scrubbed and sponged the delicate brunette's back. Neither said a word.

"You okay?" Raph asked softly at last, his worry over Kirby's silence finally getting the better of him.

Kirby angled her head on her knees so she was looking at Raph. "I think so...yeah...I think I am," she said softly with a small smile. "I think that for the first time in my life I'm actually okay." She shifted and turned in the tub, kneeling with her arms resting on the edge as she gazed into Raph's face. "For the first time in my life, I'm truly free..." She reached out with one hand and tenderly caressed her turtle's cheek. "And it's all because of you." She lightly kissed the corner of Raph's wide mouth. "You rescued me."

"Not that you really needed it..."

"Don't ever think that, Raph," Kirby said. "I'll always need you." She kissed him again before resting her forehead against his. "Always, my prince." She was silent for a few moments. "Are you sure you're okay with what you saw...what I did?"

Raph let the sponge fall into the tub and he gently cupped Kirby's delicate face in his large, powerful hands. "Yeah, K...I'm okay with it. Ya did what you had to do." He sighed. "'Though if I had my way, I would've kept ya from doin' any of it."

"You think I'm a monster," Kirby said mournfully.

"No I don't, babe. I just wish I could've gotten there sooner...so you...so I...aw, shit," Raph grumbled as he struggled to find the words to express how he felt, removing his hands from Kirby's face as he sat on the edge of the tub.

Kirby rested her head in Raph's lap. "It's okay, Raphie...take your time. I'm not going anywhere."

Raph sighed, one hand gently caressing Kirby's hair. "It's just...you've had to deal with so much shit in your life, an' you've seen the world at its ugliest...I just...I wanna protect you from anymore ugliness...you get what I'm sayin'?"

Kirby smiled lovingly up at Raph. "Yeah, I do."

The red-clad turtle sighed and gently brushed a few locks of hair from Kirby's face. "I'm sorry your birthday wasn't better..."

"Are you kidding?" Kirby raised her head and moved so she was sitting in Raph's lap, sliding her slender arms around his neck. "This is the best birthday I've ever had." She kissed him tenderly. "And it's all because of you."

Raph gave Kirby the tender smile he reserved only for her as he wrapped his arms around her. "I love you, K..."

Kirby slid her arms around Raph's neck and lightly kissed his jaw. "And I love you, Raphie..."

* * *

**A/N:**Whew! Sorry this chapter took a little longer than my others, but it went through several revisions because I just could not decide which direction to go in with it. I mean, I knew what point I wanted to get to, but I just couldn't decide which fork in the road to take in order to get there, lol. Heh, didn't I tell you guys that Mr. Matthews would get his comeuppance? ;)


	32. Chapter 31: Valentine's Day

Okay...I think after the last chapter we all need something light and fluffy...so that's what this chapter is...light and fluffy with a side of lemony goodness XD I hope you guys enjoy it, and thanks for reading and reviewing! XD

**Warning:** This chapter contains sexual content. There, you've been warned, lol ;-p

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the cannon characters in this fic. I do however own Tara, Kirby, & Samantha. Anna belongs to fellow FF/net member, Second Daughter of Eve.

* * *

**Chapter 31: Valentine's Day**

* * *

"Dudes, I'm totally freaking out!"

Raph rolled his eyes as he watched his baby brother pacing around in front of the T.V. "What for? You're not workin' today."

"No, but--"

"Sit down, will ya? Yer blockin' Jerry Springer."

It was Donnie's turn to roll his eyes. "I don't know how you can watch that stuff," he said from the kitchen as he poured himself another cup of coffee.

"Guys?" Mikey asked meekly.

Raph ignored his baby brother. "What? It helps me remember that other than bein' giant turtles, we're actually pretty normal compared to the rest of the world. I mean, we don't go around bangin; our sisters."

Donnie rolled his eyes and groaned inwardly. "We don't have sisters, Raph."

"Okay, fine...so that instance doesn't apply to us...okay, how 'bout this--"

"Guys!" Mikey cried desperately.

"What?!" Donnie and Raph answered in unison with slight annoyance. Raph was annoyed because Mikey had interrupted his train of thought, and Donnie was annoyed because Mikey's outburst had startled him and almost made him drop his mug.

"I need help!"

"Oh, boy do you need help," Raph said with a smirk.

Donnie rolled his eyes. "What with, Mikey?" he asked as he came to stand behind the couch.

"Well..." Mikey shifted nervously.

"Well?" Donnie prompted before taking a sip of coffee.

"Well...the thing is...well, I..."

Raph groaned. "C'mon, bro. Spit it out!"

"It's Valentine's Day," Mikey stammered.

"So?" Raph and Donnie answered in unison.

"Tonight is supposed to be the night that Sam and me finally..." Mikey face darkened as he blushed. "You know..."

Raph cracked a small smirk. "Awww, ain't that cute? Our little bro is growin' up."

Donnie lightly swatted Raph's shoulder. "Okay, Mikey...so tonight is supposed to be 'the' night and you're feeling nervous, right?"

"You said it, bro," Mikey said with a sigh as he let out a breath he had not realized he had been holding.

"Why are you waiting until now to talk about this?" Donnie asked incredulously.

"Well...with everything that happened a few days ago with Kirby...I didn't know what was going on. I mean, she seemed all fine and dandy, but I didn't know what was going on when we weren't around." Mikey sighed. "I just thought you guys might already have your hands full, so I didn't wanna bother you..."

Raph sighed. "K's fine, Mikey."

"You sure? I mean...it's not like she can go to therapy over what happened."

"True, but she's got Splinter...he's been helpin' her with meditation and talkin' to her when she's havin' problems talkin' to anyone else." Raph smiled proudly. "She's actually doin' better than you might think."

"Besides, Mikey...you're out brother. We'll always have time for you." Donnie gave his little brother a reassuring smile. "Now, what are you nervous about?"

Mikey sighed. "Everything. I mean...how did you guys go about it your first times? Weren't you guys nervous too?"

"Hey, brainiac...maybe we should take this into the lab," Raph suggested as he turned off the T.V. "You know...in case Splinter comes out here."

Mikey blushed furiously. "Good idea!" He sprinted across the lair and into the lab.

Raphael and Donatello exchanged glances before sniggering softly and falling into step beside each other as they followed their orange-clad brother into the lab. Donnie closed the door behind them and settled himself in his chair.

"Well?" Mikey prompted.

Donnie cleared his throat and took another sip of coffee. "Well...Tara and I didn't plan our first time. It just sort of happened. I mean...I wasn't really thinking about it at the time, but then...she showed the little tattoo that she got earlier that day, and it just...it pushed me over the edge. You know...seeing that she had marked herself as mine for all time...I just couldn't hold back any longer." He blushed deeply. "Lucky for me that Tara was receptive...otherwise I might've ended up in traction..."

Raph snorted in laughter. "Yeah...that cute, little half-pint would've totally kicked yer tail."

Mikey blinked. "But...weren't you nervous?"

Donnie nodded. "I was nervous and scared that I'd hurt her."

"An' I was scared shitless I'd do somethin' to freak Kirby out and remind her about...well, you know..."

"But what about how good you'd be? Were you nervous about that?"

"Abso-fucking-lutely," Raph answered. "I knew that it was Kirby's first willing time and I wanted to be sure it was as good for her as I could make it...but my stash of mags and movies could only help so much. I mean...every girl's different when it comes to what gets them off..." It was his turn to blush slightly.

Donnie's blush deepened. "Tara and I were both virgins...we knew the first time wouldn't be perfect."

Raph smirked. "But practice makes perfect."

Mikey sighed. "That's what I'm afraid of..."

"Whaddya mean?" Raph asked. "Sam's done it before?"

Mikey nodded. "Just with one guy, and she said it was horrible all the times they did it, but...what if I'm bad too? I mean, she said there's no way to go but up, but..." He sighed pitifully and shuffled his feet.

"Well...did she say why it was so terrible with the other guy?" Donnie ventured, trying to find a way to help his brother.

"All she said was that he always made it about him...what the Hell does that mean?" Mikey asked, his big, baby-blues pleading with his brothers.

Donnie sighed. "It means that all he did was focus on making himself...you know...reach that special happy place."

"Without doing anything to make sure that Sam got there too," Raph added.

Donnie nodded. "Exactly. A good lover doesn't do that. A good lover makes sure the girl gets there too."

Raph grinned and nodded. "An' trust me...there ain't nothin' sexier than hearin' the whimpers and moans that come out of yer girl's mouth an' knowin' that you're the one makin' her make 'em." There was a slight growl to his voice as he fought to keep his chur from slipping out. Just the memory of Kirby in the throes of passion was enough to get him aroused.

Donnie smiled a slow grin. "Oh yeah..."

Mikey blinked. "But...wouldn't Sam have gotten to that special place anyway since her and the guy were both kind of involved in the whole thing? I mean...that's the way it looks in Raph's stash of movies. It sounds like the girl always gets there..."

Donnie blushed. "Raph, you want to take this one?" He buried his face in his mug.

Raph lightly punched his brainy brother's arm. "Wuss." He sighed as he turned his attention to his baby brother. "Mike...most of the girls in those videos are fakin' it. The real thing sounds way better. You do things right, and you'll have Samantha singin' like a bird"

"Faking what?" Mikey asked.

Both Donnie and Raph groaned and palmed their faces. This was going to take a while...

* * *

_...Victoria's Secret on 5th Ave; after school..._

"Come on girls, let's start wrapping things up in here," Anna said. "You still have hair appointments, remember?"

"Damn it...I can't find anything in orange in my size," Samantha grumbled with a pout. "The closest I can come to is gold."

"I'm sure Mikey will understand," Anna said with a long-suffering roll of her eyes as she looked through the different pieces of lingerie. "I still can't believe I'm helping my sister find something to get laid in."

"Oh, don't such a stick in the mud," Samantha said with a light swat to her sister's arm. "This is fun. Shopping is fun. Besides, this is a special night for me and Mikey."

Anna simply gave a martyred sigh as she kept looking.

"I'd help you if it was you and Leo."

Anna blushed brightly at her sister's words. "Okay first of all, don't visually put me in the sack with someone I haven't even met yet, and secondly do not play match-maker when he gets back."

"But--"

"No buts about it. If when he comes home we hit it off, then we'll take it from there. I don't need you to meddle."

"But I'm you sister...your older sister. It's my job to meddle," Samantha said with a wink.

Anna cracked the smallest of grins. "Oh, give it a rest. You're not that much older than me."

"Every second counts!" Samantha said with a giggle.

Tara laughed. "You guys almost sound like Leo and Raph."

"Oh?" Anna asked with a raised eyebrow.

Tara nodded. "They're always bickering with each other...usually about who takes the lead, but that's what you get when you have two alpha males in a group."

"Leo's the eldest right?" Anna asked curiously.

Tara nodded. "That's the general consensus...not sure by how much though. They honestly don't know either." She lowered her voice. "They don't really remember anything prior to their mutation, but Leo's always been accepted as the eldest, with Raph next in line, followed by Donnie and Mikey."

"And Leo and Raph are both dominant while Donnie and Mikey are both more submissive?" Samantha asked.

"You got it," Tara said with a nod. "I think that's where most of Raph's aggression comes from. Don't get me wrong, he's always sarcastic and on the grouchy side, but it gets really bad when Leo's around. From what Papa Splinter says, Leo had the makings of a leader even when he and his brothers were kids...he's always been more level-headed and global thinking of the four...always putting the good of the group before his own needs, so Papa Splinter trained and molded him to be the leader."

"And Raph, being another alpha, didn't like that too much, I'm guessing," Anna said.

"You ain't just whistling Dixie," Tara said with a small grin. "I think the fact that Leo has also had the closest relationship with Papa Splinter is also a contributing factor."

"They're not going to be ripping into each other every time we see them, are they?"

Tara shrugged. "Honestly, I have no idea...I mean, Raph's been a lot calmer since he and Kirby had gotten together...but he and Leo always seem to bring out the worst in each other. I mean, Leo is a great guy and he can usually take Raph's bullshit, but even he's got his breaking point...especially since Raph knows just what buttons to push."

"Do Mikey and Donnie try to break them up?" Samantha asked curiously.

"Sometimes," Tara said truthfully. "If it's just an argument or a slight squabble, then yeah, they'll break it up...but if it's a full out battle royal, then no. It's like getting between two fighting dogs...they learned that the hard way."

"Wow..." the twins said in unison.

Tara sought to change the subject. "I hear you on the whole color thing, Sammy," she said with a small pout. "In a holiday dominated by red and pink, it's hard to find any other color."

"At least Kirby's not having problems," Samantha said with a chuckle.

"Oh, I am," Kirby said as she came up behind her friends.

"You're kidding me, right?" Samantha asked incredulously.

"No. I mean, yeah...there's plenty of red...but the stuff that's in my size I don't like...and the pieces I do like aren't in my size."

"That does suck," Samantha said with a nod. "Oh, well...at least we spent all afternoon yesterday dress-shopping. That's one less thing we have to worry about."

"If you can call those things that you bought 'dresses," Anna said dryly. "They're practically slips."

Samantha rolled her eyes. "Oh, don't be such a prude."

Anna rolled her eyes before turning to Kirby. "Are you sure you're doing okay?" she asked.

Kirby smiled. "Never better. I feel like this giant weight has been lifted off of me." She selected a few items and held them up to her body as she looked in the mirror. "And I plan to celebrate the lovers' holiday with much enthusiasm," she said with a soft giggle. "Oh, you guys...thanks again so much for letting us celebrate at your place."

Tara nodded enthusiastically. "That's really beyond awesome of you guys."

Samantha smiled. "Don't worry about it. It makes perfect sense to me...April and Casey are going to want their place to themselves, and the lair is hardly a romantic place for us to spend a romantic Valentine's Day with our guys. I had the guest floor all set up with nice little tables for two in the bedrooms. All you have to do is bring the food into the bedrooms from the kitchen and you're good to go for the rest of the night. Each bedroom has its own private bathroom too."

"Just...don't tell us what you do in there," Anna said with a small shudder.

"Where will you be, Anna?" Kirby asked.

"In my room, making no noise and pretending that I don't exist."

Samantha rolled her eyes. "Who are you, Harry Potter? You make it sound like I'm locking you up."

Anna playfully tuck her tongue out at her sister.

* * *

_...Donnie's lab..._

"The key is not to rush," Donnie instructed Mikey. "Not until you've got a good idea on the workings of your girl's body...and until she's gotten used to your size."

Raph nodded in agreement. "Yeah, little brother. Take your time...explore and find out what gets Sammy goin'. Find all those sensitive spots. There's plenty o' time for quickies later."

"You mean, you can't tell me where the sensitive spots are?" Mikey asked helplessly.

Donnie shook his head. "Every girl is different. I mean, they may share the same basic places like nipples and...down there..." he blushed, "...but other than that you'll have to find those oh, so special spots yourself."

"Besides," Raph said with a slow grin. "Findin' them is fun. Yer hands could be searchin' them out while you're down between her legs...eatin' her out..."

"How will I know if I found the sensitive spots?"

Raph grinned. "Oh, trust me...you'll know."

Donnie smiled. "Just listen to her body."

Mikey's eyes widened. "It talks?"

Raph's grin widened. "No...but she will."

* * *

_...Victoria's Secret..._

Tara covered her mouth and giggled at a joke Samantha had made. "Oh, before I forget, Aunt April wants me to thank you guys again for convincing your dad to not send her back to Colombia until after Valentine's Day. I don't know how you did it, but she's really grateful. She may be leaving to go back tomorrow, but it's not until the late afternoon which gives her and Casey some much needed alone time."

After much haggling, negotiating and bribing, Mr. Winters had finally won custody of the final statue he needed. This trip to Colombia would prove blessedly shorter for April than the last one.

Anna smiled. "Don't mention it."

"The poor thing needs a night of Romance," Samantha said with a nod. "Daddy's been running her ragged."

Tara giggled. "She's so excited. Casey surprised her with breakfast in bed this morning,"

"Awww..." Kirby and Samantha said in unison.

"That's sweet," Anna said with a smile.

"Yeah, then tonight they're going out to dinner at The Place."

"Oh, that's supposed to be such a romantic restaurant!" Samantha said with a small girlish squeal as she hopped up and down.

Tara giggled. "Then after that..." She paused. "Actually...I don't want to think about what's going to happen after that," she said with a small shudder.

Anna, Samantha and Kirby all broke into peals of giggles until Samantha caught sight of pieces of lingerie in both her and Tara's colors.

"Tara, look!" the perky blond said as she pointed in the direction of the coveted items that were in the thick of a large group of female shoppers looking for last minute items. "You think they're in our size?"

"One way to find out," the small red head said. "Stand back girls. I'm goin' in!"

"Get 'em, little red!" Kirby called out with mock-ferocity.

"Take no prisoners!" Samantha called with a giggle.

* * *

_...Samantha's room; three hours later..._

After carefully running a hand through her now wavy hair, Samantha fastened a pair of simple, gold hoops to her ears. She slowly turned in front of her full-length mirror and took in her reflection, making sure everything she saw was to her satisfaction. The burnt-orange slip dress she wore added a healthy, glowing warmth to her already sun-kissed skin, and it gracefully hugged her curves. On her feet, she wore delicate, golden sandals with just the hint of a heel. Even though Mikey was not bothered when she wore heels, Samantha tried not to make herself all that much taller than the orange-clad turtle.

Mikey...

He would be there at any moment!

With a final glance at her reflection, Samantha clicked her way into her bathroom and selected the perfume she knew Mikey liked and spritzed herself with it. This simple act did nothing to calm her nerves however. Her stomach was filled with a swarm of butterflies. What if he did not like the dress? What if he did not like her hair? What if...?

"Um...cuteness? You home?"

Samantha squeaked softly when she heard Mikey's voice calling from the living room. "I'll be right out," she called back as she stepped out of the bathroom. Giving herself a final once-over in her mirror, the perky blond made her way out into the large living room, the small heels of her sandals making soft click-clacking noises on the hard floor. "Hey, you," she said with a smile.

Mikey had been standing nervously in the living room, mentally going over his brothers had told him about sex and pleasuring a woman. They had not gone into the intimate details of their own experiences, but they had pointed their brother in the right direction. The rest was all up to him. He thought he had just formulated a plan in his mind when Samantha emerged from her bedroom. Then, his eyes just about fell out of his head and all his thoughts and ideas flew from his head at the sight of the petite blond. "W...w...wow..." He now understood the thrill Raph and Donnie felt whenever Tara and Kirby dressed in their signature colors.

Samantha giggled softly as she slowly turned so Mikey could get a look at all of her. "Do you like it?"

"Totally..." Mikey smiled and there was a slight shyness to his movements as he closed the distance between Samantha and himself. "But I like what's in the dress even more," he said as he slowly slid his arms around the petite blonde's waist and gently pulled her close, trying to calm the butterflies in his stomach. "You're so beautiful," he said softly.

Samantha smiled and slid her arms around Mikey's neck as she pressed herself against his plastron. "You really think so?"

Mikey nodded. "Totally."

The petite blonde's smile grew a fraction of and inch as she stepped back from Mikey, took his large hands in hers and began walking backwards into her bedroom. "Good."

"Um...don't you want to eat first?" Mikey asked nervously as he let Samantha gently pull him over the threshold.

Samantha grinned and giggled as she closed the door behind them. "Why don't we work up an appetite?"

Mikey took a deep breath and let it out slowly...willing himself to calm down so he could remember the things his brothers had told him. Finally relaxing a little, he gave Samantha a smile that was a cross between shy and lazy as some of his confidence returned and he gently pressed her to him before capturing her lips in a slow but passionate kiss. "I'm totally down with that," he murmured softly as he ran his hands through Samantha's hair before sliding them down to cup her perfect butt.

Samantha smiled and slowly licked her lips, her insides quivering with excitement. "Good."

* * *

_...Anna's room..._

Across the living room, Anna peeked through her bedroom door watched the entire scene play out. Sighing softly, she closed her door when Samantha and Mikey retreated into the bedroom. She knew her sister cared for Mikey very much. While it was still relatively early in their relationship, Anna knew that Samantha was well on her way to falling madly in love with the orange-clad turtle the way Tara and Kirby had done with Donnie and Raph.

She could see the attraction...

They were all three beautiful creatures, and all were cute in their own different ways...and those muscles! Anna could see why her sister and friends loved hugging and being held by their turtles. Who would not want to be held by arms like those? And from what Tara and Kirby said, they were incredible and attentive lovers.

Yes, they were green. Yes, they were mutated from a different species, and yes, a 'normal' life would be difficult if not impossible to attain with them...but Anna could not help wondering if any of that really mattered in the end. In her few months of knowing the three brothers, Anna had been able to watch and observe from afar as her sister delved in ever deeper. The three brothers were genuinely good souls with good hearts. They of course had their short-comings...Mikey's bouts of immaturity, Donnie's tendency to get lost in a project and lose track of all else, and Raph's attitude problems...but they had other qualities that more than made up for them. Qualities such as pride, honor, passion, loyalty, protectiveness...they cancelled out the less desirable characteristics.

But that was not all Anna saw...

Anna could see that the three turtles were each attentive to their girl's every need. The love Donnie and Raph felt for their girls was more than apparent...a look, a touch...it was all so subtle, but the small actions spoke volumes. They cherished their girls and treasured every moment they spent with them. They remembered what it was like to not have love, and now that they had it, they took nothing for granted.

If Mikey was anything like his brothers, Anna knew that Samantha could do a lot worse for herself. Although, how would she explain him to their father? The younger twin sighed softly. That could pose a serious problem. What would become of Samantha and Mikey? What would become of their very relationship? It was these thoughts that always managed to float into Anna's mind when she was about to start thinking about Leo...and the possibilities of having a relationship with him. Of course, that was if he would even want her. Leo might come home from his training mission and be completely repulsed by her.

Sighing, Anna stood in front of the full-length mirror in her bedroom. She knew she was not ugly...not with her graceful column of neck, almond-shapes eyes framed by thick lashes, the gentle curve of her jaw line or the upturned pout of her lips. They were the same as her sister's. Other than their eye color, it was their noses that kept them from being identical in their faces. Samantha's nose was shorter and with just enough of an upturn to make it adorable. Anna's nose was long enough to keep her from being cute, instead making her classically beautiful. Her father had once called her an old-fashioned beauty...the type of beauty that artists like John William Waterhouse would have used as a muse.

Yet, despite her classic beauty, Anna could not help feeling worried. What if she was not Leo's type? What if he did not like lithe, leggy blonds? What if he preferred girls with more curves? What if he did not like blue eyes? What if, in keeping true with his affinity and fondness for all things Japanese, he preferred Japanese girls? These were the thoughts that kept motivating Anna to put up fronts of disinterest whenever her sister or friends brought up the possibility of her becoming Leo's girlfriend. These thoughts were at the very heart of her resistance.

Despite her air of quiet confidence, deep down in her heart of hearts...Anna was terrified of having her heart broken.

* * *

_...Raph & Kirby's guest room..._

Raphael thought he was going to die...

From pleasure.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, he gazed down at Kirby...watching her as she lavished attention on his throbbing length with her delicious mouth...and that velvet tongue of hers. Watching his lover wrap her lips around him...enveloping him in the warmth of her mouth while her fingers caressed what she was not able to get inside...it was the most erotic sight Raph had ever seen and it only added to the pleasure the red-clad turtle felt.

It had been a complete surprise. Raph had not expected Kirby to do it. When he had followed her sweet scent into the bedroom and found her waiting for him...sitting on the bed in red heels and a little dress of crushed, red velvet that clung to her graceful curves, Raph had fully intended to rip the clothing from that body he adored so much, and make love to Kirby until neither of them could move. Imagine then, his surprise when Kirby had placed her hands on his plastron to keep him from closing in on her and then hearing her tell him that it was his turn to be seduced.

His interest and curiosity piqued, Raph had sat on the bed as Kirby instructed him to. He could not believe his eyes when Kirby turned put on some music and began doing a slow, sensual strip-tease for him. His jaw had actually dropped when he watched her strip down to a red, lace bra with matching panties and a garter belt that held up a pair of lace-toped thigh high stockings...leaving the heels on the entire time. And just when Raph though Kirby could not get any sexier...she gave him a lap dance. Raph had been so ready to rip those delicate panties off her and plunge into her at that moment...and he knew by the scent that floated into his nose that Kirby would have been ready for him should he have done so.

But Kirby had not finished yet...

With a soft giggle, Kirby had danced teasingly out of Raph's grasp, and upon hearing him growl softly in protest, she had smiled and knelt down in front of him--slowly spreading his legs as she gazed up at him. The red-clad turtle shivered and churred in pleasure as his lover began lightly kissing the sensitive skin of his inner thighs, and when she reached the sensitive skin just beneath his plastron, Raph could stop neither his growl of pleasure nor his length from escaping its confines...

Which put him in his now present position.

"Kirby...ah, God...!" Raph's breaths came in sharp gasps despite being mixed with his deep, growls and churs, and his hands tangled themselves in Kirby's soft, silken hair...beads of sweat forming on his face as he strained not to shove himself to the hilt inside his lover's warm, delicious mouth. He tried to hold back, employing every meditation technique he knew to keep his control...not knowing how Kirby would feel if he came in her mouth. But then, Kirby circled a hand around his tail...caressing it, and not even meditation techniques could help Raph stay in control as his tail wriggled in delight and wrapped around Kirby's hand. Raph's release hit him hard less than a moment later and he roared out his lover's name as he threw his head back, not caring who heard him.

When Raph opened his eyes, he was laying on the back of his shell with Kirby snuggled into him...an arm and leg draped over him.

"How long was I out?" he rasped out, still panting a little.

"Only a few minutes," Kirby said softly with a smile.

Raph's cheeks darkened a little as he blushed. "I uh...I'm sorry for uh...you know...cummin' in your mouth."

Kirby's smile grew and she propped herself up on her elbow. "It's okay, Raphie...I don't mind."

"Really? You sure?"

Kirby smiled softly and lightly kissed Raph's nose ridge. "Why would I mind...it's you..."

Raphael smiled, rolled onto his side so he was facing Kirby and captured her sweet lips in a deep kiss, not caring that he could still taste himself on her. "I love you," he said after breaking the kiss.

"I love you too."

A twinkle entered Raph's eyes and it was with a rakish grin that he rolled so he was on top. "Okay, babe...you had your fun..." He unhooked the garter belt so he could slide those delicate panties off before tossing them aside. "Now it's my turn." After freeing Kirby's breasts from the lacey prison of their bra, Raph nuzzled them...reveling in their silken softness before suckling a nipple into his mouth as one of his hands slid between his lover's legs and gently caressed that oh-so sensitive nub.

Kirby gasped in pleasure and her back arched as her hands caressed Raph's head and shoulders. "What about dinner?" she managed to breath out as her legs automatically opened for her lover.

Raph raised his head and smiled, bringing up the hand that had just been teasing Kirby's most sensitive of regions and sniffed it with relish before slowly licking it clean. "Don't worry, princess...it'll be there later." He pressed a lingering kiss to Kirby's lips before kissing his way down her body, smiling up at her as he shrugged her knees onto his shoulders. "For now...I think I'll have a little snack to hold me over..."

* * *

_...Donnie & Tara's guest room..._

Tara's back arched and she threw her head back, crying out Donnie's name as her body shuddered hard in release. Her arms and legs threatened to give out on her as wave after wave of pleasure washed over her body, and her hands tightly gripped the bed sheets in an effort to keep herself steady, whimpering helplessly in pleasure as Donnie mercilessly hit her inner-most pleasure point over and over again.

Behind his lover, Donnie's hands tightened their grip on Tara's hips, keeping them angled just so as he thrust harder and faster into her. He opened his eyes and looked down, his gaze finding the small, turtle tattoo on Tara's butt cheek. That beautiful sight combined with the musical whimpers escaping Tara's mouth and the delicious feeling of Tara's inner walls tightening around him yet again, pushed the purple-clad turtle over the edge, and within the shadow of a moment, Donnie was spilling himself deep into the small red head's womb as he threw his head back with an inarticulate shout.

Once he was sure he could do so without falling, Donnie lowered himself onto his side, taking Tara with him and hugging her from behind as he nuzzled the back of her neck. "Wow..." he managed softly between pants.

"Wow is right..." Tara answered as she panted. "I take it you liked the dress?"

Donnie blushed deeply. "Actually...I didn't notice..." he said sheepishly.

Tara blinked in surprise. "Then what did it?"

One of Donnie's hands lightly caressed Tara's abdomen. "It's getting close to your time of the month," he murmured softly against his lover's neck. "You know how that scent drives me crazy. Not that your regular scent isn't incredible to me," he said hurriedly. "It's just...I don't know...when I smell you when you're getting close to...it just appeals to something primal inside me and I just can't help myself..."

Tara smiled. "Donnie, it's okay. You don't have to explain yourself."

Donnie smiled and he lightly kissed Tara's neck. "I love you, Zibby."

Tara closed her eyes and sighed contentedly at Donnie's kiss. "And I love you, McGonnie."

Upon seeing the bite mark he had left on Tara's shoulder blade, Donnie blushed deeply and gently nuzzled the mark before kissing it. It was not like the bite mark Mr. Matthews had left on Tara's neck. There was no blood or torn flesh, only defined indentations. Still, Donnie was afraid he may have gotten carried away and hurt his lover. "Sorry about that..."

Tara smiled and giggled softly. "Don't be. I love it when you do that."

"Really?"

"Oh, yeah."

They stayed like that, nestled in each other's arms as a comfortable silence drifted over them. The only sounds were the sounds of their breathing, and of Donnie pressing an occasional kiss to Tara's neck or shoulder.

"I hope Mikey's doing okay," Donnie said at last. "You should've seen him earlier...he looked on the verge of having a panic attack."

"Oh, the poor baby," Tara said with a small smile.

"Yeah...Raph and I had a talk with him though...pointing him in the right direction."

"That was nice of you guys. He'll be fine though...you were. You were better than fine."

Donnie smiled, nuzzling Tara's neck before leaving a slow trail of lingering kisses along her shoulder.

Tara's eyes widened a little. "Again?" She giggled softly. "Going for the record with five?"

"I can't help it," Donnie said with a sheepish smile despite the soft growl to his voice as he gently turned Tara onto her back.

Tara smiled lazily up at her turtle before sitting up and lightly running her tongue over the pulse at his neck, being instantly rewarded with a growling chur. "You're lucky I've got a libido to match yours," she said with a soft giggle as she gently pulled Donnie so he would be on top of her, looking up at him with questioning eyes when she was met with resistance. "What is it?"

Donnie looked in the direction of the bathroom before gazing back down at Tara and grinning. "I don't know about you, but I've always wanted to try it in a hot tub..."

* * *

_...Samantha's room..._

"Mikey...Mikey...!" Samantha's arms and legs were wrapped around the orange-clad turtle, and she moaned and whimpered in genuine pleasure as Mikey thrust into her while he lavished attention on her breasts...suckling one pert nipple as his thumb gently teased the other.

It was their third time, and it was by far the best. The awkwardness was gone, as was any discomfort Samantha had felt during the first and part of the second time as her body adjusted to accommodate Mikey's size. By the middle of their second time, the two young lovers had fallen into a delicious rhythm...their bodies moving perfectly together as one.

When Tara and Kirby had said the turtles were well-endowed, they had not been kidding. Samantha had not really begun to feel nervous about having sex with Mikey until she had seen his length emerge...very green, very hard, and very big. As wet as Mikey had made her during their almost two hours of foreplay, Samantha could not help feeling a little daunted by the orange-clad turtle's size. But Mikey had been so very gentle as he pushed into her...taking his time and letting her gradually become comfortable with having him inside her.

So deliciously stretched as Mikey filled her completely, Samantha could not imagine anything better. It was just like in the romance novels she was always reading. It was heady, it was passionate, and it could not have been more perfect...that is until Mikey angled her hips...

Samantha's eyes widened. "Mikey!" She hurriedly put a pillow over her face to stifle her scream of pleasure as the orange-clad turtle found her g-spot, sending her over the edge.

Mikey smiled and growled a triumphant chur as he carefully gripped the pillow with his teeth and pulled it away, tossing it to the side. "Don't hide that beautiful face from me, baby," he whispered against Samantha's lips before capturing them in a deep, hungry kiss.

Samantha moaned and whimpered into Mikey's mouth her body quivering uncontrollably and her nails clawing at the orange-clad turtle's carapace and shoulders as he continued to mercilessly hit that elusive pleasure point again and again.

Mikey did not know how much longer he could last. Samantha was just so warm, so wet...so tight. It felt so good to be encased so deeply inside of her. But that was not all. The sounds Samantha was making, the way she writhed in ecstasy...the heady scent of her arousal as it combined with his own...not even in his wildest fantasies could Mikey have imagined anything on earth feeling so good, and as Samantha's body shuddered in yet another wave of release, the orange-clad turtle could not hold back any longer. Mikey managed one more thrust before he exploded deep inside of Samantha, smothering his roar of release in their kiss. He carefully rolled onto his side so as not to crush Samantha beneath him and continued holding her close...their kiss gradually becoming less hungry and more tender.

"Oh, my God," Samantha said breathlessly after the kiss broke. "That was...that was...wow..."

Mikey grinned. "That was beyond awesome," he managed between pants.

"Totally," Samantha panted. "Are you sure you've never done this before?"

Mikey blushed a little. "I'm sure...couldn't you tell from our first try?" He averted his eyes a little. "I barely lasted eight minutes..."

Samantha smiled tenderly as her hands gently caressed Mikey's face. "Sweetie, that's okay...that's normal." She smiled conspiringly. "You lasted longer than Todd did on his first time."

Mikey raised his eye ridges. "I did?" A grin tugged at the edges of his mouth.

Samantha nodded. "Yep...he barely made it to two." Her tinkling laughter mingled with Mikey's chuckles and sniggers, and she lightly kissed his nose ridge. "The first try is always a little bumpy...and it wasn't all you, you know. Some of the bumps we hit were all me."

"But I wanted to make it good for you. You know...since your others times sucked."

Samantha giggled softly as she tilted Mikey's face so he was looking at her. "Trust me...sweetie, you did." She blushed softly. "I thought the whole multiple orgasm thing was just a myth."

Mikey chuckled softly as he eskimo kissed his girl. "I'm glad we proved you wrong."

Samantha smiled and lightly kissed her turtle. "Me too." She sighed contentedly, her legs tangled with Mikey's as she nuzzled his neck. "Want to go again in a little bit?" she asked with a twinkle in her eyes. "Maybe after watching a movie in bed while we finish the rest of our dinner?"

Mikey grinned slowly. "I'm totally up for that," he said softly as he nuzzled Samantha's ear.

"Good," Samantha said with a slight shiver.

"Baby?"

"Yeah?

"Happy Valentine's Day," Mikey said with a smile.

Samantha smiled lazily at her lover and kissed him slowly...tenderly. "The best there ever was..."


	33. Chapter 32: Jungle to Jungle

And now...the moment you've all been waiting for!

Many thanks to all my loyal readers who have been reading and reviewing my fic! You guys are AWESOME! XD

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the cannon characters.

* * *

**Chapter 32: Jungle to Jungle**

* * *

_...Colombia; 2 1/2 weeks later..._

Your brothers need you, Leo. They're lost without you...

Those had been April's final words to him. Well...they had been the final words Leonardo had heard before he had slipped away--leaving the red haired relic hunter alone in the caverns he used as his home. He was not worried about her. He knew April would be able to find her way out. Besides, the blue-clad turtle had a lot of thinking to do.

That was almost three weeks ago...and yet, those words still haunted him.

From his perch at the top of a large tree, Leo shook his head as he gazed up at the night sky. It was so clear and the stars were so bright...not like the night sky of New York. There was no smog...no hubbub of a city roiling with life, no angry shouting, no honking of car horns, and no masses of people milling about like swarms of ants as they rushed about on their daily routines. There was simply nature...fresh air. Leo could breathe out here.

Life was simple here in the jungle. Yes, there were drug lords, war lords and other unpleasant people who had to be put in their place when they became too aggressive towards the dwellers of small villages, but things were still less complicated. With his natural camouflage to his surroundings, Leo was able to walk around freely as he had never been able to do back home in New York. He could commune with nature as he always had wanted. The twittering sounds of birds in their nests, the occasional call of a primate...in the year he had been away, they had become the sounds to which he was accustomed to...

Yet all he could hear now were April's words as they drifted through his mind on repeat.

"Lost without me? It can't be that bad. Besides...these people need me more than my brothers do." Yet, even as he muttered these words to himself, Leo could not help wondering if they were the actual truth...or if Leo was simply trying to convince himself they were the truth.

He missed his motley family. Not a day went by where Leo did not think of them...what they were doing...how they all were. What exactly was Raph up to? Was he causing problems? Why would Donnie subject himself to the daily frustration of dealing with computer-illiterate people? Were Donnie and Tara still together? April had not said...then again, Leo had not asked. Above all, he missed Splinter...the time they spent together meditating, their quiet conversations, his lessons...

Leo missed it all.

Yet, he wondered if he was ready to return. He had been sent away to become a better leader...to grow as an individual. He had done that, had he not? Then why did he feel as though something was still missing from his life? That was what irked Leo the most. For all his personal growth, he was unable to determine why he felt there was a gaping hole within his very heart. No matter how much good he did, no matter how many people he helped, the hole simply could not be filled. Why? What was the reason? Could he go back home with this feeling of incompleteness aching within him?

Leo sighed, closing his eyes for a few moments. "Why not?" he asked softly of no one in particular. "It's not as if I'm finding the answer here..." He opened his eyes and stood on the branch, gazing up at the enormous moon. His bandanna tails lightly fwipped in the soft, night breeze before he leapt down off the branch and dove towards the earth below. Doing an intricate set of flips on his way down, Leo's strong, muscled legs flexed as he landed neatly in a slight crouch before righting himself and heading towards his caverns.

Yes...it was time to go home.

* * *

_...Tara's bedroom; early morning..._

"A...a...ACHOO!" Tara was blearily about to step out of her room, but was actually knocked back about a foot from the force of her sneeze. "Aw, crap..." she grumbled under her breath as she pulled a tissue from the small pack she had in her jacket pocket and blew her nose "Damn it!" she grouched upon seeing the dark green contents that had been left behind. She was sick...no doubt a result of having patrolled with Raph the past few night during the freak, violent rainstorm that had settled in.

"Bless you," April said as she looked up from her cup of coffee. She stared at her niece as she shuffled into the living room with a red nose and pasty, clammy-looking skin. Her backpack was slung partially over her shoulders, her eyes were half-closed, her hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail and overall, she looked quite pathetic.

Kirby and Casey both looked up from the breakfast table and stared at Tara, their eyes wide. In the time they had known the small red head, they had never seen her sick. She had always been the picture of perfect health. Now she looked like death warmed over.

"Yikes..."

"Oh, dear..." Kirby herself look a little under the weather, but not to the degree that Tara did.

"And just where do you think you're going, young lady?" April asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'mb going to school," was the groggy, congested reply. "Wad does id look like?"

"Guess again, kiddo," April said as she stood and pointed towards Tara's bedroom. "You're sick. Back to bed with you."

Tara sighed. "Aundt Abril I'mb ndot sick, I'mb find."

It was Casey's turn to raise an eyebrow. "If you're putting a 'd' at the end of 'fine', you're not fine. Now, go one back to bed."

"Nduh, uh," Tara said with an emphatic shake of her head. "Jusdt gib mbe onde of mby Mbonsdters and I'll be find."

"If it's your term paper that you're worried about, I can turn it in for you," Kirby offered. "Along with all the rest of your homework." Just then she sneezed violently

April reached down and put a hand to the delicate brunette's forehead. "Oh, no you don't. You're probably getting what Tara's got. Go back to bed. Casey can swing by the school and drop off your assignments."

Not the argumentative type, Kirby nodded and stood before heading back into her bedroom.

Upon seeing her niece still standing in her original position, April crossed her arms over her chest. "Go on, young lady. Back to bed. March."

Equally stubborn as her aunt, Tara mirrored April in crossing her own arms over her chest and, despite her otherwise pathetic appearance, managed to look defiant. "You can'd mbake mbe."

April narrowed her eyes. "Wanna bet?"

Casey stood. "Don't make me throw you over my shoulder and carry you back to your room, 'cause I will."

Tara's eyes widened a fraction of an inch. "You wouldn'd dare..."

* * *

_...Two minutes later..._

After having been fireman carried back into her room by Casey, Tara was now back in her pajamas and tucked under the covers with her arms crossed over her chest, a thermometer in her mouth and a thoroughly annoyed expression on her face as she grumbled and grouched under her breath.

This sucked!

She turned her head when she heard someone climbing up the fire escape, but even the sight of Donatello climbing in though her window after opening it did nothing to lift her dismal mood.

"Oh, my poor little Zibby," Donnie said, his face flooded with sympathy despite his thinking just how adorable Tara looked at that moment...like a little angry bunny. He closed the window behind him to keep the wet chill outside, then hurried into the bathroom before doing anything else and quickly dried himself off with a towel before coming back to the bed and sitting down beside Tara.

"What're you doing here?" Tara mumbled grumpily around the thermometer.

"Sammy called us after April called her and asked her to take over flag practice today. She said you were sick, so I came up to take care of you. Raph was still sleeping, so I left him a note. He'll no doubt be along to check on Kirby when he wakes up," Donnie said with a smile as he gently brushed Tara's hair away from her face before tenderly kissing her forehead. "Have no fear, Zibby. Dr. McGonnie is in the house," he said as he took the thermometer out of Tara's mouth and checked her temperature. "One oh three...I'll go get you a cold compress for your head." Donnie smiled.

"Oh, no you don't," April said as she came into the room carrying a tray with a hot bowl of porridge and a hot cup of tea. "If she's contagious, I don't want you getting sick and then getting your brothers and Splinter sick." She carefully put the tray down on Tara's lap. "Here you go, kiddo."

"I dun wan it. I wan ithe cream..." Tara grouched congestedly.

April shook her head. "Nope. You're not getting ice cream just because your sick," she said as she filled the spoon with some of the hot cereal and held it up to Tara's mouth. "Now, come on, li'l bit. I even sweetened it for you," she said with an encouraging smile.

"Find...Ndurse Ratchett..." Tara begrudgingly opened her mouth for the spoon, taking the contents into her mouth before promptly spitting them back out because they were too hot. "Ouchies in mby mbouth!"

Donnie covered his mouth to keep from laughing. Tara was so cute and she was not even trying! He could never understand why, but he always found her utterly adorable when she was annoyed, not that he did not think she was adorable any other time...

April huffed and turned to Donnie. "Out, mister," she said as she pointed to the window.

"But--"

"No buts about it, lover-boy. Out. You can see each other again when she's better. Now scram...and don't let me catch you hiding out in here. And you better tell Raph that if I see him, I'll personally turn him into an ashtray."

"But April--"

April wordlessly pointed to the window.

"But dats ndot fair!" Tara winced. "Owie..." Her head was starting to hurt.

Donnie sighed. "It's okay, Zibby." He did not want a fight to break out between the two, equally stubborn, red heads...especially since one of them was at a disadvantage. "April's right. You should get plenty of rest." He offered his girl a sweet and loving smile. "You'll be better before you know it and then we can rip up the land of Norrath together...just your ranger and my monk...we'll give 'em all Hell."

Tara sniffled before blowing her nose. "Find..."

Donnie moved over to the window and blew a kiss to Tara. "I love you," he said before opening the window and climbing out, closing it behind him.

"Don't worry kiddo, you'll see him again in a couple of days." She handed Tara the remote to her T.V.

"I'mb ndot talking to you," Tara grouched as she turned on the T.V.

April rolled her eyes. "I'll bring you some DayQuil after you've finished your breakfast," she said before turning and leaving the room to go check on Kirby.

Tara grumbled and grouched under her breath as she channel-flipped, groaning as she gingerly rubbed her sinuses before blowing her nose. "Mby life thucks.."

* * *

_...Three days later..._

Raph was going crazy!

It had been two days since he had seen Kirby, and he was climbing the walls. He hated that she was sick and that there was nothing he could do about it. He missed her so much...her laugh, her voice, her scent, her touch, the way her entire face lit up when she smiled...Raph missed everything about her...

The red-clad turtle finished looking through their photo album. For the tenth time that day. Photos of the two of them...some posed, but most of them candid. Tara had taken all of them. Photos of the two of them curled up together on the couch, of them feeding each other popcorn, of them kissing, of them asleep in each other's arms, of him simply holding her...Tara had taken as much care to preserve these memories for them as she had with her own and Donnie's.

But it was not enough...

Raph wanted Kirby in his arms. She fit so perfectly there...cradled in the safety of his strong embrace. How he just wanted to hold her...warm, alive. His. His beautiful, precious Kirby. His mind was filled with thoughts of his beloved girl as he came out of his room.

"Those days are over, Mikey. Just focus on your work."

Raph recognized the voice of Donatello below and he came to lean on the railing as he looked down at his two brothers.

"Well, look who decided to wake up," Donnie said as he caught sight of his red-clad brother.

Surprisingly, Raph said nothing to Donnie's retort, even though it dripped with sarcasm...deciding under the circumstances to let it go. He knew his brainy brother was hurting the same way he was...unlike Mikey who had been spending the last two nights at Samantha's.

Donnie missed Tara so much, and having her be so close yet so far had made him irritable and boarder line snarky. In a move completely out of character for him, he began needling Raph. "I suppose you think the Nightwatcher is some sort of hero."

A small growl escaped Raph's throat as he leapt down. "Beats sittin' around her doin' nothin' while dirtbags run free," he said as he stalked over to the kitchen.

Normally, Donnie would have let Raph's snide comment slide, but his current mood would not allow it. "I'd love to know what you do that's so important. At least we're contributing around here. All you do is sleep all day," he said with an accusing glare at his older, larger and much stronger brother.

Raph rolled his eyes and gave his brainy brother a snide grin. "Yeah, that's it...you got me all figured out..."

* * *

_...Later that night..._

Leonardo could not believe his eyes when he entered the darkened lair. Walking around the large space, he took it all in as he shook off the remaining drops of water that clung to him from his swim from the ocean into the sewer system after his jump from the plane. So much had changed. The rail cars were gone, there was now an assortment of arcade games, and a large ramp...no doubt for Mikey's skateboarding. His tour brought him to the entertainment area, and the blue-clad turtle smiled serenely...affectionately as he watched Donatello and Michelangelo sleeping in front of the T.V...it was new. It was enormous! Mikey was sprawled on the sofa, a comic book covering his face with another clutched to his plastron. Donnie was sleeping sitting up in an easy chair, his own face covered by a giant computer book.

Not wanting to wake them, Leo glanced around and saw light coming out of one of the rooms. He silently made his way over and peaked inside. His smile grew when he found it to be Splinter's room.

"Enter," Splinter said from his meditative position without so much as opening his eyes.

Leo entered the room and knelt in front of the elderly rat. "I have returned, Sensei."

Splinter opened his eyes and a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as he stood and tapped over to his newly returned son.

"I'm sorry I stayed away for so long...but I just got so caught up in my training that I forgot about every one else."

"There is no need for apologies, Leonardo."

"But I failed," Leo hung his head.

"No, my son." The wizened rat offered a hand to his son, which he accepted. "Now you are much stronger than before. You are most welcomed home."

"I'm sure everything will get back to normal soon," Leo said, his mind already at work with teaming up with his brothers once more.

"Yes, but such things must wait until the four of you learn to work together again." Splinter smiled softly. "I have missed you, my son," the wizened rat said as he drew Leo into a welcoming hug.

"I missed you too, father," Leo said as he hugged Splinter in return.

"Raphael," Splinter said as he pulled away, still smiling. "Your brother is home."

From his position just outside Splinter's doorway, Raph stepped in part of the way. He had been spying on his brother and father, but he should have known better than to think that Splinter would not know he was there. For several moments, Raph said nothing, but silently regarded his older brother with mixed emotions. He was happy to have Leo back...it would be nice to have the family together again, yet...at the same time, he knew he would be expected to fall in line behind him again.

Raph hated that idea.

"Hey," Leo said with a friendly smile.

"Hey," Raph answered back somewhat gruffly. "Uh...welcome home."

"Thanks."

"Yeah, well...I'm goin' to bed," Raph said with a yawn as he turned and strode away. "Hey," he said to his sleeping brothers, flipping the book off Donnie's face as he passed him. "Leo's back. Say hello before he leaves again," he said as he leapt and flipped his way up to his room, going inside and closing the door.

* * *

_...A few minutes later..._

"Sorry if your room's kinda messy," Mikey said as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "We didn't know how you'd want things in your new room so we just kinda left things in piles.

"It's okay, don't worry about it. I can worry about finding places for everything tomorrow after I've had a few hours of sleep," Leo said with a smile. "So the rail cars were really falling apart, huh?"

"For sure, dude," Mikey said with a chuckle.

"I can't believe how much this place has changed," Leo said with a small shake of his head. "You guys have really been busy."

"Well, we had to find some way to pass the time since Splinter forbade us from patrolling," Donnie said as he leaned against the doorway of Leo's room. "I hope you like your new bed," he said with a smile.

Leo experimentally sat down on the mentioned bed. "This is great," he said with a smile as he gave an experimental bounce. "It's so soft and cushy."

Donnie grinned. "Yeah, and you can actually lay on your back."

Leo blinked before giving it a try. "Wow...this is definitely a first..." He positioned his head on the special pillow that came with the bed. "Donnie, this is amazing. How did you manage to get new beds for all of us? Your job paid for it?"

Donnie beamed proudly. "Yep. It's the one thing that keeps me going in dealing with those idiots...it gives me money to buy stuff...like the T.V." He chuckled softly. "I also love to surprise Tara with gifts...even though she keeps telling me not to."

"So you and Tara are still together?" Leo asked with a smile.

Donnie smiled happily. "Yep. We're still going strong...more in love than ever."

"That's great," Leo said.

"Oh, snap!" Mikey slapped his forehead. "I forgot, I was supposed to meet Sam." He bolted from Leo's room. "Later, dudes!"

Donnie's shoulders slumped and he groaned and as he palmed his face.

Leo blinked. "Sam? Who's Sam?"

"Samantha...Mikey's girlfriend," Donnie grumbled.

"Mikey's got a girlfriend?" Leo asked, his eye ridges raising.

"Yeah."

"You don't like her?"

"Huh?" Donnie asked. "Why do you say that?"

"Well, you don't seem happy about it...do you not like her?"

"Oh, no, nothing like that," Donnie said. "Sam's great, it's just..." He sighed. "Tara's been sick with the flu these past couple of days, so I haven't been able to see her...I guess I'm just jealous that Mikey gets to see his girl."

Leo chuckled softly. "I see. So how did they meet?"

"Through Tara," Donnie said. "She's one of her flaggies."

"Oh, she's still on the squad?"

"Yeah, she's co-captain, now."

Leo was silent for several moments. "And just how did these two lovebirds get together?"

Donnie shuffled his feet. "I think they out to be the ones to tell you," he said with a small smile.

"Ah...okay. Well...can she be trusted?"

Donnie nodded. "Absolutely. Even Splinter likes her."

Leo nodded. If Splinter trusted her, then he knew he could as well. "So, Mikey's dating a cheerleader..." He grinned. "Somehow that fits," he said with a chuckle.

Donnie chuckled. "Yeah, we're dating cheerleaders. Even Raph landed one."

At this news, Leo almost fell off the bed. "What? Raph's got a girl too?"

Donnie nodded. "Yep. Her name's Kirby," he said with a smile. "She's actually the captain of Tara's squad. She and Tara sometimes create new routines in the dojo." A dreamy expression entered his face as images of Tara dancing floated through his mind. "It's a thing of beauty..."

"Can she be trusted?"

"Most definitely," Donnie said with an emphatic nod as he snapped out of his reverie. "She's a real sweetie, too...one of the sweetest and nicest girls you'll ever meet."

"Huh...not the kind of girl I pictured Raph with," Leo mused softly.

Donnie gave a small nod. "You'd think that, but she fits him like a glove. She's really good for him. She's been sick with the flu too, so Raph hasn't been able to see her either...it's driving him crazy."

"So...just how did they meet?"

Donnie smiled. "He rescued her."

"Ah...well, that does seem like him." Leo sighed softly, staring off into space. "Everyone's got a girl but me," he mused softly.

"Sammy's got a sister...a twin sister, actually."

Leo raised an eye ridge. "Somehow I don't think it would go over well if I dated a carbon copy of my little brother's girlfriend," he said wryly.

"Oh, they're not identical," Donnie said reassuringly. "I mean, they're both blond and have similar features, but Sam is shorter...she's Mikey's height, her hair is straight and she's got green eyes. Anna's taller..." Donnie drifted off into thought. "I think she might be an inch or so taller than you, if that much...her hair is long and curly, and she's got blue eyes."

"I see."

"She's pretty," Donnie said.

Leo smiled softly. "She sounds very pretty."

"She's a little on the shy side at first, but she opens up after a little bit. Oh, and she fences...she's actually really good."

Leo raised an eye ridge at this. "She's not on the squad?"

Donnie chuckled softly. "Nope, she's in the fencing club. Now, I know before you left, you said you didn't really have a type...maybe you could give it a try? It's not like she's not familiar with the idea of being with one of us...she's seen us with our girls."

Leo gave his brother a humoring smile. "Don't push, Donnie."

"Sorry...I just want you to be happy too...you know, like I am...like Raph is."

"What about Mikey?"

"Oh, he's happy...but I don't know if he and Samantha had said the 'L' word to each other yet. I mean, I know they're deeply in like with each other and they have a great time together, but I don't know if it's evolved into love yet."

Leo nodded slowly. "I see...and what is this sister's name?" he asked softly.

"Anna."

"Anna," Leo repeated softly. "Well, we'll see what happens, won't we?" he asked with a smile.

Donnie smiled in return. "Yeah...I guess we will."

* * *

_...Samantha's room..._

"Hey cuteness," Mikey said with a smile as he bounded happily into Samantha's bedroom.

Samantha poked her head out of her bathroom, toothbrush in mouth. She smiled as best she could without dribbling and held up a finger to signal Mikey she would be done in a few moments before she pulled her head back into the bathroom to finish up.

Mikey chuckled softly and moved to sit on the bed. "Only you can make toothpaste look sexy."

Sophie giggled as she came out of the bathroom dabbing at the corners of her mouth with a small towel. "What's up, puddin'-pop?" she asked as she tossed towel back into the bathroom where it landed on the counter. "Donnie and Raph still being grumpy grinches?" she asked as she padded over to her turtle and pressed a kiss to his wide mouth as her hands caressed his cheeks.

Mikey sighed happily into the kiss before groaning softly and pulling away. "Like you'd not believe." He rested his forehead gently against Samantha's stomach as his arms wrapped themselves around her waist.

Samantha giggled. "Oh, my poor baby." Her hands gently caressed the orange-clad turtle's head. "Well, don't worry. I spoke to Kirby today, and she's sounding better...hardly any froggy in her throat. Shouldn't be much longer before she gets Raph acting nice again."

"What about Tara?"

"Still sounding like Lauren Bacall."

Mikey sighed and hung his head. "Oh, well...one crabby bro is better than two. I'll take what I can get."

Samantha giggled and hugged her turtle. "Don't worry...it'll blow over soon."

"Yeah, I know." Mikey grinned. "Guess what? I got some news."

"Good news?" Samantha asked.

"Totally."

The perky blond smiled and sat down on the bed beside her turtle. "Well, don't keep me in suspense, sweetie. Lay it on me."

Mikey's grin grew bigger. "Leo's back."

Samantha's eyes widened. "Really? When?"

"Tonight. That's why I was late coming here."

Samantha smiled impishly as she crawled onto Mikey's lap. "You know what this means..."

Mikey's grin matched his girls as he nodded and wrapped his arms around his girl's waist. "Yep. It means we get to play Cupid."

* * *

**A/N: **I know I may have taken some liberties with the time line, but in my defense, they didn't really say in the movie how much time had gone by since April's visit to Leo and Leo's return to New York.

Can anyone guess what the thing missing from Leo's life is? ;3


	34. Chapter 33: Aftermath & New Meetings

As always, many thanks to my readers! Thank you for reading and reviewing. You guys rule! XD

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the cannon characters. I do however own Tara, Kirby & Samantha. Anna belongs to fellow FF/net member, Second Daughter of Eve.

* * *

**Chapter 33: Aftermath & New Meetings**

* * *

_...April's Living room; two nights later..._

"Hold up...just rewind and freeze." From her place on the couch, curled up against Donnie, Tara gripped a mug of tea in both her hands. "So you're telling me that Max Winters was actually an immortal, ancient warlord? And those statues he sent you after," she said as she pointed at April. "Those statues were actually his generals...and they came to life?"

"Exactly," Donnie said as he held Tara close. Despite the fact that Tara's cold was still stubbornly hanging on, considering the night they had all just had, April had relented and allowed the purple-clad turtle to be close to his girl. Donnie was of course taking full advantage of it...his arms wrapped around Tara's small frame as he nuzzled her hair. He had missed her so much it actually hurt...the way she fit so perfectly in his arms, the softness of her skin and hair, her scent...and now he had it all back. He was so happy!

Tara took a sip of her tea and regarded her motley family as they sat in their usual places in April's living room. "And they hunted down not one, not two, but thirteen monsters in the city...all so they could be used to open a portal so they could stay immortal?"

"No, not quite," April said as she sipped her hot chocolate. "Close though. Max Winters wanted to open the portal so he could so he could send the thirteen monsters back to wherever they came from and break the curse he was under...thus ending his immortality. His generals didn't feel like dying after they had just been awakened, so they tried to thwart his plan."

"An' that's where we came in," Raph said with a grin from his place on the window seat. He snuggled Kirby who was sitting in his lap and alternated between nuzzling her hair and neck. "We kicked their asses." He lightly kissed the delicate brunette's cheek, instantly being rewarded with a loving smile from her as she kissed his cheek in return. They did not need to tell each other that they had missed each other...their eyes spoke volumes.

"Totally," Mikey said with a happy grin.

Tara blinked and took another sip of tea. "Why do I feel as though I came in the end of a movie?"

Casey snorted in laughter. "Yeah...guess it does sound kinda far-fetched."

An impish twinkle entered Tara's eyes. "Not half as far-fetched as Leo getting his ass kicked by Raph," she said with a giggle. "Welcome back, by the way, big brother," she said with a smile and a wink as she reluctantly untangled herself from Donnie's embrace and padded over to the blue-clad turtle, hugging him warmly. "Missed you," she said softly.

Leo smiled as he hugged Tara tightly in return. "I missed you too, little sister." He cleared his throat. "Maybe you could introduce me to Raph's special friend?" he asked with a gentle smile.

"I can do that, bro," Raph said with a grin as he lifted Kirby into his arms and stood before gently placing the delicate brunette on her feet. "K, this is Leo. Leo, this is Kirby."

Leo smiled as he approached his brother and Kirby. "Hello, Kirby," he said with a polite bow of his head. "It's nice to meet you."

Kirby smiled shyly, but warmly. "It's nice to finally meet you too, Leo. I've heard lots about you."

"Oh, boy," Leo said with a soft, amused chuckle.

Kirby giggled. "Oh, don't worry...it wasn't all bad," she said with a playful wink as she snuggled into Raph as he hugged her from behind.

"Well, it's nice to see Raph happy for a change," he said with a light punch to his red-clad brother's shoulder.

Raph grinned and punched Leo in return. "Happy or not, I can still kick yer ass, brother."

Leo rolled his eyes. "It was a fluke."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

Tara rolled her eyes as she made her way back to Donnie, only too happy to be wrapped in his arms again. She had missed him terribly. "Guys, come on. You just had a near battle to the death tonight. Can't we all get along?" She blinked. "That reminds me..." She turned just enough to allow herself to punch Donnie in the arm. While she still suffered from the occasional sneezing fit and a slightly deeper voice than normal, her strength had nevertheless returned in full force.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"For probably almost dying!"

"She has a point," Kirby said before turning in Raph's arms and punching him in the shoulder. "Same goes for you, mister!"

April giggled behind her hand. Leo and Splinter chuckled softly whereas Casey and Mikey threw back their heads and guffawed.

Donnie smiled tenderly, and his large, powerful hand was gentle as it captured Tara's fist as it made an attempt to punch him a second time. He gently unclenched that tiny fist of fury and, as it happened to be Tara's left hand, pressed a kiss to the promise ring. "I'm sorry, Zibby," he said softly. "Forgive me?"

Though Tara smiled, there was a serious intensity in Tara's eyes that bordered on desperation. "Don't let it happen again," she said softly. "Promise me."

"I promise," Donnie said with a smile as he drew Tara close, pressing the lightest of kisses to her neck.

Raph smiled and tucked a lock hair behind Kirby's ear. "You worry 'bout me, princess?" he asked softly.

Kirby's doe eyes gazed up into Raph's dark pools of Amber. "Always, my prince," she answered softly before lightly pressing a kiss to the corner of Raph's wide mouth.

Raph's heart fluttered in a way that it never had before and he rested his forehead gently against Kirby's as he held her close. Even after months of being together, the red-clad turtle still on occasion had difficulty wrapping his mind around the fact that he had such beautiful and sweet girl...a girl who could love, care and worry for him as no one else could. "I'm sorry, babe...didn't mean to worry ya like that..."

Mikey chuckled and made a whiplash noise.

Leo raised an eye ridge and grinned at his younger brother. "What...your Samantha wouldn't be acting the same way with you if she was here?"

At the mention of the perky blond, Tara, Kirby and Mikey all locked gazes. "Oh, no!" they cried in unison as the full reality of Max Winters' death finally sank in.

Mikey dropped to his knees and covered his face with both hands. "Dudes...she'll never speak to me again!" The youngest turtle trembled.

Donnie and Raph were the next to clue in, and they both groaned. April's groan was quick to join theirs.

Leo looked between his brothers and friends. "Did I say something wrong?" he ventured hesitantly.

Splinter sighed softly and slowly shook his head. "No, my son. Mr. Winters was Samantha and Anna's father."

Leo's eyes widened. "Oh..." he said softly, not quite knowing what else to say on the matter.

"It's over," Mikey wailed. "She'll never speak to me again! She'll never want to see me again...I lost her and I pretty much just found her."

Tara and Kirby untangled themselves from their turtles and hurried over to Mikey, both dropping beside him and pulling him into a hug.

"Ssssshh, it'll be okay, sweetie," Tara said gently.

"We'll figure this out," Kirby added.

"How?! How is this okay? How will this ever be okay? Somehow participating in killing their dad will put a major crimp in our relationship!"

"Well...technically, we didn't kill him, Mikey," Donnie offered. "He just kind of...moved on."

Mikey blinked. "You wanna try explaining that to two girls who just lost their dad? Somehow I don't see that conversation going over too well," he said dryly.

"Well...if you tell them the whole story, maybe they'll understand?" Kirby offered meekly.

"Understand? How would they understand?!" Mikey snapped at the delicate brunette. "Sure, you understood when Raph killed your dad...he was a complete and total asshole!"

"Hey!" Raph growled and advanced on Mikey, not liking the fact that he was yelling at Kirby.

Leo rounded on his red-clad brother, gripping his shoulder and holding him in place before he could get any closer to their younger and now hysterical brother. "You killed her dad?!"

"Yeah, and I'd do it again!" Raph snarled as he threw off Leo's arm. "The bastard had it comin! Wouldn't matter how many times I killed him though, it still wouldn't make up fer what he did to Kirby!"

"What are you talking about?" Leo asked curiously.

"Guys," April said with a bang of her empty mug on the coffee table. "Look, you can go into history and backgrounds later, but now isn't the time! Mikey, calm down. Panicking isn't helping anyone."

Before anyone could say anything else, Mikey's Shell Cell beeped. The orange-clad turtle flipped open the cell to find Samantha's tear-stained face gazing back at him.

"MIKEY!"

"Sam...wha--"

"Mikey, daddy's committed suicide," she wailed. "Anna and me...we...we found his suicide note..." She broke off into incoherent sobs and wails.

"Easy, babe...we'll be right there, okay? Just sit tight."

Tara ran off to her bedroom to change, knowing Kirby would be on her way to her own room to do the same.

* * *

_...Tara's room..._

"Well...I guess that's one way to side-step a problem," Donnie said as he closed the door behind him. "If Sam and Anne think Winters killed himself, then Mikey may be off the hook."

Tara sighed as she pulled on a pair of jeans. While she was genuinely upset for her friends, her mind was still preoccupied with the fact that Donnie had been in danger and she had been unable to help him. She had been unable to help April or the others. Had things tonight not gone in the favor of the turtles, Tara could have lost Donnie. She could have lost the rest of her family. That thought made the small red head's heart feel as though it were being gripped in a vice. She actually had trouble breathing.

"Zibby?"

Tara kept her back to Donnie and wrapped her arms around herself.

Donnie was instantly by Tara's side and wrapping her in his arms. "Tara, what's wrong?"

Tara turned in Donnie's embrace and threw her arms around his neck, burying her face in his neck. "I love you. I love you so much."

The purple-clad turtle smiled, his heart fluttering as always when he heard his girl utter those words. "I love you too...with everything I am."

"Don't ever leave me."

"Tara, wha--"

"Promise me! Promise me that you'll never leave me." Her small frame trembled as she clung to Donnie's strong body.

Donnie held Tara tight. "I promise," he said as he nuzzled her hair. "I'll always be with you, Tara." He tenderly kissed her forehead before tilting her face up so he could gaze into her eyes. "My love...my lifemate..." He reached down with one hand and with one finger, lightly traced the ring he had given her. "My wife," he said softly...reverently. "I'll never leave you. Never."

* * *

_...Samantha & Anna's..._

"Oh, Mikey!" Samantha threw herself into the orange-clad turtle's arms the moment he climbed in through the living room window from the fire escape. "Mikey...I...I just can't believe it," she sobbed into her turtle's neck.

His arms wrapped around his girl, Mikey moved to the side to allow his brothers room to enter. Leo, who had been carrying Splinter in his arms, gently placed the wizened rat on his feet once they were both safely inside.

"I'm sorry, baby," Mikey said softly as he gently rubbed Samantha's back. "I'm so sorry..."

Splinter gently lay a hand on Samantha's arm. "You have our deepest sympathies, my child" he said softly. "Know that we are here for you."

Samantha slowly lifted her head and regarded the mutants who had become such dear friends of hers and her gaze landed on a blue-clad turtle she had never seen before. She wiped her nose on the tissue in her hand. "Leo?"

Leo smiled gently. "Yeah...sorry we're not meeting under better circumstances." He tentatively put a hand on Samantha's shoulder. "I'm deeply sorry for your loss," he said softly. "We'll help in whatever way we can."

Samantha gave a small nod before letting her head fall onto Mikey's shoulder. "Thank you," she said softly. "Where are Tara and Kirby?"

"On their way with April and Casey," Donnie said. "They left just before we did...they were going to pick up some food to bring over."

"They musta got stuck in traffic or somethin'," Raph added.

The ding of the elevator on the far side of the room announced the arrival of the missing three, and Tara, Kirby, April and Casey were met by Anna when the doors slid open.

"Oh, Anna," Kirby said softly as she gathered her friend into a comforting hug. "I'm so sorry."

"We all are," Tara said as she joined in the hug.

"Thank you," Anna said softly as she slowly pulled away. "I'll...I'll go make some tea for everyone..." She began shuffling towards the kitchen.

"Why don't you let one of us do that?" April suggested softly as she gently rested a hand on Anna's shoulder.

"I can do it myself!" Anna snapped before stomping into the kitchen.

Tara exchanged glances with Kirby, April and Casey before motioning them with her head to go to Samantha. She then took the various bags from them and tentatively followed Anna into the kitchen.

Samantha had lifted her head at her sister's outburst and turned her face in the direction it had come from. "Oh, boy..." she said softly.

"That's Anna, I'm guessing?" Leo asked with a small smile.

"Yeah...I'm sorry...she's usually more together than this," Samantha said before blowing her nose.

Leo smiled gently. "She's upset. You don't have to make excuses for her. Maybe I'll go help make the tea...that's the one thing in the kitchen I can do without blowing anything up," he said with a wry grin before staring in the direction of the kitchen.

"If she bites your head off, she doesn't mean anything by it," Samantha said softly.

Leo looked over his shoulder and smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry...if it comes down to that, I'll just pull my head into my shell."

* * *

_...Kitchen..._

Once she had unpacked the various items...comfort foods ranging from fried chicken to brownies...from the shopping bags, Tara carefully approached Anna and tentatively hugged her from behind...the side of her face resting against her friend's back.

Anna had been methodically measuring tea leaves into the diffuser and she stiffened at her friend's touch. "Please don't," she said softly.

"Why not?" Tara answered softly back.

Anna's body began trembling slightly. "Because if I stop what I'm doing...if I let you hug me...I'll cry."

"There's nothing wrong with that," Tara said gently.

"Did you cry?" Anna asked softly. "When your parents...?"

Tara sighed softly. "When my mom died, I cried like a baby...when my dad died...I was numb at first...I didn't even cry at the funeral. Then...when I started feeling things, I closed myself off. I thought by keeping all my sadness and heartache locked away inside of me that I could be strong and move on with my life...but I was wrong."

"What happened?"

"Things kept building and building...little things...harmless things, but they added to everything. And then...when finally some big things fell on my shoulders, I...I just couldn't take any more, and I had a meltdown. I cried until I had no tears left...and even then, I still screamed."

"How did you get through it?" Anna asked, still softly.

"Donnie," Tara answered softly. "And the rest of my family. I turned them for comfort and support...and they gave it to me whenever I needed it." The small red head sighed softly. "It'll never be okay that your dad's gone, Anna...but I promise it will get better." She gently tightened her arms around her friend. "You just need to let others carry you a little."

"I don't know if I have that option though..."

"Why do you say that?"

"You've seen Samantha...she's barely holding it together." Anna's voice quavered. "I...I have to keep it together. I have to stay strong for her..."

"You sound like me," said a gentle, male voice.

Tara and Anna both turned their heads in the direction of the voice and were greeted by the sight of a blue-clad turtle standing in the kitchen entrance.

Tara let go of her friend and smiled softly. "Anna, this is Leo. He just got back from Colombia a few days ago." She set about getting platters and arranging the different items of food on them. She then busied herself with taking the platters out to the living room...leaving Anna and Leo free to talk.

Anna hurriedly wiped away the few tears that had managed to escape and did her best to compose herself...her face flushing with embarrassment that she looked so horrible while finally meeting Leo for the first time. "Hi," she said softly as she held out a hand, hoping she did not look quite as horrid as she thought she did. "It's nice to meet you."

Leo entered the kitchen and closed the distance between Anna and himself, gently taking her small hand in his. "The pleasure is all mine," he said softly with a polite bow as his gaze secretly drank in the sight of the lovely girl in front of him...from the long elegance of her legs, to the almond-shaped pools of blue framed by long, thick lashes...not an inch of Anna escaped Leo's covert yet thorough gaze. Never had Leo ever seen such beauty...angelic was the only way to describe it. Even with her red, tear-stained face, Leo thought Anna was a picture of loveliness. "I'm sorry we're not meeting under better circumstances," he said gently as he righted himself and reluctantly released that soft, slim hand he was holding.

"Me too," Anna said softly. "What did you mean when you said that I sound like you?" She went back to arranging cups to keep herself busy.

"I'm always trying to be strong for my brothers...I'm the eldest...I'm the leader...it's my job, my duty to be in control and set an example for them. I don't get to show my feelings too often..."

Anna paused and looked over to Leo, her eyes watery. She could not help but notice that while Leo carried himself with a proud confidence, there was also great humility...making him different from his brothers. "Yeah? Well, I'm the youngest...what's my excuse?"

Leo smiled gently. "It's just who you are...you can't help that." He glanced at the kettle as it began whistling. "Can I help?" he asked as he grabbed a napkin and held it out to Anna. As beautiful as he thought she was, Leo thought it best to give Anna her space for now...even though every instinct within him screamed for him to wrap his arms around the slender blond and comfort her.

As much as he wanted to cradle Anna in his arms and tell her that everything would be all right, Leo held himself back. He did not want Anna bound to him because of her need for comfort. If a relationship did form between them, Leo wanted it to be real and lasting...like what his brothers had. The blue-clad turtle was terrified that he would simply be a temporary band-aide until the wounds on Anna's heart healed, and he did not want that.

While Leo would not go as far as to say it was love at first sight...but he was more than definitely attracted to her, and such a feeling needed to be preserved early on...

Anna offered Leo a ghost of a smile, touched by his small act of kindness as she took the napkin and dabbed her eyes before blowing her nose. "Thank you," she said softly. "Um...you can carry the cups for me when I take the tea out...that is if you don't mind." She could feel a slow calm creeping over her...no doubt flowing off of Leo.

"Why would I mind? I wouldn't have asked if I didn't really want to help," Leo said with a reassuring smile.

Anna felt her smile grow a fraction of an inch. Leo was being so sweet. At first she thought it was only because of the situation, but she knew in her heart that was not the case. The blue-clad turtle standing before her was genuinely good and kind...always thinking about the needs and requirements of others before his own. This moment right now was her proof. Here the two of them were...perfect strangers, yet Leo was taking it upon himself to offer whatever comfort he could in his quite, reserved way.

At that moment, Anna knew that if Leo decided he liked her even in the smallest measurement, that she would be a very lucky girl indeed...

* * *

_...Living room; an hour later..._

"So...he left an actual note?" April asked carefully. Like her friends, she was keeping close-lipped about the truth...they could not decide if it would be beneficial to the twins to tell them the truth behind what had happened...especially if Max Winters had made no mention of it in the note he left. Until they knew for sure, they were in agreement to keep the twins in 'blissful' ignorance.

Both twins nodded wordlessly...Samantha from her position of being cradled in Mikey's lap, and Anna from her place sitting beside Leo.

"What did it say?" Casey asked as gently as was possible for him.

"That if we were reading the letter, then he was now dead," Anna said after taking a sip of tea in attempts to calm her nerves.

"And that he was proud of us and that loved us very much..." Samantha said.

"With all his heart," Anna added.

"And that we shouldn't blame ourselves for his own personal weakness," Samantha added softly.

"As well you shouldn't," Splinter said softly.

"There was nothing you could've done," April said gently.

Anna's bottom lip trembled a little. "He said he was sorry for not being a stronger man...and that he hoped we would not hate him for his weakness." She was sitting closely beside Leo, yet just far enough away to not be touching him. "After we read the letter, we ran up to his floor to see if we could be in time to stop him somehow...or get him to a hospital if he was still alive...but we couldn't find him anywhere...not even on the guest floor or the roof..." She inched closer to Leo.

If not for the sadness in the air, Tara would have found the situation between Anna and Leo beyond funny. Anna obviously wanted comfort from the blue-clad turtle, but Leo was either too nervous to do anything, or too dense to notice. Catching the blue-clad turtle's eye, Tara motioned slightly with her head towards Anna before lightly tapping Donnie's arm which was around her own shoulders. Upon seeing Leo's hesitation, the small red head shot him a look that clearly said 'Do it, you moron', prompting the eldest turtle to tentatively put an arm around Anna's shoulders...immediately being rewarded by the lovely blond nestling against him.

"Then we called the police...so see if they could find him anywhere...but as of yet, they haven't..." Samantha said softly. "That's when I called you..."

"The cops comin' back?" Raph asked.

Anna shook her head. "No...they took our statements already, and let us know if and when they found him..." She sighed softly. "We waited until we were sure they were finished before calling you..."

Splinter smiled softly and gave a small nod of approval at Anna's display of reason and level-headedness under stress.

"So...what happens now?" Mikey asked softly as he gently smoothed Samantha's hair.

"I don't know," Samantha answered mournfully as she wiped her eyes.

"Me neither," Anna admitted as she gazed down into the contents of her mug.

"Well," April began softly. "Hopefully, he left a will. I'm sure he did though...he wouldn't want to leave you two girls without anything. I know he's got plenty of lawyers...they'll handle everything."

Both twins were silent for several moments. It was Anna that broke the silence first.

"Will you help us though this?" she asked softly.

"Of course," April said reassuringly as she leaned forward and lightly rested a hand on Anna's knee. "We all will. No one should have to go through this kind of thing alone."

"Anything you need, we'll do," Leo said gently. "That's what friend's are for.

Anna gave April and Leo a small, grateful smile. "Thank you," she said softly before letting her head fall lightly onto Leo's shoulder.

Leo smiled gently, the arm he had around Anna tightened around her just a little bit. "You're welcome..."

April smiled knowingly as she glance between Anna and Leo. "You girls really should get some rest. It's been a difficult night..."

"Can you guys stay the night?" Anna asked.

April nodded. "Sure."

"You're not leaving me, are you Mikey?" Samantha asked as she clung to her turtle.

Mikey rested his head against Samantha's. "Nah, baby...I'll stay right here with you."

Samantha nodded and clung tighter to Mikey. "I don't want to be alone."

Tara looked to April, Splinter and Casey. "I can show you guys to the guest floor."

Splinter nodded. "Please do, daughter dear."

"I'll go with you," Donnie said.

"If you give me the housekeeper's phone number I can call her and tell her not to come in tomorrow," Kirby offered...the image of the housekeeper waling in and finding five mutants very vivid in her mind.

Anna smiled softly. "Thank you, Kirby...but tomorrow is Saturday. She doesn't come on the weekends."

"Oh, well...how about Raph and I set up a little camp-out for all of us here in the living room?"

Both twins smiled. "That's a great idea," they said in unison.

Tara smiled gently as she stood and hugged Samantha and Anna each in turn. "Donnie and I will be right back."

* * *

_...Guest floor/Elevator..._

"I figured it out," Tara said as she and Donnie made their way to the elevator after having shown the April, Casey and Splinter to their rooms.

"What?" Donnie asked.

"Why Mr. Winters was acting so distant towards his girls. It wasn't because he was busy...he was busy before and still made time for them."

"He knew it was coming," Donnie said, jumping onto Tara's thought train. "He was putting all his affairs in order."

"And getting his daughters used to life without him...trying to spare them as much pain as possible, I'm guessing. But why did he have to do this now? Why not wait until Sam and Anna were grown up?"

Donnie sighed softly. "This was his one chance...the one time the portal would've been open again. He didn't have any other choices. If he was ever going to break the curse, now was the time."

Tara led the way into the elevator when the doors opened. "Man, that sucks...this whole situation sucks."

Donnie nodded as he slid an arm around Tara and held her close. "I know." He was silent for several moments. "I think Leo and Anna look good together," he ventured softly.

Tara smiled softly. "Yeah...so do I."


	35. Chapter 34: By Ruling of the Will

Curious about what Tara, Kirby, Samantha and Anna look like? Go to my profile and check out the photos I have linked to see how I envision them! ;3

As always, my thanks go out to all my loyal readers for reading and reviewing my fic. You guys are beyond awesome! XD

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the cannon characters. I do however own Tara, Kirby & Samantha. Anna belongs to fellow FF/net member, Second Daughter of Eve.

* * *

**Chapter 34: By Ruling of the Will**

* * *

_...A week later..._

Tara, Kirby, April and Casey sat with Samantha and Anna around the oval, mahogany conference table in one of the smaller conference room of Winters Corp. headquarters. The twins sat side by side with Tara and Kirby on either side of them. While it was not necessary for Tara and Kirby to be there, they wanted to show their friends as much support as they possibly could. All four girls sat with their arms linked, Tara and Kirby trying to give their friends as much camaraderie as they were able. April and Casey sat on either end of the girls...the watchful sentinels watching out for the twins' best interests.

After four days of continuous searching, the police had finally given up on trying to locate the remains of Max Winters. With no body to bury, the twins had held a simple candlelit vigil for their father. Though simple, it was very heavily attended. The vigil itself had been held at Saint Patrick's Cathedral. While Max Winters was not a religious man, he had been very fond of the structure and appreciated it as a great work of art...often spending hours inside the great, stone walls simply admiring the stained glass windows. The twins had thought it fitting to bid their father farewell in a place he so loved.

Rather than have their home descended upon by people they did not know, the twins opted for the reception to be held at the cathedral's reception hall. As it was, they did not stay for long...preferring to get back home and simply be surrounded by those closest to them.

April and Casey had made all the arrangements of reserving the places and hiring a caterer and florist. They had of course left all the final decision-making to the twins, but they themselves did all the footwork...allowing Samantha and Anna time to grieve and attempt to put their lives back together.

Not once during this troublesome time were the twins ever alone. They were constantly surrounded and embraced by their motley, adoptive family. They had all stayed with them...not once going back to either the lair or April's apartment to spend the night. Now was not the time for separation. With no other family in their lives, Samantha and Anna had needed all the love and support they could get.

Now was no exception.

When the doors to the conference room opened and two of Winters' lawyers walked in, Tara and the others instinctively drew closer around the twins as though protecting them from the situation. The two lawyers sat on the opposite side of the conference table and regarded the group in front of them.

"Good afternoon, everyone. My name is Douglas Wolf, this is my Junior Associate, Michael Smith. Miss Winters, and Miss Winters...we are terribly sorry for your loss," the elder of the two attorney's said in a voice that managed to be both businesslike and heavy with sympathy. "Your father was a great man."

The twins simply nodded silently.

"Well, let's get started shall we? Make this as quick and painless as possible," Mr. Wolf said as he opened the briefcase that Mr. Smith had handed to him. "Now, according to your father's will, he is leaving everything to the two of you."

"Everything?" Casey asked. "Care to clear that up? What exactly is everything?"

Mr. Wolf looked at Casey as though he were the largest moron on the face of the earth. "Everything means everything, Mr...?"

"Jones," Casey supplied.

"Mr. Jones, when I say that Mr. Winters left everything to his daughters, I mean he left everything...his fortune, his worldly possessions, his company, all his real estate...it all goes to them."

Casey's eyes widened. "Whoah..."

April cleared her throat. "Excuse me, but how is that possible? They're only seventeen. They're still in high school."

Mr. Wolf gave a small nod. "Yes, this is true, which is why with the exception of a very hefty monthly allowance, it is all going to remain in the control of the banks and controllers."

"For how long?" Anna asked softly.

"Until the two of you graduate from an institute of higher learning," Mr. Wolf said. "Your schooling will of course be paid for from the more than sizable college funds your father set up for you, Upon graduation, you may choose to collect all to which you are entitled, or continue to have the banks hold onto them if you wish to pursue further education...i.e., obtain a graduate degree or higher...which will also be paid for from your father's many holdings. Either way, upon your receipt of all your father's holdings, you may either chose to make Winters Corp. a publicly traded company and continue to receive a percentage of all the money made, you may sell it, or you may choose to take it over. Either way, it will be entirely up to the two of you."

"When you say a hefty monthly allowance...just how hefty are we talking?" Samantha asked curiously.

Mr. Wolf swept his eyes over the paragraph containing the requested information. "Eighty thousand dollars a month for each of you."

Kirby and April's jaws dropped. Samantha and Anna's eyes widened...it was more than triple the normal allowance they had received when their father was alive. While they naturally wondered why it was so high, seeing as how they did not have to pay rent, they did not question it.

"Holy shi--" Tara and Casey both began.

"Casey, Tara, watch your language," April hissed, thereby cutting them off before they could finish uttering their phrase.

"It will be wired into your individual bank accounts on the first of every month," Mr. Wolf continued as though he had not been interrupted. "You will also continue to have use of your father's private yacht and plane, and you will also have free use of any of the vacation homes he holds around the globe."

April nodded slowly before clearing her throat, all the while wondering how the twins never ended up as spoiled brats. "This all sounds very fair...more than fair, actually...but I do have one main concern."

"And what is that, Ms...?"

"O'Neil."

Mr. Wolf glanced down at the will. "Ah, and what would that concern be, Ms. O'Neil?"

"What happens to the girls? Do they have any family at all? They wouldn't become wards of the state, would they?"

The smallest of smiles tugged at the edges of Mr. Wolf's mouth. "No on both counts, Ms. O'Neil. They are to be awarded to the custody of a person of Mr. Winters' personal choosing."

"And who would that be?" April asked.

Mr. Wolf folded his hands on the table. "You, Ms. O'Neil."

* * *

_...Samantha & Anna's..._

"Leo? You okay?"

Leo had been sitting on the floor of the living room, gazing out of the larger than life windows deep in thought as he watched the sunset, and upon hearing his name, he blinked himself out of his reverie to find Mikey watching him questioningly. "Yeah, Mikey, I'm fine...just thinking."

"I thought that was my department," Donnie said with a soft chuckle as he looked up from Tara's trigonometry book that he was reading on the couch. He liked to flip through the textbook on occasion and see how many of the equations he could solve in his head. It kept his mind busy when he was unable to work on an invention or fix something.

"You don't have a monopoly on it," Leo said with a small smirk.

"So what were you thinking about?" Mikey asked as he settled himself on his plastron on the floor beside his eldest brother.

Raph looked over his shoulder and grinned, channel surfing momentarily forgotten. "Betcha he was thinkin' about Anna."

Leo immediately blushed from head to toe. This was obviously his karma for his own fair share teasing of Donnie when he and Tara had first gotten together. "No, I wasn't."

"Sure, bro," Mikey said with a grin.

"I wasn't! Okay...maybe I was a little, but only at first."

"Oh?" Donnie asked. "What took her place?"

"I was just thinking about what Karai said..." he said as he stood.

The three younger turtles fell silent.

"Do you think we should be worried?" Leo asked.

"I dunno," Mikey said. "I mean...the Shredder's dead, right?"

"We thought he was dead the first time," Donnie said softly as he toyed with the edge of a page. "He ended up coming back, remember?"

"Yeah...like any bad guy from any horror flick," Mikey said with a sigh.

"Think maybe she was just screwin' with us?" Raph asked.

"But to what purpose?" Leo asked as he crossed his arms over his plastron. "What would she gain by messing with our heads?"

Raph sighed. "Who knows, fearless? I didn't figure Karai to have a sense of humor, but hey...freakier things have happened..."

Mikey blinked. "How did you get from thinking about Anna to thinking about the Foot?"

Leo sighed. "Because I was thinking that we have a lot more to lose now...before, we just had ourselves to lose if something went wrong, but now...with you three having girls..." He sighed. "And then I got to thinking about how Raph killed Kirby's father...and I realized that I would've done the same thing had it been me...honor be damned."

The three younger brothers exchanged glances as another silence settled over them. Mikey, being who he was, immediately sought to lighten the mood.

"So...what was Anna wearing in your head?"

Leo almost fell over as Mikey's question came at him out of left field, and he once again blushed from head to toe. "It wasn't like that! It was totally innocent, I swear!"

Donnie exchanged glances with his three other brothers and grinned while raising an eye ridge. "Methinks he dost protest too much..." he said in a sing-song voice.

Leo rolled his eyes. "Whatever thoughts I had of Anna were completely and totally innocent."

"Why? Mikey asked. "Don't you think she's pretty?"

"No...I think she's gorgeous. I think she's the most beautiful woman in the world...and my arms ache to hold her."

"Then why don't you tell 'er that?" Raph asked as he turned of the T.V. "Why you always act like you jus' wanna be friends?"

"Yeah," Mikey said with a nod. "Why don't you tell her how you feel? Or better yet...try holding her...she could use that right now."

Leo sighed as he stood. "Because I don't want to be her band-aide."

"Don't look at me," Donnie said upon having both Mikey and Raph turn questioning gazes to him. "I don't know what he means."

Leo sighed again. "It means I don't want to be a quick fix. Anna is in a lot of pain right now...she's hurting in ways I can only imagine. I want to be there for her, but..." He searched for the right words. "I don't want her to jump into something with me in her attempts to make herself feel better...and then toss me aside when she does." He turned so he was facing Donnie and Raph. "I want what you guys have. Donnie...you and Tara made me believe in love. You made us all believe in it. I see the two of you and I see one being...not two. The two of you have become so much a part of each other's lives, hearts and souls...you're always in tune with each other...so perfectly in sync...I mean, for shell's sake, you couldn't see her for three days and you went out of your freaking mind."

Leo turned to Raphael. "Raph...I see you and Kirby together, and it's a beautiful thing...that's the only word I can think of to describe what the two of you have. The way she looks at you with such immeasurable love, devotion and trust...you look at her exactly the same way. You'd do anything for each other, and you're happy...I've never seen you happy, Raph...I mean really, really happy...but you are when you're with Kirby. You let your guards down with her...you've never done that before...not even with us."

The blue-clad turtle turned to his baby brother. "Mikey...you and Samantha might not be where Donnie and Raph are with their girls, but you're getting there. It doesn't take a rocket-scientist to see that the two of you are retarded for each other...as you so aptly describe Raph and Donnie with Tara and Kirby." Leo sighed. "I want what you three guys have. I want something lasting," he said softly.

"So you're afraid that you'll give Anna some affection and she'll take advantage of it until she doesn't need it anymore...then at which point she'll toss you aside?" Donnie asked as he closed the book in front of him.

Leo nodded slowly. "Yeah..."

Mikey sat up. "I don't think that'll happen, bro. I mean...she's seen the three of us with our girls."

"More importantly, she's seen her sister with one of us," Donnie said. "She sees how happy Mikey makes Sam." He turned in his seat so he was straddling the chair.

"An' I've seen the way she looks at you when you ain't watchin'," Raph said with a small grin.

"And the way you look at her when she's not watching," Mikey chimed in with a grin.

"We're not saying rush into a relationship...if you want to take it slow, that's up to you," Donnie said. "But at least let Anna know that you're open to the possibility of having one."

Raph nodded. "That's how Kirby an' I got started. We didn't get to be how we are overnight...it was a slow process. She came with lots of baggage, so we took things really slow..." A small smile tugged at the edges of his wide mouth. "But it was totally worth it."

Mikey lightly swatted Leo's leg to get his attention. "You should totally go for it, dude," he said with a smile.

Leo sighed. "I wouldn't even know where to begin. I mean...I saw the first few months of your relationship with Tara, Donnie...but..."

"But?" Donnie prompted.

"Not every relationship can be that easy..." Leo said.

"Don't I know it," Raph said with a small chuckle.

Donnie smiled encouragingly at his eldest brother. "No, this is true...but you never know until you try. Every girl is different, so things that work for me and Tara, or Raph and Kirby, or even Mikey and Samantha may not work with you and Anna." He paused in thought. "Compliments always work though...next time you see Anna, tell her how nice she looks."

Mikey nodded. "Compliment her on her shoes."

Leo raised an eye ridge. "Shoes?"

Mikey grinned sheepishly. "Yeah...it's some kind of a chick thing...Sam's nuts about shoes...she's always buying new pairs, and she's always taking the girls with her." He blinked. "You guys notice how close those four have gotten?"

"They're like sisters," Raph said with a small nod and smile. Raph was happy for Kirby to have such a close relationship with her friends.

Donnie looked off thoughtfully. "I don't Tara really embraced her inner chick until she and Kirby started hanging out with Sam and Anna on a regular basis. I mean...she wears makeup now...not that she needs it," he said hurriedly. "She's beautiful without it, but...it's a nice change to see her more feminine...all the while knowing that she can totally kick someone's ass," he said with a small chuckle before shaking himself out of his reverie. "Sorry...where were we?"

"Um...shoes?" Leo offered.

"Ooo! Hair!" Mikey added.

"Hair?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, tell her how nice her hair looks."

Leo smiled gently. "She does have beautiful hair..."

"Then tell her that," Donnie said with a smile.

"Or if she's wearin' your color, let 'er know you like it."

Both Donnie and Mikey nodded emphatically. They all three loved it when their girls wore their signature colors.

Before Leo could say anything else, the ding of the elevator signaled the return of the girls. Mikey and Donnie both scurried off to meet their girls with Raph strutting along behind them. Leo followed behind, all the while going over in his mind different ways he could approach Anna. All four brothers stopped however when they saw the bemused expressions of the four girls and two adults as they stepped out of the elevator.

"Is everything all right?" Leo asked.

"Sam? Cuteness? Mikey asked as Samantha walked over to him and snuggled against him. "You okay?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her.

Samantha smiled softly. "Yeah...everything's fine."

"What happened?" Donnie asked as he pulled Tara into a warm hug.

"April got awarded custody of Sam and Anna," Kirby answered as she tenderly kissed Raph's cheek before snuggling against him.

"What?" the four brothers said in unison.

"Yeah...apparently, Mr. Winters appointed me guardian before he died," April confirmed with a small nod. "I'm still a little shocked about it, myself."

Casey slid an arm around April's shoulders and held her close. "Think about it though, babe...Mr. Winters was always sayin' how he knew you'd do him good. Guess he was right."

Leo and Anna regarded each other shyly. Leo was the first to speak.

"Well, this is a good thing, right? I know you and Sam were worried about the possibility of being uprooted."

Anna smiled softly as she came to stand in front of Leo. In heels, as she was now, she stood two inches taller than the blue-clad turtle. "Yes, it is a good thing." She stepped out of her shoes, bringing herself back to being a mere half-inch taller than Leo. "Things can remain relatively the way they were."

Leo's heart fluttered as she gazed into those lovely pools of blue, and he was struck speechless. His mind worked frantically to think of something...anything to say, but his mind kept drawing a blank.

"So what happens now?" Donnie asked, saving his dumbfounded brother from an awkward silence.

"Well, seeing as how there's no more room at our apartment, the four of us are going to move in here."

"Whoah...most awesome," Mikey said with a smile.

"What's gonna happen to your place?" Raph asked.

April gave a small shrug. "I'll probably end up sub-letting it."

"You guys gonna need help movin'?" Raph asked.

"Don't think so," Casey said. "We're not takin' any of the furniture are we, babe?"

"Wouldn't make sense to," April answered.

Tara grinned at the twins. "And just think of it...between Mikey, Aunt April and me, you guys will finally have home-cooked meals."

Mikey grinned happily. "Yeah, that's right."

Anna giggled softly. "That does sound nice."

"Oh, yeah," Samantha said with a nod before turning in Mikey's arms so he was hugging her from behind. "So, what do we call you now? April? Aunt April? Mom?"

April blinked before giggling softly. "Just April or Aunt April is fine." She could not believe how big her family had gotten in so short a time.

"When should we go get our things?" Kirby asked.

Tara shrugged. "Tomorrow?" she suggested as she looked to April and Casey. "When it's light out?"

"Fine by me."

* * *

...April & Casey's room; April's apartment...

April came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her head and dressed in her fuzzy robe. Standing silently in the doorway, she silently surveyed her bedroom.

Tara and Kirby had stayed with Samantha and Anna. They would be coming over early in the morning to pack up their clothing and anything else they wanted to take with them. April however, had not returned to her apartment that night to get a jump on packing. She had simply wanted to spend a final night in her apartment before moving in with the twins.

There were a lot of memories in this apartment. A lot of history. While the furniture had changed, and some of the interior structuring had changed--necessities because of the fire--it was still home. It had been April's very first home when she moved to the city for college. Since her father owned it, she did not have to pay rent. It was the perfect place for a young college student coming into her own, and now...years later, it was still perfect. April had been only too happy to move back in after the building was refurbished and rebuilt after the fire.

Yes...April had been through a lot with this apartment. And now she had to leave it again.

Sighing, she went over to her dresser to grab her pajamas, but paused when Casey walked in. "Hey, handsome," she said with an affectionate smile.

"Hey, babe," Casey said as he leaned against the door frame, keeping one hand behind his back. "You holdin' up okay?"

"Yeah, I'm hanging in there. How about you?"

"Me?"

April nodded as she sat don on the edge of the bed. "Yeah...are you okay? I know you didn't exactly sign up for all this...helping me take care of four girls, I mean."

Casey chuckled and ran a hand through his rugged hair. "Not exactly how I pictured this part of my life bein', that's for sure. I never really saw myself as the parent type...and now we've got four teenagers."

April was silent for several moments. "Are you okay with this?" It was a simple question, but there was weight to it. As much as she loved Casey, April knew he was not the most domesticated type. April had been surprised when Casey had suggested they live together, but it turned out to be a good thing. Casey was wonderful with Tara, and when Kirby came into their lives, he was wonderful with her as well. But now there were two more girls? April could not help wondering if it would be too much for the man she loved so dearly.

Casey looked down at the floor for a moment before raising his gaze so he could look April in the face. "Yeah, babe," he said softly. "I'm okay with it. In fact," he began as he walked into the room and stood in front of April. "It's given me the nerve to do somethin' I've been wantin' to do for a while..."

April drew her eyebrows together as she looked up at Casey. "Like what?"

Casey dropped down onto one knee and brought out the hand that he had been keeping behind his back...presenting a simple, diamond ring in a black, velvet box. "This."

April's green eyes widened in surprise, and for several moments all she could so was stare.

Casey took the ring from the box and gently held April's let hand in his free hand. "April, babe...I love you. Will you marry me?" he asked softly...his dark, brown eyes gazing into April's pools of emerald.

At last, April smiled and leaned forward...lightly kissing Casey's lips as she brushed long strands of hair from his face ruggedly handsome face. "Oh, Casey...yes. Of course I will."

Casey smiled as he slid the ring onto his beloved's finger before capturing her lips in a slow kiss. "I love you."

A lone tear of happiness slid down April's cheek as she rested her forehead against Casey's. "I love you too."


	36. Chapter 35: Settling In

To all my readers, thank you so much for reading and reviewing. You guys are AWESOME! XD I hope you enjoy the fluff in this chapter ;3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the cannon characters. I do however own Tara, Kirby & Samantha. Anna belongs to fellow FF/net member, Second Daughter of Eve.

* * *

**Chapter 35: Settling In**

* * *

_...Tara's new room; afternoon..._

In a corner of her new, enormous, walk-in closet, Tara knelt before her trunk...folding and carefully placing her Raven costume inside. When she got down to the helmet, the small red head paused and sat back on her heels as she held up the black piece of protection gear and simply gazed at it. While it was considerably much more banged up than when she and Raph had first started their crusade, it was still in excellent condition. It had served its purpose...but now it was time to put it to rest. Leo was back. The turtles would now return to their nightly patrols. The city did not need her anymore...and Tara found that she could not be happier.

Now, she could focus on simply being a teenager again. She could focus on her school work. She could focus on the flag squad. She could focus on being with Donnie.

Donnie...

As always when thinking of her soul mate, Tara's heart fluttered. How she loved him! Tara knew that she and Donnie would always be together. She shifted her gaze down from her helmet and to the ring on her finger. It had been given to her out of the deepest love. Even if she and Donnie could never get married like April and Casey were going to be...like a normal couple, Tara did not care. They did not need a piece of paper from the state of New York to prove that they were in a loving and committed relationship. She and Donnie loved each other. They had committed themselves to each other. They were both fully committed to their relationship, and they were more in love with each other than ever. In their hearts, they were husband and wife...joined together by their heartstrings in a union of their very souls.

And that was all that mattered.

"Zibby? Zibby, where are you?"

Tara dropped her helmet into the trunk and hurriedly closed the lid...locking it and slipping the key under the bottom of the trunk. "In the closet, McGonnie."

There was a pause. Then, with a chuckle barely contained below the surface..."Is Tom Cruise in there with you?"

Tara snorted in laughter before breaking into a fit of giggles as she poked her head out of the closet. "Yep...so are John Travolta and R Kelly. It's a big ol' party!"

Donnie sniggered and snorted in laughter before putting down the box he had carried into the room. "I love that episode of South Park."

Tara smiled and exited the closet. "Yeah, it's definitely one of my favorites. Is that the last of my boxes?"

"Yep," Donnie said with a nod. "Most of which are filled with nothing but books," he said with a voice filled with affection. "Good thing Casey mounted all these shelves on the walls."

Tara giggled as she picked up a box-cutter and opened one of the boxes. "Yeah, well...don't get too excited. At least two boxes are filled with graphic novels and manga," she said sheepishly.

Donnie chuckled. "No worries, Zibby," he said as he wrapped his arms around Tara. "It just adds to the white and nerdy package I love so much." He tenderly nuzzled Tara's hair. "Actually, you're more of a stealth nerd, now that I think about it...you're not in any 'nerdy' clubs."

Tara giggled. "Yeah, I know. It's great...I love screwing with the minds of the nerds and geeks at school who don't know me. They look at me...see that I'm on the pep squad and just automatically assume that I'm an airhead, and talk to me in an oh-so condescending way..." Tara grinned. "I let them think they're smarter than me for maybe five whole minutes...just letting them dig themselves into a deeper hole...and then I flip the switch."

Donnie chuckled. "You sexy, devious, little thing you," he said as he kissed Tara's cheek before slowly letting her go and pulling some books out of the opened box. "How do you want to do this? Just pull all the books out of the boxes and arrange them in piles before putting them on the shelves?" Donnie had long since become accustomed to Tara's neurotic OCD when it came to her books...they were all arranged alphabetically by category, and then the books within each category were arranged alphabetically by author.

Tara smiled. "Sounds like a good plan to me." She began busying herself with her task. "It's too bad though," she said softly.

"What is?" Donnie asked as he worked.

"I was going to suggest that maybe...that maybe you move in with me."

Donnie dropped the books he was holding on his toe. "Ow!" He dropped to one knee.

Tara's eyes widened as she swiftly moved to Donnie's side. "Sweetie, are you okay?!" Her hands gently examined her turtle's toes.

The purple-clad turtle smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, Zibby, I'm fine. I'm fine. Run that by me again."

"What? That you move in with me?"

"Yeah." Donnie's gentle eyes gazed into Tara's. "Did you mean it?"

"Of course I do."

"Then why did you say it was too bad?"

"Because you'd probably say 'no'."

"Why would I do that?"

"There's no place for you lab up here."

Donnie smiled gently and chuckled softly. "A small price to pay for being able to be with you more often."

Tara smiled hopefully. "Really?"

"Absolutely, Zibby. I quit my tech support job, so I can go down to the lair and work in my lab while you're at school...that leaves the morning and rest of the day starting from when you get home..."

"With the exception of your patrolling."

Donnie gave a small nod. "Well, yeah...there's that...but then I'd come right home to you." He smiled sweetly as he pulled Tara into a gentle embrace. "And the night would be ours. We could do whatever we wanted...watch a movie and hang out with the others...or we could just be the two of us alone...playing a video game, watching a movie in bed, snuggled under the covers...and there's other things we could do..." he said softly as he lightly nuzzled Tara's neck.

Tara smiled, her eyes fluttering closed as a soft sigh escaped her lips. "That does sound great." She lightly nuzzled Donnie's neck, instantly being rewarded with a soft chur. "You can move some of your things in here," she said softly as she breathed in her turtle's unique, musky scent.

"Yeah...like one of my computers...maybe a microscope...some books..." Donnie drifted off as he lightly trailed kisses down Tara's neck...soft churs replacing his words as his hands caressed Tara's back through her clothing.

"Yes...there's...plenty of room..." Tara whispered as she slid her arms around Donnie's neck and slowly laid down on her back...pulling Donnie down on top of her as she lightly nipped his neck.

Donnie smiled and rolled so their were on their sides, facing each other. He tangled a hand into Tara's hair and captured her soft lips in a slow, but passionate kiss...his legs tangling with hers. He loved making out with her...even when it did not result in sex. He churred softly as Tara's fingers gently caressed the skin just under his shell. Slowly breaking the kiss, Donnie gazed lovingly into those lovely pools of hazel that had since become more of a grassy green in the excitement of the moment. "I love you so much..." he murmured softly. "My beautiful wife..."

Tara smiled and tenderly kissed Donnie's nose ridge as her hands caressed his cheeks. "And I love you...my perfect husband..."

* * *

_...Kirby's new room..._

"I still can't believe how big this room is," Kirby said as she slowly turned in a circle, taking in the size of her new bedroom. "It's like my own apartment...all it's missing is the kitchen," she said with a small giggle. "Not that it would get any use...I can't cook to save my life."

Raph chuckled and grinned as he wrapped his arms around Kirby from behind and gently pulled her back against his plastron. "Don't worry 'bout it, babe." He nuzzled the delicate brunette's neck before kissing it lightly. "It is pretty big though...lots of space."

"Yeah...I don't know if I'll be able to fill up even half of this space. It's not like I have a lot of stuff," Kirby said with a small laugh as she rested her arms on top of Raph's.

"I'm sure you'll think of somethin', babe."

Kirby smiled slowly as she let her head fall backwards onto Raph's shoulder. "Maybe we could both think of something..."

Raph drew his eye ridges together. "Whaddya mean?"

"I mean...that if you wanted to maybe move some of your stuff in here...I'd be more than okay with it."

A small smile tugged at the corners of Raph's wide mouth. "You askin' me to move in with ya, babe?"

"Only if you'd want to...I mean, if you'd rather stay with your brothers, I'd totally understand. Even if you wanted to only live here part of the time, that would be fine too. I'm not pushing...it was just a thought..."

Raph smiled and gently turned Kirby in his arms. "I think it's a great idea, K babe."

Kirby's eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Yeah, really," Raph said with a nod. "Bein' able to come home to ya after a night of patrolin'...wakin' up next to ya every mornin'...that'd be really, really great." He tilted Kirby's face up and captured her lips in a long, slow kiss. "You know I think of you as more than just my girlfriend, right?"

Kirby smiled sweetly. "Yes," she said softly as her hands tenderly caressed Raph's face.

"There's no one else for me, Kirby," Raph said softly as he gazed into those doe-eyes he so adored.

"And there's no one else for me, Raphael. You're it." She rested her forehead against Raph's as she slid her arms around his neck. "I've often wondered why I was brought into this crazy and often ugly world...what my purpose for living was...but it wasn't until we met that I finally got an answer." She lightly kissed her turtle. "It was you."

"Me?"

"Yes," Kirby said softly. "You're the reason I was born, Raph. I was born to love you. You're the reason that fate wouldn't let me die...no matter how many times I prayed for the peaceful rest that only oblivion could grant. I never understood why I never died...why I was always left with just enough life in me to live another day...why I lacked the courage to end it myself...but now I know why." Kirby smiled lovingly at Raph and a lone tear rolled down her cheek.

Raph had only ever cried once before in his life...when he and his brothers connected with Splinter during his captivity with the Shredder. They had been tears of joyful elation and relief...knowing that his father was in fact alive.

But these tears were different...

As he gazed into Kirby's eyes, the tears the red-clad turtle cried now were ones of the purest bliss. Raph knew he loved Kirby. He knew she loved him. He knew they would always love each other. He would kill for her. He would die for her. But it was not until that precise moment that he felt their very souls connect.

In that precise moment, as he gazed into Kirby's eyes of soft brown velvet...he saw his entire future. He saw Kirby pregnant with his children...and his hand inadvertently pressed gently against her flat belly. He saw them living a long, happy life together with their growing family...and he saw them growing old together. It was so beautiful...and it was everything Raph secretly coveted in his heart of hearts. The pain and angst of his past no longer mattered.

Kirby was his present.

Kirby was his future.

In that precise moment, Raphael knew that they belonged with each other. They belonged to each other. Kirby was his. He was Kirby's...and try as he might, Raph knew there were no words that could even begin to express the depth of his love for the delicate, fragile woman in his arms...or the happiness he felt from having her there...in his life.

"Kirby..."

"I know," the delicate brunette whispered softly. "You don't have to say anything, Raph...I can see it in your eyes."

"There's so much that I feel...so much I wanna say..."

"You don't have to say it all now, baby," Kirby said with a loving smile as she lightly kissed Raph's nose ridge.

Raphael's hand remained gently pressed to Kirby's belly, and he gazed down at it with wonderment and awe. Would his children really grow within that belly one day? Would this flat belly one day become round with his child? Was there a life already growing within her? He and Kirby had never touched on the subject of birth control before. His eyes widened slightly at the possibility and he dropped to his knees in front of Kirby, gently nuzzling her abdomen before resting his cheek against it.

"Raph? Raphie? What is it? Are you okay?"

"Kirby?"

"Yes?"

"K...uh...what're your feelin's about kids?"

Kirby smiled sadly as her hands gently caressed Raph's head. "I'd love to have some, Raph...but...I don't know if I can."

Raph looked up at Kirby. "Why do ya say that?"

Kirby sighed softly. "I took a lot of blows to the stomach over the years...I just always assumed that I couldn't have any...that I was damaged internally." She gave a small shrug of her shoulders...trying to shrug the subject off as unimportant even though it clearly bothered her. "Why do you ask?" she asked softly.

Raph was silent for several moments as he simply wrapped his arms around Kirby's waist and held her close as he rested his cheek against her abdomen once more. "Donnie thinks it might be possible for uh..."

"Reproduction?" Kirby offered.

Raph nodded. "Yeah. But then again, he's not sure...he's just got a bunch of theories..."

"I see," Kirby said simply.

Raph sighed softly. His heart was sad with the possibility that children may not be in his future. "For what it's worth...I think you'd make a great mom." He said as he tried to mask his own disappointment while trying to rally Kirby's spirits.

It was with a trembling hand that Kirby wiped away a tear that had started rolling down her cheek. "Thank you, Raph...you have no idea how much that means to me." She tenderly caressed Raph's head. "You'd be a wonderful dad."

The smallest of smiles tugged at the corners of Raph's mouth. "Ya think?"

"Yes. Any children that we'd be lucky enough to have would know nothing but love and protection from you. You would keep them safe...the way a father should."

Raph's arms tightened around Kirby's waist and he pressed a tender kiss to her abdomen. As sure as Kirby was that she was unable to have children, Raph could not shake the feeling that was not the case...

* * *

_...Guest floor living room; evening..._

"Wow, Aunt April...you look beautiful." Tara said as April came out of her and Casey's room.

Donnie looked up form his book and smiled. "Wow, very nice."

April smiled at her niece and did a small twirl. "You really think so, kiddo?" She was dressed in a classic, black dress and heels. Her red hair was done up in a loose bun with a few locks softly framing her face. She and Casey were going out to celebrate their engagement, and April had wanted to dress for the occasion.

From the kitchen, Tara smiled and nodded enthusiastically. "Totally!" She continued on her task of spooning freshly-made cookie dough onto the cookie sheet in front of her.

April's smile widened. "Thank you, cutie."

"Your aunt always looks beautiful, bite-size," Casey said with a grin as he came out of the bedroom dressed in a rare jacket and tie.

Donnie smiled. "Must run in the family," he said as he looked over fondly at Tara.

"Hey, Case-man...what's with the monkey-suit?" Raph asked with a grin.

From her place beside Tara, Kirby tossed a balled up napkin at her turtle as she sneaked a spoonful of cookie dough from the bowl and scurried out of the kitchen as the small red head playfully swatted in her direction. "Be nice, Raphie," she said with a giggle as she sat down on the couch beside the red-clad turtle. "You look really nice, Casey."

Casey smiled. "Thanks, Kirb."

"No problem," she said with a smile as she nibbled at the sweet dough. "It's good, Tara."

Tara grinned and giggled. "It's even better when it's cooked." She giggled again when her friend playfully stuck her tongue out at her. "Guess, I'm going to have to start calling you 'Uncle' now," she said with a smile at her aunt's fiance.

Casey grinned and shrugged. "Only if ya want," he said with a wink. "So what're you crazy kids gonna be up to while we're out?"

"We're planning on heading up to Sam and Anna's and watch some movies...order some pizzas and just hang out for a bit," Donnie said.

"That's why I'm baking my specialty cookies," Tara said with a smile. "Chocolate chip and peanut butter cookies."

Casey's eyes widened. "Be sure to save some for us, will ya?"

"You got it," Tara said with a smile.

"Oh, I forgot to put on earrings," April sad. "Tara, why don't you come help me pick out a pair?"

"Sure," Tara said with a smile. "Donnie, I'm tagging you in," she said as she put her spoon back into the bowl for Donnie to take over use of, and scurried over to her aunt.

"Sure, Zibby," Donnie said with a smile as she closed his book and got up from the couch, striding over to the kitchen to take over where his love had left off.

"And be sure to keep Kirby away from the dough," Tara called over her shoulder with a giggle.

Kirby pouted playfully. "Meanie."

* * *

_...April & Casey's room..._

"How about these?" April asked as she held up a simple pair of pearls to her ears.

"Oh, those are nice," Tara said as she pulled out a simple string of pearls from her aunt's jewelry box. "Wear this with them."

April smiled. "All right then," she said as she put the earrings in. "Would I be correct to assume that Donnie is going to be spending a lot of time here?" she asked without so much as skipping a beat.

Tara was silent for several moments before finally nodding. "I actually asked him to move in with me," she said softly.

April nodded slowly. "I knew it was only a matter of time," she said as she fastened her necklace behind her neck.

"What do you mean?" Tara asked.

April chuckled softly. "I'm not an idiot, Tara. You're a living, breathing, teenage girl...and Donnie's a living, breathing, teenage boy."

Tara blinked. "You mean...you knew? You knew Donnie and I have been...?"

"Yes."

Tara blushed as red as her hair. "Damn...and I thought we were being so quiet..."

April groaned softly and rolled her eyes. "That's not how I knew, Tara."

"It wasn't?" Relief spread over Tara's face and mixed with curiosity. "Then how?"

A small smiled tugged at the corners of April's mouth. "I was once a living, breathing, teenage girl...remember?" She asked as she arched an eyebrow. "I've been where you are. Besides, I used to be a reporter...it used to be my job to ferret out information. There is a definite difference between how you and Donnie act around each other now than when you did when you first got together."

This was not the reaction Tara had expected from her guardian upon learning that she was sexually active. April was so calm...Tara had half-expected screaming, if not lecturing on the wrongness of pre-marital sex. "You mean...you're not mad?" she asked cautiously.

April gave her niece a small smile. "You mean because you're having sex out of wed-lock?" She chuckled. "I don't exactly have a leg to stand on in that department, kiddo...Casey and I have been living in sin. Besides...it's not like you and Donnie have the option of marriage," she said softly.

"No...you'd be right about that," Tara said softly.

April slid an arm around her niece and pulled her into a gentle hug. "I know Donnie loves you with all his heart, and I know he'd never do anything to hurt you." She gently took Tara's left hand in hers and lifted it so she could lightly tap the ring with her thumb. "I know that your relationship isn't just a fling." She smiled gently and brushed a lock of hair behind her niece's ear. "I love the both of you to pieces, and I wish nothing but the best of happiness for the both of you." April lightly kissed Tara's cheek. "What I'm trying to say is that you two have my blessing."

Tara smiled and leaned into her aunt's hug. "Thanks, Aunt April."

"So...you think the two of you might try for kids?"

Tara smiled softly. "Donnie thinks it might be possible...I think it could be too, but we'll have no real way of knowing until we actually start trying..."

"Well, do me a favor," April said. "Just promise me you'll hold off on trying for kids until after you finish college."

Tara giggled and smiled. "I promise."

* * *

_...Samantha & Anna's living room..._

"Where's Anna?" Leo asked as he came out of the kitchen with a giant bowl of popcorn.

Tara paused in putting in a DVD and looked over her shoulder. "I haven't seen her," she said thoughtfully. "Donnie?"

From his place on the couch, Donnie shook his head. "I haven't seen her since you girls went off to change into your jammies after the last movie."

"She might still be in her room," Kirby said from her current position of snuggling with Raph on the love-seat.

Mikey and Samantha exchanged small grins as they came out of the kitchen carrying drinks for everyone.

"You know...she's probably out on her balcony," Samantha said casually as she arranged coasters on the large coffee table.

"Oh," Leo said as he put the bowl of popcorn on the table.

"Yeah," Mikey said with a grin. "She likes to hang out there at night...you know, to look up at the stars and all that..."

"Oh, that sounds nice," Leo said, still not catching on.

"You know...it's a really nice night tonight," Tara said, catching on to what Samantha and Mikey were trying to do. "So very clear...you should be able to see lots and lots of stars," she said with a conspiring smile to Donnie and the others.

Donnie nodded vigorously as he caught on. "It's a really beautiful night...a perfect night..."

Leo drew his eye ridges together. "Perfect? Perfect for what?"

Raph groaned and palmed his face. "Geez, Leo...you're thicker than Mikey."

Realization finally dawned on Leo's face. "Guys, quit it," he said with a sigh. "I don't need your help."

"Really, bro?" Mikey asked with a grin. "Prove it."

"I don't have to prove anything," Leo said as he crossed his arms over his plastron.

"Wasamatta, fearless?" Raph asked with a smirk. "Scared?"

Kirby lightly swatted Raph's plastron. "Oh, be nice...he's probably just shy."

Leo groaned in frustration. "Oh, yeah...I bet you guys think this is just the funniest thing in the world."

"Well, yeah...it kinda is," Raph said with a soft snigger. "Big fearless leader afraid to talk to a girl."

"Totally," Mikey said with a chuckle before being promptly, albeit lightly, swatted by Samantha.

"Come on you guys, be nice," Samantha said.

Donnie smiled gently as he stood and strode to his blue-clad brother and placed a hand on his arm. "It'll be okay, Leo...you'll be fine. Just remember what we talked about..."

"But I don't--"

"You're not going to just be a band-aide," Donnie cut in, knowing the argument his brother was planning on using. "Trust me, she likes you. She wants to be with you."

"She does?" Leo's eyes lit up. "Really?"

Kirby nodded. "Us girls have been laying ground work since Mikey and Sammy got together."

Tara and Samantha both nodded.

"Jus' let your guards down, Leo," Raph said.

"And just be yourself," Tara said. "Let Anna see the real you. You're a great guy...let her see that and the rest will just take care of itself."

"Don't forget to compliment her shoes," Mikey added.

Samantha giggled and gave a small roll of her eyes. "Chances are she's not wearing shoes right now, sweetie." She turned to Leo. "Well? What're you waiting for? Go get her!"

Leo blinked. "Go get her? Just like that? You make it sound so simple."

Tara pointed towards Anna's room. "You're making more difficult than it has to be. Now get in there!"

Kirby nodded. "She wants what we have...she's said so, isn't that right, girls?"

Tara and Samantha nodded emphatically.

"See?" Mikey asked. "You want what we have...she wants what we have...it's a win, win situation."

Before Leo could say anything, Donnie was pushing him in the direction of Anna's bedroom. "Go on, big brother. Just relax and let it happen...you'll be fine."

"Let what happen?" Leo asked with a slow, uncertain raise of an eye ridge. "You don't mean...?"

"NO!" everyone said in unison.

"You better not boink my sister," Samantha hissed.

Leo eyes widened in shock and his grass-green skin darkened as he blushed from head to toe. Boink? Ugh! That sounded horrible! "Okay, first of all...don't call it boinking...you make it sound like something cheap and sleazy, and it's not. You're acting like I'm just trying to get into Anna's pants, and I'm not. Secondly, I thought you wanted me and Anna to...you know. Doesn't a relationship usually lead to that?"

"Not right away!"

"Wait at least a couple weeks," Mikey said.

"Or until she says she's ready," Kirby said.

"Kissing is fine and making out is fine, but nothing else yet," Samantha said. "We clear?"

Leo cleared his throat. "Crystal."

"Just let her call the shots and you'll be fine," Tara said with a smile.

Leo looked worried again. "Well...at the risk invoking Sam's wrath, what if Anna wants more than just making out?"

Samantha gave Leo a small smile. "She won't, don't worry. Now go," she said with a point in the direction of her sister's room.

"But--"

"Go," the others said in unison as they all pointed in the same direction.

"But I--"

"Yeah, yeah," Raph said as he jabbed his finger once again in the direction of Anna's room. "But, good. Go."

Sighing in resignation, Leo turned on his heel and slowly made his way in the direction he had been ordered in...

* * *

_...Anna's room..._

Anna stood out on her private balcony...resting her elbows on the ledge as she looked up at the night sky. It was a clear night...strangely enough, there was no smog. The stars were so beautiful...sparkling like precious diamonds in the black quilt of the sky. It was a beautiful night, but Anna's mind could not have been further away.

So much had changed...

She could not believe how much had happened. In one day, she and her sister had gone from orphaned and alone to being part of a family. It was a strange family...unlike any other Anna had ever seen, but she had never before felt such a warm and close dynamic. And now she and Samantha were a part of it. They had both been welcomed into their circle with open arms and accepted by them without question. Only Leo remained distant towards her.

Leo...

He was everything Anna had imagined he would be. Kind, caring, intelligent and attentive to the needs of his family. Leo was nice enough to her, but Anna could feel a wall between them...keeping Leo from getting too close...

Keeping Anna from getting too close.

Did Leo not like her? Anna had trouble believing that. Every so often, she could swear she caught Leo gazing at her...watching her; but the blue-clad turtle always looked away too quickly for her to know for sure. Every so often, while she and Leo would be talking, Anna could feel something between them. She could feel a connection. But Leo would always close himself off before Anna could nurture the connection between them. Why did he act this way? Why would he not let her in? Anna wish she knew...

The sound of a knock on her door, brought Anna out of her reverie and she poked her head back into her bedroom to see Leo standing in her doorway. "Leo," she said in greeting, her face instantly lighting up as a smile played on her lips. He was such a beautiful sight...his grass-green skin, his sculpted muscles that managed to look graceful instead of bulky. The scars on his limbs and plastron did nothing to detract from the beauty of his body

"Hi," Leo said with a small smile. "I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you."

"No, not at all...come in," she said as she motioned with a hand as she stepped just inside the door that led out to the balcony. "I guess I got so caught up in the night sky after I changed that I forgot to come back out to the living room," she said sheepishly.

Leo smiled as he came into the room. "It's okay, don't worry about it." He tried not to stare at Anna, but found it hard not to. Her long, golden tresses which had been in a single, long braid earlier were now loose and hung to the middle of her back in a cascade of soft curls...softly framing her lovely face. Leo could also not help but notice that Anna was dressed entirely in blue...a periwinkle, fitted tank top with dark blue, plaid pajama bottoms. The fact that she was dressed in his signature color made his heart race. "I uh...I looked up at the stars a lot while I was in South America."

Anna smiled. "I'll bet they were beautiful..."

Leo smiled and took a step closer. "Very...they were so big and vibrant...and the moon was the biggest I had ever seen it."

Anna's eyes danced and she took a step closer to Leo. "How big was it?"

Leo moved so he was only a step away from Anna. "Big enough that I felt like I could reach out...and touch it..." He could not help noticing how vibrantly blue Anna's eyes were at that moment.

"Did you want you?" Anna asked softly. "Reach out and touch it, I mean?" Her eyes were fixed on the pools of gold that were Leo's eyes. They were so intense and focused...yet gentle at the same time. They were beautiful...and they made her heart race.

"More than you can imagine," Leo answered...his voice barely above a whisper. He was no longer talking about the moon, and the look in his eyes made it apparent. It was Anna he wanted to be touching at that moment...to feel her warm, soft skin...to feel that golden hair brush against him. As it was, Anna's scent was driving him mad. She smelled like cherry blossoms...and vanilla...feminine, yet delicious.

The wall was down. Anna could feel it. It was simply Leo standing in front of her, and he was not hiding behind anything. "Then why don't you?" Anna whispered softly. The way Leo was looking at her was making her insides quiver in a delicious way.

Leo took the final step towards Anna, closing the distance between them as his arms slowly went around her waist and gently pulled her against his plastron...amazed at how natural his arms felt around that slim waist.

"Leo..." Anna whispered softly as she leaned in slowly, her eyes drifting half closed as she slid her arms around Leo's neck.

The blue-clad turtle met the lovely blond half-way, capturing her lips in a soft, slow kiss. Leo's large hands were gentle as they pressed Anna to his plastron and caressed her back through her clothing, and he churred softly when those slender, graceful hands caressed his neck and shoulders.

Upon hearing the famous chur that Tara, Kirby and Samantha had told her about, small shivers ran down Anna's spine and the softest of moans escaped her lips as she eagerly opened her mouth to Leo's tongue as it shyly and politely sought permission to explore.

Leo's heart pounded in his chest and his breath caught in his throat when he felt Anna's tongue moving against his, and his hands slowly moved down from the slim waist to gently grip those graceful hips as he deepened the kiss.

Anna sighed softly into the kiss, but when Leo moved one of his hands slowly up her spine, her knees gave out and she whimpered as the blue-clad turtle's fingers inadvertently hit every single one of her secret, sensitive spots...causing a sudden surge of pleasure to run through her body. "Leo...!" she murmured against his mouth.

Leo effortlessly lifted Anna into his arms, holding her steady. "Are you okay?" While his eyes were flooded with concern, there was an aroused growl to his voice.

Anna smiled lazily and nodded as her fingers lightly curled around the top edge of Leo's plastron. "More than okay," she said as she pressed a searching kiss to Leo's mouth.

* * *

_...Living room..._

"Hey...whatever happened to the Raven?" Mikey asked before popping a cookie into his mouth and playfully feeding one to Samantha.

Happily snuggled against Donnie on the couch, Tara smiled softly as she watched the movie. "She probably realized the city didn't need her anymore," she said with a small shrug.

"Who was she, Raph?" Donnie asked as he took a sip of coffee.

"Yeah, bro...she was your partner. Give us the scoop."

Raph shared a quick, covert glance with Tara before turning his attention back to the movie. "Sorry guys. Not my secret to tell," he said as he took a swig of soda.

"What about your secret?" Donnie asked. "Is that hers to tell?"

"I wouldn't worry about that," Tara said as she kissed Donnie's cheek.

"How would you know that?" Donnie asked as he raised an inquiring eye ridge.

"Yeah," Mikey said.

"Woman's intuition of course," Samantha said smoothly.

"Exactly," Kirby agreed. "That kind of thing can't e explained by science or theories, Donnie."

Tara nodded and smiled as she kissed Donnie's cheek. "Exactly...it just simply is." Though outwardly she was smiling and happy, inside Tara was screaming! She could not keep lying to Donnie. She was going to have to come clean...and soon.

* * *

_...Anna's room..._

Beneath the weight of Leo's body, Anna was pressed into the mattress...her arms wrapped around him as he left a slow, gentle trail of nibbling kisses down her elegant neck. Shivering as soft, gasping whimpers escaped her lips, Anna's hands caressed Leo's head and neck. Leo's soft churrs combined with his teeth gently grazing against the sensitive skin of her neck raised goose bumps all over her body and her heart raced in excitement and rising pleasure. "Leo..." Anna murmured her turtle's name as she nuzzled his shoulder before nibbling.

A soft growl rumbled in Leo's throat the moment Anna's teeth grazed his skin, and when he felt her little feet caressing the backs of his thighs, he felt he would lose his mind. Taking a deep, centering breath, he nuzzled the faint teeth marks he left on Anna's lovely neck before raising his head so he could gaze down into those gorgeous sapphire pools. "My God, you're so beautiful," he murmured softly as he gently caressed Anna's cheek with the back of his hand.

Anna blushed and smiled softly, her hands gently cupping Leo's face. "Thank you," she said softly.

Leo smiled gently. "I'm just being honest," he said affectionately before slowly and carefully rolling off Anna and laying beside her.

Anna instantly curled into Leo's body, snuggling against his body as she draped an arm over his plastron. "Did I do something wrong?"

Leo had just wrapped an arm around Anna, holding her close, but he blinked in surprise at her words. "No, why do you ask?"

"You stopped," Anna said softly, her blush returning. "I thought maybe I did something wrong...did you not like it when I nibbled your shoulder?"

Leo smiled and placed a hand over Anna's hand which was currently curling over the top edge of his plastron. "Trust me...I liked it a lot."

"Really?"

"Really, really. You didn't do anything wrong." He tenderly nuzzled Anna's hair, breathing in her sweet, feminine scent.

"But...you growled."

Leo chuckled softly. "It was a good kind of growl." He sighed softly. "If you must know, I stopped because I was starting to get too excited." His cheeks darkened as he blushed. "This is my first time ever doing anything like this...I didn't know if I would've been able to keep control of myself..."

Anna smiled softly in understanding, her cheeks once more blushing a little. "I see."

Leo smiled sheepishly. "Self-control is something I've always prided myself on...but with you..." His blush deepened. "My self-control suffers."

Anna giggled. softly. "I'm flattered."

Leo chuckled softly and turned onto his side so he was facing Anna. "As well you should be...there's not a lot in this world that can interfere with my concentration and self-control."

Anna turned onto her side and smiled lazily at her turtle...her index finger lightly tracing the light spattering of scars on Leo's arms as her legs tangled with his. "Leo...?"

"Yes, Anna?"

"I really like you."

Leo smiled, his eyes flickering with a warm, glowing excitement. "I really like you too." He kissed her because he had to...and because he could. It was a soft, tender kiss; but it slowly deepened...their bodies pressing against each other as their tongues slowly danced together. The blue-clad turtle's churs mingled with Anna's soft, whimpering moans, and he could not stop himself from gently rolling the two of them so he was once again on top...his elbows supporting most of his weight so as not to crush his lovely blond.

Anna was only too happy to wrap her arms around Leo again and hold him close as his weight gently pressed her into the bed. This was not her first time making out with someone...

But it was by far the best.


	37. Chapter 36: Back to Normal, Almost

As always, many thanks to all my readers for reading and reviewing. You guys are totally awesome! XD

**Warning: **Sexual content! There...you've been warned, lol ;-p

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the cannon characters in this fic. I do however own Tara, Kirby, & Samantha. Anna belongs to fellow FF/net member, Second Daughter of Eve.

* * *

**Chapter 36: Back to Normal...Almost**

* * *

_...Three weeks later; after school..._

"Do you really think Mikey will like it?" Samantha asked as she gingerly rubbed her lower back, wincing. She took a sip of her hot chocolate as she led the way out of the Starbucks that she and the girls had ducked into after leaving the tattoo parlor.

"A little late to be asking that, isn't it?" Anna asked dryly with a wry grin as she took a sip of her tea.

Tara grinned and giggled before taking a sip of her caramel macchiato. "Don't worry. He'll totally love it."

"Really?" Samantha smiled hopefully.

"Oh, yeah," Tara said with a nod. "If he's anything like Donnie, just the sight of it will get him all hot and bothered...in the good kind of way," she said with a giggle.

Samantha's eyes sparkled. "Really?"

"Totally," Kirby said with a nod as she sipped her herbal tea. "Raph's the same way," she said with a giggle.

Tara grinned before her expression became thoughtful. "It's a psychological thing...they see that we've taken it upon ourselves to mark ourselves as theirs...showing them that we belong to them, and it just drives them crazy."

"Thank you, Doctor Tara," Samantha said with a grin.

Tara blushed softly. "Sorry...I was about to ramble again, wasn't I?"

"Just a little," Anna said with a smile.

"Sorry," Tara said sheepishly. "Nerdy moment."

Kirby giggled and smiled as she slid an arm around her friend's shoulders. "Don't worry...white and nerdy is just the way we like you," she said with a wink. "Are you really going to ask Mikey to move in with you?" she asked Samantha after taking a sip of her drink.

Samantha nodded. "Things are going so well with you and your guys...and Mikey practically lives with me anyway, I just thought I'd make it official," she said with a smile. "I was planning on asking him tonight."

"What about the housekeeper?" Kirby asked.

"I let her go," Samantha answered. "You guys clean up after yourselves, and with Mikey and Leo being around so much I've been telling her not to come, so...I just didn't see a point anymore," she said with a shrug of her shoulders. "Now the guys can roam around the three floors without having to worry about running into anyone who might expose them," she said with a smile.

"Very cool," Tara said with a smile. "You know...at the rate this is going, it's going to get lonely in the lair. Maybe we should ask Papa Splinter and Leo to move into the extra room on our floor."

Kirby smiled. "That's a great idea, and there'd be more than enough room for the both of them in there." She grimaced a little and absently rubbed her belly.

"So true," Samantha said with a wide grin. "Good thinking, you guys. Are you okay, Kirbs?" she asked, her eyes filling with concern.

Kirby smiled reassuringly. "Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry. It's just my stomach...probably something I ate."

Anna remained silent...deep in thought as she sipped her tea. Should she ask Leo to move in with her? It was just under month into their relationship. They had not even slept together yet...though many was the night they had fallen asleep together in each other's arms after one of their make-out sessions. Anna loved waking up in Leo's arms...they were so strong...so safe, and she loved feeling Leo's warm breath on her neck as they slept. The nights she slept alone, Anna felt bereft...she felt lost in her own bed. Maybe she should ask Leo to move in with her after all...

"So, when are you getting your tattoo, Anna?" Tara asked with a playful grin.

"Yeah, sis...things look like they're going well for you and Leo," Samantha said with a knowing grin.

Anna blushed as she came out of her thoughts. "They are going well...really, really well," she said with a smile. "But it's only been a few weeks...isn't it too soon to be marking myself up?"

"Well, what does your heart tell you?" Tara asked. "Keep in mind that you can't exactly judge your relationship with Leo by normal standards."

Anna smiled fondly as Tara's words rang true in her mind...only confirming what she felt. "It's telling me to get one," she said softly. Her heart was also telling her to ask Leo to move in with her, but she decided to leave that part unspoken.

Tara, Samantha and Kirby all smiled brightly.

"Well, what're we waiting for?" Samantha asked. "We're not that far from the tattoo parlor," she said as she turned and hurried back in the direction they had previously come from.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Anna said as she sipped her tea, her long legs having no trouble keeping up with her hurrying sister. "I'm terrified of needles."

"So am I," Tara admitted, trotting along in order to keep up with her taller friends. "And I started the trend," she said with a soft snort of laughter.

Anna giggled as she gently grabbed a hold of her twin's arm, slowing her down so Tara did not have to jog to keep up with them. "Well, I guess when you put it that way, it's worth it."

"It is," Kirby said with a smile. "Where are you going to get it?"

"I have no idea," Anna said. "It's supposed to be a somewhat secretive place, right?"

"It adds to the whole thing," Tara said with a nod and a smile.

Anna drew her eyebrows together in thought as she followed her sister into the tattoo parlor.

"Back again?" the lady behind the counter asked.

"Yep," Samantha said with a smile. "My sister decided she wanted one too."

"Let me guess," the lady said. "Another turtle tattoo?"

Anna smiled shyly. "You would be correct, except her ribbon is going to be blue."

The lady gave a small roll of her eyes and grinned as she stepped out from behind the counter. "What is this? Some kind of a new gang?"

All four girls exchanged glances and giggled.

"You could say that..." Tara said with a grin.

* * *

_...Foot HQ; evening..._

Rebuilding the original headquarters had not been an easy task. With two massive defeats at the hands of the turtles, and many members--including Tatsu-- incarcerated, morale had been terribly low with the remaining clan members. It had taken much time to rebuild the Foot's numbers...and even much longer to train them. Most of the new recruits were troubled teens...high school drop-outs who did not take well to authority, but Karai had been desperate...and beggars could not be choosers.

It had not been easy. Karai had definitely had her work cut out for her. As she made her way through the headquarters' different levels...casting her focused, calculating gaze around at the newer recruits as they lazed around, played poker, smoked, drank or bragged about sexual conquests, Karai knew that she still had her work cut out for her.

Groaning, Karai gave a small shake of her head to clear her mind of her frustrations. Now was not the time. She had news to deliver, and she had to deliver right away. She quickened her steps as she made her way to the top-most level of the headquarters. Time was of the essence. Standing before the closed chamber doors at the end of the hall, Karai knocked and waited.

"Enter."

Upon being granted permission to enter the room, Karai opened the door and closed it behind her before striding to the center of the darkened room and dropping to her knees, bowing low before sitting back on her heels.

"What news do you bring, Karai?" the deep, growling voice asked.

"Our spies have confirmed our suspicions. The turtles have taken human, female lovers. They can be identified by tattoos. They each bare a tattoo of a turtle...each one with the color indicating which turtle they belong to. They will be the perfect bait for your trap."

There was a soft, low laugh. "Excellent. Everything has fallen into place. It almost seems too easy... Go now, Karai. Choose the best members of Foot and lead them on this mission. Put the plan into action."

Karai bowed low, touching her forehead to the floor. "As you wish," she said before standing.

"Soon...soon I shall have my revenge."

Karai nodded slowly. "Yes, father. Revenge will soon be yours."

* * *

_...Kirby & Raph's room..._

In the bathroom, behind closed doors, Kirby paced back and forth in front of the counter. Alternating between swinging her arms, crossing them over her chest or putting her hands on her hips, the delicate brunette kept herself moving as she tried not to focus on how slow time was moving...but it did nothing to keep her mind occupied. All she could do was wait. Wait for the egg timer to go off.

Wait for a little stick to determine the next steps she took in her life...

As of today, Kirby was three and a half weeks late. Normally that would not have worried her since her period had always been irregular. She often went months without having it, and she had always assumed it was because of some internal damage she had sustained from her numerous beatings over the years. However, for the past two days, she had been experiencing severe nausea, and that had gotten her thinking.

When she had the girls had gotten home, Kirby had snuck into April and Casey's room, since the couple had not yet come home from work, and pinched a pregnancy test from their bathroom. She had then hurried back into her own room and all but ran to the bathroom, and had intended on closing the door behind her, but found that Raph had followed her, seeking a kiss...which she found she could not refuse. It had not been easy hiding the test from her turtle...even now, Kirby did not know how she had managed it.

As it was, Raph would not leave her alone. He was always at her side...meaning that Kirby would have to wait until he went out on patrol with his brothers before finding an answer to the unspoken question in her mind. But even then, she had not been granted reprieve...having been called away by Samantha to assure the flips that the perky blond was attempting to put in her hair stayed in place. Once that task was done, Samantha had kept Kirby for some 'girl talk'. Kirby had managed to get away only a few moments ago.

Which put her now in her present position.

Raph would be home soon, and Kirby needed an answer before that happened. Who knew the next time she would have time to herself?

The ding of the egg timer indicated that enough time had passed, and Kirby practically fell over herself in her race to the bathroom counter. Her eyes widened and she brought the stick close to her eyes to make sure she was not misreading the result.

Pregnant.

That was the single word spelled out in the result screen of the stick, and it made Kirby's heart skip a beat as she dropped the stick back onto the counter. She was going to be a mother.

Still in shock that such a thing had happened to her...was happening to her...was going to happen to her, Kirby slowly made her way out of the bathroom and sat on the edge of the bed...her hands absently pressing against her abdomen. She could not believe it. There was a life growing inside of her...pure...innocent...and created out of the deepest love. The love she and Raph shared had transcended all barriers and had come together in the creation of a new life.

Kirby was blissful. She was overjoyed. She was excited. Yet, she was terrified out of her mind. What sort of a baby would it be? How would she and Raph raise it? Where would they raise it? What would the delivery be like? It was all so overwhelming, and before she could stop herself, Kirby began to weep silent tears.

And that was how Raph found her.

"K?" His eyes widened when he saw his love's tear-stained face and he rushed to her side after closing the bedroom door behind him. "Kirby? Baby, what's wrong? You okay?"

The smallest of smiles tugged at the corners of Kirby's mouth. "Yes," she said softly. "I think I am."

"Then why you cryin'? You fail a test or somethin'?"

At the irony behind Raph's words, a giggle escaped Kirby's lips before she could stop it. "No...I wouldn't say that," she said as she wiped her eyes.

"Then what?" Raph was beyond confused. One moment Kirby was crying, the next she was giggling? What was going on here? "What's goin' on?"

Kirby turned so she was facing Raph, and she took one of his hands in both hers. "Raphie...I have something to tell you. Something very important."

"Kirby, yer scarin' me."

"Don't be scared. Please...I need you to be brave for me. I can't do this alone."

"Do what?"

Kirby gently pressed Raph's palm to her abdomen as her doe eyes gazed into his concern-filled amber ones. "Raise our baby."

* * *

_...Samantha's room..._

"You mean it, cuteness?" Mikey asked with a smile as he held Samantha in his arms. "You really want me to move in?"

Samantha smiled and nodded. "Yep. I really do, sweetie. I think it'll be great." She lightly kissed him as she slid her arms around his neck. "I love you, Mikey," she whispered softly against her turtle's mouth.

Mikey's eyes widened ever so slightly. That was the first time Samantha had actually come out and said that she loved him. The orange-clad turtle always suspected and felt that his girl loved him...but hearing her actually speak the words made his heart dance a jig in his chest. Smiling softly, Mikey's arms tightened around Samantha as he rested his forehead against hers. "I love you too, Sam..." he murmured. He had been wanting to say those words for a while now.

Samantha smiled and eskimo-kissed her turtle. "I've got a surprise for you."

Mikey smiled. "Yeah? What?"

The perky blond smiled and stepped away before turning her back to Mikey and raising her shirt so the turtle tattoo showed just above the waist of her low-riding pajama bottoms.

Mikey's eyes widened when he saw the tattoo on Samantha's lower back. "Whoah..."

"Do you like it?" Samantha asked as she looked over her shoulder.

"Ah, baby...it's so totally awesome. I love it."

Before Samantha could say anything, Mikey was right behind her...his thumb brushing over the tattoo with a feather-light caress as his large hand rested on her hip. It was a simple gesture, yet it was so very erotic...eliciting the smallest of gasps from Samantha's lips. She could feel herself becoming aroused from Mikey's touch and she pulled her shirt off the rest of the way.

A growling chur rumbled in Mikey's throat. Samantha was his. His and his alone. He knew that now, and that knowledge awakened something primal within the orange-clad turtle that up until that moment he had no idea existed. In an act of dominant possessiveness that was completely out of character for Mikey, he gripped Samantha's shoulder with his teeth...not hurting her, but holding her in place as his arms pressed her against his plastron...his hands working to slide her pajama bottoms off her hips. "Mine," he growled softly into her ear.

Samantha's cry of surprise at Mikey's actions soon gave way to a whimpered moan of submission at his words. She was beginning to see what Tara had meant about how the tattoos affected the turtles. In the blink of an eye, Mikey had gone from being sweet and laid back to being dominant and possessive. It was completely out of character...and it made Samantha's body react in ways she never thought possible. Never before had she been so turned on. There was an ache of longing deep in her abdomen and it seemed she could not get her pajama bottoms off fast enough...

* * *

_...Anna's room..._

"Do you think Splinter will go for the idea?" Anna asked as she typed the last sentence for her term paper. Dressed in her pajamas, she sat on her bed with her back against the pillows, lap-top propped on her lap. After saving her work, she spell checked it before sending it to the printer on her desk. With her paper out of the way, she would be able to enjoy the weekend without having to worry about finishing it for Monday. That alone was worth putting off snuggling with Leo.

Sitting on the foot of the bed, polishing his swords, Leo looked over at Anna and smiled. "I think he might." He sat far from Anna for safety reasons...not wanting to risk her accidentally getting nicked by one of his blades. "I don't see why he wouldn't."

Anna smiled and shut her lap-top down. "Good, I'm glad. Really, really glad..."

"Really?"

"Yes...because then you probably won't have any hesitations when I ask you to move in with me," Anna said shyly as she fixed her gaze on her comforter.

Leo blinked. "Move in with you? You want me to move in with you?"

Anna nodded and shyly raised her gaze to Leo's face. "I'll understand if you want to stay with Splinter instead. I mean...it is a little soon, I just...it just feels like the right thing to do..." She blushed and averted her eyes.

Leo smiled and carefully placed his swords under the bed before crawling over to Anna and gently tilting her face up to his. "I love the idea."

"Really?

Leo nodded. "Yes. There's so much I want to know about you, Anna...I want to know everything..."

"Everything?" Anna asked softly as a small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth.

"Yes," Leo answered almost in a whisper as he leaned in and gently kissed Anna's lips.

Anna sighed happily as she kissed Leo back, her hands tenderly cupping his face before she slowly broke the kiss. "Leo?"

"Yes?"

"I have something to show you," Anna said with a smile.

Leo's eye ridges slightly drew together as he watched his lovely blond curiously. "What?"

Smiling shyly, Anna giggled softly as she rolled off the bed, and kept her back to Leo as she pulled her shirt off over her head...revealing the turtle tattoo situated between her shoulder blades.

All Leo could do was stare. Words failed him as he took in the unmistakable image of a turtle draped with a blue ribbon.

At her turtle's silence, Anna worriedly looked over her shoulder as she clutched her top to her breasts. "You don't like it?" she asked softly.

Leo softly cleared his throat, his eyes focused on the tattoo as he walked on his knees so he was at the edge of the bed. His arms slowly wrapped around Anna's waist and gently pulled her close...pressing her back against his plastron. "It's one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen." There was a soft growl to his voice and he could not stop his hands from slowly caressing their way up Anna's stomach to gently cup her breasts...they fit so perfectly in his hands...

Anna gasped softly and let her shirt fall from her hands, shivers of pleasure running through her spine as Leo's thumbs began brushing against her nipples...slowly teasing them until they grew hard. "Leo..." she whimpered softly, an ache of longing forming deep in her abdomen.

Leo growled softly in response and brushed Anna's golden curtain of hair aside so he could slowly run his tongue down her neck. "Anna..." He gently gripped her shoulder with his teeth as he moved one hand back down her stomach...his fingers toying with the waistband of her pajama bottoms.

A whimper of submission escaped Anna's lips when Leo's teeth gripped her. The energy rapidly rising in the room was so raw. So primal. It was unlike anything Anna had ever felt or experienced, and her body responded immediately. How she wanted him!

How she loved him...

Leo growled deeply in response to Anna's whimper. Every primal instinct within him was screaming for him to be the alpha male...to throw Anna down on the bed and take her hard and fast...to claim her as his own. How he managed to stay in control, he had no idea...but it was by a mere, rapidly thinning thread. "Anna...I want you." Oh God help him if Anna said 'no'. If she rejected his advances, Leo would have to retreat to the lair for the night...he did not know if he could trust himself around Anna at this point.

Anna's eyes fluttered closed and she thought she would melt. Her body ached with a need that only Leo could fulfill. She wanted him like she had never wanted anyone else. More than that...she needed him. Placing her hands on Leo's, she helped him push her pajama bottoms down, wriggling her hips in the process. "Take me, Leo," she whispered. "I'm all yours."

* * *

_...Raph & Kirby's room..._

Raph blinked and his brain screeched to a halt. "Hold up...back up fer a second. Did you say, 'baby'?"

Kirby nodded. "I was late, and at first I didn't think anything about it, but then the nausea kicked in..."

"We're havin' a baby?" Raph's face was a mask of shock and disbelief, but his voice had an almost child-like excitement just below the surface.

Kirby smiled softly. "Yes...I took a test, and it said that I'm pregnant."

Raph's thumb gently brushed Kirby's stomach. "We're really havin' a baby?" he asked softly...his shocked expression slowly melting into a smile.

Kirby's smile grew and she placed on of her hands over Raph's. "Yes."

Raph's smile widened and he tenderly kissed Kirby's forehead. "You're amazin', babe." He nuzzled his love's hair.

A small, happy giggle escaped Kirby's lips. "Hey, I didn't do this by myself, you know."

The red-clad turtle chuckled softly and tenderly kissed Kirby's temple. "True...but I ain't the one who's got a baby growin' inside me." His hand was painstakingly gentle as it caressed Kirby's abdomen, and he wondered if his unborn child could feel him. Did it know he was there? Did it know that he loved it already?

"This is true," Kirby said with a smile as she let her head fall onto Raph's shoulder. "I guess Donnie was right."

Raph chuckled. "Yeah, I guess he was," he said as he kissed Kirby's forehead. "Do ya think it can feel love?" he asked softly.

Kirby smiled gently and her heart fluttered with the knowledge that Raph already loved their unborn child as she did. "I'm sure it can."

Raph smiled softly. "Good." He tenderly kiss the top of Kirby's head. "I love you so much, K," he said softly.

A lone tear of blissful happiness rolled down Kirby's cheek. "And I love you, Raphie." She tenderly kissed her turtle's jaw. "Should we tell him? Donnie, I mean...should we go tell him that he was right?"

"Nah, not yet," Raph said softly as he wrapped his arms around the mother of his child and gently lowered the both of them down on to the bed. The red-clad turtle then shifted down and gently pressed a kiss to Kirby's abdomen before resting his cheek on it as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "For now...I just wanna spend some quality time with my family."

* * *

_...Samantha's room..._

"Mikey!" Samantha's back arched as she threw her head back, crying out incoherently in pleasure as Mikey pounded into her. She did not care who heard her. Mikey's hot breath on her neck...his right hand keeping her hands captured above her head as his left hand effortlessly kept her hips elevated as he claimed her hard...his teeth gripping her shoulder...it all felt so good!

Mikey raised his head and locked gazes with Samantha...his baby-blues had long since darkened to indigo from the raw passion of the moment. "Mine," he growled.

The raw, passionate lust in Mikey's eyes caused Samantha's body to tremble, but it was the undying love dwelling just below the surface that made her melt. "Yes, Mikey...yours...all yours."

Grinning, Mikey angled Samantha's hips just enough to...

Samantha's eyes widened and she threw her head back, screaming her lover's name, her legs tightening around him as her body shuddered hard in release.

Mikey threw his head back and roared in blissful release as he exploded inside Samantha, and when it was all over, he barely had enough strength to fall onto his side and gather his lover into his arms.

They were both silent for several moments...simply laying in a tangle of arms and legs, panting as they tried to regain control of their breathing.

"Well," Samantha managed at last. "That was different..." she panted as she smiled.

Mikey grinned sheepishly. "Sorry...I don't know...what came over me..."

The perky blond brushed a light kiss against her lover's mouth. "Don't be sorry...it was great...so, so great."

"I didn't hurt you, did I? I know I got a little rough." Mikey's once-again blue eyes were flooded with concern.

Samantha shook her head, still smiling. "Not at all."

"Are you sure?"

Samantha could not help but giggle at Mikey at that moment. The dominant male that had been claiming her with such passionate aggression only moments before was gone...in his place, was the sweet, lovable, cuddly, easy-going Mikey she so adored. "Yeah, sweetie. I'm sure."

Mikey breathed a small sigh of relief. "Good," he said as he smiled and snuggled Samantha close. "I love you, Sam," he said softly.

Samantha smiled contentedly and lightly kissed Mikey's jaw. "And I love you, Mikey."

* * *

_...Anna's room..._

"Leo..." Anna's moans came out as a whimpers of pleasure and she gently dug her nails into Leo's shoulders as she nibbled his neck...her legs wrapped around him, keeping him buried deep inside of her. "Yes...!" Leo felt so big inside her... stretching her and filling her in ways Anna never thought possible, but it felt so good...so natural.

His elbows taking most of his weight, Leo thrust deeply into Anna's tight, wet warmth...deep growling churs rumbling in his throat as shivers of pleasure rushed through him. Anna aroused scent combined with her moans and whimpers of pleasure...the soft warmth of her skin...the feel of her lips on his neck and shoulders...the feel of those delightful feet of hers caressing the backs of his thighs and his tail...in all his life, Leo never imagined anything could feel so good; and he found himself wishing he could feel Anna's perfect breasts as they pressed against him...

Anna could not believe how quickly Leo had picked things up...how he responded to every sound and word of encouragement with the skill of an experienced lover. She had only ever fantasized about the kind of pleasure he was giving, and she could not stop the cry of pleasure from escaping her mouth when Leo suckled one of her nipples into his mouth. She could feel herself getting closer to that moment of pure bliss...

Leo growled in response to Anna's pleasured cry. Glancing up as he continued his assault on his lover's nipple...licking, suckling, nibbling...the blue-clad turtle smiled as he watched Anna writhe in pleasure...her face glowing with delight and her lithe body quivering as it approached release. He growled triumphantly at the knowledge that it was he who was doing it to her. It was he who was turning his beautiful lover into a quivering mass of pleasured nerves.

Whimpering as Leo brought her closer to bliss, Anna pulled Leo's face up to hers and kissed him, her tongue dancing with his as her nails dragged over the backs of his shoulders.

Churring into the kiss, Leo shivered as he felt Anna's tongue move against his, and his thrusts became harder and faster. Breaking the kiss, he gazed into Anna's sapphire pools. "Mine," he growled.

"Yes, Leo...all yours...only yours." Anna's heart leapt at her admission, and she knew in her very soul that she belonged to him.

Smiling, Leo shifted his position just enough to raise Anna's hips and angle them...searching for that elusive pleasure point his brothers had told him about. He could not hold on much longer, but he wanted Anna to get there first. He did not have long to wait. Within moments of the shift in position, Anna's eyes widened and she screamed Leo's name as she clung to him...her lithe frame shuddering beneath him as her release hit her hard. The moment Anna's inner walls clamped around him, Leo could not hold back any longer and threw his head back...a roar of pleasure ripped from his throat as he spilled himself deep into his lover.

Holding Anna close, Leo carefully rolled the both of them onto their sides, his head resting against hers as he strove to regain control of his breathing.

Anna clung to her turtle as she nestled against him...her legs tangling with his as she rested her head on his shoulder. "That was amazing," she said softly once she was able to speak.

Leo smiled. "Yeah, it was...I didn't hurt you, did I?" he asked softly.

"Only a little at first," Anna admitted as her hands caressed Leo's face.

Leo hung his head. "I'm so sorry..."

Anna tilted Leo's face so he was looking at her. "Don't be. I don't regret a moment of it." She lightly kissed his nose ridge before letting her head fall onto his shoulder. "You were amazing."

Leo smiled gently and brushed a long, golden curl from Anna's face before tenderly kissing her lips. "So you were you," he said softly. His smile only grew when Anna blushed...she just looked so adorable. "Well it's true," he said with a soft chuckle before lightly and affectionately kissing her nose.

Anna's heart fluttered and she smiled as she tenderly cupped Leo's face in her hands. "I love you, Leo," she said softly before pressing a kiss to her turtle's wide mouth.

Leo's heart fluttered happily in his chest, and he gently pressed Anna against his plastron as he kissed her back before tenderly brushing a kiss to her forehead. "I love you too, Anna," he whispered. He could feel the hole in his heart...in his very soul filling up, and a smile of perfect contentment spread over his face. "You are the something that's been missing from my life."

Anna's smile grew. "Do I complete you?"

"Yes." Leo gently rested his forehead against Anna's. "Do I complete you?"

Anna gazed lovingly into Leo's golden pools and knew there would never be another for her. "Yes," she answered...meaning it with every fiber of her being.

* * *

_...Donnie & Tara's room..._

Snuggled cozily under the covers, Tara and Donnie watched 'Alien Nation: Udara Legacy' while sharing a bowl of popcorn...occasionally feeding each other some of the buttery kernels.

"I still can't believe that you're a fan of 'Alien Nation'. I mean, aren't you a little young?" Donnie asked with a chuckle as he before taking a sip of his drink.

Tara giggled as she kissed Donnie's cheek. "Daddy was a fan. He bought the show when it came out on DVD and did the same with the T.V. movies when they were released." She smiled fondly. "It always annoyed him that the show got cancelled after just one season...and I have to say that I agree with him. It was a great show and Fox Network should've kept it on."

Donnie chuckled. "I agree...but that's usually the way it goes, Zibby...really stupid shows somehow magically stay on the air while shows that are actually good get cancelled left and right."

"I'm just glad that they made the movies after the show got cancelled," Tara said. "It would've been horrible if they had just left it with the cliff-hanger."

"Totally," Donnie said with a nod of agreement. "Wow...what a secret for Susan to keep away from George."

"Yeah..." Tara said softly.

"I mean, how do you go through life with a secret like that? How could she have kept the secret of her double life a secret for so long?"

"She did it to protect George," Tara said softly. "She knew that the less he knew, the safer he would be."

"She still should've told him," Donnie said as he took another sip of his drink. "I mean...he's her husband. I mean, if it were me, I'd want to know."

"Really?" Tara asked as she raised her head from Donnie's shoulder. "Would you really want to know if I had a secret part of me that you didn't know about?"

Donnie smiled. "But you don't have any secrets, Zibby. I don't keep nay from you, either, you know that. We tell each other everything."

Tara found she could not look at Donnie, and she averted her eyes...feeling as though a dagger was being twisted into her heart.

Donnie blinked at Tara's reaction. "Right?" he prompted gently.

Tara remained silent, her eyes fixed on the comforter as her fingers toyed with the fabric.

Donnie paused the movie and turned on the lights. "Tara...we tell each other everything, right?" At Tara's prolonged silence, Donnie gently turned the small red head's face towards his own. "Tara?" he prompted softly.

Tara had to come clean. There was no other way out. "I have been keeping something from you," she said softly. "And for that, I'm sorry."

Donnie sighed. "Okay...what exactly have you been keeping from me?" he asked, his gentle smile still in place. "You can tell me." After all, how bad could her secret be?

Tara took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Okay," she said as she untangled herself from Donnie and climbed out of bed before padding over to her closet and going inside. She emerged a few moments later with her black helmet held in both hands.

Donnie crawled to the edge of the bed and sat down. "A motorcycle helmet? Okay, so you like to go for rides with Raph," that's no big deal," he said with a smile.

Tara sighed. "That's not my secret."

Donnie blinked. "Do you have a motorcycle of your own?"

"If only it was that simple."

"Tara, what's going on?" Donnie asked. "I'm not going to lie...you're starting to scare me."

Sighing, Tara strode to the bed and stopped when she was a foot away. Taking a deep, calming breath, she let it out slowly as she turned the helmet so the back was facing Donnie--revealing the etching of the raven.

It took Donnie all of two seconds to put two and two together. "You're the Raven?" he asked softly.

"I was," Tara answered softly. "I'm retired...I have been ever since Leo came back."

"All these months...you've been lying to me..."

"Donnie..." Tara reached out to put a hand on the purple-clad turtle's shoulder but drew back at the livid anger in Donnie's normally gentle eyes.

"All this time...you've been violating our safe space. I've told you everything...I've never kept anything from you! Where the Hell do you get off keeping something like this from me?!"

"Donnie, I've shared everything that I am with you. This is the only thing I've ever kept hidden from you...the only chapter of my life that I've kept locked away. I've been completely honest with you every other time."

"How can I believe you?" Donnie asked icily.

"What?" Tara felt as though she had just been slapped. "How can you ask that?" she asked disbelief. "Donnie...this is me. You know me. You know who I am."

"No, I don't. You've lied to me about this...how do I know that you haven't lied about anything else?"

"But I haven't!"

"How can I believe you?! I can't! How can I ever trust you again?!"

Tara felt her bottom lip trembling. Donnie lecturing her or even yelling at her about the recklessness of her actions she could have handled. But this...Donnie telling her to her face that he could not trust her...Tara was not prepared for that.

"You know...I don't know what about this makes me more mad...that fact that you lied to me, or the fact that Raph was part of it." Donnie's eyes widened and he jumped to his feet. "That son of a bitch!" The brainy turtle bolted from the bedroom.

"Donnie!" Tara raced after him.

Donatello burst through the door to Raph and Kirby's bedroom, his face a mask of fury as he locked eyes with his brother.

Raph raised his head from Kirby's belly. The two of them had not moved from their places...being content to stay that way for hours. "Don't ya believe in knockin'?"

"Oh, I'll knock all right," Donnie growled. "I'll knock your fucking head in to the wall!" He lunged with a snarl.

"DONNIE NO!!" Tara screamed.

Raph barely had time to roll Kirby out of the way before his brother had tackled him off the bed. "Donnie, what the fuck?!"

"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!!"

* * *

_...Anna's room..._

At the sound of screaming coming from the floor below, Leo sat bolt-upright in bed.

"What was that?" Anna asked with wide eyes.

"Stay here," Leo ordered Anna before leaping to his feet and running out the door, grabbing his twin blades along the way.

* * *

_...Samantha's room..._

"Mikey, what was that?" Samantha asked with panic in her voice.

"I'll check it out. You stay here," he said with a quick kiss to his girl's cheek before grabbing his nunchuku from the dresser and bolting out of the room--colliding with Leo. "Ow!"

"I'm guessing you heard it too?" Leo asked as he hurriedly herded his baby brother to the stairs that would take them down to the guest floor instead of waiting for the elevator.

"Hell, yeah I heard it. What's going on?"

"I don't know, Leo said as he took the stairs three at a time. "But it sounded like Donnie."

"No way, dude...Donnie doesn't swear..."

Upon reaching the guest floor, Leo and Mikey followed the sounds of the fight, meeting April and Casey outside Kirby and Raph's bedroom.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know," April admitted helplessly. "They just started fighting.

"I ain't ashamed to say that I'm afraid to get between the two of them," Casey said.

Leo and Mikey pushed their way into the room to be welcomed with the sight of Raph and Donnie beating the snot out of each other. Both brothers grappled with each other--their arms and legs green blurs as they kicked and punched each other, each trying to get the upper hand.

"STOP IT!" Tara and Kirby screamed in unison.

"Kirby, stay back!" Raph roared. Normally, he would not have had trouble putting his brainy brother down, but Donnie was fueled by rage.

Without saying a word to each other, Leo and Mikey leapt into action...Leonardo grabbing a hold of Raphael with Michelangelo grabbing a hold of Donatello, then each pulling them away from each other.

"Break it up!" Leo shouted as he braced himself against his struggling brother.

Casey darted in to give Mikey a hand keeping Donnie from lunging at Raph again. "Jesus tap-dancing Christ, you guys...what happened?"

"Don't look at me," Raph snarled. "Kirby an' I were here jus' mindin' our own business when shithead over there comes runnin' in, swingin'."

"Oh, I'm the shithead?!" Donnie snarled. "You're the one going behind my back and willingly letting Tara go around risking her life! Where the fuck do you get off calling me a shithead?!"

"WHAT?!" Leo, Mikey, April and Casey all asked in unison.

Raph looked to Tara. "You told him?" he asked simply.

Tara nodded slowly. "I couldn't keep it in any longer," she said mournfully.

"Well, that explains it," Raph said as he shook Leo off, holding up his hands to show that he had no plans of starting anything. Kirby was instantly at his side, her hands gently checking him for serious injury.

"Explains what?" April asked.

"Keep what in?" Leo asked.

"What's going on?" Mikey and Casey asked together.

Donnie finally succeeded in throwing Mikey and Casey off. "Tara's the Raven."

"WHAT?!" April, Casey and Mikey exclaimed.

"Who's the Raven?" Leo asked.

Raph sighed, his arm going around Kirby's shoulders in attempts to reassure her that he was alright. "She helped me on my nightly patrols when I was still the Nightwatcher."

"Young lady, I can't believe you," April said incredulously with her hands on her hips.

"Wow...you kick ass, kiddo," Casey said with a smile.

"Casey! We're not encouraging this!"

"Sorry..."

"Ugh...that means you were the one I was ogling all the times you got caught on camera," Mikey said with a shudder...instantly backing away from Donnie when he snarled at him.

His face a mask of rage, Donnie turned on his heel and stomped out of the room.

"Donnie, wait!" Tara ran after him, completely ignoring April and Leo's lectures. She ran in front of him just as he was about to climb out the living room window. "Stop. Please...let's just sit down and talk about this," she begged, her eyes pleading with him.

Donnie sighed and closed his eyes. "I just need to be alone right now," he said before jumping out onto the fire escape and disappearing into the night.

Left standing alone, Tara wrapped her arms around her small frame...her body trembling as she fought to keep the tears at bay. She managed to stay strong for two whole seconds before she burst into tears. Turning on her heel, she sprinted into her bedroom and slammed the door behind her...her heart feeling as though it had been split in two.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, for those of you who don't know, 'Alien Nation' was this uber awesome sci-fi cop drama. It aired on the Fox Network in the late 80's but was cancelled after only 1 season...after being ended on a HUGE cliff-hanger (because at the time of the airing, it was meant to be brought back for a 2nd season, but the studio execs changed their minds afterwards). A few years later, Kenneth Johnson (the show's creator) released 5 made for T.V. movies with the show's original cast, 1 of which was intended to be the season premier of season 2...and the last of which is 'Udara Legacy' which is the one Tara and Donnie were watching. The reason I chose to have them watch this film is because I thought it went perfectly with the whole situation of Tara keeping a secret and then coming clean. In the movie, George acts very similarly to the way Donnie acts in response to the revelation of his life-mate's double life...badly.


	38. Chapter 37: All Hell Breaks Loose

Many thanks to all my readers for reading and reviewing my fic. As always, you guys rock! XD

**Music for this Chapter: **'Bye, Bye Beautiful' by Nightwish

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the cannon characters in this fic. I do however own Tara, Kirby & Samantha. Anna belongs to fellow FF/net member, Second Daughter of Eve.

* * *

**Chapter 37: All Hell Breaks Loose**

* * *

_...Raph & Kirby's room..._

"Holy shell..." Mikey said in disbelief. "I've never seen Donnie that mad before...I didn't even know he could get that mad."

"Poor Tara..." Kirby said softly before turning to Raph. "Are you sure you're all right?" she asked with worry-filled eyes as she took account of all the bruises on her love's limbs and face.

Raph gave Kirby the smile that he reserved only for her. "Yeah, princess. I'm fine...just some bumps and bruises...nothing broken." He tenderly kissed his beloved's forehead as one powerful hand rested against her abdomen with painstaking tenderness. "I'll live, don't worry," he said as he nuzzled her hair.

Leo sighed and looked from his two brothers to Casey. "Come on, guys. Let's go talk to him."

April nodded. "Good idea. Us girls will stay here and comfort Tara. Don't worry, we'll explain things to Anna and Samantha...you guys just go do what you have to do," she said as she made shooing motions with her hands.

"No problem, but...no lectures okay, babe?" Casey requested. "Bite size has been through the emotional ringer."

April nodded. "I know, sweetie," she said as she kissed her fiance's cheek. "Now go on. Let's hurry up and get these two kids talking to each other again."

* * *

_...Dojo..._

Donnie had never felt so betrayed.

While he could expect deception from Raphael, Donatello could not even begin to fathom deception coming from Tara. He had trusted her immediately and he had held nothing back from her once they had met face to face. Now he wondered if he had been foolish in trusting her so completely. Inside, his heart was at war with his head...his heart declaring that Tara could still be trusted, while his mind kept whispering unsettling ideas and preying upon his fears. What if this was not the only lie? What if Tara had lied about loving him? What if Tara was running around on him and laughing at him behind his back? Yet, under all these thoughts and fears, another fear made itself heard...

What if Tara had died?

What if Tara had been killed during one of her patrols? There would have been nothing Donnie could have done to protect her. The love of his life could have died at a moment's notice and there would have been nothing that he could have done to stop it.

Usually so calm and mellow, Donnie was unaccustomed to feeling this much fear and rage roiling within him. Needing some form of release, the purple-clad turtle threw back his head and let loose with a wordless roar of frustrated anguish before going off on a rampage inside the dojo.

Upon hearing the unmistakable sound of angry cries and wordless shouts, Splinter had expected to find Raphael in one of his moods. Imagine then, his surprise when he followed the sounds of rage to the dojo and finding not the hot-tempered Raphael, but mild-mannered Donatello...punching and kicking the walls and punching bags, and throwing any object that got in his way. The wizened rat had been so shocked by Donnie's uncharacteristic behavior, that all he could do was stand in the doorway and stare until his purple-clad son wore himself out and curled up in a corner weeping like a baby.

Sighing, Splinter tapped his way into the dojo and sat down beside his distraught son. "Donatello, my son, what troubles you so greatly?"

Still curled in the fetal position, Donnie wiped his eyes. "Tara...Tara lied to me...she betrayed my trust..."

"What happened, my son?"

"Hey guys, he's in here," Leo called over his shoulder after sticking his head into the dojo and finding his father and brother. He stepped into the room and strode over to Donnie and Splinter. Sitting down on his brother's other side.

Mikey trotted in, followed by Raph and Casey. All three made their way to the corner and sat down with the group.

"Geez, Donnie," Raph said as he cast his gaze around the room. "Ya know, for a pacifist...you can really kick some ass."

Donnie narrowed his eyes as his red-clad brother. "Want me to kick your ass again?" he asked with a snarl.

Before Raph could say anything, Leo intervened. "Stop it, you two. That's not what we're here for."

"I think you guys beat the crap out of each other enough already," Casey said.

"Yeah, dudes," Mikey said, his big, baby-blues pleading with Raph and Donnie. "C'mon...let's not do this again."

Donnie sighed mournfully and hung his head. "I just...I don't understand..."

"What, my son?" Splinter asked.

"Why? Why would she lie to me like that? We made a promise to each other to always tell the truth. Why would she break that promise? Was it all just a joke to her? Is our relationship just a joke to her? Has she just been screwing with me all this time?"

"Not at all," Splinter said.

"Are you kidding me?" Mikey asked.

"No way," Leo and Raph answered.

"Don't be an idiot, man," Casey said.

"Well, how do I know that? I mean, if she lied about this...how do I know if she hasn't been lying about anything else?" He looked up mournfully at his brothers and father. "Guys...what if she's cheated on me?"

"No chance in Hell," Raph said with an emphatic shake of his head.

"She's crazy about you," Mikey and Casey said.

"You'd have to be an idiot not to see how much Tara loves you, Donnie," Leo said.

Splinter gently placed a hand on Donnie's shoulder. "Tara loves you very much, my son. You must believe that. Believe in her and trust in the love you two share. Now...what did she lie to you about?"

"She's the Raven...she fought side by side with Raph when he was the Nightwatcher," he said with a snarl as he glared daggers at his brother.

"Donnie," Leo warned softly, yet firmly as he put a hand on his brainy brother's shoulder.

The purple-clad turtle glared at his eldest brother. "What? You expect me to just forgive and forget? Just like that?" He turned his glaring gaze back to Raphael. "You let Tara...my Tara risk her life all those nights."

"I had her back the whole time," Raph growled.

"She still could've died, Raph," Donnie bit out. "Something still could've happened to her." In all truthfulness, Donatello did not know what it was he was more angry about...Tara lying to him all those months or the fact that Raph had allowed her to endanger her life. "How dare you, Raph? You know what she means to me. How dare you gamble with her life?" Donnie's body trembled as his rage built within him once more. "She's my lifemate...my wife...where the fuck do you get off risking her life...my happiness?"

"Dude...Donnie..." Mikey said in his attempts to placate his brother.

"How would you like it if I did the same thing with Kirby?" Donnie asked. "Huh? How would you like it if I took a gamble with your chosen mate?"

Raph's eyes narrowed dangerously and it took both Casey and Mikey to hold him back as he lunged towards his brainy brother. "Don't you even fuckin' kid about somethin' like that!" The thought of Kirby alone being in danger was enough to set the red-clad turtle into a panicked rage, but now...now Kirby was carrying his child...that meant Raphael would protect her more than ever. "Don't ever fuckin' kid about that!"

"Boys!" Splinter raised his voice. "Enough!" He sighed as he regarded his two warring sons. "This is not solving anything," he said, his still firm, but now returned to it's normal volume. "Raphael," he said as he turned his gaze. "Why?" he asked simply. It as a simple question...only one word, but it held weight.

Raphael sighed and looked down at the floor for several moments. "You may love Tara with all yer heart, Donnie, and you'd die fer her...but there's a part of 'er that you ain't seen...a part of 'er that she's kept hidden from ya."

"Oh, and I suppose that you've seen it?" Donnie scoffed.

Raph met his brainy brother's gaze. "Yeah...I have...'cause I've seen it in myself."

Both Leo and Splinter remained silent, simply listening to Raph's explanation.

Mikey raised both eye ridges. "Dude...what're you talking about?"

"Tara is nothing like you," Donnie said.

"You've never sparred with 'er, Donnie. You never saw her eyes...you never saw the excitement...the thrill of the hunt...the thrill of the fight. She may be the sweet, smart-alecy nerd that you love, but she's also a warrior at heart."

Leo sighed softly. "Raph's right, Donnie. I could see it when I sparred with her." He sighed. "I even got the feeling that she was holding back..."

"That's 'cause she was," Raph said. "She's had more training than she's let on."

"Why would she keep it from me though?" Donnie asked. "That's what I don't understand. I thought I knew everything about her...why would she keep this part of her from me?"

"Perhaps because she was afraid, my son," Splinter said.

"But why?"

"Well...considering how you acted when you found, can you blame her?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, dude...you did kinda go postal," Mikey said with a hesitant grin.

Casey merely grunted as he nodded in agreement.

Donnie sighed and hung his head. "That was only because she lied. I thought we had a relationship built on trust, but when I found out that she's been lying to me and keeping this secret from me all these months...I just...I panicked. I started thinking and assuming the worst..."

Raph sighed. "If you only knew how much it was killin' Tara to keep it a secret from ya...how it ate 'er up inside to keep lying to ya...ya wouldn't have been so rough on 'er. She wanted to tall ya, bro."

"Really?"

Raph nodded. "She really wanted to tell ya, but she was afraid of how you'd react...not just to her playin' vigilante, but to the fact that she's got a darker side...like me."

"Like you?" Donnie raised an eye ridge. "Would you care to elaborate?"

"I must admit that I am curious as well, Raphael," Splinter said with a slight swish of his tail.

Raph sighed. "She just...she comes alive durin' a battle. It's like...it's like watching a butterfly come out of its cocoon. That's the only way I can describe it."

"How good is she?" Leo asked.

"Really good. What you saw her do in the park the night you two met...it's just the tip of the iceberg, and the time she's spent trainin' with us only enhanced what she can do." Raph sighed softly. "Her small size...her speed, her agility...it's fuckin' wicked to watch."

"Raphael," Splinter reprimanded, his whiskers twitching in annoyance at his son's choice of language.

"But as awesome as she is...as much as she loves fightin' bad guys, and as good as she is at it...she's willing to give it all up fer ya, Don. She's willin' ta step back and let you take the lead so she can be what you want and need."

Donnie was silent for several moments. "So...basically, she kept all this from me because she was afraid I wouldn't love her anymore?"

Raph nodded. "Yeah...pretty much. I hated keepin' it from ya too, but Tara...I could just see the guilt and fear eatin' her up inside."

"Stranger things have been done out of love, Donatello," Splinter said gently. "Tara loves you so very much and did not wish to risk losing you."

Leo nodded. "Exactly. Don't throw away everything the two of you have. It's beautiful and it's strong."

"So you guys had a fight, don't let it get to ya," Casey said with a small grin. "Tara loves ya...and don't ever think that she's cheatin' on ya. You're the only one fer her, Don."

Mikey nodded. "You know what I've caught her doodling in that little journal she always carries with her?"

"What?" Donnie asked.

"Tara Hamato...Mrs. Tara Hamato...dude, there's like pages just filled with stuff like that."

A small smile tugged at the corners of Donnie's mouth. "Really?" While he and Tara considered each other husband and wife, Donnie never stopped to consider that Tara would actually take his name. That simple act made his heart flutter happily and push away any doubts he had previously been feeling. Tara was truly his. She really and truly loved him above all others...

And he had acted like an insensitive ass towards her. Donnie groaned and palmed his face. "Oh, God...I acted like such a douche!"

Casey, Raphael and Michelangelo exchanged glances with each other before silently singgering behind their hands at Donnie's choice of words.

"Do you think she'll forgive me?" Donnie asked with worry-filled eyes.

"There is no doubt in my mind that she will, my son," Splinter said gently with a small smile.

Leo nodded. "All couples fight...just look at April and Casey...and they always make up."

Casey grinned and chuckled. "Ya got that right."

"And dude...this is your guys' first fight in all the time you've been together?" Mikey asked. "Dude...you guys rule!"

Casey nodded. "You guys've really beaten the average."

"True," Donnie said with a hint of a smile. "Okay, guys," he said as he stood and straightened his 'clothing'. "I'm ready to go home. I'm going to crawl on my knees and beg Tara to forgive me."

Leo chuckled softly. "I don't know if that'll be necessary, Donnie."

"I don't care," the purple-clad turtle said. "I love her with every fiber of my being...she's everything to me, and I'm going to spend the rest of my life proving that to her."

Leo smiled. "Fair enough." He blinked. "Oh, by the way, Sensei...there's something we all want to run by you. The twins actually came up with the idea."

Raph smiled. "Yeah, and I got some news to share." His smile widened. "Great news..."

* * *

_...Tara & Donnie's room..._

Huddled under the covers, Tara hugged Donnie's pillow to her...deeply breathing in his scent as she wept into the soft fabric.

Donnie...her sweet, gentle Donnie...

Tara had never seen him angry like that...

And it was all her fault. Should she not have told him? No...she had to tell him. Donnie deserved nothing but honesty from her. He deserved the truth. Should she not have started her crusade? No...it had to be done. Crime had to be stopped and innocent people had to be saved. She and Raph had done so many good things during their time working side by side. people were alive because of the two of them.

It was a catch-22...Tara was damned if she did, and damned if she didn't.

There was a knock on the door, but Tara ignored it. All she wanted was to be left alone...left alone in her misery to curse her choices and actions. She groaned when her heard the door slowly swing open, and when she felt the mattress sink as more bodies crawled on, she burrowed deeper under the covers.

"Go away," was her muffled plea.

"Come on, kiddo...come out from under there," April said gently as she tried to uncover her niece.

"We brought cookies," Samantha said.

"And brownies," Kirby added.

"And we ordered some pizza," Anna added. "We just want to help," she said softly.

"There's nothing you can do." Even muffled, Tara's voice was mournful. "I've lost the love of my life...and my heart is breaking."

April finally succeeded in finding her niece beneath all the blankets, and gently hugged her small frame to her. "Oh, sweetie...you haven't lost him. You two just had a fight. It happens...all couples fight."

Tara sniffled and wiped her eyes with the bed sheet as she slowly shook her head. "Donnie and I don't. We never fight...about anything."

"Well...then the two of you were probably due," Anna said softly as she held a brownie out to her friend.

"You think so?" Tara asked meekly as she accepted the brownie, but simply stared down at it.

"Of course," Kirby said with a warm, encouraging smile. "Donnie loves you so, so much. He's not going anywhere."

"Do you think he still does? Loves me, I mean?" Tara asked softly as she absently turned the ring on her finger.

"Totally," Samantha said with a nod. "You guys just had a fight, that's all."

Kirby nodded. "Donnie may not like you right now, but that doesn't mean he doesn't love you."

"Exactly," April said. "Casey and I argue all the time. We don't always like each other...there are times when he gets me so mad that I just want to kill him...and I know I get under his skin sometimes too, but we still love each other. When the chips are down, I know that I can still count on him to be at my side. I know he'll always have my back, and he knows that I'll always have his." She gently brushed a few locks of hair from Tara's face. "The point I'm trying to make is that Donnie's not going anywhere. He just got a little angry...that doesn't mean he's fallen out of love with you."

Tara was silent for several moments. "You mean like that country song?"

"What country song?" Kirby asked.

"The one by Terri Clark." Upon being met by blank stares, Tara began softly singing the chorus of the song she was talking about. "I'll never leave, I'll never stray. My love for you will never change, but I ain't ready to make up, we'll get around to that. I think I'm right, I think you're wrong, I'll probably give in before long. Please don't make me smile...I just wanna be mad for a while."

April smiled. "Exactly. I think that song sums up every fights in the history of couples," she said with a soft chuckle. "So don't worry. Everything's going to be just fine, kiddo. You'll see," she said as she brushed a kiss against her niece's forehead.

Samantha smiled encouragingly at her friend. "Totally. Now...why don't we go into the living room and watch a sappy chick flick until the guys get back?" she asked as she climbed off the bed.

"The pizza should be here soon," Anna said with a smile as she followed her twin.

"Pepperoni, pineapple and extra cheese?" Tara asked hopefully as she slowly untangled herself from her aunt's arms and crawled off the bed after her two friends. She was beginning to feel a little better.

"Of course," April said with a smile as she climbed off.

"And then after that, we'll all have ice cream," Anna added as she led the way out of the bedroom.

"Do we have any pickles?" Kirby asked as she fell into step behind her friends.

April blinked. "Yeah, there's a jar of pickle slices in the fridge."

"Awesome," Kirby said with a smile.

Samantha chuckled as she began looking through the selection of movies in the living room. "Don't tell me you're planning on putting them on your pizza."

Kirby was silent for several moments as she curled up on the sofa. "The thought had crossed my mind..." she said softly with a sheepish smile.

Four sets of eyes stared at the delicate brunette. When the silence was broken, it was April who broke it.

"Kirby...is there something you'd like to share with the group?"

Kirby blushed softly, and her hands rested tenderly on her flat belly. "Raph and I are going to have a baby," she said with a smile.

"What?!"

"Seriously?!" Samantha jumped up and down with girlish squeals of excitement.

"Really?!" Anna joined her sister in her little dance.

"Oh, Kirby I'm so happy for you! Congratulations!!" Tara's entire face lit up and she jumped up and down with excitement. "Omigod, this means Donnie was right! Oh, I can't wait to tell him!"

April came to her senses first and sat down beside Kirby on the couch. "Are you sure?"

Kirby smiled happily an nodded. "Yes. I took a test, and it said that I'm pregnant."

"And you're okay with it?" April asked gently.

Kirby nodded, her face positively glowing. "Yeah. I graduate in June...and I wasn't planning on going to college." She gently rubbed her belly. "I'm more than okay."

April smiled. "Fair enough. We'll make this work."

"Does Raph know?" Tara asked.

Kirby nodded. "I told him when he and his brother got back from patrolling. He's so happy about it."

Samantha was still squealing with excitement. "Omigod, this is so exciting! I'm going to be an auntie! I've never been an auntie before!"

Anna giggled at her sister's antics. "We're going to have so much fun planning your shower."

Kirby blinked in surprise. "A shower? I actually get a shower?" The thought had honestly not occurred to her.

April smiled. "Of course you do."

Tara nodded happily. "This is so awesome!" She dropped to her knees in front of Kirby and gently pressed a hand to her friend's belly. "Hey little one...I'm you aunt Tara. I'm the cool one."

"Hey!" Samantha, Anna and April cried indignantly.

Tara simply giggled, but her happiness was cut short when several figures clothed in black came crashing through the living room windows. She stopped counting their numbers after she reached fifteen...there's were more important things to do, and all her training kicked into high gear.

"The Foot!" April cried, eyes wide. "Girls, run!" She ran into her bedroom only to return with her katana.

"Samantha, Anna, Kirby run! Get out of here!" Tara cried over her shoulder as she sprinted into her room and grabbed the katana she kept hidden behind the dresser...bringing it up and blocking the blow of the Foot soldier who had pursued her into the room. "Get the fuck out of my room!" She snarled as she delivered a swift kick to the ninja's groin before sending him flying backwards out of the room with a hard kick to the solar plexus.

Running back out into the living room, Tara sprinted to her aunt's side when she saw her getting swarmed by ten Foot ninjas. "You leave my aunt alone!" Her blade clashed with several others as she fought to push their assailants back and give April and herself more room to fight.

The sound of a chorus of screams forced the two red heads to look in the direction where the three other girls had run in, only to see that they had been cornered and had the tips of several katana pointed at them.

"Tara!" April cried.

"On it!" Tara swiped her blade in a wide arc--slicing across the stomachs of several ninjas...killing three in the process before sprinting in the direction of her three friends. Another scream made her stop and she turned back in the direction she had just come from to see that April had been over-powered and was now pinned to the floor while her hands were tied behind her back. "Aunt April!"

"Tara, go get help! Get the guys!" April cried.

Before Tara could so much as blink, she was suddenly surrounded by eight Foot ninjas. Her hazel eyes flashed gold as she stood in a battle-ready position...holding her blade in such a way that she could see the reflections of the ninjas behind her. "You fuckers aren't taking me without a fight," she growled.

"Stand down," a commanding, female voice ordered.

The surrounding ninjas, while keeping their weapons raised, stepped back away from Tara in accordance with their order. It was then that Tara's gaze fell upon the lovely, Japanese woman approaching.

"Leave her alone, Karai!" April screamed.

Karai ignored April's pleas, instead keeping her attention focused on Tara. "You killed three of my men," she said simply. "And severely injured several others."

Tara narrowed her eyes. "Call me crazy, but they had it coming."

"You said you won't be taken without a fight," Karai mused. "Is that the truth?"

"You better believe it."

Karai smiled and withdrew her own katana. It glinted in the light as she assumed a battle-ready position. "If it is a fight you want, then it is a fight you shall have."

Tara met Karai's challenging gaze head on, a slow grin pulling at the corners of her mouth. "Bring it on, bitch."

Karai lunged first. Tara met her in the middle and their katanas clashed loudly as metal met metal. They both fought expertly and aggressively...each trying to get the upper hand, but finding themselves equally matched. They stalked and chased each other throughout the large space and their battle cries rang through the night.

As their battle approached the fifteen minute mark, Karai became more and more agitated. No matter what she did, no matter how she moved, Tara was there...blocking and advancing without mercy and without any sign of letting up...and never did that confident, mocking smile leave the blasted red head's face! Karai was wasting too much time. They needed to get back to headquarters. Who knew when the turtles would return? If they were to return now, her father's plan would be ruined. She had to think of something, and she had to do it quickly.

It was out of sheer desperation that Karai feinted a strike then delivered a powerful kick to Tara's stomach, intending to make her fall and allow the Foot to hold her down long enough to tie her up. Unfortunately, driven by her frustration and wounded pride at being so nearly bested by a mere teenager, Karai's kick was harder and more forceful than she intended it to be...

Tara went flying backwards and fought hard to regain her balance but to no avail. Her eyes widened in terror-filled realization as she connected with the glass of the one window that did not have a fire escape...her momentum pushing her through the glass as though it were no more than paper, and her scream joined those of her aunt and friends in echoing though the night as she plummeted.

* * *

_...Ten minutes later..._

"I still can't believe it," Leo said as he carried Splinter up the fire escape.

"Which part, Leo?" Donnie asked with a grin as he climbed up after his brother. "The fact that kids are possible or the fact that Raph's going to be a dad?"

"Both," Leo said with a chuckle.

"Oy!" Raph exclaimed with mock ferocity.

Mikey chuckled. "Uh, oh...you angered the papa bear."

Splinter chuckled at the banter between his sons. In all truthfulness, he was thrilled at the idea of being a grandfather...though he worried about the future of his growing family, he kept those thoughts to himself for the moment, but try as he might, he could not ignore the feeling of foreboding gnawing at him. Something was very wrong. He could feel it.

Leo suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. Because of Donnie's eagerness to make up with Tara, and Raph's eagerness to be with Kirby and their unborn child, they had moved at practically a triple pace up the side of the towering building...putting them already only three floors away from their designated floor. Leo did not want to delay his brother, however, the sight of broken glass on the next few levels of the fire escape set him on edge. "Guys, wait."

"What's up?" Raph asked.

"Something's not right," Leo said as he carefully placed Splinter on his feet.

"Why do you say that?" Donnie asked before he followed Leo's gaze to the broken shards. "Oh, no..."

"Guys!" Casey looked down from one of the broken windows, and even from their distance, the turtles could see his worry-ridden face. "Get up here, quick!"

Taking care to avoid the shards of glass, Leo sprinted up the rest of the way with Donnie and Raph hot on his heels. Mikey followed behind at a slower pace since he had taken over the task of carrying Splinter. When the three elder turtles jumped in through the broken window, they stopped dead in their tracks.

The room was in shambles. Furniture was broken and overturned and blood spattered the walls...but it was the three dead Foot soldiers that caught their eyes. All three immediately broke rank and darted in different directions.

"TARA?!"

"KIRBY?!"

"ANNA?!"

Mikey's eyes widened when he finally made it through the window and he lowered Splinter to the floor with shaky arms. "Oh, shit..." He took off running as well. "SAMANTHA?!"

Casey's well-muscled frame was trembling with rage and fear. "They're not here," he growled as he pointed to the note that was stuck to the wall with a tanto. "They took 'em."

All four brothers gathered around the note...

'If you wish to see your beloved whores again,  
come to the old Foot headquarters.  
If any police arrive, we will kill your girls  
before they can draw their final breaths.'

Both Donnie and Raph took off running at the same time in the same direction without so much as a second thought.

"Wait!" Leo called. "We need a plan."

"Fuck plans, Leo!" Raph snarled over his shoulder as he climbed back out onto the fire escape. "Those bastards got my woman and my kid!"

"And I can't let those horrible things I said to Tara be the last things I say to her!" Donnie cried desperately over his shoulder as he followed his brother into the night.

* * *

_...Foot HQ..._

"Guys, be careful!" Leo hissed as he, his brothers and Casey crept around the outside of the abandoned looking building. "We don't want to get caught before we can save our girls."

"Shove it, Leo," Raph snarled. "When I have Kirby an' our kid safe in my arms, then I'll be careful. Not 'til then!"

"You sure this is the place, Case?" Mikey asked, trying to keep a fight from breaking out between his brothers.

"I'm sure...this is where I busted Splinter out and faced off with that Tattu guy."

"You mean Tatsu?" Donnie supplied. He was trying to keep his mind clear so he could focus better on the task at hand without letting his anger and fear get in the way.

"Tattu, Tatsu, whatever..." Casey growled.

"How did you get in that time?" Leo asked, the fact that there were no guards patrolling the outside not lost on him.

"The front door."

"I like it," Raph said as he stalked towards what could only be the main entrance. "Nice an' easy."

"No, Raph wait! It can't be that easy this time!"

Leo's warning came too late. No sooner had they come within two meters of the door did they all suddenly find themselves falling downward and landing in a pile on a hard, metal surface.

"Brilliant, Raph!" Donatello snapped.

"Shaddup!"

"Would you guys mind gettin' offa me?" Casey wheezed from his place sandwiched between Raph and the other three. "You guys ain't exactly petite, ya know!"

"No kiddin'," Raph growled from his place at the bottom of the pile.

"Raph!"

Raph looked up to see Kirby pressed against the bars of the adjoining cage, and he threw Casey and his brothers off in his mad dash to reach her. "Kirby!" He hugged her as best her could through the bars. "You okay?" His hands checked the delicate brunette for blood before letting one rest gently on her abdomen. "You all okay?"

Kirby nodded slowly, her doe eyes filled with tears. "I'm okay...we're okay..."

"April?"

"Casey!" April ran to the bars slipping her arms through to wrap around her fiance as best she could as she sought the comfort of his closeness.

"Leo!"

"Mikey!"

The two turtles ran to the bars and held their girls as best they could. Only Donnie stood alone as his eyes searched for Tara. Not seeing her, his heart raced in panic.

"Where's Tara?"

"Well, you certainly showed up sooner than I expected."

All eyes turned in the direction of the voice and settled on Karai who was standing outside the cage the turtles were in, her arms crossed over her chest and a small smirk on her face.

"I must admit though...I expected you to pose more of a challenge. Yet, you fell for the most basic of traps. Quite pathetic, really..."

"Where's Tara?" Donnie demanded. "Where is she?!"

"Ah, the little red head," Karai said icily. "Such trouble she was to me..."

Donnie lunged at the bars, his normally gentle eyes completely wild. "What have you done with her?! Where is she?!"

"She's dead."

Donnie felt his heart stop, and it was suddenly impossible for him to breathe. "No...no, it's not true. It's not true! That's impossible!"

"Oh, I assure you, it's very true."

"YOU LIE!"

Karai slowly arched a graceful eyebrow. "Do I?"

Donnie desperately looked to April and the other girls, searching their faces for any hint that might indicate that Karai was lying. He saw only the deepest despair etched into their faces as they clung to their lovers, and April began sobbing with reckless abandon into Casey's shoulder as best she could through the bars.

"You see?" Karai prompted tauntingly. "Your friends know I speak the truth. They saw it with their own eyes."

Donnie threw his head back and a heart-wrenching roar filled with anguish was ripped from his throat as tears streamed down his face. "NOOOOOOOOOO!!"

Karai smiled cruelly at the purple-clad turtle. "Yes. Even now, the pavement runs red with her blood."

* * *

**A/N: **Next chappie coming soon!


	39. Chapter 38: Hell Hath No Fury

Many thanks to all my readers for reading and reviewing my fic. As always, you guys rock! XD

**Music for the Chapter:** 'Redeemer' by Marilyn Manson

**Warning:** Graphic violence and gore. Don't say I didn't warn you...

**Disclaimer:**I don't own any of the cannon characters in this fic. I do however own Tara, Kirby & Samantha. Anna belongs to fellow FF/net member, Second Daughter of Eve.

* * *

**Chapter 38: Hell Hath No Fury**

* * *

Dead?

Tara was dead?

It had to be true...the sorrow on April's face alone spoke volumes...

The pain Donatello felt was unlike anything he had ever felt before. His heart was not merely broken...it felt as though it had been physically ripped from his chest...leaving a gaping hole where ultimate bliss and love had once dwelt. There were not tears enough to express the deep level of sorrow that engulfed the purple-clad turtle. He had removed himself from the others...retreating to the farthest corner of the cage and curling in upon himself...wanting to be alone. He only wished he could draw himself into his shell the way he used to when he was a child. All the while he wept, Donnie kept thinking it was all his fault. If he had not become so angry with Tara, he would not have stormed out. If he had not stormed out, he would have been able to protect her. Had be been able to protect her...she would still be alive. His fault...it was all his fault. This realization brought on a new wave of tears and heaving sobs.

Raph never felt so helpless in his life. He was supposed to be protecting Kirby and their unborn child...instead they had gotten captured and he could not see a way to save them...he and Leo had searched high and low for some means of escape, but could find none. From his current position, Raph could not even properly comfort his beloved girl. To top it off, Tara...his friend, his confidante...his little sister, was dead...killed while trying to protect the others. Looking to his brainy brother, Raph felt his heart weep for him. Never had Raph seen his brother like this. Donnie...who always strove to find a solution, never giving up when the odds were against him...was now so utterly defeated.

Huddled against Raph as best as she could be through the bars, Kirby joined the others in gazing mournfully at the purple-clad turtle. Her heart bled for Donnie. She could not even begin to imagine how he felt...and yet, there was her own sorrow. In one mere moment, Kirby had lost her best friend. She could still see the expression of terror on Tara's face as she plummeted to her death...and now she feared she and the others would soon be joining her. Gently placing a hand on her abdomen, Kirby said a silent apology to the life growing within her...

Her niece's screams still echoed through April's mind. She had watched Tara be thrown through the window, and there had been nothing that she could do about it. April had been helpless to help her. Her hands clutched Casey's shirt through the bars and she buried her face in his shoulder as she wept...cursing her inability to protect the one whose life had been awarded to her guardianship. She had failed her brother...and she had failed Tara.

Casey could not believe Tara was really gone. Not Tara who was so full of life and who had her whole life ahead of her with so much to live for. Not Tara who could do anything she set her mind to...not the girl he had come to look on as his own flesh and blood. His brain simply could not process it. It had been hours since he had heard of Tara's death, and he still could not wrap his mind around it. All he could do was hold April as best he could while she wept, and try to remain strong for her when all he wanted to do was throw back his head and roar in anguish.

Samantha and Anna clung to each other while clinging to Mikey and Leo as best they could through the bars as sorrow, fear and confusion stole over them. It did not seem real...none of it did. How could so much have gone wrong in so short a time? Why had it happened? Where were they? How were they going to escape? Would they be able to escape? Or were they soon going to be joining Tara on the 'other side'?

Leo and Mikey both remained silent. Mikey...ever the optimist...the one who could always find the light in a dark situation...simply could not. Leo...ever the one to inspire strength in his family and friends, for the first time found that he had no strength to give. There were no words that either of them could say that would make any part of their current situation any better.

The sound of approaching footsteps evoked a collective, fearful whimper from the girls, and their males were on instant alert. What now? What would they all now be subjected to? Had their times come? Upon seeing the face of Karai come around the corner, a collective growl rumbled amongst Leonardo, Raphael, Michelangelo and Casey. Donatello was too lost in his grief to notice.

Karai rolled her eyes upon seeing Donnie. "Is he still torn up about his little whore?"

Nobody ever saw Donnie move. He was suddenly simply there at the bars of the cage...teeth bared and eyes ablaze with an unbridled fury as he tried to grab Karai, who had just barely managed to avoid his grasp. "Don't you ever call Tara a whore," he snarled. "Don't you ever speak of her again! You're not worthy! You're not worthy to even think of her!" When faced with the cause of his despair, the painful, gaping emptiness within him was suddenly filled with a wrathful rage that would have given Raph's a run for its money.

Recovered from having been startled by Donnie's attempted attack, Karai narrowed her eyes and pulled herself to her full height while regarding the purple-clad turtle with disdain. "Abomination...as though you four were not disgusting enough...the thought of you and your whore tangled within the sheets is enough to make me want to vomit." She was prepared this time for Donatello's wrathful attack upon the bars and did not so much as bat an eyelash. "And you," she said as she directed her gaze to April. "You let it happen. Your 'precious' niece was engaging in acts of bestiality and you simply allowed it to go on. Tell me," she said as she swept her gaze over all four turtles. "How did the four of you convince four human females to bed you? Or were they simply that desperate?"

"Now, now, Karai," a deep, gravely voice chided. "What have I told you about baiting the animals?"

A collective chill ran through the bodies of the four turtles, and the three who still had their girls did their best to group their loves together and stand protectively in front of them as an all too familiar figure slowly emerged from around the corner. Donnie stepped back from the bars, his eyes wide in disbelief as he took in the familiar metal attire glinting in the light.

"It can't be," April said softly as Casey too shifted so he was shielding his girl from the Shredder's view.

"How?" Leo asked softly.

"We saw the pier fall on ya," Raph said.

"You should've been a pancake," Mikey said with wide eyes.

"Had he still been his normal size, then yes...he would've been," Donnie said as his mind processed both the memory of the mentioned night and the sight currently before him. "But he was juiced up on the mutagen, remember?" Taking in the sight of the Shredder, noting his still increased size and body mass, the brainy turtle could see the effects of the ooze had taken a permanent hold.

"Very good, Donatello," Saki said with mock applause. "I can see you are still the brains of the group. Oh, I was severely injured, that was certain...but still very much alive. It took almost two years of physical therapy for me to be up and walking again...and all the while, it was the thought of exacting my revenge on you all that kept me going." He laughed a low, wicked laugh. "All the while the Foot was working to rebuild its masses, information was being gathered on you in attempts to determine how best to hurt you. It had all proved fruitless...until little Tara came to stay," he said as he turned his cold, penetrating gaze towards April. "Once she and Donatello began engaging in their disgusting, abomination of a relationship, I knew it was only a matter of time before the rest of you followed suit."

Karai grinned wickedly. "Yes, thank you for making it so easy."

"Your ends will not be easy, however," Saki said with malice. "For every moment and every hour of physical agony I endured because of you, I shall make you suffer...and I shall take great joy in hearing you beg for mercy."

* * *

Pain...

All Tara felt was pain. Sharp, shooting, throbbing, mind-numbing pain...from the top of her skull to the bottoms of her heels...but it was her right shoulder that hurt the most. She tasted blood on her mouth. She felt like she had spent the night in a cement mixer...even breathing hurt. She tried to open her eyes but was met with a pain equivalent to an ice-pick being driven through her skull, and she whimpered helplessly...biting her lower lip as she waited for the hurting to stop.

Taking a deep breath, Tara slowly opened her eyes...breathing through the pain and allowing her father's training to take over when all she wanted to do was curl up into a ball and cry. There would be time for that later, but first she had to take stock of her current situation. Her father's words echoed through her mind...

'Remember, unless you've got the upper hand, Tara...playing possum will never save you. If you're not dead, playing possum in a hostile situation is a sure way to get yourself killed...especially since any assassin or trained killer worth his or her salt will check to see if you are in fact dead...usually either by stabbing you or shooting you. If you're able, always get yourself to safety. If you're unable, then hide yourself as best you can until help comes. The name of the game is survival, Tara. Remember that above all things...and if it comes down to either you or them, always make it them.'

Survival...

That had been the one word that had flashed through her mind on repeat the entire time she plummeted from the twenty-second floor. It was that one word that had given Tara the presence of mind to grab a hold of various objects on her way down...banners, flags, ledges, balcony edges...anything that would slow her descent and break her fall. However...it had not made her plummeting descent any easier. All that sudden grabbing...all that sudden stopping had played murder on her arms, shoulders and fingers. Many was the time that she had slammed into the wall of the building, and she could feel bruises forming on her face. Try as she might, Tara had been unable to get a firm enough grip on balconies as she passed them to allow herself to climb inside. All she could do was keep grabbing them as best she could when she fell past them and pray they would slow her descent enough so she would not die upon final impact.

When she finally came to a stop on the ledge of a third floor balcony--the wind severely knocked out of her from landing flat on her back, Tara was content to simply lay there and let the darkness come. Her body was in shock from what it had endured. Her body was in pain...the most severe pain she had ever felt in her life. However, just before she blacked out, her father's words drifted through her mind...motivating her to roll off the ledge and into the confines of the balcony...laying on the lounger for just a moment before rolling off the piece of patio furniture and tucking herself beneath it. Then, and only then, did Tara allow the peace of unconsciousness sweep over her...

Now however, she was awake...and the pain had returned. Miraculously, nothing was broken.

But everything still hurt like Hell.

Tara wondered vaguely how long she had been out. It was still dark, but it felt and smelled like it was well past the middle of the night. Finding that she could move her left arm without too much pain, she brought her wrist close enough to her face so she could just barely make out the hands in the dark. 3:00 a.m.

Tara had been out for almost three hours.

But now was the time to move. She could not stay under the lounger forever...and she had to take stock of everything that happened in order to decide her next move. Moving...that was the issue currently taunting Tara. At first she tried to do it slowly...to move in a slow, forgiving way...but it hurt too much.

"Come on Tara," she whispered softly, her voice hoarse. "Don't be such a girl." Steeling her courage, Tara took a deep breath and rolled out from under the lounger in one motion--biting the inside of her cheek to keep from screaming as she rolled over her right shoulder which she now determined to be dislocated. Using her left arm, Tara pushed herself to her knees before cradling her right arm against her body. "Okay..." she softly encouraged herself. "Just like how daddy taught me..." Taking another deep breath, Tara mentally counted to three before swiftly popping her shoulder back into place. Eyes, widening, she could not stop herself from screaming this time. "FUCK!"

The small red head allowed herself to sit on the lounger as she fought off the dizzying wave of pain that threatened to drag her under once more. Once she was certain she was not going to black out, Tara slowly rose to her feet. Her knees were bruised and bloody...not to mention stiff...no doubt from the times she slammed front first against the side of the building. She could feel blood caked to her back from all the cuts and gashes she had sustained from being thrown through the window, and her fingertips were bloody...all her nails jagged and broken from all the times she had desperately grabbed onto hard surfaces.

Deciding she had had enough free-falling for now, Tara opted for a less physically exerting way of getting back into the building...

She picked the lock on the patio door...

* * *

_...Cells..._

"I see the mangy rat did not come with you," Saki said as he noticed Splinter's absence for the first time.

"Leave him alone," Leonardo said with a growl.

"Maki," Saki said, ignoring Leo completely.

A foot soldier appeared around the corner and bowed. "Yes, master?"

"Go dispose of the vermin."

"Yes, master."

"Leave him alone, Saki!" Leo roared. "You have the four of us...leave Splinter and the others alone."

"Let the girls go," Casey growled. "We'll stay."

Saki stared at his hostages for several moments before turning his attention back to Maki. "Return victorious, and you shall have first pick of the females."

"NO!" Casey and the turtles roared as their girls cowered against them as best they could.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE!" Raph snarled.

Maki strode to the cage containing the girls and peered through the bars. "I will not fail, master," he said. "And I already know which one I want." There was a smile behind his voice as his masked gaze settled on Samantha who cowered against Mikey and the bars.

Saki laughed cruelly. "So be it. Karai, I trust you can handle things from here?"

Karai nodded. "Hai."

"Very well." Saki turned on his heel and strode towards the door. "Call me once you feel those worthy among the Foot have had sufficient entertainment with the females. Then we shall deal with the four abominations," he said over his shoulder as he departed.

"As you wish," Karai said with a bow of her head.

"Damn you, Saki," Leo growled. "DAMN YOU!!"

* * *

_...Guest floor..._

The moment the elevator doors dinged open, Tara stiffly walked inside--her eyes cautiously surveying the large space as though expecting more Foot ninjas to jump out of nowhere and attack her again. What she did not expect was to see Splinter carefully sweeping up shards of broken glass.

Upon seeing the small red head looking the worse for wear, the wizened rat's eyes widened and he hurriedly tapped across the room over to her. "Daughter! You're hurt!"

"The Foot...attacked..." Tara managed.

"I know...how did you escape?"

"Didn't escape...thrown out...window," she said as she shakily pointed to the window she had been kicked out of.

Splinter's eyes widened. "You fell from the window...and survived?"

Tara managed a small, wry grin. "What...can I say? I'm...re...resilient."

Splinter let out a slow breath before helping Tara over to the sofa. "Come, little one...sit."

"Where is everyone? Did the guys get here in time?" She was finding it easier to speak now, and after some urging from Splinter, she leaned over the arm of the couch so the wizened rat could pick out the few, stubborn shards of glass that were still in her back.

Splinter slowly shook his head. "The Foot took April and the girls captive. Casey and the boys went after them."

Tara slowly nodded in understanding. "When was this?"

Splinter hung his head. "Almost three hours ago."

Tara was silent for several moments. "Had all gone well...they should've been back by now."

The elderly rat nodded slowly...mournfully. "Hai," he said softly. "I fear they have fallen into a trap."

Tara closed her eyes and simply sat in silence...fear and rage warring inside her at the knowledge of her family being in danger. After several moments, she took a deep, centering breath, let it out slowly as she opened her eyes and slowly stood. She knew what had to be done.

"Where are you going?" Splinter asked in puzzlement.

"Well...first I'm going to take a hot shower...because I really need one. And then, I'm going to get our family back."

"Tara, no," Splinter said as he gently grasped the small red head's wrist to keep her from leaving. "You're hurt."

Tara sighed softly. "We don't have a lot of options, Sensei. The fact that they haven't come back yet means that something happened to make them unable to do so. Besides..." she began with a wry grin. "I'll have the element of surprise on my side. No one will be expecting me...they think I'm dead, remember?"

* * *

_...Tara's room; 15 minutes later..._

Her muscles more relaxed now from the hot shower she had taken, and her injuries wrapped, Tara donned her battle gear. All the while she had reverently taken her Raven costume out of her trunk and encased herself in the black leather that fit and moved like a second skin, the small red head could not help but marvel at how no one had seen or heard her during her fall and harsh landing. Then again, maybe they had and simply did not care...

"Only in New York," Tara said with a rueful sigh and shake of her head as she fastened up her boots.

As much as she hated to admit it, she was glad to be donning her outfit again. Wearing the outfit felt right. She felt as though she was coming home to an old friend.

"Try as I might, I just can't quit you," she said softly with a sigh as she took in her reflection.

"It is part of who you are, daughter," Splinter said as he came to stand in the doorway. "Donatello will learn to accept it."

Tara smiled wryly. "I guess opposites really do attract, don't they?" she asked as she expertly slid daggers and knives of various lengths and sizes into the sheathes at her waist and thighs before slipping several into her boots, and a tanto up the back of her corset. Shrugging into a back sheathe, She slipped a katana into place before taking up her wakizashi.

Splinter smiled softly. "Yes, I suppose they do...but it makes life more interesting, does it not?"

Despite the seriousness of the current situation, Tara allowed a soft giggle to slip out. "Yes, I suppose it does," she said as she slipped on her long gloves, then her forearm guards before going back to her trunk and pulling out her long, black, leather trench coat. She had worn it on occasion on the colder nights she had patrolled on, but had stopped because it had weighed her down. However, she felt it was time to employ its use once more...she could not very well have cops stopping her on the streets because they caught sight of her arsenal.

Going to her nightstand, and took up her father's dog-tags and kissed them lightly before slipping them around her neck and tucking them into her clothing. "Watch over me tonight, daddy," she whispered quietly before turning and taking up her helmet.

Splinter gently stopped Tara as she moved to pass him in the doorway. "Be careful, my daughter."

Tara smiled gently. "Don't worry, Papa Splinter. I will--" She broke off and her eyes widened--flashing molten gold when she saw the lone Foot soldier climb in through one of the broken windows and run towards them. "Oh, Hell no," she growled as she pushed Splinter behind her and flew into action--throwing a ninja star and hitting the Foot soldier squarely in his left eye.

Blood and eye jelly spurted from the injured socket, but the small red head was unfazed. Ignoring the man's agonizing screams of pain, Tara rushed him...getting behind him and jumping onto his back--a dagger in hand as she swiftly slit his throat down to the spinal cord. Blood...warm, sticky, metallic-smelling blood gushed from the fatal wound, spattering the walls and soaking the rugs on the hardwood floor.

The Foot soldier crumpled lifelessly to the floor with Tara still on top of him. Climbing off, the small red head retrieved her ninja star and slowly wiped both it and her blade clean on the man's dogi before standing and slipping the newly-cleaned weapon back into its sheathe.

"That was for trying to kill the one father-figure I have left," she snarled softly as she strode back to the doorway of her room and picked up her helmet where she had dropped it.

"Be careful, Tara my daughter," Splinter said again

"I will, papa...and I'll bring our family back," Tara promised.

"Do not forget to come back yourself."

Tara's smile widened, and became malicious. "Oh, don't worry...I will. I didn't cheat death tonight just so I could die at the hands of the same bitch who tried to kill me in the first place."

* * *

_...Streets of New York..._

Tara rolled Raphael's motorcycle out of the storage space in the basement of the apartment building. She needed to get to the Foot headquarters fast, and she would not be able to do that on foot. Taking a cab was not exactly an option either...and as much as she knew how Raph hated other people touching his bike, Tara had a feeling he would understand under the current circumstances. Putting on her helmet, Tara made sure to tuck all her hair inside before mounting the bike and revving it to life.

Roaring onto the street, Tara weaved in and out of traffic at a break-neck speed--her trench coat flapping behind her like a pair of giant, black wings. Ignoring the blaring sounds of honking horns, the small red head kept her mind focused on reaching her family. It was all she could think of, and it helped her push any exhaustion and residual pain from her mind. She could acknowledge her pain later by taking a long soak in a hot bath and then curling up in bed and sleeping for the next few days...but now was not the time to think of such things. For now, her own petty needs could wait.

Her family needed her and Tara was not about to let them down. The blare of police sirens chasing her caused her to groan in annoyance. "I so don't have time for this!"

Tara put the bike into full throttle and employed several evasive maneuvers...rapidly swerving in and out of oncoming traffic, all the while remembering all the times she had watched her father teach combat driving. Though her movements may have appeared erratic to the police pursuing her, they were actually very calculated moves designed to put as much distance between her and the squad cars as possible.

Spotting a tow truck in the process of loading a car onto its ramp, Tara grinned and laughed behind her helmet. "Sorry, officers, but I've got places to be!" She leaned down low against the bike and rode up the ramp at top speed between the edge and the car that was currently being hoisted up and flew off the top--flying through the air high above all else.

"Look up in the sky!"

"Look at that!"

"Wow!"

"Awesome!"

"Holy shit!"

Though she remained focused, Tara rolled her eyes. "People flying through the air on motorcycles they notice, but a girl screaming as she falls from a high-rise they don't notice? Go figure..."

Bracing herself, Tara winced only slightly as her sore body was jarred in the landing. Chancing a glance over her shoulder, she grinned and laughed when she saw that she had left the squad cars in the dust. "Booyah!" Sobering, she returned her focused gaze to the road in front of her as she continued towards her destination in the direction of the George Washington Bridge. "Hang on guys. I'm coming!"

Tara kept on at her rapid pace over the bridge--skillfully weaving in and out of traffic and followed the small, abandoned road after exiting. She slowed down when she could see the Foot headquarters in the near distance. Not wanting to draw attention to herself, she had stopped the motorcycle about a hundred feet away from the dilapidated looking building... taking care to keep in the shadows as she took stock of the situation and her options.

"I like a covert operation as much as the next person, but I don't have the time to systematically pick off the douche-bags inside one by one. " She sighed and a small grin pulled on the corners of her mouth. "Guns blasting it is," she said as she revved the motor and rode the bike at full speed towards the building--riding over a ramp and being propelled into the air towards one of the windows. "TALLY-FUCKING-HO!!"

Ducking down so she was practically laying on the bike, Tara crashed through the window and rode down the ramp of the level she landed on--intentionally mowing down any Foot soldiers that got in her way without so much as batting an eyelash, not even as the cracking and snapping sounds of breaking bones reached her ears. She screeched to a halt when she reached the center of the ground floor--the bike performing a dramatic 360 turn.

Parking the bike, Tara climbed off as she turned off the ignition. Leaving her helmet on, she turned and surveyed the damage she had caused--blood spattered the walls and the floor, and those Foot members who had not been killed upon impact with the motorcycle were lying on the floor and screaming in agony with broken limbs and bones...some of which were actually poking out through their dogis.

"YOU CRAZY BITCH!" One Foot ninja charged, only to be stopped dead in his tracks when Tara's fist connected with his nose--pushing it up into his brain. He fell lifelessly to the floor...blood and other fluids oozing out from the fabric of his mask as his fingers and legs twitched occasionally.

Smiling behind her helmet, Tara slipped out of her trench coat and draped it over the seat of the motorcycle. She then pulled out her wakizashi and unsheathed the twin blades as she slowly turned in a circle and regarded the unharmed Foot members as they stared at her in shock. "All right boys," she said as she twirled her two blades with the skill of a trained assassin. "Who else is feeling lucky?"

* * *

_...Cells..._

Having cried himself out, at least for the time being, Donnie lay curled up in the farthest corner of the cell he shared with his brothers and Casey. He wanted none of their comfort. Besides...they had their hands full with their girls. Glancing to the populated area of the cage, he saw April clinging silently to Casey...the expression on her face blank and empty...she had no doubt gone into a state of mental shock...

"Mikey...I'm scared," Samantha whimpered. "Please...please don't let him..." She could not even get the words out.

Michelangelo rested his forehead against Samantha's through the bars, his large hands gently cupping the lovely face he so adored as he tried desperately to summon up any comfort and assurance that he could give her. "Don't worry, baby...I won't let him." In all honesty, Mikey had no idea how in his current position he would be able to stop Maki when it came down to it...but it was something he had to say. Everything had gone to Hell...they had all been captured, Tara was dead...most likely Splinter was as well...and they would no doubt follow in their footsteps once Shredder had toyed with them enough.

"Leo, there's gotta be some way outta this." Raph spoke in hushed tones to prevent Karai from hearing them. "If not fer all of us, then at least fer the girls." His grip tightened around Kirby. "We can't let 'em..." The thought of any of the Foot soldiers putting their hands on his beloved made Raphael physically ill. The thought of being forced to watch helplessly while members of the Foot violated Kirby was enough to make the red-clad turtle want to die.

Leo's body trembled in helpless frustration. "Don't you think I know that, Raph?" he said harsher than he intended. "You think I like this? This helplessness? We checked the cage...the locking mechanism is nowhere to be seen...and we can't get the trap door open again. We've tried." He stroked Anna's lovely hair in attempts to both sooth her and himself.

"If we get out of this," Kirby began softly. "I am so having you guys teach me martial arts. I'm tired of being a victim."

"We were dead weight when we were all attacked," Anna said shamefully. "If we had been able to help, then maybe Tara would still be alive..."

"And we wouldn't be here right now," Samantha added. "With the prospect of rape and death hanging over our heads."

Kirby shuddered. "I'll take death over rape. I'll bite my own tongue off before I let one of those creeps touch me."

"We won't let it come down to that," Casey growled. "Will we, guys?"

"Hell no," Raph and Mikey said together.

"Never," Leo said.

"Silence, all of you! I grow weary of your whining." At the sound of approaching screams and shouts, Karai turned her head towards the door that led from the cells. "What the...?"

The door burst open and two Foot soldiers sprinted in. "Mistress Karai!"

"What is it? What's happening?"

"Some woman...some woman dressed all in black...!"

"She fights like one possessed!"

Raph slowly raised an eye ridge at the news, and his heart skipped a beat in his chest. Could it be...?

Karai narrowed her eyes. "Don't just stand there, take care of her! She is one, you are many. Tear the bitch apart!" She pointed a commanding finger to the door, sending the two Foot soldiers running.

"Whaddya think's goin' on?" Casey asked.

"I don't know," Leo admitted. "But whoever's out there...I hope she's on our side."

"Me too," Mikey admitted hopefully. "'Cause bro, we need all the help we can get."

"Silence! No one is coming to save you."

"HI-FUCKING-YA!!" The female voice rang out on the other side of the door followed by the gurgling screams of Foot ninjas as they choked on their own blood.

Raph recognized that battle cry! His heart raced as a relieved grin tugged at the corners of his wide mouth. "Don't count on it, bitch. I think the cavalry just got here." There was hope for them, yet!

The door flew open and in flew a Foot member who had found himself on the wrong end of a jump-kick to the face--landing on his back only to be literally pounced on by his attacker and simultaneously stabbed through both eyes with a pair of wakizashi...blood and other fluids shooting up and spattering against the visor of the girl's black helmet.

But the black-clad female did not stop there. Hearing an attack coming from behind before seeing it, she pulled her twin blades from the corpse's sockets, quickly spun and plunged the blades to the hilt into the bellies of two Foot soldiers. Still keeping the two men impaled, she stood and dragged the blades upwards--stopping just at their rib cages before pulling the blades out...the bodies collapsing without her holding them up. She turned to face Karai just as two sets of intestines fell from the two newest corpses, before walking back to the door and closing it...moving several objects in front to block it for the time being.

"Dude..." Mikey's eyes were the size of saucers.

Leo could not believe what he was seeing. "Donnie, you have to see this..." he said softly.

"See what?" Kirby, Anna and Samantha all asked. They had covered their eyes the moment they had seen the twin blades enter the Foot soldier's skull.

Karai's eyes widened with horror and she took several steps back as she took in the sight of the blood-soaked girl in front of her. "WHO ARE YOU?!" she shrieked.

"Funny story behind that..." the girl said as she wiped her blades before sheathing them and pulling off her helmet...allowing her red hair to spill out like a banner of war.

"TARA!" Kirby, Anna and Samantha cried with mixed disbelief and utter joy.

"WHAT?!" Both Donnie and April cried as they rushed to the bars of their cages.

"Not possible," Karai said...the blood draining from her face as she took another step back. "I killed you!"

Tara smiled slowly...wickedly. "Why, Karai...you look as though someone just walked over your grave." The small red head's giggle was anything but sweet. "Oh, wait...that was me."

Karai balked and took another step back.

Tara's smile grew. "You have nowhere to run, bitch. It's just you and me, now." She rolled her eyes when Karai spun on her heel and took off at a dead run and escaped through a secret passage in the opposite wall. "Coward! You're only delaying the inevitable!" She sighed in annoyance. "Really...some people." She turned to face the two cages and smiled at the dumbfounded looks on the faces of her friends and family. "Hi," she said softly with a small smile as she stepped close to the bars.

"Hi," April said softly as she reached a hand out through the bars and gently caressed her niece's cheek as though proving to herself that she was really there. "You're real," she said as new tears streamed down her face.

Tara smiled. "Yeah."

"But...we saw you," Anna said. "We saw you fall out the window..."

"I did," Tara said with a nod. "And it is not something I want to experience again any time soon...at least not until I grow a pair of wings," she said with a wry smile. "You guys okay?" she asked, her eyes moving over everyone, checking for injuries.

"We are now," Leo said with a smile.

"Tara..." Donnie held a hand out through the bars and still could not believe it. She was here. Tara was really standing in front of him...living and breathing. Even covered in blood as she was, and looking the worse for wear, the purple-clad turtle thought his small red head was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

Tara turned her gaze to Donnie and smiled gently, albeit uncertainly at him. "Donnie..." She slowly removed a glove and tentatively place her hand in her turtle's, her heart fluttering happily as that strong hand closed around hers.

"I'm so sorry," Donnie said as he rested his forehead against the bars. "All those things I said...I'm so sorry..."

Tara rested her forehead against Donnie's. "I forgave you the moment you said them. I'm the one who should be apologizing."

"No, Zibby...you didn't do anything wrong," Donnie said, tears rolling down his cheeks. "I was the one acting like a jerk. I'm so sorry."

A lone tear rolled down Tara's cheek. "I'm sorry too," she said as she tenderly kissed Donnie's nose ridge. "I love you. I love you so much."

"I love you too."

Raph cleared his throat. "Not to break up the reunion, but we gotta get outta here." As much as the red-clad turtle hated to interrupt the newly reunited couple, the reality of the fact that they were still encaged stared him in the face...and while they were alone for now, he had no idea how much longer they could remain without being attacked. They were not out of the woods yet.

Tara nodded slowly and even more slowly slipped her hand from Donnie's grasp. "You're right." Stepping back, so quickly swept her gaze over the two cages. "I saw a keypad over by the door over there when I first came in," she said upon determining that there was no place for a key. "I'm guessing it'll open these doors."

Tara hurried away to the before-mentioned keypad. She examined it for a few moments before shrugging and pulling out a stiletto and stabbing it into the piece of technology. After a series of sparks flew, the small red head was rewarded with the sound of the cage doors swinging open. No sooner did Tara turn around did she find herself enveloped in a bone-crushing embrace from Donnie. "Donnie...Donnie let go." She winced as every sore bone and muscle in her body screamed in pain. Now, without the heat of battle to distract her, Tara felt every ache and pain.

"Never! Never again!" Donnie buried his face in Tara's shoulder, and if possible, his grip around her tightened.

"I'm all covered in blood."

"I don't care."

"Well, you're hurting me! I really did fall out a window and my landing wasn't exactly what you would call a perfect 10."

Donnie's eyes widened. "I'm so sorry!"

Tara gave her turtle a small smile. "It's okay. I'll live."

"Guys, we need a plan," Leo said, one arm around Anna's waist, holding her close. "We can have a nice reunion and chat later, but not now."

Mikey nodded vigorously. "That's right! We have to stop that Maki guy!"

Tara blinked. "Who?"

"A Foot ninja sent to kill Splinter," Leo said. "We have to stop him!"

Tara blinked. "Oh, was that his name?" she asked simply. "You don't have to worry about him anymore. He's kinda dead." She turned her gaze to Samantha and Anna. "Incidentally, you two...I'm really sorry about the mess I made."

Samantha gave her friend a small smile as she hugged Mikey tightly. "It's okay. We'll deal with it later."

"So Splinter's okay?" Raph asked, both arms wrapped tightly around Kirby as he held her close to him.

Tara nodded. "Yes."

Leo nodded slowly. "All right then...our primary objective is to just get out of here."

"And take as many of those sons of bitches down as we can," Casey growled.

"Here, Aunt April," Tara said as she unsheathed the katana at her back and handed it to her aunt. "I figured you could use this."

April smiled. "Thanks, kiddo."

Spying a fallen ninjaken, Anna stooped down and picked it up...experimentally giving it a few swishes to get the feel of its weight. "It's heavier than a rapier, but I think I can manage with this."

Leo could not stop the swelling of pride he felt at his girl's display of courage and calm focus, and he smiled as he pressed a tender kiss to Anna's cheek. He sobered when his ears became attuned to sounds coming from the other side of the door.

"They're out there waitin' fer us," Raph whispered.

"I had the element of surprise before," Tara whispered. "But by now, I'm betting they've had time to assemble their masses."

"Right, this is what we're going to do," Leo said as he regarded everyone in turn. "The five of us..." he said as he gestured to himself, his brothers and Tara, "...will run the gauntlet. We'll clear the path. You up for that Tara?"

"Bring it on," Tara said with a smile.

Leo nodded in acknowledgement. "Right. Casey," he said as he turned his attention to the tall vigilante. "You're the main defense for the girls."

"I'll help him," April said as she laced her fingers through Casey's.

Casey smiled. "Thanks, babe. Just be careful, 'kay?"

"Here," Tara said as she pulled one tanto from her boot and the other from under her corset before handing them to Kirby and Samantha. "They may not have the range of a sword, but they'll be easier for you to handle. Don't be afraid to use them, and above all, don't be afraid to aim for vital points of the human body...heart, throat, stomach, head...remember, it's either you or them. Keep repeating that to yourself any time you feel you're losing your nerve."

Kirby nodded in understanding as she took the blade from her friend. "I understand," she said softly.

Raph nuzzled Kirby's hair before kissing her cheek. "Just stay close to Casey and the others, okay? Promise me you'll be extra careful," he said as he pressed a hand to her belly.

The delicate brunette smiled. "I promise." She kissed him. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love ya too, K. No matter what happens..."

Samantha's eyes were wide as she took the weapon from Tara's hand. "But I don't know how to use this..."

Tara smiled encouragingly. "Don't worry, it's easy...pointy end goes into the person who's trying to hurt you."

Donnie watched and listened to his lifemate in utter awe. Raph had told the truth...Tara really was more capable and trained than she let on. She was so calm...so matter of fact...and a valuable asset to their team. She was more than able to provide support or even take the lead. She had proven that tonight, and Donnie found he could not fault her for being the way she was. Instead, he bent down and picked up Tara's helmet...handing it to her with a smile of loving acceptance. "Can't leave that pretty head of yours unprotected, now can we?"

Tara smiled and took the helmet as she kissed her turtle tenderly. "I think I just fell in love with you all over again," she said with a loving smile before putting her helmet back on.

Mikey smiled as he watched Tara and Donnie, all the while hugging his Samantha tight. "Just remember what Tara said, and don't try anything fancy."

"I'll try," Samantha said softly.

Anna slid an arm around her twin's neck and rested her forehead against hers. "Just stick close to me, sis. I won't let anyone hurt you."

Leo smiled and drew his weapons. "Everyone ready?"

"As ready as we're going to be," Anna said.

Raph moved the boxes aside before drawing his sai. Tara drew her wakizashi. "Good to go," they said together as they moved up to the front with Leo...three alphas working together as one.

Drawing their weapons, Donnie and Mikey took their places behind the three with April and the girls behind them, and Casey bringing up the rear.

Acting as one, Leonardo, Raphael and Tara kicked the door off its hinges and charged with a great battle cry--their weapons a blur of glinting metal as they clanged with the weapons of their enemies.

* * *

**A/N: **You guys didn't honestly think I'd kill off such a cool character, did you? C'mon, who do you guys think I am? J.K. Rowling? ;-p


	40. Chapter 39: Showdown

Many thanks to all my readers for reading and reviewing my fic. As always, you guys rock! XD

**Music for the Chapter:**'Planet Hell' by Nightwish

**Warning:** Graphic violence and gore. Don't say I didn't warn you...

**Disclaimer:**I don't own any of the cannon characters in this fic. I do however own Tara, Kirby & Samantha. Anna belongs to fellow FF/net member, Second Daughter of Eve.

* * *

**Chapter 39: Showdown**

* * *

"DONNIE, DUCK!" Tara leap-frogged over her turtle as he dropped down--her twin blades a silvery blur as she decapitated the Foot ninja who had been about to do the same to the purple-clad turtle. Blood shot up from the man's neck like a geyser...coating both Tara and Donnie in its warm stickiness as the body collapsed lifelessly to the floor.

"Thanks!" Donnie said with a grin before bringing his bo down on the head of a charging Foot soldier with a resounding crack. Only when the immediate threat was gone did the brainy turtle wrinkle his nose ridge in disgust at being covered in the sticky life-fluid. The sight and the smell he could tolerate...he was able to view it from a clinical point of view...but feeling it actually coating him and oozing over his skin was a different story all together!

"Anytime!" Tara called back as she blew a kiss in her turtle's direction before hurling a stiletto into the heart of a Foot ninja who had been charging April from behind. When she was not busy slicing and dicing with her blades, Tara made the air sing as she threw knives and ninja stars at Foot members as they closed in. As accurate as she normally was, the small red head could not help missing her targets in the intense and rushed situation--quite a few of her projectile weapons missed their marks and instead impaled large metal barrels. Despite the heavy, metallic smell of blood that filled the air, Tara could not help but notice the smell of gasoline...

Not more than twenty-five yards was the door that led outside. They were almost out...and the bodies were piling up. Leonardo, Raphael and Tara were merciless in their offensive advance--taking on the brunt of the attacks, and damage, as they cleared the path for the others and doubled back to lend a helping hand when needed. Not even Tara was going to come out of the ordeal unscathed...quite a few fresh wounds already adding to the myriad she had attained throughout the course of the night. Out of the three of them though, it was Raph who had obtained the most injuries.

"There's the door!" Casey shouted. "April!"

"On it!" April swiped her katana across the bellies of two Foot soldiers as they charger her. "This way, girls! Stay together!"

"Stay close to 'er, Kirby!" Raph shouted above the din of the battle.

Samantha screamed as she tripped and fell over backwards in her attempt to avoid being run through--tanto falling from her grasp and clattering away.

Mikey's eyes widened in horror when he saw the man raise his blade above his head and prepare to stab Samantha, but he was too busy fending off four Foot soldiers to rush to his love's aide. "SAM! NOOO!!"

Anna's eyes flashed and she sprinted, closing the distance between Samantha and herself. "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY SISTER!" she screamed as she lunged in true fencing fashion with the ninjaken and stabbed a Foot member through the the back--the tip of the blade protruding from his stomach. " Sam, move!"

"Thanks, sis!" Samantha cried as she rolled out of the way of the falling corpse, hurriedly wiping the dead man's blood from her face as she grabbed her tanto before standing.

"Nice one!" Leo called to his love with a grin before blocking a Foot's katana with one ninjaken while stabbing him through the heart with the other.

"KIRBY LOOK OUT!" Raph was a blur of green and red as he darted to his lifemate, pushing and slashing Foot members out of his way, left and right. "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY WIFE AN' KID!!" He grabbed Kirby and pressed her tightly to his plastron as he turned--just in time to take the blow intended for her.

Kirby's eyes widened in horror as she heard the Foot ninja's blade connect with the back of Raph's shell. "YOU BASTARD!" She turned Raph and herself just enough for her to lunge with her tanto--stabbing the man through the throat. "Raph! Raph, baby are you okay?" she asked with panic as the Foot soldier collapsed to the floor, clutching his throat as he choked on his own blood.

Raph flashed Kirby a quick, reassuring smile before handing her over to Casey and giving them both a push in the direction of the door. "M'fine, princess. Now go on! We'll make sure no one follows you guys."

"You sure you guys got this covered?" Casey asked as he passed Kirby over to April who swiftly began ushering her and the other two girls out the door.

Raph grinned and stabbed a Foot ninja through the eye as he came up behind Casey. "You bet yer ass we do!"

Casey grinned and took off after April and the girls, swinging his bat at whatever Foot ninja came his way. "Thanks, dome-head!"

"Raph, come back to me!" Kirby cried out over her shoulder as the others all but dragged her out the door. "Come back to us!"

Raph grinned before leaping back into the fray. "Don't worry, I will! We all will!"

"TARA, DUCK!"

Tara dropped into a crouch as Donnie swung his bo like a bat--crushing the windpipe of the Foot ninja who had been about to stab her in the back. "Thanks!" she cried as she jumped to her was not sure how much more she could take. Despite the distraction of battle and the adrenaline it provided, the tiredness of her injured body was catching up to her, and she was finding it harder and harder to ignore it...

"ENOUGH!"

The bellowed voice reverberated throughout the space and startled all the fighters into stopping in mid action. Tara and the turtles jointly turned their gazes up to one of the upper levels, and the small red head growled when she saw Karai...just as all four turtles growled at the sight of the large, metal-clad man.

"Okay, I'll bite," Tara said with a wry grin. "How did you come to look like a gay hood ornament?"

Despite the situation, both Raph and Mikey grinned and sniggered softly.

"Tara," Leo reprimanded softly. "Now's not the time."

"So much trouble you have caused me," Saki growled as he pointed at Tara. "So much trouble for one so small..."

Donnie instinctively stood protectively in front of Tara, blocking her from the Shredder's view.

As touched as she was by Donnie's protective display, Tara was not one to be bullied. She stood on tip-toe to peer over Donnie's shoulder. "Last I checked, that bony little bitch over there threw the first punch," she said as she stepped around Donnie. "Oh, and by the way, Karai," she said as she pointed one of her blades at her. "Don't even think that I've forgotten about my vendetta against you. We still have a score to settle."

"Do we now?" Karai mused.

Tara nodded. "You bet your bony ass, we do. After what you put my family through...and as if that wasn't bad enough, you threw me out a window because I was kicking your sorry ass in a sword fight. You see, Karai...nobody pushes me out a window and gets away with it." She lowered her voice about half an octave. "You'd better save yourself a penny for the ferry man, because I'm sending you straight to Hell."

"Nice allusion, Zibby," Donnie said with a trace of awe.

"Thanks, McGonnie" Tara said with a smile behind her helmet.

"Whoah," Raph whispered. "That actually gave me chills."

"Yeah, me too," Donnie and Leo whispered in agreement.

"Me three," Mikey whispered.

Karai narrowed her eyes as a small smirk played upon her lips. "You talk a pretty big game, though you don't look too good from where I am standing."

Tara grinned behind her helmet. "Yeah? Well, from where I'm standing you look like shit."

Karai's right eye developed a serious twitch. "You little abomination. Your sexual deviance is disgusting in the worst possible way. The very thought of it makes me physically ill."

Tara rolled her eyes behind her helmet. "You know...me thinks the lady dost protest too much. What do you think, Donnie?"

Donatello smirked. "Oh, yeah...most definitely."

Tara tilted her head to the side. "What's wrong, Karai? Jealous?"

Karai's eyes widened and her face flushed. "How dare you?!"

It was Raph's turn to smirk. "I'll call that a big ol' yes."

Leo chuckled softly. "I'd have to agree with you, Raph."

"You little..." Karai moved to jump down and attack Tara.

Saki placed a hand on Karai's shoulder. "Enough with the trash-talking, Karai. It is most embarrassing."

"Especially since she's losing," Mikey said with a snarky smirk.

Tara giggled and fist-bumped the orange-clad turtle. "Nice one, bro."

"You're right, Saki," Leo growled, immediately sobering. "There has been enough talking. Come down here and let us end this once and for all."

"Yes...I grow weary of your constant interference...your meddling ways."

Raph dropped into a ready, battle stance. His brothers and Tara followed suit. "Then bring it on, shithead."

"Yeah," Mikey said as he twirled his nunchuku. "Let's do this thing!"

"Yes, let us," Saki said with a nod before turning his remaining mass of Foot soldiers. "Finish them."

"WHAT?" The quintet suddenly found itself surrounded, and they drew back against each other...back to back so they could face their enemies.

"Coward!" Tara shouted in rage.

"Yeah, come down here and fight us like a man!" Raph yelled.

"Oh, no. I have other plans." Saki laughed cruelly. "You see...while my Foot are dealing with you, Karai and I will go and see to your family." He let his cold gaze settle on Raph. "And I plan on saving your precious, pregnant whore for last."

Raph seethed--his amber eyes resembled Hell fire as his body trembled in rage unlike any he had ever felt before. The primal need to protect his chosen mate and unborn child screamed throughout his mind and body--setting every nerve on fire with a renewed push of adrenaline. "You. Stay. The. Fuck. Away. From. Her," he snarled--baring his teeth as he bit out his words. "Stay. The. Fuck. Away. From. My. Kid!!" At that precise moment, red was the only color that Raph saw.

Saki laughed. "First I'll cut out the abomination growing in her belly." He brandished the blades on his hands. "I'll make certain she stays alive the entire time, you can rest assured about that. And only after I crushed that tiny, helpless abomination beneath my boot will I kill your whore...and it won't be a quick death, Raphael. I plan to finish her off slowly and leave her to choke on her own blood."

No one ever saw Raph move. One moment Saki was taunting the red-clad turtle, the next moment, there was a blur of silver as one of Raph's sai flew threw the air and impaled Saki through the throat.

"Not before you choke on your own blood, asshole," Raph snarled with a wicked grin. "Nobody threatens my family!"

At first, no one could do anything. All they could do was stare in shock as the Shredder choked on his own blood before falling forward and tumbling off the upper level--landing with a loud crash on the ground below. He was dead before he hit the ground.

"Holy..."

"Jesus Christ..."

"Nice aim..."

Karai's face was a mask of shock and disbelief before it contorted into one of rage. "TEAR THEM APART!!!" she screamed as she pointed her katana at Tara and the turtles.

The heroic quintet was suddenly swarmed upon by the Foot.

"SHIT!" Tara cried--her blades a blur as she fought off attacks from the Foot members she was faced with. "There's no end to these guys! Where the fuck are they all coming from?!"

"I dunno, but we can't take 'em all," Raph snarled as he fought with just the one sai.

"Leo, there's too many of them!" Donnie shouted as he pushed three Foot soldiers way with his bo. "We have to think of something!"

"I'm open for suggestions!" the blue-clad turtle shouted--his twin ninjaken clashing with the katana of two clan members.

"Running would be good!" Mikey cried--his nunchuku whirling.

"Guys! Hail-Mary pass!" Raph shouted. "FOLLOW ME!" He took off running, maneuvering his way through the mass of Foot members. He did not have to look to see his brothers and Tara were right behind him. He led the mad dash into a dark room--slamming the door shut once the last of his family was inside. "Fuck! There's no lock! Leo! Help me keep the door closed!"

Leo threw himself against the door-helping his red-clad brother keep the door shut against the force of Foot soldiers currently attempting to break their way in. "Someone try and find a light!" he barked.

"On it!" Tara and Donnie cried as they blindly searched in the dark for a light switch.

"BREAK THE DOOR DOWN!! LEAVE NONE ALIVE!!" Karai's shriek could be heard clear as crystal through the door.

"Shit," Leo hissed under his breath.

"HURRY UP, YOU GUYS!" Raph bellowed.

It was Donnie who found the switch first--flicking it on and suddenly illuminating the room...only to find that there was neither a window or another door. "Damn it...we're trapped."

"Looks like this might be it, bros," Mikey said with an uncharacteristically crestfallen expression on his face as he helped Leonardo and Raphael hold the door closed. "Least we're goin' down together, right?"

"Yeah," Raph said with a grimace. "Just wish I could've seen my kid..."

Tara's eyes frantically searched the room for any form of escape--seeing only red jugs varying from one to two gallons. Her hazel eyes widened as a plan quickly formulated in her head. "And you will!" she said with an excited smile. "Just leave it to me!"

"Whaddya talkin' about?" Raph asked.

"I've got an idea," Tara said. "But I don't think you're going to like it!"

"Any idea is better than what we've got now!" Leo exclaimed as he narrowly dodged a blade as it penetrated the door. "Lay on me!"

"We blow the place up!"

"WHAT?!" all four turtles asked incredulously.

"Look around you," Tara said as she motioned to all the red containers in the room. "And I hit a bunch of barrels out there with my ninja stars...didn't you smell the gasoline?"

Donnie's eyes lit up in realization. "That's right! If we could each grab one of these and spill the gasoline as we make mad dash to the door, we just might get out of this alive."

Tara turned to Leo. "We're far enough away from the city and any other buildings so that no people but the bastards on the other side of this door will be affected. I know this isn't the most 'honorable' way to go about things, but what other choice do we have?"

"None," Leo admitted. "All right...let's do this!" He grabbed up one of the containers. "We'll have to fight one-handed, but I think we can manage if we move fast."

"It's gonna be one Hell of a ride," Raph said with the smallest of grins.

Donnie's face fell. "But how would we set it off? How would we light it all?"

Tara grinned and pulled out a silver lighter with the Marine Corps emblem engraved on the surface. "Daddy's lucky lighter...I never leave anywhere without it. You guys just be sure to spread the gasoline all over. I'll take care of starting the fire." As she spoke, Tara grabbed a smaller container of gasoline, pulled off one of her gloves and proceeded to insert half of the glove inside."

"Uh, guys," Mikey said as he grabbed a container. "I'm not a genius, but will this actually blow the place up?"

"It will if we open the valves on these babies," Donnie said as he patted one of the five tanks of propane he had come across in a corner while he was gathering up jugs to hand out to his brothers.

Tara smiled. "Wizard. All right guys...you clear the way as best you can and I'll bring up the rear."

"No, I'm not leaving you behind!" Donnie said as he grabbed a hold of Tara's arms.

"Donnie, I'll be fine. I'll be right behind you, I promise. You guys just be sure to clear the way!"

"Then I'll be right behind there with you," Donnie said firmly.

"Donnie--"

Donnie lifted the visor of Tara's helmet so he could look her in the eye. "Tara, I almost lost you once tonight...and there was nothing I could've done about it. I'm not going to let that happen again." He hung his head. "I can't let that happen again...I'm not strong enough." He raised his gaze back to Tara's. "As long as I'm able...as long as I'm breathing, I will fight to my last dying breath to keep you safe. Do you understand me? You're my life Tara...my world. Without you, there is no me."

Tara was glad the lower part of her face was covered. She did not want Donnie to see her bottom lip quivering. However, it became moot when the single tear rolled down her cheek. "Okay," she said softly with a small nod. "Just stay close."

"Like white on rice," Donnie said with a smile before sliding Tara's visor back down and opening up the valves of all the propane tanks.

Incendiary device gripped in one hand with her father's lighter tightly gripped in the other, Tara gave Leo the nod. "Ready when you are."

Leo nodded and unscrewed the cap of the gasoline-filled jug in his hand. "On three, guys. One...two...three!" Leonardo, Raphael and Michelangelo all kicked the door off its hinges--knocking out three Foot members. "CHARGE!!" The blue-clad turtle led the charge, spilling gasoline everywhere he went--including on clan members...all the while slashing with one of his blades.

Raph and Mikey followed suit with their blue-clad brother. They stayed as close together as they could to provide Leo with more strength in clearing the path. Donnie had his hands full. Not only was he spilling gasoline wherever he could, his bo was a brow blur as it knocked clan members away from his brothers, himself and Tara.

Tara thunked Karai on the head with the jug in her hand as she raced past her. While she would not be able to exact her revenge on her as she originally wanted, the small red head hoped she could take the new Foot leader out with the blast. "HURRY GUYS!! I SEE THE DOOR!"

"STOP THEM!! CATCH THEM!! KILL THEM!!"

Their jugs empty, Leo and the others tossed them at nearby Foot members before running out the door. They waited anxiously for Donnie and Tara to join them--fighting the odd clan member that had followed them outside.

"HURRY UP YOU TWO!" Raph bellowed.

Tara came to a halt just inside the doorway. "Donnie!"

"On it!" The purple-clad turtle proceeded to keep clan members away from Tara as she lit the incendiary device.

"DONNIE, GET OUT NOW!!" Donnie dove out the door just as Tara caught sight of Karai, and it was with a wicked grin that the small red head threw the incendiary device with every ounce of strength and force that she possessed. "Catch, bitch!"

The jug hit Karai hard on the head, knocking her to the floor along with it. Donnie yanked Tara through the door and with the help of his brothers slammed it closed. It took less than a moment for the entire building to go up in flames from the inside.

"Come on!" Leo barked as he did his best to tune out the pained screams of anguish coming from the inside as all in the building went up in flames. "We don't have much time before the flames reach the gas!"

The heroic quintet sprinted away from the building with every ounce of adrenaline-fueled strength they possessed and fell to the ground a safe distance away just as the first explosion sounded.

"Whoah, dudes..."Mikey panted in shock. "We actually blew up a building."

"There was no other choice, Mikey," Leo said. "I'm sure Splinter will understand."

"Oh, shit," Tara groaned as she took off her helmet.

"What?" Donnie asked with worry-filled eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, baby I'm fine, but Raph...Raph, I'm sorry about your bike. It was still in there...I completely forgot about it." Tara hung her head in contrition.

Raph sighed and affectionately chucked Tara under her chin. "S'Okay, sis," he said as he offered the small red a reassuring smile. "We got away with what really matters."

Leo nodded. "We're all alive, and our family is safe. That's more than we could ever ask for."

Donnie wrapped his arms around Tara and held her tight. "You can say that again," he said as he kissed her soundly on the lips for the first time that night--pouring every ounce of love and relief into it. "Don't ever scare me like that again," he murmured against Tara's lips after breaking the kiss.

Tara smiled. "I promise." Her head swam and dizziness began setting in as exhaustion took over--her injured body long-since pushed beyond its limit. "Sorry, guys...but I'm done..." Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she passed out against the support of Donnie's body.

Donnie smiled softly as he cradled his lifemate's exhausted body to him. "Don't worry, Zibby," he murmured softly against Tara's hair. "I'll protect you."

* * *

**A/N: **Oy...man, this chapter was hard to write! I just couldn't decide how to end it! I know it's on the short side, but I can only drag out a battle for so long, lol ;-p Anywho, I hope you like it in any case ;3


	41. Chapter 40: March the Heroes Home

Many thanks to all my readers for reading and reviewing my fic. As always, you guys rock! XD After the last few chapters, I give you this chapter of fluff...fluffy goodness for the sake of fluffy goodness ;3 Enjoy!

**Music for the Chapter: **'March the Heroes Home' by Blackmore's Night

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the cannon characters in this fic. I do however own Tara, Kirby & Samantha. Anna belongs to fellow FF/net member, Second Daughter of Eve.

* * *

**Chapter 40: March the Heroes Home**

* * *

_...Lair..._

Clutching her book of fairy tales to her chest, Kirby paced back and forth in the main living area of the lair--her gaze always finding its way back to the lair's main entrance.

Not knowing what the exact outcome of the battle would be, Kirby and the others, at the advisement of Splinter, had retreated down into the sewers to the safety of the lair. Because of its security system and the fact that the Foot did not know its location, it was deemed the perfect place to lay low.

While Kirby had the reassurance from Splinter, April and Casey that the four brothers would know to go to the lair, she still could not rest easy...not until she could feel the warmth and strength of Raph's body. She could not bear the thought of their child, a culmination of their love, to grow up without knowing his father who already loved her so much. Leaning against a wall, Kirby gently pressed a hand to her belly. Was it a boy or a girl growing inside of her? Kirby found she did not care...whatever the baby ended up being, it was a combination of Raph and herself...and that was all that mattered. "I'll love you no matter what you are," she whispered softly as she tenderly rubbed her belly. "I just hope you get to meet your father..."

Kirby was not the only one on edge...

Neither Samantha nor Anna could stay still either. If they were not fidgeting with some random object, or toying with their hair, they were aimlessly moving around the space...wandering into their lovers' bedrooms only to come back out moments later. They could not stay still. They could not quiet the fear or worry screaming in their minds. Were Mikey and Leo all right? Where they even alive? They had been severely out numbered...what if they had been over-powered?

Out of all the boyfriends Samantha had had, Michelangelo was the first and only one she had completely given her heart to. Mikey was perfect in every way...sweet, warm, loving, always looking for ways to make her smile, and completely without guile. How she loved him...his smile, the sound of his voice, the impish twinkle in his eyes, the sound of his laughter...Mikey was more than a lover...he was Samantha's best friend, and until the petite blond saw her orange-clad turtle come through the lair's entrance, she would not be at ease.

Was Leonardo all right? Was he still fighting? Had he and the other escaped? Where they on their way home? How Anna wished she knew! Not knowing was driving her crazy. While she and Leo had not been together as long as the others, Anna knew there was no one else for her...no one else who could complete her the way that Leo could. She loved him so dearly, and the thought that he might be hurt or even dead caused an ache in her heart unlike any she had ever before felt.

"Girls, why don't you sit down?" April asked. "All this nervous pacing isn't helping you."

Casey smirked playfully. "That might sound more convincing if you weren't pacing, yourself, Ape." Despite his attempt at humor, Casey too was worried.

April felt her cheeks flush and she hurriedly sat down on the couch. "I'm sorry...I just can't help it." She too was on edge...as nervous as a long-tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs. Her mind was filled with thoughts of Tara. Was her niece all right? She thought she had lost her earlier tonight and could not bear the idea of losing her once more...only this time for real.

"Well, neither can we," Kirby said with a wry grin.

"Calm yourselves," Splinter said gently as he exited the kitchen area carrying a tray laden with tea cups.

"Here, lemme get that for ya, Splinter," Casey said as he hurried over and took the heavy tray from the elderly rat. "D'ya think I should go look for 'em?" he asked as he placed the tray on the coffee table in front of the T.V. before sitting beside April on the couch, sliding a comforting arm around her.

Splinter smiled. "Thank you, Casey...and no, not just yet. Let us give them a little more time. Come, daughters" he said as he beckoned Kirby, Samantha and Anna to join him and the two adults on the couch. "Let us share a hot, calming cup of tea while we wait," he said as he sat down on April's other side. "It will do wonders for your nerves."

"How can you stay so calm?" Samantha asked as she held a warm cup in her hands. While she of course worried when Mikey went out on patrol with his brothers, it was nothing compared to the worry she felt now. She had seen the massive numbers of their opponents, and she had seen how skilled they were.

Splinter smiled gently at the petite blond after taking a sip of his tea. "I have a great deal of faith in my sons and daughter. They have been well has only been one hour since the five of you escaped...chances are, they are making certain that neither you or they are followed."

"Do you never worry?" Anna asked softly as she stared into the steaming contents of her cup--the memory of blood dripping from the fresh wounds on Leo's body still very fresh in her mind.

"Of course I worry," Splinter admitted with a nod. "Such is the way of a warrior's family."

"Does it ever get any easier?" Anna asked as she raised her gaze.

April shook her head. "I wish I could tell you that it does, but it doesn't. Every single time my brother got deployed, I worried every single day until he got back."

Splinter blinked and smiled as he turned to Kirby. "By the way, my dear congratulations on your approaching joy. I apologize for not being able to tell you sooner.

"Hey, yeah...that's right. You're gonna be a mom," Casey said with a smile. "With everything that was goin' on tonight...I kinda forgot," he admitted sheepishly.

Despite her worry, Kirby smiled. "Thank you, Splinter...and don't worry about it, Casey. It's okay." At the unmistakable sound of footsteps, the delicate brunette looked to the entrance--her entire face lighting up when she saw Raph approaching the doorway. "Raph!" Kirby dropped the book of fairy tales and sprung to her feet--sprinting to her turtle the moment he had entered the main room and all but throwing herself into his strong, waiting arms. "You're okay!"

Raph enveloped Kirby in his arms and simply held her close--basking in the fact that she was safe and alive in his arms...that their unborn child was safe as well. "Yeah, princess...m'fine," he murmured before capturing the delicate brunette's soft lips in a long, searching kiss. "What about you? You okay?" he immediately began checking his beloved over for injuries, not noticing Leo come in behind him.

"Leo!" Anna ran to her blue-clad turtle as he entered and threw her arms around his neck, pressing herself into his body and covering his face with kisses, not caring that blood smeared onto her clothing.

His pain and fatigue forgotten, Leo was only too happy to press Anna against his plastron and kiss her in return whenever he got the chance until finally capturing his girl's lovely lips in a searing kiss.

"Mikey!" Upon seeing the orange-clad turtle enter not two steps after Leo, Samantha had barely set her cup on the table before making a mad dash towards her turtle and throwing herself into his arms--her arms wrapping around his waist as she kissed him deeply.

Smiling happily, Mikey effortlessly held Samantha in his arms as he kissed her in return--his tongue dancing a tango with hers.

Splinter chuckled softly. "Kids," he muttered to himself. He could not help noticing that both Donnie and Tara were missing, and the worry that had begun to dissipate returned in full force.

"Where are Donnie and Tara?" April asked. The worry was evident in her voice.

"Right behind us," Leo managed between kisses.

"Yeah, don't worry." Though Mikey's voice was happy and bright, one could hear the exhaustion just below the surface.

Splinter's shoulders relaxed and he released the breath he had been holding.

April's eyes widened and she gasped when she saw Donatello enter the lair...carrying a limp Tara in his arms. "Omigod! Is she okay?" she asked as she rushed over to the pair with Casey hot on her heels. Her hands fluttered helplessly above her unconscious niece.

Donnie smiled gently. "Yeah, April, she's fine...just passed out."

April's face flooded with relief. "Thank God she's okay," she said softly as she gently brushed a few sweaty locks of hair from Tara's forehead.

Casey drew April under one shoulder, his hand gently rubbing her arm. "Poor kid's had one helluva night."

Donnie nodded and took up a nearby first-aide kit. "I was going to take her to the bathroom and clean her up before I put her to bed. You and Casey can sleep in her room, I'll just take her to mine."

April nodded slowly. "Casey, why don't help with the first-aide needs out here? I'll go with Donnie and patch him up while he's patching up Tara."

Casey nodded and gave his fiance's shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "No problem, babe." He turned to the remaining turtles and their girls. "'Kay...now, this is how we're gonna do this. You girls are gonna help your guys clean up. There's another bathroom, so work something out amongst yourselves...if none of ya wanna wait for Donnie to finish in the other bathroom, maybe the three of you guys can all get in the tub while your girls wipe ya down, I don't know...just figure something out. I'll get all the bandages and stuff organized. Let's try to do this nice and quick so we can all get some shut-eye."

"Awesome idea," Leo said as he gently stroked Anna's hair while the lovely blond rested her head on his shoulder.

"Totally," Mikey agreed with a nod. "It's not like the three of us won't fit."

"So...who's fer sharin' the tub?"

"Whatever, bro," Mikey said as he leaned against the wall while holding Samantha close. "I just wanna get some sleep."

Leo nodded. "And not wake up for a month."

Raph nodded and led the way to the second bathroom, his arm around Kirby's waist. "Party in the tub it is, then."

* * *

_...Bathroom..._

A small hiss of pain escaped Donnie's lips and he winced as April dabbed at one of his worse gashes with a disinfectant-soaked cotton ball.

"Sorry..."

"It's okay, I'll live," Donnie answered as he gently propped Tara up in the tub with one arm while his free hand carefully sponged her down so he could better determine where the fresh wounds were among all the blood that had been covering her. He had not filled the tub. Rather, Donnie had simply turned on the faucet and let the warm water run so Tara would not be soaking in bloodied water.

Tara's activities since her 'return' from the dead had not proven conducive to the healing of her injuries she had obtained beforehand, and many of the gashes on her back had reopened and begun seeping. The porcelain of the tub ran the gambit from pink to red as the blood ran from the small red head's body.

"So let me get this straight...Raph killed the Shredder? You're sure this time?"

Donnie grinned wryly. "Yeah...there's no way he's coming back from what Raph did to him. Super Shredder or not...no one can survive a sai to the throat."

April breathed a small sigh of relief. "Okay, good...that's one less thing to worry about. So then you guys blew up the Foot headquarters?" she asked as she put a series of butterfly bandages over the more deeper of the now-cleaned gashes before wrapping them.

Donnie nodded. "Yeah...it was the only way we could get out. We were out numbered at least fifty to one, and more just kept coming..." He sighed as he began disinfecting Tara's wounds. "For every two we killed or maimed, ten more would show up. We tried running so we could regroup and even escape, but ended up trapped in a storage room. If it hadn't been for Tara's quick thinking I don't think we would've made it out alive."

"Well, you I'm glad you're all safe," April said softly with a relieved smile.

"Yeah, me too," the purple-clad turtle said as he began bandaging Tara's wounds.

They were both silent after that--both knowing just how close it had gotten that night...

"How long do you think she'll sleep?" April asked after a few moments.

Donnie shrugged as he finished with his love's wounds and carefully lifted her out of the tub, wrapping her in a large towel. "I can't say for sure. However long it takes for her body to recover from everything...could be hours...could be days." Standing, he carefully cradled Tara in his arms. "Either way, I'm not leaving her side." He gazed down at his beloved lifemate, unable to ignore just how tiny and helpless she looked in his arms at that very moment. "I'm never leaving her side ever again."

* * *

_...Leo's room; 45 minutes later..._

His head resting on a pillow, Leo groaned in bliss...his toes wriggling with delight as Anna massaged his left foot and calve. "Oh, Anna...oh, God you're amazing. You have no idea how good that feels right now..." He raised his head so he could look down the length of his injured, but bandaged body towards his beloved. "You realize you don't have to do this, though, right?" As good as the massage felt, the blue-clad turtle did not want Anna to feel obligated to do it.

Anna smiled up at Leo. "I know that, but I want to do it. You deserve it after the night you've had." Originally, she had wanted to give her turtle as full a body massage as she could, but upon taking into account the amount of wrapped and bandaged injuries, decided a foot massage was the best thing.

"You didn't exactly have an easy night, yourself," Leo said softly.

"This is true...but at least I'm not the one covered in bruises and bandages." Anna pressed the lightest of kisses to Leo's toes. "Will you please just sit back and let someone take care of you for once?" The memory of Leo protecting his family during battle was only too fresh in her mind.

Leo smiled softly and allowed his head to fall back onto the pillow. "Okay...since you asked so nicely...oh, God..." His eyes closed and he moaned as Anna moved to his right foot and calve. "Oh, sweetheart, you have magic hands," he said with a smile.

Anna giggled. "I'm glad you're enjoying them."

The blue-clad turtle could feel himself starting to drift off, and he held out a hand to Anna. "Come here."

"But I'm not done."

Leo smiled. "Yeah you are. As good as that feels, I'm not going to be able to keep my eyes open much longer, and I want to fall asleep with you in my arms. I want you to be the last thing I see..."

Anna's heart fluttered in her chest, and it was with a loving smile that she climbed into the bed and curled up beside Leo...nestling herself comfortably in his arms as the both of them pulled the blankets over them. Once they were both settled, Anna eskimo-kissed Leo before kissing him tenderly. "I love you, Leo," she murmured softly as she turned off the bedside lamp.

Leo wrapped his arms around Anna as he kissed her back...gently resting his forehead against hers as he gazed into those lovely pools of blue. "And I love you, Anna," he murmured. "I always will."

* * *

_...Raph's room..._

Laying on her side with Raph's arms wrapped around her waist, Kirby's hands lovingly caressed her turtle's head as it pressed gently against her abdomen. A soft, blissful smile played on the delicate brunette's lips, and it only grew when Raph pressed a tender kiss to her belly button before shifting and moving up so he could gaze into her eyes.

"Ya sure you're okay?" he asked softly. "Both a ya?"

Kirby lovingly cupped Raph's face in her hands. "I'm sure," she said softly. "We're both fine. What about you?" Her doe eyes were filled with concern. "Are you sure that blow you took to the shell didn't...?"

Raph smirked. "Yeah, I'm sure. 'Sides..." His expression softened. "What's another ding on the shell compared to keepin' you an' our baby safe?" The red-clad turtle sighed. "I jus' hope I do right by it when it's born..."

Kirby leaned in and softly kissed her lifemate. "You're going to be a wonderful father, Raph."

"Ya think?"

The delicate brunette nodded. "I know it. I mean, just look at you now...the baby's not even here yet and you're already protecting it. You already love it so much..."

Raph gave Kirby the gentle smile he reserved only for her as he gently rested his forehead against hers. "What's not ta love? It's part of you an' me. Pieces of you an' me actually got together and made somethin' great." He sighed softly. "I still can't believe there's a person growin' inside ya," he mused in awe as he gently brushed a hand over Kirby's belly.

"I wonder how big I'll get," Kirby wondered aloud.

"No matter how big ya get, you'll still be beautiful to me." He tenderly kissed Kirby's soft lips. "An' I'll always love ya," he murmured after breaking the kiss.

"Even if I look like a bloated whale?" Kirby murmured softly against her beloved's wide mouth before she slid her arms around his neck and kissed him again.

Raph chuckled softly. "Even if ya look like a bloated whale. What're ya gonna do about the squad?" he asked after a few moments.

Kirby blinked. "I don't know...haven't really thought about that until now. Well, I guess I could stay on until I start getting a baby-bump, and then I'll just retire and make Tara squad captain...that is, if she wants the position."

Raph smirked and turned off the lamp next to the bed. "Tara turn down the chance to boss people around? I don't think so, babe."

Kirby giggled and nestled herself into the warm security of Raphael's arms. "Yeah...I think you're right."

The red-clad turtle pulled the covers over his beloved and himself and tenderly kissed Kirby's forehead. "I love you, Kirby," he murmured against his love's hair.

Kirby smiled and lightly nuzzled her turtle's neck. "And I love you, Raph...we both do."

* * *

_...Mikey's room..._

Samantha's head was pillowed on Mikey's shoulder and her fingers curled around the top edge of his plastron. Her orange-clad turtle had long-since fallen asleep...finally succumbing to the weariness and fatigue brought on by the drop of adrenaline.

But Samantha did not mind...

She was perfectly content to lay nestled in Mikey's arms, snuggled into the safe warmth of his body and simply gaze at him...his sweet face relaxed and almost child-like in the carelessness of sleep. Yet, Samantha knew that innocent exterior masked the warrior that dwelled within the orange-clad turtle. While he was less aggressive than his two eldest brothers, Mikey was no less a formidable opponent...something he had displayed tonight.

Samantha had never seen Mikey in action before...real action, that is. She had seem him and his brothers train and spar together, but it was nothing like what she had seen tonight. Mikey had fought tooth and nail to help and protect his family...doubling back whenever he could to bail Samantha out of trouble so she would not have to use the tanto Tara had given her. Like his brothers so often tried to protect him from the world's ugliness, so Mikey tried to protect his chosen mate.

Samantha would never forget that...

No matter how many years went by, Samantha would never forget how Mikey...dear, sweet, cuddly, happy-go-lucky Mikey had risen to the occasion and pulled off the kid gloves in order to protect the ones he loved most in the world. She would never forget how he tried to comfort her while they were in their cages.

Mikey was truly perfect, and Samantha could ask for nothing more.

Smiling, Samantha curled into Mikey's body...her heart fluttering with joy when her orange-clad turtle's arms automatically tightened around her. Tangling her legs with his, Samantha slowly drifted off into the land of dreams...her heart filled with love, and her mind filled with thoughts of her beloved Mikey.

* * *

_...Donnie's room..._

It was with infinite gentleness that Donnie carefully placed Tara in bed and pulled the covers up to her chin. She looked so tiny...so vulnerable...

And Donnie would protect her with his dying breath.

If someone had told Donnie a year ago that he would meet a girl and become involved in an all-consuming love that burned with the intensity of a thousand suns, he would have thought the person crazy. Yet...here he was...a willing slave at the complete mercy of Love's burning flame...

Carefully propping his bo against the wall, the purple-clad turtle silently dropped his 'clothing' on the floor and carefully climbed into bed beside his lifemate. Donnie gently drew Tara into his arms and held her unconscious body close as he lovingly nuzzled her hair...breathing in her sweet scent.

"I know you can hear me, Zibby," he murmured softly. "And I want you to know that I love you...I love you so much it hurts." He sighed softly and tenderly kissed Tara's forehead. "I meant what I said earlier...about there being no me without you. You're my life...my world, and you always will be. When I thought I lost you...it hurt so bad that I thought I was going to die. I wanted to die...I didn't want to live in this world if you weren't in it." His hands gently pressed Tara closer to him. "That's how much you mean to me, Tara...and I will never stop loving you. While I may not be able to give you everything you deserve, I'll do my damn best to make sure that each day that you live is the happiest day of your life."

Donnie gently caressed Tara's silken hair. "My love...my life...my beautiful, perfect wife...I love you with everything that I am. Everything that I have is yours for the taking...my heart...my soul...I would trust them to no one else. I love you, Tara...and I'll love you until the day I die."

* * *

**A/N:**If this chapter didn't give you diabetes, then it at least gave you a cavity or two, lol ;-p


	42. Chapter 41: Wedding Bells

Many thanks to all my readers for reading and reviewing my fic. As always, you guys rock! XD Enjoy the fluffy goodness! ;3

**Music for the Chapter: **'There Are No Words' by Susan Egan

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the cannon characters in this fic. I do however own Tara, Kirby & Samantha. Anna belongs to fellow FF/net member, Second Daughter of Eve.

* * *

**Chapter 41: Wedding Bells**

* * *

_...April & Casey's room; three months later..._

"Lookin' good, Case-man," Mikey said with a grin.

"Yeah...you clean up nice," Donnie said as he helped Casey straighten his tie.

"Yeah...you really pull off the monkey-suit," Raph said with a grin as he leaned against the wall.

"Raph," Leo reprimanded, albeit slightly, as his hands dusted the back of Casey's jacket and removed any stubborn strands of his friend's hair that had fallen onto it. "Are you nervous?" he asked his human friend.

"Like you wouldn't believe," Casey answered with a chuckle as he absently ran a hand through his hair.

"Why?" Mikey asked. "You know April loves you. It's not like she's gonna say 'no' when it comes time to say 'I do'."

"Yeah, I know that, but...what if I say somethin' wrong durin' the ceremony? What if I sneeze? What if I burp or fart?"

Donnie's frame trembled as he struggled to hold in his laughter. "Well," he said after clearing his throat. "Have you had any beer or anything carbonated since you got up this morning?"

"No."

"Then you' shouldn't have any worries about burping. What about beans or anything high in fiber? Have you eaten anything like that today?"

"No."

"Then you don't have to worry about farting," Donnie said with a triumphant grin.

Casey sighed. "Yeah, I guess...but still...what if I trip and fall flat on my face or my ass when Ape and me are walkin' back up the aisle? Weddings are s'possed to be special to girls. I mean...they spend their whole lives plannin' it."

"Really?" Mikey asked. "You mean Sam and the others...?"

Casey immediately wished he had kept his mouth shut. He had not meant to worry the orange-clad turtle. "Just forget about it, guys. Forget I brought it up."

When Mikey slightly hung his head, Donnie went over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Trust me, I know how you feel...I wish Tara and I could make our relationship legal."

Raph nodded. "Yeah...wish I could do the same with K."

"You don't think it'll come back to bite us, do you?" Mikey asked worriedly. "I mean, what if our girls want something we can't give them?"

Leo smiled gently at his baby brother. "Don't worry about it, Mikey. The girls know what being with us entails."

Donnie nodded. "They walked into these relationships with both eyes open. They may secretly dream of a perfect wedding, but they won't hold it against us for not being able to have one."

"You sure?" Mikey asked.

"Positive, little brother," Raph said with a small nod.

Splinter, who had been sitting silently on the edge of the bed, chose that moment to speak. "Fear not, Michelangelo, my son. All of your lovely girls know that the four of you are not to blame. They bear you no ill will...rather, they proudly stand by your sides...providing you with the love and support you require. They really are quite remarkable young women."

Mikey smiled softly. "You're right, Sensei."

Leo smiled. "They are remarkable...you only need to look at Kirby to believe that." He smiled softly at the mention of Raph's lifemate. The delicate brunette had given them all hope for the future.

Raph smiled softly, his heart fluttering in his chest at the thought of his pregnant lifemate. "Yeah...you can say that again." He looked to Splinter. "You excited to be a grandpa, Sensei?"

There was a mirthful twinkle in the wizened rat's eyes. "I must admit that I am, Raphael."

Casey grinned. "Still can't believe you're the first to be a dad," he said. "I always figured Donnie and Tara would. Don't get me wrong," he said hurriedly. "I'm glad Tara doesn't have a bun in the oven yet, but you two have been together the longest..."

Donnie chuckled softly. "Don't worry, we had that discussion already...not until after she's done with all her schooling." He looked to Raph and raised an eye ridge. "Hope you and Kirby don't mind being 'research' material. I mean...this is uncharted territory for all of us...and if any of us hope and want to have kids in the future, well...we'll better know what to expect after Kirby. "

"Just watch were ya put yer hands on my woman, and everything'll be fine."

Donnie's olive skin darkened as he furiously blushed from head to toe. "I was only measuring her to chart her growth. You didn't have to fly off the handle."

"Ya couldn't have had Tara or one of the other girls measure her boobs?"

Mikey, Leo and Casey sniggered madly, and Splinter, despite his best efforts, found he could not contain his soft chuckles.

If it was possible, the purple-clad turtle blushed even more. "Between school, club activities, homework and spending time with their designated turtle, Sam and Anna were too busy...and you don't even want to know how busy Tara's been. She's back on Monsters again. She's been working her cute little butt off more than usual. She's become obsessed with getting a full ride to NYU after her senior year," he sighed. "As if she would've had trouble getting it with the 4.0 GPA she had before she went into overdrive."

"Ya still could've waited 'till one of the girls was free," Raph growled. Inside, he was roaring with laughter though he kept his face menacing. He was long since over the incident of walking into the bedroom he shared with Kirby to find Donnie's hands and face in exceptionally close proximity with Kirby's breasts while he measured them with a tape measure. Raphael had been furious at the time and had lunged at his brother in a jealous rage, but once Kirby had explained things to him, he had settled down...but that still did not mean that he did not enjoy watching his brainy brother squirm every so often.

"And who knows when that would've been?" Donnie asked. "It's not like I was getting off on it or doing it for kicks! Kirby can't exactly go to a regular doctor, Raph...I'm the best thing she's got...until Tara gets her medical degree."

"So it's confirmed?" Leo asked. "That's what she's going for?"

Donnie nodded. "She originally wanted to go into medical research, but in light of the reality of our ability to procreate with human females, she decided that becoming an OB/GYN would be more practical and beneficial. She wants to be able to help our growing family," he said with a proud smile.

Before anyone could say anything, the phone by the bed rang. It was the special ring that signaled when a visitor was buzzing the apartment.

"Must be the minister," Casey said as he strode to the bed-side table and picked up the receiver. "Yeah? Okay, I'll buzz you into the building. Lemma know when you get to the private elevator and I'll come get you." He hung up the phone and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as he turned to face his friends. "Well...guess this is it."

"Don't worry man," Raph said with a grin. "Ya got this."

Leo nodded as he started for the door. "Everything will be fine."

"Totally," Mikey said as he fell into step behind his brother.

Donnie smiled. "We'll see you up there."

* * *

_...Anna & Leo's bedroom..._

"Aunt April, you look so beautiful," Tara said as she adjusted the small flowers that were weaved into her aunt's hair.

April giggled softly as she gazed at her reflection and fastened the simple string of pearls around her neck. "You really think so?"

"Absolutely," Kirby said with a nod as she skillfully worked a stubborn strand of April's hair back into the loose, romantic bun at the nape of her neck...fastening it with a small hairpin to avoid anymore attempted escapes.

Anna smiled as she turned from gazing out the window. "It's a perfect day for a wedding...not a single cloud in the sky."

Samantha sighed dreamily as she spritzed April with perfume. "You're a June bride...how romantic."

April blushed slightly. "I must admit...I've always wanted to be a June bride." She turned to face the twins. "Again, thank you so much for letting us have the wedding here."

"Why wouldn't we?" Anna asked with a smile. "How else would Splinter and the boys be able to attend without being seen?" At the thought of Leo, Anna quickly checked herself in the mirror to assure that her hair and strapless, tea-length dress were both immaculate and hanging just right. April had allowed Anna and the girls to wear dresses that coincided with the bandanna color of their chosen turtle, and Anna had chosen a lovely cornflower-blue that really brought out the color of her eyes.

Samantha nodded. "Besides...the view from the garden on the roof is just amazing!" She had chosen a dress of a soft, marigold orange.

The dresses were all the same style except for Kirby's. While strapless like the others, the delicate brunette's dusty-rose dress had an empire waist instead of a fitted, gathered one in order to accommodate her baby bump.

At almost four months, Kirby looked as though she was at the six month mark...both Tara and Donnie had several theories as to why. And though she had become the object of rumor and attention at school, the delicate brunette bore it all with a smile. She felt no shame, only happiness and excitement. In all honesty, she could care less about what her classmates thought, and in two days time, she would be graduating...being thus enabled to focus on her growing family.

"This is true," April said with a smile as she put on earrings. "But you didn't have to pay for our bridal suite at The Plaza...or reserve a suit for us there, for that matter. "

Samantha smiled and rolled her eyes. "Oh, yes we did."

"Casey and I would've been perfectly happy at something less expensive, and we would've been more than happy to pay for it ourselves."

"But it's your wedding day," Kirby said with a smile. "The day you'll always remember. It's special..."

April sighed softly. "All right, fine...but did you have to pay for our honeymoon too? I don't think when your father willed your sizable, monthly allowance to the two of you that he intended to pay for the bulk a of someone else's wedding."

Anna smiled. "We care about you and Casey, besides...what's the good of having wealth if you can't share it with your friends and family?"

April smiled. "Well, thank you both so much. It does mean a lot to Casey and me."

"And besides...we're living vicariously through you, Aunt April," Tara said with a grin and a soft giggle as she smoothed the skirt of her violet dress.

Kirby, Samantha and Anna all nodded vigorously in response.

April turned in her chair and gazed at the four girls sympathetically. "Oh, sweeties...I'm so sorry."

Tara gave a small wave of her hand. "It's okay, it doesn't matter. Donnie and I are perfectly happy living in sin," she said with a giggle and playful wink.

April closed her eyes and lightly pinched the bridge of her nose. "I so did not need to hear that." She could not help laughing softly though, and broke into peals of giggles when the four girls did. Standing, April straightened her dress.

Because the wedding was so small and informal, she had chosen a very simple, tea-length dress that kept with the strapless theme that the four girls had going on. The only adornments on the dress were the delicate, scalloped lace along the hem of the skirt as well as just beneath the bust line. It was very simple, yet so very elegant.

Smiling, April gathered all four girls into a group hug. "You all look so beautiful. Thank you for sharing this day with me."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, Aunt April," Tara said with a smile.

"Same here," Kirby and Samantha said.

"Speaking of which," Anna said with a smile as she looked down at the small clock on the dresser before handing April her bouquet. "It's time."

* * *

_...Rooftop, ten minutes later..._

It was a perfect and beautiful summer afternoon...

The sky was clear, and there was a gentle breeze that kept it from being too warm. The flowers in the garden were in full, glorious bloom as they flaunted their bright colors, and the potted tree and bushes were a deep, healthy green. Birds sang happily in the branches as though rejoicing in the union that was taking place before them.

Standing beneath the delicate, flower-entwined arch, April and Casey stood hand in hand facing each other and gazing lovingly into each other's eyes. Any nervousness and anxiety Casey had been feeling before the ceremony, vanished the moment he had seen April walking down the aisle. He had never seen April look more beautiful than she did at that precise moment.

Casey hardly listened to a word the minister was saying. All his senses were filled with nothing but April...the sight of her, the soft smell of her perfume, and the sound of her breathing. April was so calm...so poised, but Casey could see the mirth and excitement in her eyes as it mingled with the deep love she had for him and him alone. In a matter of minutes, April would be his wife...and Casey had never felt happier about asking her to be his...

April's heart was like a hummingbird in her chest. The day had finally come, and she was finally marrying the man she loved. She could not believe how handsome Casey looked in his tux. He had even shaved! It was the little things like that that made April love Casey all the more. He did not have to do big, grandiose displays of affection. That simply was not Casey's style, and April would never expect it from him. But the fact that he had made the extra effort to look his best on their special and important day spoke volumes to her.

April would always remember this day, but as happy as she was...she wished Splinter and the turtles did not have to hide in order to see the ceremony. She wished there was a way they could sit and watch like any normal guest would and not have to worry about the risk of exposure...

Well hidden amongst the potted bushes and trees, the five mutants sat comfortably as they watched their two dearest friends become bound together in the eternal bonds of matrimony.

"Wow...April really cleans up nice," Mikey said. "Really nice...I don't think I've never seen her in a dress before."

Leo nodded. "Well, she's always been pretty."

"This is true," Raph agreed, remembering the time when he had had a crush on her.

Donnie nodded. "They're all beautiful." His gazed landed on Tara and he took in the sight of her. "So very beautiful..."

"Yeah," Mikey and Leo said together as they took in the sight of the twins.

"Hell yeah," Raph said as he drank in the sight of Kirby. "That's my kid in that belly," he mused softly with a smile as he watched Kirby absently and lovingly rub her belly. The red-clad turtle's breath caught pleasantly in his throat at the sight. Raph had never seen his lifemate look more beautiful and radiant than she did now at that moment...and it made him want to weep. He sighed softly when he saw his beloved smile. "Kid must be kickin'...and once again, I ain't there ta feel it," he said as he hung his head."

"You mean you haven't felt your own baby kick?" Mikey asked incredulously."

Raph sighed softly. "Nah...Kirby has, an' the rest of you guys have a bunch a times, but not me....kid's always kickin' when I'm not around." He watched as Kirby winced a little...a hand going to her kidneys. "Kidney shot," he said with a wry smile. "K says she's got a li'l ninja growin' inside her," the red-clad turtle said wistfully.

"Don't worry, bro," Donnie said with a reassuring smile. "You'll feel it kick."

"What're you hoping for, bro?" Mikey asked. "Boy or girl?"

"Don't care...just so long as its healthy," Raph answered, his gaze still on Kirby. "That's all that matters to me an' K...we just want it ta be happy an' healthy."

"Have you thought of any names?" Leo asked.

"Not really...should be able to focus more on baby stuff now that K's graduatin' in two days though."

"I wonder what the baby will look like," Donnie mused softly...slipping into 'geek' mode as his mind worked to imagine the different possible ways in which the hybrid could turn out.

"Yeah, good point, Donnie," Leo said. "Do you think it'll have a shell and a plastron? Or maybe just one or the other?"

"Or a tail?" Mikey asked. "Ooo! D'ya think it'll be green?"

"Anything's possible," the purple-clad turtle admitted with a shrug. "But I have no real way of knowing." He absently rubbed his chin. "Maybe once Tara's gotten into a private practice, we can use her ultrasound machine to check up on any future kiddies. But until then..." Donnie sighed softly and let his thought drift off.

Mikey tilted his head to the side as he drifted off into thought. "I wonder what a girl version of us would look like..."

"Boys," Splinter reprimanded softly. "You have missed the exchanging of vows as well as the 'I dos'."

"Sorry, Sensei," the four brothers said softly together as they dutifully turned their attention back to April and Casey...but not without giving their girls a final glance.

"Ooo, here comes the best part," Mikey said excitedly as he squirmed in his seat.

"I now pronounce you man and wife," the minister said with a smile. "You may now kiss the bride."

* * *

_...Raph & Kirby's room; seven hours later..._

"You looked like an angel today, babe," Raph said as he gently kissed Kirby's forehead.

Snuggled together under the covers, Raph had an arm wrapped around Kirby's shoulders and was gently holding her close as his other hand rested on her belly...his thumb lazily caressing through the light fabric of his love's nightgown. The T.V. was on and they were about to start watching a marathon of 'Law & Order: Criminal Intent'...just waiting for the commercials to finish so the show would start. As of late, Kirby was having trouble sleeping, so she had been going out to the living room to watch T.V. by herself...that is until Raph woke up one night and found her missing from their room. From that moment on, Raph stayed up with her on all the nights she could not sleep. While Kirby told him it was not necessary that he do so, inside, she was tickled pink. It was the little things like that that always touched her the most.

"I'm glad you liked the dress, Raphie," Kirby said with a smile as she raised her head from her turtle's shoulder and lightly kissed his jaw.

Raph smiled gently. "It wasn't just the dress, babe. I mean, it was nice an' all...but I was really just talkin' about you."

Kirby drew her eyebrows together. "What do you mean?"

"I dunno, I just..." Raph searched for a way to put into words the intense emotions that he was feeling. "It's just...I dunno how to describe it, but...just seeing you pregnant with my kid, an' seein' you rubbin' your belly like you were...it just looked like you an' the baby were connected, ya know? An'...ah, fuck, I'm screwin' this up." He was growing frustrated with his inability to express the simple beauty of what he had seen.

Kirby silenced him with a tender kiss. "It's okay, Raphie...I know what you're trying to say."

"Ya do?"

Kirby smiled and nodded. "Yes. Tara may speak 'Donnie', but I happen to be very fluent in 'Raph'."

Raph grinned. "That's always good ta know..."

The delicate brunette smiled and lightly kissed her turtle's nose ridge. "For all the downs of pregnancy...the morning sickness, the sore backs, the swollen feet...it's still a beautiful thing. I mean, as we speak...I've got a life growing inside me. At times I can hardly believe it myself, but it's true...and the simple beauty of it is just too hard to describe, so don't feel bad about not being able to."

Just then, the opening theme of the show started--flooding the room with his hard, funky rock beat...and making the baby move around like it was dancing in Kirby's womb. Raph's eyes widened and he moved so he was pressing both hands to his lifemate's belly.

"Kickin'...baby's kickin'! I can feel our baby kickin! I'm finally feelin' our baby kick!" Raph looked a kid on Christmas morning...his face lit up with excitement. Finally, after always missing the simple act, Raph was finally experiencing it in all its glory...and he was beside himself with joy! "Ah God...there really is a life growin' inside ya. I mean...I knew there was, but...but now..." A lone tear rolled down Raph's cheek.

Kirby smiled and lovingly caressed Raph's face. "I know," she said softly...a single tear of her own answering Raph's.

Still smiling, Raph pushed the hem of Kirby's nightgown over her round belly so nothing was separating him from it. He then nuzzled it gently before kissing it. "Hey, in there," he murmured softly. "I'm yer dad." He kissed Kirby's belly again, this time right on the belly button as though hoping the kiss would somehow travel through the umbilical cord and to his unborn child. "I love ya so much...and I just can't wait ta finally meet ya..."

* * *

**A/N:** Wanna see April's wedding dress and the styles of the other girls? Check out my profile for the links ;3


	43. Chapter 42: Baby Mine

Many thanks to all my readers for reading and reviewing my fic. As always, you guys rock! XD

**Music for the Chapter:**'All Because of You' by Blackmore's Night

**Disclaimer:**I don't own any of the cannon characters in this fic. I do however own Tara, Kirby & Samantha. Anna belongs to fellow FF/net member, Second Daughter of Eve.

* * *

**Chapter 42: Baby Mine**

* * *

_...Guest floor; 1 1/2 months later..._

"I can't believe we're going to be Seniors this year," Samantha said as she leaned against the kitchen counter.

"I know," Anna said softly as she swept her finger around the edge of the mixing bowl Tara had put aside...sneaking some leftover cookie dough.

Tara grinned as she took a second sheet of cookies out of the oven. "I say bring it on. I'm more than ready." She blinked. "You two decide what you're going to do after graduation?" she asked as she put the cookies on a wire rack to cool. Once they had cooled enough, she planned on taking a plate of them to Kirby. The delicate brunette was feeling under the weather and not gotten out of bed all day, so Tara had made a batch of her favorite cookies in an effort to cheer her up.

The twins smiled and nodded.

"We're both going to apply to NYU," Samantha said. "And we're both going to get business degrees."

Anna nodded. "And together, we're going to run daddy's company."

"So you're going to keep it?" Tara asked.

Both twins nodded.

"Yep," Samantha said with a smile. "We talked it over, and we're going to be a team...a dynamic duo."

"And we were also talking about buying you a private practice after you finish your residency."

Tara's eyes widened. "Really? You guys would do that?"

Anna nodded. "Since we now know that babies are possible between us and our turtles, we're going to need someone to take care of us when our times come."

Samantha nodded. "And you'll have an easier job of it if you had regular hours and weren't always on call."

Tara smiled a thousand-watt smile and threw her arms around her two friends. "You guys are the greatest. Thank you so much!"

Anna smiled. "You're going into a field that you originally had no intention of going into, and you're doing it for us...this is the least we can do for you."

Samantha nodded. "Exactly."

"But still, you guys are awesome friends," Tara said as she gave the twins a final squeeze before pulling away and arranging several cookies on a plate and put the plate on a tray. She then got a glass of milk and put it beside the plate along with some napkins. "All right...yummy afternoon snack is ready for the pretty mama to-be," she said with a smile.

"Don't forget the pickles," Samantha said.

Tara snapped her fingers. "I knew I was forgetting something," she said as she went back to the fridge and took out a jar of dill spears. "Anything else you think she might want?" she asked upon placing the jar on the tray.

"Marshmallow whip," Anna said. "Lately, she's taken to dipping the pickles into it. Oh, and while you're over there, the chocolate syrup...she likes to drizzle it onto the marshmallow covered pickles."

Tara covered her mouth as she went back to the fridge and took out the jar of whip and the bottle of syrup. "Oh, God...I think I'm going to be sick."

"Me too," Samantha groaned softly as she put a hand to her stomach...her face actually looking as though it were turning a light shade of green.

"How much longer you think until 'D-Day'?" Anna asked after glancing to the bedroom.

Tara shrugged. "Could be days, weeks or even months. Donnie and I have done a lot of research into the matter...the incubation period for normal Red-eared sliders in the wild is sixty to ninety days...that works out to between two and three months, and normal human incubation is of course nine months. Donnie and I are thinking that nature just might split the difference. Either way, Donnie and I have our birthing kit ready to go at a moment's notice...and we've both read every single book on childbirth and midwifery that we could get our hands on."

"Wow," Anna said in awe. "Just think of it...you haven't even graduated high school yet and you're going to deliver a baby."

Tara chuckled softly. "Yeah...tell me about it."

Samantha sighed. "I hope it happens soon...I don't think she can handle getting any bigger. The poor thing can barely move around."

"Yeah...I'm hoping these cookies and...other things will cheer her up. She just seems really out of sorts today," Tara said. Before she could take up the tray however, Raphael dashed from the bedroom.

"TARA! DONNIE! KIRBY'S WATER JUST BROKE! SHE'S GOIN' INTO LABOR!!"

* * *

_...Raph & Kirby's room; 3 1/2 hours into labor..._

Kirby squirmed and writhed uncomfortably on the now plastic-covered bed. Her head rolled restlessly on Raph's shoulder as he sat beside her, an arm around her shoulders while he gently wiped her forehead with a damp cloth.

"It's s'okay, babe...you're doin' great," he said as calmly and as gently as he could. He was trying desperately to be Kirby's rock...her source of strength and support...but inside he was a nervous wreck!

"Really?" Kirby asked meekly. "I don't feel great."

"Trust me, you are," Raph said with a smile.

Kirby started to return the smile but her eyes widened and she bit her bottom lip instead as she was hit with another contraction. "Oh, God here comes another one!" She tightly gripped Raph's hand and choked back her scream.

Raphael winced in discomfort as Kirby's nails dug hard into his skin, but to his credit, he said nothing on the matter.

Tara looked down at her watch. "They're getting closer. That was only a minute apart from the last one."

Donnie nodded and arranged towels, blankets and the sterilized snippers so they were all close by and at the ready before rolling back the sheet that was covering Kirby. "Tara, she's at--"

At Kirby's sudden scream, Tara's eyes widened as she checked her watch. "That was thirty seconds!" She ran into the bathroom and scrubbed her hands.

Donnie nodded. "I was about to say that she's at ten and a half centimeters. She's ready...more than ready," he said as he knelt down between Kirby's legs to check the progress.

"Raph, get behind her," Tara said as she came back out of the bathroom and slipped her hands into a pair of latex gloves. "Support her against your plastron so it's easier for her to push." She and Donnie immediately switched places

"I'm on it," Raph said as calmly as he could as he shifted and sat behind Kirby so his legs were on either side of her. He gently rubbed Kirby's shoulders...both to try and relax her and to make him feel as though he was doing something to help. "It's okay, babe...baby'll be here soon. Won't be long now."

"Come on, Kirby," Tara said firmly but encouragingly. "Push. I need you to push."

Kirby's hands gripped Raph's knees as she pushed. "Oh, God it hurts! It hurts!"

"I know it hurts, Kirby," Donnie said. "But you need to push." He stood beside Tara, ready to assist should the need arise. Glancing down, he could see things were going according to the way the books had described. "Is that a crown I see?" he asked with a smile.

Tara nodded and smiled up at her beloved. "Yep, it's crowning. Keep it up, Kirbs, you're almost there!"

Donnie got a fluffy towel ready to receive the baby in, and watched in awe as he watched his lifemate deliver his brother's baby. Not knowing if there would be complications or not, the two of them decided that because Tara's hands were so small, that she would be the one to deliver the baby--in the event that she would have to reach up inside Kirby and turn the baby around.

Tara gently guided the baby's green head out. "Almost there, Kirby. Almost there. Donnie, hand me the suction thingie." The moment the small suction device was in her outstretched hand, she cleaned out the baby's mouth and small nasal passages...handing the tool back to Donnie once she was done.

Kirby screamed as she pushed--her knuckles turning white as she gripped Raph's knees. "OH GOD!"

Raph winced, but continued rubbing Kirby's shoulders. "It's okay, babe...yer almost done. Soon we'll be holdin' our little bundle in our arms."

Tara smiled as she carefully guided the baby's shoulders out. "One more should do it. Come on, Kirby...don't give up now!"

With another pained scream, Kirby pushed for all she was worth, leaning back heavily on Raph as she felt Tara pull the baby out. Panting, she let her head fall backwards onto her lifemate's shoulder.

"Ya did good, K babe," Raph said with a smile as he tenderly kissed Kirby's temple and forehead. "Ya did real good."

Donnie had the towel ready and he smiled as he carefully cradled the baby while Tara snipped the umbilical cord. He then helped Tara in the cleaning process...gently wiping the baby down with small towels that had been dipped in warm water. "Guys...it's a boy," he said after glancing down and taking in the concave curvature of the baby's plastron. He smiled happily as he gazed down at his new nephew.

"Oh, you guys...he's beautiful," Tara said softly in awe as she took off her bloodied gloves and helped Donnie wrap the newborn in blankets...but not before she swept her gaze over him and took in every detail. He was green like his father, and his shell was soft, but Tara knew it would harden over time. His head was smaller and rounder than his father's...more along the lines of a human head, his cheeks were much thinner and he had the beginnings of a human nose, except when the curve came to where the tip would have been, it simply went straight down in a flatter version of his father's face...and soft, dark, downy hair covered his head.

And then there was the matter of the fingers and toes...

The little bundle had human hands and feet!

The bedroom door slowly opened and April slowly peeked inside. "Can we come in?" she asked hopefully.

"Yeah, sure," Donnie said with a smile as he lowered the sheet back over Kirby's legs. "Come on in and meet our family's newest addition.

Kirby raised her head from Raph's shoulder and smiled tiredly at Tara and Donnie as she held her arms out. "Please...let me hold him."

Tara moved to the side of the bed and gently passed the baby into his mother's waiting arms just as April led a group of excited aunts, uncles and a grandfather...many of which were holding balloons and a few stuffed animals. "You guys went out and got balloons?" Tara asked with a giggle.

Casey nodded. "Ape and me stopped on our way from the store when we got the call."

"And I went out and got some last minute plushies," Samantha said proudly.

Donnie sniggered. "Yeah...because you guys didn't get enough already?" he asked as he gestured to the wide array of various stuffed animals arranged around the room.

"Hey bro, it's not every day a baby like this is born," Mikey said with a smile as he came to the defense of his blushing lover.

Leo nodded and smiled. "This is true."

Anna nodded. "Nothing is too good for our new..."

"Nephew," Tara supplied.

"Nephew," Anna finished. "Nothing is too good for our new nephew."

"Besides," Samantha said. "As aunts and uncles, it's our job to spoil."

"Exactly!" Mikey said with a giant grin.

"Guys," April said softly. "Look," she said with an indicative nod towards the new parents who were gazing down at their new son in silent awe.

"Look'it what we made," Raph said softly as he rested his chin on Kirby's shoulder...taking in the sight of their son who truly was a combination of the two of them.

"I know," Kirby whispered as she carefully opened the blanket a little so she and Raph could get a better look at their baby boy. "It's amazing..."

The baby responded by cooing softly and grabbing a hold of his mother's finger with his tiny fist as he gazed up at his two parents through half-closed eyes.

"Five fingers..." Leo mused softly.

Donnie nodded. "On each hand and five toes on each foot. It's amazing..." he mused with a smile.

"And his skin is soft like a human's," Tara added. "Oh, and there's a little opening in his plastron where his belly button is...so adorable!"

Donnie smiled and slid an arm around Tara's shoulders. "Even though he's just a baby, his carapace is smaller than ours where when we were little. I don't think it'll ever get as big as ours."

Kirby was not listening to either Donnie or Tara. All she could hear was the sound of her baby's small voice. "Hello Angelo," she said softly with a loving smile. "I'm your mommy...you're just how I dreamed you'd be." A single tear of bliss rolled down Kirby's cheek. "I love you so much."

"Yeah...me too," Raph said as he brushed the back of a finger over his son's head with a gentleness that he had up until that moment reserved only for Kirby...marveling at how soft his son's hair was. "I'm yer dad...it's great to finally meet ya..."

"Angelo?" Mikey asked. "Daaaaw, how sweet. You named the little tyke after his uncle Mikey." He was all smiles.

Raph rolled his eyes. "Sorry, bonehead," he said with a playful smirk. "No dice."

"Awww, man," Mikey said with a pout.

Leo blinked. "Angelo...doesn't that mean 'angel' in Italian?"

Anna nodded. "Exactly," she said with a smile and a kiss to her turtle's cheek. "Good job, my ninja."

Leo smiled fondly and slid an arm around Anna's waist. "Thank you, my little sakura." The blue-clad turtle had called his lifemate the Japanese word for 'cherry blossom' once a month ago, and Anna had liked it so much that it became the affectionate term of endearment that Leo used for her.

"So you're sticking with the Italian theme that Splinter started?" April asked as she came closer to the bed and peered down at the baby cradled in Kirby's arms. "Oh, you guys...he's so beautiful." She moved over so Splinter could see.

Kirby nodded. "Yes, it was Raph's idea."

Splinter smiled softly and lightly brushed his hand over Angelo's head. "He truly is a precious miracle."

"Would you like to hold him?" As reluctant as she was to let go of her son, Kirby found she could not deny the wizened rat from holding his grandson.

"Yeah, Sensei...you wanna hold 'im?"

Splinter's smile widened. "I would love to hold my grandson."

Tara's smile melted into a more thoughtful expression as she watched Kirby carefully hand Angelo into Splinter's waiting arms.

"Something wrong?" Donnie asked softly.

"I don't know," Tara said softly as she absently rubbed her chin in thought while watching April and the others circle around Splinter so they could get a better look at the baby. "It just seems strange that there's been no afterbirth...all the books said there would be."

Donnie drew his eye ridges together. "Yeah...now that you mention it..."

"Hey, Kirbs...how're you feeling?" Tara asked.

Kirby blinked as she tore her gaze from her son and looked to Tara. "Fine. Well...I do feel a little funny," she said as she rubbed her belly. "But I guess that's normal though, right?" Her gaze snapped back towards Angelo when she heard his coos turn into fussing.

"I think he might be hungry," Splinter said as he began handing the fussing newborn back to his mother.

Kirby smiled. "Okay, I'll take care of--" Her expression of tired bliss was short lived however, and her face contorted into a mask of pain as she screamed--her hands clamping down on Raph's legs once more. "OH, GOD!!"

Raph's eyes widened. "K?! Kirby, what's wrong?!"

Startled and frightened upon hearing the pained disturbing sounds, little Angelo screamed at the top his lungs.

"Dudes, what's happening?" Mikey asked with wide eyes.

Tara knelt on the floor and lifted the sheet, and her eyes widened. "Oh, boy...I hope you two have a second name picked out, because she's not done yet!"

"Twins?!" Samantha and Anna's eyes lit up at the thought.

Mikey's eyes were wide. "Awesome!"

Tara immediately barked out orders as she pulled on a fresh pair of gloves. "Get Angelo out of here, and I'm going to need some more towels and some more blankets. And I'm going to need someone to sterilize these!" she ordered as she help up the snippers and the small suction device. "Now!" While everyone else was busy running off in different directions to do what needed to be done, Tara concentrated on the task at hand.

Raph kept Kirby supported against him and gently rubbed her shoulders again. "S'okay, babe...you're doin' great. Yer incredible babe."

"I...I am?" Tears of pain rolled down Kirby's face.

"Abso-fuckin'-lutely," Raph said with a nod. "Jus' look at what yer doin'."

"And all naturally, I might add," Tara said with a reassuring smile before turning her gaze to the door. "The baby's crowning! Where the Hell are my supplies?!"

Donnie burst into the room followed closely by April and Leo, each carrying the items Tara needed.

"All right, Kirby keep pushing," Tara said as she guided the baby out. "Just a couple more. Suction!" Her hand closed around the small tool and cleared out the baby's mouth and nasal cavities. "Shoulders are out! One more, Kirby!"

"Oh, God I can't!" Kirby cried.

"Yes, you can, babe," Raph said as he gently rubbed Kirby's temples. "You can do it."

"Come on, Kirby. Push!"

"NO!" Kirby cried. "Tell her to pull...!" she pleaded with Raph.

Had she not been in the process of delivering a baby, Tara would have fallen down laughing...but now was not the time for that.

"Come one, Kirby," April encouraged. "You're almost done."

"One more big push should do it!" Tara said.

Taking a deep breath, Kirby pushed for all she was worth...falling back heavily on Raph and releasing her grip on his legs once the baby was out.

Raph gently hugged her from behind. "Ya did, babe," he said proudly. "Ya did it."

"Amazing..." Donnie and Tara said in unison...their eyes filled with awe as they cleaned and swaddled the crying baby after cutting the umbilical cord.

"What?" Kirby asked tiredly as she raised her head from Raph's shoulder.

"What is it?" Raph asked. "What's amazin'?"

"It's a girl," Tara said with a smile.

"Just wait 'till you see her," Donnie said with a smile as he handed the baby into his sister-in-law's waiting arms.

Kirby and Raph jointly took in the sight of the baby girl. Her facial features were a more delicate version of her brother's, and it was a full head of dark, soft curls that covered her head...but upon unwrapping her, the new parents found that the tiny girl had no plastron.

"In case you're wondering, she does have a carapace...but it's molded to the shape of her back," Tara said with a smile.

"As as you can see, five fingers on each hand and five toes on each foot," Donnie said with a smile.

"Oh, she's so beautiful you two," April said with a smile as she drew close enough to see.

Leo nodded in agreement as he looked over April's shoulder. "Very much so."

Raph grinned. "Jus' like her mommy," he said as he nuzzled Kirby's cheek before kissing it tenderly.

Kirby smiled. "Say what you want, Raph...she's got bits of you in her too."

Raph's grin softened into a tender smile. "Yeah...she's our little girl..."

"Any ideas for names?" Leo asked.

Raph and Kirby shared a smile before turning their gaze back to their daughter who had since quieted since being put in her mother's arms. "Bella," they said softly together.

Tara smiled and leaned into Donnie. "I couldn't agree more."

* * *

_...Donnie & Tara's room; five hours later..._

"Well, Zibby...you delivered your first set of twins. How do you feel?" Donnie asked with a smile. He was straddling Tara's hips as he gently rubbed her back and shoulders.

Tara sighed and smiled. "I feel pretty fucking great, McGonnie." Her smile grew. "That had to have been the most amazing and intense moment of my life." She closed her eyes and moaned softly as Donnie's skilled fingers worked out the tension between her shoulder blades. "Oh, God yes...right there..."

Donnie smiled as he worked. "You know," he mused softly. "In all our reading and research, we never even stopped to consider the possibility of multiple births."

Tara turned her head so she could glance up at Donnie from over her shoulder. "Do you think it was a fluke?"

Donnie sighed as he climbed off Tara and laid down on his side beside her, propping himself up on his elbow. "I have no idea...I mean, in the wild, a female red-eared slider can lay anywhere between two to thirty eggs in one clutch."

Tara turned onto her side and mirrored Donnie in propping her head up. "So...basically anything is possible...within reason."

The purple-clad turtle nodded thoughtfully. "Yeah, pretty much."

"We're going to need a bigger place," Tara said with a small giggle and wry grin.

Donnie chuckled softly. "Yeah...I wonder how we're going to work that."

Tara gave a small wave of her hand. No sense worrying about that now. We'll discuss it with everyone later down the road. Call it a hunch, but I don't think anymore babies are going to be born for a few years."

"True," Donnie said with a small nod. "I wonder why Bella doesn't have a plastron..." he mused softly.

Tara was silent in thought for several moments. "Well, she is half mammal."

Donnie drew his eye ridges together. "So?"

The small red head sighed softly. "Donnie...how do mammals nurse their young?"

Donnie skin darkened as he blushed furiously. "Oh...I uh...I see your point."

Tara giggled softly. "Not to mention, if they're able to procreate...pregnancy will be all that much easier without having a plastron to restrict fetal growth."

The brainy turtle nodded. "That does make sense."

The small red head smiled slowly at her turtle. "You okay with having multiple kids at a time?"

Donnie's grin mirrored his lover's. "Are you?"

Tara's smile widened and she tenderly caressed her turtle's face. "Totally."

Donnie's heart fluttered in his chest and leaned in, pressing a kiss to his beloved's soft lips. "And I'll be there to deliver them," he murmured softly as he lightly rested a large hand on Tara's flat stomach.

Tara swore she felt her womb quiver in response to Donnie's touch and words. "I love you."

The purple-clad turtle smiled as he wrapped his arms around Tara and pressed her close as he kissed her again, deeper this time. "And I love you."

* * *

_...Anna & Leo's room..._

Curled up under the covers, Leo and Anna snuggled into each other and shared a bowl of popcorn as they watched 'Arsenic and Old Lace'...one of Anna's all time favorite films. Old black and white movies were a guilty pleasure of Anna's, and it had not taken long for Leo to come to enjoy them either.

Anna sighed softly. "They just don't make actors like Carey Grant anymore."

Leo gave a small nod of agreement. "The actors from back in the day really did have something over today's actors...they couldn't rely on special effects or anything like that to sell their story...they had to rely on their own skill."

Anna nodded. "Their faces said it all..."

Leo nodded and tossed a few pieces of popcorn into his mouth. "On a completely different note, I'm really happy for Raph and Kirby.

Anna smiled. "Me too...and oh, my God, don't get me started on how cute Angelo and Bella are."

The blue-clad turtle chuckled softly. "Yeah...they are adorable."

"I'm just sorry the second crib Sam and I ran out and bought won't be delivered until tomorrow," Anna said with the smallest of pouts.

Leo fondly kissed Anna's pout away. "I'm sure the babies will be fine until then. They're small...they can share a crib for a night.

Anna smiled. "I guess you're right."

The blue-clad turtle grinned cheekily. "Of course I'm right."

"Oh, you!" Anna said with a giggle before playfully fwapping Leo on the nose ridge with a small pillow."

Leo chuckled softly and effortlessly captured the pillow from the lovely blond before leaning in and kissing her again.

Anna sighed contentedly into the kiss, her hands lovingly caressing Leo's face as she opened her mouth to his tongue as it politely begged entrance. "Leo?" she asked once the kiss was slowly broken.

"Yeah?" He tenderly kissed Anna's forehead.

"Do you ever think of having kids?"

Leo smiled softly. "Sometimes..." He sighed softly. "Yes, I do...I actually haven't been able to stop thinking about it since Raph told us that Kirby was pregnant. I hadn't really entertained the thought before because I didn't think such a things was possible, but when Raph told us that it had happened..." he let his thought drift off.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

Leo's skin darkened as he blushed. "Well, when Raph told us his good news, you and I hadn't been together that long, and I didn't know how you'd feel if I brought up the subject of kids...I didn't want to scare you by going too fast."

Anna smiled gently. "I can understand that," she said as she fondly kissed her turtle's cheek.

"Do um...do you ever think of kids?" Leo asked shyly.

Anna nodded slowly. "I mean, girls always think about kids...it's just the way we are. I mean, girls my age may not think about babies the way that women April's age may think about them, but we think about them in passing. Although..." A soft blush crept into Anna's cheeks. "Since seeing Raph and Kirby with their babies...I've been thinking about it a little more. I mean, I'm not saying that my biological clock is ticking and I want to start having babies now, but...in a few years. You know...after college and once Sam and I have a better understanding on the workings of daddy's company...does that sound okay to you?"

Leo smiled. "It's more than okay with me, my little sakura." He felt himself blushing again. "So you'd actually want to have my children?" he asked softly.

Anna smiled as she gazed lovingly into her turtle's beautiful golden eyes. "Yes. Yes, I would. I do."

Moving the now empty bowl of popcorn aside, Leo gathered Anna into his arms and kissed her tenderly. "I love you so much," he murmured against his lover's lips after breaking the kiss.

Anna smiled and rested her forehead against Leo's. "And I love you...my ninja."

* * *

_...Samantha & Mikey's room..._

"I still can't believe I'm an uncle," Mikey mused softly. He was currently laying on his plastron across the bed he and Samantha shared. His girl's iPod was plugged into its player and one of the many playlists was softly playing in the background.

"I still can't believe what Kirby did," Samantha said softly from her position of being propped up against Mikey's shell as she stared aimlessly up at her ceiling. "I mean...twins? And without an epidural?" She shuddered. "No thank you...not this mammal. I mean, don't get me wrong...I'd like to have kids sometime in the future, but not until Tara's got access to medical drugs."

Mikey chuckled softly. "I'm more than okay with that. Actually, I'm kinda relieved."

"Oh?"

"Don't get me wrong, I think kids would be great some day....just not now. I'm not ready to be a dad yet." He turned his head so he could peek at Samantha over his shoulder. "I've still got some growing up to do."

Samantha smiled and lightly caressed Mikey's head. "Don't worry sweetie, I'm not ready to be a mom yet...no way in Hell am I ready. In a few years, we'll see...but for now, I'm perfectly happy with being the cool aunt."

Mikey grinned. "And I'm more than happy to be the cool uncle." The orange-clad turtle jumped to his feet, did a back flip off the bed and struck a dramatic super-hero pose. "Together, we'll be the coolest aunt and uncle to ever walk the face of the earth!"

The petite blond rolled onto her side in a helpless fit of giggles.

Mikey's grin widened as he kept the pose going. "Wherever there's a niece or nephew...we shall spoil it rotten!"

Having recovered from her giggle fit, Samantha grinned and rolled off the bed to stand beside Mikey, adopting a heroic pose of her own. "Wherever there's a pout...we shall be there to wipe it from our niece or nephew's face!"

"Armed with gum, toys and tasty treats!"

"We shall have them dancing in the streets!"

"Mikey!" the orange clad turtle said while throwing a fist into the air.

"Sammy!" the petite blond cried while mirroring her turtle's action.

"Team Spoilers blasting off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

Samantha and Mikey managed to keep straight faces for all of two seconds before they fell into each other's arms in mad fits of laughter.

"Oh, man...that was fun," Samantha said as he wiped a tear from her eye.

Mikey grinned and pulled his girl into his arms and held her close. "You're fun, cuteness," he said with a smile as he kissed the tip of Samantha's adorable nose. "I always have such a blast with you...doesn't matter what we're doing."

Samantha had gone cross-eyed as she watched Mikey kiss her nose, but at her turtle's words, she felt her heart flutter. "Trust me sweetie," she said with a fond smile as she lovingly caressed the orange-clad turtle's face. "The feeling is more than mutual."

Mikey's grin softened into an affectionate smile. "And I know you don't think less of me even when I act all goofy...shell, you usually join right on in with me during my shenanigans," he said with a soft chuckle. "And that means a lot. It really means a lot to me..." While his brothers tolerated his spastic spurts of excess energy, Mikey knew he wore on their nerves after a while. As bad as he felt, he simply could not help it...anymore than Donnie could help being a nerd. Samantha on the other hand, ever perky and bubbly, she welcomed Mikey's energy.

The petite, perky blond grinned and kissed Mikey's nose ridge. "You can act as goofy as you want, my little hurricane. I'll still love you."

Despite the grin on his face, Mikey's heart fluttered. "That's good, cuteness...'cause I'll always love you."

At that moment, the 'Numa Numa' song came up on the playlist, and Samantha's eyes widened excitedly. "Oooo! Volume! Volume!" She scrambled for the remote and turned the volume up on the song and began doing the funny little dance that had become so famous on Youtube.

Laughing and smiling like a fool, Mikey was only too happy to join his precious girl in the wacky dance.

* * *

_...Raph & Kirby's room..._

The two new, proud parents stood over the crib in their bedroom...arms around each other as they gazed down lovingly at their sleeping children as they suckled their pacifiers in the carelessness of sleep. Neither Kirby nor Raph dared to say anything...not wanting to shatter the perfect moment...or the sight of their two newborns sleeping so innocently like the precious creatures they were.

"They're both so beautiful," Kirby whispered at last.

Raphael smiled and nuzzled his beloved's hair as he held her close. "'Course they are...just look who they got for a mom."

The delicate brunette blushed and tilted her face up to her lover's and pressed a kiss to the corner of his wide mouth. "Last I checked, you helped in their creation...and I happen to think you're one good looking devil...a real sexy beast."

The softest of blushed darkened Raph's cheeks. "Long as you think so, babe...that's all that matters to me." He gently turned Kirby in his arms so she was facing him and gently pressed her to his plastron. "So how's mommy feelin'?"

Kirby smiled. "Mommy's tired...but very, very happy." She kissed her turtle just because she could. "How's daddy feeling?"

Raph grinned sheepishly. "My legs are still sore. You know, for such a little lady...you got one helluva grip."

The delicate brunette blushed and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry about that..."

"Nah, it's cool. Least ya weren't cursin' at me like they do in the movies."

Kirby covered her mouth to stifle her giggles. "Well...that was kind of my own doing...I didn't want the first words our baby heard to be profanities."

Raph snorted softly in quiet fits of laughter. "Yeah...probably a good idea. Damn," he said with a sigh. "Means I'm gonna have to watch my mouth when they're around."

"Well, when they get older, yeah...but for now, I think you're safe," Kirby said with a small smile. "That'll give you time to gradually learn to taper off around them. You can't expect to just quite cold turkey."

Raph smiled. "How'd I end up with a such a sweet, patient an' understandin' girl?"

Kirby smiled sweetly up at her lifemate and lovingly caressed his face. "You rescued me and swept me off my feet."

His smile growing, Raphael swept Kirby up into his arms, bridal style. "This is exactly how I carried ya when ya passed out," he said softly as he carried her to their bed.

"Just like the white knight you are," Kirby said dreamily as she laced her fingers together behind Raph's neck...gently puling him down into bed with her after he laid her down.

Raph gently tucked a lock of hair behind Kirby's ear. "You don't know this, but...that night while you were sleepin' in my arms, I made a promise to always protect ya..."

Kirby's heart fluttered in her chest. "And you have, my handsome prince...more than a thousand times over." She kissed him tenderly. "And I know you'll do the same for our babies."

"Damn straight, I will. Anyone who fucks wit' either you or our kids'll feel the cold steel of my sai."

Despite the growl in Raph's voice and the dangerous glint in his dark, amber eyes, Kirby was not afraid. She had nothing to fear from Raphael...knowing that her beloved turtle, hot-headed as he could be, would never hurt her. Rather, as his naturally protective nature reared its head, the delicate brunette felt herself falling in love with him all over again. "My hero..." she whispered against his mouth before kissing him.

Raph said nothing. He simply pressed Kirby to him and kissed her for all he was worth...pouring every ounce of the burning love he felt for her into that one, single kiss. She was his friend...his lover...his soul mate. She possessed the keys to his heart...his soul...his very sanity, and she was the mother of his children. And to just think that if he had not followed Kirby from the strip club that fateful night...none of this...none of his current happiness would ever have happened...

But it had happened...all of it...

And nothing would ever take it away.

* * *

**A/N:** I apologize for any and all inaccuracies that I may have written in regards to the birthing. Having not yet been blessed with children of my own, I'm drawing from what I've seen in movies and such ;-p


	44. Epilogue

Many thanks to all my readers for reading and reviewing my fic. As always, you guys rock! XD

**Music for the Chapter:**'She Only Gets That Way With Me' by Toby Keith

**Disclaimer:**I don't own any of the cannon characters in this fic. I do however own Tara, Kirby & Samantha. Anna belongs to fellow FF/net member, Second Daughter of Eve.

* * *

**Epilogue**

* * *

_...Winters' private island; Spring Break..._

"Are you nervous?" April asked as she zipped up the back of Tara's dress.

Tara smiled and slowly shook her head as she gazed at her reflection. "Nope. I'm ready."

"Me too," Kirby said with a happy smile as she zipped up the back of Anna's dress before corralling a stray strand of her own hair and tucking it back into place.

"I'm nervous," Samantha admitted.

"Me too," Anna said. "But not because I'm scared," she said with a smile.

Samantha nodded in agreement as she adjusted herself in her halter-topped dress. "Yeah same here...I'm nervous but in a good way."

April smiled at the four girls. "Well, if it helps any...the four of you looks absolutely gorgeous."

"Really?" Tara asked.

April nodded. "Completely and utterly so. The guys won't know what hit them."

Each girl was dressed in a tea-length wedding dress...all were strapless except for Samantha's. Samantha's dress had no adornments except for bead work along the hem and over the bust. Tara's strapless dress had very simple beadwork on the bust was and belted at the waist with a long, white ribbon. Anna's dress emphasized the slimness of her lithe build and had lovely embroidery over the bust, waist and hem. Kirby's dress was the most simple of all...the only adornment was the bead work along the low-riding waist, and it showed off the curves she had gained back after losing all of her baby weight.

All four girls were bare-foot...their toes perfectly manicured. There would be no need for dressy heels on the beach...

Tara giggled and looked to Samantha and Anna. "Just think...we're going to be the only girls in our class with husbands."

"Whoah...trippy," Samantha breathed out, her emerald eyes wide.

Anna's sapphire eyes were alight with excitement and a happy smile seemed permanently fixed on her lips.

While an actual wedding was out of the question, the girls and their turtles decided, after many conversations and discussions amongst each other, that a simple commitment ceremony with a hand-fasting would be a nice thing to have...if anything, simply to further establish the love and commitment that the four couples shared for each other. Wanting to have the perfect location and weather, they had waited until Spring Break so they would be able to have the ceremony on the Winters private Island...a location that would provide both beauty and allow for the five mutants to walk around in broad daylight without fear of being seen.

The Winters twins had asked a cleaning crew to sail in from one of the larger, neighboring islands ahead of time and make sure the sprawling mansion was clean, ready and stocked with food for the coming party. The food and cake for the reception had been sailed in early that morning from the same island as the cleaning crew...having already been cooked, it all simply needed to be stuck in the kitchens many ovens and warmed up.

No decorations had been used...the clean waves crashing against the white, sandy beach, the tall, swaying palm trees and the bright, fragrant island flowers were all the decorations needed. It was a beautiful paradise, and the perfect place for the unions of eight souls.

Kirby giggled softly and smiled at her friends before peering into the playpen where Angelo and Bella were sitting up and gazing at everything going on around them. They both broke into toothless smiles and kicked their little legs in excitement...gurgling and cooing when they saw their mother gazing down at them. "Hello, my little loves," Kirby cooed softly as she reach down into the pen and allowed her son and daughter to grip her fingers. "Are you sure you and Casey will be okay with them during the ceremony?" she asked April over her shoulder.

April smiled as she came to stand by Kirby's side. "Are you kidding me? We love these little tykes. And before you say another word, Casey and I are taking them off your hands tonight."

"But that's not necessary, April.," Kirby said as she lifted Angelo and eskimo kissed him before gently placing him in the stroller. "Really--"

"Not another word on the subject, missy" April said firmly. "This is your wedding night...you shouldn't spend it with two babies in need of diaper changes and feedings."

Kirby repeated the same process with Bella as she had done with Angelo. "But--"

"I've said my piece and counted to three," April said.

Kirby sighed. "Oh, all right." She smiled at the woman who had shown her nothing but kindness since the first moment they met. "Thanks, April."

April smiled. "Don't mention it, kiddo. And Tara, do I need to confiscate any text books?"

"No," Tara said sheepishly.

Samantha grinned deviously. "I took the liberty of locking them up in the safe on the ship."

April laughed softly. "Good job, Sammy. And on the subject of wedding nights, are you girls taking precautions?"

"You know I am," Tara said with a nod.

"So am I," Anna said.

"Me too," Samantha and Kirby said in unison.

"Good girls," April said with a smile. "No more babies until Tara's got access to epidurals," she said with a giggle.

"Oh, God...you can say that again," Kirby said with a wry smile. "Even though I don't regret a moment of it...no I don't," she cooed sweetly as she eskimo kissed her son and daughter in turn while gently tickling their little feet, earning happy giggles from the both of them. "You're my precious little snuggle-bugs, yes you are."

There came a soft knock at the door of the large bedroom the girls were using as their dressing room.

"Who is it?" April asked.

"It's me," Casey answered. "You gals decent?"

"Yes," came the unanimous reply.

Casey opened the door and peeked his head inside. "The guys are headin' down to the designated spot..." he drifted off as he took in the sight of the four girls, and he smiled. "You all look gorgeous."

April smiled and began handing the girls small, white draw-string bags made of silk for them to wear around their wrists. "All right, babe...we'll meet you down there."

* * *

_...Beachside..._

"Raph, would you stop pacing?"

"I can't help it," Raphael gruffed.

"Dude, relax. It's not like Kirby's gonna say 'no'. You have two kids together...that about as big a 'yes' as there can be."

"I know that, but what if I fuck up my vows? What if I draw a blank? I'll look like a fuckin' idiot."

Donnie sighed and gently placed a hand on his brother's shoulders. "Raph, relax. You'll be fine."

"But what if I forget what I'm s'possed ta say? It's not like with Casey who had a preacher feedin' him his lines."

Casey grinned. "Yeah, that was a load off my mind." While dressed in a suit, he was barefoot, and without a tie.

"Oh sure, brag about it, why dontcha?!" Raphael grouched.

Ever patient, Donnie simply sighed again. "Raph, listen to me, okay? Whatever words you wrote down and memorized...they don't mean a thing if they don't come from here," he said as he lightly touched the area of his brother's plastron that was immediately over his heart."

Mikey nodded and smiled happily. "If ya can't remember what you wrote, then just let your heart do the talkin'. It'll make it more special that anything you could've written down."

Leo nodded and smiled. "This is the one time where it's okay for you to let down your tough-guy act in front of us. Don't be afraid to put your whole heart into your words."

"You guys sure this looks okay on me?" Mikey asked, completely changing the subject as he motioned towards his kimono, hakama and haori ensemble. As with all formal attire of such kind, the kimono and haori were black, and the hakama a dark grey--making Mikey's orange bandanna tails all the more striking as they draped over his shoulders.

Leo straightened the shoulders of his baby brother's haori before stepping back with a satisfied smile. "Now it does." He made sure his own bandanna tails were draped straightly over his shoulders.

All four brothers were dressed identically...their attire had been ordered by Samantha and Anna after all the girls had taken their measurements. They had also ordered a smaller version of the brothers' attire for Splinter. Because of their Japanese upbringing, it seemed fitting for the brothers and their father to be dressed in the traditional Japanese style.

"You all look very well, my sons," Splinter said proudly as he regarded his four sons. "You have grown so much from the small hatchlings you were when I found you. You have grown into good and honorable men, and I wish the four of you nothing but the best of happiness as you embark on this new chapter of your lives."

As if of one mind, all four brothers stood in a line before their father and dropped to their knees, bowing formally. "Thank you, Master Splinter," they said in unison.

The wizened rat smiled, his eyes twinkling in mirth, and his smile only widened as he saw the girls approaching. "Rise, my sons and greet your brides."

All four brothers rose onto their knees and turned to look over their shoulders...their jaws dropping in awe as they watched their chosen mates approach.

"Whoah..." Mikey breathed out.

"Oh, my God..." Donnie said barely above a whisper.

"So beautiful..." Leo breathed out.

"She looks like the princess she is..." Raph said in awe.

All four brothers hurriedly stood and dusted themselves off as they waited for girls. Once they were close enough, each turtle held out a hand for their girls to take...and all they could do for several moments was simply take in the sight of their beloved's as they stood before them. They would have been content to do so for as long they could, but the soft clearing of Splinter's throat snapped them from their reveries.

"We have gathered in this beautiful place to bear witness to the joinings of eight hearts, eight souls, and eight lives...each pair is different, yet very much compatible in the eyes of love." He turned his gaze to Leo. "Leonardo, you may recite your vows to Anna."

Leo took both Anna's hands in his, softly cleared his throat and took a deep, centering breath as he closed his eyes...letting it out slowly as he opened his eyes once more. "Anna, before I met you...I never thought this day would come. I thought I was destined to live out my life alone without ever knowing the kind of love you've shown me. I always felt something was missing...like there was a giant, gaping hole in my heart...in my very soul, but then I met you...and I have never felt more complete. You are the missing piece of me, and I could not be happier than I am now...knowing that I'll be spending the rest of my life with you."

Splinter smiled before turning his gaze to Anna. "Anna?" he prompted gently.

Anna free one of her hands just long enough for her to wipe away the single tear that threatened to spill down her cheek before slipping it back into Leo's and taking a deep breath. "Leo, people say that beauty is only skin deep...but I beg to differ. You are the most beautiful being I have ever had the honor to know. Your eyes...your smile...your soul...their beauty makes my heart weep. I am honored that you would choose me, and my heart...everything that I am is yours for all time." Another tear rolled down her cheek, but it was Leo who wiped it away this time as Anna mirrored his movements and wiped away the tear that was currently rolling down her turtle's face.

Splinter gave a small nod before turning his gaze to his red-clad son. "Raphael," he prompted. "You may now say your vows."

Raph gazed lovingly into his beloved's doe eyes as he held her hands, and his heart fluttered at the depth of love he found dwelling within them. His nervousness melted away and words passed straight from his heart and to his mouth without stopping at his brain. "Kirby...my sweet, beautiful Kirby...mother of my children and keeper of my heart...whatever I did to deserve you, I still have no idea. But whatever it was that I did, I'm glad I did it, because I can't imagine spendin' a minute of my life without you...I don't know how I made it before I had you in my life, but there ain't no way I'm goin' back. You've given me more than I could've ever hoped for...ya gave me two beautiful kids, and ya gave me a new look on life. You make the world a brighter place ta live in. I'm yours, Kirby...body, heart and soul. Wherever you lead, I'll follow you. 'Til the end of time, I'll follow you, Kirby...an' I couldn't be happier with my choice."

Spinter smiled before turning his gaze to the delicate brunette. "Kirby?"

Kirby's bottom lip was quivering, but she was bound and determined not to cry. "Raph...my white knight...father of my children, and my beloved protector...I was empty and hollow before you found me...I was barely alive, but you rescued me. You gave me life. You showed me what real love is...and how beautiful love can be. You have given me so much...your love, your trust...and just when I thought you couldn't make me any happier...when I thought I couldn't get any higher...you gave me two beautiful children. You've seen the dark ugliness of my past...and yet you still look at me as though I'm the most precious jewel in the world. Everything I am...everything I have is yours for the taking, my dear, sweet Raphael. I belong to you...and I will until the day I die." She tenderly wiped away the tears that rolled down Raph's face...paying no heed to the ones that rolled down her own cheeks until Raph gently wiped them away.

"Donatello?" Splinter prompted softly. He was beginning to get choked up as well. "Please recite your vows."

The purple clad turtle took both Tara's hands in his own and smiled sweetly at her as he gazed into her eyes. "Tara...my warrior princess...my precious unicorn... my sweet, turtle loving geek," he shared a small chuckle with his small red head. "You truly are my other half. I used to think that was just a saying, but since knowing you, I've learned just how true it really is. Without you there is no me. I didn't think it was scientifically possible, but somehow you crawled into my very being. Your sweet voice is always in my ears, and every time I close my eyes, you're all that I see. You understand me in ways that no one else can, and I'm so glad I IMed you that night. You're not just my lover, Tara...you're my best friend in the whole world, and I can't wait to call you my wife and spend the rest of my life with you as your husband."

"Tara?" Splinter prompted.

Tara smiled sweetly at her beloved. "Donnie...my dear, sweet, loving purple turtle..." She shared another small chuckle with Donnie before continuing. "I'm so glad I answered your IM. I was drawn to you from the first moment we spoke on line...but the first moment we met, I knew that I was meant to be yours...I knew it down in my very core. I gave you my whole heart the first night we met face to face, and I never once looked back. I jumped into our relationship with both feet, and I never once regretted a moment of it...I still don't. Saying 'yes' to you all that time ago was the smartest thing I ever did. No one could ever love, accept and understand me the way that you do. I was born to be yours, Donnie. I was born to be with you. I was born to love you, and I look forward to spending the rest of my life with you, forever by your side as your wife."

Splinter smiled as he turned to his youngest son. "Michelangelo?"

The orange-clad turtle took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Sam...Samantha...the first moment I saw you, I thought you were the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. I kept taking every hospital gig I got offered just so I'd have a chance to see you again and talk to you. Even though our relationship got off to kind of a rocky start," he grinned impishly as Samantha giggled softly and blushed. "I've had a blast during every moment of it. I know I'm not classy like Leo, or a genius like Donnie...or a tough-guy with a fuzzy center like Raph...I'm a spastic goofball, but you accept me and all my goofiness...and that really means a lot to me. I love you with all my heart, Samantha...and I only wish you knew how good it feels for me to hear the sound of your laughter and see your smile that lights up the whole room. It makes my heart soar, and I plan on spending the rest of my life looking for new ways to make you smile."

"Samantha?" Splinter prompted gently.

"Mikey," Samantha said with a fond smile as her thumbs lightly brushed over her turtle's hands. "The moment I first heard your voice under your Cowabunga Carl character head, I knew I had to meet you...that I had to know you. It's true...you are a goofball, and you can be a spaz...but you're my spastic goofball...and those are only some of the qualities that make you the Mikey I adore so much. You make me laugh and you're the kindest, most sweetest person I know. You have a heart of the purest gold and you always go out of your way to help others and to cheer them up when they're down. You're my best friend, and you're the heart of this family. I love you with all my heart, Mikey...and I'm so lucky to have you in my life, and I will spend the rest of my life loving you."

There was a small sniffle from the elderly rat as he wiped a tear from his eye. "You may now exchange the tokens of your love."

All four couples let go of each other's hands. The boys reached into the secret pockets in their kimono and each withdrew rings of platinum as girls reached into their small pouches and each withdrew thick bracelets made of titanium. Because of the nightly activities of the turtles, the girls had decided titanium to be the best metal of choice for the tokens they would receive since it was light-weight and extremely durable. All four couples exchanged tokens...the rings slipped onto the left ring fingers while the bracelets clasped onto the left wrists.

Splinter then withdrew four lengths of silken cord as he approached the four couples. Joining their left hands together in turn, he wrapped the length of cord around their wrists. Once he had finished, the wizened rat took a step back. "You have exchanged words from your hearts as well as tokens of your love. May these cords that now bind your hands also bind your hearts and souls together forever. May you know nothing but health and happiness as you journey down the road of life together." He gave a bow of his head. "And may honor follow you wherever you may go." Raising his head, he smiled at the four couple. "My sons, you may now kiss your brides."

Sliding their free arms around their brides, the four brothers drew them as close as they were able and kissed them with every ounce of love they felt for them. When they pulled apart, it was to the cheers and applause of April, Casey and Splinter.

But the sounds of joyful appreciation fell upon deaf ears...

In that very moment, nothing else mattered.

All the four, loving couples could see was each other...

And all they could hear was the sound of their hearts beating together as one as their souls merged together into a bond that not even the fires of Hell could tear apart.

* * *

_The End...? ;3_

**Be sure to check out my profile page for the links to the girls' wedding dresses ;3 The same applies for the guys' attire ;3**


End file.
